Season 6 The Dreamkeepers
by auto-meiser
Summary: Our version of Season 6
1. Episode 1

**Episode 1 – When the Past Catches Up**

[The camera swifts along the long mall stairs. They are rusty and covered in dust, Then the camera catches along the spring, the little lights that always burned so light, just hang round wild and senseless (in background the melody of the dream must stay alive is played

[The camera leaves the mall, swifts over the city, which is deserted now. We see old papers flying round, pictures of people we used to know…We see a Techno laser lying on the group

**Scene 1**

[Camera swifts over the ocean…far away till Australia, we're in Melbourne now. The sun shines brightly out of a blue sky. We see two familiar people walk along a street, they are talking, one with red hair is carrying a little package, and the Camera zooms in on them.

May: "We had so much luck we got it right in time…Brady will love it…"   
Salene: (looking at May with a smile) "So right…gosh…I can't believe she actually turns four today…"  
May: (with a laugh) "You better believe or young missy makes you remember….see…as she told us this morning I am no little girl anymore!!"

[The two laugh amused, thinking at Brady who said that just at breakfast with jelly round her little girl's mouth

**Scene 2**

[We're in the kitchen of the old school now, the camera shows a big table in the centre of the room, full of presents and a big chocolate cake stands in the middle, on it four candles. Trudy is preparing the last things…

Trudy (to herself): "Oh my god….four years…my baby really turns four years…if anyone would have told me at the beginning how hard her life might get…"

[Trudy's gaze gets thoughtful

**FLASH BACK**

Trudy's house  
Trudy: I didn't want to go, I didn't want to leave them, but there was nothing I could do.  
Bray: Trudy, there was nothing anybody could do. Come on, we'd better go; the Roosters are moving in, we're not safe here.

Mall   
Bray: Everybody, this is Trudy.  
Patsy: I know what that is, that's a baby.  
Bray: That's right. We need a safe place to stay. We've been on the move for a week. She needs somewhere to have the baby. This is the safest place we've found.

Trudy: Arghh! Oh Bray its coming! The baby's coming!  
Salene: Trudy!   
Trudy: Arghh!  
Amber: What's wrong?  
Bray: The pains have started.

[Trudy holding Brady for the first time  
Salene: Well Trudy, do you think you're ready for the revel? Alright you can come in now, but be quiet.  
Cloe: I made you a mobile. See? It clangs and everything!

Patsy[screams  
Bray: What is it?  
Trudy: Where's my baby? BRADY

**FLASH BACK ENDS**

[Amber enters the kitchen with a big present herself

Amber: Hey Trudy…awww….that all looks wonderful…Brady will be so happy! (She notices Trudy's gaze and touches her shoulder in concern) TRUDY"  
Trudy: (struggling to come back) "Oh hi…"   
Amber; "What's up with you honey?"  
Trudy (trying a smile): "Just some memories…four years….lot has happened there…"  
(Amber nods…her eyes get sad)  
Amber: "True…very much…"

[Amber's eyes get dizzy

**FLASH BACK**

Bray: You know I used to stand up here for hours, just letting my mind drift? Especially at the beginning; you know - when I didn't know whether to stay with the Tribe  
Amber: Don't you do a Sasha on me   
Bray: No fear! Where you are - so am I!  
Amber: Why did it take us so long to get it together?  
Bray: There was a lot in the way; Trudy... and Brady. I mean it was pretty bad timing  
Amber: Maybe we were both a little afraid of ourselves, I know I was  
Bray: Really?  
Amber: I wanted you from the first moment. Did you feel the same way?  
Bray: Maybe. (she hits him) Okay, okay...I couldn't keep my eyes off you. You're right, it was scary. I didn't want to be vulnerable - I couldn't afford to be, not with the way things were  
Amber: Well the main thing is that we're together now and it feels so natural, like it's always been this way and it always will be

Bray: How are you?  
Amber: I'm okay. You?  
Bray: Never better!   
Amber: Bray...is this Top Hat guy really that bad?  
Bray: Let's hope we never get to find out. But just in case, I brought you something - a token, in case...well...you know  
Amber: The peace symbol.  
Bray: From when I thought I could change the world, before it changed forever without telling me first.  
Amber: What are they?  
Bray: Well, that's my front door; back door; and padlock to my first bike! The keys to my heart!  
Amber: I haven't got anything for you. No, wait...this ring...my grandad gave it to me

Amber: So...what?...Were you just going to leave without a word?  
Bray: I thought it would be easier this way.  
Amber: Yeah, well you would wouldn't you? You always found it easier to run.  
Bray: If you feel that strongly, Amber, why did you come after me?  
Lex: Because she's crazy about you; isn't that obvious?  
Amber: You just keep out of it - it's nothing to do with you  
Lex: Maybe not. But then again, I've never taken your advice, Amber. Why start now? Look, I don't know why you think he's in love with Ebony. It's stupid. You're wrong. You're so wrong it's not even funny!  
Amber: Oh, I get it. Boys in it together. He helped you out in there, so you're returning the favour?  
Lex: Look why don't we just quit messing about now. Look at him. Why is he here? Have you asked yourself that? If he wanted to run off with Ebony, why did he come back here and rescue us? Because he loves you, dummy; and you love him. That's your cue to kiss her. Do I have to tell you how to do everything?  
Bray: I've never really listened to him before either   
Amber: Nor me  
[They take his advice and kiss

Bray: Fine! Finish what you started. Why do you call yourself Eagle? Because you like to rip peoples' hearts out while they're still beating  
Eagle: You'd know all about that  
Bray: Is that what you think? Why? At least tell me why?  
Eagle: It's all right - you can let him go.  
Pride: You're sure?  
Eagle: Yes. You can leave us  
Bray: Why didn't you try and find us after the explosion?   
Eagle: I was confused and alone  
Bray: We all thought you were dead. But you knew that didn't you? You found the ring I put on your grave.

Bray: The nights I've dreamed of lying here next to you like this, knowing it could never happen  
Amber: Me too. When I think of all the time we've wasted  
Bray: Don't  
Amber: Bray, what about Danni?   
Bray: I have to find her somehow - if she's still alive  
Amber: And then what?  
Bray: Then I have to tell her about you and me. But, you know, I think she's always known how much I loved you, Amber. What's the matter? It'll be okay, I promise  
Amber: No, it's not that, Bray. The thing is I think I should still go; it's still the best plan we have  
Bray: I've been thinking about that too. I'm so scared. I couldn't bear to lose you again  
Amber: You won't. (She takes off the ring and gives it to Bray) This time it's for keeps

Trudy: I'm sorry Amber Bray's been taken  
Amber: (Brakes down in tears) No  
[Trudy hands over the ring

Amber: I wish for you a fine bright world to grow up in. And a future for you to believe in. But you'll need a name to be known by and I can't think of any name better than your father's. So Bray my little son, welcome to the world!

**FLASH BACK ENDS**

[Trudy sees the tears in Amber's eyes

Trudy: "Hey…Amber…what's up?"  
[Amber shakes her head and drives a hand over her eyes  
Amber: "Oh nothing…just memories…"  
Trudy: "Of him? I mean…of Bray?"  
[Amber looks down to the floor  
Amber (whispering): "Yes…."

[Comforting Trudy lays an arm round her friend

Trudy: "I miss him too…at all…without him Brady wouldn't even alive…."  
Amber: "Without him all of us wouldn't be alive anymore…"

**FLASH BACK**

Bray: "I got bitten by a demon dog"  
Cloe: "Poor Bray"

Bray: "they make the Locos look sane; their leader, Top Hat, is a psycho.   
Amber: "Tribe who?"  
Bray: "Just pray that KC didn't tell him where we are"

Salene: "It's the Locos"  
Trudy: "It's not, It's Bray"   
Ebony: "Get on everyone"

Bray: "Power and Chaos. Power and Chaos. Power and Chaos"  
Bray: "There's work still to be done. Why have you abandoned your mission? Traitor! Your soul will never enter the great Hereafter. End this sacrilege now, and I may be lenient."

[On the boat  
Ellie: "That's our home"  
Lex: "Not anymore"   
[We then see a picture of the boat sail across the sea

[We see the Mallrats climb of the boat they look tired and hungry dusty group, they are in Australia

**FLASH BACK ENDS**

Trudy (hugging her): "Yeah…but he didn't want us to be sad…remember his motto…Keep the dream alive!?"  
(Amber nods again and sobs a little as Jay suddenly come sin. Directly he goes over to her)   
Jay (tenderly voiced): "Amber…anything wrong?"  
(Avoiding his eyes she gets up, taking up the plates)  
Amber: "No…nothing…everything is perfect…like always…"

[Jay sits down on the table and watches his girl and in his face is written that he doesn't believe in her words…

**Scene 3**

[The camera swifts out of the building, along the nature and stops at an ugly place, it stops at an old bandage, telling us we're in ROXBY DOWN now. Everywhere are wagons, which belonged into the mines, lying round. Axes are lying round, just like hammers. The old mining buildings speak a language of hopelessness and in the air hangs a certain smell of death…

[We see a little boy who's talking nevertheless excited to a tall guy beside him, whose hand he is holding

Boy: "Will we really be free now? And can we go wherever we want? And will have always enough to eat? And will I be able to play with other kids?" (His eyes shine bright and curious)  
Man (with a familiar manly voice): "Yes Kaden-…from now on we can do whatever our heart tells us too…"  
Boy (surprised): "Our heart? Can it talk?"  
Man: "It has a voice…close your eyes…get silence…and you can hear it speak to you…"  
(Earnestly looking the boy nods and closes his eyes then): "I hear nothing…"   
Man (laughing a little amused): "Its not a real voice…its more…a feeling inside of you…"  
(The boys face lights up again and smiling he opens his eyes): "Oh…do you mean it's that what's telling me we should go into that way?"  
Man: "Haha…yeah…that's it Kaden….so you say this way?"  
Kaden (nodding ambitious): "Yep…"  
Man: "Then let's go…"

[We see how they walk along the way Kaden had showed. The Camera follows the two and finally we can the see the man in whole, but only his back. It's a strong man, a tall guy…and he holds the little boys hand tightly…

**Scene 4**

[Camera cuts back to the cafeteria, Pink balloons are tide to the back of chairs. Amber is sat on one table with Bray on her lad along with Jack, Ellie and Jay, May, Salene, Ruby, Lottie, Gel and Sammy on another, Lex, Ram, Darryl, Slade and Ebony are sat on another table and Trudy and Brady are standing in the middle of the room, the room is dark and the candles are alight

Trudy: (To Brady and smiling) "Make a wish"  
Brady: (laughing) "I wish…"  
Trudy: "Don't say it aloud or it won't come true.

(In background the melody of the dream must stay alive is played, Brady nods, Camera moves down to eye level with Brady and the cake she then blows the candles out everyone claps and cheers, Trudy picks Brady up and kisses her)

Brady: "We eat cake now"  
Trudy: (Smiling) "Yes we do"

(Lex gets up and cuts the cake, Camera moves over to the table with Salene and May we can that they are holding hands under the table but no one else sees)

Sammy: (Mouth full of cake) "This is nice cake"  
Salene: "Sammy mouth"  
Sammy: (Going red) "Sorry"  
Gel: (Disgust) "So you should be"  
Lottie: (Laughs) "I'm going to play with Brady" (Gets up and runs over to Brady)

(Camera moves over to the table with Ebony, Slade, Ram and Lex, who has returned with cake)

Ebony: "We have to take the Kruls down"  
Slade: (puts his hand on hers) "Not to day we don't forget about them"  
Ebony: "They think they rule this city"  
Ram: (Smiles) "They do"  
Ebony: (Angry) "If only I had my way"  
Lex: "Well you don't so shut up"

(Camera moves to the table with Amber and Jay on, Amber is rocking Bray to sleep)

Jay: I know you were thinking about Bray earlier"  
Amber: (Not looking at him) "Just leave it Jay"  
Jay: "Can't you just forget about for one day"  
Amber: (Angry with tears in her eyes) "How dare you say that to me (Amber gets up and walks fast to her room, Jay gets up and follows her)  
Ellie: Fighting about Bray again  
Jack: Third time this week  
Ellie: (Stands up) Come on let's join the others.

(Jack and Ellie walk over to Trudy, Camera moves back to Ebony)

Ebony: "Did you see his face, thinks he knows everything"  
Slade; (confused) "Who we talking about know"  
Ebony: "Conrad"   
Slade: "Right"  
Ebony: (angry) "Do you never listen)   
Ram: (Laughs) "You two are like an old married couple"   
(Slade and Ebony look at each other)  
Lex: "What sort of name is Conrad?"  
Ebony: "We already went though this"

**FLASH BACK** - FOUR MONTHS AGO

(Ebony, Lex, Slade, May, Jay and Darryl are walking down a street, another tribe of about seven walk up to them)

??: "And who have we got here?"  
Jay: (Steps forward) "We are the Mallrats"  
??: "Never heard of you"  
Lex: "Who are you?"  
??: "We are the Krul Tribe, we rule this city, and everyone who lives init and I am Conrad their leader.  
Lex: (Starts to laugh) "Conrad what sort of name is that"  
Conrad: (Clenches fists together) "You got a problem with that"  
Lex: (Pushes past Jay) What if I do  
Jay: Don't start Lex  
Conrad: (points at the Mallrats) "You better stay out our way"

(The Krul Tribe walk past the Mallrats)

Ebony: (Hits Lex arm) "Well done Lex"  
Lex: "What"

**FLASH BACK ENDS**

Lex: (Laughs to himself) "oh yeah"

**Scene 5**

[Amber and Jay's room, Amber is sitting on a large double bed,

(Camera drifts form a long angle, gliding up Jay's legs, then knees, until the camera lifts slowly on to his face. His features mellow)

(Close-up angle to Jay) Jay: (step forward) Amber?  
Amber: (slowly looks up. Camera zooms up to show a tear stained face) What is it Jay?  
Jay: (moving closer to the bed situated in the centre of the room) I came her to say I'm sorry. Look Amber, I'm sorry for what I said to you. I never meant for it to come out the way it did.

(Close-up of Amber drying her eyes with her hands. After three times of drying her eyes, Amber looks up to Jay)

Amber: (patting the bed as an indication for Jay to sit) I know you are, but, I can't help it Jay.  
Jay: (sighing) Amber you have no idea how hard it is knowing you're thinking of another guy while with me! (Voice slightly rising)  
Amber: (standing up; over the shoulder shot of Amber from Jay's shoulder) Well, Jay I can't help it. Bray is the father of my son and the first person I ever loved! (Amber's own voice rising)

(Jay closes his eyes at the mention of these words; taking his time he slowly opens them to face Amber)

Jay: (moving forward) You have to move on...Bray is gone Amber, gone.

Amber: (falling back onto bed with her hands placed over her face obstructing her features) Jay! Do you think I don't know that! I know he is gone and is never coming back, I...I...Just miss him. But, you're right I have you now. You have helped me a lot.

Over ground shot of Jay's face

Jay: (taking a slot next to Amber, prying her hands away from her face. Fresh tears have formulated over old ones) Look at me Amber.

Amber looks up into Jay's face

Jay: I love you and I will always will. Bray is gone, yet, I am still here for you and for Bray jnr. You should be thinking about us and how happy we can be. (Smiling).

(Amber makes a sound somewhat between a laugh and a cry)

Amber: (smiling) Thank you Jay...for everything.

(Jay moves his head closer to Amber's)

Medium shot of both their lips fussing together as one)

Fade out

**Scene 6**

[Camera cuts back to the cafeteria, Trudy, Salene, May and Ruby have just finished tidying up

May: (Sits down on a chair) "Done"  
Trudy: (Takes a chair next to her) "Yep, now who's going to help me carry Brady's presents up to her room"  
May: (Small laugh) "Not me"  
Ruby: "I will"

(Trudy and Ruby pick up a bag each which is full of presents for Brady and walk out, Salene walks over to May and May stands up)

May: (smiles) "Lucky girl"  
Salene: "Yeah she is"  
May: (Wraps arms around Salene's waist) "Just like me"  
Salene: (Pulls away) "What if someone sees"  
May: (Throws arms into the air) "Does it really matter if they do?"  
Salene: (softly) "Yes, to me it does"  
May: (Places hands on Salene's shoulders) "If they care for us, they won't mind"  
Salene: I know, I'm just not ready to tell them  
May: (Kisses Salene quickly on the lips and pulls away) "I understand"

**Scene 7**

[Outside the School, Ebony is sitting on the wall with Lex

Lex: "I heard there was a tribe who were fighting the Krul Tribe"   
Ebony: (Sitting up) "Who?"  
Lex: (shrugs) "Don't know, they live in one of the old wear houses"  
Ebony: (Jumps down the wall) "Let's go find them"  
Lex: "What right now?"   
Ebony: "Yes, now come on" (Pulls Lex of the wall)

(Run down the street and out of Camera view)

**Scene 8**

[Gel's room, Gel is sitting in front of her mirror applying Make up and Sammy is sitting on her bed watching her

Gel: (Turns to face Sammy) "What do you think?"  
Sammy: Look's nice  
Gel: (Turns back to mirror) "No I'm not to sure about it!"  
Sammy: Ok  
Gel: (adds more detail to her make up) "Sammy, Can you go and Get me a drink?"  
Sammy: (Jumps up he looks a bit to happy) "Yes" (HE then runs out Gel's room)  
Gel: I want water (Turns back around to find he's gone) "How rude"

**Scene 9 **

[The Camera leaves Gels room and drives over to a room full of technical stuff, broken PCs, cameras, TVs and all kind of batteries. In the middle sits a stressed Ram

Ram (angry to himself): "dn it! If anyone comes asking me for something again I am going and kill him…for real and not only in paradise!!!" [He tries to repair a walkie-talkie  
"Does any of them know, how complicated that is without any power and for all without light in an almost dark room?"  
[The room is really dark, only lightened up with a big candle, what's giving not half enough light for him to see his own hands. But stubborn he works on   
(Sarcastic he imitates the others): Oh Ram…you're the best in such kind of stuff! Ram…would you pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease repair my laptop? Would you pleaaaaaaaaaaase do that…and that…and that…  
(He grumbles some nuts…dn them thing to himself and finally he throws the walkie talkie out of the window)  
Ram: "I just tell Lex…it…uhm…had a little accident…" (With a satisfied smile he lies down in his bed and lets his thoughts drift)

**FLASH BACK**

[Once he had so much…he was the master of a whole imperium…he was unbeatable…he was the king of town…people were scared of him…once he was…lonely…

**FLASH BACK ENDS**

[Sighing Ram gets up again and takes another walkie talkie

Ram: "I must have lost my sense…now I am again working for this idiot…"

**Scene 10 **

[Now the camera wanders over to Ellie's and Jacks room, it's a pretty nice room, a laptop is standing on a big desk, and some books are laying round on it. But the centre of the room is a huge bed with a transparent canopy over it. Ellie just comes out of the bathroom, beside their room, brushing through her long blond hair

Ellie: "So what we are going to do tonight"  
(With a slanting grin Jack comes close her and put his hands on her waist) "Uhm…what about…ehmmm…cooking?" (Amused Ellie grins back) "Cooking? And what, when I am not hungry"  
(He raises his eyebrows, then he smiles evilly, letting his hand swiftly struggle down the strap of her nightdress and kisses her now naked shoulder softly): "That would be quiet a shame…" (Sighing Ellie closes her eyes as he goes on kissing her neck up to her ear, as he arrived there he breathes intimately in her ear) "And? Hungry?"  
(Pulling his shirt high and pushing him towards their bed): "Yes…very hungry indeed…"

[They met in a steaming kiss and vanish under the blanket…

**Scene 11**

[Camera moves down the hall to one of the smaller rooms, it has a single bed pushed against the far wall, a desk on the other side of the room, Lottie is sat on a chair in the middle of the room with Brady on her lap and Darryl is facing them with a sketch book and pencil

Darryl: (Looking up from his drawing "Can you two stay still?"  
Lottie: (Trying not to laugh) "Sorry"  
Darryl: (Sighs) "It's alright nearly finished anyway"  
Brady: (Looks up at Lottie) Can we go play?  
Lottie: In a minute  
Darryl: (Stands up and walks over to his desk opens one of the draws and pulls out colouring pencils) "Just got to colour in"  
Brady: (Starts to jump up and down on Lottie's lap) "Can I colour, can I colour"  
Lottie: Later  
Brady: (Crosses her arms and sulks) "Ok"  
Darryl (Looks up) "I can finish without you, play and I'll find you when I'm finished"  
Brady: "Yay" (Jumps down from Lottie's lap and holds her hand out) "Come on"  
Lottie: See ya (Talks hold of Brady's hand and they walk out)  
Darryl: (to himself) "Kids"

(He gets up and lays on his bed where he carries on with the picture)

**Scene 12**

[Camera cuts to down town, we see Ebony and Lex walk side by side looking from side to side at old warehouses

Ebony: (Suddenly stops) "Are you sure about this?"  
Lex: (A bit unsure) "Yes"  
Ebony: "No your not?"  
Lex: "It was what I was told"  
Ebony: (Angry) "By who?"  
Lex: "Someone I met at the market"  
Ebony: (Sits down on the floor) "Well done Lex"  
Lex: (Sits next to her) "Sorry"  
Ebony: "It's alright (Smiles at Lex) "I Guess"

(Three people are watching them from behind a warehouse)

Ebony: "I can't believe you believed them"  
Lex: (In defense) "It was a she….And she looked nice"  
Ebony: (Small laugh) "You and Girls"

(The three people walk over to Ebony and Lex)

Guy 1: "You're looking for us?"

(Ebony and Lex look up at the three people and stand up)

**Scene 13**

[The Camera enters the old library of town, in the floors of the hundreds of books it's quietly and the silence is filling the air like a big cloud of mystic. We see people in dark coloured clothes, dark violet tones, dark blue, and dark green. A beautiful woman in a violet and black dress sits down on a soft pillow, she lights up some candles around her. Her long dark hair shines softly in the candles light; she closes her eyes and sighs silently. It's to see something heavy is weighing on her mind and it's like she is searching some strength inside of her. Slowly she closes her brown almond eyes and starts to mediate…

**Scene 14**

[The camera enters an old warehouse; we see a table in the middle where Ebony, Lex and some other people are sitting at, around them are different areas closed off by curtains

Ebony: (Leans forward on the table) "Who are you?"  
Guy 1: (Leans forward on the table so he is really close to Ebony) "The question is: who are you?"  
Ebony: (Sits back in her chair so does Guy 1) "Mallrats"  
Guy 1: "The newest Tribe"  
Ebony: "Five months"  
Guy 1: (Sits back in his chair) "So what are you doing here?"  
Lex: "Who are y...?"  
Ebony "Lex shut it!"  
Guy 1: (Laughs and sits back down) "We are the freedom fighters"  
Lex: "So you're the ones who are fighting the Krul tribe"  
Guy 1: "Yes"  
Ebony: "You don't seem to of done much damage"  
Guy 1: "And let me guess you could have done better"  
Ebony: "Sure would"  
Girl 1: "This is not getting us anywhere" (Looks at Lex) "What do you want?"  
Lex: (Remembers the girl) "Hey you're the one"  
Girl 1: "Yes"   
Ebony: "As you were saying this is getting us no where"  
Lex: "We were wondering if you needed any help?"  
Guy1: Any help would be accepted" (Holds his hand out to Lex) "I'm Wolf"   
Ebony: (Takes his hand and smiles) "Ebony)

**Scene 15**

[Camera cuts to Trudy's room, she is sat on her bed reading a book, Darryl knocks on the door

Trudy: (looking up from her book) Come in.  
Darryl: (holds out picture) "I couldn't find Lottie and Brady"  
Trudy: (Takes picture from Darryl) "They are in the back park" (Looks at picture) "This is really good, didn't know you could draw"  
Darryl: (Smiles) "One of my many hidden talents"  
Trudy: (Laughs a bit) "I'm sure it is"  
Darryl: (Heads for the door) "I'll leave you to your book"  
Trudy: (Puts the book down along with the picture) "You can stay and talk if you want!"  
Darryl: (Smiles to himself) "OK" (He then takes a seat at the end of the bed)   
Trudy: (Smiles) "Would you be able to draw me?"  
Darryl: "Sure, I'll just get my stuff" (Gets up and walks to his room)

**Scene 16**

[We are in Ruby's room now, it's a small room, with only a single bed, a rocking chair and a mirror with a little table under it on which she put all the things that were left to her back from her past- which is not very much. Only some jewellery, a diary and some make up. Ruby sits in the rocking chair, staring out of the window

FLASHBACK

Jay: "This building is empty…we could take it for living  
Ebony: (muttered) "Oh…wonderful…school…."  
Ruby: (rolls eyes) "If you don't like it Ebony, find something better!"  
Ebony: "Are you trying to challenge me, missy?"  
Ruby: "What if I am?"

[Slade goes between them

Slade: "Hey, hey ladies…we need to stick together now…we all have nothing left anymore as ourselves!" Ruby: (laughed ironic) "Oh…then the future looks very bright…if a murder is all that's left to me…"

[The others looked confused

Ruby: "Yeah…she has tried to kill me! Why you don't tell them Ebony?"   
Ebony: "Ts, ts, ts…that's the difference between us…if you would have tried to kill me….then I would have used that to make you do what I want…but you're too dramatic…hey…I almost tried to kill everyone in here…and? What do they do? Nothing!!!"

Ruby looks around the others avoid her eyes, Amber starts to say something then changes her mind she just shrugged her shoulders and looked at her with eyes which said That's Ebony…you have to live with it!

FLASHBACK ENDS

[With a sad sigh the blonde shakes her head and comes back to reality, as suddenly her door swings open…

**Scene 17**

[We see Slade entering her room, an almost shy smile on the face

Slade (going through his hair): "Hi Ruby…"  
Ruby (trying to be cool): "Slade…"  
Slade: "What are you doing?"  
Ruby (letting her eyes roll): "I am having sex with my boyfriend, and you?"  
(Slade blushes): "See Ruby I know you're still hurt…but….I really…like you…can't we be friends?"

[The blonde looks up at him, his brown eyes shine pleading and a moment she looks like she's tempt to be nice, but then her face straightens up again

Ruby: "Not now Slade…how shall we be? Think at Ebony…she hates me…and so I hate her…"  
(He shrugs the shoulders): "I know…but she has her friends as well…"  
Ruby (getting angry): "So that's the point…Ebony is out with Lex again and you're jealous…  
Slade (hesitating): "No…I…"  
Ruby: "Oh shut up…and now what? I hope she betrays you with him…then you might now how that feels …GOOD NIGHT SLADE!!!" (She holds open the door and sheepishly he vanishes)

[After closing the door she sinks down on her bed. Her eyes are wavering with tears

Ruby: (mumbling) "He'll never do that to me again…no, no, no…"

(Hammering onto her pillow she starts to cry silently…

Ruby: "No, no, no, noooooooo……"

**Scene 18**

[All the Mallrats apart from Lex and Ebony are sitting in the cafeteria eating, the camera moves around the room to show where everyone is sitting, Amber, Jay, Trudy, Lottie, Bray jr and Brady on one table, Ram, Ruby, Darryl, Jack and Ellie on another and Salene, May, Gel and Sammy and Slade on the last table

Amber: (stands up) "We have to go and find them"  
Ruby: "Why? They can look after themselves?"  
Amber: "Because they are part of our tribe"  
Jay: (Stands up by Amber) "Ok we go into three teams" (He stops and looks around) "May, Salene, Gel and Sammy, Take the east and south part of the city"  
Gel: "Why do I have to go?"  
Amber: "Safety in numbers"  
Jay: "Jack, Ellie and Ram take the north, and me Amber, Slade and Darryl will take the west, the others stay here"

[Everyone gets up and heads of to get their coats apart from the ones staying

Lottie: "Jay?"  
Jay: (pulls on his coat and turns to face her) "Yes Lottie"  
Lottie: "I want to come to"  
Jay: (Looks at Amber and Trudy who both nod) "Yes you can come with me, Amber and Darryl"  
Lottie: "Yay" (Runs of to get her coat)  
Jay: (walks over to Amber and Trudy) "Why?"  
Trudy: "She needs to be able to look after herself"

**Scene 19**

[Camera moves out of the School and we see the Mallrats split into their groups and head of down different paths, May is leading in front of her group and Gel and Sammy are behind her talking we don't hear what they are talking about though, Jay and Darryl and walking in front of Amber and Lottie and Slade is behind them we can not hear what they are talking about, Jack and Ellie and Ram are walking towards the camera and past it they are not talking, the melody for Tribe spirit is played aloud over the scene

**Scene 20**

[Camera turns around and follows Jay, Amber, Lottie and Darryl, Amber and Lottie get in between Jay and Darryl, Slade is walking behind them

Amber: (To Darryl) "I hear you're good at drawing"  
Lottie: "Yeah he drew me and Brady"  
Darryl: (Smiles to himself) "Yeah I am"   
Amber: "Well maybe one day could you draw Bray"  
Jay: "Can we talk about this later and concentrate on the mission"  
Amber: (Angry) "Sorry for talking"  
Jay: "Don't get like that"   
Amber: "Like what Jay?"  
Darryl: (pulls Lottie back) "Here we go again"  
Lottie: (Starts to laugh) "Wish I stayed back now"

**Scene 21**

[The Camera switches to Ram, Jack and Ellie, they are walking up to the warehouses

Ram: "I wonder what they are up to?"  
Ellie: (in disgust) "No thank you"  
Ram: "It's what you two do"  
Jack: (going red) "Shut it Ram"  
Ram: (laughs) "Calm down"  
Ellie: "Both of you be quite, we haven't been here before" (looks around)  
Jack: "I don't think they will be hear"  
Ellie: "You never know"

[One of the warehouses door open's

**Scene 22**

[May, Salene, Gel and Sammy are walking through the shopping area of the city, as they walk past one of the largest clothes shops, four people walk out of the door and watch the Mallrats

Gel: "I don't like it here can we go back now?"  
May: "No, don't be stupid"  
Gel: (Looks behind her) "I really think we should go back now"  
May: "Gel can you please shut up"  
Gel: "But"  
Salene: (Turns to face her) "Gel please, you are safe with us"

**Scene 23**

[Camera zooms in on the opening door and Lex and Ebony walk out, Ebony sees Jack, Ellie and Ram

Ebony: (Shouts) "What are you doing here?"

(Ellie, Jack and Ram walk over to them)

Jack: "Looking for you"  
Lex: "Why?"  
Jack: "You've been missing most of the day"  
Ebony: (Sarcastically) "Aww…and you missed us?!"  
Ellie: (smiles) "Sure"  
Ram: "Can we go back now"  
Lex: "Don't you want to hear what we've been up to?"  
Ellie: "NO thank you"

[The camera cuts and we see them heading back to the School

**Scene 24**

[The Camera has cut to Jay's group who are just outside of the school

Jay: "Let's just hope the other group's found them"  
Amber: "They might of"  
Lottie: "Can't we wait for them inside?"

[Lottie, Darryl and Slade walk back inside

Jay: "I'm sorry"  
Amber: (Wraps her arms around Jay) "It's ok"

**Scene 25**

[The camera is out side the old library, We see someone from behind pulling her hood up she turns around and we can't see her face, see sets of down the road, the camera follows her, as she gets nearer to the school, we see Ram, Ellie, Jack, Ebony and Lex walk over to Amber and Jay, she quickly turns the corner but still looks around, The camera cuts to the Mallrats and Ram Looks in the direction that the girl is in, the Camera cuts back to the girl who quickly hides behind the wall again

**Scene 26**

[The camera cuts to May's group

Sammy: "I'm with Gel, can we go back now?"  
May: "What is it with you two?"  
Salene: (Softly to May) "Calm down"  
May: "We will walk around this block, and then go back, alright?"

[Sammy and Gel nod, the four people who were behind the building come out and walk right behind the Mallrats

Girl 1: "Oh...whom, we have here? I must have hallucinations..."

[The Mallrats turn around and Gel is faced with faces from her past

[Credits cut in

Season 6 (**www.s6. is based on the idea of The Tribe, the ideas for Season 6 come from the writers (The Dreamkeepers), although we claim no right to the characters, images or idea of The Tribe. Please do not attempt to pass on our hard work for this fan fiction as your own**


	2. Episode 2

U**Episode 2: Secrets always find away out**

**Scene 1**

UUAmber, Jay, Trudy, Sammy, Jack, Ellie, May, Salene and Darryl are sitting in the Cafeteria when Ruby and Lottie walk in

Trudy: (Looks up) How is she?

Ruby: (Taken a seat next to Trudy) I'm not to sure, she's just sitting on her bed hugging her pillow and staring at the wall (While Ruby is saying this the camera quickly cuts to Gel's room and we see that she is doing that, then the camera cuts back to the others)

Trudy: Poor thing

Salene: Why would they be so nasty to Gel of all people?

Lottie: (Laughs a bit) ONE, she's a annoying two, she never shuts up

(Some of the others laugh)

Trudy: (angry) Lottie

Lottie: Sorry

Jay: Why don't we go ask her?

Amber: I'll go talk to her

(Amber gets up and walks out)

May: (Getting up) don't you think we should all hear what is going on? (She then follows Amber)

**Scene 2**

[Everyone is in Gel's room. Gel is sat on the bed along with Sammy, Lottie, Brady, Amber with Bray Jr on her lap, Trudy and Ram are sat on chairs which are in the corner of the room, Jack and Ellie are leaning on the desk, Lex is leaning in the door frame, Ruby, Salene and May are sitting on the floor and Darryl, Jay, Ebony and Slade are standing around the rest of the room

Gel: I don't want to talk about it

Ebony: Well we want to hear about it so spill.

Gel: No (She starts to cry and covers her face with her pillow)

Amber; (Passes Bray to Trudy before moving next to Gel and she puts her arm around her) It's ok

Gel: (Still crying) I didn't mean to do it, they tricked me

Amber: Who did, what did you do?

Gel: It was a couple of years ago when I first heard about him and Trudy

Amber: Gel who are you talking about

Gel: Zoot and the chosen

(Everyone looks at Trudy then back at Gel)

Gel: They came here and took over……

FLASH BACK

[We see children running away from the chosen, we then see a younger Gel running with two other people

Gel over voice: They came to the city one night and took over bit by bit killing any one who got in their way, It wasn't safe for anyone, some tribes tried to fight them but failed, they made their base in the one of the large offices

[Camera zooms into one of the large offices we see the Guardian standing on the front steps talking to the people below him

Gel OV: He said if we worked with him we would live but not everyone in my tribe agreed. I was scared didn't know what to do, so one night I went over to the chosen base, I made a deal with the chosen, which was that they could take some of tribe to Roxby Downs if they left me alone.

End of FLASH BACK

Ebony: (laughed a bit) didn't expect that from you

Jay: Ebony it's not funny, no wonder her tribe want her out of the city, I'm with them.

Amber: Jay

[Gel jumped up from her bed and pushed past the Mallrats

Gel: (Shouting and crying) I didn't mean to, I was so scared, I didn't want to die

Ebony: Do you know who she reminds me of

Ellie: who?

Ebony: Patsy

**Scene 3**

[We see a girl from behind with long brown hair with blonde and white highlights init along with feathers in her hair walking into a small town called Tarcoola, the camera spins around her and we see her face, it's a face we have not seen in a long time

Girl: (from behind) Pats wait up

Patsy: (Smiling and turning around) I am

(The older girl stops next to Patsy)

Patsy: Cassandra your are leader and you can't even keep up with me

Cassandra: (laughs) I'm older then you

Patsy: (Joins in) Oh by a whole year

[The two girls carry on walking the camera doesn't move they walk out of sight

**Scene 4**

[Gel is sat on the wall outside of the school when Amber, Trudy, May and Salene join her

Trudy: We all make mistakes

Gel: I got some of them killed and the rest got sent to Roxby downs

Salene: What's Roxby downs?

Gel: It was the chosen's main mine camp, then I was told that the Techno's took over

Salene: That means some of our friends could be there, Ryan

Amber: Bray

Salene: (stands up) you didn't think about telling us this

Gel: (starting to cry) I didn't think

Salene: You never think (She then runs back inside)

May: (Walks up to Gel) your playing in a grown up world now Gel (She then slaps her hard across the face) so it's time to grow up! (She then follows Salene)

Gel: (Looks at Trudy and Amber) I'm so sorry (She then runs back in side)

Trudy: Poor kid, I can't believe how the others reacted

Amber: Jay, has no idea what the Chosen were like

Trudy: You're right he doesn't know so don't be so hard on him

**Scene 5**

[Gel is in her room looking around, she drops to the floor and pulls something out from under her bed, it's her suitcase, she starts to back her things when Lottie walks in

Lottie: What you doing?

Gel: sorting out my things

Lottie: Why?

Gel: Cause I feel like it

Lottie: Why?

Gel: (Shouts) Get out of my room

Lottie: Why you planning to kill us all (She then runs out)

[Gel drops to the floor and crying her eyes out

FLASH BACK

(We see a younger Gel, sitting on her old bed crying when a young guy walks in)

Phoenix: Gel what's wrong

Gel: (Looks up) I've done something

Phoenix: (Sits on the bed next to her and takes her hand into his) what is it, you can tell me

Gel: You know that tribe meeting I told everyone about?

Phoenix: yeah

Sapphire: (Runs into the room) come quick guys the tribe meeting was a trap I was the only one to get away.

Phoenix: (looked at Gel who looked away, he let go of her hand and stood up) you set it up

Gel: I did it for us

Phoenix: The only person you care about is yourself

Sapphire: What's going on?

Phoenix: It was Gel she set the trap

Gel: I'm so sorry I was confused

Phoenix: Get out of here before I send you flying

Gel: (quickly jumped up from her bed and ran out of her home on to the street, she tripped up and landed in mud)

Sapphire: (Now at the door with the rest of the Modes) it suits you Gel

Gel: (Getting up) I'm so sorry

Sapphire: it's to late are friends are dead because of you

Gel: He told me he would not kill them

Sapphire: Well let me tell you some thing if I ever see you in this city again I will kill you.

END OF FLASH BACK

Gel: (Whispers) I'm sorry

**Scene 6**

(May runs after an upset Salene, anger perturbing from her features. May gathers her speed as to catch up to a running and crying Salene).

May: (grabbing Salene's arm) Salene would you stop running! (Frustration building)

Salene: May...just leave me...please (tears cascading down her face)

May: Talk to me Salene

Salene: May! Stop! Let me go!

May: (not letting go on Salene's arm but, applying pressure to it instead) We will talk now!

(May, forces her lover into a isolated room. Facing her defiantly)

May: Ryan is gone! (Simple saying what she knew was true)

Salene: Do you think I don't know that. I'm hurt Gel never told us. I still miss him May! I... (Stuttering)

May: You still love him don't you? (Sadness proclaimed in her voice)

Salene: I don't know May. I still hold him dear but...but, things are different. I'm different.

May: (confused) What do you mean?

Salene: I mean that I care for you may, a girl. I just well I miss him.

May: Well…I am here now Salene doesn't that mean anything?

(Salene remains silent for a few minutes though, feeling more like a life time. She turns slowly to May)

Salene: I don't know May.

May: (tears filling her eyesight) are you telling me if Ryan came back, you would leave me?

(Salene remains silent.)

May: I see. (May, turns around and leaves)

Salene: I love you May. (Salene collapses on the floor in tears. Rocking herself back and forth)

**Scene 7**

[The camera returns to Tarcoola we see Patsy and Cassandra sitting at a round table there is an empty chair between the two girls, they are laughing and talking away, as an older guy with short spiky hair walks over to them carrying a tray with three glasses of water on it

Patsy: (looks up at the man and smiled) Thanks Ryan

Ryan: (Taking his seat) No problems Pats

Patsy: So what have you been up to all day while I and Cassandra got water?

Ryan: well…I did a bit here and there

Cassandra: (Laughs a bit) so nothing then?

Ryan: (Laughs) if you put it that why then yes

Patsy: (Shakes her head) Ryan, Ryan, Ryan

Ryan: I'm aloud some rest no?

Cassandra: You hurt you back a week ago

Ryan: it still hurts a bit

[The camera moves away from the three laughing friends

**Scene 8**

Amber slowly walked into her and Jay's room. Amber placed a hand on her temple, shaking her head to get rid of the pain in her head.

(Barging into the room. Jay angry walks up to Amber)

Jay: Why did you stick up fro her?!

Amber: (turning around) because I can Jay.

[Jay takes a step back. Shocked at the simple reply Amber said

Jay: How could you? Amber, look what she did (pleading).

Amber: Everyone makes mistakes. Everyone deserves to be forgiven Jay, even Gel.

Jay: (taken Amber's hands) she sold out her own tribe. Our friends are taken and she could have told us about all of this before.

[Amber moves her hands away form Jay's

Amber: No Jay!

Jay: No what? Amber

Amber: Do you see the fear and guilt in Gel's eyes? Do you? Well, I do. I see the pain and forgiveness she craves. All, you see is the arrogant and selfish girl, she wants us to see. Not the true her.

Look into her eyes Jay just look.

Jay: I don't know. I don't think we should let this go…She did wrong.

Amber: (frustration finally seeping through) what is wrong with you?! How pig-headed can one guy get! How self-cantered can you get Jay. If I remember correctly, which I do. You were a Techno. Do you think we should have forgiven you? Well...?

Jay: I was different...

[Amber cuts in

Amber: What makes you so different?

Jay: (lost for words.) ummmm...Amber, please calm down.

Amber: (looking Jay directly in the eyes.) Get out...

Jay: Am...

Amber: OUT!

[Heeding her words, Jay, leaves. Amber closes the door, sliding down in wrapped up in the emotions flowing through her.

**Scene 9**

[Camera cuts to a man with a little boy on his hand. They walk in silence along the new place they just arrived too

Kaden: Looks pretty cool here, Bray!

Bray: (smiles): I think everything looks pretty cool after the place we lived in the last years!

Kaden: (grins a little): That's true…hmmm…Bray? Do you think I…we…hmmm…?

Bray: Hungry?

(Bit blushed the boy nods and Bray gives him a warm smile): "Its okay boy…I am hungry too…come on let's find a place to stay for the night and then we eat…"

(Happily Kaden smiles and nods again)

[Camera cuts to a girl, in a sexy outfit, but she looks tired and ill. Her walk isn't straight, it more seems like she is drunken. She holds onto the wall, to be able to walk as five violent looking guys suddenly stop her

Girl: "Let me alone…I am not feeling good…"

Guy1: "Awww….what do you have sweetie? (Touches her waist intimately, she pushes him away)

Girl: "Don't dare to touch me…"

Guy2 (finds an injection in he r bag): "What do we have here?" (Holds high some injection pills)

Girl (grabs after it): "Its my medicine…I need to survive…"

Guy3: "Must be good stuff then…"

Girl: "It's no stuff…its insulin…I am diabetic…"

Guy1: "Sure…as if a diabetic could have survived so long…" (Takes a pill and steps it broken)

(Girl gets furious and collects her power together): "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

[Camera goes back to Bray and Kaden who look up confused as they hear the scream

Kaden "Was what this?" (Bray shrugs his shoulders and tells him)

Bray: "I go and have a look…you stay…"

(Kaden wants to protest but Bray looks just at him and vanishes then into the direction of the scream)

[Bray enters the place, where the girl desperately tries to save her necessary medicine

Bray: "Hey…what you are doing with her? Let her go!"

Girl: "Oh please help me…"(tears rundown her face and she is shacking heavy)

Guy1: "Stay out our business!"

(Bray sets on an unimpressed face and takes a stick from the floor): "Well…I have a problem with my ear…you need to come closer to speak to me!"" (´Guy1 looks unsure at the others, who seems not used to see their leader be frightened, so Guy 1 steps closer)

Guy1: "I'll show you who's leading here…"

Bray: "I'm waiting, man…"

(Guy1 storms to him and wants to rip the stick away, Bray just turns it round and smashes Guy1 down onto the floor)

Bray: "Was that everything? Now I'm impressed…" (In his eyes is a cruelness that we didn't knew in him before, the other guys run away)

Guy1: "Next time…"(runs away too

Bray: "I am waiting impatiently!"(He calls behind the running guy with a grin, then eh runs over to the girl which fainted now) "Hey you…come back…hey…(he shakes her, then he discovers the insulin and looks shocked at the pale girl)

Bray. "Damn it…diabetic…how do you survive?" (Tender his hand wipes off the sweat of her forehead, he collects her things together and takes her then up in his arms, carrying her back to Kaden)

**Scene 10**

[Camera swifts along to Ram and Lex, sitting in Rams room

Lex (quite angry): "That little selfish…..bitch!"

Ram (quite amused): "That would make her fit to you…"

Lex (glaring at him): "They that again and you're a piece of garbage…"

Ram (waving tiredly):"Already have been there, so…NO THANKS!"

(Ram looks at the guy who hardly can control the anger inside and gets earnest)

Ram: "You think tai-San maybe is at the place or?"

Lex: "Maybe she was…maybe I could have saved her…if that stupid cow only would have said something…"

Ram: "You could be angry with me too…I knew bout Roxby Down…but never thought about telling you…"

Lex (sarcastic): "Well….I knew you were pure evil…but Gel? She played Miss Holy Innocent…"

Ram (grins slanting): The point would be different if she would have let you on, won't it?

(Lex raises from his chair and just sends ram an angry look, before he leaves, ram grins slanting)

Ram: "Lex, Lex, Lex…"

**Scene 11**

[We see Ebony and Slade, Ebony is putting on a new shirt. Slade is watching from the bed

Slade: "Man…if sex would have an explanation…then it would be you…"

Ebony (annoyed): "What you mean with that?" (Slade gets up from bed, close her and starts to kiss her neck)

Slade: "You just look so damn hot…"

Ebony (rolls eyes): "Tell me something I don't know…"

Slade (bites her softly into her neck): "Why you are so nasty?"

Ebony (pushing him away): "How can you think at that now? Just after what we heard from her…"

Slade (rolling his eyes now): "Don't come telling me, that's what on your mind…come on Ebony...you've done worse things then that…"

Ebony (glaring at him): "What you mean with that?"

Slade: "I mean…you….you sold Trudy to the Chosen…you…married Ram…you…erm…"

Ebony: "So now I amt he evil again? To remind you I often rescued all the Asses in here as well!"

Slade: "Is it really that what makes you so upset? Isn't just that I am not the man you want to be with?

Ebony: "What's that saying again?

Slade: "maybe you want to be with Lex...as you spent more time with him as with me..I guess if he would kiss your neck..."

Ebony: (slaps his face):"How dare you? Don't you know what I have done to be with you?"

(Ebony opens the door and leaves, slamming it close, Slade plops down onto bed)

Slade (to himself): "Well down Slade!!!"

**Scene 12**

[Camera cuts back to Bray and Kaden. They watch the girl

Kaden: "Will she be okay?"

Bray (looking concerned): "I hope…she has diabetic…"

Kaden (wide eyes): "What's that?"

Bray: "It means your pancreas doesn't give enough insulin to your body, we need insulin to control our blood sugar. If it's too low we fall into unconscious and die…and if it is too high we fall into unconscious after a while as well…"

Kaden (now concerned and shocked): "So she will die?"

Bray (shacking his head): "Not if I can prevent it…"

(Bray opens her mouth and smells on her anthem)

Kaden (wondering): "What you're doing???"

Bray: ´"Her anthem smells like alcohol…when the blood sugar is to high we produce a substance like alcohol…means she needs sugar…"

(Kaden watches impressed how Bray takes the water bottle, fills up some of the water into a cup and dissolves some sugar in it): "How can you know all of that?"

(Bray takes her head on his lap): "I've went to school…but now be quiet…"

(Careful Bray fills in some of the liquid into her mouth)

Bray: "Come on girl…fight!"

**Scene 13**

Ellie [pacing around their room: I can't believe Gel, how could she…I mean urgh it makes me so mad…

Jack [stands and walks over to Ellie, wrapping his arms around her shoulders: You need to calm down…

Elle[breaks away from Jack's embrace, turning round to glare at him: Calm down, don't you get it, my sister could be in that place and…[walks to doorway and looks angrily out…she knew about it the whole darn time

Jack [not sure what to say nods at Ellie

Ellie [turns back to Jack: We need to do something about her

Jack [shrugs, feeling awkward: I guess

Ellie[Acting as though she hadn't heard Jack She needs to be dealt with, there's nothing else to say about it, she betrayed us…

Jack[Looks at Ellie worriedly, scratching his head, wondering what Ellie would do

**Scene 14**

[Camera shows back at Bray and Kaden, who still wait the girl to wake up

Kaden (anxious): "Is she dead, Bray?" (Bray shakes his head and speaks silently, softly stroking over the girls hair)

Bray: "No…she is alive Kaden…look she is breathing….(Turns his full attention to the girl) "Come on…wake up…its everything okay now…(fills in another drop of the sugar liquid in the girls mouth)

[Girl shudders suddenly and excited the guys look at her

Kaden (whispering): "She's waking up!"

Bray (nodding): "Yeah..she is…"

[Camera moves up close to Brays face, who looks as if he wants to translate his power into the girl. Then the Camera moves close up at the girls face, slowly she opens her eyes

Bray (with a smile): "There you are again…"

Kaden (happily): "Are you okay?"

[Girls flushes her eyelashes confused

Girl: "Who are you? Where is my…?" (looks hectically round)

Bray: "Your bag is here…don't worry…your medicaments are save…"

Girl (looking relieved): "Thanks….you saved my life…."

Kaden (proud): "Bray really saved your life…first he rescued you from the boys and then he gave you sugar medicine…"

[Girl looks at Bray, who becomes a bit of red

Bray (modest): "That was nothing…"

Girl (taking his hand, speaking softly): "Thanks Bray…I'm Maya…"

**Scene 15**

[Outside of the school we see Gel with her coat on and pulling her suitcase down the road, Lottie walks out and runs over to Gel

Lottie: (Sad) You're leaving

Gel: (Turns to face her) Yes

Lottie: Why, No one wants you to go

Gel: (Gets closer to Lottie) I'm bored being a Mallrat; I don't need you guys anymore

Lottie: (A bit teary) Won't you miss us? Won't you miss me?

Gel: Yes I will, but I'm so bored

Lottie: Will I ever see you again

Gel: Maybe (See turns to leave) Bye Lottie

Lottie: Bye

[The Camera turns around and we see that Gel is crying as see walks away from the school

Lottie: (Watches as Gel goes out of sight) Bye Gel (see then turns to go back in)

**Scene 16**

[The camera follows Lottie as she walks back in, on the way she passes Ruby, raising up to get an overview of the group of Mall rats gathered in the café, talking amongst themselves

Lottie [Slumps down in a chair, placing her arms on a table she rests her head on her arms and sighs

Lex [is showing Sammy a card trick, looks up at Lottie What's up with you? Women's problems[Smirks

Lottie [glares at Lex and yells angrily: Shut up

Amber [stops feeding Bray jnr: Lex stop being an idiot and Lottie don't yell…

Lottie [sadly: Sorry

Trudy [looks up at Lottie, concern on her face: What's the matter Lottie, you seem a bit down, is everything okay?

Lottie [shakes her head: It's Gel

[Some of the others stiffen at the name of the person who betrayed them

Jack [looks to Ellie, who is turning red with anger

Lottie [teary: She's gone just upped and left…

Trudy: But why?

Lottie [Amber places a reassuring hand on her shoulder: She said she was bored with being a Mallrat…

Lex [laughs: Good riddance to the airhead, she was nothing but a pain…

Amber [turns to face him: Shut up Lex

[Lex shuts his mouth and scowls

Trudy [speaks glumly: So that's it, Gel's walked out on the tribe…

[Lottie nods as Salene hugs her

**Scene 17**

[Ruby walks out after seeing Lottie walk in, See sits on the wall

Ruby: (To herself) Maybe I should follow Gel, none of the others will miss me, but then again Lottie needs me (She pus her head in her hands)

[The Camera moves behind Ruby, we see a figure in a black cloak hide behind a building, Ruby's head goes up

Ruby: (looking in the direction the black figure was) Who's there?

[No reply

Ruby: I'm waning you if you don't show yourself I'll get the others

[Still no reply

Ruby: (A bit scared) Is this some sort of game Lex? (She jumps of the wall)

[Still no reply, Ruby slowly starts to walk backwards to the school front door

Ruby: That's it I'm getting the others (Ruby turns around and runs back inside)

**Scene 18**

[The camera shows the group as they sit in the café, Salene, Trudy and Amber are talking, Lex and Sammy are experimenting with a card trick, and Lottie is playing with Ellie

Lex [smirks: No, no you got it all wrong….

Salene [glances at Lex and Sammy and smiles: Guys [rolls eyes

Amber [also looks at guys and smiles…yeah, who needs them [looks at baby Bray as he gurgles

[Camera swings round from the group to a figure running in and then zooms out to show the whole group

Ruby [out of breath: Guys you'll never guess what I've seen…

Lex [Smiles: Oh let me guess….

Sammy [grins and butts in: …chocolate cake

Ruby [glares at Lex and Sammy

Lottie [rolls her eyes at Lex and Sammy: What did you see Ruby?

Ruby [looks at girls: I saw a figure in a dark cloak

Lex [sarcastically: Whoa sounds scary

Ruby [angrily: No I really did, I saw this person with a cloak on…

Trudy [doubtful: Well who was it?

Ruby [shrugs shoulders: I don't know, I didn't see their face…

[Amber, Salene and Trudy look at each other and then look back to Ruby

Ruby [stressed: Don't you guys believe me?

Lex [smirks: Doesn't look like it babe…

[Camera swings to Ruby's frustrated face

**Scene 19**

[Camera focuses on Salene as she walks to Lottie's room and knocks softly

Lottie [looks up at the door: Oh hi Salene, come in…

Salene [smiles and sits on bed: Are you okay? You seemed kind of down earlier on

Lottie [nods and sniffs, you can see she's been crying I'm just upset about Gel

Salene [touches Lottie's shoulder reassuringly: What did she say?

Lottie: She said she was bored of being a Mallrat…

Salene [raises eyebrow: But…

Lottie: Well I don't think it's the whole truth, I think she didn't want to stay here anymore…

Salene [nods: Yeah she may have felt like that, but you can't blame yourself…

Lottie: I thought we we're friends, I mean not close or anything but well I can't believe she was leaving because she was bored. Gel doesn't go anywhere without her beauty stuff…

Salene [frowns: What do you mean?

Lottie [holds up hairdryer: She left this behind

Salene [smiles and sighs: Oh…

Lottie: But if she wanted to really go, she would have taken this with her…

Salene [hugs Lottie: You know a wise person once said to me, that there are no accidents in this life…

Lottie [frowns: What do you mean?

Salene [smiles warmly: Well if Gel is meant to be a Mallrat she'll come back to us…

[Lottie smiles as the camera zooms out on the two girls who are hugging

**Scene 20**

[Camera shows Amber sitting in her room, in a rocking chair, watching baby Bray sleep as it knocks silently on the door

Amber: "Come in if its not you, Jay!

Ellie (comes in with a confused face): "Stress with Jay?"

Amber (rolls her eyes): "Ask myself why I ever let him into my bed…"

Ellie (sitting down on Amber's bed with a worried face): "I thought you two are so much in love…?"

Amber (bit teary): "I thought that myself…" (Rubs over her eyes and sighs) "But that's my business….what brought you here, Ellie?"

[Ellie leaning over conspiring

Ellie: "It's about what Gel told us…"

Amber (sighing nerved): "She left Ellie…we won't go helping ourselves if we still want to make her suffer…she's gone…"

Ellie (shaking her head):"Its not bout taking revenge…its about that thing with the mines…we know now were our friends might be brought too…we can find them!"

[Amber raises her eyebrows; Ellie takes her hands in hers

Ellie (speaking passionately): "Think of it Amber…Alice…KC…Cloe…maybe even Ryan and Patsy…and…" (Careful she looks at Amber) "….Bray…"

Amber (pulling her hands out of Ellie's): "Bray is dead! Gone…the Technos killed him!"

Ellie: "Mega's maybe manipulated it…or maybe even Jay so that you give him a chance…you never know that for certain. It said DELETED who tells you it's not the same Mega did with you and jay? Maybe Bray is still alive, just lost his memory…."

[Amber stands up and walks up and down

Amber: "I know you miss Alice…no one knows how hard it is to miss a person you love, but Ellie…"

Ellie (getting up angry): "Are you sure, you do? You comforted yourself very fast…and that with a man who was responsible for your sons fathers disappear!"

[Camera cuts from Ellie's angry face, to Ambers who gets pale and tears up. Amber storms to her door and opens it

Amber: "You may go now…I don't need to listen to that bullshit!"

Ellie (with an angry glare):"So big Amber takes a decision without even thinking bout it?"

Amber: "I am not going push up everyone's hope and then we can't fulfill the hope…sorry Ellie…no way!"

Ellie: "Sure…play queen…poor Bray…I am sure he would have searched the rest of his life if, it was you who was missing…"

Amber (shouting): "Just leave and never dare to judge bout my feelings again!"

[Ellie storms away, Amber shut the door and runs to little Bray who woke up from his mothers scream and takes him up in her arms

Amber (comforting): "Shh…don't you cry baby…its okay…shhh…" (She rocks him)

[She walks up and down and looks then out of the window, tears running down her face

Amber: "I never stop loving your father…I never stop loving you Bray…"

**Scene 21**

[The camera follows Ruby as she storms away from the café and goes into May's room, looking for someone who will believe her

May [looks up from where she is laying on the bed flicking through a magazine

Ruby [smiles: May, I know you'll believe me

May [shuffles up to a sitting position, looking un-amused: Oh yeah believe what?

Ruby [sits on bed: About the cloaked person

May [frowns: What cloaked person? Did I miss something?

Ruby: Well I told the others about this strange looking person I saw and they thought I imagined it, I mean why would they think that

May [smiles: Who are we talking about?

Ruby: Well Lex, Amber, Trudy…oh and Salene

May: Well Lex doesn't believe in anything that doesn't involve women or making a profit [Ruby laughs, Amber is stuck on a moral high horse and Trudy well she's never keen on believing bad things…

Ruby [looks puzzled: How do you mean?

May: Well you know about the Chosen right[Ruby nods She was involved and they brain washed her, now she doesn't tend to accept things that right in her face..

Ruby [nods: Yeah I guess…what about Salene though? Why didn't she believe me?

May [looks sad: Sal's got a lot on her mind…

Ruby [smiles weakly…oh okay, do you believe me?

May: Sure if you said you saw something then I believe you

[Ruby leans in to hug May who looks doubtful as the camera zooms out of the two of them hugging

**Scene 22**

[The camera goes into Lex's room he is sitting on his bed talking to Ebony

Lex: (Laughs) Your joking

Ebony: Does it look like it?

Lex: (Still laughing) But me and you

Ebony: (A degust look) I know its sick

Lex: (Stopped laughing) Oi

Ebony: Sorry buts it true…he needs to get it into his thick head I love him not you

Lex: Have you told him this

Ebony: I slapped him when he told me what he thought

Lex: Ebony?

Ebony: I'm sorry, it's just wrong

Lex: (Looks sad) You know it hurts me (Puts his fist to his heart) when you talk about me like that

Ebony: (Starts laughing) I'm sorry but I see you as a best friend

Lex: Aw I'm touched

Ebony: (Hits him) Shut up

[The Camera leaves the two to play fight and moves down the hall

**Scene 23**

[The camera carries on down the Hall and turns into Slade's Room, Slade is sat on his bed and Ram is sitting on a chair backwards

Slade: (puts head in hands) I just don't get her

Ram: (smiles) why would you want to, she's poison

Slade: (looks up) funny coming from you

Ram: It's just Ebony isn't a one man girl, like I'm not a one girl guy

Slade: (laughs) Sure

Ram: Take my advice leave Ebony to Lex and find yourself a nice girl…like Ruby

Slade: (Getting angry) I'm not into a nice girl like Ruby

Ram: Calm down I was only saying

Slade: Well don't, why would she go for someone like Lex

Ram: I don't know….have you asked her

Slade: sort of

Ram: What do you mean?

Slade: (going red) I sort of had a go at her

Ram: Well done

Slade: you're meant to be on my side

Ram: (Laughs) sorry (he gets up and heads out.

[The camera leaves and we see Slade lay down on the bed

**Scene 24**

[Trudy is sitting in the café when Darryl walks in

Darryl: (Pours a glass of water) you alright?

Trudy: (looks up) yeah just thinking about gel, all alone out there

Darryl: (sits next to her) I still can't believe she left without saying good bye

Trudy: people do things which they think is right even if it does hurt the ones they love

Darryl: Do you really think Gel will return

Trudy: I hope so if only for one day to know that she is alright and not lying in a ditch covered in blood

Darryl: She might act stupid sometimes but deep down she has a brain somewhere

Trudy: (laughs) True

Darryl: I wonder how Sammy and Lottie are coping

Trudy: Must be hard on them, anyway it's time for Brady's walk (She gets up)

Darryl: See you later

[The camera follows Trudy out and Darryl is left to his water

**Scene 25**

[Camera zooms into a glum looking Sammy who is sitting on Gel's bed, hugging her pillow and breathing in the smell of her, camera pulls out to show both the room and the doorway

Jack [walks past Gel's room and looks in, spotting Sammy: Sammy are you okay?

Sammy [blushes, and drops Gel's pillow: Um yeah…

Jack [walks into Gel's room: What are you doing here?

Sammy: Well, err I was…

Jack [smiles, and leans against the door frame: You miss her

Sammy: No

Jack [looks surprised: You sure?

Sammy [sits up on bed: Yeah, I mean she's a girl

Jack [laughs: So…that doesn't mean you can't miss them

Sammy: It doesn't?

Jack [moves into the room: No…it's fine to miss Gel

Sammy [looks relieved: I do miss her she was a fun and caring person to have around

Jack [mutters: Well that's not a word I'd use to describe Gel

Sammy [frowns: What?

Jack [pats Sammy on the back: It's fine to miss Gel, she's a friend of yours and you care about her

Sammy: But Lex says that girls aren't friends, and that they nag too much

Jack [laughs: Yeah well Lex's brain only works one way, trust me it's fine to be friends with a girl and care about them. I mean it's not as though you love her or anything.

Sammy [coughs and goes bright red: No way

Jack [nods: Right, so how about we get out of here and go get something to eat

Sammy [looks relieved and gets up off bed: Great, I'm starving

Jack: Sammy you're always starving

[The camera follows Jack and Sammy as they leave Gel's room, before swinging back to focus on the empty room

**Scene 26**

[The camera is at the outskirts of the city, we see Gel drop her suitcase to the floor and sits down on it

Gel: (To herself) on my own again

[She pulls a bottle out of her handbag and takes a sip before carrying on out of the city the camera watchers as she goes out of sight for good

**Scene 27**

[The Camera is outside and Trudy is walking out of the school with Brady, she walks down the street the camera follows her

Brady: Mommy, Gel gone

Trudy: (sadly) yes Gel gone and won't be back

Brady: Never, never

Trudy: That's right

Brady: me liked Gel

Trudy: So did I

[Trudy hears footsteps behind her, she turns her head around but no one is their she picks up Brady

Trudy: (Whispers) WE have to be quiet

Brady: Laughs and puts her finger to her lips) Ok mommy

[Trudy quickly turns the corner, she sees the figure in a black clock walk past, Trudy steps out behind them

Trudy (Shouts) what do you want with us?

Brady: (Laughs) I thought we had to quiet

(The figure turns around, her head is low)

Trudy: Well speak then

??: Look how much you have grown Brady

Trudy: (shocked) how do you know my Baby's name

??: Because I was part of your tribe

Trudy: Show yourself

[The figure looks up and pulls down her hood, her long black and purple hair falls down around her face, she then looks up and smiles

??: Hello Trudy

Trudy: (Shocked) Tai-san

[End credits cut in

Season 6 (**www.s6. is based on the idea of The Tribe, the ideas for Season 6 come from the writers (The Dreamkeepers), although we claim no right to the characters, images or idea of The Tribe. Please do not attempt to pass on our hard work for this fan fiction as your own**


	3. Episode  3

**Episode 3: Problems**

**Scene 1**

[Camera moves around to focus on both Tai-san and Trudy's faces, Trudy is very shocked, and Brady stands hugging her mother's leg

Trudy: Tai-san….

Tai-san: Yes it is me…(smiles warmly, looks down at Brady) she's grown…

Trudy (is speechless and nods) But I don't understand…. I mean how did you get here?

Tai-san: It's a long story and it's not one I can explain right now….

Trudy (looks confused): Why…

Tai-san: I cannot explain my reasons; I just need you to trust me…

Trudy (nods and then smiles): It's great that you're back, wait till I tell the others…Lex is going to be amazed to see you…

Tai-san (sighs): I can't see them…not yet

Trudy (frowns): But why, you've come back to us…I don't understand

Tai-san: It's as I said, I cannot tell you. I need you to keep this quiet; can you do that for me?

Trudy (pauses to think about the idea and then nods): I guess

Tai-san (hugs her quickly): Thank you, I will be in contact, take care

[Tai-san pulls her hood up and disappears down the street, leaving Brady and a confused Trudy behind. Trudy picks up Brady

Brady: Funny lady gone

Trudy (nods): Funny lady indeed

[Camera follows the path that Tai-san took, the street now deserted and empty

**Scene 2**

[Ruby and May are sharing cups of coffee in the café; the camera shows a wide-angle image of the café

Ruby (laughs): Really?

May (nods and smiles): Yeah

Ruby (resumes laughing): I can't believe that you and Lex…it's just so unexpected

May (smiles): You didn't think I went for nice guys all my life did you?

Ruby (shakes her head and takes a sip of coffee): No I just never imagined you and Lex

May (punches Ruby playfully): Oh get over it…we did it and its over…never again

[Salene appears from behind Ruby, looks over at May and Ruby

Ruby: Never?

May (shakes her head): No thanks…I like my men like I like my cars nice, new and clean, not second hand, used and falling apart

Ruby (laughs): I don't think Lex would appreciate hearing you call him second hand

May: No I guess not…though what do you expect when he offers it on a plate, so did he ever offer you?

Ruby (blushes): Now that would be telling…

[Both girls break into uncontrollable laughter as a sad Salene leaves the café empty handed, May spots her out of the corner of her eye

**Scene 3**

[Camera follows Salene as she heads back to her room, she sits down on the bed bringing her knees up to her chest as she sighs and puts her head in her knees and remembers

[FLASHBACK to the warehouse where Salene went for her bulimia binges, images and short snippets are seen

The door opens and in walks Ryan

Ryan: Salene….

Salene: "I'm not safe here Ryan"

Salene: These people, they're ruthless

[END FLASHBACK

[Salene in her room sighs as a stray tear falls down her cheek

[FLASHBACK to the train where Salene and Ryan stayed the night

Ryan: And if you feel that Bul-Mania thing coming on, you just let me know, OK

Salene nods

Ryan: This is for you (hands her a plastic spoon)

Salene: Oh Ryan what are we gonna do with you?

Ryan: I don't know, what do you wanna do?

Salene: Take care of you I suppose

[END FLASHBACK

Salene starts to sob as she remembers the last time that she saw Ryan

[FLASHBACK to where Ryan finds out he will never see his child

Ryan: I want the truth about me and my baby. And you're not going to fob me off this time.

Salene: Someone's said something haven't they?

Ryan: It doesn't matter who said what, just tell me the truth Salene

Salene: The Guardian's decided….

Ryan: What's that creep gone and done now?

Salene: he thinks it's better if the fathers don't see their children.

Ryan: No one's going to stop me from seeing my child being born.

Salene: No Ryan, seeing your child ever

Ryan: What?

Salene: I'm sorry

Ryan: Eve? No, tell me you didn't agree, Salene. Say you told him where to go, please.

Salene: Ryan, I had no choice

Ryan: You're one of them aren't you? You don't need to pretend anymore

Salene: No, its not like that Ryan. I'm so sorry.

Ryan: Sorry? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY? SORRY? I might have lost you. BUT NO ONE'S TAKING MY BABY FROM ME, NOT YOU, NOT HIM, NOT ANYONE. HE IS THE ONE THAT'S GOING TO BE SORRY.

[END FLASHBACK

Salene collapses on to her bed as she has a good cry

[Camera slowly zooms out of the scene

**Scene 4**

[Camera cuts to a familiar face, the guy is gazing into the air, in front of him a cup of coffee. His finger circles over the table and he is lost in his thought

FLASH BACK

"I gonna kill you!" he screamed furiously at the man in the white robe. He jumped over the desk and grabbed around the mans throat. He felt the power getting less, he saw the fear in the mans eyes, he smelled the panic. His heart cheered excite din him, he was seconds away to kill the pure devil, but then…he was packed by some guards. And as scared the man just looked a moment ago, the more arrogant he looked now "Bring him away…"

FLASH BACK END

Guy (mumbling): "And they brought me away…directly into hell…and then into another hell…"

[WE see pictures of him, dusty in a dark mine, working with a sharp rake on the hard stones / We see him wandering free back on the way to his home, we see him meeting people on the way (PONY JOE) / We see how he says Goodbye to his old life and turns round /We see how Technos get him and then how he flees with some other people from a camp

[A young woman with curly blond long hair enters the room, the guy doesn't notice as he's to lost in his thoughts. A smile on her lips she moves close to him

Woman (kissing the guys cheek): "Daydreaming?"

Guy (looks at her confused): "Oh hi Cassandra…"

Cassandra (raising her left eyebrow amused) :"Cassandra? So formal?"

Guy (laughs and pulls her down on his lap, kisses her cheek as well): "Sorry…CASS…"

Cassandra (stroking over his cheek and closing her arms round his neck): "What's up to you, Ryan?"

Ryan : "Nothing in special honey…sometimes I just have to think….even a stupid guy like me…"

Cassandra (tenderly whispering): "Don't talk like that…you aren't stupid…you're warm, cute and just…"

[She stops talking as he presses his lips on hers, they kiss softly, but passionately

**Scene 5**

[Camera shows a small room filled with gadgets of all different kinds as well as a laptop. Jack sits at a small desk, his attention on his computer screen, he doesn't look up when Ellie comes in

Ellie (slips her arms around Jack): Hhm I missed you…

Jack (smiles and stops what he is doing to face Ellie) Really? Where did you go?

Ellie (sits on a chair so she is facing Jack): I had to think, needed some time on my own…

Jack: Yeah…what's on your mind?

Ellie (smiles softly): Alice…

Jack (doesn't look surprised): Oh…I guess I already knew

Ellie: I can't stop thinking about what Gel said about Roxby downs…

Jack (cuts in): Yeah, but you shouldn't get your hope up, there's no guarantee that Alice is there…

Ellie (looks at Jack angrily): Are you saying I should give up?

Jack (shakes his head): No, I'm just saying don't pin all your hopes of something that might never pan out…

Ellie: I know, that's why I've got a plan…

Jack (raises an eyebrow): You do?

Ellie (smiles): Yeah, I think we should go there…

Jack: What to the mining place? To Roxby Downs?

Ellie (nods): What do you say?

Jack: Do I have a choice?

Ellie (shakes her head): Not really

Jack: Okay then I guess we've got a plan…

[Ellie leans in to kiss Jack as the camera pans away from Jack looking dubious about Ellie's plan

**Scene 6**

[Camera swifts over to Bray, Kaden and Maya who sit on a river, resting a bit form the traveling

Bray (looking interested at Maya): "So…are you now gonna tell us how you survived so good with your illness?"

Maya (shrugging her shoulders): "If you wanna know…"

Kaden (nodding excitedly): "Please…"

Maya (with a grin): " As it was clear that the virus was going to kill everyone, my parents filled up our house with all insulin, injections and that kinds stuff they could get. I was ten then, as my parents had died I packed together all that stuff and decided to leave for a hospital. There I felt safe. But there where also other people…tribes coming every now and then to search medicaments, some of them tried to steal my insulin, I mean there isn't anyone needing it besides a diabetic patient like me…"

[Bray nods, and as he sees tears appearing in her eyes, he takes on one her hands and strokes the tears away

Bray: "Shhh…don't you cry…its okay now…you're safe right now…"

Maya (with a teary voice): "Cause you saved me…without you I would have died cause of the shock…and even if not…they would have stolen all my insulin and without that I can't live…I have so less of it anyways…"

Kaden (trying to cheer her up): "Hey…we gonna find some more!"

Maya (sadly smiling): "that's not possible…you won't find anything…there isn't any firm left to produce it…"

[Kaden looks shocked, but Bray smiles brave making at both

Bray: "Hey…you aren't alone now anymore…destiny brought you together with us…I am sure we will find a way for all of us…"

[The three look at each other and Brays smile spreads over to the younger ones

**Scene 7**

[Amber is sat on her bed rocking bray Jr asleep, the camera turns and we see Jay walk in

Jay: Umm…hi Amber

Amber: (looks up) Oh..Hi

Jay: (Moves over to her) Are we ok now?

Amber: How do you mean ok?

Jay: (sits on the bed) Well….me and you are we ok now

Amber: I don't know Jay

Jay: I'm sorry for the way I acted with Gel

Amber: it doesn't matter anymore she's gone

Jay: Amber don't be like that

Amber: Like what Jay?

Jay: (stands up) I love you Amber and I'm sorry for the way I've been acting

(Amber gets up and puts Bray Jr in his cot she then walks over to Jay)

Amber: What's wrong with us we used to be so happy?

Jay: (Puts his arm around her) I don't know

[The Camera moves away from the room

**Scene 8**

[Camera cuts into the café room, Ebony and Lex are sitting on a table, Slade is watching them suspecting from the door

Lex (whispering conspiring): " Are you sure we shouldn't tell the others….?"

Ebony (leaning over the table): "They told us to keep it quiet…."

Lex: "But…I am sure the others want to fight Krul too…for example Amber…"

Ebony: "Lex…they told us they will test it with us…there is still time to involve the others…"

Lex (nodding): "Okay…so it's only the two of us…"

Ebony (grins and starts to sing): "Just the two of us…can make it if we try…just the two of us…"

Lex: "Haha…hey…you have a nice voice…"

Ebony: "Slimer…"

Lex: "No I am not…I am saying the truth…"

(Ebony stand sup to get some water and laughs): "Sure…TRUTH is your second name, isn't it?"

(Lex gets up, sneaks behind her and grabs her waist): "Exactly…like HONESTY is your second, eh?"

(starts tickling her and she giggles)

Ebony: "Let me go…hihi…Lex…hihi…"

Lex (having a slanting grin on the face): "What do I get if I stop???"

[Before Ebony can answer Slade rips back Lex, his eyes gleaming with hate

Slade: "I show you what you get you crap…"

Ebony (shocked): "Slade!!! What the hell got into you? Let him go!"

Slade: "For what? To watch how he touches my girl?"

Lex (trying to get out of his grip): "We are just friends…hell Slade…you're my friend!"

(Slade pushes Lex onto the floor)

Slade: "Tell that to your grandmother…I know you!"

Ebony (hitting his arm): "can't you trust me? Go…just go you damn idiot!"

Slade (tries to touch her): "Ebony…I…" (she pushes him away and storms off the room)

Ebony: "Don't dare to come under my eyes the next time…you jealous baby!"

**Scene 9**

[We see Ebony storming along the corridor, along Rams open door. Ram jumps up to his door…

Ram: " Something wrong Ebony?"

Ebony (turning round with a furious look on the face): "Do I look like?"

Ram (grins slanting): "Its Slade…isn't it?"

Ebony (sighing): "I am so obvious?"

Ram: "What did he do now?"

Ebony: "Being his usual idiotic self…he is so stupid…thinks I have something with Lex…"

Ram (amused): "well…haven't you?"

Ebony (more furious): "Of course not! I love Slade…"

Ram (raising his eyebrows): "Love? You know the word love?"

Ebony (hateful): "Just …just…shut your stupid, nasty mouth…I guess its you from whom Slade has his stupid ideas?"

Ram (nasty grinning): "And what if he has?"

(Ebony gets near him and looks threatening at him): "The better watch your back…"

[She flips her hair back and leaves a handshaking Ram back

Ram ( to himself): "As I told him …100 percent pure poison…

**Scene 10**

[Sammy sits in the café staring into space as Lottie enters

Lottie (waves hand in front of Sammy's face): Earth to Sammy

Sammy (stops staring and frowns): What? (Angry tone)

Lottie (looks hurt): Gee I only wanted to wake you up, you were staring into space…no need to snap at me

Sammy (looks guilty): Sorry, I was thinking…

Lottie: About Gel?

Sammy (blushes): Yeah, how'd you know

Lottie (sighs): I miss her too, even though she's like the most annoying person on the planet, you kind of get use to having her around…she shouldn't have left like that

Sammy (nods) Yeah

[Both Sammy and Lottie look at each other and smile

Together: Let's go find her

Sammy: But what about the others?

Lottie: They'll never miss us (stands up and grabs Sammy's hand) Let's go

[Sammy and Lottie sneak out of the building quietly, heading in the direction that Gel was last seen going

**Scene 11**

[The camera follows Sammy and Lottie as they walk down the road looking down alleys

Sammy: (Upset) We're never going to find her

Lottie: Shut up Sammy

Sammy: We've looked everywhere

Lottie: No we haven't

Sammy: Who are they (Points in front of them)

(A large group of kids are walking towards them, they don't look friendly)

Lottie: (panics) It's the Krul tribe.

Sammy: (shouts) Run

(The camera turns around and Lottie and Sammy run back the way they came we can hear footsteps closing in on them, then two older guys run out from the alley and pull Sammy and Lottie into it)

Lottie: (Screaming and hitting the guy) Let me go, Let me go

Guy 1: Do you want the Krul tribe to hear you

Lottie: (whispers) you're not with them?

Guy 1: (Laughs) No way

Sammy: Who are you then?

Guy 2: Freedom fighters

(Sammy and Lottie look at each and smile)

**Scene 12**

[The camera moves to the library and Tai-san is in her room lighting some candles, we then see four dark shadows walk into her room, Tai-san turns around to see members of her tribe

Tai-san: Can I help you?

Emerald: (Walks close to Tai-san) we have a few questions to ask you

Tai-San: (follows Emerald with her eyes) about what?

Emerald: About the Mallrats?

Tai-San: What about them?

West: How do you know them Tai-San?

Tai-San: Well you see, I used to be part of them before I came here

West: So your old tribe turns up and you leave us, is that it?

Tai-San: (Angry) No, I just wanted to know if they we're alright

Emerald: Well by now I guess you know they are alright

Tai-San: What do you man by that?

Emerald: (Walks back to the door) It means you don't see them again.

(Emerald and the other two walk out leaving Tai-San and West, tears form in Tai-San's eyes)

West: (Walks up to Tai-San) don't cry you still have me

Tai-San: In your dreams West

West: (Angry) don't tempt me

(West walks out and Tai-San drops to the floor crying)

**Scene 13**

[Camera shows a desert environment with cages and cages on people, it zooms into one cage in particular that houses a well-built woman, a green haired guy and a dribbling idiot

Alice (looks at Guardian): oh look he's dribbling again what a surprise (rolls her eyes)

KC (smirks and looks at the Guardian): Don't even bother Alice; he's not worth it…

[Camera shows a close up on the Guardian who rocks and mumbles to himself, his eyes telling a different story, they say he's not crazy

Guardian: Zoot be…. the will of…. I am here Master I am here….

[Camera moves to show the captors of Alice and KC, as they herd in a line of chained prisoners

KC: Whoa, look out seems like the new recruits have arrived

Alice (looks concerned): Yeah but why on earth are they heading over here? They can't possible be putting anymore in here with us (looks around at already crammed cage that contains 20 people)

KC (shrugs): I wouldn't bet on it…

[Captors open up the cage, pushing in a couple of the new prisoners. In the rush, one of the captors gets pushed into the cage and Alice grabs him

Alice (grins): Look what we got here? (Holds the slave trader by his throat)

Slave trader1 (outside of the cage): Give him back and don't do anything stupid

Alice: Like what? Strangle him? (Tightens grip on slave trader who begins to gag)

Slave trader2: If you want to live, you'll hand him back over

Alice: Okay

KC (looks at Alice confused): Alice, what are you doing?

Alice (whispers): I got a plan, be ready

[Alice walks over to the cage door, which is opened, and she glances round quickly to KC, who takes the hint

Alice: Here, he's all yours (throws slave trader at the two outside the cage)

[The other prisoners sense the chance to attack and follow Alice's example as they jump on the guards, the occupants of KC and Alice's cage empty out

Alice (grabs Kc's arm as she punches a slave trader): Come on, we gotta get out of here while we can

KC (sneers at slave trader on the ground): I could do so much to you, but I gotta run, good riddance...

[Alice and KC run past the brawls between the prisoners and slave traders. The camera follows them, before it turns back to the cage

Guardian (raises his head, his eyes evil and glaring): It is time Zoot I shall do thy biding… (Runs out of the cage)

[The camera follows Alice and KC as they run from the slave traders, heading for the nearest camouflaged area, as a blond haired figure is seen to run after them

**Scene 14**

[The Camera moves to the freedom fighters base, Sammy and Lottie are sitting on a table with Freedom fighters standing around them

Sammy: (Interested) So do you do lots of fighting?

Wolf: When it's needed

Sammy: Wow

Wolf: You could be a Freedom fighter when your older

Lottie: No he can't he's a Mallrat

Dreamer: That's ok Ebony and Lex are members

Wolf: (Sends a angry look at Dreamer) Dreamer

Dreamer: So when do you want to go back

Lottie: (Jumps of the table) I think we should now

Sammy: I'm not finished talking

Lottie: I am so let's go

Wolf: You want us to walk you back

Sammy: (Jumps of the table) Yes please

Lottie (Walks of) Wimp

(They head for the door)

Sammy: So can I really join?

Wolf: (Smiles) we'll think about it

**Scene 15**

[The camera is outside of the school, Ram is walking away from the school

Ram: (To himself) Poison, pure poison, where have those two got of to.

[Ram carries on walking down the road people are looking at him weird cause he's talking to himself, A girl stops and looks at him

Ram: (Shouts) What you looking at

[The Girl laughs a bit then runs of

Ram: These people here are weird

[A girl and boy are leaning against a wall when Ram walks past they follow him with his eyes, Ram sees them looking and turns on them

Ram: You got a problem

Girl 1: (laughs) No, have you

Ram: Think your funny do you

Girl 1: Yeah I do thanks

Ram: is it a crime for someone to talk to themselves

Boy 1: No just weird

(Ram turns and walks of he can still here them laughing at him)

Ram: (To himself) People in virtual reality were so much nicer

**Scene 16**

[Camera shows Jack and Ellie sitting in their room; Ellie sits with a pad and paper as Jack watches her

Jack (doubtfully): Are you sure? I mean do we really want to go there?

Ellie (nods): Jack, if there's any chance that Alice is there, its something I have to do…

Jack (sighs) Okay, so what is the plan?

Ellie: (smiles) The plan is that we go to Roxby Downs, but where the hell is it?

Jack (looks momentarily confused and shrugs his shoulders): I don't know

Ellie: Well that's what we need to find out

Jack: How about a library? They must have maps

Ellie (grins): Jack you're a genius, of course a library will have maps of where this place is. Let's go

Jack: What right now?

Ellie: Well do you know where the library is?

Jack (shakes his head): No, do you?

Ellie (nods): I have an idea…(draws a map on the pad)…the library is here…(hands the pad to Jack)

[Camera zooms out as Jack looks at the map and understands what Ellie is on about

**Scene 17**

[Trudy is pacing around her room as Brady sleeps on a bed in the far corner. Trudy appears anxious and concerned

Trudy (whispers quietly): Why did I say that? Why?

[Trudy continues to pace, stopping to check on Brady as she runs her hands through her hair in a distressed manner, silently cursing under her breath

Trudy: Goddamnit Trudy, you had a chance to put things right with the tribe and tell them about Tai-san and what do you say…'No problem Tai-san I'll keep it a secret'…Argh and now I'm stuck I can't tell them because of breaking my promise to Tai-san and I should tell them because of us all being Mallrats…I hate moral dilemmas…

[Trudy proceeds to sit on her bed with her head in her hands; the camera shows Darryl passing by the doorway when he spots Trudy

Darryl (knocks on door): Trudy, are you okay?

Trudy (looks up and smiles softly): Oh it's you Darryl, yeah I'm fine…

[Darryl nods and goes to walk away

Trudy…Well actually that's a lie, I'm not okay…

Darryl (turns back round and sits next to Trudy of the bed): Want to talk about it?

Trudy: That's sweet, but I got myself into this mess and I need to work a way out of it

Darryl: I understand…but you know what they say, a problem shared is a problem halved

Trudy (smiles): When did you get so wise?

Darryl (blushes): I always was, no one seemed to notice

Trudy (looks at Darryl curiously): If I tell you something, you have to swear not to breathe a word to any of the others…

Darryl: I swear (places a hand on Trudy's shoulder)

Trudy (pauses for a moment and studies Darryl's face): Okay…I was out with Brady earlier on and I heard a noise…

Darryl: A noise?

Trudy…yeah, it was someone wearing a hood

Darryl: A hood?

Trudy: It's going to take a while for me to tell you if you keep repeating everything I say…

Darryl (blushes again): Sorry

Trudy (smiles): It's okay…so this person reveals themselves, and it turns out that she is one of the original Mallrats, Lex's wife to be precise

Darryl: You mean Tai-san?

Trudy: Yeah…

Darryl: But that's great, Lex will be thrilled…

Trudy (solemnly): No you don't understand, she made me promise not to tell anyone, I shouldn't even be telling you…

Darryl (stunned): Oh

Trudy: You can't tell anyone, no one must know Tai-san is back…

[Darryl nods and the Trudy smiles as him, as he pats her hand reassuringly

**Scene 18**

[The camera is in the middle of a street, from one side we see Sammy, Lottie, Dreamer and Wolf and the other Ram who is still talking to himself

Lottie: (shouts) RAM

Ram: (looks up and runs to them) Where have you to been

Lottie: Looking for Gel

Ram: (Angry) without telling anyone as far as we would have know you could have been dead

Lottie and Sammy: (Both look down) Sorry

Ram: (Points to the older kids) who are you?

Wolf: I'm wolf and this is dreamer leaders of the Freedom fighters

Ram: (Fake smile) that's nice, so what you doing with two little kids

Sammy: I'm not that little

Ram: Shut up Sammy

Dreamer: There were being chased by the Krul tribe

Ram: (Getting mad) what?

Lottie: we're really sorry Ram…(Smiles) Didn't know you cared so much

Ram: (Ignoring Lottie's last comment) Thanks for helping them now bye.

Dreamer: Bye kids

Sammy and Lottie: Bye

(Wolf and Dreamer walk of camera)

Ram: You two have a lot of explaining when we get back

[The Camera follows them as they walk back down the street

**Scene 19**

[Camera swifts back to a running Alice and KC, they are followed by the Guardian

KC: "Where are we going Alice?"

Alice (hectically): "What you think? To the beach to get one of the boats´! Come on KC!"

[As he is to slowly, she grabs his hand and pulls him with her

KC: "Don't you want to fight?"

Alice: "Did you forget how many they are? Hell…that isn't a little Tribe…this are damn slave traders, we can be happy they didn't sold us till now…so come on….freedom is calling! Can't you hear?"

[They arrive at the beach and a hand lays down on KCs shoulder

Guardian: "Yes KC…can't you hear the freedom? Can't you hear Zoot's mighty scream? He brings us the freedom!"

KC (looks panicked): "Alice! Help me!"

Alice (grabs the Guardians hand): "Let him go…didn't you do enough harm to us? Get lost!"

Guardian (with a maniac smile): "No…don't you see it? It was Zoot will that we got free…we have to stuck together!"

Alice (raising he eyebrows): "Did you hear that KC? Zoot's will! Lets fall down on knees and praise him!"

KC (spiting the words out): "If I ever hear the name ZOOT again I gonna beat the hell out of whoever dares to speak it out…"

Alice (looking amused at the Guardian): "And what do you say now?"

Guardian (still maniac): "If you take me with…Zoot will …"

[KC knocks him out with a slam in the neck, Alice looks with respect on KC

KC (grins devilish): "I've warned him…"

(Alice laughs and takes the Guardian then onto her shoulders to put him in the boat)

KC: "Hey Alice what the hell you think you're doing there?"

Alice (twinkles at him): "Believe me there is nothing more that I want to see that jerk suffer a thousands lifetime long…but we never know what we could need him for…"

KC (slowly nods): "Okay…but tied him up properly…"

Alice: "Ay, ay sir…"

[After tiding up the Guardian they both sit down in the boat and take the oars and start to row off, away from the isle which was their prison for so long.

KC (thoughtful): "Do you think we ever find the others?"

Alice (a certain tone of sadness in the voice): "I don't know it KC…we have to believe in it! That's all we can do…"

(with a look at the knocked out Guardian, KC smirks): "At least we have a HOLY man on board….Zoot's first and only priest…"

[They laugh while the boat gets them more and more away from the isle, into the unknown future

**Scene 20**

[We see Bray, Kaden on his hand and Maya walking along a big green field. They all look tired. Suddenly Bray stops and lifts his arm

Bray: "Look…an old farm, house…maybe we can stay there for the night…"

(The other two nod and fast they go over to the building

Maya (laying he rear against the door): "I can't hear anything…"

Kaden (Jumping up and down on the windows): "Can't see anything…"

Bray: "I will go in first…and when it's safe you both can follow…"

[Careful Bray opens the door and looks into the building. Slowly he opens the door more and walks in. He sees a table with food supplies on, but only one plate and one bottle. Searching her looks round. He doesn't see the blond guy who sneaks out behind the open door, a bat in the hands

Bray: "Hello? Is anyone here?"

[Bray gets straight, he feels something or better someone in his back, slowly he walks a few steps and stops then, repeating his question, as he gets no answer he looks a bit round, careful now to warn the person that he feels to be there. Then he sees the guys shadow behind him and as the guy wants to hit him, he moves round and catches him

Bray: "Woa…be careful with that thing…you could hurt someone!"

Guy: "What you think I wanted to do…robber!"

Bray: "We are coming in peace…we just search a safe place for the night…"

[Maya and Kaden enter the room, Kaden looks scared

Kaden: "Has anything done to you?"

[Bray shakes his head and Kaden runs to him, hiding on his side

Kaden: "Bray is a good man…he is like my big brother!"

Bray (pets Kaden's head): "Its okay little man…he just was trying to defend himself…" (to the guy) "Not easy to be alone, hmmm?"

Guy (laying bat down): "Indeed…I am mistrusting others. But you looks like good people….you can stay if you want…"

Maya: "Oh thanks…because I really need to eat again or my datas go too low again…"

[Takes out her insulin injections and tries to explain Kaden how they function

Bray: "I am Bray…the boys name is Kaden…and the girl is Maya…Kaden and me come straight away out of a mine camp of the Technos…Maya…"

Guy: "Technos?" (He looks like he is trying to remember)

Bray (nods): "Everything okay?"

Guy (smirks): "Well….physically yeah…psychically…no…"

(Bray looks confused and the guy goes through his short blond hair): "See I wish I could tell you my name and story…but the only thing I remember is…I never lived on a farm…"

**Scene 21**

[Most of the Mallrats are sitting in the café; Ram walks in with Lottie and Sammy behind them

Ram: Look who I found out on the street's alone

Trudy: You're joking?

Ram: Nope they went out on their own

[Ram takes a seat next to Trudy and Darryl

Jay: Well what do you have to say for yourselves?

Lottie: (In a near whisper) we were looking for Lottie

Jay: Why she's gone forget about her?

Trudy: Let them talk

Lottie: We walked into the Krul tribe when some members of the Freedom fighters helped us.

Sammy: (smiling) they were really cool, they said I could join when I'm older just like Ebony and Lex

(Everyone turned to Ebony and Lex)

Lex: (Laughs) we were going to tell you

Ebony: yeah they are the main tribe fighting the Krul tribe

Slade: So you thought you would join them and forget about us

Ebony: (Angry) don't be stupid

Slade: (Gets up) so now I'm stupid

(Slade walks out of the café)

Lex: You see, the freedom fights need as much help as they can and I thought that we would help them

Amber: I just wish you two would tell us what is going on

Lex: we just didn't think

Ebony: Talk for yourself, I didn't know how much fighting there was going to be and didn't want to put you all though it.

Trudy: (laughs) Sure Ebony

Scene 22:

[The camera is in a room we have not seen, there is a bed in the far corner, and a coffee table in the middle of the room, the door opens and the camera turns to it, Patsy walks in and closes the door behind hr, she walks into the coffee table and knocks a picture of it

Patsy: (Angry) Crap

[Patsy picks the picture up and sits on the bed, the camera moves around so we can see the picture; it is a young patsy with Cloe and KC playing, the camera moves around again and patsy has a small tear in her eye

Flash back:

Salene: Patsy, Paul this is Cloe

Patsy: (Smile's) Hello Cloe

Cloe: (shy) Hi

Cloe: Sorry. Maybe we could ask that new boy, KC.

Patsy: (Angry) Him! Don't be stupid, hell probably hit us or steal our toys.

KC: Hiya. Want to play?

Patsy: No thanks.

Cloe: (Interested) what's the game?

KC: Giant Ants attack. It's my favourite. There are these huge giant ants that attack you and you've got one big massive brain that you have to kill.

Patsy: Remembering.

KC: What was your favourite?

Patsy: The one with the chocolate flakes.

KC: Ill buy you one.

Patsy: (Confused) What?

KC: (Walks over to the counter) Two ice cream cones please with flakes. Thanks. Here. (Walks back to Patsy) Umm real good.…Watch out! Its dripping!

Patsy: (Laughs) Your nuts.

KC: Yeah. I suppose. (Looks at Patsy) What?

Patsy: You forgot the raspberry sauce.

KC: (Smiles then walks back to the counter) Raspberry sauce please

Patsy: I'm only doing this because I'm scared. Why can't we work together?

Alice: I spy with my little eye-

Ellie: (Smiles) Something beginning with 00 Patsy.

End of Flash Back

Patsy: (looks up from the picture) Where are you guys?

**Scene 23:**

[The Camera shows Amber sitting on a swing, her eyes are staring far away. She doesn't notice Trudy coming along

Trudy: "hey Amber…where is Bray?"

Amber (obliviously coming back from sad thoughts): "If I only would know…"

Trudy (sits down on the other swing confused): "Please what?"

Amber (head shacking): "Forget it…I just was missing Bray…"

Trudy: "Awww…we all miss him…"

Amber (sighing and looking up in the sky): "But not like me…not like me…"

Flash Back

"I thought a lot about that too…but I am scared….if I ever lose you again…I'll die…" "You won't lose me…this time…its forever!"

End of Flash Back

Amber (wiping off some tears): "I promised Bray we would be together forever…"

Trudy (pitiful): "It was not your fault…you couldn't do anything!"

Amber (angry): I maybe couldn't safe him…but I at least could have kept his love in honour…"

Trudy (confused): "What you mean?"

Amber: "I treat his love like garbage with getting together with a man who was part of the tribe that was responsible for his death…"

Trudy (sighing): "Don't do that to yourself…Jay…"

Amber: "Jay is a nothing against Bray…first it was…well…exciting…felt good…but now…its just feels like my skin is burning when he touches me…his touches and kisses feel hard and lifeless to me…

[Trudy looks shocked at Amber

Trudy: "Are you trying to say you don't love him?"

Amber (whispering): "I don't know…"

Trudy (getting up): "Don't you think it's too late for that now? Couldn't you think about that before…?"

Amber (looks down to earth): "I know…I am a terrible person…I should have thought at that more before I ruined your relation…"

[Amber breaks out in tears and Trudy's face softens up. She takes her into her arms

Trudy: "Shh…shh…Amber…its okay…even if it weren't you…it would have happened in another way…cause Jay never loved me like he loves you…"

Amber (even harder crying): "Don't say he loves me…don't say he loves me…"

**Scene 24**

[The camera moves to the foyer of the school, where we see Sammy, Lottie, Darryl, Salene and Ram standing in a group facing five members of the Mod's

Sapphire: (Walks up to the Mallrats) So has she left

Salene: Who are you?

Lottie: (angry) Go away it's nothing to do with you

Sapphire: (smiles) But you see little girl it does, Gel was a bad Girl and if she is still here she needs to be told of.

(The Camera moves to the back of the Mallrats, where we see Trudy walk past, she stops and walk to the front)

Trudy: What's going on

Sapphire: Where's Gel?

Trudy: She's not here, you scared her away (Her voice gets louder) She's only a kid, we all make mistakes in our life's but true friends would forgive you (Shouting now) You just destroyed a little girls life, as far as we know she is lying in a ditch dead…..

Sapphire: (Laughs and looks at her fellow tribe members) Good

(When she turns back around she is meet by Trudy's fist, the girl covers her nose and cry's out in pain)

Trudy: I think it's time you left

(Sapphire tries to hit Trudy, but someone grabs her from the side)

Lex: I don't think so

Sapphire: (Turns to leave) You haven't seen the last of us (Points to Trudy) I'll get you back for this.

Lex: I'll like to see you try

(The Modes walk out of the School, Trudy lets out a sigh of relive, Lottie takes hold of Trudy's hand and smiles)

Lottie: (smiles) That was great

Trudy: (Smiles back and then looks at Lex) Thanks

Lex: No problems, just don't start anymore fights

Trudy: I'll try not to

**Scene 25**

[In the dawn we see a group of people fishing on a river. There are three people, two men and a woman. They wear clothes out of soft material; in their hair are leaves and feathers, their faces covered with spiritual symbols of nature. One of them is tiding up a few fishes into a bundle, while the other man and the girl getting out the last net.

[The Camera goes along the river and we see something flowing towards the group. The Camera swifts back to the two people with the net as the man touches the woman's arm and points into the direction…)

Guy: "What's that over there, Butterfly?"

Butterfly (making her eyes small and then screaming): "Oh my god…it's…"

[Camera makes a close up with the thing and we can see it's a body….a girl's body…

Butterfly (to the other man): "Crow…come here!"

[Crow runs over and looks shocked at the coming body, and then he speaks in his deep voice

Crow: "By all the angels of heaven…"

[Again the Camera cuts to the body, then to the waiting people….end credits…

Season 6 (**www.s6. is based on the idea of The Tribe, the ideas for Season 6 come from the writers (The Dreamkeepers), although we claim no right to the characters, images or idea of The Tribe. Please do not attempt to pass on our hard work for this fan fiction as your own**


	4. Episode  4

**Episode 4: Nightmares**

**Scene 1**

[We hear a silent scared muttering as the camera slowly drives over the old farm building and then through an open window at a sleeping Bray. He is throwing his head from left to right and clinching together the blanket in his fists.

DREAM

"I am sorry Bray…she didn't make it….she's dead…" Shocked he looked at Lex and tears were forming up in his eyes "No…" he screamed "no you're lying!" "No…I am sorry Bray…" "No…what…happened?" "We don't know…there was a noise and suddenly there was smoke everywhere, everyone was happy to be outside!" "Oh…sure first me then the others, or what Lex?" "Hey…if Ryan wouldn't have got you out, you'd be dead! We have to hold together now, for the tribe!" "What the hell does the tribe interest me???"

"Bray is everything okay?" Sarcastically he laughed at Salene "Sure everything okay…I've lost everything! My girl and my child…I am just wonderful Salene!" he left the mall in a rush and the night passed by with two much alcohol…

"Whom do we have here?" he saw up in the girls face and even as he was drunk he recognized the leader of the Mozzie's and he prayed…prayed they'd beat the hell out of him and kill him off…

[Cold sweat runs over his face and pain is written in it. His fists open and close all the time and he bites on his under lip, shudder after shudder hunts through him

"Its too early Bray…" "Shhh….we get through together…we'll do it…" Scared he noticed blood on his fingers…that wasn't normal…

DREAM END

Bray: "Amber…we'll make it….no…don't…she snot dead…she can't be….Amber…where are you? I can't see you….AMBER!!!"

[With that scream Bray wakes up and sits shocked up, he is breathing heavy and goes through his hair with both hands

Bray: " Damn it! Won't those pictures stop hunting me ever?"

[He stands up and walks to the open window, to stare out of it in the clear nights sky. He leans his head on the window frame and looks sadly up. Slowly a tear rolls down his left cheek…

**Scene 2**

[The camera shows Tai-san asleep in her room at the library

FLASHBACK (to Tai-san as part of the Techno's)

Mega: It was for the best…

Tai-san: What leaving my tribe…my husband

Mega: You're not one of them anymore, you're one of us

Tai-san (shakes her head): No…seeing him again made me realise that I need to go back to him (removes her earpiece)…I'm sorry Mega…but I quit (hands earpiece to Mega)

(Mega takes the earpiece and two guards step forward blocking Tai-san's exit)

Tai-san: Mega…what's this all about?

Mega (smirks): It's not that easy Tai-san…

END FLASHBACK

[Tai-san mumbles in her sleep as she stirs

FLASHBACK (city streets)

Tai-san (tearily): Lex…

Techno 1: It's your own damn fault…

Tai-san: What are you on about?

Techno 2: Didn't Mega tell you, this mission is a long way away, like miles across the sea

Tai-san (shocked): No…

Techno 1: 'Fraid so babe, you won't be going anywhere, expect on a long journey, so wave goodbye to lover boy…

END FLASHBACK

[Tears roll down Tai-san's face as she turns over in her bed

FLASHBACK (docks, by the boat in the new land)

Techno 1: Welcome to your new home…

Tai-san (looks around and tries to make a dash for it)

Techno 2 (grabs hold of her braids and pins her to the floor): Now where you going in a hurry, Mega told us to take care of you…real good care

Tai-san (screams and tries to get away)

Techno 1: Ahh, don't be like that, we only want a bit of fun…

END FLASHBACK

[Tai-san cries out in fear as creepy West emerges from the shadows and watches her with interest

FLASHBACK (at the docks)

The group of people hiding in the shadows see the girl being attacked and emerge, confronting the men

Emerald: Hey boys…

Techno's (look up, and see they are surrounded by a least six men): What the hell do you want?

Emerald: Nothing…just let the girl go

Techno 2: No way

West: If you don' we'll be forced to do something really bad

Techno 1 (tugs on Tai-san's braids): Like what?

West (steps forward): Like rearrange your face…(smirks)

Techno's (look at each other, throw Tai-san at the group and make a run for it)

Tai-san (sobs in the arms of Emerald)

Emerald (hugs Tai-san): It's okay now, your okay…we won't hurt you

Tai-san (tearily): Who are you?

Emerald: We are the Nightwind…

END FLASHBACK

[Tai-san brings her legs up to her chest as she snuggles into the foetal position as West looks on with interest

**Scene 3**

[KC and Alice watch how the tighten up Guardian slowly wakes up in the back of the boat

KC: "Shall I smack him again?"

Alice: "Wait…"

[Guardian wakes up and starts to struggle against the straps round his wrists

Guardian: "Make me free…"

Alice: "Be happy we took you with…we could have also let you with the nice slave traders…"

Guardian: "You can be happy the great Zoot, let you two flee with ME!"

KC (rolling his eyes): "Great Zoot…if Zoot is so great, why he let us beat you and why he let you suffer in a cage for the last year?"

Guardian: "He wanted me to proof my trust in him…"

KC: "God! Trust in Zoot…you could trust more in a snake then a dead crazy man…"

Guardian: "Zoot's gonna teach you respect soo…" (Before he can finish, Alice smacks the Guardian down again)

Alice: "Say goodnight to Zoot…"

**Scene 4**

[The camera cuts to the local library, we see the large doors being pushed open and Jack and Ellie stepping in

Ellie: (Whisper) Where do we start

Jack: I have no idea

Ellie: Well I guess we better start with…(Looks around) Those draws there (Points them out)

Jack: If you say so

(Walk deeper into the library and start looking in draws)

Jack: (Pulls open a draw) No maps in here.

Ellie; (Closes a draw) Maybe they are in the office

West: (Places hand on Ellie's shoulder) And what are you doing here

Ellie: Jack help.

(Jack turns around and they are surrounded by the Nightwind Tribe)

West: What are you doing in here

Ellie: (Angry) Looking for Maps, you can't stop us it's a….

Jack: (Cuts in) Ellie

West: I don't believe them (Turns to the nearest tribe member) tie them up

Jack: (whisper) Great

[Two members of the Tribe grab Jack and Ellie and lead them of Camera

**Scene 5**

[Camera cuts in Ambers room, first crossing over Baby Brays bed, who is sleeping tightly, then to Amber who is sleeping alone in the huge double bed. She's tossing round in it, muttering in her sleep

Amber "No…Bray….where are you? No…he can't be dead…no…."

DREAM

"I am probably not the one to tell you…but Ebony and him had once a thing together…" She started to cry "Really? God…I am such a fool…I got the boys into danger for him…how could he do that to me???" crying she hided on Trudy's shoulder…

"Him and me are having a baby, Amber...he lied to you! He misused you for his own fun, like he did with me. But it's not to late for you…you can leave and start a new live…" She didn't´ want to believe to Ebony, but it sounded so logical. "He didn't even move a finger to rescue you…" Could the kiss of Eagle Mountain be false???

"Why do you call yourself Eagle? Cause you rip peoples hearts out, while they still beat???" "You're better in that as me…."

"Is that the picture she has shown to you?" She nodded "She lied to you….it is the baby of a friend of her….she betrayed you…"

[Amber stirrers in her sleep and sweat drops run down her forehead

"And whose baby is it?" "Please what? Say that again!" "Is it mine or Prides???" How much she wished just to slap him across his face…

"Why doesn't Bray come? Can't he find us?" she cried desperately and Trudy said "You have to believe they come Amber….say it…"

"If you see Bray, tell him I hate him…" another wave of labour pain ruches through her body as Trudy said "Nope…you're going to tell him that yourself…come one you can do it…."

"Hey my baby…daddy will make eyes when he sees he has missed the big moment….he decided a really bad time to make a walk or?"

"Here Amber…I found it in front of the bran…I suppose he got kidnapped by those strangers…" tears rolled down her face and her heart went cold. Bray was gone. Kidnapped. Lost. As she baptised her son after him, she still felt his spirit with her….

"Jay…I need your help: I need to find Bray…now everything is over…."she spoke so fast that the Techno had to stop her "Hey Amber I don't know if…" "Please jay…I need to know what happened to him…if he comes back…" Mega warned her too, but still she wanted to find out. Jay found the dates bout Bray. His picture appeared "Oh my god…you've found him Jay!" her heart raced in joy, soon she would be back with him! But then…

D-E-L-E-T-E-D!!!

Across his picture those nasty red letters appeared and the hard truth sunk slowly in her mind. "Amber…I…didn't know…" "Say it Jay…that he was killed! Deleted…lost gone….never coming back!"

Home she cried her heart out, as Trudy came into her room "What's up Amber?" "Oh Trudy…Bray…he is gone…." "What?" "1Hes dead…they killed him…oh Trudy what are we are going to do now???"

"This was the place we used to go when we had some time of our own…when we wanted to be alone…" she lied the nightdress she wore as they made up after Dal's death and the ring into a hole in the old tree "Good bye Bray…" she whispered teary as the memories crossed her mind…

[Tears run down over Ambers face, she shuddering and her face shows Pain

Amber: "Bray…don't leave me…you promised we'll be together forever…"

Pictures of Technos beating him, chasing him into nightmares in the cyberspace…torturing him. "More power…" his body clenched and shuddered under the electro shocks and with a last mighty scream of pain his lie left his body….

DREAM END

Amber: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" (heavy breathing she wakes up and hides her face in her hands crying hard

[Little Bray starts to move in his cob and starts silent crying, Amber hears it, looks up, strokes her tears away and gets to get him out

Amber (rocking her son): "I am sorry baby boy…I woke you up. Stupid mommy…everything is fine…(starts to sing lullaby)

Twinkle, twinkle little star…how I love you…near and far…

[Baby Bray yawns and closes eyes sleepily, she smiles down at him and walks over to the window staring high

Amber (whispering): "Are you up there darling???"

**Scene 6**

[Camera swifts over city and stops at some bar. Camera follows in as someone enters the bar and walks with that someone to Slade who is sitting lonely in a corner on a table

Ram: "Hiya Slade!"

Slade: "Ram"

Ram: "I'll take that as Hi Ram, nice to see you, sit down please and take a drink with me!"

Slade (shrugging shoulders): "Whatever…"

Ram (sits down): "Come on mate…don't let the witch do that to you!"

Slade: "Don't call her like that…"

Ram (smirking): "True not nice for witches to compare Ebony with them…demon fits better…"

Slade (getting angry): "You just say that cause she didn't let you on …"

Ram: "Maybe…maybe…but look…she was married with me and betrayed me with Jay…"

Slade: "Not to mention you let her believe Jay had something with Amber…she told me everything…"

Ram (malicious): "So you also know that she even banned Bray…the man she always loved so much?"

Slade: "I told you she told me EVERYTHING!!!"

Ram (leaning forward towards Slade): "So who is gonna promise you she won't do something like that to you, if its for her aims???"

[Slade stares at him, unsure if to believe or rather beat him off, but finally he sinks together and takes a huge sip of his beer

Slade: "Guess you've a point in that…"

Ram (comforting): "Its not too late…let her go, before she does it with you…look round Slade….world is full of sexy ladies, waiting to be with guys like you and me…"

Slade (looking round, observing some nice blond bar girl in a black cat suit): "Guys like you and me?"

Ram (acting cool): "Well…maybe more me as you…but…" (he grins and Slade grins back)

Slade: "Sure, dream on man!"

Ram: "That's my man…" (waves the blonde ) "Hey sweetheart….drinks for me and my extremely well built friend…" (girl gives them a knowing grin and brings them their drinks)

Girl: "Here my two good-looking's…just call for any wish…(pointing Slade a little longer and before she goes leaning onto his ear) "ANY wish…" (his eyes follow her, then he grins at Ram)

Slade: "Know what? Think you're right…" (they laugh)

**Scene 7**

[We see the naturals camp. They live in tree houses, a big fire burns in middle of the camp. Fishes are smoking over little fires, someone is feeding the cows and some others are caring for the horses of the tribe [melody of Urban Guerrilla is played in background

Crow: "How is the girl, Butterfly?"

Butterfly: "Nothing changed…still unconscious!"

Crow (giving her a warm smile): "Give her some time…she was strong till now and so she gonna win the demons in her…"

[Butterfly nods and hurries with some water back into the hut where the girl sleeps. Softly she strokes with a towel over the dark skinned girls face

Butterfly: "Don't you give up…."

[Camera shows close up with the girls face, who is mumbling a name

Girl: "No leave me alone…"

[Butterfly looks concerned at the girl and takes her hand softly in hers

**Scene 8**

[Camera shows the guy shifting uncomfortably in his bed, as though he doesn't even know how he likes to sleep

DREAM:

(Images of birthdays, Christmas and family holidays flash in his mind, passing quickly and blurry so that it is impossible to make out any detail)

[Guy shifts and mumbles in his sleep

(Faces flash in front of his eyes, blurry and fuzzy, their voices distorted, the words 'virus', 'tribe' and 'future' distinct from the blurry speech that echoes)

(Faces and images continue to loop over and over again, getting faster and more indistinct)

END OF DREAM

(The guy wakes up and runs a hand through his hair, sitting up he sighs, more confused than ever)

Guy (mutters) who am I?

(Guy gets up and pulls on a jumper, and sighs frustrated as he kicks the wooden wall of the barn)

Guy: Damnit, will I ever learn the truth? Will I find out who I am, what I am? So many questions; do I have family, do I have a tribe, how did I get here and what the hell is my name?

(Slumps to floor, frustrated tears sparkle in the corner of his eyes)

[Camera zooms out as the guy put his head in his hands

**Scene 9**

[Camera goes back to farm, shows Bray who is sitting outside in some fresh straw, looking up into the sky. The blond guy comes up from behind…

Guy: "Bray?"

Bray: "Oh hi…"

Guy: "Can I sit down with you? I can't sleep…"

Bray: "Me neither…"

[Guy sits down and sighs

Guy: "Will you leave tomorrow again?"

Bray: "Yes, we're searching for a good place to live in…" (Guy looks down to the ground and Bray taps his shoulder) "You could come with us…its nothing to live here…"

Guy (sad): "I don't know who I am…I can't even tell anyone my name…what is there for me to live?"

Bray: "Someday the memories will come back…I guess you've been in Technos capture…I had some problems with memorizing as well…I rebelled in their camps and they deleted me…"

Guy: "Deleted?"

Bray: "Hmmm…means they deleted my old self…I was only a empty mind as they sent me to work down at the mines of Roxby Downs. But they didn't do it properly…cause my memories came back to me…though…( stares back at sky and whispers) "…I sometimes wish they wouldn't have…"

Guy: "Well…I don't know anything, but I guess you're right…I can't stay here and wait a wonder to happen…there is a life to live…"

Bray (nods): "That's the spirit…keep the dream alive!"

Guy: "Keep the dream alive…" (mumbling it himself, looking as if it sounds familiar to him)

Bray: "So how we gonna call you then? Hmmm?"

Guy (shrugging shoulders ): "No idea…"

Bray ( with a smile): "What about Beach boy…( showing on the guys blond hair, guy laughs)

Guy: "Ha, ha…but hmmm…I think I liked the beach…"

[We see some memory of the ocean crushing onto the beach, and him with a girl in a beach car, racing round, having fun

Guy (shacking his head to shake it off): "Yeah…I think I did…"

Bray: "So what a bout Surfer then? Sounds after beach, but still like a man…"

Guy (nods smiling): "Surfer….yeah that's cool…"

Bray (reaches his hand out): "Hi then Surfer…"

Surfer: "Hello Bray…" (takes his hand and shakes it)

**Scene 10**

[The Camera cuts to Trudy's room, she is sitting on her bed talking to Darryl who is also sitting on the bed crossed legged

Trudy: (Upset) So after I had a thing for Bray no one else can until Jay but then he was in love with Amber…

Darryl: (moves his hand on top of hers) I'm sure there is someone out there for you

Trudy: (smiles) I hope so

Darryl: There is someone out there for everyone, even you Trudy

Trudy: (Upset) Why would anyone want a single mother

Darryl: Why not?

Trudy: People want freedom Darryl not to be tied down with a girl who has a kid of another man

Darryl: I don't see why not.

(Camera turns around and Salene walks past the door and looks in, she looks down at Darryl's hand which is still on top of Trudy's, Salene smiles then carries on walking, camera turns back to Darryl and Trudy)

Darryl: So you made a few mistakes in your life, my advise to you is forget them they are in the past, start a fresh.

Trudy: Thanks Darryl

Darryl: (Gets up) It's ok, Night

Trudy: (Smiles) Night

[Darryl walks out and Trudy walks over to the sleeping Brady where she kisses her, Camera zooms out

**Scene 11**

[Camera moves to the old warehouse, we see a group of freedom fighters sitting around a table

Dreamer: They have the right to be init to they d live in the city

Wolf: (Stands up) It's not their problem

Dreamer: Not their problem, it's everyone's problem wolf, we need as many people as we can get

Wolf: But they have little kids

Dreamer: (Angry) What's up with you wolf, why don't you want their help

Wolf: (Bangs his fists on the table) We don't need any help, not from any outsides

Dreamer: (stands up and shouts) We can't do this on our own, do you really expects the Modes to do much

Wolf: Fine have it your way, I don't care invite the Mallrats but they are going to be a lot more trouble then their worth.

Guy 1: You don't know that wolf your just making excuses cause you can't take your eyes of that Ebony chick.

[Camera zooms in on Wolfs face

**Scene 12**

[Camera shows Patsy pushes open a door and walk inside…

Pasty: Hey Cass, are you…. (Trails off and goes bright red)

(Ryan and Cassandra are kissing passionately on the bed, Cass's hands are in Ryan's hair as she looks up at Patsy)

Cass: Did you want something?

Patsy (mumbles and looks at the ground): Err you were supposed to be helping me…remember

Cass (looks as though she is thinking): Oh yeah

Ryan (smiles at Patsy, amused at being interrupted): Can it wait…

Cass (looks from Ryan to Patsy): Can it?

Pasty (nods): Sure…I'll go (turns around)

Ryan (reaches up and kisses Cass): Bye Pats…

Cass (pulls away): I'll catch up with you once I'm finished here (kisses Ryan again)

(Patsy proceeds to walk out of the room, closing the door behind her, her face turning into a grin)

Patsy (yells): Get a room with a lock on the door next time…. (Walks off smiling)

[Camera returns to the room, where Ryan and Cass are giggling at Patsy's remark

Ryan: She's probably right you know…

Cass: You want to know what I think right now…

Ryan (runs a hand through Cass's hair): What?

Cass: I think I want to kiss you…

[Ryan and Cassandra kiss as camera zooms out on them

**Scene 13**

[The Camera cuts back to Jack and Ellie who are tied up on chairs and have blindfolds on, Ellie's bag is on the floor next to her

Ellie: (angry and upset) What are we going to do Jack?

Jack: I don't know

Ellie: (starts to cry) I'm never going to find Alice am I?

Jack: Sure you are, you got me to help you.

(Tai-san listens to the conversion in the shadows before disappearing into the shadows)

Ellie: I'm sorry for making you come with me

Jack: I would of come anyway even if you didn't ask me

Ellie: Oh Jack I'm so scared what are they going to do to us

(Tai-san returns she is carrying a bunch of Maps which she slips into Ellie's bag)

Ellie: (shouts) Get out of my bag

(Tai-san pulls her hood up before cutting the ropes of Jack and Ellie and sipping back in the shadows, Jack quickly removed his blindfold before looking around then moved over to help Ellie, Ellie picked up her bag and looked inside)

Ellie: (Surprised) Someone gave us maps

Jack: Great (Grabs her hand) Let's get out of here.

[The Camera zooms out as we see Jack and Ellie ran down the staircase and head for the door

**Scene 14**

[Camera cuts back to sleeping Kaden and Maya. Kaden is muttering and tossing round in his sleep

DREAM

"Where is my tribe? I wanna back to my tribe!" he cried and rubbed his eyes as the techno threw him into a cell "Be happy you are still able to ask that you little brat…" "My friends will rescue me!" "Sure…dream on baby boy…I am scared to death now!" The Technos laughed naughty and left him alone…

DREAM END

[Kaden wakes up crying heavy, Maya wakes up too and hurries over to him

Maya (softly): "Hey sweetie…what's up?"

Kaden (sobbing): "My tribe…I wanna back to them…" (Maya hug shim tightly )

Maya: "Shh…its okay…shh…

Kaden: "The Technos killed them…all of them…also my big sister…." (boy sobs on, Maya strokes him softly)

Maya: "You have us now…we are here for you…shhh…"

**Scene 15**

[Camera moves back into the bar, showing us a drunken Ram and Slade

Ram (giggling): "Come man…wwwe…bettwer gwo bwack…

Slade: "Yweah…think Candy gives us a nights kiss?" (they laugh and leaned onto each other they want to leave the bar)

[They walk to the door and drop into some of the Krul tribe

Guy 1: "Hey…better watch out where you go…"

Ram (with grin): "Awww…sorry…"

Guy 2: "Drunken garbage…"

Slade (getting straight onto him): "What you said? Called us garbage?"

Ram: "That's what I heard too…"

Guy 1: "That's what he said…and its true…" (looking hardly at the guys and letting his eyes drive up and down over them)

Slade: "Take that back…if anyone is garbage here then its you and your tribe…no one likes you…no one needs you…everyone wants to get lost of you…"

Guy 2 (laughs naughty): "Maybe, but who has the guts to tell us that?"

Ram: "Us! The Mall Rats…"

(Guy 1 looks at Guy 2): "Well…Rats are pests….they need to be eliminated…" (Guy 2 nods and with a fast move he punches Slade into the stomach) "That's right…"

[Slade sinks down into knees and with a scream Ram attacks the other Guy, a brawl starts between the four and soon more of the Krul tribe enter the bar and help their mates. Looks like Ram and Slade have no chance)

**Scene 16**

[Camera shows Salene asleep, as she starts to move about and thrash

FLASHBACK (to the Mall under Chosen occupation) -

Salene: They've all gone now, all of them. First my father, then the rest of my family, then Ryan, and now my baby. Nobody to love me, nobody to love, I've got to face it, I'm on my own, Zoot must want it that way. He's punishing me, Luke.

Luke (remains quiet)

Salene: I must have been bad. My poor baby, I don't want anyone else to know. Only you. Please, just stay with me.

END FLASHBACK

[Camera shows Salene moving about in the bed more as she mumbles and cries out

FLASHBACK (to Salene on the Mall of the Roof after the Chosen are back)

Salene: Tai-san's got your job now, Did you know that?

Trudy: Yeah, what are you doing up here Salene?

Salene: Waiting

Trudy: For what?

Salene: I don't know

Trudy: Don't you think it would be best if you…

Salene: I saw Zoot today, except it wasn't Zoot, it was Bray, and I was so looking forward to seeing Zoot, I thought 'Zoot won't leave me, he's the only one who won't leave me'

Trudy: Salene, you're not on your own, you're got friends

Salene: When I saw Bray dressed like Zoot, I knew he wasn't coming. Tai-san's got your job now did you know that?

Trudy: Yes, I know that.

Salene: And you don't mind?

Trudy: No I don't mind, listen, Bray's here, would you like to speak to him?

Salene: Bray? No I don't want to speak to Bray, he was one of the first ones to leave me. Bray what are you doing here? Go away. You don't love me, how could you…nobody loves me…

END FLASHBACK

[Camera shows that Salene is now thrashing about in her bed, calling out as May appears at the doorway, looking distressed

FLASHBACK (Prides funeral)

Salene: He never really joined us, not officially; he was too much his own man, a loner. "Why do we need tribes?" he used to say when everyone on the planet is connected. And yet in some ways he represented everything the Mallrats stand for: gentleness, kindness and also strength. And now he's gone, the world is a scarier place, but we have to carry on. We have to celebrate his life, and what he stood for.

[Camera returns to show May sitting on the edge of Salene's bed

May (gently shakes Salene): Sal, wake up honey

Salene (bolts upright and opens her eyes): May…

May (hugs Salene and gently strokes her hair): Hush, it was a bad dream that's all…

Salene (starts to sob quietly): My baby…and Pride…

May (wipes away Salene's tears with her thumb and gently kisses her on the forehead): They're in the past…

Salene (nods at May and looks into her eyes as she leans forward and the two girls kiss)

[Camera zooms out of Salene and May kissing on the bed

**Scene 17**

[Camera shows Trudy asleep in her bed, the room filled only with the sound of her rhythmic sleeping

FLASHBACK (Trudy and the Guardian)

Trudy: You are restless tonight

Guardian: We have waited so long for this day to dawn

Trudy: What troubles you?

Guardian: I know in my heart that Bray cannot prevail against us

Trudy: Still, you fear him

Guardian: Zoot's Spirit will guide us in the coming struggle

Trudy: Is there any word from Bray?

Guardian: When the deadline expires he will give himself up rather than see his woman die

Trudy: And then?

Guardian: And then he will be re-united with his Glorious Brother

[Camera shows Trudy mumbling the words 'Bray' and 'Zoot' in her sleep as she turns over in bed

FLASHBACK (flashback to Trudy in her room, with the Guardian)

Guardian: What is this? What is this I find?

Trudy: Guardian?

Guardian: I thought you were repentant

Trudy: I am

Guardian: Then why did you eat? I have not given my permission

Trudy: I don't understand

Guardian: Then I will make you understand [The Guardian throws the tray to the floor You must be pure like your Master; beyond desire; beyond pain; POWER AND CHAOS Say it

Trudy: But I didn't eat anything, I swear

Guardian: You're lying - admit it!

Trudy: I want Brady - at least let me see my child?

Guardian: Not until you prove yourself worthy

Trudy: I will. I promise whatever it is I've done, please forgive me

Guardian: Only Zoot can forgive you now. POWER AND CHAOS

END FLASHBACK

[Camera shows Trudy flip to the other side of her bed as she breaths more deeply and mumbles 'Brady'

FLASHBACK (Bray and Trudy in the Mall, where Bray is a prisoner)

Trudy: Bray, how good to see you. I have to talk to you

Bray: As long as I don't have to listen

Trudy: You must go along with the Guardian - do as he wishes. Bray, please

Bray: Why? So you can tick off the final goal in your warped little mind? Getting me to worship Zoot

Trudy: It is not for my sake.

Bray: Everything you do is for your sake

Trudy: Of course you hate me - I understand that

Bray: I wouldn't waste the energy!

Trudy: But you have got to understand something, Bray. If you don't do as he says he will kill you

Bray: I'm already half dead. What does it matter?

Trudy: Bray, I don't want you to die.

Bray: Why should you care?

Trudy: Isn't it obvious?

Bray: If you're going to tell me you love me, you've sure got a funny way of showing it

Trudy: I know you can't accept what I've done. My mind might be with the Chosen, but my heart is with you.

Bray: That's not possible because you don't have one.

Trudy: If only you knew. All the hours, days, nights I have spent longing for you

Bray: You'll get over it.

Trudy: Even if you've given up hope, what about the others?

Bray: They can look after themselves; what can I do?

Trudy: Save them from slavery

Bray: And how do I do that when I'm being held a prisoner here too?

Trudy: Embrace the Chosen, Bray. They'll follow your lead

Bray: What? - so I sell my soul to have their chains removed?

Trudy: And save their lives too

Bray: You'd do it wouldn't you? You'd have them killed?

Trudy: Bray, that is not my decision. It is you who holds the power of life and death in your hands. It is your choice

Bray: You mean there's no choice. All right I'll talk to them.

Trudy: I'm so glad you see sense at last.

Bray: But on one condition

Trudy: What?

Bray: You never, ever, mention the word "love" to me again

END FLASHBACK

[Camera returns to Trudy where she mumbles more loudly in her sleep, crying out 'Bray'

FLASHBACK (Trudy and Mega)

Trudy: Why pretend that you were offering me friendship?

Mega: Friendship? All I wanted was your compliant mind, Trudy. Somewhere I could probe around for the information I needed

Trudy: What information?

Mega: Amber with Jay

Trudy: What?

Mega: It was easy after that

Trudy: You - you - PIG!

END FLASHBACK

[Camera goes back to Trudy, who jumps out of bed and rushes out of the room to go and check on Brady

Trudy (sees Brady is okay and slumps against the door frame running her hands through her hair as she sits down on the floor)

**Scene 18**

[The camera goes outside of the school and heads down the road where we see Jack and Ellie walking fast down the road, Jack is holding a torch over Ellie, while Ellie looks at a map

Ellie: I can't see it anywhere

Jack: Won't it be best if we looked at it when we got back

(Ellie nods her head before folding the map back up and putting it in the bag)

Ellie: I still can't believe one of them cut as loss

Jack: Yeah I feel sorry for the poor guy if they get founded out

Ellie: Yeah poor thing, I wonder why they did let us go?

Jack: (Laughs) Must have heard your touching story

Ellie: (Hits in the chest) You're so funny

Jack: (Puts arm around her) I know

[The camera zooms out and we watch as Jack and Ellie enter the school laughing

**Scene 19**

[Amber stands by Bray jnr's cot as the camera shows the infant sleeping peacefully

Amber (strokes baby's cheek): Sleep well baby…

[Camera shows Jay walking towards the room; he pauses and watches her for a moment, smiling as he coughs to make her aware of his presence

Amber (turns around and smiles softly): Jay…hi

Jay (smiles): You wanted to talk

Amber (nods and sits on bed, patting the space next to her): Yeah

Jay (sits next to Amber): What about?

Amber (speaks quietly): Us

Jay (looks confused): But aren't we okay now…I thought that after earlier on we were fine…

Amber (looks down at the floor and mumbles): It's over

Jay: What was that?

Amber (looks to Jay with tears in her eyes): It's over…I'm sorry, but I can't be with you anymore

Jay (stands up): But why? I know I've been a jerk, but I thought we were over that

Amber: I'm sorry Jay, but I don't love you anymore…

Jay (looks hurt): But…

Amber (stands up): It's been on my mind a while now, and I don't think we can go on pretending

Jay (turns to walk out): It was never pretending, not for me…

Amber (starts to tear up): It's for the best, you'll find someone, someone who can give you the love you need, and I'm sorry its not me (she sits on the edge of the bed and starts to sob)

Jay (speaks softly): Goodbye Amber…

[Jay walks from the room, as Amber sits on the bed sobbing and Bray jnr sleeps in his crib

**Scene 20**

[Lex sleeps in his bed, a grin on his face as he falls asleep

FLASHBACK (to Lex and Zandra)

Lex: Anyone ever told you, you've got great legs

Zandra: You find the ring...and you get the princess!

Lex: With this here ring I…

Ryan: Vow my…

Lex: …Undying love…vow it, I do

Zandra: And I vow the same to you…

Bray: No I don't believe you, you're lying

Lex: I wanted to be the one to tell you, because I'm the one who knows what you're going through...

Bray: Zandra?

Lex: I don't know if you knew, but she pregnant

END FLASHBACK

[Lex mumbles in sleep, a lone tear rolling down his face that he soon wipes away

FLASHBACK (To Lex and Tai-san)

Lex: You're doing this for my health?

Tai-san: And the health of the tribe…

Lex: Hallelujah!

Tai-san: Why do you want to marry me Lex?

Lex: Because I love you, Tai-San; because I want to be with you; if that's not a good enough reason I don't know what is. I was a fool, I married Zandra for the wrong reasons and I'm not proud of that, but this is different (turns to walk away)

Tai-san: When I thought you wanted May; when Trudy told me she'd seen you two together, I couldn't bear it. Is that how you feel about me?

Lex: Yes

Tai-san: And that's why you want to marry me?

Lex: Yes

Tai-san: Then you have my answer…

END FLASHBACK

[Lex smiles as he lays in bed

FLASHBACK

Lex: Okay! So you haven't - or so you say - but you would wouldn't you? just like you did with me - "for the good of the Tribe". Tai-San, you forget how well I know you. You would do anything to get what you want

Tai-san: Don't you think I hate this as much as you do? I wish none of this was happening. All I want is to be with you

Lex: Well, what's stopping you?

Tai-san: I've got a job to do here. So please - just trust me

Lex: It's that smooth- talking loony I don't trust. You're coming with me!

Tai-san: Don't force this, Lex. I'm begging you. Just please. GO - GO NOW!

Lex: I'm not going anywhere without you

Tai-san: Please

Lex: You belong with me, Tai-San

Tai-san: Then I'm so sorry. So sorry. But I've got no choice. GUARDS! Run, Lex. RUN!

Lex: I don't believe you just did that

END FLASHBACK

[Lex cries out for Tai-san in his sleep, as he slips out of bed and falls onto the floor

FLASHBACK (Lex and Tai-san at the hotel, at the end of series 4)

Lex and Tai-san hug, Lex tells her how much he has missed her and Tai-san says the same, she refers to things changing (Siva) and Lex says he is still the same person.

END FLASHBACK

[Lex slips out of bed and falls onto the floor

Lex (wakes up on the floor and holds his head, swearing under his breath, when he remembers his dream of her): I know you're out there…somewhere. I don't believe that you're dead…I can feel you, sometimes its like your right here with me…oh babe, I miss you…

[Camera zooms out as Lex stares into space, thinking of Tai-san

**Scene 21**

[Camera shows KC, Alice and the Guardian in the boat, the Guardian is unconscious and dribbling as he dreams

FLASHBACK (Guardian and Tai-san)

Guardian: Now that we are joined, there is but one piece of the puzzle to find

Tai-san: What is that?

Guardian: If I knew, the game would be over. Zoot will enlighten me

Tai-san: You don't think that the game is already over?

Guardian: In what way?

Tai-san: Well, you've done all that could be expected of you. Zoot could ask no more. If you were to capitulate now at the height of Chaos –

Guardian: NO! No - no, no. Zoot WILL confound His enemies. And through us, will he do it, you and me, and Zoot. Who could possibly stand against us?

END FLASHBACK

[Camera returns to the boat to show Guardian dribbling more as KC and Alice look on in disgust

DREAM:

The Guardian is sitting in a dark room, wearing his white robes when a foggy image appears before him, "Master"

Zoot gleams down at him, "We have work to do, prepare yourself, the Chosen will succeed"

"Yes master, Zoot conquers all"

Zoot nods before fading to black as the Guardian sits there and rocks "Praise be to Zoot" saying it over and over again…

END OF DREAM

[Fade to black

**Scene 22**

[The Camera cuts to Lottie's room, the camera zooms in on her

Dream:

[Gel is walking down the road with her suitcase trailing behind her, two guys step in front of her, she turns around and there are three more guys behind her

Gel: What do you want

Guy 1: (Smiles) Your stuff pretty thing

Gel: Leave me alone

(One of the guys hit her on the back of the head her body drops to the floor and blood runs from her body, the guys start going through her stuff while another one hits Gel on the back of the head again

End of dream

(Lottie sits up fast and screams, camera zooms out and Ruby runs in and comfits Lottie who is now crying

Ruby: (Brushes Lottie hair) Shhh its ok

Lottie: (In between sniffs) I….had a….dream…and Gel….was being beating….up…they left….her body…in the road

Ruby: (alarmed by what Lottie has just said) It was only a dream I sure Gel is fine she's properly in bed somewhere doing her nails

Lottie: (smiles) yeah

Ruby: Now come on back to sleep

(Ruby gets of the bed and tucks Lottie in before kissing her on the forehead)

Ruby: Sweet dreams

Lottie: Night (closes her eyes)

[Ruby heads for the door and stops to look in on Lottie, the camera zooms out

**Scene 23**

[Camera follows Ebony as she walks down a corridor, towards the main entrance of the school, as she turns a corner the angle zooms out to show an injured Slade and Ram

Ram (out of breath, leaning on his knees for support): I can't believe….we…got out of there….

Slade: (shakes his head): Me either, those guys sure know how to fight…

Ram: You're telling me

[Camera shows Ebony smirking at the guys, Ram and Slade hold their heads, the alcohol from earlier on having given them both massive headaches

Ebony: Have you boys been naughty?

Ram (looks up surprised to see Ebony): What do you want?

Ebony (laughs some more): Another from you pair of losers…

Slade: Ebony…

Ebony (turns away from Slade): I'm not talking to you…

Slade: But…

Ebony (spins back round and glares at Slade): You listened to the crap he told me about you, so I don't want to know…

[Ebony walks off

Slade (looks to Ram): Why the hell do I listen to you?

Ram (shrugs): Maybe because I'm right?

Slade (rolls his eyes): Don't bet your life on it (winces in pain)

Ram: What's the matter with you?

Slade (holds his chest): I think I cracked a rib…

Ram: Oh…

Slade: Remind me never to go to a bar where those creeps hang out…

Ram: Right…will do

[Slade and Ram walk down the corridor, Slade holds his chest and Ram limps, the camera follows behind them

**Scene 24**

[The camera enters a large clothes store, it goes up the stairs and into the office where Sapphire is sitting behind a desk and Luna and Phoenix are sitting in chairs in front of the desk

Sapphire: (Angry) The mallrats who do they think they are coming to our city

Luna: I heard they had to leave their city cause of a new virus

Sapphire: Don't be stupid Luna they properly got kicked out of their city

Phoenix: (Smiles) so what are we going to do to them

Sapphire: We are going to get back at that annoying purple hair girl that hit me

Phoenix: You got a plan then

Sapphire: (Shouts) you think of something for once

Luna: Maybe we can get her when no one else is around

Sapphire: (smiles at Luna) I like that plan.

[The camera zooms out and leaves the three Modes to their plans

**Scene 25**

[Reflections is played throughout the whole of this scene

[The Camera cuts to Amber who is looking out of her bedroom window with tears in her eyes

[Camera fades into Bray who is lying on his back looking up at the sky with tear stains on his face, the camera moves up and we see Surfer sitting on the steps that led up to the farm house, his head rested on the railing

[Camera fades into the girl who is laying in the bed her face full of sorrow

[Camera moves to Trudy who is sitting on her bed bringing her knees up to her chest, the moonlight is shining on her she then looks out of the window

[Lex is sitting on the wall outside of the school looking around him with a sad face

[Camera fades into Tai-san who is leaning against a bookcase with her arms folded and her eyes closed we see tears falling from her eyes

[Jay is sitting in the café with his face in his hands

[Ruby is sitting on a chair in Lottie's room watching the little girl sleep, camera cuts to Ebony who is looking at herself in the mirror we see from the mirror that Slade has just walked past

[Camera fades into Maya and Kaden who are also still hugging

[Camera cuts to May and Salene who are still hugging each other on the bed

[The Camera zooms away from the school and gets further away and we see the entire city before the screen goes black and the credits scroll across the screen with Reflections still playing

Season 6 (**www.s6. is based on the idea of The Tribe, the ideas for Season 6 come from the writers (The Dreamkeepers), although we claim no right to the characters, images or idea of The Tribe. Please do not attempt to pass on our hard work for this fan fiction as your own**


	5. Episode  5

**Episode 5: Krul**

**Scene 1**

[The Camera spins around the two empty chairs in the library; West walks into the camera view and hits the back of one of the chairs knocking it over, others come into sight

West: (angry) Who was the last on duty?  
Emerald: (Calmer) Calm down West  
West: Calm down two people have escaped we could be under attack soon  
Nightwind one: (steps forward) I saw Tai-san walking over here a couple of hours ago  
West: Tai-san

[Tai-san is standing behind a bookcase listing to her tribe, she her cloak around her and walks away

**Scene 2**

[We see Ryan walking down a street as his eyes catch a stranger. it's the black skinned guy, with the baby in his arms. Ryan walks pass him

Ryan: "Hey….can I help you?"  
Guy (looking asking at him): "Could you tell me a place to stay?"

[Ryan smiles his friendly, calm smile#

Ryan: "You're lucky…my tribe has a little pension in this town…"   
Guy: "Oh.-…that's really luck then….cause I need a rest and my daughter needs feeding and a bath wouldn't be bad too I guess…"

[Ryan takes a look at the little baby girl

Ryan (brushing her cheek soft: "She is sweet…how old is she?"  
Guy (tenderly speaking): "She is 4 months now…her name is Felicity…and I am Eric…"  
Ryan: "Felicity…that's a beautiful one…suits her…I am Ryan…"

[The two guys shake hands and smile at each other, little Felicity yawns sleepily and starts to cry

Eric (rocking her): "Oho…someone's very hungry…"  
Ryan (laughing): "Then lets better hurry man…"

[Together they walk back the road, into the direction of the Firedancers home…they stop on a nice clean pension which has a shield saying Firedancer Dragon

Ryan (opening the door) "Come in…"

[Eric follows in and camera leaves the scene

**Scene 3**

[Camera shows the Naturals camp, passing the unconscious girl before it focuses on the group gathered around the campfire

Crow (to Butterfly): How is she?  
Butterfly (looks over shoulder at girl): She's doing okay… I don't know what happened to her, but it can't have been good  
Crow (nods): Hmmm… we must decide what to do  
Guy 1: You mean whether she can stay?  
Crow (nods): Yes… it is a decision we must make as a tribe  
Girl 1: But Crow… you know that we don't mix with the outsiders; they don't respect our beliefs (several of the tribe nod in agreement)  
Butterfly: But she was washed up, we don't know anything about her… and she's only one person  
Crow (rubs his chin in thought): That is a good point Butterfly… but as I said, we must make the choice as a tribe… remember that she is but one person, and I cannot see what harm she could possibly do  
Butterfly: I vote she stays (raises hand)  
Guy 1: I second that vote (also raises hand)  
Girl 1 (looks confused): I vote her in… so long as we tell her of our beliefs

[Camera focuses on the other members in the group, as one by one they vote the girl to stay

Crow: So it's decided, she will stay… so long as she can respect our way of life

[Camera zooms out of the group and back to the girl before cutting out

**Scene 4**

[Camera cuts to Bray and the others walking through a deep forest

Bray (heavy breathing): "Okay…that's really beats my condition…I need some water! Anyone else thirsty?" (all nod and Bray grins amused) "That was a pretty stupid question of me, eh?"  
Surfer (grabbing after the water bottle): "Could say so man!" (takes a deep sip out of it)

[The group sits down in the shadow of some tree and all close their eyes a while, Kaden lays back his head in Maya's lap

Kaden: "I am so tired Maya…"  
Maya (stroking over his hair): "Sleep a bit Kaden, we wake you up when we walk on…"

[Kaden closes his eyes and Maya hums the melody of Tribe Spirit, Bray and Ved lean their head back onto the tree with closed eyes, both getting bit sleepy by Maya's humming

Surfer (mumbling): "Keep….dream…keep it alive….must keep it….alive…"

[Bray opens his eyes in shock and stares at Surfer

Surfer (getting bit of sweaty): "Mall….The Mall Rats…Keep it alive….help them…find her…must find her…love her…"

[Bray's eyes get wider and wider and his face becomes pale. He reaches out his hand to Surfer but can't touch him. He just stares like in trance at him

[We hear some sound behind some bushes and see some of the Natural spy on the group. The two spies look at each other and shrug shoulders

**Scene 5**

[Camera follows behind Tai-san, showing her just outside the Library

(Tai-san pulls up her hood, carefully looking around to make sure she isn't followed)

[Camera then switches to Trudy as she stands in the doorway of the shop, trying to shelter from the wind

(Tai-san walks up the street and then slips into the doorway, and pulls down her hood)

Trudy (sighs): Tai-san… I wasn't sure you'd come?  
Tai-san (smiles): I arranged to meet you… I keep my word; you should know that by now Trudy  
Trudy: Yeah… I guess I do  
Tai-san: No Brady today?  
Trudy: No she's back at the school…  
Tai-san (nods): I see…  
Trudy: So why did you want to see me?  
Tai-san: I wanted to see how you all are… I could see that last time you were in shock… and also I have some news  
Trudy (looks surprised): News?  
Tai-san: Yes… Jack and Ellie were captured…   
Trudy (gasps): OMG… I need to let the others know (turns to leave)  
Tai-san (puts a hand on Trudy's shoulder): No… I let them go  
Trudy (looks confused): They came looking for maps… to where the others may be kept… I let them go and slipped the maps in their bags, you'll most likely hear about it later on… I wanted to warn you  
Trudy (nods): I think I understand  
Tai-san (smiles): So tell me about the tribe…  
Trudy (smiles back): Well…

[Camera zooms back as the two girls continue to talk

**Scene 6**

[Slade sneaking in his and Ebony's room. He sits down behind her and lays his hand son her shoulders

Slade ( in a silent whisper): "Hi beautiful…"  
Ebony (trying to shake him off): "Don't come on like that on me now…"  
Slade (leans to her ear and starts to message her neck): "Come on….you can't be so mad with me…" (starts to plant little kisses on her neck and Ebony closes her eyes with a sigh)  
Ebony: "I can…" (biting her under lip softly as Slade tenderly nibbles on her earlobe)  
Slade (certain grin in the face): "No you can't…" (starts to open the knot of her neck holder top and licks along her neck spine) "You can't, cause you need me…"  
Ebony (breathing a bit of aroused as he strokes down the top): "I don't need anyone…"  
Slade: "You need me…to protect you…"   
Ebony (moving away and frowns): "To protect me? For what you want to protect me?"  
Slade (mumbling while kissing her on): "To do a mistake again…"

[Ebony moves a way from Slade and turns round to him

Ebony: "Mistake? What for a mistake shall I do?"  
Slade (speaking careful): "For doing…something you might regret…erm…"   
Ebony (crossing her arms): "For example?"  
Slade: "For example to be with someone else oilcans ewe have a little problem…or let someone misuse you when you're down…"  
Ebony (jumping off the bed): "You mean Lex….last time : WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!!!"   
Slade (Ironic): "Lex doesn't know how to write that…"   
Ebony: "Are you thinking so bad of me? That I jump to bed with him anytime? And if I want to do that…why you should protect me? Its MY body and my LIFE!!!"  
Slade (crossing arms also): "So you would do it?"  
Ebony (screaming): "That's not the point in here. Him and me are friends, can't you trust me?"  
Slade: "I trust you…its him I mistrust…Lex takes every girl along.."   
Ebony (closing the straps tightly round her neck again): "Am I EVERY girl??? I am just a bitch to you, or what??"  
Slade (Trying to touch her): "No…I just want to protect…

[Ebony slaps him hard across his face, Slade falls bit of back

Ebony (screaming even louder): "JUST SPARE THAT YOU DAMN CRAP! I DON'T NEED YOUR STUPID PROTECTION! NO MAN ACTS ON ME LIKE THAT!"

Slade: "You want to say no man ever broke your heart?"  
Ebony (puzzled): "Of course….there were men breaking my heart…and there were men whose heart I broke…but…( getting louder again) "…you SAY YOU WANNA PROTECT ME OF A HEARTBREAK OF LEX….and by that ITS YOU BREAKING IT! KNOW WHAT SLADE? GO! I DON'T NEED THAT!!!"  
Slade (getting angry): "You're kicking me out?"

[Ebony runs to door and pushes it open

Ebony: "You know that gesture?"  
Slade (walks pass door, stops short): "If you do that now…I won't coming back!!!"  
Ebony (aggressive): "Is that a promise???"

[Ebony slams the door close and Slade stands in front of the close door with confusion in the eyes

**Scene 7**

[Camera shows a girl on the ground, close to a campfire, tossing and turning lightly. Butterfly sits by the side of the girl, watching over her

Girl (opens eyes and looks around): Where am I?  
Butterfly (smiles): Welcome back… and you're in our camp  
Girl (sits up and eyes Butterfly): Who are you?  
Butterfly: My name is Butterfly this is our tribe… The Naturals  
Girl: You sound like the Eco's   
Butterfly (looks confused): Ecos?  
Girl (shakes her head): Never mind  
Butterfly: So who are you? Do you have a name?  
Girl (looks puzzled): Err…

[Camera pans to the side, showing a herd of cattle that one of the Naturals is taking out to pasture

Butterfly: Don't you remember your name?  
Girl (nods): Yeah I do… but I don't want to use it, can I stay here?  
Butterfly: Oh I forgot to say that… we voted and you are welcome to stay so long as you respect our ways  
Girl (looks worried): What ways are they then?   
Butterfly: We live in harmony with the earth, we take what we need and make sure that we replace it. All of our tribe has special skills that they use to help others; basically we live like our name… naturals  
Girl (sighs): And that's all there is to it?   
Butterfly (nods): We respect the earth and one another… so are you in?  
Girl (smiles): Yes… I want a new start and this is it   
Butterfly (smiles): Great… so what is your name?  
Girl: My name is… Bluebell

[Camera zooms out from the two girls, to the herd of cows before it cuts out

**Scene 8**

[Camera swifts along Ryan, Cassandra and Patsy, who sit on one table with Eric. The little baby girl sleeps wrapped up in a blanket in a small basket in a corner.

Patsy: "I don't want to be nosy…but where is the girls mother?"   
Eric (sighing): "That's a long story…and a sad one…"   
Cassandra (touching his hand): "You don't have to tell us…"   
Eric: "But I want to…" (he takes a breath and stares then in front at his hands) "…her name was Nora Sow…we have been together ever since our first high-school year. She was the most beautiful and gentle girl I ever knew. As the virus broke out, we stuck together. We built up a new life on our own, we searched an old farm and there we lived. We had our own vegetables and fruits and even some cows and chicken. Our life wasn't easy but we have been so happy…." (he seems to be far in the past, a sad smile round his lips) "I remember the day like yesterday she told me, we become parents…we have been overjoyed and even more in love then ever. But during the pregnancy she had some trouble to keep the baby and as the big day had come…" [tears form up in his eyes) "…I couldn't do anything…after Felicity was born, she bleed so strongly….either what I did…nothing helped…she died right in my arms….the last I could do was kiss her goodbye and promise her that our daughter will have a good and happy life…"  
Patsy (teary): "Oh my god...how sad..."  
Cassandra (laying her hand on his): "My sympathy…"  
Eric: "Its okay…"  
Ryan: "You're brave…(his voice is shacking and on his eyes its to see he is thinking at the past…)

**[FLASHBACK**

Salene: "Come back to me…Ryan I need you…I am pregnant with your child…   
Ryan (waking up): "Say that again…"

Salene: "The fathers will never see their children…"  
Ryan: "What? The maybe steal you from me…but never my child!"

**[FLASHBACK END**

**Scene 9**

[Camera cuts to Jack and Ellie's room, they are sitting on the floor looking over maps, Ellie is holding onto her note pad writing things down as Jack points them out

Jack: (Looks up from one of the maps) Do we tell the others or just leave   
Ellie: They wouldn't understand  
Jack: If you're sure (Turns back to the map)  
Ellie: (a bit upset) It's for the best we can leave a note  
Jack: Yeah we can

[The camera turns around Jay is standing in the door way he steps into the room)

Jay: (Shouts) Can what

[Both Jack and Ellie jump turning to face Jay

Ellie: (Angry) Nothing to do with you  
Jay: What? (Looks over Jack's shoulder) You leaving?

[Ellie and Jack look at each other before turning back to Jay

Jack: (Nods) Yeah we're going to Rocky down  
Jay: (To Ellie) To find you sister and the others  
Ellie: Including Ved  
Jay: (Upset) You need an extra pair of hands  
Jack: (smiles) Sure

[Jay steps over the maps and sits on the floor pulling a map towards him, the camera zooms out

**Scene 10**

[Camera follows behind Slade as he leans against the doorway of Ruby's room, watching as she adjusts her hair

Slade (smirks): You are one gorgeous creature, do you know that?  
Ruby (looks up): Oh its only you Slade… (Continues with her hair)  
Slade (somewhat peeved walks into the room): What do you mean it's only me?  
Ruby (looks up at him): Exactly what I said… it's no one important  
Slade (annoyed): Didn't you hear what I said?  
Ruby (sighs): Yeah… but I'm not interested (stands up)  
Slade (wraps his arms around her): Playing hard to get are we?  
Ruby (pulls away and turns to face him): Drop it Slade… I'm not interested  
Slade: I know you said that… but did you mean it   
Ruby: Let's see… you slept with me when you wanted some which amounts to using me… you dumped me for Ebony and oh yeah… she tried to kill me… so I think… I'M NOT INTERESTED AND I WOULDN'T BE EVEN IF YOU WERE THE LAST MAN ON THE PLANET

[Ruby steps forward and pushes Slade onto her bed before she storms out of the room, camera shows a shocked Slade before it switches back to Ruby. Ruby heads to May's room

May (looks up and smiles when she sees it's Ruby): Hi… what's up?   
Ruby (slumps on May's bed): Men…  
May: Hmmm… what happened?  
Ruby: Slade… can you believe me just came onto me?   
May (seems shocked): I thought he was with Ebony  
Ruby (nods): he is or he was… I don't know. All I do know is he offered it to me on a plate  
May (laughs): So what did you do?  
Ruby (giggles): I turned him down flat… told him I wouldn't ever be interested in him  
May (eyes widen): And what did he say?  
Ruby (laughs): I don't know… I left before he could think of some smart comment

[Both girls collapse on May's bed, laughing about Slade and his chat up lines. Camera zooms out on the two of them giggling like hyenas

**Scene 11**

[Camera shows Darryl and Trudy sitting on her bed, Brady happily playing with her dolls in the corner

Darryl: So… how'd it go?  
Trudy (frowns): Erm… okay, well actually she had some news  
Darryl: Yeah… what?  
Trudy: Well she told me that Jack and Ellie were kidnapped…  
Darryl (shocked): What… and you're just telling me this now?  
Trudy (laughs): No they're okay… she let them go apparently it was her tribe  
Darryl: Oh… her tribe?  
Trudy (nods): Yeah… I'm not sure what it means   
Darryl: Odd…  
Trudy (looks confused): What is?  
Darryl: Well that she has a new tribe… but is obviously loyal to the Mallrats  
Trudy: Hmm… I never thought of it like that  
Darryl (shrugs): just strikes me as odd… so what else?  
Trudy: She just wanted to know about the tribe… how everyone was…. And also about Lex  
Darryl: You think she still holds a torch for him? After all this time?  
Trudy (shrugs): I don't know… with her you never know anything  
Darryl (nods): So… are you meeting up with her again?  
Trudy: I don't know… I'll have to wait and see… I just really want to tell the others, its horrible keeping such a secret  
Darryl (smiles): That's why you have me!  
Trudy (laughs): Thanks Darryl, I couldn't have done it without you (puts a hand on his knee) You're a real friend

[Darryl smiles, as Trudy glances at Brady who puts her dolly in the pram and zooms over the bedroom. Both Trudy and Darryl laugh as the camera zooms out

**Scene 12**

[Camera shows Tai-san creeping back into the library; West is standing in the shadows waiting for her

West (moves from the shadows): Been anywhere nice?  
Tai-san (jumps at the sound of West's voice and then frowns): None of your business   
West (smirks): Oh but it is… see we have a traitor in our tribe   
Tai-san: A traitor?  
West (nods): It seems that someone let our prisoners go  
Tai-san (feigns shock): Really?  
West: Really… want to know something?  
Tai-san (frowns): What?  
West (pushes her against the wall): I think you did it…  
Tai-san (tries to struggle free): Me? But why?  
West: See I know you Tai-san… I know about your 'meetings' and what you get up to… you have no secrets from me  
Tai-san (manages to push West away from her): I have no idea what you're on about  
West: So you didn't know they were Mallrats then?  
Tai-san (shakes head): No   
West (steps closer to her): Guess what… I don't believe you   
Tai-san (steps backwards): Stay away from me West… I'm warning you  
West (smirks): Oh that's rich… well here's a warning from me… I'm watching you… so tread carefully girlie…

[Tai-san turns and walks briskly away from West, her face creased in worry as he watches her walk away, an evil smirk on his face

**Scene 13**

[The camera scans the area outside of the Mall, a group of freedom fights are walking down the road lead by wolf and dreamer, they walk past the camera, the camera turns and watches as they walk inside, the camera cuts inside, Trudy and Salene and walking down the hall when they see the freedom fighters

Trudy: can we help?  
Wolf: (Steps forward) I'm wolf leader of the freedom fighters, we would like a meeting with your tribe  
Trudy: (confused) About what?  
Wolf: The Krul tribe  
Salene: We don't want any trouble  
Dreamer: (smiles) There won't be any  
Trudy: You better come in then

[Trudy and Salene lead them into the café where everyone else is sitting; the camera zooms out as wolf starts to explain everything to the Mallrats

**Scene 14**

[Camera shows a glum looking Patsy sitting alone on a bench outside one of the buildings, Ryan is seen approaching from behind her

Ryan: Hey Pats… you okay?  
Patsy (looks up at Ryan): Oh hi… no not really  
Ryan (sits down): Was it that new guy… and his story? Was it too sad?  
Patsy (shakes her head): No… well it was sad, but it's not just that  
Ryan: What is it then?  
Patsy: I've been thinking about it for a while… I'm leaving Ryan  
Ryan (frowns): Leave Taarcoola you mean  
Patsy (nods)  
Ryan: But why? I mean this is home now…  
Patsy: Because I need to do this… I don't have anyone, not like you Ryan  
Ryan (smiles): There's someone out there for you Pats… I know  
Patsy (nods): I'm sure there is… I have nothing to stop me from going, and as much as I want to stay, I need to go… I need to try and find the Mallrats   
Ryan: I knew that this would happen one day  
Patsy: You're not disappointed in me then?  
Ryan (shakes his head): I could never be…  
Patsy (smiles): Would you come with me then?  
Ryan (frowns and sighs): It's not a decision that I can make on my own… I would need to talk to Cass  
Patsy: Ryan… that's not my question… would YOU come with me?  
Ryan: Yes… yes I would Patsy

[Patsy smiles and Ryan hugs her as the camera zooms out on the two friends comforting each other

**Scene 15 **

[Camera cuts into Rams room, where Slade and Ram have some sandwiches

Ram: "So…its over with her?"  
Slade: "Looks like…"  
Ram (shacking his head): "Ungrateful…."

[Slade chews a sandwich and nods

Slade: "God I wish we had some asses to kick…"  
Ram (leaning over to him): "Well…we HAVE some asses for that…"  
Slade (raising his eyebrows): "Hmmm?"  
Ram (with a grin): "Remind some ugly looking guys, who are terrorizing the whole place here?"   
Slade (also grinning): "Oh …..yeah….that are some BIG ASSES to kick off…"

[Camera swifts over the silent mumbling guys and they break out in a naughty laughter…

**Scene 16**

[Camera goes across sea and to the small little boat, The Guardian is leaning over the side, Alice and Kc look over at him every now and then

Kc: (Turns back to Alice) How can someone who made our lives be seasick?   
Alice: (laughs) Just proves who is weaker  
Kc: I'm so bored   
Alice: Same here (looks over at the Guardian) watching him being sick does make it a bit better  
Kc: (smiles) I guess

(The camera spins around and out in the distance we can see land)

Kc (Looks over at the Guardian then sees land behind him) Alice look (points at land)  
Alice: (laughs) At last (Hugs Kc)

(The camera zooms out)

**Scene 17**

[Camera shows Amber sitting reading in her room, Bray jnr is in his bed asleep

Trudy (knocks on the door smiling): Hey, can I come in?  
Amber (looks up): Sure… (Puts down her book)  
Trudy (walks in and sits on the bed): What are you reading?  
Amber (hold up book): War and Peace…   
Trudy (raises an eyebrow): War and Peace… is everything okay?   
Amber (sighs): Why do you ask?  
Trudy: Because you're a Shakespeare girl… I've seen you read some trashy novels and some deep stuff, that I wouldn't ever begin to want to read… but War and Peace… that's extremely deep  
Amber (smirks): Oh… I didn't know you analysed my reading habits so much…  
Trudy (laughs): Well someone has to… so do you want to tell me what it's all about…  
Amber (shakes her head): It's Jay…  
Trudy: What's he done this time?  
Amber (wipes a stray tear from her face): Oh Trudy…  
Trudy (looks concerned and reaches out to hug Amber, rubbing her friends back): Oh Amber… it can't be that bad whatever it is…  
Amber (stops sobbing and pulls away from Trudy, wiping away her tears): It is… Jay… he's…. I broke up with him… it was horrible  
Trudy (looks surprised): You broke up with him… but why?  
Amber: Because… of… Bray  
Trudy (nods): You think he might still be alive…  
Amber (nods): Yeah  
Trudy (looks confused): So why are you upset… I mean if you finished it with Jay because of Bray… I don't get why you're crying…   
Amber (starts to cry again): I don't know why I'm crying… maybe its because of Bray or Jay… oh Trudy I'm so confused…   
Trudy (nods): You need to get your mind sorted out… do you love Jay?  
Amber (wipes tears away): I did…  
Trudy: do you want Jay back?  
Amber (shakes head): No…  
Trudy: And Bray?  
Amber: I want him more than I want to live… my world is flat and grey without him, I'd rather die an old spinster than be without him…   
Trudy (raises an eyebrow and smiles): Seems to me you know what you want… maybe what you're feeling is guilt over ending it with Jay…  
Amber (nods): Maybe… I never thought of that… (Hugs Trudy)… thanks; you're such a good friend…  
Trudy (smiles): Anytime…  
Amber: Did you want something? I mean before I sobbed all over you…  
Trudy (remembers): Yeah, I was wondering if you could look after Brady for me for a while…  
Amber (nods): Sure… no problems… (Frowns) Where is she?  
Trudy (smirks): Darryl is looking after her at the moment… I think she's gone a little bit hyper…  
Amber (smiles): Well send her down… I'm sure me and Bray can wear her out…

[Trudy nods and heads off in the direction of her room… Amber looks at War and Peace and throws it behind her bed before smiling

**Scene 18**

[Camera shows Sammy and Lottie sitting in the café on their own, the two of them are sitting side by side at the table

Lottie (sighs loudly): This is so boring…  
Sammy: What is?  
Lottie: This place… at least Gel made it more fun  
Sammy (nods): Yeah… I don't get it  
Lottie (turns to Sammy): Don't get what? Why Gel left?  
Sammy (looks confused): Gel? No… I was talking about the Freedom Fighters  
Lottie (rolls eyes): Oh them  
Sammy: Yeah… I'm old enough to be one of them  
Lottie: I guess   
Sammy: I'm brave… I can fight  
Lottie (nods): Yeah… but you're not Lex  
Sammy (scoffs): I can learn to be like him   
Lottie (looks doubtful): How?  
Sammy (thinks for a moment) Err… (Smiles and then kisses Lottie)  
Lottie (is shocked at kiss, but cups Sammy's face and closes her eyes)  
Sammy (continues to kiss Lottie and pulls her closer)  
Lottie (pulls away for breath): Umm…  
Sammy (smirks): See I can be like Lex…   
Lottie (smacks Sammy on the head): You're a pig… and no way like Lex  
Sammy: Why?  
Lottie: Cos you're a crummy kisser (wipes mouth and stands up)  
Sammy (stands up): Well seemed like you were enjoying it to me…  
Lottie (laughs): I felt sorry for you… it was the worse kiss I ever had  
Sammy (looks hurt and then recovers): I bet…  
Lottie: It was… (Looks at Sammy and then turns away and walks back to her room)  
Sammy (slumps back down into his chair and sighs)

[Camera follows Lottie as she goes back to her room and sits on her bed

Lottie (smiles): That was my first kiss… (Frowns) why did it have to be Sammy though? I wanted Lex or Ram… maybe even Slade

[Lottie lays back on her bed and looks dreamy as the camera zooms out

**Scene 19**

[Camera zooms in an old office building in the middle of the city, it travels to the top floor before going in the window, and three people are standing around a map

Guy Two: (Looking at the map) Will it work?  
Guy One: (Hits the other guys arm) I thought of it, course it will  
Girl One: It seems to easy  
Guy One: This city is full of week people  
Guy Two: What about the freedom fighters and those Mallrats  
Guy One: (Smiles) All planned out

(We hear a knock on the door, the camera turns to face it)

Guy One: (Shouts) Come in

(The door opens and a Guy and Girl walk in)

Guy Three: Conrad we found them  
Conrad: (Smiles) Great (Turns to Guy two) Razor go get some men together

(Razor nods and leaves with Guy three and girl Two, the Camera turns back to Conrad and Girl two)

Girl two: (smiles) What is going on in that head of yours?  
Conrad: (Laughs) Your find out soon

[The camera zooms in on the map of the city where different buildings have been circled with red and the name of the tribe has been written on it

**Scene 20**

[Camera cuts to Lex's room he is sitting on his bed crossed legged, he leans over the side and brings out a box from under his bed, and he opens the lip and tips the stuff on to his bed, he picks up Tai-san's clear crystal and runs his hand over it, he then picks up a picture of Tai-San and smiles to himself. The camera turns to his bedroom window, where it looks like someone is standing there. Lex jumps of his bed and walks over to the window but no one is there

Lex: (whispers) Tai-San…

**Scene 21**

[Camera shows at Little Bray and Brady playing in the playground near the Mall Rats home. Amber stands behind the swings and gives each a push from time to time. The kids are having fun and laugh amused

Little Bray (giggling): "High mooommy…hiiiiiiiigh!"  
Amber (laughing): "Woaaa….you can fly…..so high…."  
Brady : "Gimme push too auntie Ammie…"  
Amber: "Sure sweetie…woa…."  
Brady: "Hihi…higher….higher….hiiiiigher….hihi…"

[Amber laughs amused and gives Brady another push as suddenly her son reaches out his arm

Little Bray: "Mommy…da…"  
Amber (makes eyes small) "Who comes there…???"

[Camera swifts to the group and we see the Krul gang coming along, they walk towards Amber and the babies

Conrad: "Whom we have here? The lovely leader of the Mall Rats…"  
Amber (taking the kids protective close to her): "What are you doing here?"  
Guy 2 (nasty smile): "She has some brave in the bones, eh?"  
Other guy: "Hmmm…..shame…such a lovely shape…"

[He touches Ambers hair, who steps back some steps

Amber: "Why yours ay that? What you're doing here?"  
Girl: "You and your tribe are nerving…we heard you have the plan to work with Freedom Fighters…"  
Amber (coolly): "Freedom Fighters? Who shall that be? I never heard of any tribe named like that…"  
Girl (getting forward and grabbing round her neck): "Don't mess with us missy…"

[The kids start to cry and Amber hesitates to become free

**Scene 22**

[Little Brays hysterical cry is heard from Ram and Slade who just went outside to get some thing together for their revenge. They head into the direction of the sound and see Amber in danger

[Amber kicks the girl into the stomach and as her attacker sinks down into the knees she slaps the next Kruls face

Amber (screaming: "Help…anyone help us…" [turns to kids and yells at them "…run…run home…"

[Just that moment Slade and Ram come running and scream,

Ram: "Let her go….go off her…run Amber!!!"  
Amber : "Ram…Slade…help…"

[The rest of the Mall Rats come running out along with the Freedom fighters and leg in the fight

**Scene 23**

[The camera zooms out as more of the Krul tribe run into the fight, Trudy picks up Brady and runs for cover with Amber who has Bray, Slade runs at Conrad along with Wolf, Razor attacks Slade and Conrad makes a run for it Lottie steps in his way and he grabs her around the neck covering her mouth he pulls her into the shadows

Ruby: (Screams) LOTTIE

(The Krul tribe ran after they see that Conrad has left, some of the freedom fighters run after them, May runs to Ruby's side, Ram helps Slade up, Jack is helping an injured Lex)

Ruby: (Crying) They have Lottie…..

**Scene 24**

[The Camera cuts to the café where the mallrats and Freedom fighters are sitting in, Trudy is hugging a crying Ruby

Trudy: (Shouting) You know where their base is right?  
Wolf: yes but they are heavy guarded  
Trudy: We can all take them  
Amber: Trudy we can't, we were lucky they left when they did  
Ruby: (pulling away from Trudy) We can't leave her on her own, she's just a kid   
Amber: (Runs her hand through her hair) We need a plan  
Ruby: That will take ages she'll be dead by then

(Ruby runs out, Trudy follows her)

Amber: (To wolf) So what's your plan  
Wolf: No idea

[Camera zooms out and leaves them to make up a plan

**Scene 25**

[The headquarter of the Krul, two guards carry in a wincing Lottie and throw her into a dark room

Guy 1: "I hope that is comfortable enough for a Mall Rats princess…"

[Lottie looks at him scared, putting her hair out of her face

Guy 2: "Scared? You better be…"

[They close the door and Lottie stays back alone, shivering she puts her arms round herself

Lottie (to herself): "Get me out here…..please come fast…" (tears roll out of her big eyes and she starts to sob silently)

[Through the little window on the door the pretty girl is watched by the Kruls leader, who has a certain scaring glance in it

[End Credits cut in

Season 6 (**www.s6. is based on the idea of The Tribe, the ideas for Season 6 come from the writers (The Dreamkeepers), although we claim no right to the characters, images or idea of The Tribe. Please do not attempt to pass on our hard work for this fan fiction as your own**


	6. Episode 6

**Episode 6: Leaving and Arriving**

**Scene 1 **

Lottie: (to herself) Where are they? Why aren't they coming to rescue me?

[Lottie's eyes fill with tears as she stares out the window, the sun is just setting and the birds sing. She looks round as the door flings open…the leader of the Krul enters, Conrad

Conrad: Hi little princess...  
Lottie: I'm not your princess…and I want to get out of here! You have no right to keep me imprisoned!   
Conrad: Oh…we have big mouth, eh? We're brave, eh? I like that…

[Cups Lottie's face with his raw hands; Lottie crawls away scared

Lottie: Don't touch me! Go away!  
Conrad: We aren't so brave anymore, hmm?

[Slowly his hands stroke down the slim straps of her top

Lottie: (with shacking voice) What…w-hat you do-doing?  
Conrad: (with evil glare) Don't fight me…and it won't hurt…

[He pushes her down on hard floor and kisses her rudely, tears start to roll down over Lottie's face and she struggles with her legs

Lottie: Please, don't do that…please lemme go…pleaaaaaseeeee….

[He rips away her Top and kisses her young skin roughly, Lottie frowns as he also rips away her trousers)

Lottie: (silent tears) Please….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO::PLEASE:::HEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EELP!  
Conrad: (Covers her mouth with his hand) Be quiet and a good little girl…then it won't hurt…as much

[Camera zooms in on Lottie's scared face before going black …

**Scene 2 **

[Lex, Ebony, Salene, Wolf, Dreamer and three other Freedom fighters are hiding behind a large building while keeping watch on the Krul tribe's main HQ

Lex: (Whisper) Can we not just go back and get the others so we can attack instead of this really stupid watch.  
Salene: (Rolls eyes and whispers) The whole point of this really stupid watch is so we know how many there are and if we can see if there are any ways in.  
Wolf: (Whispers) And if you carry on talking then it will blow our cover so…

[The front doors of the HQ is pushed open and Lottie is thrown down the stairs before the doors are slammed shut, she pushes herself of the ground and starts to walk away from the HQ when Salene steps out from their hiding place

Lottie: (Cries and runs towards Salene) Salene  
Salene: (Wraps her arms around Lottie) Shhh its ok now it's over now  
Lottie: (Looks up) No…Salene it's just started (Pulls Note out of her back pocket)

[Camera zooms in on Note

**Scene 3 **

[Camera cuts to outskirts of the city where Jack, Ellie and Jay packed with their bags head for Roxby downs

Jay: (Looks back at the city) Do you think this is a good idea, you know leaving them in a time like this.  
Ellie: You can go back Jay but I'm not returning until Alice is by my side.  
Jay: No you're right we have to do this; we need to find all your lost friends and my brother.  
Ellie: (smiles) Jay we will find them…it's just a matter of time  
Jack: (Pulls the folded Map out of his pocket) So I guess we just follow this path until we reach the first turning.

[The camera turns around and we see a long empty road that goes into the distance with no turnings.

Ellie: (Sighs) Oh boy

[Camera fades out

**Scene 4 **

[Camera zooms into a large clothes store, Modes is sprayed on the walls in bright colours, Sapphire the leader is sitting on a large pink sofa while the other members sit on other sofas or the floor

Sapphire: (Yawns) I'm so bored  
Luna: (Playing with her hair) Let's do something then  
Sapphire: (looks up) Like what Miss Know-It-All?   
Luna: I don't know  
Phoenix: (Stands up and picks his coat up from the arm of the chair) Let's go out  
Sapphire: (Rolls her eyes) And do what?  
Phoenix: (Grins and rubs his hands together) Let's get purple  
Sapphire: (Jumps up) Let's go…after I get ready

[Camera zooms out

**Scene 5 **

[Camera shows the Naturals sitting around the early morning campfire; the focus is on Bluebell, Butterfly and Crow

Crow: So it's agreed then, you want to join our tribe?  
Bluebell (nods): Yes… I want a new life and here is the perfect place to start it  
Butterfly (puts a reassuring hand on Bluebell's knee): You can't ever escape your past… you do know that…  
Bluebell (nods and smiles): I know… but I can at least move on (turns to   
Crow) what do I need to do to join?  
Crow (smiles warmly): We must go on the journey of discovery…  
Bluebell (smirks): The journey of discovery… what's that?  
Crow: It is our most sacred experience that all Naturals go through… we will take you to the special place and there you will learn our ways  
Bluebell (nodded): Okay… when do we go?  
Butterfly (looks at Crow and smiles): Now… there is no time like the present…  
Bluebell (looks surprised): Well if you're sure... don't we need supplies?   
Crow (laughs): Bluebell… we have the water next to our feet, the fresh air to fill our lungs and a forest full of food to eat along the way… what supplies could we possibly need?  
Bluebell: Well when you put it that way… (Stands up) So… you guys ready?

[Crow and Butterfly join Bluebell, the three of them head to the outskirts of the camp, and the camera follows them as they disappear into the trees, their laughter heard through the trees

**Scene 6 **

[Camera cuts to Tarcoola where Patsy is sat in the saloon with Ryan

Patsy: (Looks up from her drink) Ryan.  
Ryan: (Looks up and smiles) Yeah?   
Patsy: I'm going to leave soon…like really soon…I miss them so much  
Ryan: I understand…But don't leave until I have had time to talk to Cassandra  
Patsy: (smiles) Don't worry I won't…I hope she comes with us…I want my old friends back but I don't want to loose my new ones.  
Ryan: (sadly) You can't have everything you want.  
Patsy: I know…but I can't live the rest of my life without making it up with Cloe or any of the others.   
Ryan: (takes hold of her hand) Everyone knows why you did it and no one blames you…they will be so happy to see you after thinking for years you had been killed  
Patsy: (smiles) Well I guess I will need to make a big entrance

[They both burst out laughing as the camera zooms out

**Scene 7 **

[Lottie sits in her room, shuffled up in the corner, rocking backs and forwards; Ruby peeks her head around the door and walks in

Ruby: Lottie honey?  
Lottie (continues to rock): Rrrrubbby?  
Ruby (walks over to Lottie and sits down next to her): Yes… I'm here…   
Lottie (scoots over to Ruby sobbing into Ruby's shirt)  
Ruby (hugs Lottie): Lottie… will you tell me about it?  
Lottie (shakes her head): No… don't want to…  
Ruby: Okay… you don't have to, but it will help…  
Lottie (buries her head in Ruby's shoulder): No… please…  
Ruby (pulls Lottie's head away and holds the girls chin with her hand): Honey, if you tell me what happened… we can get these guys…  
Lottie (bottom lip quivers): Honest?  
Ruby (nods): Honest…  
Lottie (breaths in deeply): Okay…

[Lottie tells Ruby about what happened, Ruby remains calm and hugs Lottie close

**Scene 8 **

[Camera cuts back to Tarcoola; Eric is outside rocking Felicity to sleep when Cassandra walks over to him

Cassandra: (smiles) She's beautiful  
Eric: Just like her mother  
Cassandra: I would have loved to meet her  
Eric: (looks up and smiles) She would of loved it here; it's just her sort of place.  
Cassandra: You can stay here if you want and join our tribe.  
Eric: That would be great.  
Cassandra: (smiles) Great by tomorrow you and Felicity will be Firedancers  
Eric: (Raises eyebrows) Do we have to dance around fires?  
Cassandra: (Laughs) Only if you want to.

[Camera zooms out

**Scene 9 **

[Camera shows Kaden in Maya's arms, Bray looking at the Surfer guy strangely

Bray: What did you just say?  
Surfer (looks confused): Huh?  
Bray: You said… Keep the Dream Alive…  
Surfer (shrugs): So…  
Bray (frowns): So… that's the motto of my tribe… the Mallrats, do you know them…  
Surfer (shakes his head): Sorry… no I don't   
Bray (sighs): You probably do… you just don't remember…. (Trails off)… what….

[Camera shows a group of six Naturals surround the group

Bray (stands up): What's the idea of this?  
Natural 1: You are trespassing…  
Surfer: Says who…  
Natural 2: The law of the land…  
Maya (looks worried): Bray…  
Bray: Don't worry Maya we're leaving…

[Bray tries to move out of the way of the Naturals… but is blocked by one of them

Bray (frowns): What now?  
Natural 1: Under the law of the land we must take you back to our camp…  
Surfer: Why?  
Natural 2: Because you broke the law… and now…  
Bray: Now what?  
Natural 1: You are our prisoners…

[The other Naturals surround Maya, Kaden, Bray and the Surfer… there is no escape, they are prisoners

**Scene 10 **

[Camera zooms away from Cass as she sits outside staring into space… smiling at the approaching figure of Ryan

Cass (smiling): Hey….  
Ryan (nods): Hey… (sits down next to Cass and turns round to face her) I… Cass… I  
Cass (frowns and takes hold of Ryan's hand): What is it?  
Ryan (takes a deep breath): I need to talk to you…  
Cass: About what?  
Ryan: Well about leaving?  
Cass (looks shocked): You want to leave me?   
Ryan (shakes his head): No… leave here, this place… Cass I want to go and find my old tribe… the Mallrats. Will you come with me?  
Cass (takes her hands away from Ryan): Why? Why now? After all this time… Ryan I thought this place was home… our home…   
Ryan: It is… its just… well I need to do this… can you understand that?  
Cass: I guess…  
Ryan: So?  
Cass (stands up): I need time… can you give me that?  
Ryan (nods and sighs): Of course… I love you Cass… you know that don't you?  
Cass (smiles weakly): I know… (Bends down to kiss Ryan on the forehead)… I'll talk to you later… I just need….  
Ryan: …some time… yeah I know…

[Camera shows Ryan's concerned look before following Cass as she walks slowly away

**Scene 11 **

[Camera shows KC and Alice jumping out of the boat, whilst Alice nudges the Guardian and rolls him onto the ground

KC (laughs as he falls to the floor): Ah… solid ground…  
Alice (raises an eyebrow and shakes her head): Yeah that's great, now do you think you can give me a hand with this … (pokes the Guardian with her foot)  
Guardian (rambles): Zoot… Zoot… are you there Zoot?  
KC (rolls eyes and gets up, grabbing hold of the Guardian's hair): No… Zoot's dead… wasted, gone… just me and Alice here…  
Guardian (yells): BLASPHEMERS…

[KC slaps the Guardian as the blond-haired guy falls to the floor and Alice laughs…

Alice: He just couldn't take the pressure of knowing Zoot was dead…  
KC: Really… I thought it was just the idea of being our slave that made him pass out…  
Alice: Yeah… whatever you say KC…  
KC (ties the Guardians hands): We need to deal with him you know…   
Alice: Yeah… but not now… right now we need to figure out where we're going… I don't know about you but I don't fancy being a slave again… not to mention I'm starving…  
KC (sighs and nods as he drops the Guardian to the floor): Yeah… I guess you're right…  
Alice (puts her hands on her hips): Guess? Oh KC you do have a lot to learn about me… I'm older and wiser than you so don't question what I say…  
KC (rolls eyes): Well you're half right…  
Alice (frowns): I heard that…  
Kc (shrugs): What?  
Alice (ruffles KC's hair): You're a piece of work you know that?  
KC: Yeah… its been mentioned…

[Alice laughs as the Guardian groans and rolls over

Guardian (mumbles): Zoot… Zoot… Zoot… loves me…  
Alice: Zoot loves himself you freak…  
KC (shakes his head): Once a fruitcake…   
Alice (laughs): …always a fruitcake…

[Camera zooms out of Alice and KC ashore on dry land the Guardian at their feet as they smile

**Scene 12 **

[Camera zooms into Tai-san, she is sitting in her meditating position a frown on her face

Tai-san (fidgeting in her meditating position): Argh that's it… I can't stay here…

[Tai-san stands up and brushes down her clothes

Tai-san (thinking to herself): I'm leaving… the Nightwind aren't what they were when I first joined…

[Tai-san moves to her bed, where she pulls out a bag and begins to put her belongings into it

Tai-san (thinking to herself): If anyone ever asks me why I left, it's down to that slimy West… he's just ewww…

[Tai-san zips up the bag and slips on her cloak, before she slips quietly out of the Library careful to keep to the shadows so that no one sees her

**Scene 13**

[Camera cuts to the school, Sammy is standing in the hallway looking out at the street as Ram stands next to him

Ram: (Rests his arm on Sammy's shoulder) You ok?  
Sammy: (angry) I hate them…I hate everyone in this stupid city  
Ram: (Confused) Everyone?  
Sammy: (Near to tears) First the Modes take Gel away from me now the Kruls have changed Lottie  
Ram: (smiles) They will get what is coming to them.  
Sammy: Yeah my fist.

[Push's away from the wall but Ram grabs him

Ram: (whisper) Don't do anything stupid…leave everything to me and Slade  
Sammy: What! Don't you think I can take them just cause I'm a kid?  
Ram: No that's not that…well yeah it is but Sammy do you really want to be killed?  
Sammy: No  
Ram: Well don't do anything then…stay here, help the others.  
Sammy: Fine…But who's going to help you and Slade?

[Sammy turns and walks back inside leaving Ram alone, Camera fades out

**Scene 14 **

[Camera fades into Ebony's room. Ebony is sat on her bed and Lex is standing in the door way

Ebony: (Raises an eyebrow) Can I help you?  
Lex: (Turns to face her) I don't know  
Ebony: (stands up) Ok…so you going to tell me what's going on?  
Lex: I think…I think I'm being watched.   
Ebony: (starts laughing) By who?  
Lex: (Frowns) If I knew I wouldn't be watching my back would I?  
Ebony: Yeah I guess…so when did you start getting these "Feelings" that someone is watching you.  
Lex: Ages, when I'm sat in my room on my own…I feel that someone is looking through my window and when I'm walking through town.  
Ebony: (starts laughing again) I'm sure it's just your minds playing tricks on you  
Lex: (turns to leave) You laugh now but when you find my body in a ditch tomorrow…we'll see who's laughing

(Lex leaves the room)

Ebony: (shouts) Lex….  
Lex: (Pokes his head back in) Yeah  
Ebony: I broke up with Slade

(Lex walks into the room and pulls Ebony into a hug)

Lex: It will be ok  
Ebony: I know…so get the hell of me

[Both start laughing as the camera turns around and we see a tearful Tai-san standing behind the closed window before she walks of, camera fades out

**Scene 15 **

[Camera shows Trudy standing anxiously in the doorway, looking from side to side and tapping her foot, as Tai-san appears from the shadows

Tai-san (whispers): Trudy!  
Trudy (jumps): Gee… you made me jump…   
Tai-san (smiles): Sorry…  
Trudy: It's okay…  
Tai-san: So why did you want to meet?  
Trudy (takes a deep breath): It's about what happened…  
Tai-san: What? The Mallrats?  
Trudy (nods): Yeah… it was something the Krul did…  
Tai-san (inhales deeply): The Krul… tell me what happened….

[Tai-san proceeded to listen as Trudy filled her in on what the Krul had done to poor Lottie

Tai-san (wipes away a stray tear): Oh that poor child… is she okay?  
Trudy (nods): We think so though at the moment there's a big rift in the tribe as to what we need to do about the Krul  
Tai-san: I had a dream… I thought nothing of it at the time, but with you telling me about Lottie, it all makes sense…  
Trudy (looks confused): A dream… what do you mean, I don't understand…  
Tai-san: the dream was about evil deeds, there was the face of a young girl and blurred faces of men… I understand now that what I saw was the fall of the Krul  
Trudy (gasps): They're going to be defeated…   
Tai-san (nods): Yes… the Mallrats will be the downfall of the Krul… they will be destroyed… I have seen it…

[Camera focuses on Trudy's shocked face and pans out to show the two girls in the doorway

**Scene 16 **

[Ruby walks towards May's room, tears running down her face and her makeup all streaked, May sits on her bed flipping through a magazine

May (looks up at the doorway and gasps): Ruby! (Gets up and dashes over to Ruby, putting her arm around the girl and leading her towards the bed) Whatever's the matter?  
Ruby (wipes her tears with the back of her hand): Lottie…  
May (hands Ruby a tissue): Lottie… what's wrong with her?  
Lottie (smiles weakly and takes the tissue): She told me what happened with the Krul…  
May (frowns): Was it bad?  
Ruby (nods): Yeah… for such a little kid it was, she's so brave… and look at me I can't stop blubbing… I'm so sorry to dump all this on you…  
May (shakes her head): Don't be stupid… its fine…  
Ruby (smiles): Thanks… you're a great friend…  
May: Hey that's what I'm here for okay… (Puts an arm around Ruby's shoulder)  
Ruby (leans into May's embrace): I needed a good cry and I couldn't think of anyone else…   
May (raises her hand to stroke Ruby's hair): Shush… it's all okay now…  
Ruby (looks up at May): May… I…  
May (runs her hand down Ruby's cheek and puts a finger to her lips): Shush…

[May leans in, as her and Ruby lock eyes, May's hand cupping Ruby's chin

May (pulls away): Oh god… no I'm so sorry… (Stands up)  
Ruby (looks confused): May?  
May (shakes her head): I'm so stupid… I'm sorry Ruby… please forgive me…

[May runs out of the room-leaving Ruby alone…

**Scene 17 **

[Camera shows Amber on the bed, with her hands around her legs as she sits watching Bray jnr

Amber (whispers): Sleep well my little angel… please don't wake up from bad dreams… have sweet dreams…. (Sighs and looks out the window) oh Bray how I wish you were here… our son needs you, he needs his father… and I need you… I always have and I always will… Jay meant nothing, I was trying to fill the void that you left behind… but oh Bray (starts to softly cry)… no one can ever replace you…

[Amber lies down on the bed and starts to sob into her pillow

**Scene 18 **

[Bray looked at the enclosure that held them as Kaden sat in Maya's arms

Bray (frowns): Oh this is so frustrating…  
Surfer boy (sighs): Maybe we can talk to them…  
Bray (nods): You're right… they look like the Eco's; I don't see how hard it can be… (Moves to the edge of the enclosure) Hey… you (points to one of the guards) I want to talk to your leader  
Guard 1: You can't… Crow is indisposed…  
Bray (shrugs): So… who can I talk to let us out of here…  
Guard 2: Well I guess Daisy would be the person to talk to…  
Bray (Smiles): So can I talk to this Daisy…

[Guard 1 and 2 look at each other as one of them heads off, he later returns with Daisy

Daisy: So I understand you want to get out of the prison…  
Bray (nods): Yeah… I mean we didn't survive the Techno's and the Chosen just to become prisoners again…  
Daisy: You were Techno prisoners?   
Bray: Yeah…  
Daisy: Well we don't wish to make people prisoners that we don't need…  
Bray: So…  
Daisy: You can be set free… but you must stay within the confines of our camp, or you will be put back into the prison…  
Bray (smiles): Thank you…

[Daisy signals the guards who lets them out, camera focuses on the smiles of the guys faces before it zooms out

**Scene 19 **

[Lottie tosses and turns in her bed, crying out

Lottie: No… no… leave me alone… NO!!!

[Sammy pokes his head around the door and walks over to Lottie's bed

Sammy (shakes Lottie): Lottie… wake up!  
Lottie (opens her eyes and gasps): Sammy!  
Sammy: Yeah… it's me…  
Lottie (starts to cry): Oh Sammy… it was horrible…  
Sammy (hugs Lottie): It's okay… it was just a dream…

[Sammy continues to hug Lottie until her sobs quieten

Sammy: Will you be okay to go back to sleep now?  
Lottie (shakes her head): No… please Sammy, don't leave me… I'm scared…   
Sammy: Okay… I'll stay…

[Sammy climbs onto the bed and hugs Lottie

Lottie: Thanks…  
Sammy (strokes Lottie's hair): Hush… go to sleep…   
Lottie (mumbles): Sleep…

[Sammy strokes Lottie's hair until she falls asleep, when he closes his own eyes. The camera zooms out on the pair of them sleeping in each other's arms

**Scene 20 **

[Camera cuts to Cass's room, she is packing her stuff into a bag, the camera turns around when a knock comes to the door

Cass: Come in  
Eric (Walks in and watches Cass) What you doing?  
Cass: Packing  
Eric: (rolls his eyes) I can see that but why?  
Cass: I'm leaving…Ryan and Patsy what to look for their old tribe and I'm going with them.  
Eric: Oh  
Cass: (Looks up) Oh?  
Eric: It's just that I thought you was the leader here  
Cass: I was...Marty is taking over  
Eric: Oh I see Cass: (Smiles) it was nice meeting you and your daughter  
Eric: (Smiles back) You're not getting rid of us just yet…We're coming to  
Cass: (confused)You are?  
Eric: Yes  
Cass: when did you decide this?   
Eric: Just then  
Cass: Don't you need time to think  
Eric: nope…you three are my only friends at the moment so it makes sense.   
Cass: I guess it does

[Camera fades out

**Scene 21 **

[Camera focuses on Tai-san, as she stands alone outside in the corner of a doorway

Tai-san (thinking): Can it really be, Ebony and Lex? I never ever thought that he would fall for a girl like her… but then I never thought he would ever love me…

[Tai-san wipes away a stray tear

Tai-san (thinking): I've lost him…. He's with her now… Lex and Ebony… no matter how I say it, it still feels like my soul is being ripped out… my heart belongs to him… but his is with her… oh Lex…

[Tai-san puts her head in her hands and starts to sob quietly, the camera shows her hurt face before it zooms out

**Scene 22 **

[Patsy is walking around, the camera follows her as she turns a corner and Cass comes into view

Patsy: Cass… whatever's the matter? (Sits down on the floor next to her friend)  
Cass (smiles weakly and wipes her tears): Oh its nothing… just me being stupid…  
Pasty (frowns): If it made you cry, it's not nothing… please, tell me…  
Cass (sighs): I don't want to go…  
Patsy: Oh…  
Cass: This is my home… it has been for the longest time, and I really don't want to leave… especially not now…  
Patsy (frowns): Why not now?  
Cass (bites her bottom lip): Because… because something has happened and I have no choice about going…  
Patsy (looks confused): Of course you have a choice… Cass, I don't understand  
Cass (stands up): Pats… I have to go… I'm having Ryan's child, so I have to go where he goes…  
Patsy (stands up and looks shocked): You're pregnant…   
Cass (nods): Yeah… I should be happy, don't get me wrong… I'm so pleased about this baby… but now I don't want to leave… but I don't have a choice (starts to sob)  
Patsy (hugs her friend): Oh Cass…

[Camera zooms out on the two friends hugging each other

**Scene 23 **

[Camera shows Ryan with his arm around Cass, Patsy and Eric with Felicity standing at the edge of Tarcoola

Ryan (hugs Cass): Don't worry Cass… things are going to be fine  
Cass (lies): I know…  
Pasty (smiles): Oh I can't believe it… after all this time we're going home Ryan… home!  
Ryan (laughs): We sure are…  
Eric: I'm glad that I can come along…   
Cass: And we're glad to have you…  
Patsy (starts to walk fast and looks back): Come on guys!  
Ryan (laughs): Someone's a little excited…  
Cass (nods sadly): Yeah…  
Ryan: Let's go then (takes hold of Cass's hand)

[Camera fades out

**Scene 24 **

[Camera zooms in on Trudy who is walking down an empty street alone

Trudy: (rolls her eyes) You think she would know her way to the school by now

(Turns the corner down an ally but two people step in her way)

Trudy: Ok then…I'll go the long way round.

(Turns back around and there are five teenagers standing in the street watching Trudy, quickening her pace, Trudy turns down a different ally, once around the corner she starts to run but is met by a dead end, a wire fence blocks of the end, facing her only exit, Trudy is faced by the Modes, who are walking towards her)

Trudy: (shouts) Can I help you guys?  
Sapphire: (smiles) Purple, how you doing?  
Luna: (Laughs) All alone are we?  
Trudy: (Frowns) No…my whole tribes here…of course I'm alone you bimbo and there was me thinking Gel was the brainless person in the city  
Luna: (Shouts) Shut up you tramp  
Trudy: (Places a hand on her heart) Ah…that hurt

[Luna runs towards Trudy and push's her into the fence)

Luna: (Slaps Trudy) Take that back you…  
Phoenix: (Shouts) Luna, move out of the way.

(Luna does as she's told while Trudy push's herself away from the fence just in time to be pushed to the ground by Sapphire)

Sapphire: (spits) That's the last time you stand in our way.

[Sapphire kicks Trudy in the face, screen goes black

**End Credits **

Season 6 (**www.s6. is based on the idea of The Tribe, the ideas for Season 6 come from the writers (The Dreamkeepers), although we claim no right to the characters, images or idea of The Tribe. Please do not attempt to pass on our hard work for this fan fiction as your own**


	7. Episode 7

**Episode 7: Making my way back to you**

**Scene 1 **

[We hear sounds from the fight as the camera zooms down into a dirty Ally, Cries echo through the Ally as the camera travels along the ally, zooming in on the badly beaten Trudy who is unconscious. Camera zooms out and travels back up the ally until we reach the entrance where it turns to the left and we see Tai-San walking down the street with her hood pulled up and her bag in her left hand

Tai-San: (looking up a ally) Where is she?

[Tai-san walks past the Camera and the Ally Trudy is down, looking down it quickly Camera turns and watches Tai-San walk away before she stops dead in her tracks

Tai-san: (shocked) Oh no!

[Tai-san spins around and runs back to the ally before running down it, dropping her bag at Trudy's feet before crouching down next to her

Tai-san: (Brushes Trudy's hair out of her face) Trudy? ...Please Trudy wake up.

[Tai-san stands up and looks around for help, tears rolling down her cheek

Trudy: (weakly) Tai-san?

[Camera zooms on to Trudy's beaten face before fading out

**Scene 2 **

[Camera shows a worried looking Ruby pacing the length of her room, before she stops in front of the mirror and picks up her hairbrush, running it through her hair several times before throwing it on the floor in an anguished cry

[Ruby slumps on her bed and picks up her diary, the camera focuses on what she writes

Ruby's diary: What almost happened between us? I mean she tried to kiss me… me! I'm not a lesbian, or at least I've never been before. God I'm so confused… I don't know what to think or feel. One minute I wonder what it would have been like to kiss her, the next I can't help but shudder at the thought. Am I just weird or confused?

I really need to talk to May, she's a good friend… but I don't know where we stand…

[Ruby closes her diary and looks sad before she puts her head in her hands

[The camera shot moves to May, who is sitting quietly in her room, her knees are brought up close to her chest as she fiddles nervously with a picture of Salene, before holding it close to her heart and rocking slowly… her eyes staring dead ahead.

**Scene 3**

[Camera follows Bluebell, Crow and Butterfly as they trek through the forest, Bluebell appears nervous as Crow takes the lead

Crow (holds up his hand to stop Bluebell): Wait here… (Steps through an overhanging bush, and the branches swing back into place)

[Camera shows Crow stepping through the bushes, and then focuses on the two remaining girls

Bluebell (turns to Butterfly): Where's he going?  
Butterfly (smiles): He's going to get things sorted… (Places a hand on Bluebell's shoulder)… don't worry… its not painful…  
Bluebell (looks dubious but nods): Okay…

[Crow reappears and beckons Bluebell and Butterfly to follow him, the three of them step into a clearing as the camera follows behind them

Bluebell (frowns): I don't understand  
Crow (laughs): What were you expecting? It's not an initiation into a secret society you know?   
Bluebell (looks around): But there's nothing here…  
Butterfly (smiles): Yes there is… the ground that we tread on, the air we breathe… the water we drink, the animals that live in the forest. All these are part of our life; our belief is to live in harmony with nature…  
Bluebell: Oh… (Smiles)… I believe I can do it…   
Crow (nods): We do too… the way of our tribe is to always learn about our environment, and to love our way of life and each other…   
Bluebell: But why bring me here?  
Crow: Because the fishing here is excellent… and besides you have to learn some time…   
Bluebell: Fishing?  
Butterfly (laughs): Yeah… welcome to the Naturals… Bluebell…

[Camera shows a smiling Bluebell, with Crow and Butterfly as they get to work on constructing a fishing spear

**Scene 4 **

[Camera shows Bray and Surfer Boy sitting opposite each other, whilst Maya and Kaden play with some of the Natural's children

Surfer boy (shakes his head): You can't be serious… I mean after what we talked with Daisy about…  
Bray (shrugs): I've been a prisoner for too long now… and that's all we are if we stay in this camp… we've just got a bigger prison yard, I guess that makes them more humane prison guards than the Techno's…  
Surfer Boy: So when are you wanting to leave?  
Bray: Well tonight wouldn't be too soon… but if not, then before their leader returns… I think he's the one we may have trouble with him…  
Surfer boy: You're sure this is what you want to do? Even with the risk of becoming a prisoner of theirs again…  
Bray (sighs): Sometimes you just have to take a chance… and I need to get out of here, try and find my family…  
Surfer boy (nods): Well I just wanted to play the role of conscience and remind you of the gates you're about to open if you leave… but well, I don't know anyone or anything around here, and if we leave… I'm coming with you, maybe I'll remember who or what I am…  
Bray (smiles and pats Surfer Boy on the back): You'll remember… someday soon you will… so as soon as we can… we'll be gone…

[Surfer Boy nods at Bray's suggestion as the camera pans out to show the Naturals camp

**Scene 5 **

[Lottie and Sam sit in her room, she is sitting up one end of the bed hugging the pillow whilst Sammy sits at the other

Sammy: So…  
Lottie: So…  
Sammy: …what  
Lottie: …what  
Sammy (rolls his eyes): You gonna copy everything I say?  
Lottie (smiles weakly): Maybe… (Yawns)  
Sammy: You look tired… you should go to sleep…  
Lottie (looks a little scared): I'm not tired…   
Sammy: I think I should leave you alone to take a nap… (Stands up to leave)  
Lottie (grabs hold of Sammy's arm): NO! Please don't leave…  
Sammy (smiles): Okay… but will you get some sleep…  
Lottie: Only if you stay here with me… it's scary when I'm on my own… I feel safe with you…  
Sammy: Okay…

[Lottie moves so that she is lying next to Sammy as she closed her eyes

Lottie: Tell me a story…  
Sammy: A story? Huh…  
Lottie: Any story will do…  
Sammy: Okay… once upon a time in a land far far away…

[Camera zooms out of Lottie looking somewhat peacefully in Sammy's arms… as his voice echoes softly around the room

**Scene 6 **

[Camera cuts to a country path, we hear laughter coming over the hill followed by the owners of the laughter. Camera zooms in on the small group of friends

Eric: (Confused) So Amber died and now she's alive again?  
Patsy: (Laughs) Yeah that's right…and she was called Eagle when Bray, Lex, Dal and Ebony found her.  
Eric: And Ebony was the one who told Amber…Eagle that she had a baby with Bray  
Patsy: (Smiles) Yes that's right  
Eric: (grins) I'm not sure I want to meet your friends anymore  
Cassandra: (smiles and leans into Ryan's embrace) And that's only three of them  
Ryan: I'm sure you will like them all  
Cassandra: Ryan…we need to talk.  
Ryan: (Looks at Cass) Ok

[Patsy grabs Eric's free arm and pulls him away from the couple, Camera turns back to Ryan and Cassandra

Cassandra: (Moves in front of Ryan and takes hold of his hands) I have something to tell you.  
Ryan: (scared and upset, moves uneasy) What…what is it?  
Cassandra: (Gives him a small smile) I'm…Ryan I'm..   
Ryan: Yes?  
Cassandra: (Laughs) I'm pregnant

[Camera zooms in on Ryan's shocked face before it turns into a wide grin; Camera zooms out as Ryan pulls Cassandra into a hug before kissing her. Camera fades out

**Scene 7 **

[Tai-san drags a beaten Trudy into the school, she is spotted by Amber and Salene…

Salene (gasps): Ohmigod Tai-san… is that you? Tai-san (nods): Yes… but later, we have to deal with Trudy first of all…

[The two girls looks at Trudy as between them they carry her to Amber's room

Amber (to Salene): We need hot water; bandages and gauze tape… can you go get it?  
Salene (nods and shakes her head as she looks at Tai-san): I still can't believe you're back…

[Salene disappears out of the room as Amber turns to Tai-san

Amber: How did this happen?  
Tai-san: The Modes…  
Amber: Not the Krul?  
Tai-san (shakes her head): No… the Modes corned her and beat her…  
Amber: As if we didn't already have enough problems…  
Trudy (groans): Amber…  
Amber: It's okay Trudy… you're home safe now, and Brady's okay… you're gonna be fine… just relax…

[Camera moves to show Salene returning with the supplies that Amber asked for, but she is stopped when Ebony steps in her way

Ebony: What do we have here?  
Salene (rolls her eyes): What do you want Ebony?  
Ebony: Some damned respect for a start…  
Salene: Well go out and earn it… now if you'll excuse me… I have to get back to Amber and Trudy…  
Ebony: Whatever…

[Salene shakes her head and carries on her way back to Amber's room, as an angry Ebony follows her

Salene: I got the stuff…  
Tai-san: Good… now we can clean these wounds…  
Amber (nods): Tai-san…  
Tai-san: Yes?  
Amber: How comes you didn't come to see us earlier?  
Tai-san (looks down at the ground): I have my reasons… now lets get back to Trudy…

[The three girls start to work on Trudy as a devious Ebony looks into Amber's room with obvious glee at having spotted Tai-san

**Scene 8 **

[Camera shows Bray lurking over a tent in the Naturals camp

Bray (whispers): Maya? Are you ready?  
Maya (head emerges from the tent, and she speaks sleepily): Yeah…  
Bray (nods): Good… we have to hurry…

[Surfer boy appears behind Bray, with a bag over his shoulder

Surfer boy: They're changing guards, so we have to leave now…  
Bray (picks up a sleeping Kaden): Let's go…  
Maya (nods): Okay…

[Surfer boy leads Bray and Maya towards the edge of the Natural camp, as they crouch down behind a bush, waiting for the ten minutes when the guard duty changes

Bray (whispers): NOW!

[Surfer boy pulls Maya along behind him as the two of them head out into the wilderness, and then signal for Bray to follow

Surfer boy (smiles): Easy as pie…  
Bray: Let's just keep going… (Points)… towards the city…

[Maya and surfer boy follow Bray as the small party head away from the Naturals camp, and the camera follows them from behind

**Scene 9 **

[Camera cuts to Lex's room, Ebony is standing in the door way

Ebony: (Knocks on the door) Knock, Knock  
Lex: (Moves away from his window) Ebony!  
Ebony: (Grins) Still getting the feeling that someone's watching you  
Lex: (Raises eyebrows) No why?  
Ebony: (Grins and walks towards the window) No reason  
Lex: (Shakes head) Ebony?  
Ebony: (Looks back at Lex) What?  
Lex: What you hiding?   
Ebony: It's not what I'm hiding…its WHO they're hiding

(Ebony moves over to the bed and sits on it crossing her legs)

Lex: (confused) What are you on about?  
Ebony: (Rolls eyes) Never mind   
Lex: Fine…(Sits next to her)  
Ebony: (Whispers) I know something you don't know  
Lex: (Snaps and jumps up) What?  
Ebony (Upset) well…if you're going to be like that I'm not going to tell you  
Lex: (Calms down) I'm sorry

[Camera turns to face the door as Amber and Salene walk past the door

Amber: (soft voice) I can't believe she's back

[Camera turns back to a shocked Lex

**Scene 10 **

[Camera shows Alice pulling along the Guardian by a rope, his hands bound as KC walks alongside Alice

KC (glances sideways at Alice): Where did you get that rope?  
Alice (smiles): Wouldn't you like to know?  
KC (nods): Yeah, actually I would…  
Alice: Well I braided the old sack that was in that boat… and ta-da made the rope...  
KC (raises an eyebrow): Really?  
Alice (nods): You betcha!  
KC (looks confused): You're kidding right…  
Alice (rolls her eyes): Of course I'm kidding you dope… the rope was in the back of the boat all the time…  
KC (looks sheepish): Oh…

[Alice continues to drag the Guardian along, with KC walking at her side

Guardian: Zoot is coming… sleeper!  
Alice: Oh so now Zoot has a thing against the female species?  
Guardian: Zoot does not like women with mouths…  
Alice (slaps the Guardian)  
Guardian: Or hands…

[Both Alice and KC stop in their path as KC tugs on the rope, and the Guardian falls to the floor

KC (turns to Alice): You know, Zoot was always struck me as being a woman himself…  
Guardian: IMPUDENT FOOL! ZOOT IS ALL SEEING… ZOOT IS…  
KC: A kinky guy?

[Alice stifles a laugh as the Guardian looks like his head will explode and opens his mouth to speak. KC tugs on the rope and the Guardian is face down in the road

Alice (laughs): Eat dirt!  
KC: Well he could have been kinky… guess you'd have to ask Ebony about that…

[Alice rolls her eyes and ruffles KC's hair, as the two of them carry on towards the city… the Guardian dragged along face down in the dirt as they walk

**Scene 11 **

[The Mallrats sit gathered in the café, several of them look preoccupied… while Ebony grins like an idiot at Lex, who scowls back at her… Lottie sits close to Sammy, while Ruby stands away from May. Amber and Salene walk into the café, as the camera follows them and focuses on Amber's face…

Amber: Thank you all for coming… now there are two reasons for this meeting… the first is a sad matter and the second I hope is a lot happier… firstly the sad news. Now I thought our only worry was the Krul, but it seems the Modes have decided to make an enemy out of us as well…  
May (frowns): What do you mean Amber?  
Amber (sighs): Unfortunately they took a dislike to Trudy and beat her up, she's injured pretty badly…

[Several gasps go around the small group of Mallrats

Amber: She's gonna be okay… we just have to deal with the Modes at a later time… all I wanted to say was until Trudy's up to talking, don't confront them or make any trouble… and yes Lex and Ram, I'm talking to you two…  
Lex: What did I do?  
Tai-san: What you always do Lex… make trouble…

[The Mallrats look like they've seen a ghost as Tai-san pulls down her hood and smiles, whilst Lex blinks a couple of times

Amber: And on the happier note… Tai-san came back to us…  
Tai-san: Hi guys… long time no see…  
Lex: I don't… (Turns to Ebony)… YOU KNEW…  
Ebony (laughs): Maybe I did… bet you feel kind of stupid you didn't…  
Lex (shakes his head and looks back at Tai-san before he storms out)

[The camera shows Lex storming out of the meeting and then returns to Ebony's bemused glance and fades to black

**Scene 12 **

[Camera shows Ram and Slade sitting in one of the box rooms at the school

Ram: So?  
Slade (shrugs): I'm not sure…  
Ram (rolls his eyes): About what?  
Slade: Well the whole thing…  
Ram: What's to be unsure about? Trudy got beaten… we need to teach the city that they can't walk all over us… starting with those airheads…   
Slade (sighs): True…  
Ram (gets up and leans against the wall): I don't get you Slade… I thought you were a warrior…   
Slade (crosses his arms): I am…  
Ram (scoffs): Yeah… seems to me Ebony's turned you into a woman…  
Slade: Excuse me?   
Ram: You heard me… I know my ex-wife can wrap guys around her little finger, but you're in a whole different league…

[Camera pans around to show the angry look on Slade's face, before zooming out

Slade: You are really asking for it… Ram: So lets go tell that to the city, before Ebony has you wearing a diaper too...

[Slade stands up and pushes Ram against the wall

Slade: Let's get this straight… Ebony and me, we're none of your business… got it…  
Ram (holds up his hands): Whatever… now are you going to help me sort this dump out?  
Slade (nods): Yeah…

[Camera shows the smug look on Ram's face and fades to black

**Scene 13 **

[Camera travels through the hallway of the mall and catches up with Ruby who is walking very fast, ringing her hands together. There is obviously something very serious on her mind.

Ruby: (stops in front of May's door and catches her breath before knocking) May?

[No answer.

Ruby: (knocks again) May, are you up? (Looks back, checking to see if anyone's near by, there isn't)

[Camera travels through the door and inside the room, showing a very upset May with her face in her hands. Her head raises at hearing Ruby's voice. Begins straightening herself up, she's obviously been crying.

May: (wipes away a few tears and calls) Just a minute!

[Camera goes back to Ruby, the door opens.

May: (keeps her eyes to the ground) Hey Ruby.  
Ruby: Hi... Listen...   
May: (looks up, says what was on Ruby's mind) We need to talk.   
Ruby: Yes, we do. Can I come in? It's just that... (Looks back, hinting to the other members of the tribe who could hear them.)  
May: (nods and moves to the side to let Ruby in, glances quickly outside before shutting the door)

[Camera moves over to the window, you can see the two talking but can't hear anything. May is pacing discreetly; Ruby is sitting down on a leftover desk.

[May moves straight to the camera and her hand goes out of the shot and grabs something, a red curtain. The curtain is pulled shut, blocking the two women.

**Scene 14 **

[Camera cuts to the three friends who are sitting on the roadside relaxing. Jack and Ellie are looking over the map spread in front of them; Jay is leaning against a tree falling asleep

Jack: (Sighing) I think we're lots  
Ellie: (Frowns) Tell me you're joking Jack

[Camera turns behind them where we see Patsy, Ryan, Cassandra and Eric standing behind them

Patsy: (In a deep voice) No Ellie you are lost.

[Both turn around and face the newcomers

Ellie: (Jumps up and pulls Patsy into a hug) It's really you  
Patsy: it really is.

[Jack walks towards Ryan and holds out his hand

Jack: (Smirks) Well look what we got here  
Ryan: (Smiles and pulls Jack into a hug before pulling away) What are you guys doing here?  
Ellie: (Smiles) Looking for you and the others...(smile fades) and Alice   
Patsy: (Gives her a small smile) Well you aren't doing a good job because we found you  
Jack: (looks at the others) Hi…I'm Jack  
Eric: The geeky one  
Jack: (going bright red) The what?   
Eric: (smiles) the Geeky one…(looks at Patsy) I am right aren't I?  
Patsy: (Fake laugh and rubs the back of her neck) Ah… yeah you're right…sorry Jack  
Ellie: You haven't seen Alice have you?  
Ryan: (Sadly) Not for along time no…sorry  
Ellie: (Sighs) That's ok, do you know where Roxby Downs is?  
Patsy: (shocked) Why do you want to go there?  
Ellie: To find Alice   
Patsy: She isn't there

[Camera fades out

**Scene 15 **

[Camera shows a worried looking Amber sitting in her room, her son balanced on her knee as she as she sighs deeply

Amber: I don't know Bray… maybe we made a mistake coming here, seems to me we've had nothing but trouble, this latest thing with Trudy being the last straw.

[Bray jnr laughs and dribbles all down Amber, as she mops it up and sighs again

Amber: Maybe we should just give up the fight, just do what others want… and leave the city. After all there's nothing here for us anymore, the Mallrats are gone, the Mall's gone… maybe it's all over… what do you think?

[Bray jnr clenches his little fists up and burps

Amber (raises an eyebrow): My thoughts exactly…

[Amber stands and goes to put Bray jnr to sleep, the camera zooming onto his innocent face before fading to black

**Scene 16 **

[Camera zooms in into Trudy's bedroom, Darryl is sat next to her bed holding her hand with tears in his eyes

Darryl: (Sadly) Please Trudy wake up you have so much to live for…

[Camera turns to face the doorway where we see Brady standing there with her Teddy

Darryl: (smiles warmly) Come here sweetie

[Brady moves towards Darryl and he picks her up placing her on his lap

Brady: Is mummy sleeping?  
Darryl: (nods) yeah…she will be up soon.   
Brady: Why is she different colours?  
Darryl: (Hugs Brady) Cause Mummy was hurt….  
Brady: By bad people…. like Mega and the Technos  
Darryl: Yeah by bad people…the world has loads of them but as long as there are people like you mum and the rest of the Mallrats in the world everything will be ok  
Brady: (smiles) And you…don't forget about you Dawwyl

[Darryl smiles and kisses Brady's Forehead before taking one of Trudy's hands into his free hand, Camera fades out

**Scene 17 **

[The scene opens with Slade standing outside Ebony's room, as he takes a deep breath and steps inside

Slade: Ebony…  
Ebony (looks annoyed): What?  
Slade: We need to talk…   
Ebony: About what?  
Slade: Us…  
Ebony (rolls her eyes): Can't you take a hint… there is no us…  
Slade: Yes… but you've had time to reconsider the mistake you're making…  
Ebony (scoffs): Mistake… I think the only mistake I ever made was getting involved with a waste of space like you… not to mention those wimps out there…  
Slade: But…  
Ebony: Oh for fucks sake, why don't you just bugger off… do me a favour and take a short walk off a long cliff…

[Slade turns to leave, but pauses at the doorway

Ebony: I wouldn't waste my time on you… I have better things to do than hang around with a drip like you…  
Slade (turns around): Like what?  
Ebony (smirks): Like making the city realise they're wrong about me… I mean the Mallrats, I'm gonna find a way to get back at every single tribe… and soon before its too late… before they thing of us as weak and spineless fools…  
Slade: Whatever…   
Ebony (smiles evilly): I'll show them… I'll show them all…

[Slade turns to leave the room as the camera zooms into Ebony's growing evil smile

**Scene 18 **

[Camera shows a smiling trio emerging from the bushes as they approached by Daisy

Crow (frowns): Daisy… what's wrong?  
Daisy: We've had some prisoners escape…  
Crow: Prisoners? But how?  
Daisy: We caught a group outside the camp, and they were reported as trespassing on the land… so after having them locked up, I let them go… it was only two guys, a girl and kid... but this morning we found they'd gone…  
Bluebell: Who were they?  
Daisy: Um… one was called Bray, I don't know the name of the others… but the other guy was blonde haired, I think he had amnesia…

[Bluebell looks concerned, as the camera shows a close up of her pained face

Bluebell: Bray… no… it can't be…  
Butterfly: What is it? You know them?  
Bluebell (nods): Bray is… I mean was the leader of the Mallrats… but he's dead…  
Daisy (shakes her head): I don't think so…  
Bluebell (gasps): Oh god… he's alive… what about the blonde haired guy…  
Crow (frowns): What about him?   
Bluebell: No… it can't be… why do I let myself think these things?  
Butterfly (puts a hand on Bluebell's shoulder): Who do you think he is?  
Bluebell: Ved…

[Camera pans out as Bluebell looks positively shocked and her new tribe family crowd around her

**Scene 19 **

[Camera shows a downtrodden Jay sitting by the campfire, as Ellie comes up behind him

Ellie: Hey Jay! (Sits down on the log next to him)  
Jay (sarcastically): What no tribal reunion party?  
Ellie (frowns): What are you on about?  
Jay: You're little reunion… I can just see the headlines… Mallrat members come back home… read all about it…   
Ellie: What are you on about?  
Jay (rolls his eyes): That's what you are, aren't you? A journalist?  
Ellie (nods) Yeah… but what are you on about Jay?  
Jay (stands up): Oh forget it… nothing…  
Ellie (shrugs and turns back to the fire): Whatever!   
Jay (cries aloud): God… you Mallrats are so annoying… Amber dumping me because of precious Bray, and you with you're pointless searching…  
Ellie (raises an eyebrow): Sounds like you got out the wrong side of bed…  
Jay: It wasn't a fucking bed I got out of … it was a crappy sleeping bag…

[Camera pans to Jay as he chucks a giant stick into the fire and causes sparks to fly in the direction of Ellie

Ellie (jumps up): Hey! Watch it!  
Jay (rolls his eyes): Don't get in the way…  
Ellie (angrily): What is your problem Jay? Amber dumped you… get over it. Life goes on. And in case you've forgotten, we're also searching for Ved as well. So if you want to go your own way… go ahead, because right now… with the way you're acting, I couldn't care less… I'm going to find my sister… whatever it takes…

[Camera follows Ellie as she storms off away from Jay

Ellie (faintly): Urgh… men!  
Jay (shakes his head): Women…

[Camera zooms out of Jay by the fire as he pulls out a photo of Ved and looks at it sadly

**Scene 20 **

[Lex sits outside the school, randomly throwing rocks against the wall, Tai-san approaches from behind him

Tai-san: Lex…  
Lex (sighs angrily): What?  
Tai-san: We need to talk (sits down next to Lex)  
Lex (turns to face Tai-san): About what? About how you didn't come to see me, even if you knew the Mallrats were in the city?  
Tai-san (nods): I should have told you… but I couldn't, for other reasons I don't want to tell you about…   
Lex: Is there someone else?  
Tai-san (looks shocked): No Lex… there's never been anyone but you…

[Lex stands up and backs away from Tai-san

Lex: Yeah… why don't I believe you?  
Tai-san: Because you always suspected the worse in people… that's probably why you have such a suspicious nature… and anyway look…

[Tai-san holds up her left hand, where her wedding ring still sits

Tai-san: Why would I wear this if I was gonna be unfaithful…  
Lex (sighs): God… it's so complicated, I keep waiting for you to disappear, and do you know how long I waited for this?  
Tai-san (nods): Since the day we've been apart… because I have too…   
Lex (sighs): So what now? Where do we go?

[Camera pans around to show the pained look on both Lex and Tai-san's faces, before zooming into her wedding ring and fading out

**Scene 21 **

[The small group stands outside the city, the concrete jungle before them as Bray sighs loudly

Surfer boy: Nervous?  
Bray (sighs): About what? Finding my family?  
Maya (looks towards to Bray): You have us to help…  
Bray (smiles back fondly): Thanks… (Turns to Surfer boy): Yea… I'm petrified…   
Surfer boy (smiles): Well in that case I guess we'd best get it over and done with… or at least find someplace safe for the night…   
Maya (nods): Yes… that's the best plan…

[Camera zooms onto Bray's fearful face as he looks up to the tall buildings that occupy the centre of the city, unfamiliarity about the whole place

Bray (thinking to himself): Will she be here? Will I find her? Is she even alive? I mean I don't know if she made it through childbirth, let alone the Techno occupation… oh God, I hope I find some of the Mallrats. I need to know, once and for all… what happened to the love of my life… what happened to Amber?

[Camera pans around to the group

Surfer boy (turns back around): Bray? You coming? Bay (nods): Yeah…

[Camera follows Bray and then faded to black

**Scene 22 **

[Camera cuts to outside of the school, Amber is leaning against the wall, looking out at the city

Tai-san: (Softly) Amber?  
Amber: (Turns to face Tai-san) Hey Tai-san?   
Tai-san: (walks to Amber) Are you ok?  
Amber: (Gives her a half smile) Yeah…I think so  
Tai-san: What's wrong?  
Amber: (shakes her head) it doesn't matter…so how have you been?   
Tai-san: (Smiles) I've been better  
Amber: Haven't we all   
Tai-san: Things will be better  
Amber: Will they?  
Tai-san: (Places a hand on Amber's shoulder) Of course they will…what's happened to the old Amber I knew ...always holding onto the last bit of hope how ever small it was?  
Amber: It just got to small…I had to let it go  
Tai-san: As long as we have our friends with us there is also hope  
Amber: (holds back her tears) But we don't have all our friends with us…so many of them are missing…I guess you haven't seen any of them, have you?  
Tai-san: (Smiles sadly) No I haven't and I haven't seen Bray either  
Amber: (Shakes her head as tears roll down her cheek) I miss him so much…it hurts so much just saying his name rips my heart out  
Tai-san: I know how it feels…I've found him at least but it still feels like I'm not with him  
Amber: Things are never going to be the same again are they?  
Tai-san: (confused) What do you mean?  
Amber: Do you really believe we will be a tribe again…the Mallrats?  
Tai-san: Really?

[Amber nods

Tai-san: (Smiles) Yes...someday we will be together again…all of us  
Amber: But we won't…Dal is never coming back or Pride or Zandra or Siva   
Tai-san: Yes they will Amber…they are all with us…in our hearts, they are looking down on us and protecting us  
Amber: (Looks up) I hope so

[Camera fades out

**Scene 23 **

[Camera fades back in, Ellie, Jack, Patsy and Ryan are talking around the fire as the others sleep near by

Patsy: (Smiles) I can't wait to see their faces  
Jack: Salene will be so happy  
Ellie: (whispers) for once  
Ryan: (To Ellie) What was that?  
Ellie: (shakes her head) Nothing  
Patsy: I'll be a Mallrat again  
Jack: You already are a Mallrat  
Patsy: (smiles) I know but I mean I'll be with my family again  
Jack: (Grins) it's about time you came home…its way past your bed time  
Patsy: (hits him) Very funny…so is this school better then our Mall   
Ellie: It's bigger but I don't know about better  
Patsy: At least we will all be together again  
Ryan: (laughs) Watch it you're sounding like Tai….She is there isn't she?  
Jack: (Shakes his head) No, we have no idea where she is…she might have been deleted  
Patsy: At least she's not dead…don't worry everything is going to be fine, I can feel it, it's like I have a six sense  
Jack: (laughs) Isn't that just touch

[Camera zooms out but we can still hear the laughter

**Scene 24 **

[Salene stands in front of the mirror as she finishes applying her lip gloss, before running her fingers through her hair… turning to leave her room, the camera follows her as she goes in the direction of May's room

Salene (practices her speech): May… I need to tell you something. May I… You know how I never say what I feel… geez Sal, get a grip… it's not that hard to tell someone you love them is it…

[As she nears May's room, Salene smiles when she hears May talking to someone… her smile soon fading when she catches words that she doesn't like the sound of

Ruby (muffled): May… you almost…  
May: I know…  
Ruby: So?   
May: What can I say?  
Ruby: Well you can say what it meant…   
May: Nothing… it was a mistake…  
Ruby: Are you sure? Because it didn't seem like a mistake to me…  
May: But I love Salene… she's the woman for me…  
Ruby: So?  
May: Why are you doing this?  
Ruby: Doing what? I just want to know where we stand…  
May: Ruby… I can't handle this… please just drop it, forget it ever happened…  
Ruby: I can't…

[Outside the room, Salene frowns as she reaches forward and pulls back the curtain abruptly… making both Ruby and May jump…

May (squeaks): Salene…

[Camera shows the three girls, Ruby looking awkward, May looking guilty and Salene looking mad, before it fades to black

**Scene 25 **

[Alice and KC sleep peacefully on their thin blankets as the Guardian is roped to a tree

Alice (mumbles and turns over): Ned… oh Ned… no… you naughty boy…   
KC (turns over and drools): Food…glorious food… cold jelly and custard…

[Camera pans towards the Guardian who is glaring at Alice and KC, whilst fiddling with the knots in the rope

Guardian: Oh mighty Zoot… I have traveled far to get to the place you desire the Chosen to be. I see now that I am being tested, tested for my worthiness… oh wondrous Zoot… please know that you are my Lord, my God…

[Guardian breaks free of the knots and stands up

Guardian: Know that these impudent blasphemers will suffer; they will know the wrath of your true power… I will show them, all of them… they will suffer the worse possible kind of punishment you're mighty self could ever muster… oh Zoot…

[KC rouses in his sleep

KC (cries out): Oh… food… wonderful food… marvelous food… glorious food (his voice increasing) Guardian (puts his hands towards the sky): I will have my vengeance; I will wreak havoc on every single one of the Mallrats across the land… I will restore the Chosen family… I will be triumphant… (Cackles)

[Camera zooms to the Guardian's cackling sneer and fades to black

[End Credits

Season 6 (**www.s6. is based on the idea of The Tribe, the ideas for Season 6 come from the writers (The Dreamkeepers), although we claim no right to the characters, images or idea of The Tribe. Please do not attempt to pass on our hard work for this fan fiction as your own**


	8. Episode 8

**Episode 8: One of these days**

**Scene 1 **

[Camera travels down the deserted street, it stops in front of the Modes base. Ram is leaning against the door frame and Slade is pacing back and forward

Ram: (Rolls his eyes) Maybe nobody is home  
Slade: (Stops and leans on the other side of the door frame) Of course, maybe they went shopping.  
Ram: (Bangs on the door again) Well aren't you the little bundle of joy today  
Slade: (frowns) Don't start Ram I'm …

[Slade stops talking as the door is pushed open and three Mod guys walk out

Mode 1: Can we help you … oh it's the Mallrats  
Ram: (Smiles) And Hi to you too  
Slade: (steps forward) Where's your leader?  
Mode 2: Like she would want to talk to you

[Slade pushes Mod 2 up against the door, as Ram grabs hold of Mod 1, Mod 3 runs at Ram

Slade: (shouts) Where is she?  
Mode 2: (Spits) Like I would tell scum like you  
Slade: (Smacks the guy in the face) You can talk beating up a poor girl

[Slade doesn't notice Ram falling to the ground before the other two Modes attack Slade, the camera fades to black

**Scene 2 **

[Camera zooms to show a confused looking Lex outside a bar, running a hand through his hair before he punches the wall and walks in through the bar. Nodding to the bouncer as he enters.

Lex goes to sit down at the bar as the camera pans around to show the smarmy face of the bartender

Bartender: What'll it be?  
Lex: Something strong… I need to get wasted

[The bartender slams a bottle and shot glass on the bar, smirking at Lex before he disappears

Lex (rolls his eyes and mumbles): Friendly service around here…

[Some time later, Lex is slumped on the bar, randomly pouring the drink over the bar rather than in the glass

Girl (sits down next to Lex): Hey there…  
Lex (frowns and then nods): Hey…  
Girl: Wanna buy me a drink?  
Lex (slurs): What will you give me for it?  
Girl (bats her eyelids): How about a kiss?

[Lex smirks at the girl as the bartender places another glass on the bar and he pours her a drink

Tai-san (shouts): LEX!  
Lex (mumbles): Oh sit!

[Tai-san storms over to where Tai-san and the girl are and slams her fist down on the bar

Tai-san: What are you doing?  
Lex (smiles): Having a drink!  
Tai-san: This is how you deal with problems? You drink!  
Lex (nods): Sure… why not?  
Tai-san (shakes her head): I thought you learned that drinking didn't solve anything… I guess I was wrong about you   
Lex: Fine…  
Tai-san (sighs): I told you it was always you Lex… so why are you drinking?  
Lex (bangs his fist on the bar): Because I damn well want to! Just leave me alone!

[Tai-san sighs and leaves the bar abruptly as Lex groans and downs another shot before putting his head in his arms and the camera fades to black

**Scene 3 **

[Salene stands in the doorway to May's room, as Ruby's eyes are downcast and May looks around at everywhere but at Salene

Salene (stands with her hands on her hips): So… what's going on here?   
Ruby: Nothing… I was just talking to May…  
Salene (frowns): Funny how it sounded like a um… what's the word, dodgy conversation…  
May: What do you mean dodgy conversation?   
Salene: I mean… it didn't sound like you were talking about clothes or dinner… it sounded more intimate…  
May (splutters): Intimate… no it was no such thing… it was just a normal conversation…  
Ruby (smirks): Yea normal…

[Salene's eyes narrow as she shakes her head at May

Salene: I don't understand you May…  
May: Sal!  
Salene: …I'm not stupid… I know something is going on with you two!  
May: Ruby tell her she's wrong!  
Ruby (hesitates): …there's nothing going on…  
Salene (starts to tear up): I don't believe you…

[May jumps up and heads towards Salene… Salene backs away, shaking her head and crying

Salene: Leave me alone May!  
May: Please Sal!  
Salene (shakes her head): No… I can't deal with this May… I need time… away…   
May (whispers): From me?  
Salene (cries): Leave me alone May…

[Salene turns and runs away from the room sobbing as May falls to her knees as a puzzled Ruby looks on

**Scene 4 **

[Camera pans to show Amber, Tai-san and Salene sitting in the café… as Ebony approaches from behind them

Ebony: Well well, what do we have here?  
Salene (rolls her eyes)  
Amber: We're talking Ebony what do you want?  
Ebony: I want the tribe!   
Amber (looks confused): Excuse me?  
Ebony (smirks): You're not fit to be a leader anymore Amber…  
Salene: You have a nerve Ebony!  
Ebony: Lottie's been 'hurt' and Trudy beaten since you've been around… you're losing it…  
Amber (shakes her head): You're unbelievable…  
Ebony: You think?

[Amber turns round to face Ebony as the camera zooms in to show both their determined looking faces

Tai-san: You're a snake Ebony… you tried to stir between me and Lex… and now you want to run the Mallrats!  
Amber: Don't worry Tai-san; I'm not going anywhere…  
Ebony (narrows her eyes): I'll get you some day… you'll see…  
Amber (sighs and shakes her head): Give up Ebony…  
Salene: No one wants you as leader… hell, no one wants you around… why don't you just bugger off?

[Amber and Tai-san look a little shocked at Salene's outburst, before Ebony glares at the three girls

Ebony: I will bring you down Amber… if it's the last thing I do…

[The camera shows Ebony's stubborn glare before fading to black

**Scene 5 **

[Camera fades back in on Trudy unconscious body lying on her bed, the camera turns to the door where Amber and Salene have just stopped by to see how she is

Amber: (Leans against the door frame with sorrow in her eyes) I don't know what I will do if she doesn't wake up.  
Salene: (Places a hand on Amber's shoulder) Don't talk like that  
Amber: Look at her though  
Salene: Amber, Trudy is stronger then you give her credit for … a few hits from the Modes is not going to kill her  
Amber: (Wipes away a stray tear) I hope you're right

[Camera zooms in on Trudy's swollen and bruised face before blacking out

**Scene 6 **

[Alice and KC are asleep on their blankets, the pair of them rambling in their sleep, before KC lets out a shriek and Alice sits up straight

Alice: What is it? What's wrong?  
KC (sits up and yawns): What are you on about?  
Alice (rolls her eyes): You scream like a woman…  
KC: Huh?  
Alice: I said you scream like a woman… what were you dreaming about?  
KC (looks around): I have no idea…  
Alice (shakes her head): Brain like a sieve…

[KC throws a shoe at Alice, as she jumps to her feet

KC (holds up his hands in surrender as Alice threatens him with a rock): What? No loony yelling about the glory of Zoot today?  
Alice (frowns): No… I haven't heard him all night…  
KC: Hey… maybe he swallowed his tongue and can't speak anymore…

[Alice laughs at KC's joke, as the two of them head to the tree where the Guardian was… their smiles falling when they see he's gone

Alice: Oh shit! He's got away…  
KC: You don't say!  
Alice (glares at KC): This is no time for jokes KC… we don't know where he is… or what he could be planning…  
KC: Yeah… watch out everyone loose fruitcake on the rampage…

[Alice rolls her eyes at KC and looks around trying to figure out where the Guardian has disappeared to. Then the camera fades to black

**Scene 7 **

[Camera cuts to the outskirts of the city, Bray is looking out at the city, while surfer, Kaden and Maya sit around a fire, surfer is trying to light

Kaden: (Laughs as surfer snaps the last match) What do we use now?  
Surfer: (Looks up and grins at Kaden) Your head?  
Kaden: (Frowns) That's not funny

[Maya stands up and walks over to Bray, as she too looks out at the city

Maya: It's big  
Bray: More chance of finding someone who will know about my tribe  
Maya: (Looks at Bray) Do you think they could be here?  
Bray: They could be anyway…  
Maya: (Smiles) We'll find them  
Bray: (smiles at her) I hope so

[The two stop talking and turn to face the others, as Kaden jumps onto Surfer boy and tackles him to the ground, all four start laughing as the camera fades to black

**Scene 8 **

[The camera fades back in onto the streets, where we see, Jack, Ellie, Jay,  
Patsy, Eric, Ryan and Cassandra walking down the street. Ryan has one of his arms around Cassandra's waist the other holding one of her hands

Ryan: You sure you don't want to rest?  
Cassandra: (Smiles) I'm fine…really  
Ryan: You sure?  
Cassandra: Positive  
Jack: (looks back to the others) We're nearly there only a couple more blocks  
Ryan: It does sound a bit far, you sure you don't want to sit on this bench

[Cassandra stops before she pulls away from Ryan, before placing her now free hand on his check

Cassandra: (Whispers) Ryan…I'm fine  
Ryan: (closes his eyes and moves into her hand) I just don't want you..  
Cassandra: (Places a finger on his lips) Ryan, please trust me when I say I'm ok…if I fell tired your be the first one to know  
Ryan: (smiles) I'm sorry  
Cassandra: (Smiles back) No worries, (Grins and hits him lightly in the chest) Just stop treating me like a child  
Ryan: (nods) Ok  
Cassandra: (smiles and wraps her arms around his neck) Good

[The camera fades out as Cassandra kisses Ryan

**Scene 9 **

[The camera fades back in and the group are now standing in the doorway of the school, Amber walks past and smiles at them

Amber: I see your back…OH MY Patsy, Ryan?  
Patsy: (Waves) Hi Amber   
Ryan: Glad to see us?

[Amber leans against the wall as tears roll down her check, Patsy smiles before she walks up to Amber and pulls her into the hug

Patsy: You're not meant to be crying  
Amber: (Crying) We thought you were both dead  
Patsy: (laughs) It was a shock to find out you were still alive to

[Salene, Tai-san, Sammy and Ebony walk over to see what's going on

Salene: (shock) Ryan?  
Ryan: (Smiles at her) Long time no see Salene   
Patsy: (Pulls away from Amber and runs at Salene) Salene

[Everyone starts talking at once and none of them notice Jay slipping out of the door back onto the street, the camera blanks out

**Scene 10 **

[Camera shows a depressed looking Jay standing outside, kicking stones along the street. Ebony approaches him from behind

Ebony: Feeling sorry for yourself?  
Jay: Go away Ebony… I'm not in the mood…  
Ebony: Has Amber not changed her mind yet?

[Jay doesn't answer and kicks a big stone

Ebony (smirks): Should've listened to me Jay… that one's trouble…   
Jay: I said…  
Ebony (holds up her hand): Bray… it's always Bray...  
Jay (glares at Ebony): What do you want?  
Ebony: Just some fun… it's fun to watch you squirm and get angry when I mention his name… Bray, Bray, Bray. She's always had a thing for him…  
Jay: Ebony they have a child together!  
Ebony: Yet you still couldn't compete with the ghost… says something about you, doesn't it?  
Jay: I'm not listening to this! (Jay turns to leave)  
Ebony: Couldn't you keep her satisfied… not quite up to the job huh?  
Jay (yells): I can't hear you!

[Ebony's mouth curls into an evil grin as she watches Jay walk away

**Scene 11 **

[Bray stands in the outer suburbs of the city, outside an old camping store

Bray: Well seems like a good place as any to start searching…

[Bray heads off down the street, stopping to look in the occasional store and hiding when voices drift his way. Diving into what looks like a baby shop, Bray's mind momentarily drifts back

**FLASHBACK **

Amber: Bray… I'm pregnant…  
Bray: Who's is it? Is it mine, or Pride's?

**END FLASHBACK **

**FLASHBACK **

Bray: Can you just tell me straight up, are you sleeping with her?  
Pride: Give me a break!  
Bray: Is Amber carrying your baby or mine?   
Pride: How could you even think that?  
Bray: I've seen how you two are so don't –  
Pride: Bray, you're an idiot! Amber and I are just good friends and you're going to have to accept that. Of course the baby's yours. How could you even think she'd betray you? She loves you. Now I think you owe her an apology, don't you?

**END FLASHBACK **

**FLASHBACK **

Bray: I've been a fool, Amber  
Amber: Yeah, I'd say that sums it up pretty well  
Bray: I thought -  
Amber: I know what you thought Bray  
Bray: Do you? You seemed so distant. I was scared, Amber - scared of losing you again  
Amber: And this is how you want to make me stay? You can keep your suspicion, Bray, and your doubt and - NO!  
Bray: Please, Amber. I don't know why I doubted you. Of all the people in the world, you're the person I trust and respect the most. When I lost you my world went grey and flat. But when I found you again all the colours came back.  
Amber: Bray -  
Bray: No, you're gonna hear this  
Amber: Okay  
Bray: These last few months it's been the thought of seeing you, touching you again that's kept me alive Amber, you are my purpose, and I love you, and I'm so sorry  
Amber: If I hadn't doubted you all that time ago, we'd never have been apart. And we're never going to be again are we, Bray? Because I need you, now more than ever

**END FLASHBACK **

[Bray picks up a discarded baby shoe and sighs

Bray: I'll find you Amber… I swear I will…

[Bray heads out of the shop and down on the street, as the camera zooms back to the baby shoe before fading to black

**Scene 12 **

[Camera fades back in on Salene, who is just about to live her room, when Ryan steps out from around the corner

Ryan: Oh hi  
Salene: (Smiles) Hi  
Ryan: Can we talk?

[Salene nods and they both walk back onto her room, Salene sits on her bed while Ryan pulls up a chair, both sit there in silence for a couple of minutes not making eye contact

Ryan: So…  
Salene: How have you been?  
Ryan: (Smiles) Good  
Salene: So… are you and Cassandra…together?  
Ryan: Yeah…Salene…   
Salene: (shakes her head) No, I mean I'm happy for you two   
Ryan: It doesn't mean I don't care about you anymore  
Salene: I know  
Ryan: You will always be an important person in my life   
Salene: (Holds back tears, and tries to smile) I've missed you   
Ryan: (Stands up and pulls her into a hug before quickly pulling away) I've missed you to

[The Camera zooms out, as the two start to talk

**Scene 13 **

[The camera zooms to Sammy, Lottie and Ruby as they sit on the bed in Sammy's room playing cards. Lottie and Sammy are playing cards while Ruby plaits Lottie's hair

Lottie (smiles up at Ruby): This is fun…  
Ruby (nods): Yeah…

[May walks past the room and glances in, quickly turning away as Sammy and Lottie look up to Ruby and then to where May was standing in the doorway

Sammy: Is something going on?  
Ruby (shakes her head and blushes): No of course not… now who's winning?

[Sammy and Lottie get back to their game as Ruby glances out of the doorway and sighs unhappily

**Scene 14 **

[The camera zooms in on Patsy who is unpacking her stuff in one of the spare rooms, the camera spins around as someone knocks on the door, before Amber walks in

Amber: (Smiles) Everything ok?  
Patsy: (Sits on her bead) Yeah…I mean no  
Amber: (sits next to her) What's wrong?  
Patsy: (Looks up at her) Where are the others? Cloe? Kc? Trudy?  
Amber: (Looks away) Trudy is in her room…she's in pretty bad shape, but Kc and Cloe I don't know  
Patsy: (holds back her tears) I was so sure that everything would be perfect when we meet Jack and Ellie, and that everyone was here.  
Amber: (Puts an arm around the younger girl) One day…maybe one day everything will be perfect  
Patsy: (pulls away) You don't sound to sure  
Amber: After you been through everything we have been through, it sort of dampens your spirit  
Patsy: (smiles) I believe he is still alive  
Amber: (Confused) Who?  
Patsy: (softly) Bray!

[Camera fades out to black

**Scene 15 **

[Camera zooms in on Ebony's room; Ebony is sitting on her bed, crossed legged, with her diary in her lap

Ebony: (reading out loud) This stupid Mallrats think they can get one over me…but they don't have the power like I do…none of them, not even Amber or Jay…I need to get back on top…and to be on top, you need to make friends with the top dogs…even if they have a stupid name for their tribe…

[Ebony looks up from her diary with a grin before the camera cuts out

**Scene 16 **

[The camera cuts to the café, where Darryl is sat at the table holding a cup of coffee with both his hands, Ruby walks into the café and sits opposite him

Ruby: (Waves a hand in front of Darryl) Hello…anyone home?  
Darryl: (shakes his head) Oh sorry, hi  
Ruby: (sighs) Are you ok Darryl?   
Darryl: Me I'm fine, you need to be worrying about Trudy  
Ruby: We are all thinking about Trudy  
Darryl: Why would anyone want to hurt her?  
Ruby: (shakes her head) I have no idea … You really care about her don't you  
Darryl: Yeah, she's one of the most amazing persons I have ever known  
Ruby: (smiles and places her hands on top of his) She will be fine and knowing that you care about her will make the process a lot quicker  
Darryl: (Smiles) Yeah I know she will be, she's a strong girl, and she needs to get better for Brady

[They both sit there in silence as the camera zooms out before fading out to black

**Scene 17 **

[Salene sits in her room, staring at a book as she tries to look like she's reading it. May walks past the room and sighs when she sees Salene, before she knocks and walks in

May: Sal we need to talk…  
Salene: Go away May…  
May (shakes her head): I'm not going away… you can't just push me away…   
Salene (puts down her book): I'm not the one who lied…  
May (looks confused): Lied?  
Salene: Yes. I know you and Ruby have something 'going on'  
May: What are you talking about?

[Salene rolls her eyes

May: Sal?  
Salene: Look… all you need to know right now if I don't want to be near you. I need space and time to think.  
May (sighs): But tell me why! Please!  
Salene: I think something's going on with you and Ruby, that's why I can't be around you…  
May: I already told you…  
Salene (shrugs): I know… but what I heard didn't seem like nothing to me…  
May: Please… don't do this…  
Salene: Give me space May. I need some time to think. I need a break from us.  
May (sniffles): Are you breaking up with me?

[Salene looks at the ground and sighs unhappily before she looks up to May

Salene: Honestly… I don't know.

[A tear slides down May's face as she turns away from Salene

May: I love you Sal… I need you to know that.

[May walks out of the room, tears falling silently down her face, as a confused and sad Salene watches on and the camera fades to black

**Scene 18 **

[Camera fades back to the streets, Bray is hiding down an ally, watching someone with should length black hair walk turn down another street, he is about to follow the stranger when someone grabs hold of his shoulder, spinning around and pinning the other guy up against the wall

Bray: (Letting the other guy go) What the hell do you think your playing at?  
Surfer: (Grins) Came looking for you  
Bray: (Looks around the corner again before turning back to surfer) Well you better go back to the others, tell them I'll come find you guys later   
Surfer: (Raises an eye brow) What are you up to?  
Bray: (smiles) Well if I'm right, then let's just say are search might be over  
Surfer: (Smiles back) You think the mallrats are here   
Bray: I hope so  
Surfer: (Turns to leave) Don't get your hopes up to high Bray

[Bray nods before he also turns to follow the stranger, the camera zooms out before going black

**Scene 19 **

[Camera focuses on Jay as he walks towards Amber's room… not bothering to knock as he walks straight in

Jay: I don't accept it…  
Amber (stands up and looks really angry): Get out! Get the hell out of my room!  
Jay (shakes his head): I don't accept its over between us Amber. You love me I know you do.   
Amber (scoffs): You're pretty sure of yourself…  
Jay: I know you love me because I love you…  
Amber (shakes her head): You're an asshole… I don't love you, I never did.  
Jay (glares at Amber): Liar! I know you loved me…

[Jay steps nearer to Amber as she moves back against the wall, grabbing hold of the nearest thing to her, the set of keys Bray gave her

Amber: I'm warning you Jay… leave me alone.  
Jay: No Amber… I'm not going anywhere. Just because you say its over, doesn't mean it is. I'm staying here, until you change your mind.  
Amber (gets really angry): You asshole…

[Amber uses the keys to scratch Jay's face and pushes him out of the room at the same time

Amber: I told you to get lost!  
Jay (holds his bleeding face): AMBER!   
Amber: Get lost Jay! I love Bray not you!

[Amber turns away from Jay and back to her room where she collapses on the bed crying. Jay glares at Amber and strides away from the room, holding his bloody cheek

**Scene 20 **

[Camera cuts to Slade's room; Slade is sat on a chair looking at his stuff which is spread out over his bed, he is also a wet flannel on his left eye

Slade: (To himself) Mallrats…you know what Slade? Your life was so much simpler before you meant the Mallrats, ever since I've joined them I've been in one fight to the next…maybe it's about time I go back on the road by myself again.

[Slade spins in his chair until he is facing the desk where a picture of Ebony is hanging from the mirror, He leans over and picks it up, the camera zooms in on Ebony

Slade: That's way I can't leave

[Camera fades out

**Scene 21 **

[At the school, Lex is stumbling around trying to find his way to his room. He bangs into the wall and trips over. Tai-san emerges from her room and sighs

Lex (smiles): You!  
Tai-san (raises an eyebrow): Lex… are you drunk?   
Lex (laughs): Course not…  
Tai-san: My god… you're drunk as a skunk…

[Lex breaks out into giggles as he manages to stand up

Lex: Not me babe… I'm sober. See…. (Holds out his arms and tries to touch his nose with his finger but ends up poking himself in the eye) Whoops!  
Tai-san: LEX! What am I going to do with you?  
Lex (raises an eyebrow suspiciously): Come to bed?  
Tai-san: I'll take you to yours… but you're going to bed, alone!  
Lex: Spoil sport…

[Tai-san shakes her head in disgust and tries to help Lex to his room. It takes them a good five minutes to get to the doorway and Tai-san steps away from Lex

Tai-san: You're here now…  
Lex (slurs): Give us a kiss…  
Tai-san (sighs): Goodnight Lex (kisses him on the cheek)

[Lex and Tai-san gaze into each other eyes, Lex swaying slightly before they pounce on each other, hands wandering everywhere as they kiss passionately and Lex pulls Tai-san into his room and the curtain closes behind them

**Scene 22 **

[The camera zooms to the Naturals camp, and to Bluebell's disturbed looking face

Bluebell: Was it really Ved? Could it really be him?

[Bluebell sighs and thinks back over memories

**FLASHBACK **

Ved: That's it for now...go run back to your mamma, and your little teddy bear... you're a stupid little girl.

**END FLASHBACK **

Bluebell: I missed you Ved… even if you were an idiot at times…

**FLASHBACK **

Ved: Well...what did you think?  
Cloe: Hmm?  
Ved: Was it okay?   
Cloe: Was what okay? Oh yeah! I guess so.  
Ved: Is that all you have to say about it?  
Cloe: Guess so!

**END FLASHBACK **

Bluebell: You were my first and only love…

**FLASHBACK **

Ved: Do I have to spell it out? Read my lips: it's over. you and me - we're finished; we're through. Now, is there anything else?

**END FLASHBACK **

[Bluebell sighs and puts her head in her hands as she starts to sob quietly

Bluebell: Oh Ved… I love you. You're the only one for me. Was it really you? Were you really here?

[Camera fades to black

**Scene 23 **

[The camera travels through the streets until it reaches the edge of town, it enters the old scout hut building, the walls are spray painted in bright colours, blankets block of different parts of the hall, a group of thirteen kids aged from ten to fifteen are sitting around a table, eating, talking and laughing, a loud smash fills the air, the camera spins around to the door, when the window has been smashed and a hand reaching inside to unlock the door, the door is pushed opened and members of the Krul tribe run in. Screams fill the air as the tribe members, push away from the table and try to run for the back door. The Krul members trash the building as they make their way through before they start attacking the smaller tribe, the camera fades out and fades back in, two dead bodies are lying on the floor and the rest of the members are tided up and lead out of their home, the camera fades out again

**Scene 24 **

[Camera shows the outskirts of the city and then pans round to show Alice and KC as they stand outside the city

KC: So…  
Alice: So what?  
KC: So, we're here… I think.   
Alice: Of course we're here… dummy. This is a city and its where we're gonna start looking for the others.  
KC (frowns): Hey… don't call me dummy.  
Alice: Well, stop being such a plank.  
KC: I'm not a plank either…  
Alice (smirks): Well whatever you are, stop being it.

[KC looks confused at Alice's words and sighs

KC: So, which side of the city do you want to start from?  
Alice (frowns): Now that's a good question…

[Alice looks back to the city, and wonders which way they should approach it from, north, east or west

KC: I know!  
Alice: What?  
KC: Let's toss a coin to decide…   
Alice: KC… a coin only has two sides; we can come at the city from one of three ways…  
KC: Oh…  
Alice: And I don't have a coin… it's not something I carry around with me…

[Alice shakes her head as KC rolls his eyes and the pair of them look at the city wondering what to do

KC: You'll see her again…  
Alice: What?  
KC: Ellie… that's who you're thinking about isn't it?  
Alice (sighs and nods): Yeah… how'd you know?  
KC: Doesn't take a genius to figure that out…  
Alice: Good thing too…  
KC: I heard that!   
Alice: Now lets get going…

[Alice punches KC playfully on the arm as the two of them head towards the city, the camera panning over the horizon before fading to black

**Scene 25 **

[The camera zooms in on Ryan's and Cassandra's room, Ryan is sitting on the double bed and Lex is sitting on a chair backwards

Ryan: (Shakes his head) Why can't you just tell her.  
Lex: (lets out a laugh) You don't just go up to someone like Tai-san and tell her you love her  
Ryan: (Rolls his eyes) Oh yes, you don't want to ruin the good old Lex rep  
Lex: Ha Ha very funny Ryan…So what's going on with you and this  
Cassandra girl…she's a bit to good for you isn't she?  
Ryan: (Leans forward to hit Lex on the arm) How who's being the funny one?  
Lex: (Grins) Well?  
Ryan: Well we've been together for awhile and…  
Lex: And?  
Ryan: (Rolls his eyes) Well if you let me finish…and she's three months pregnant with my child  
Lex: (Smiles) It's about time to

[The camera zooms out as Cassandra walks in and sits on Ryan's lap before going black

**Scene 26 **

[Camera zooms on the outside of the school, where a figure lurks in the dark. Amber hums to herself as she heads along the corridor to the front entrance in order to check the door is secure for the night. A scuffle can be heard coming from the darkened doorway

Amber (scared): Who's there?

[No noise

Amber: I said… who's there?  
Stranger: It's me Amber…  
Amber: Who? Come out of the dark so I can see you?

[Amber steps back as the figure steps out from the shadows

Stranger: Hello Amber…

[Amber's eyes widen and she screams before fainting. The camera zooming to her pale face

[End Credits

Season 6 (**www.s6. is based on the idea of The Tribe, the ideas for Season 6 come from the writers (The Dreamkeepers), although we claim no right to the characters, images or idea of The Tribe. Please do not attempt to pass on our hard work for this fan fiction as your own**


	9. Episode 9

**Episode 9: We are family**

**Scene 1 **

[Camera zooms to Amber, Salene runs to Amber's side and then glances up at the stranger

Salene (eyes widen, and her voice is shaky): Bray… is it really you?

[Bray steps forward from the shadows more, looking slightly older and thinner than when he last saw the Mallrats

Bray (nods): Yes Salene… it's me (frowns down at Amber)… is she going to be okay? She looks bad…

[Salene checks Amber's pulse

Salene: She just fainted, she's gonna be fine…

[Jack, Ellie and Darryl appear from different directions… Jack drops to his knees to help Salene with Amber, and Ellie gasps, almost fainting into Darryl's arms…

Ellie: Bray… you're back…

[Camera pans around to Bray's face, as he glances down at Amber, unable to take his eyes off her

**Scene 2 **

[Bray watches as Salene and Ellie help an unconscious Amber to her room, while all the others emerge from the their rooms… each equally shocked to see him back

Bray (shakes his head): It's so good to see so many of you guys…  
Jack (smiles): Where have you been Bray?  
Bray: Where I haven't I been? I mean what are the chances of us bumping into each other again like this?

[Ryan emerges from behind Bray, Cass holding his hand as he smiles

Ryan: You're not the only one to make a return Bray…  
Bray (eyes widen): Ryan? Wow… this is a surprise…  
Patsy: What about me?   
Bray: Patsy too? I thought you were dead…  
Patsy (pouts): I'm not dead…  
Bray (laughs): I know that know… (Hugs Patsy tightly)

[Everyone looks happy; all the Mallrats are hanging off every word Bray says… except for Jay who looks horrified and Lex who doesn't like not being the centre of attention. Camera pans around to show Salene, who walks back into the café, as everyone falls quiet

Bray (stands): How is she?  
Salene: She's still unconscious Bray… seeing you must have been a real shock…  
Bray (sighs): Can I see her?  
Salene: Sure…it's just down the hall…

[The others watch as Bray leaves the café… the camera panning round to show him approaching Amber's room.

[Amber is lying unconscious on her bed… as Bray stands in the doorway, not quite believing she's really back in his life again

Bray (sighs): It's really you Amber… if only you knew how many times I thought of this moment. I didn't expect you to faint at seeing me again, I wanted to sweep you into my arms and tell you that I love you…

[Bray looks at the floor and sighs

Bray: I have to go now… but know this; I'll be back Amber. I'll be back real soon and then we can be together…

[Bray enters Amber's room and kisses her gently on the forehead, his hand reaches out to stroke her cheek before he silently leaves the room and slips out of the main entrance back onto the streets

**Scene 3**

[The camera cuts to the Café where the Mallrats gathered after Bray's departure, they are all talking excitedly wondering when he will be back and who he will bring, and Jay is sulking in the corner not taking part in the conversation

Patsy: (talking very fast and is the most exited out of them all) I wonder if Cloe is with him, oh wont it be great if she was, and what if Kc is there also.

Ellie: (Leans on Jack with a smile and talks more to herself then the others) Alice….  
Tai-san: (smiles) It could be any of our old friends  
Lex: Or just some new friends of the great Bray  
Patsy: (Frowns) Shut up Lex, you don't know anything  
Lex: (Grins) and you're still the annoying little kid  
Ryan: (smiles at Patsy) Well I wouldn't say that, she's been though a lot….Trudy?

(The camera cuts to the door where we see Trudy, Darryl and Brady. Darryl is holding Brady and helping Trudy move into the room. Ryan and Patsy get up and move towards their friend, Patsy and Trudy look at each other for a couple of seconds before both smile and hug, Ryan follows suit and hugs Trudy also)

Ryan: Good to see you again  
Trudy: (Weakly) You too Ryan and you also pats.  
Salene: You ok now?  
Trudy: Yeah…I think so  
Tai-san: (smiles and offers her seat to Trudy) That's good

[The camera fades out as the talking picks up again about who Bray is bringing back, Ellie gets up and leaves and Jack follows

**Scene 4 **

[The camera fades into Jack's and Ellie's room, Ellie is sitting on their bed when Jack walks in and pulls up a chair in front of her

Jack: (Concerned) What's wrong Ellie?  
Ellie: (Tearful) What if Alice isn't with them, everyone will be back apart from my sister.  
Jack: (sighs) Ellie, don't do this to yourself  
Ellie: (Looks into his eyes) I really miss her Jack  
Jack: (Pulls her into a hug) I know but if she's not with them, then we will come up with something and look for her.  
Ellie: (Small smile) You promise?  
Jack: Yes

(He leans in and kisses her softly on the lips)

Ellie: Jack?  
Jack: Yeah?  
Ellie: (Smiles) I love you  
Jack: (Grins and pulls her closer) I love you too!

[The camera zooms in as the couple fall into another kiss

**Scene 5 **

[Camera turns to show Jay creeping along the corridor to Amber's room, checking that there's no one in there with her… he steps in and sits down on the bed. Gripping her hand in his own

Jay: Amber… I love you. I know you love me to.

[Amber stirs momentarily as she moves, causing Jay to look worried

Jay: We'll be together Amber… you and me. Amber and Jay. That's who we should be. Just because Bray put in a momentary appearance before doing a running act, doesn't mean you and him will be anything. You can't, you can't leave me Amber…

[Jay sighs and reaches up to touch Amber's cheek

Jay: Because I love you… I might not always show it. But I truly do love you, more than I've ever loved anyone. More than anything I ever felt with Ebony or Trudy. Don't you see Amber? You're my everything! And if you go back to Bray, I'll lose you for good… and I couldn't go on living like that…

[Jay puts his head in his hands as he starts to sob, while Amber mumbles in her sleep… the camera panning out of Jay's tear stained face

**Scene 6 **

[Salene is making a hot chocolate in the café, the camera zooming to her smiling face as it changes to a cold look, before it pans around to Ruby as she walks in

Ruby (looks worried): Um… do you want me to leave?  
Salene (shrugs): I'm almost done…  
Ruby: Ah, okay…

[Ruby heads to the cupboard, rummaging around before she pokes her head out…

Ruby: Do we have any hot chocolate?

[Salene holds up the tub she's been using as she glares at Ruby

Ruby (frowns): Um… thanks…

[The kitchen falls silent as Salene stirs her hot chocolate, and Ruby boils the water for her own…

Ruby: Salene… is there something wrong? I mean did I do something to upset you?  
Salene (shakes her head): Geez… you must be dumber than you look?  
Ruby (frowns): Is this about May? And the other day?  
Salene (claps): Wow… give the lady a medal…  
Ruby: Look nothing went on, nothing is going on between May and I, and she loves you…  
Salene: She's sure got a funny way of showing it…

[Salene slams down her spoon before marching out of the cafeteria… the camera panning back around to Ruby's sad looking face

**Scene 7 **

[Tai-san sits cross-legged on the floor of her room, trying to mediate. Sighing she moves out of the meditating position and slumps onto her bed, pulling out her diary from underneath the mattress

[Sighing, Tai-san flips to the first blank page, takes out a pen and starts to scribble away

I wonder if I made the biggest mistake… I slept with Lex, and it was my fault. I didn't seduce him, he was drunk and one thing led to another… before I knew what was happening we were naked under the covers and I was in his arms again. Those arms that I've missed so much… and I have missed him. See I love that man that rogue more than I ever thought I would.

But now I wonder, have I ruined any chance of us having a decent relationship together… have I moved too fast, and made him assume things that I'm just not ready for.

I feel so mixed up at the moment… I love him, but I'm not ready to jump back into being married again. The question is what do I do?

[Closing up the diary, Tai-san slipped it back under her bed…

Tai-san: It's a good question… what do I do next?

[Camera zooms out of Tai-san's worried looking face

**Scene 8 **

[Camera zooms in on the outskirts of the city. Maya, Surfer and Kaden sit around the dying fire. Kaden is drawing in the dirt with a stick

Maya: (looks around worried) Bray's taking his time.  
Surfer: (Rolls his eyes) I'm sure he's fine…maybe he's found the Mallrats   
Maya: (Brings her knees up to her chest) And once he's back with his tribe what do you think will happen to us?  
Kaden: (Confused) what do you mean?  
Maya: What will happen to us, if the Mallrats don't want us in their tribe, Bray will just drop us and go back to his tribe  
Surfer: (Shakes head) Don't be stupid Maya of course they will…I think  
Kaden: (Starts to get upset) You think?  
Surfer: (nods) its not like we know these Mallrats, what if they changed since Bray left…

(The camera spins around standing behind Maya is Bray with a small smile)

Bray: Don't worry they haven't changed.

(The others stand up and face Bray)

Maya: (folds her arms across her chest) You come to say goodbye  
Bray: (Laughs) Of course not…I'm here for you guys  
Kaden: (Smiles and wraps his arms around Brays waist) so we're coming with you, back to your family?  
Bray: (Messes Kaden's hair and laughs) Yeah…you guys coming.

[Both Maya and Surfer nod before picking up their bags, the camera zooms onto Kaden's happy face before fading out

**Scene 9 **

[Salene and Trudy are in the café talking; they suddenly stop when a group walk in led by Bray

Bray: (smiles) we're back

(Trudy places her cup on the nearest table before running up to Bray and pulling him into a hug)

Trudy: Welcome back Bray  
Bray: (Laughs) good to see you too…I mean it was only a couple of hours ago

(Salene looks behind over Brays shoulder)

Salene: Ved?

(The others look at the blonde guy)

Bray: (Smiles) so that's your name?  
Ved: (confused) I guess so…   
Salene: (Laughs) What do you mean you think? You must know your own name?  
Ved: No…I don't remember anything until they found me  
Salene: (Shocked) Oh no…Jay

(The camera spins to the corridor where Jay is walking past; he stops and looks in when the others turn around to face him.

Jay: Ved?  
Ved: (Confused) and you are?

[Camera zooms in on Ved's confused face

**Scene 10 **

[Camera zooms out on Ved's face, before spinning around. Ved and Jay are in Jay's new bedroom. Jay is sitting on his bed with his face in his hands, and Ved is leaning against the wall

Jay: (Looking up) You don't remember me? What about mum or dad?  
Ved: (Shakes his head) no…I'm sorry  
Jay: (Mutters to himself) I'm going to kill Ram.  
Ved: Who's Ram  
Jay: It doesn't matter   
Ved: If you're my brother why weren't you with me?  
Jay: You got taken away…  
Ved: (looks away) Why didn't you try and look for me?  
Jay: (stands up and walks over to Ved) I did, I only came back the other day from looking for you  
Ved: (Runs a hand through his hair) It doesn't make sense.  
Jay: (places hands on his brothers shoulders and looks him in the eyes) I know…it will do, as soon as Ram comes back he can sort your mind out.

(Ved nods before Jay pulls his younger brother into a hug)

**Scene 11 **

[Camera pans around to show Amber and Trudy sitting in Amber's room, Amber looks shocked and confused

Amber: So I wasn't seeing things? Bray's really back?  
Trudy (nods): Yes Amber… he's back  
Amber: But you said he went away again?   
Trudy (sighs): Bray came back to see if it was really the Mallrats he'd heard about, then you fainted… he had to go and get the rest of his friends, the one's he's been traveling with… but now I think he's back for good.  
Amber (stands up): I need to talk to him… I have to explain about Bray jnr, about Jay… about everything…  
Trudy (shakes her head): No Amber… not yet. Not until you're both ready… you've been out of it for a while. And…

[Amber looks like she is going to leave the room despite Trudy's protests, but then Bray jnr starts to cry…

Trudy: You need to see to your son Amber… he must come first…  
Amber (nods as she picks up Bray jnr): I know Trudy… it's just, knowing he's here… he's alive… and…

[Amber starts to sob as Bray jnr babbles away…

Amber: I know sweetie… mummy's stupid; she's stupidly in love with your daddy…

[The camera pans to Amber as she comforts her son even though she's crying

**Scene 12 **

[May sits in her room… staring out the window. The camera pans to show her hollow eyes, looking scared and lost

May: Why Sal? Why did you leave me? You know I love you…

[May continues to stare out of the window, sighing deeply before she rolls over and lies on the bed facing the doorway

May: I will always love you Sal… even if you don't love me… you're the one thing in my life that was decent and good. The one thing that made life worth living… and I will always… always be yours. You captured my heart… my soul.

[A single tear runs down May's cheek as she stares out into space, looking like her heart is broken

**Scene 13 **

[The camera focuses on Patsy, she is sitting crossed legged on her bed, a shadow covers the camera before comes back into view, Cass is now sitting on the corner of the bed

Cass: (Concern) Are you ok Pats?  
Patsy: (smiles) Yeah I was just thinking…you know as you do  
Cass: (Smiles back) Yeah…but what were you thinking about.  
Patsy: I'm sorry  
Cass: (Laughs) For what?  
Patsy: For dragging you and Ryan with me…you left your home because of me…  
Cass: (shakes her head) it doesn't matter…its good to see yours and Ryan's family and to put faces to names.  
Patsy: Yeah?  
Cass: (Nods) and if we didn't want to be here we could always go back… Don't worry so much  
Patsy: (Smiles) Ok…

(Camera zooms out as the two start to talk about baby names)

**Scene 14 **

[The camera travels down an empty road, sound of shouts and cries get louder from behind the camera; the camera stops and a large group of scared teenagers run past followed by a larger group who have weapons. The group of teenagers spilt up and turn down different roads and enter the nearest buildings. The Krul tribe also split up and follow the groups. The camera fades out before fading back in, a large group of teenagers are chained together and standing in the middle of the road, from around the corner another group of Krul return to the street with three chained up teenagers, the girl in front is crying and a member of the Krul tribe hit her across the face she soon stops. The camera zooms in on the Krul member's angry face before blacking out

**Scene 15 **

[We see a birds eye view of the warehouses a single girl runs down the paths, making her way to the end, the camera slowly zooms in on her as she finally stops at one of the warehouses, she knocks on the door three times, the door is pulled open

Wolf: (shocked) Dreamer what happened?  
Dreamer: Kruls…they attacked another tribe

(The camera fades out before fading back in, Dreamer, Wolf and the other freedom fighters are sitting around the large table

Wolf: (Shakes his head) That's three tribes gone in a week  
Dreamer: I would say more, as some of the kids today didn't belong to the birds.  
Wolf: (turns to a guy next to him) Go get the large map and we'll start marking f the tribes to see if they have a set plan.

[The guy nods before leaving the table, the camera zooms in on Wolf's stern face

**Scene 16 **

[Lottie sits alone in her room, huddled in the corner of her bed, her arms wrapped around her teddy bear as she rocks gently

Lottie (sings softly):

All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore

All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore

All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore

[Camera zooms to Lottie's face as she rocks more intensely, silent tears running down her face

**Scene 17 **

[Slade sits alone outside the school, staring down into a puddle of water as he glares at his own reflection

Slade: Why Josh? Why did you do it?

[Slade pulls out a picture of Mega when he is younger, when the two brothers have their arms around each other and are hugging

Slade: It is your fault you know… you and that damned AI Zoot thing, if you hadn't created that virus… the AI thing could have been unplugged. But you had to be one damned step ahead and be all super powerful…

[Slade shakes his head and laughs

Slade: And look now. You're dead… and the city had to be evacuated, you released the virus mark 2… my brother, my little brother Josh. How I wish I could have stopped you in time!

[Slade shakes his head as the camera zooms into the picture of Mega

**Scene 18 **

[Camera shows Ebony shaking her head as she looks down at the picture of the Mallrats when they first arrived at the school. The camera focuses on the part of the picture that shows Ebony's head chopped off

Ebony: See I always knew Amber… I always knew you were a snake… deep down you can't handle anyone trying to take you're power… you're just as power hungry as me. Thing is, I'm not afraid to show how power hungry I am… you sneak around pretending…

[Slinging the last red leather top into her bag… Ebony zips it up and picks up her coat, sauntering out of the room and into the café where Salene, Jack, Trudy and Ellie are sitting

Ebony: So… any last insults you'd like to throw at me before I leave?   
Salene (shakes her head): Why do you have to be like this Ebony?   
Ebony: Why? Because I'm the evil one… always have been, always will be!  
Trudy: Where will you go?  
Ebony (scoffs): Away from you bunch of losers for sure…

[Salene and Trudy exchange looks as Ellie rolls her eyes

Jack: Well good luck with whatever you're doing…  
Ebony: I don't need luck Jack… I'm Ebony I don't need anyone…

[Ebony casts a disgusted look at the others before she turns on her heel and marches out of the school

Ebony (smirks): So long suckers…

[Camera pans to Ebony's evil smirk

**Scene 19 **

[Inside the warehouse, a group of freedom fighters are leaning over one map and other group sit around another map. Wolf, Dreamer and a few other freedom fighters are sitting around the largest map

Dreamer: Wolf what do we do…look at it; by this rate they will rule the city in no time.  
Wolf: (Smiles) Don't worry about it…everything will be ok.  
Dreamer: (Confused) What you on about?  
Wolf: Lets just say I know a thing or two  
Dreamer: (smiles a bit) about what?  
Wolf: (Rolls his eyes) The Kruls  
Dreamer: (getting annoyed now) what about them  
Wolf: Lets just say they are about to meet they match…

[Camera zooms in on Dreamers confused face)

**Scene 20 **

[Trudy is sitting on her bed looking over Darryl's shoulder who is drawing a picture of Brady playing with her toys

Trudy: (smiles) it looks great  
Darryl: (Grins) Thanks  
Trudy: Someone told me that you were by my side most of the time  
Darryl: (rolls eyes) Salene

(Trudy lets out a small laugh)

Darryl: well someone had to look after you  
Trudy: And I'm grateful…and I'm glad it was you  
Darryl: (smiles) I'll always have your back from now on Trude  
Trudy: (wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head on his shoulder) and I'll always have yours…you're the only guy I've been able to trust in a long time and since we moved here you've become my closest friend.   
Darryl: (Laughs) oh stop Trudy before you make me cry.

(Trudy lets out a small cry before she hits him in the arm. The two play fight for a while before Brady gets up and joins in, Darryl bends down and picks up the little girl before he starts to tickle her)

Trudy: She really likes you  
Darryl: (smiles) I really like her to   
Brady: (stands on his legs and hugs him) Darwl

[Darryl hugs her back, and Trudy watches with a smile, the camera fades out on Trudy's bliss face

**Scene 21 **

[The camera cuts to the Kruls main base. It travels to the top room, Conrad is sitting behind his desk, three scared teenagers sit in front of him and other Krul members stand around the room

Conrad: (leans forward) Why do you want to be members of my great tribe?

(One of the guys tries to reply but Conrad replies)

Conrad: (stands up) I'll tell you, cause we are going to rule the city, we hold the key to the city and always will and you are to scared to stand against us so your joining us.

Guy 1: No its….

Conrad: Do you know how we came to be so amazing?

(All three shake their heads)

Conrad: (Smiles more to himself then the others) Before the chosen came, we were a mere tribe that was to small or weak for anyone to notice us, our leader wanted to gain the cities respect but when the chosen came she was killed…we were left without a leader, the tribe was falling apart as others left the city to get away from the chosen, that's when I decided enough was enough and took charge…

**FLASHBACK **

[The camera fades out before fading back in, we are in a small room, a younger Conrad is standing in front of a small group of teenagers they all have the same tribal marking

Tara: (shout) Don't be stupid Conrad you'll get us all killed  
Conrad: (Shouts back) I'm not going to hid in the dark for the rest of my life…I'm going to fight back and take on anyone who stands against us  
Tara: (Shakes head) and how are you going to do that?   
Conrad: What's with all the questions tar? Think about Laura…they killed her; they killed your sister and your going to let them get away…  
Tara: (Teary eyes) They killed a lot of people, the best thing to do is move any start a new life.

(Some of the others, nod their heads in agreement)

Conrad: (shouts) I can't believe you people, I thought we were going to be the best, rule the city?  
Mike: Things change Conrad  
Conrad: Or people change…like you, I saw the way you talked to that chosen girl the other night…  
Tara: That's not important here   
Conrad: Fine you know what if you guys wont do it with me I'll build the tribe up again with a better name and better members who aren't to scared to fight…any of you who want to join can.

(Conrad turns away and walks out of the room a couple of seconds later some of the others follow soon only five people are left in the room, camera fades out before fading back into a larger room, Conrad is standing on a table talking to a large group of teenagers, some of them have the same tribal markings and the rest have different ones)

Conrad over voice: Soon my tribe grew larger as more tribes joined me, the chosen were getting weaker, as their leader had left and their base was weak as they were widely spread. We stormed their base and in two days the chosen left our city. The rest of the tribes thanked us and we set up base in the old chosen base.

(We see a younger Conrad walking down the main hall with two others, one on either side of him, a younger Wolf nods as Conrad tells me what to do)

Conrad OV: The city was perfect every tribe accepted us as leaders but that soon changed as the Techno's attacked, taking a lot or our members and the other tribes. The other tribes blamed us and went against us. I stayed in the base as a Techno prisoner along with my must trusted friend Wolf. The Techno's soon left the city and once again we were in control.

(Conrad is sitting on his table and Wolf is pacing the room)

Wolf: (Angry) You can't do that?  
Conrad: Why not?  
Wolf: It's called slavery  
Conrad: Why shouldn't I have slaves?  
Wolf: (shouts) Conrad, don't be a fool, the other tribes won't like it, and I don't like it…

Conrad OV: As the other tribes no longer trusted us, I wanted to teach them a lesson but Wolf didn't like this, soon he left along with some others and formed a new tribe against us….

**END FLASHBACK **

Conrad: Now we are getting our power back but the stupid tribes no longer trust us and now with the freedom fighters and the Mallrats against us we have our path blocked, but we will soon be in control once we get the trouble tribes out of our ways….

[The camera zooms in on the three new members scared faces before going black

**Scene 22 **

[The sound of vomiting can he heard in the hallway, and as Ryan walks into the bedroom his eyes widen as he sees Cass wiping her mouth with the back of his hand

Ryan: Cass! What's wrong? Were you being sick?  
Cass (sighs): Ryan… its nothing, I'm fine.  
Ryan (sits down next to Cass): But why were you being sick?  
Cass: Morning sickness Ryan…  
Ryan (frowns): Oh… but it's the afternoon…  
Cass (laughs): I know… I thought it'd be just in the morning… but our baby seems to like me throwing up morning, noon and night…

[Cass puts her hand across her mouth as she goes a shade of green

Ryan: You okay?  
Cass (shakes her head): I'm going to be sick again…

[Cass throws up, as Ryan gently rubs her back and holds her hair  
Ryan: I'm here for you Cass…  
Cass (pulls her head up): Thanks Ryan…

[Ryan smiles at Cass, who again looks green and throws up again

**Scene 23 **

[The camera pans around to a figure stumbling down the street, blindly bumping into people and buildings

Ram (snickers and slurs): I'm going to get you worms… you don't hurt my tribe like that. Stupid Krul…. Ha ha Krul, that's what you are cruel…

[Ram falls to the floor and then gets up again, before he stumbles onwards

Ram: You hurt people… I'm going to teach you a lesson. I'm Ram… and I'm gonna teach every single one of you Krul respect… spelt R E S P E C T…

[The camera follows Ram's stumbling until he reaches the Krul headquarters, and then pans around to show his angry and drunk looking face…

Ram (points): KRUL!  
Guard 1 (laughs): Oh look… a drunk Mallrat…   
Guard 2: Yeah… very scary…  
Ram: I'm gonna teach you all… (Sways) …some manners…  
Guard 1: Get lost…  
Ram (shakes his head and then punches the guard in the stomach): I said, manners…

[Guard 1 doubles over in pain, as Guard 2 brings up his baseball bat and smacks Ram in the head, sending him flying. Ram lies on the floor groaning as the two guards regain their stance and head over to Ram…

Guard 2 (pokes Ram with his bat): Now boy… we'll be doing the one teaching around here…  
Guard 1: Yeah…

[Guard 1 then kicks Ram in the gut; the camera pans out to show the two men attacking Ram as he lies on the floor helpless and in pain

**Scene 24 **

[The camera travels down the hall following a pair of legs, they soon stop and the camera travels up to the owner, Jack is standing in front of Amber's room, he stands there for a couple of seconds his face in a stern look, thinking about something. He then knocks on the door

Amber: (through the door) come in.

(Jack walks in to find Amber on her bed with Bray Jr)

Amber: Oh Jack… are you ok?  
Jack: No not really  
Amber: What's up?  
Jack: Its not that I'm not happy that the others are back but with Ellie talking about Alice, I can't stop thinking about…   
Amber: …Dal

(Jack nods as Amber gets up and places Bray Jr in his crib, she then walks over to Jack and pulls her long time friend into a hug)

Jack: I just miss him  
Amber: I miss him too  
Jack: (pulls away and wipes hi eyes) I'm just being stupid letting things get to me.   
Amber: (Lets out a small laugh) You're not being silly...   
Jack: (Smiles) Do you ever wonder what it would be like if Dal was still alive?  
Amber: (shakes her head) No…I used to but it's not good to think on the past…just remember him Jack… keep him in your mind and heart.

(Jack nods and Amber pulls him into a hug before the camera fades out)

**Scene 25 **

[Camera pans around to show most of the Mallrats gathered in the main area of the school, as music plays, Trudy and Darryl sit chatting in one corner. Amber spends the time staring at Bray, while Salene, Ruby and May avoid each other

Ryan: So… this is fun…  
Lex (raises an eyebrow): Yeah… real fun…   
Ryan: What do you mean?  
Lex (laughs): The tension… you can cut it with a knife in here…  
Ryan: Yeah well…  
Lex: Look, Amber and Bray… talk about major tension…  
Ryan: I see Trudy and Darryl look cosy…  
Lex: But Ruby and Salene look they want to kill each other…  
Ryan: Jack and Ellie seem cosy enough…   
Lex (shrugs): It's just not one of our usual parties…  
Ryan: I think it is… people seem happy enough. And we're a tribe once again…  
Lex (mutters): Yeah, till Ebony comes back…

[Camera pans around to Jay who is sitting in the corner drinking a beer whilst glaring at Bray

Jay: I can't take it…  
Ved: What?  
Jay: Can't take the way they look at each other…

[Ved looks to Maya who shrugs

Jay: Oh forget it (shakes his head)… I'm outta here…

[Jay storms out of the party, as Ved and Maya look at each other

Maya: Want me to go after him?  
Ved (nods): Please… I don't know what to say. How can I help him when I don't know who I am?  
Maya: It's okay Ved…

[Maya leaves to go after Jay, as Ved sighs, the camera zooming to his distressed face

Ved: It's true… I don't know who I am. I need to find out. I need to go back. Here it's too complicated, too busy… but back there, back at the Naturals… I have space to think. Maybe then I can find out who I really am…

[Ved looks around at the others before sighing deeply and heading out the door without a backwards glance.

[End Credits cut in

Season 6 (**www.s6. is based on the idea of The Tribe, the ideas for Season 6 come from the writers (The Dreamkeepers), although we claim no right to the characters, images or idea of The Tribe. Please do not attempt to pass on our hard work for this fan fiction as your own**


	10. Episode 10

**Episode 10: just when things looked good**

**Scene 1 **

[Camera enters the darkened café; a tired Eric is sat at one of the table's trying to bottle feed a crying Felicity. Camera turns to the door where we see Trudy walking towards them

Trudy: (smiles) Hi  
Eric: (Looks up) Hi…Trudy right?  
Trudy: (Nods before sitting opposite them) It gets easier when they get older   
Eric: (smiles) It better do

(The two sit in silence for a couple of minutes, Trudy watch's as the young father feeds his daughter)

Trudy: (Smiles at Felicity) She's beautiful  
Eric: (In a small voice) Yeah…just like her mother  
Trudy: I'm sorry for your loss   
Eric: (Smiles at Trudy) Thanks…I'm just glad to have Felicity I would of given up if it wasn't for her  
Trudy: (Nods) I know what you mean…Brady is my one joy  
Eric: (laughs) look at us having our first mothers meeting.

(Trudy starts to laugh before going red and looks away)

Eric: Would you like to hold her?

(Trudy nods as Eric walks round to her and passes the young child into her eyes)

Trudy: Hello gorgeous…

[Camera fades out as Eric passes Trudy the bottle and she starts to feed Felicity

**Scene 2 **

[Camera shows Salene sitting in her room; she's absent-mindedly brushing her hair whilst starring at the bottle of whiskey sitting besides her mirror

Salene (sighs and puts down the hairbrush): Would it really matter? I mean does anyone even care if I start to drink again. It's not like anyone cares…

[Salene laughs as she picks up the bottle

Salene: The one person who loved me cheated on me… and who do I have left? Who? Yes you!

[Salene puts down the bottle as she looks into the mirror

Salene: Does anyone really care?

[Camera fades to Salene's sad face as she glances between her reflection in the mirror and the bottle of whiskey

**Scene 3 **

[Tai-san stands in the doorway of Lex's room, as she raises her hand and knocks softly on the doorframe. Lex then looks up at Tai-san, as the camera pans around to focus on Lex's expectant face

Tai-san: Can I come in? Lex (pushes a load of clothes off the bed, and then nods): Sure… has a seat!

[Tai-san walks in but doesn't sit down, she stands in front of Lex with her arms crossed, as Lex looks up at her and frowns

Lex: What's wrong?  
Tai-san (paces the room): Lex… I need to explain something. So I'd appreciate it if you let me speak…  
Lex (shrugs): Whatever…  
Tai-san (takes a deep breath): Lex… just because we slept together, since I've been back. Well it doesn't mean that we're back together. Things are different now. People are different. I'm different Lex… and I don't want to hurt your feelings. I just don't know. I don't know what I'm doing or where we're going. Or if there even is a we…

[Tai-san looks confused as she tries to understand what's she's just said, while Lex scratches his head

Lex: So you don't want to pick up where we left off then? Ever again? Tai-san: Yes… no… oh god, I don't know what I want.

[Camera pans round to Tai-san's confused face before turning back to Lex's hurt face as she leaves the room and the screen fades to black

**Scene 4 **

[A Camera pan around to show Ruby's room, the blonde sits on her bed, her head in her hands as the camera zooms in closer

Ruby: God I hate this… I hate feeling this way. Why is it I'm always the villain? What did I ever do to deserve this? I'm the wronged party. Salene was the one who got the wrong idea…

[Ruby screams in frustration as he picks up one of her stuffed teddies and throws it against the wall…

Ruby: I hate this place! I hate it! Hate it!

[Ruby continues to scream in frustration, before she picks up some sketches she's done and rips them into tiny shreds. The paper falling around her like confetti

Ruby (sighs deeply): I can't do anything right! All I wanted was a friend. I didn't want anything more. I just want someone to be my friend…

[Tears roll down Ruby's face before she falls onto her bed sobbing heavily

Ruby (crying): I… only… wanted… a… friend!

[Camera pans to Ruby's tear stained face before fading to black

**Scene 5 **

(Camera cuts into Amber's Room. Amber lays on her bed, a pillow cuddled in her arms)

Amber (to herself): What shall I do? Shall I tell him? How will Bray react? He will be hurt I guess…I would be. It must so hard to him that I had a relationship with a Techno, and that I told the man that I loved him. God, how could I be with Jay? One of those who was responsible for Bray's kidnap?

(Amber squeezes the pillow strongly and then throws it onto the wall)

Amber (angry): I'm so great at messing up my life! (Camera moves along her face and we see her eyes falling onto a picture of Bray that she always kept on a shelf)

Amber (sighs as she touches the picture): Oh Bray…I can't stand the thought that you are so close to me, but yet so far away! (A tear rolls down her right cheek)

**Scene 6 **

[The camera fades in on Lex, who is lying on his bed with a magazine in his hands

Sammy: (knocks on the door) Lex? Lex: (Doesn't look away from his magazine) What?

(Camera turns to the door)

Sammy: (Looks around the room) Can… can I ask you a question?

(Camera turns back to Lex, who now has a large grin on his face, he puts the magazine done and sits up)

Lex: Girl trouble?  
Sammy: No not really  
Lex: Then I can't help…

(Camera turns back to Sammy's hurt face)

Sammy: (Upset) Please Lex…I don't know who else to ask  
Lex: (rolls his eyes) Fine…come in.

(Camera turns back to the bed, as Sammy takes a sea next to the older guy)

Sammy: What would you do if…ummm?  
Lex: I can't help you if you don't spit it out, and I'm busy so make it quick.  
Sammy: Well you see I have this friend…  
Lex: And you fancy her?  
Sammy: (Shouts) NO!  
Lex: (Smirks) Sorry…carry on.  
Sammy: I have this friend and I'm worried about this friend because something happened to them and now they are acting different.  
Lex: (Frowns) Do I know this friend of yours?  
Sammy: (Shakes his head) No…  
Lex: Well in that case…I would get his friend of yours something nice that will make them happy or tell someone else who knows them.   
Sammy: (Smiles) Thanks Lex

[Sammy jumps up and runs from the room; the camera follows him for a few seconds before entering the café

**Scene 7 **

[The camera sets on the table in the far corner, Cass is sat on her own staring at some of the other Mallrats sat at a different table, she gets up and makes her way over to them

Cass: (Smiles) Hi guys…  
Salene: (Looks up and smiles) Hi Cass…   
Cass: Can I join you guys?  
Salene: (nods) Sure but I'm just going now so I'll see you later.

(The others say bye as Salene walks off as Cass takes the empty chair)

Cass: I was…

(Ellie gets up and leaves the room in a fast pace)

Patsy: Sorry Cass I will come and talk to you soon.

(Patsy also gets up and leaves, leaving Cass alone with Maya)

Cass: (frowns) Is it something I said?  
Maya: (Shakes her head) I don't think so  
Cass: (smiles) Were you a Mallrat before you were taken away?  
Maya: No…  
Cass: It sucks doesn't it?  
Maya: Yeah…I feel like I'm stepping on people's toes  
Cass: You're not the only one… don't get me wrong I like them all and everything its just they have so much of a past together and it feels like I'm reading a book backwards.  
Maya: I know what you mean…

[The two smile at each other before falling into a long conversation, the camera fades out

**Scene 8 **

[Camera shows May as she walks down one of the quieter corridors of the school… humming softly to herself as she finds an old chair to sit on

[May picks a picture of Salene out of her pocket and touches it tenderly… before she sighs deeply

May: I wonder sometimes Sal… whether I should just never have come back. Whether you would have been better off with Pride… and whether what we shared was just all in my head.

[May runs her hand across the picture and brings it up to her lips

May: But then I remember… I remember everything we shared… how we made love, and how it was my name you cried out. And how right that simple thing felt. Because you know I love you Sal. You're the only one for me… you're my jigsaw piece. The piece that completes me…

[May sighs very deeply as she gets up and tucks the picture into her back pocket before continuing on her way

May: It makes me wonder… should I just leave and get out of your hair? Or should I stay and prove my love to you? And if I'm honest with myself… I just don't know what to do!

[May continues on down the corridor as she once again resumes her humming and the camera fades to black

**Scene 9 **

(We see Bray sitting in the dining room, thoughtfully staring into a cup of tea. Jay enters the room)

Jay (sitting down in front of Bray): Can I sit here?  
Bray (kind of sarcastically raising his left eyebrow): Well since you're already sitting… I see no need to answer that question!  
Jay (with a nasty smirk): Seems I am good at taking your place…  
Bray: I don't get you…  
Jay (leaning over the table): Come on…you can tell me if you're angry with me…  
Bray (irritated): Why should I? Because you were a Techno?  
Jay (crossing his arms): I can't believe it, she hasn't told you?  
Bray: What?  
Jay (with a laugh): The holy Amber didn't tell her beloved soul mate that she hasn't been abstinent all the time that he suffered in a camp.  
Bray (getting slowly angry): Speak clearly man!  
Jay: Okay, because you asked, Amber and me…we well…had a relationship!   
Bray (looking like someone hit him right in the face): Can you repeat that? It sounded like you said you had a relationship with Amber!  
Jay (nodding): That's exactly what I said!  
Bray (jumping up as his chair crashes down to the floor with a bang): You lie!  
Jay: No…sorry…  
Bray (seizing Jay by the collar): You damn …take it back! I don't know why you said that…but…I won't let you talk badly about Amber…  
Jay (putting up his hands in defense): I am telling you the truth…  
Bray: I don't…   
Jay (with a nasty grin): You want proof? She has this little scar under her navel, right? And this birthmark …you know which one I mean?  
Bray (getting paler): That…that…(he lets go of Jay) …   
Jay: Come back into reality…did you really think she lived like a saint?  
Bray (screaming at him): Wasn't it enough that your tribe caught me like some kind of animal and tried to end my life? Did you really have to steal the woman I love as well?  
Jay (pushing him away from himself): Get real man! It wasn't like I made her love me…she came to me herself…she nearly begged me on her knees to give her some love…

(Bray's eyes look hard at Jay and you can see him shaking)

Jay: Oh god… don't be so dramatic now!

(Bray hits his fist straight under Jays chin. Jay steps back hurt and then tries to hit back, but Bray fast hits him into the stomach so that Jay falls down into his knees. He stares coldly down on him)

Bray: Oh look who is on his knees now… (Bray leaves the room slowly; as soon as he is out of sight he smashes his fist into a wall) Damn it Amber…why? (His head bangs against the wall and we see his shoulders shaking under frustrated tears)

**Scene 10 **

[Camera fades into Ellie and Jack's bedroom, it zooms in on the plastic bin in the corner which is filled with screwed up paper, popping out of the pile is a pregnancy test box, the camera turns to the door as it is pushed opened, we see a pair of feet move to the bin and drop something in it. The camera zooms out to find Ellie sitting on her bed with her head in her hands

Ellie: (Looks up before turning to the bin) I'm…I'm not pregnant.

[Quickly looking away, the blonde drops down onto the bed where she starts to cry, the camera zooms in on Ellie's sorrow face before blacking out

**Scene 11 **

[Camera cuts to the streets; Trudy and Darryl are walking along the road laughing with a hyper Brady skipping in front of them

Darryl: How does it feel to be outside again?  
Trudy: (Grins) Great…I can't believe it's taken me so long!  
Darryl: Well I thought it would take longer  
Trudy: (Frowns) You think so little of me?   
Darryl: (Smirks) No it's not that…

(Darryl stops talking as a group of Modes walk around the corner, they also spot the three Mallrats, one of the girls point at Trudy and starts laughing, soon the others join in, as they start to move towards them, Trudy quickly leans forward and pulls Brady into her own body, as the Modes walk past they walk into Darryl and Trudy)

Darryl: (Turns to face them) Is that it for today?  
Mode Girl1: (shouts over her shoulder) I wouldn't waste my time on her!  
Darryl: (shouts back) And no guys would waste time with you…unless you pay them!

(The Modes stop and turn back on the Mallrats)

Mode girl1: What did you say?  
Darryl: Was I going to fast for you let me slow it down… No – guys – would – waste – their – time – on – you – unless…  
Mode guy 1: (Shout) Shut your mouth!   
Darryl: You're going to have to make me…pink boy!  
Mode girl 2: Come on lets go…oh and Purple you might be safe with your knight but he won't be your side forever!  
Darryl: (Steps forward) You want to make a bet on that?

(The Modes turn away and carry on walking till out of sight)

Darryl: (Turns to Trudy) You ok?

(Trudy nods before tears fill her eyes, Darryl wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him trapping Brady between them making her laugh)

Trudy: (Between sobs) Thanks Darryl…you really are my knight in shining armour!  
Darryl: (whispers) And I always will be.

[Camera fades out on the two hugging

**Scene 12 **

(The camera shifts into the children's room, where Brady and Bray jr. are playing with some toys. Bray walks along the corridor, still looking sad and frustrated as he hears the children laughter and stops, leaning on the doorframe of the open door)

Brady: Bray…this is my teddy! (She confidently takes away the teddy from little Brays hands, who directly starts to cry)

(Bray steps into the room)

Bray (to little Bray): Hey… shhh… don't you cry! (He takes the boy up in his arms and caresses tenderly the little cheeks)

Bray jr. (sniffling): Mommy…

Bray (shacking his head): You don't need mommy now…I'm your daddy…and I can help you too, my boy…(softly he kisses the little nose and turns then round to Brady) What do you two think about going to the swings, hmm?

Brady (jumps happily up and down): Yeah…swings! (She reaches her little hand to Bray who takes it smiling and walks out of the building with the kids)

**Scene 13 **

[Camera cuts to the kitchen, Darryl and Trudy are at the sink doing the washing up

Trudy: (looks at Darryl) It's weird isn't it?  
Darryl: (Confused) What is?  
Trudy: How our home is now full of strangers!  
Darryl: (Laughs) There's not that many!  
Trudy: Well yeah… but still don't you think it's weird?  
Darryl: (Shrugs) Not really…I'm sort of a stranger compared to some of the others who have come back…half of the Mallrats don't know me.  
Trudy: (Places a hand on his arm) Not to me… I know everything about you  
Darryl: (Smirks) I know!  
Trudy: So…what do you think of the new guys?   
Darryl: (rolls his eyes) I guess they are all right… haven't really talked to any of them…  
Trudy: Yeah same here…

[Darryl smirks at Trudy before the camera fades out

**Scene 14 **

(Camera shifts to the dining room, where Amber and Bray sit together in the evening. Amber is crying)

Amber: Oh Bray…I didn't want it to come out like that…I should have told you before!  
Bray (looking aside): But the thing is you didn't and I had to hear it from this…this…this… (With hatred in his eyes Bray clenches his fists. Amber tries to lay her hands on his, but Bray pulls them back. In this moment Jay enters the room)   
Jay (sarcastically): Oh isn't it ironic? You pushed me aside for Mr Oversensitive… he never will forgive you, and now you have to live with his hate!  
Amber (angry): Shut up! It's your fault Jay…it wasn't your duty to tell him…it was mine! You knew that I was just a little confused and unsure about how to tell him…you had no right…  
Jay (getting angry and screaming): But you had the right to hurt me, hmm? You only used me…used me as to fill in when he was missing… I'm not a toy Amber…I have feelings!   
Amber (slaps him): How dare you? Talking about feelings…did you think for one minute about Bray's feelings when you told him about us? Just leave us alone Jay…leave my family alone!  
Jay: If its what you wish…(Jay leaves the room, but stays near the open door)   
Amber (makes a step towards Bray): Bray…please…don't be mad…I…you're the man of my life…you always were and always have been…and…  
Bray (shaking his head): Please Amber… don't say anything more now! I don't want to hear it now…you have been… with… with...(its to see he has trouble speaking out this name) …him. There was something that connected you with him. (He smiles sadly and struggles her face softly) I know you too well; to think you only have been with him for comfort. You must have felt something deeply for him…and…I don't know if I am ready to accept that. (We see tears forming in Amber's eyes and in Bray's also, while he speaks in a teary voice) I love you…and…I always will…but I just don't know if we haven't changed too much…if there is still a future for us…give me…give us some time…(Tenderly he kisses her forehead and leaves her alone then. Amber sinks down into her knees crying)

**Scene 15 **

[Camera pans to show Jay's downhearted face as he slips into his own room…

Jay: It's true… you never ever gave a damn about me Amber!

[Jay collapses on the bed… as he sighs deeply and stares at the ceiling

Jay: I've lost Amber… any chance I ever had of being with the woman I love… and I do love you Amber. Even after all that happened…

[Jay runs a hand through his hair, and the camera pans to Jay's side where there are pictures of him with Amber, and Ved…

Jay: And now Ved's disappeared… my whole world! My whole world is falling apart!

[Camera zooms into the photo of Jay and Ved in happier times before fading to black

**Scene 16 **

(Camera cuts to Lex's room, he lays in his bed and is staring at a wedding picture of Tai-San and him)

**Lex's thoughts **

Why is she that way? What happened to her in that time? The first time she slept with me she did it for karma…for the tribe…was it the same now? But why? There is no reason…the tribe is okay and I am not important to the tribe…

**Lex's thoughts end **

Lex (angry to himself): No one needs me…and I'm not important to anyone…even not to her…

(He looks sadly at the picture before he rips it up angrily)

Lex (screaming): Well…maybe I don't need you as well…I can have any girl I want! (He looks at the ripped pieces falling to the floor and hides his face in his hands) But I can't have her…

[Camera fades to black

**Scene 17**

[Camera cuts to the café, Trudy is sitting at a table with Brady who is drawing a picture, and Eric takes a seat opposite them

Trudy: (looks up) You ok?  
Eric: (Shrugs) Not sure really  
Trudy: (looks worried) What's wrong  
Eric: It's Felicity; since we've been here she hasn't been sleeping well…I don't know what to do…what would you do?  
Trudy: Me?  
Eric: (Nods) Yeah, I mean you have Brady and she's turned out well, you must have done a good job.  
Trudy: (Goes red) Oh…well. I would sing to her until she goes to sleep or read her a story and then repeat it every time she wakes up.  
Eric: (Smiles) I'll stick to reading a story, I think she's too young to have to put up with me singing!  
Trudy: (Laughs) I'm sure you're not that bad!  
Eric: (Nods) Trust me I am…I would prove it to you but I wouldn't want to upset Brady.

[They both break out in laughter as the camera fades out

**Scene 18 **

[Camera fades back in, Kaden is sat on the floor in the bedroom he shares with Maya, playing with a toy car, and Maya is lying on her bed reading a book

Kaden: (looks over at Maya for a coupe of seconds before talking) Maya?   
Maya: (looks up from her book) Yeah?  
Kaden: Is this our new home…I mean for good?  
Maya: (Sits up) I guess so, there's no reason for us to leave is there? Do you want to stay here?  
Kaden: (nods) I like it here…do you?  
Maya: Yeah but it's going to take some time to get used it to

[Kaden nods again before turning back to the toy, Maya gets up and moves over to the window before looking out of it, letting her mind wonder. Camera turns to the widow and fades out on the sunset

**Scene 19 **

[The camera travels along a row of old books, hushed voices can be heard from around the corner, the camera follows the sounds before a group of people come into sight. They are sitting around a small table, with a latten in the middle of the table

West: (Bangs his fists on the table and raises his voice) You can't let her get away with this!  
Emerald: (shakes her head) There's not much we can do about it, if she's back with the Mallrats…  
West: (buts in) Can't we drag her back?  
Emerald: And be like the Krul tribe? I don't think so West… from now on we don't let anyone else join us!  
West: (more to himself) After everything we did for her…the little slag!  
Emerald: West!  
West: (Stands up) Look you might be glad she's gone but I'm not… what if she leads the Mallrats here and they take over? As far as I'm concerned the Mallrats are as bad as the Krul tribe…we need to sort her out before it's to late!

[Emerald shakes her head and the camera fades out on West's determined face

**Scene 20 **

[Camera cuts back to the school; Maya and Cass are walking back to Cass's room with a hot drink each

Cass: (Laughs) As soon as I laid eyes on him, I knew I had to make him mine!  
Maya: (Laughs) He had no chance then…the poor guy!  
Cass: Well you know what they say?  
Maya: (Confused) No?  
Cass: (laughs) Once a Cass knows what she wants, there's not a thing in the world to stop her getting it.

(The two girls carry on laughing as they walk down the corridor passing Patsy's room. Patsy steps out of her bedroom hearing the laughter and leans against the door frame she rolls her eyes at the older girls before storming back into her room)

Maya: I'm so glad I found someone to talk to who's not a Mallrat and my own age.  
Cass: (Smiles) Aww but he is a cutie  
Maya: (Goes red) Who?  
Cass: Kaden…who did you think I meant? Maya: (Puts on a fake laugh) No one...

[Camera cuts out as they enter Cass's room and closes the door

**Scene 21 **

[Jay walks down the street… he drags his feet, randomly kicking stray cans and bottles…

Jay (sings drunkenly): Ninety-nine green bottles sitting on the wall…

[Jay drops the bottle of beer he's holding… and looks down at it momentarily before pulling another from his coat

Jay (sings): Ninety-eight green bottles sitting on the wall…

[Jay sees a stray boy, around the age of 12 sitting on the wall

Jay (runs to the boy and yells at him in a slurred voice): Will you be my friend? I want a friend? I'm all alone….

Boy: Leave me alone!  
Jay: Don't be so rude… I only wanna talk! Stupid kid…

[The boy scowls at Jay, who in return swears at the younger boy… finishing his beer as he smashes the bottle on the ground…

Jay (sings): Ninety-seven green bottles sitting on the wall…

[Jay continues to sing, getting all the way to 93 green bottles before he spots the bar and runs towards it…

Jay (yells happily): Beer! Friend…Beer is good! Beer foamy!

[Jay falls flat on his face at the bouncer's feet mumbling about beer as the camera fades to black

**Scene 22 **

[Camera zooms in on Ruby, who is walking along the corridor, she is humming to herself and has a small smile spread across her lips. She stops outside Lottie's door and knocks a couple of times, after no reply she opens the door and walks in.

Ruby: (calls out) Lottie you in here?

(Ruby walks around the room before sitting on the bed, she puts her hands behind her and her fingers touch something hard, she pulls the book towards her and turns to the front page. The camera zooms in on the first page which is covered in small pictures, the camera zooms out as Ruby flicks through the pages her eyes fill with tears as she reads the poems the young girl has written)

Ruby: (Tearfully) Oh Lottie!

[The camera zooms in on one of the poems before blacking out

**Scene 23 **

[We see May sitting in her room, flipping slowly through her diary as she reflects upon her recent thoughts of Salene, and then a sad smile creeps on her face

May: God I remember this one… I wrote it when we had our first fight…

[May quietly reads the poem

I hate the way you talk to me,  
and the way you cut your hair…  
I hate the way you drive my car,  
I hate it when you stare…  
I hate your big dumb combat boots  
and the way you read my mind…   
I hate you so much it makes me sick,  
it even makes me rhyme…   
I hate the way you're always right,  
I hate it when you lie….  
I hate it when you make me laugh,  
even worse when you make me cry…  
I hate it when you're not around,  
and the fact that you didn't call…  
But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you,  
Not even close…  
Not even a little bit…  
Not even at all…

[May silently closes the diary

May: It's true… I never hated you Sal. Even when I said I did.

[May sits up and hugs a teddy to her, bringing her knees up to her chest

May: I love you Sal. But I can't talk to you, cos you won't talk to me. And right now… I need someone, just someone to listen. But there's no one. And you know… I've never felt more alone… never felt more of a loner than right now!

[Camera pans around to show May's sad face, before zooming out of her room and then fading to black

**Scene 24 **

[Camera pans around to show a small shoe shop, KC is snoring loudly and a miserable looking Alice kicks him…

KC (groans): Ow… what was that for?  
Alice: You were snoring loudly!  
KC (rubs his head and then sits up): I can't help it… I don't have a volume control for snoring…  
Alice (rolls her eyes): Wow… you know you really should. Then you could patent the idea and make a fortune…  
KC: Hmm… witty Alice in the morning… is there nothing worse?

[Alice stands up, her blanket bag now rolled up as she puts it in the bag of their meagre belongings…

Alice: Come on… we've got to find them today… I can feel it!  
KC: Bet that's not all you can feel! Your hair looks like a bird's nest!  
Alice (smoothes down her hair): Are you trying to be sarcastic KC?  
KC (shakes his head): No…  
Alice: Ah… well you were!  
KC: I was? Cool…

[KC hands Alice his blanket, running a hand through his hair as the pair of them leave the shop… the pair of them head down one of the streets that runs close to the school

[The camera follows through from behind Alice and KC, past them and up the street to two people in the distance, before panning back around and zooming into KC and Alice's faces…

KC (frowns): Something wrong Alice? You're frowning…  
Alice: Being with you does that!  
KC: Ha ha very funny! Seriously… why the frowning…  
Alice (points): Well tell me I'm being stupid… but I thought I saw two carrots ahead of me. And then I thought why would I see two carrots in the middle of a city. That's just dumb…   
KC (rolls his eyes): Well yeah…  
Alice (shakes her head): If you let me finish… it then occurred to me that what I thought was carrots, is actually people. Bright red hair to be precise…  
KC: And your point is?  
Alice: Who are the two people in the world that we know with red hair?  
KC: Well… Jack… and Salene… Woah, wait…  
Alice (nods): I think we've found our way home KC…  
KC (squeaks): Home? (KC starts to wave his hands and yell) JACK! SALENE!

[Camera zooms to Salene and Jack, who seem oblivious to yelling behind them… Salene smiles at Jack as she hands him on the water containers...

Salene: Thanks for coming Jack…  
Jack: No problem Sal… I understand why you wouldn't want to wander the streets alone… after what happened with Trudy…

[Salene nods and then frowns…

Salene: What is that annoying sound? It sounds like a squeaking bike wheel!   
Jack (laughs and then turns round): Um… someone's waving at us!  
Salene (looks worried): What?  
Jack: Seriously… over there. Looks like a guy and a… well a large girl!  
Salene (shakes her head): JACK! It's Alice and KC!  
Jack: Huh?  
Salene: I said its Alice and KC!  
Jack: Yeah I heard you!  
Salene: They're back…

[Salene waves back at KC, as the camera turns back to KC and Alice who have picked up their pace and are nearing Salene and Jack

KC: It's really them…  
Alice (nods happily): Yep…  
KC: We're home…  
Alice: Yep…  
KC (raises an eyebrow): You got anything else to say?  
Alice (smirks): Nope…  
KC: Sometimes Alice… you drive me crazy!  
Alice (laughs): I know kiddo… and I love doing it… god we're really home!

[Camera pans to show KC rolling his eyes, and then to Alice who is crying but is smiling happily, before the camera fades to black

**Scene 25 **

[The camera travels down a darkened street, footsteps echo of the buildings. The shadow of the owner of the footsteps looms over the buildings, the camera pans away and we see the Kruls headquarters towering the other buildings. Two guards walk away from the door to welcome the new comer

Guard 1: (Tightens his grip on his weapon) Can we help you?  
Stranger: Its more of a case can I help you?  
Guard 1: I'm not in the mood for games missy!  
Stranger: (her voice raises an octave) But games are fun!  
Guard 2: We're not going to ask you again…

[The camera turns to the floor as a large bag drops to the floor, it then zooms out and we see Ebony standing there with a smirk

Ebony: Just put it this way, I'm your greatest weapon to win the city…

[The camera pans to the confused faces of the guards before returning to the smirk on Ebony's face

[End Credits cut in

Credit – 10 Things I Hate About You Poem – From the film '10 Things I Hate About You'

Season 6 (**www.s6. is based on the idea of The Tribe, the ideas for Season 6 come from the writers (The Dreamkeepers), although we claim no right to the characters, images or idea of The Tribe. Please do not attempt to pass on our hard work for this fan fiction as your own**


	11. Episode 11

Episode 11 - Bad things always happen here….[/sizeWritten by Bramberfairy, Katsy and automeiser

-----

**Scene 1**

[The camera travels over the woods looking down through the trees, a small figure can be seen walking alone stopping every now and then to work out where he is. The camera zooms in onto the boy before panning round so we can see his face, it's Ved. As he carries on walking a group of people step out from behind trees

Crow: (Frowns) Can I help you?  
Ved: I'm ummm looking for the Natural tribe?  
Crow: (Laughs) Well you didn't do to well, cause we found you  
Ved: (Lets out a sigh) Can you help me?  
Crow: I don't see how, we don't even know you  
Ved: Neither do I

(Camera fades out on Crow's confused face. The camera comes back into focus, we are now in the Naturals camp, Crow has just walked in with Ved at his side and the other four behind him carrying baskets of fruit, the rest of the Naturals get up to see the new comer)

Butterfly: (Confused) Crow?  
Daisy: He's one of the guys who escaped a couple of days ago  
Crow: He needs our help; he doesn't remember anything of his past life  
Butterfly: How do we know he is telling the truth?  
Ved: (Frowns) Do you really think I would lie?

(Bluebell pushes her way through the others until she is standing in front of Ved; their eyes meet for the first time in a long time)

Bluebell: (Shakes her head in disbelieve) Ved?  
Ved: (Confused) Do I know you?

[Camera zooms in on Bluebells tearful eyes before fading out to black

-----

**Scene 2**

[Camera fades back in Bluebell's eyes are replaced with Tai-San's closed ones, the camera zooms out and we see that she is mediating in her room, Amber is standing in the doorway with a sad smile spread across her lips

Tai-San: (Opens her eyes) Come in

(Amber's comes into the room and sits in front of her old friend)

Tai-San: You ok Amber?  
Amber: (Shrugs) You know what Tai-San? I really don't know anymore  
Tai-San: (Places a hand on Amber's knee) Everything will work out in the end  
Amber: I'm not to sure this time, the tribe is falling apart and I don't know how to save it  
Tai-San: Amber we are the Mallrats, we will always be Mallrats, if some fall away they will always know they have a home with their family and will return, we have faced a lot worse then this and have come through it stronger, this is just another test for us, the Mallrats will be a tribe again you just got to have a bit of faith. 

[The camera blacks out

-----

**Scene 3**

[Camera pans around to show Salene as she waits nervously at Trudy's door before raising her hand and knocking gently

Salene: Trudy… can I come in?

[Camera pans around to show the inside of Trudy's room as she glances up from where she's painting her nails

Trudy: Sure Sal… come on in…

[Salene sighs sadly and walks into the room before she glances around and takes a seat at the end of Trudy's bed

Trudy (frowns): You okay Sal? You seem kind of down…  
Salene (sighs): I nearly had a drink yesterday…  
Trudy: Why?  
Salene: Because things are bad at the moment… and I… I was so tempted; just to make the pain go away. I didn't want to feel anymore…  
Trudy (puts a hand on Salene's shoulder): But I don't understand what made you feel that way? You've coped so well since Pride's death… why are you having these feelings again?

[Salene gets up as she walks to the door and turns back around to face Trudy, taking a deep breath before speaking

Salene: It's not about Pride… its about May.  
Trudy (looks confused): I thought you and May had patched things up…  
Salene (whispers): May is the problem…  
Trudy: Why?  
Salene (whispers): Because she's my girlfriend… and we're having so many problems…

[Trudy looks shocked as she tries to suppress her instinct to look totally shocked

Trudy: You and May?  
Salene (nods): Yeah…  
Trudy (pats the space beside her on the bed): Come and tell me about it Sal… I won't judge… I'll just listen. As a friend…

[Salene looks at Trudy sadly as she smiles weakly before taking a seat on the bed, and the camera fading to black

-----

**Scene 4**

[Camera focuses on Lex sitting in the café as he cradles a cup of coffee, Ryan approaches from behind Lex as he sighs, shakes his head and sits down at the table across from Lex

Ryan: Just tell her Lex… she's not psychic… you'll have to spell it out for her…  
Lex (sighs): Yeah Ryan… whatever you say…  
Ryan (rolls his eyes): You love her don't you?  
Lex: Tai-san you mean?   
Ryan (sarcastically): No, Amber!  
Lex (frowns): Don't be stupid! I don't love Amber! (Realisation hits him that Ryan was being sarcastic) Oh… yeah… of course I love her…  
Ryan (smiles): So why don't you tell her?  
Lex: Because she made herself perfectly clear… she doesn't want to just go back to the way things were…  
Ryan: That doesn't mean anything… god Lex… after everything I've been through, and the last few years… haven't you learnt that you have to fight for love… that it doesn't just fall at your feet…

[Lex slumps back in the chair and scratches his head

Lex (sighs): You really love Cass don't you?  
Ryan (nods): More than I ever thought I would do!  
Lex: I should tell her…  
Ryan: Cass?  
Lex (rolls his eyes): Now who's being dumb?

[Ryan punches Lex on the arm as the dark haired guy shakes his head and smiles

Lex: Thanks man!  
Ryan: For what?  
Lex: Talking some sense into me! What else?

[Ryan laughs as Lex leaves the café, a slight spring in his step as Ryan shakes his head

Ryan (smirks): Hopeless…

[Camera pans out from Ryan before fading to black

-----

**Scene 5**

[Camera pans around to show Slade looking in the mirror as he brushes his hair, fiddling with the hair gel as he puts it just right

Slade (nods): Perfect…

[Slade turns away from the mirror and leaves the room as he looks around, glancing in the rooms of the various Mallrat's that he passes

Slade: I need a girlfriend… yeah! Why am I alone? I'm a good looking guy, just because Ruby turned into a frigid cow, and Ebony dumped me, doesn't mean that I can't find someone else to have a bit of fun with… being single is no fun at all!

[Slade smiles more as he picks up the pace

Slade (smirks): Now who to choose?

[Glances in Ellie's room

Slade: Ellie? No she's with Jack… 

[Glances in Trudy's room

Slade: Too much baggage…

[Glances in Amber's room

Slade: Too stuck up…

[Glances in Lottie's room

Slade: Too young… 

[Slade shakes his head

Slade: Hmm… might have to go outside the tribe. But I'll find someone. Somewhere out there's a new potential girlfriend for me… I know it!

[Camera zooms out on Slade's cheesy grin before fading to black

-----

**Scene 6**

[The camera travels along the corridors of the old boarding school building, stopping outside one of the many bedrooms, low voices can be heard through the closed door

Sammy: Don't be silly Lottie  
Lottie: I'm not, the tribe is falling apart, and everyone is in a mood with at least one person  
Sammy: Well I'm not  
Lottie: That's why I'm sticking with you  
Sammy: You don't have to ask to hang around with me Lottie, we're friends  
Lottie: Thanks.

[Camera carries on down the corridor before it reaches the café

-----

**Scene 7**

[Eric and Trudy are standing in the kitchen, Eric is peering over a pot of cooking food, and he takes in the smell before smiling. Trudy is standing at another counter cutting up vegetables

Eric: (Turns to Trudy) Smells so good  
Trudy: (Blushes) Thanks  
Eric: You really are a good cook Trudy, is there anything you can't do?  
Trudy: (Goes an even brighter red) Thanks… again, well I'm not the best at sewing.  
Eric: (Puts on a shocked voice) I don't believe it.

[Eric smiles at her before they both start to laugh, Trudy can't help but let her eyes wonder over the new guys toned body. Their eyes meet and she quickly looks away returning to the vegetable cutting

-----

**Scene 8**

[Camera shows Maya and Cass sitting comfortably in one of the sofas in Maya's room. The two girls are chatting away happily, an old 'Expectant Mothers' magazine open between them as they giggle and point at images

Maya: Oh god… that's such a funny outfit, the girl looks like a clown…  
Cass: Hey! It's not that bad!

[Maya looks up at Cass with laughter in her eyes…

Maya (shakes her head and laughs): If you say so…

[Maya's face clouds over as she frowns in concern

Maya: Cass… what is it?  
Cass (shakes her head as she puts a hand on her abdomen): Just a twinge!   
Maya: Are you sure that's all it is?  
Cass (nods, and then winces): I'm sure!

[Cass breathes deeply as Maya reaches up and gently strokes Cass's back. It's several moments before the twinges pass and before Cass is able to regain some sense of normality

Cass (smiles weakly): See it's over now…  
Maya: Have you had these… twinges before?

[Cass looks down at the ground and then back up to Maya as she nods

Cass: Once or twice…  
Maya: Cass! What does Ryan say?  
Cass (looks worried): I haven't told him… he'll only worry…  
Maya: And so he should!  
Cass (grabs Maya's hand): Please Maya… don't tell him. I don't want to worry him. See he lost his first child, and I don't want to worry him unnecessarily…

[Cass looks at Maya pleadingly before she sighs

Maya (nods): Okay… I won't tell him… but I will be keeping a close eye on you…  
Cass (hugs Maya): Thank you!

[The camera zooms out of Maya's worried looking face before fading to black

-----

**Scene 9**

[Camera pans around to show KC and Alice sitting with a group of the Mallrats, including Lex, Amber, Ellie and Jack

Alice (smiles): So we have something to tell you!  
Lex (raises an eyebrow): You do!  
Alice (nods): Yes Lex… I do… see I have to tell you that…  
KC: That she loves you!  
Lex and Alice: What? 

[KC bursts out laughing as Alice swats KC and he falls off the chair… he groans, rubbing his head as Lex glares at him and then proceeds to chase him out of the room

Alice: So as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…  
Amber: Go on…  
Alice: On the way back… we had the Guardian captive… when we left the prison we took him with us, we couldn't let the fruitcake free… but he outsmarted us… escaped one night…  
Amber: So you're saying…  
Alice: …the Guardian is out there somewhere…

[Ellie's eyes widen as Amber gasps

Amber: Oh god… what are we going to tell Trudy?

[Camera fades to black

-----

**Scene 10**

[Camera pans to show Ellie and May sitting outside in the playground area, as May looks down at the ground sadly

Ellie: You can talk to me May… you know you can!  
May (sighs): I know…  
Ellie: So why won't you tell me why you've been so distant lately… everyone's noticed it…

[May looks up to Ellie

May: They have?  
Ellie (nods): They care about you May… we all do. And when you change, get more distant… we notice…  
May: Oh…

[Ellie puts a reassuring hand on May's shoulder

Ellie: When you want to talk… I'm here…  
May (smiles): Thanks… that means a lot!

[May sighs deeply as she stands up and looks down at Ellie

May: I'm gonna go for a walk… I'll catch up with you later!

[Ellie nods and watches as May leaves before her eyes widen and she realises the time, cursing as she jumps up and runs… the camera panning away from her before fading to black

-----

**Scene 11**

[Camera shows Jack, KC and Alice standing outside as Alice sighs a little and Jack glances around. Ellie then appears out of nowhere…

Ellie: Sorry I'm late… I got caught up!

[Jack gives Ellie one of those looks, as Alice shakes her head

Alice: It's okay Ellie… I just wanted you all here. You guys are the closest I have to a family. Well technically Ellie is my sister, but you know what I mean!  
KC (rolls his eyes): We get you Alice!

[Alice smiles down at KC

Alice: I just wanted to finally be able to say goodbye to him… I know it was so many years ago, but I've been holding onto a ghost, I know he's gone… and that I did love him. But now I have to let him go. I have to move on… and maybe even find love again…

[Ellie steps forward and squeezes her sister's hand gently

Alice: So long Ned! May you rest in peace!

[Camera pans around to show Alice's face which is a mixture of tears and a small smile

-----

**Scene 12**

[The camera cuts to a dark corridor, we see the back view of Darryl walking away from the camera, two shadows and a smaller shadow move past the camera, the next thing we see is Ellie and Ruby running up to Darryl and pinning him to the wall with Brady dropping to the floor and grabbing his legs laughing throughout the whole thing

Darryl: (confused) Can I help you girls? (Looks down at Brady and can't help but smile)  
Ellie: (Grins) We just have a few questions…  
Ruby: Mr Smooth talker

(Darryl starts to speak just as he is bombarded with questions from the three girls)

Ellie: When did you get together?  
Ruby: Have you kissed her yet?  
Brady: Do you love mummy?  
Darryl: I…  
Ruby: How long have you had feelings for her?  
Ellie: Does anyone else know about you two?  
Darryl: You have it all….  
Brady: Do you kiss mummy like Jack kisses Ellie, cause Lottie said it's degusting  
Ellie: (Frowns) Brady keep to the subject at hand please  
Brady: (Giggles before she carries on) Are you going to be my new dad?  
Darryl: Ummmm  
Ruby: Are you sure you're ready for all this?  
Ellie: Have you cooked her a romantic meal yet?  
Brady: Do you kiss mummy under the covers like Ellie and Jack do?

(Ellie frowns as Ruby tries to keep a straight face, Darryl's face is in a shock of confusion and Brady is loving every minute of it)

Ruby: Awww it's so sweet  
Ellie: It's about time Trudy had her knight in shinning armour  
Ruby: (Grins) I guess she could do a lot worse then you  
Brady: Like Lex or  
Ellie: Ram  
Ruby: (Frowns) or Slade  
Darryl: Or….

(The three girls start laughing again)

Ellie: Anyway nice talking to you Darryl we are so happy for you.  
Ruby: Yeah see you later lover boy  
Brady: Bye

(The two older girls walk off and Brady runs after them waving at Darryl the whole time until she turns the corner, Darryl stands in complete shock looking at where the girls have just left and waves as the little head of Brady pops around the corner again before she runs away laughing)

Darryl: (Lets out a sigh of relive) Oh boy…

[Camera blanks out

-----

**Scene 13**

[Camera comes into focus on the Natural camp; Bluebell is sitting by one of the fires with two other girls known as Cherry and Lavender

Cherry: So you were with him before you were taken away?

(Bluebell nods)

Lavender: Do you still have feelings for him?

(Bluebell shrugs her shoulders)

Cherry: You're the only one who can help him remember now  
Bluebell: (nods still her eyes are fixed on the fire) I know  
Cherry: It must be a shock seeing him after all these years  
Bluebell: It is

(The two girls decided to leave Bluebell as tears start to roll down her cheeks, the camera pans out and we see Ved standing at the door of his new hut, his eyes fixed on the girl who knew him, he shakes his head as he tries to remember her)

Bluebell: Oh Ved what did they do to you

[Bluebell puts her face into her hands as the camera fades out

-----

**Scene 14**

(Camera roams along the building corridor, we see Bray walking along the corridor as he walks into Amber. The two look at each other in shock, then Bray mumbles an apology and walks past her. Amber stares after him. Trudy watches all this from the corner)

Trudy: "Amber? Everything okay?"

Amber (hastily drying a tear from her eyes): "Yeah…"

Trudy (worried): "Don't lie to me…come on…"

Amber (sniffing): "Okay…nothing is okay…Bray he…he…hates me…" (She falls sobbing into Trudy's arms, we see Trudy's face being sorrowful and caressing her friends back comforting)

(Scene moves into Trudy's room, Amber and Trudy sit on the bed and Amber is sniffing into a tissue)

Amber (in a teary voice): "You see Bray is so hurt because of the story with Jay…and the fact that I didn't tell him myself doesn't make it any easier for him…I've disappointed him…"

Trudy: "Amber…Bray loves you…he could never hate you…even if he'd like to…"

Amber "But he…"

Trudy (shacking her head): "No 'but'. Amber…. you're unhappy…. he's unhappy… all because you both don't have the guts to speak to each other… its your turn now. You've got to have the courage, be brave and tell him of your feelings…"

Amber: "Feelings?"

Trudy: "That you love him…"

Amber: "That I love him?"

Trudy (Nodding): "…more than you ever could love someone…"

Amber (whispering): "…more than I ever could love someone…"

Trudy: "…and more than anyone could ever love him…"

Amber (nodding): "No one can love Bray so much as me…you're right Trudy…I need to do something…"

Trudy (grinning) "Go and get him girl…" (They hug and Amber leaves the room)

Amber (by running out): "Thanks Trudy, you're the best!"

Trudy (laying down on her bed): "I know…I know…"

-----

**Scene 15**

[Camera shows a group of Mallrats sitting in the café, talking amongst themselves as Ram storms in

Jack: Ram…  
Ram (rolls his eyes): Leave me alone!  
Jack: What's eating you?  
Ram (shakes his head): My god you bunch on inbreeds are seriously thick!  
Ellie: Hey!  
Ram: Well you are!

[Amber stands up and moves over to Ram

Amber: What is your problem? You come in here throwing insults around! What are we supposed to have done wrong?  
Ram: Hmm lets see! There's the small matter of Lottie! And what happened to her… oh and Trudy too!  
Trudy: Leave me out of this!  
Ram (shakes his head): Sorry… can't, won't!

[Trudy gets up out of her chair and leaves the room

Darryl: Moron!

[Darryl runs after Trudy

Ram (rolls his eyes): Don't you see… we're a laughing stock for this city… first the Mode's, then the Krul's… bad things just keep happening to us!  
Ellie: So? What's your point?  
Ram (yells): Why the hell don't you do something about it?  
Amber: Because that's not what we do Ram… you know that!  
Ram (laughs): So you sit here and wait for the next attack… you really are a bunch of losers!

[Jack stands up and moves close to Ram, an angry glare on his face

Jack: I think you've said enough!  
Ram (shakes his head): Fine! But don't blame me when the next attack happens… because it will. And maybe it'll be one of you!

[Ram turns around and storms out of the café as Amber shakes her head

Ellie: Annoying !  
Jack: Ellie!  
Ellie: Well he is…  
Jack: I know… but what if he's right?

[Camera moves from Jack's face to Ellie's, and then Amber's before fading to black

-----

**Scene 16**

[Camera zooms into the café, Patsy is sat at one of the tables with a hot chocolate in one of her hands and a picture of Cloe in her other, a pile of pictures cover the table, Cass walks into the café and smiles to herself before joining Patsy

Cass: Hi  
Patsy: (looks up) Oh Hi  
Cass: (Confused) You ok?  
Patsy: Yeah… how come you're not with Maya?  
Cass: (Shakes her head) Is this what this is about…me spending time with Maya  
Patsy: (Angry) Not really…  
Cass: Oh Patsy…. (Reaches out and places a hand on top of Patsy's) You know you're still my number one girl  
Patsy: How can I be if you're spending all your time with Maya?  
Cass: Cause I thought you would like to spend time with your old friends and Maya is in the same place as me, we don't know anyone that well  
Patsy: (Gets upset) So it's my fault?  
Cass: (shakes her head) No, not at all, I'm glad you found you're old friends….  
Patsy: But I haven't  
Cass: What do you mean?  
Patsy: (tears roll down her cheek) Cloe isn't back…

(Cassandra gets up and pulls Patsy into a hug, letting the younger girl cry into her shoulder)

Cass: (Whispers) We'll find her one-day don't worry.

[Camera pans out and we see, Kc look into the café, Patsy looks up and theirs eyes meet for a second before he quickly moves on, Patsy lets out a sigh before turning her face back into Cassandra's shoulder, the camera blacks out

-----

**Scene 17**

[The camera fades in on Conrad's office, Ebony is sitting on his desk looking through some files, when she hears the door opening, she quickly puts them back into the draw before standing up, and she gives Conrad a smile as he walks in

Ebony: Well have you made you're mind up?  
Conrad: (grins) You can join our tribe, but first you have to prove yourself  
Ebony: And how do I "prove myself"?  
Conrad: Lead the attack on the MadHatter Boyz this afternoon

(Ebony doesn't reply to start with and Conrad raises his eyebrows)

Ebony: Fine no problem, a piece of cake!

[Camera fades out on Ebony's half grin

-----

**Scene 18**

[Camera pans around to show Ruby walking down the corridor with a determined look on her face, before switching to Salene's room, as Salene opens up her dressing table draw and looks at the still as yet unopened bottle of whiskey, quickly closing the draw when she hears footsteps

Salene (walks out to her doorway) Trudy… is that… (Stops in her tracks when she sees Ruby) …oh, its you!  
Ruby (sighs): Look Sal… we need to talk!  
Salene (laughs): I don't think we have anything to talk about! I don't mix with the likes of girlfriend stealers!

[Salene storms into her room, drawing the curtain forcefully behind her and then slumps on her bed, as Ruby follows and stands in the room with her hands on her hips

Salene: Damn! I really need a door!  
Ruby (rolls her eyes): How long is this going to go on?  
Salene: What?  
Ruby: This stupid idea you have about me and May?  
Salene: It's not stupid! (Salene stands up and walks close to Ruby) Now get out of my room… before I kick you out!

[Ruby shakes her head and doesn't move

Ruby (glares): You're so wrong it's not even funny! May loves you, and you're willing to throw it all away!  
Salene: Why are you still here?  
Ruby: I said she loves you!  
Salene: Do I need to throw you out? I said leave me alone…

[Ruby sighs and steps back

Ruby: You're being so childish Salene… sacrificing your happiness and your future with May over some deluded idea you have…

[Salene scoffs and shakes her head as she watches Ruby turn to leave, a sad look gracing her face as she moves back to the bed. Ruby slips through the curtain, and then pokes her head back in

Ruby: I just have one thing to say to you, and then I'm gone!  
Salene (sighs deeply): What's that?  
Ruby: Get over it! Get over it before it destroys you!

[Camera moves from Ruby's face to Salene's before fading to black

-----

**Scene 19 **

(We see Amber sitting on her desk, a pad of paper in front of her, chewing on a pen. With a sigh she rips the paper she was writing on and starts a new page, getting angry she stamps her feet)

Amber: "Come on girl it can't be so hard to tell him your feelings!" 

(She stands up, walks over to the window and watches her son playing outside with Brady, he is laughing heartily and she has to smile. On her face we see her eyes starting to sparkle as she finally finds the words to write. She hurries back to her desk)

_Amber: "Dear Bray,_

I know you're hurt about the fact that I had a relationship with another man. Even worse that he was a Techno. I know a bit how you're feeling, when we fought the Chosen, and I knew you had a new girlfriend and it was terrible. I lay awake at night, asking myself who Danni was? What sort of person she was, how she looked, moved, and if you missed her?

I never got to know her, but you're confronted by Jay with every passing day. And the worst thing is, that he was the one who told you. I am so ashamed that I didn't tell you, but I was so scared. Scared you might push me away, knowing I would have reacted that way. I want you to know that Jay and me broke up BEFORE you came back. It just didn't work out, because I was constantly missing you. Missing you more and more with each day that I had to live without you. I know you suffered too. You suffered more than I did in the time we were apart, being a prisoner, not knowing why you were taken or if your friends were still living - that must have been the hardest thing. But I thought you were dead and I never thought it was possible to cry so many tears and feel so alone in this world. Only our son really kept me going, in this time I had a hold in Jay, without this hold I would have not be able to fight…

I may have looked okay on the outside, but that all was a picture I created. Strong, good old Amber…

Bray, I've missed you so much! I've missed your sparkling eyes, your gentle hands, your sweet smile, your manly strong arms, your fresh smell, your enthusiastic speeches and your soft voice. I've missed the way you use to take me in your arms when I was sad and the way you use to laugh with me. I've missed wiping away your tears and holding you in my arms. I've missed your careful kiss that grew with passion during the nights we spent together and I've missed your hands caressing my skin… 

(Camera changes into Bray who is reading the letter with wet eyes, we hear Ambers voice from the off)

_…I've missed your lips roaming over my body. I've missed the feeling of loving you without any thought of the next day. Oh Bray, do you remember those nights? Where we wouldn't stop to love each other, where nothing could still our hunger? Do you remember the nights where we both woke up at the same time, because we dreamt of each other and found each other in the darkness? Do you remember the nights we cuddled up together and talked through the whole night? And do you remember the mornings we couldn't make ourselves leave the bed, because we felt so addicted to each other? Do you remember the times when you just pulled me into our room and seduced me…. or do you remember our picnics at our special place? I've missed all this and I still miss it. I know we can't just turn back the hands of time, as I wish I could. I know I probably don't deserve any chance with you, but I beg you to look inside yourself and try to find the memories. And then ask yourself if they are only memories to you or facts. For me they are more then simply memories. It's our history and we can give the history more chapters, and make it a happy ending…._

I want this happy ending…I believe in happily ever after…I want you to believe in it. If every girl is a princess then I've found my prince in you, you're the only man who ever made me want to stop time and just be with him. God, Bray I am so full of emotions, like I haven't been in ages you make me alive. You wake up a part of me that I thought I'd lost forever.

Please Bray, if you still feel something towards me…. and I pray you do… come to my place this evening. I will be waiting for you…. forever…and always…

With hope and endless love,

Yours eternally, Amber 

(We see Bray standing up and walking to his window, he stares into the sky. Tears glimmer in his eyes)

Bray (whispering): "Oh Amber… of course I love you… how can you ever doubt that I do?"

-----

**Scene 20**

[Camera pans to show Sammy's face, a big grin spreading across it as he walks confidently down the street, his hand resting protectively on his bag as he approached the Mode's headquarters

Sammy (chuckles): Oh this is going to be great!

[Sammy stops twenty yards from the entrance to where the Mode's live as two of their tribe step out

Mode 1: What do you want punk?  
Sammy: Oh just passing… that's all!  
Mode 2: Say… aren't you one of those Mallrats?  
Sammy (shrugs): Wow I didn't know we were that famous!  
Mode 1 (laughs): Not famous… just known for being pain in the butts!

[Sammy frowns as he reaches inside the packet, taking out the vial as he handled it carefully before stepping closer to the Modes

Sammy: You know what?  
Mode 2 (frowns): What?  
Sammy: I got something for you guys!  
Mode 1: Oh yeah?  
Sammy: Yeah!

[Sammy throws the vial into the slightly ajar doorway, laughing as he heard the crack of the glass, he knew what was to come next, and he wasn't going to hang around

Sammy: So long stinkers!

[Sammy broke out into laughter before running away from the Modes, as the two guys realised what was happening and held their noses as the stench spread through their headquarters and the Mode's all ran out, some in various states of undress, one girl screaming that her makeup was going to smell as the stink bomb odour spread through their headquarters

(Voice over) Sammy: Mallrats 1, Modes 0

[Camera fades to black

-----

**Scene 21**

[Camera shows a depressed looking Salene as she sits cross-legged on her bed, her diary open in front of her

[Salene picks up her diary and re-reads her entries from a week ago

_I think… sometimes too much, but still I think… about the future, and where my life is going. When Pride was here I knew what I wanted and who I was, who I was going to be and how happy I was…_

Being with May was so different from that, our love was so wild… so untamed and passionate… she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. But there's one thing I can never have if I'm with her, I can never have the children that I so badly want… 

[Salene slammed the book closed before throwing it on the floor and collapsing in a heap of tears

Salene (through her sobs): How… am… I… supposed… to… carry… on… like… this?

[The camera zooms to Salene's tearstained face before fading to black

-----

**Scene 22**

[Camera zooms out on a small building on the corner of a pair of crossroads. A teenager boy with mousy brown hair steps out leaving the door open, he makes his way to his tribes storage building which is across the road, he smiles as a braided girl walks out from around the corner

Ebony: (smiles) Hi  
MadHatter boy 1: Hi  
Ebony: I know you, you're one of those MadHatter Boyz I've heard so much about.  
MadHatter boy 1: (Nods) All good I hope

(Ebony grins and walks over to him, she leans forward and kisses him on the lips gently)

Ebony: No, not really!

(She knees him in the crotch, as he doubles over, she hits the back of his neck, knocking him out, she then lets out a high pitch whistle and then the rest of the Krul tribe run out from their hiding place and attack the small building.)

[The camera zooms in on the boy at the feet of Ebony before fading out

-----

**Scene 23**

(Ambers room, in the middle down onto the floor is done a blanket, covered with a plate of fruits, chocolate and a roast chicken and some bread and cheese. Many candles only light up the room. Amber is wearing a beautiful dark blue silk dress and is nervously sitting on a edge of her bed, there is a knock on the door, and she looks up)

Amber: "Come in…"

(We see Bray taking a deep breath before opening the door)

Bray (nervously): "Hello Amber…" (He lets his eyes gaze round and can't hide a little grin)

Amber (standing up and moving a step towards him): "Oh Bray I am so happy you came, I already started to think you wouldn't… I thought you maybe didn't like my letter… maybe it would have been better to tell you personally about my feelings… but I feared if I would have done. I wouldn't have been able to get a word out because…. because…" (She hesitates and moves one step closer to him; they are now eye in eye) "Because… I always forget everything when I look in your eyes…" (She looks deeply into his green blue eyes, he looks back and steps even closer, laying one hand onto her hips) "Bray… I really…"

Bray (puts a finger on her lips with a warm smile): "Shhh…. don't say a word more…" (Amber gets goosebumps) "Don't worry… how could you ever doubt my feelings towards you? I love you… I've never read a more beautiful letter and I've never had such an honest love letter… but… it wasn't necessary… all I wanted was a simple… I LOVE YOU!" (Amber smiles with tears in her eyes and whispers)

Amber: "I LOVE YOU, BRAY…"

Bray: "That's all I need to hear…" (He bows forward and she closes her eyes as finally his lips meet hers. She closes her arms round his neck and pulls him closer. Slowly the kiss fills with passion and her hands start to roam through his brown hair. As they part they are both left breathless.)

Amber (gently caressing his cheek with her left hand): "You have no idea how much I've missed those kisses…

Bray (taking her hand and kissing its palm, mumbles): "Believe me… I have more than an idea of what you mean…" (He pulls her closer again into a strong embrace, his nose struggles along her neck, high to her ear, where he kisses her earlobe softly and nibbles it then tenderly)

Amber (giggling): "Aren't you hungry?"

Bray (with a boy like grin): "Oh yes I am very hungry…" (He moves forward and takes Amber on his arms, she laughs and he carries her over to the bed)

Amber (amused laughing): "Something tells me you aren't looking for food…"

Bray (laying her down and swiftly following after removing his shoes and socks): "No… I'm looking for something that stills my souls hunger… I am nearly starved… starved of love, warmth, and passion! You… I NEED YOU!" (He stares into her eyes and moves closer with his face, his nose touches hers before they kiss again. The kiss becomes wilder as he starts to roll down the straps of her dress. Amber pulls Bray's shirt over his head and then she throws it carelessly besides the bed. Bray's lips wander down her neck, along her shoulders, deeper and deeper her body when he removes her dress. Amber closes her eyes and enjoys his gentleness)

Amber (biting her lips): "Mmm… Bray… I need you too…" (They kiss again and start to undress each other, while we only see them covered with a blanket. They kiss tenderly and passionately, sometimes she is the one on top, and sometimes he is the one. Finally we see their hands interviewing with each other strongly in a passionate kiss and the camera zooms out of the room along the candles through the window onto the full moon, leaving the lovers to a night of passionate love…)

-----

**Scene 24 **

[The camera shows May, Trudy, Darryl, Ryan and Ellie in the café, chatting amongst themselves as they go about preparing dinner and carrying out various chores when Salene walks in with several dirty cups

[May looks up at Salene hopefully, giving her a warm smile as she stops what she's doing in hope of some kind of acknowledgment from Salene

[Salene glances at May, as they hold their glance for the longest time before Salene looks away and moves past May and the others to go to the sink

[May looks downhearted and sad as she stops chopping the vegetables

May (tearfully): Um excuse me… I have to… um… I… (Runs out of the kitchen)  
Ellie (looks confused): May?

[Trudy sighs as she glances at Ellie and shrugs, before catching Salene's eye as the girl walks past her, her own head held low as she tries to avoid Trudy's glance, her own eyes filling with tears as she speeds up and ends up running out too

Ellie: Sal?

[Trudy sighs as she shakes her head and looks at Ellie, not knowing what to say or do as the camera fades to black

-----

**Scene 25**

(The sun slowly rises into the new day and we see Amber standing on the window, a blanket pulled around her shoulders, watching the sunrise with a dreamy smile on her lips, while Bray sleeps in the bed, and the picnic is still untouched).

(Bray starts moving in the bed and searches for Amber with one hand, we see how he opens his eyes shocked and looks round)

Bray (sounding relieved as he sees her on the window): "There you are…"

Amber (without looking at him): "Hmmmm…"

(Bray gets up himself and walks behind her, puts his arms round her hips and kisses her naked shoulder)

Bray (pouting): "Do you call this a "GOOD MORNING GREETING"?"

Amber (giggling a bit): "Good morning darling…"

Bray (with a satisfied smile): "Good morning my angel… why you are standing here?"

Amber (with a sigh): "I'm watching this romantic sunrise…"

Bray (with a grin): "Without me? Should I be worried?"

Amber (turns round and closes her arms round his neck): "You're here now, or?" (Bray pulls her closer and they share a soft kiss) 

Bray: "I love you Amber…"

Amber: "I love you too, Bray…" (She cuddles herself onto him and sighs silently as he starts to caress her neck with his lips) "I wish you could do that forever…"

Bray (laying his forehead against hers): "Me too… forever with you here in this room…"

Amber: "We would starve…"

Bray (with a smile): "You remember we had such kind of discussion long ago?"

Amber (nodding): "You said we couldn't live on love alone…"

Bray: "And you didn't want to agree…"

Amber (grinning): "And I still don't want to…" (She hugs him closely and bites his nose softly. Bray laughs and whirls her round. They both land laughing on the bed)

(Amber looks deeply in Bray's eyes; they both stop laughing and just stare in each other's eyes.)

Amber (moving a hand through Brays hair): "Thank you for this incredible night…" 

Bray (struggling with his hand back over her cheek): "I was so nervous…"

Amber (raising an eyebrow): "Nervous? Why's that?"

Bray (with a shy smile): "It had been such a long time… I…. erm… well… to be honest I didn't really know what I was doing…"

Amber (crawling his strong shoulders) "Oh don't worry about that Bray… it was the best night ever… you haven't forgotten anything… I'd say you never have been so… addicted before…"

Bray (coming closer to her face and whispering): "Maybe its like riding a bicycle… they say you never forget that…"

Amber (also whispering): "I more would say it's more like breathing… so natural…"

Bray (biting gently in her earlobe and moving his hands between the blanket to her body): "You always find the right words…"

Amber (closing her eyes): "Hmmm…"

(Brays lips wander along her neck, above to her mouth and they share a steaming kiss, again the camera leaves them alone)

-----

**Scene 26**

[The camera cuts to the café everyone is eating their dinner laughing and joking, everyone but one, the camera cuts to the double doors which led to the café. Lottie is looking through the window. She watches as the others laugh and joke, turning away she runs to her room slamming the door shut behind her, she lets out a scream before she starts to throw her things around her room. She throws her brush at her mirror smashing it into pieces. She drops to the floor and starts to pick up the glass. Lottie lets out a little cry as a bit of glass goes into her hand. She watches as the blood drips from her hand. She picks up a larger bit of glass and brings it across her forearm, she closes her eyes as the pain shots through her body but it then goes away as fast as it did. She opens her eyes and watches the blood run down her arm before bringing the glass across her arm again. The camera zooms onto her arm before going black

**[End Credits cut in**


	12. Episode 12

**Episode 12 – Are we in hell?**

**Scene 1**

(Camera sets in the hall of the Mall Rats home. The only ones missing in the circle are Ebony, Lottie and Jay. Bray is carrying a big bag and two sleeping bags, while Amber is kissing her son goodbye)

Amber: " And you will be a good boy like always, listen to Salene and Trudy…"

Bray (leaning over and kissing the boys forehead): "Mommy and daddy are not far away…"

Trudy (shaking her head): "I can't believe you're really going to do it… go wandering through the nature on a hiking trip, like you're on summers holiday and leave your son behind!"

Salene (rolling her eyes and sighing): "Should they take him with them?"

Bray: "Come down you two…we spoke long about it and you all know it hasn't been an easy decision, but we need those few days. We need a time we can sort out everything between us and find ourselves. We'll never be able to sort anything out, not with all of you round."

Lex (coughing silently): "Come on people… we should let them go some time soon. We won't die without them…" (grins at Bray) "…we were fine without Bray for a pretty long while, weren't we?"

Bray (grinning back): "I was fine without you for a while as well my friend…"

(The two shake hands)

Lex (whispering to Bray): "Take care and come back well… both of you…"

Bray (whispering back): "Thanks my friend… and… erm… would you keep an eye on my son as well?"

Lex (nodding): "Don't worry I always have…"

(Bray smiles and puts an arm round Amber)

Bray: "Ready?" (Notices Ambers looking back) "Are you sure? Would you rather we stayed?"

Amber (smiling): "No, it's just me having a typical mommy moment…"

Bray (smiling back): "We'll be back sooner than you think…" (gives her a gentle kiss)

[Hand in hand the two walk off, waving. Little Bray first looks unhappy, but as Salene tickles his chin, he laughs and waves back at his parents)

**Scene 2:**

[Most of the Mallrats, except Lottie are sitting around eating dinner, the camera pans around to show Brady and Bray jnr having some kind of eating competition, each of the children smothered in food as Trudy and Salene attempt to clear their faces. Lex sits at the head of one of the tables watching the tribe with interest

Lex: I guess it's pretty obvious…

Tai-san (raises an eyebrow): What is?

Lex: That I'm the leader… you know since Amber's gone walkies…

Slade (laughs): Leader… yeah right!

Lex (frowns): I was the leader of the tribe once… I did a darn good job of it too!

[The older members of the tribe look at each other and roll their eyes, chuckling to themselves as they exchange knowing looks

Tai-san: Yes… and that went so well didn't it Lex (winks at him)

Lex: I don't know what you could possibly…

Ryan: Oh come on Lex, you wanted the girls to do all the work… basically…

Salene / Trudy: …you sucked at being leader!

Lex: I did not!

[Jack and Salene roll their eyes at each other

Jack: You really did Lex!

Lex (in a small voice): I did not!

Tai-san (raises an eyebrow): Well you're not the same man anymore… you've grown…

Ellie: Into a pain in the butt!

Lex: Hey! (throws a nearby cushion at Ellie)

[Chaos erupts as Bray jnr and Brady bang on the table and the dinner scene erupts into chaos, soft furniture and food being thrown at each other, fairly reminiscent of the S1 paint fight scene, the camera pans around to show the action before zooming out and fading to black

**Scene 3:**

[The camera pans around to show a close up of a menacing looking face as the eyes of the face narrow and then the boy lets out a chuckle as he slides the note under the door, smiling more widely as he turns around and walks down the street. The camera follows his figure for a while before panning back round to show the door of the school, and then fading to black

[The camera fades back in as a disturbed looking Ruby spies the note that the boy was previously holding, the camera zooms into her face to show her reaction as she reads the note, before she crumples it up and rushes off in a hurry

[Ruby is rushing fast that she doesn't see May and bumps into the brunette

May (smiles): Hey where you going in such a hurry?

[May's smile fades when she sees Ruby's distressed looking face

May (looks somber): What's wrong?

Ruby (holds out the note): I found this… (shakes her head in disbelief)

[May takes the note and reads it, her face registering the same distressed look as Ruby before she glances back up at the blonde

May (frowns): This is horrible…

Ruby (nods): Lottie can never know…

[Hearing her voice, a slightly happy Lottie raises an eyebrow… as she joins the two girls

Lottie: I can never know what?

[May and Ruby look at each other with worried glances

Lottie (frowns): What?

Ruby: Lottie… its best… you…

Lottie (looks confused): Ruby?

May (sighs): It's only fair Ruby… it's better she knows…

Lottie (sighs): Know's what?

Salene (looks down): This…

[May hands Lottie the note, the two older girls looking on concerned before the camera pans around to show a very distressed looking Lottie as she slowly reads the note… tears form in her eyes… as she shakes her head

Lottie (whimpers): No… why won't they leave me alone…

Ruby (puts a hand on Lottie's shoulder): Sweetie…

Lottie (shakes off Ruby's hand): NOO!!

[Lottie runs away sobbing as Ruby glances back at May, before running off after Lottie… May picks up the now discarded note on the floor as Trudy walks in chasing after Brady

Trudy (smiles): Hey May!

May (looks sad): Hey!

Trudy (frowns): Something wrong?

May (nods): You could say that… (holds up the note)

Trudy: What's that?

May: A present from the Kruls… a nice note telling us all about what they did to Lottie… about all the things she wouldn't tell us…

Trudy: Oh god…

May: …and she's seen it…

[Trudy looks very shocked as May sighs and walks off, her head hung low before the camera fades to black

**Scene 4:**

[Ram brushes mashed potato from his hair, shaking his head in disgrace… the camera follows him as he walks away from the chaos of the food fight that he'd just escaped from… the Mallrats can be heard in the distant as Ram escapes into a nearby room

Ram: Morons… (shakes his head again) …absolute morons!

[Ram smashes his fist against the wall

Ram: They're like cavemen, happy to live with what they've got, never wanting anything more… why can't they see…

[Ram mumbles to himself for a while before he grins

Ram (punches fist in the air): That's it… I'm going to give them technology… show them what they've been missing… but this time I'll be in control… I'll make sure of it!

[Ram smirks as the camera zooms into his grin and fades to black

**Scene 5:**

[Camera travels along the hallway, stopping in the nearly now empty cafeteria, a single figure is walking around the messy tables, stacking up dirty plates and mugs onto a tray, tears are still running down her checks due to the note, she couldn't work out how people could harm an innocent child. Eric walks into the cafeteria and watches Trudy for a couple of minutes before letting out a small cough and stepping more into the room

Trudy: (Drying her eyes) Oh… hi…

Eric: (Walks towards Trudy) Are you ok?

Trudy: (Nods… but doesn't reply straight away) Yeah I'm fine…

Eric: (notice's her delay and places a reassuring hand on her shoulder) You can tell me the truth Trudy… we're friends.

Trudy: (Nods, and places a one of her hands on top of his) I know we are… I just can't understand how… how….

(Trudy breaks down in tears and Eric pulls her into a tight embrace, running one hand through her hair and the other stroking her back in a soothing way)

Eric: (whispers) Shhh… everything will be ok…they will pay for it.

Trudy: (Leans back so she can see into his dark chocolate eyes) But it will never take back what happened to Lottie… she's going to have to live with that through the rest of her life.

Eric: (Let's out a sad sigh) I know… but with us and the rest of the Mallrats we can help her get through it as best as we can…

Trudy: But will it ever be enough?

Eric: (shakes his head) I really don't know.

[Letting out a sigh, Trudy leans forward again and rests her head on his shoulder. Running his hands though her hair, his hand brushes against her pale soft skin. Feeling his touch, Trudy looks up and their eyes lock for a couple of seconds before they both lean forward and their lips meet for the first time, the camera zooms out and fades out as the kiss deepens

**Scene 6:**

[Camera slowly fades in into a darken room, the curtains have been pulled shut tight, a single candle has been lit and is set on the bedside table, Lottie pulls her legs up to her chest and pushes her body up against the wall and slowly hums a familiar tune to herself as tears slowly roll down her check, the camera zooms out again through the closed door and rests on the two figures outside the room. Sammy is leaning against the door with one of his legs pulled up to his chest and his head resting on it. Ruby is pacing, running her hands through her hair

Sammy: (looks up) Ruby? Ruby?

Ruby: (pulled out of her thoughts, looks down at Sammy with a sad smile) Yea?

Sammy: I don't know what to do?

Ruby: (nods and drops down on the floor next to him before pulling him into a hug) I know what you mean…

Sammy: (Rests his head on her shoulder) It's like she doesn't want us to help her anymore…

Ruby: I know… but we can only do our best helping her even if she doesn't want us to.

Sammy: I've tried… I've even tried to force feed her but she just slapped my hand away and walked off, she hasn't eaten for days.

Ruby: Sammy, everyone knows you care for her and most importantly Lottie knows, you will always be here for her when she needs you… the food thing, we will face day by day like the rest of this mess.

Sammy: (Frowns) I'm going to make them pay for what they did…

Ruby: Sammy it won't help, all Lottie need now is our love and support.

[Sammy nods again before looking behind him at the door praying that Lottie is ok. Camera cuts to the bedroom, Lottie is still in the same place, her eyes keep going from the door and the window… camera zooms onto her sad face before fading out

**Scene 7 **

[Camera fades in to show KC sitting in a sparse looking room as he glances around and sighs runs a hand through his hair as he stars back at the wall as if hoping for divine inspiration

KC: What am I doing here? I mean did I really think the Mallrats would be the right place for me?

[Sighing KC starts to pace the room

KC: Alice came back for Ellie… I don't have anyone, no one who means enough to me to come back if it wasn't for Alice… oh this is so annoying… all I want is to find a path, find someway to find a purpose to my life… find out where the hell I'm supposed to be going…

[Sighing even more KC slumps onto his bed

KC: …and find out whom I want…

[The camera pans out from KC lying on his bed as he brings his hands up to his face and the camera fades to black

**Scene 8:**

Glancing over his shoulder, the camera pans out to show Jay smiling as he spotted the familiar din coming from the bar, before he strides happily towards it, a sappy grin on his face as the bouncer nods him in and Jay heads straight to the bar

Barman (nods): Usual?

Jay (nods back): Sure… lets start off light (winks) …I'm in the mood for not feeling tonight…

[The barman rolls his eyes at Jay's remark and pours the drinks, slamming them down on the bar before heading off to see the next customer. Jay looks down at the whiskey shot, picks it up and downs it… he does the same with the remaining two shots, the camera following his drinking motion before fading to black

[The camera fades back into the bar some time later, Jay can be seen stumbling out of the door with some random girl before the camera once again fades out

[The camera fades in once last time, this time to a strange room where daylight is streaming through the windows. The camera follows the line of discarded clothes, some of Jay's and some strange girl's clothes before it comes to rest on the bed, two blonde haired heads can be seen poking out the top of the sheets

[Jay groans as he rolls over and opens his eyes, his hands reaching out to block the sunshine from his eyes

Jay: Oh my head…

[Jay blinks several times before he opens his eyes fully and looks around, groaning again when the girl next to him rolls over and smiles

Girl: Morning gorgeous…

Jay: Um yeah…

Girl: I enjoyed last night… didn't you?

[Jay frowns, looks up at the girl and then collapses against the bed as the camera zooms to his distressed looking face

**Scene 9:**

[Cass is sitting on the bed, reading in an old parenting magazine. Ryan comes in and smiles as he watches how she gently caresses her stomach

Ryan (sitting down next to her, kissing her cheek): "Checking out mommy tips?"

Cass (smiling and kissing him back): " And daddy tips as well…" (she cuddles up to Ryan) "Do you think we will be good parents?"

Ryan (hugging her tightly): " We'll love our child with all our hearts… what more do we need to be a good parent? Of course we'll make mistakes… but who doesn't? As long as we love the baby and don't hurt it…"

Cass: "I never understood how someone could hurt a child… beat it… misuse it… that's terrible…"

Ryan: "Yeah… kids are so full of innocence… they should have a safe environment and a joyful childhood…"

Cass: "Hmm… I am so happy Ryan…"

Ryan "Me too… but Cass… is it really okay for you to stay here? Aren't you missing your home?"

Cass: "Home is there where you are!" (kisses him softly and long. Ryan moves a hand through her hair)

Ryan (unsure): "You feel okay here then?"

Cass (grinning): "I like it here… I even like Lex!"

Ryan (laughing): "He hasn't changed one bit… as soon Amber is out of the picture he tries to be Mister Almighty… but he is a good guy… maybe rude on the outside, but soft as butter in the inside…."

Cass (laughing too): "As long as he doesn't try to… to… (she cringes together in pain)

Ryan (shocked): "Cass… darling… anything wrong? What's up?"

Cass (trying to look normal): "Nothing bad… just a twinge…"

Ryan (looking earnest): "Did you have them before?" (Cass blushes and shakes her head; Ryan takes her face in the hands) "Don't lie to me…"

Cass (Looking down): "A few times…"

Ryan: "Why you didn't tell me?"

Cass (looking softly at him): "I didn't want you to worry too much… its only a few times… I'm sure anything is okay… maybe I'm just a bit stressed with the moving or maybe I ate something bad…" (she cuddles again up to him and closes her eyes) "Let me sleep a while in your arms… that always makes me feel better…"

(Ryan flings his arms closely round her, kisses her hair and whispers)

Ryan: "I hope you're right…"

[Camera shows Ryan's worried face

Scene 10 

[Camera shows a semi happy Ellie strolling down the corridor, raising an eyebrow as she sees a disturbed looking Jay who isn't walking straight. Ellie jogs to catch up with Jay

Ellie: Jay… you okay?

Jay (looks up to Ellie and laughs): Do I look okay?

Ellie (frowns): No…

Jay: Well then… answered your own question…

[Jay brushes Ellie off and then carries on stumbling down the corridor. Ellie shakes her head and walks after him

Jay (snaps): Why are you still here?

Ellie (puts her hands on her hips): I'm trying to help you Jay!

Jay (scoffs): Don't need no help from you!

Ellie: And what's that supposed to mean!

Jay (laughs): Jay is just fine on his own… don't need no help from no girl, especially a blonde one! So get lost!

Ellie (frowns): Are you drunk Jay?

Jay: Not yet… going to be soon!

Ellie: Why Jay? Why are you drinking?

[Jay stops in his tracks, looks Ellie up and down and shakes his head

Jay: You don't care… none of you do, none of you stinking Mallrats… you never wanted me… I was only allowed to be one of you cos there was no precious Bray at the time! No scratch that! I've never been one of you!

Ellie: Jay!

[Jay holds up his finger to signal to Ellie to be quiet

Jay: Now that wonder boy is back I'm out the window quicker than I can fly… so I do what I want… I say what I want… I'm me… I don't help no one else, cos you all look out for yourselves… not me!

Ellie: You're not making any sense Jay!

[Jay moves close to Ellie, inches from her face

Jay (yells): Get lost! Comprende?

[Jay rolls his eyes and shakes his head as he stumbles away, and a determined Ellie glances on, her hands on her hips before the camera fades out

**Scene 11:**

[Camera enters Tai-Sans room. Lex enters the room, taking off his shoes, socks and shirt he falls back beside Tai-San

Tai-San: "I don't remember inviting you into my room!"

Lex (slight grin on the face): " I kind of… read it from your eyes…"

Tai-San (rolling to the side): "Lex, please don't put too much on the other night…"

Lex (irritated): "Too much? We had a wonderful night… it was like we never had been apart…"

[He turns Tai-San back to himself

Lex: "Really Tai-San… you're the only woman that ever gave me such a feeling… only you make my heart race… only you give me goose bumps all over… only you make me feel that I'm not alone in the world… (he looks deeply in her eyes, caressing her right cheek with his hand outside) "I love you Tai-San…" (he breathes with a voice full of emotions and love. Tai-Sans eyes fill with tears and she pulls him down to her to kiss him. Lex moves his hands through her black hair and pulls her closer to himself, not noticing Tai-Sans tears…)

**Scene 12:**

[Eric is pacing in his and Felicity's bedroom, the kiss keeps repeating inside his mind, it was the sort of kiss he hadn't shared with anyone else expect his departed loved one. She was his first love, they had done everything together, and their love had made their perfect daughter but it cost them her life… he thought he would never have feeling for another person like he had for Joy, and then Trudy came along and he can't help but smile every time she walks into the room… but those sort of feelings bring back memories of Joy and guilt soon follows. Bending down he scoops Felicity up into his arms before sitting on the bed

Eric: (Kisses her forehead) You're the only girl daddy needs in his life at the moment... huh hun?

(Felicity giggles as she rests her head on Eric's chest)

Eric: But Trudy's nice …real nice.

[Camera fades out on his confused, sad face

**Scene 13:**

[Camera cut's to Alice's new bedroom; Alice is sitting on her bed playing with loose bits of her hair, while Jack and Ellie sit on the sofa cuddled up

Alice: (Rolls her eyes sick of the quiet) Look Ellie, I'm not going to disappear if you leave me alone for a couple of minutes.

Ellie: (smiles) I know… it's just that I've missed you, and with you and KC and so many Mallrats back, I've had an idea…

Jack: (Raises an eyebrow) Which is?

Ellie: Well the Mallrats have had so much history and so many friends and it's a shame that one day we will be forgotten….

Alice: (Sighs) Ellie…

Ellie: (with a small laugh) Let me finish Alice… I was planning of putting everything down that the Mallrats have done into a book, including all our friends that have passed away and still missing.

Alice: (smiles) That is the most amazing idea ever little sis!

Jack: (Leans forward and kisses Ellie on the check) You're amazing… only someone as amazing as you could think of that!

Ellie: (laughs) Jack!

Jack: (Jumps up and kisses her again) I need to sort something out, don't come into our room until I get you.

(Ellie watches as Jack runs out of the room before turning to Alice)

Ellie: (Confused) What's up with him?

Alice: (laughs) He's always been a love struck schoolboy.

[Both breaking out in laughter, Ellie throws a pillow at Alice, before the camera fades out

**Scene 14:**

[Stumbling down a corridor, where Ellie and Alice's faint laughter can be heard from behind, Jay frowned, punching the wall in frustration and then groaning when his fist cracks against it and blood pours down his hand. Holding his damaged fist up to his torso, Jay storms into his room, the camera panning around from behind him, zooming to show his angry face

(Pulling out a bag, Jay starts to throw his belongings in it, not caring that his clothes aren't folded. Groaning again he stops halfway through and looks down at his damaged fist)

Jay: I hate them… hate them all!

(Jay leaves his room and goes to the nearest bathroom where he pulls out a bandage and wraps his damaged hand as best he can)

Jay: I've had enough… enough of the sniping and the attitude… I'm leaving!

(Jay storms back to his room, picking up his half full bag as he chucks in the bottle of water from his side)

Jay: I'm out of this place… gonna go find Ved, find someone who really needs me…

Jay storms out of the room, slamming the door shut as the camera shows his figure retreating down the corridor, before panning back around to his now empty room and fading to black

**Scene 15:**

[Camera zooms into a candle lit room, all the curtains have been pulled shut, an unfinished meal has been left on two plates and two glasses half filled with wine sit next to them. Clothes lay throw around the room and two lovers lay in bed together

Jack: (whispers and kisses Ellie's forehead) Could our life be any better?

Ellie: (closes her eyes) Hmmm…

(Jack reaches under the covers and momentarily forgets that his trousers are on the floor, sitting up, he pulls away from Ellie and jumps out of the bed, looking for his trousers

Ellie: (sits up) Jack, are you okay?

Jack: (looking through his trousers pockets) Yea… I'm fine... I'm umm…

Ellie: (Rolls her eyes) Jack you've been acting weird all day, what's on your mind?

Jack: (turns back to face Ellie with his hands behind his back and a small smile) It's just been something I've been planning for a long time and I never expected me asking you while in my boxers!

Ellie: (Confused) Ask me what?

(Jack walks forward and kneels on one knee in front off Ellie, who's still in bed)

Jack: (Stutters, something he hasn't done in a long time) El… Ellie… will…. you…. will you do… me the honour of…. of becoming… becoming my wife?

(Jack opens up the small velvet box in his hand to relieve a ring with a diamond in the middle. Ellie sits on the bed in silence before a smile spreads across her lips; she throws the covers off herself before jumping into Jack's arms, knocking him off his knee)

Ellie: (laughs) Of course I'll marry you!

[Smiling at each over Ellie pulls Jack into a kiss full of love and lust, the camera zooms in on the ring before fading out

**Scene 16:**

[Camera moves into the kitchen where Tai-San is drinking a tea, she is lost in thoughts as Ryan enters and sits down in front of her

Ryan: "Tai-San… can I have a word?"

Tai-San (shaking her thoughts away and smiles): "Of course… what's the matter Ryan?"

Ryan (sounding worried): " Its about Cass… she's being having twinges for a while…"

Tai-San (raising an eyebrow): "That's not good… how long has she had them?"

Ryan (shoulder shaking): "She says only for a few days… I don't know if I can believe that, because she told me she didn't want to tell me so that I wouldn't worry… she said she maybe ate something bad… or that she was stressed because of the moving…"

Tai-San (taking Ryan's hand and pressing it): "It could be that it means nothing… many girls have such problems in their first pregnancy… Amber had it as well… and look at her little son… he's fine and okay and Amber is okay as well…"

Ryan (whispering): "But Salene… she…"

Tai-San: "Salene felt down the stairs… that's different…"

Ryan (looking at her): "I know! I just mean I can't lose another child, Cass can't lose our child… it would kill her! And I can't risk Cass's life… please Tai-San, tell me what can I do? I'll do anything!"

Tai-San: "Well… we could search for several herbs and make a tea for her… it will help her relax and sleep… help her calm down from all the stress…. you also could massage her with a herbal cream and she could bathe in a herbal essence…"

Ryan: "Good… tell me what herbs and I'll get them!"

Tai-San (with a smile): "We will search for them together… like in the old days… I could use some fresh herbs anyways, for my teas and medicine…"

Ryan (smiling back): "Thanks Tai-San…"

(The two stand up and leave the room together)

**Scene 17:**

(Camera moves along Tai-San and Lex. Tai-San sleeps in Lex arms, a soft smile written over her face. Lex caresses her face and kisses her forehead. Her eyes open and the smile leaves her face)

Tai-San (pulling up the sheets round herself): "Lex… don't stare at me, while I'm sleeping!"

Lex (with a grin): "Why so shy suddenly? Some hours ago I did more than watch you…" (he whispers on her ear) "…or was it so good that it blew your mind?"

Tai-San (pushing him away): "Lex… you just don't understand a single bit!"

Lex: "No… you're right! I don't understand why you sleep with me… make me hot… whisper sweet words in my ear… want to be with me and then again push me aside! Damn it Tai-San! What happened to you? What's wrong?"

Tai-San (whispering): "I just can go back to like it was, like no time passed…"

Lex (laying his hands on her shoulders): "I know that… we both can't do that… but you know what happened to me… its you not telling me what happened… is it that you had someone else?" (he raises an eyebrow as she shrugs together) "…do you have someone else Tai-San?"

Tai-San (staring at him with anger): "How dare you? This is so typical of you… everything revolves around sex in your head…. as soon a woman doesn't melt when she's with you, you think she might have another man…"

Lex (angry): "Then what's the problem… why do you sleep with me, but then not be with me?"

Tai-San: "Just forget it Lex… it has no sense…"

Lex: "No… no sense? What am I to you? A little bit of fun? Why have you got me in your bed then? Karma? Did you need to clear the tribes vibes again or what?"

Tai-San (raising eyebrows): "And if?"

Lex (looking hurt): "Just never talk to me again… you…. esoteric slut!" (with that he storms out the room, the door closing with a big noise)

(Tai-San sinks down on the bed. Shocked impression in her eyes and then the tears start streaming down her face)

Tai-San (mumbling): "Its better that way Lex…. really… it is… for you… I only want what's best for you…"

(Camera catches Tai-sans teary face as she looks over to the crystal Lex once gave her, reflecting her tears…)

Scene 18 

[Camera moves to show the back of Slade, moving closer as it shows that he is curiously peering round some old storage containers, hushed words can be heard coming from somewhere in the distance. The camera pans around to show what Slade is looking at, it is Ebony and Conrad with a group of the Krul's, a beat up and young kid at their feet

Ebony (raises an eyebrow): So?

Conrad (nods): I'm impressed… so far you've lived up to your word!

Ebony (smirks): Told you I was a lady who kept her promise!

Conrad: I'm off back to base… bring the boys when you're finished with your bit of 'fun'!

(Ebony laughs as she kicks the kid in the guts, watching as Conrad turns to leave, a couple of the Krul going with him)

Conrad (turns back round): Oh and Ebony!

Ebony: Yes…

Conrad: You ain't no lady!

(Ebony rolls her eyes as she watches the others leave. Two of the Krul remain with her as they pick up the young kid.)

[Camera pans back around to show a frowning Slade

(Looking around Slade moves from his hiding place, purposely making a sound as he makes his presence known. Ebony turns to see what the noise is and raises and eyebrow when she sees that it is Slade)

Ebony (puts her hands on her hips): Well well… what do we have here?

Slade: What are you up to Ebony?

Ebony: Having the time of my life… what else?

Slade: With the Krul?

Ebony (smirks): They're not just the Krul anymore… they're my boys!

Slade (frowns): Your boys? You run with this crowd now?

Ebony: You didn't think I was gonna stay with the loser Mallrats forever did you? You did? That's so sad!

Slade: What happened to you Ebony?

Ebony: I got wise… what's your excuse?

Slade: What do you mean?

Ebony: Please Slade, you're not the man I feel for, he was wild, loving and rough… you're like a housetrained puppy now… and an annoying one at that!

Slade: I loved you! I still do!

(Ebony rolls her eyes, nodding to the two Krul who pick up the kid and dump in a nearby dumpster before moving away from Ebony and Slade… Ebony turns to leave)

Ebony: Shame!

Slade: What's a shame?

Ebony: That I don't love you… I don't go with losers!

[Slade looks momentarily hurt, as the camera pans to his face before zooming out to show his facial expression change as Ebony's fist connects with his chin and he falls backwards, his eyes rolling to the back of his head before the camera zooms out to show a smirking Ebony

Ebony (shrugs): Like I said… no guys!

[Ebony motions to the two Krul and they leave, snickering to each other as Ebony saunters ahead of them, swinging her hips as the camera pans back around to show a now unconscious Slade lying in the middle of the street

**Scene 19:**

[Camera travels along the hallway before stopping in front of one of the bedrooms closed door. Patsy is pacing backwards and forwards leaning forward to knock on the door every now and then before pulling away

Patsy: (to herself) Get a grip girl, it's only Kc… he's just the same small boy he was when I last saw him!

(Taking a deep breath she knocks on the door three times before pulling away)

KC VO: Come in!

(Camera cuts to inside KC's room; Kc throws the magazine he was reading under the bed before sitting up as the door opens)

Kc: (Surprised) Patsy?

Patsy: (smiles and gives him a small wave) Hi Kc… I just thought we could talk, as we haven't had a proper conversion for a good few years!

Kc: (Frowns) It's not my fault you didn't tell me you were a spy!

Patsy: (laughs) Still the angry little boy… I thought you would of grown up by now!

Kc: (Smiles) I've missed you… no matter how much you annoyed me!

Patsy: (looks away, not used to that sort of smile) I missed you too… and Cloe

Kc: Have you not seen her since she was taken away then?

Patsy: (shakes her head) No, no one has… Kc do you think she is still alive?

Kc: Well seeing as I thought you were dead, and here I am talking to you now… anything is possible!

Patsy: (Smiles) Anything?

Kc: (Nods) Anything…

Patsy: Even make believe ice cream?

Kc: (Grins) Would that be with chocolate sauce?

[Patsy laughs before taking a seat next to Kc, the camera pans away as the two talk about the past and what they have been up to since then

**Scene 20:**

[Camera cuts to the café, Ruby and Ram are talking to each other, sitting around a table with a drink each

Ram: I don't understand why we don't just fight back?

Ruby: Why is it always fighting with you these days… it never used to be back in liberty, what changed?

Ram: Things change… people change… everything changes Ruby; nothing can be the same forever!

Ruby: (confused) And you? What made you change?

Ram: (stands up) You know what Ruby?

Ruby: (Raises an eyebrow) What?

Ram: I need a drink… a real drink.

(With that Ram walks out of the room at a fast pace)

Ruby: (shakes her head) I'll get it out of you whether you like it or not Ram…

[Camera cuts out

**Scene 21:**

[Camera pans around a large open room, not like the ones in the school. A large double bed is in the middle of the room with a deep red velvet covers. A large desk is pushed into the far corner along with a large wardrobe in the other corner. Huge pictures of red roses hang on the wall in front of the bed. Walking around her new room, Ebony can't help but smile. She had finally gotten rid of the Mallrats and was living the life of a true queen… unknown to her she wasn't the only one taken in her new surrounds, just under the picture a small hole can be seen and on the other side of the hole, the Krul leader examines his newest member

**Scene 22:**

[We see a bird's eye view of the Naturals camp, as the camera moves into the camp we can see the naturals going about their everyday life expect two old lovers, who are sitting in front of the fire

Ved: (Confused) So we were together before I was taken away?

Cloe: (nods) Yea… we were happy sometimes, watching the fireworks, driving the buggy on the beach….

(Ved closes his eyes as he tries to picture it)

FLASHBACK

(Two blurry figures are standing in what looks like some sewers, they talk in mumbled voices, their words wrapping around in each other. They lean in for a long kiss when bright colours fill the air, the image disappears and is replaced by a new one, a buggy is zooming along the beach, laughter fills the air)

END FLASHBACK

(Ved opens his eyes and looks at Cloe)

Ved: We had fun that day at the beach, didn't we… even if it was a bit windy?

Cloe: (Grins) You remember?

Ved: (Shakes his head) Bits of it… most of it is just fragments…

Cloe: Well it's better then nothing…

Ved: (smiles) I wish I could remember more… I bet everyday we spent together was amazing!

Cloe: (sad smile) It was…. most of the time…

Ved: (frowns) But others?

Cloe: Let's just say you weren't the best boyfriend around…

Ved: Did I ever hurt you?

Cloe: Not physically no…

Ved: But I broke your heart?

[Cloe nods and Ved walks off angry with himself, slamming his hut door behind him, the camera blacks out

**Scene 23:**

[Camera cuts to the wall outside the school, Lex and Jack are half carrying a body towards the school, and they drop Slade just out the school before leaning against the wall

Jack: (sighs) I'm sure he's getting heavier each day!

Lex: (Grins) Or you're just getting weaker?

Jack: Oh very funny… anyway how does he keep falling into fights?

Lex: He's been drinking; he's an easy target and a Mallrat that's way!

Jack: Or maybe he's the one that starts the fights?

Lex: (Raises an eyebrow) Slade? We are talking about the same guy?

Jack: You haven't noticed his change then…

Lex: I have but still…

(Ryan sees Lex and Jack outside and walks out to meet them but is shocked to see Slade knocked out)

Ryan: (concerned) Lex?

Lex: What? I didn't do it…

Ryan: (smiles) I didn't say you did… I was only asking what has happened!

[Camera zooms in on Slade before fading out

**Scene 24:**

[Camera pans around Trudy's room, Darryl is sat on the bed with his legs crossed, Brady is playing with some toys in the corner and Trudy is sitting on her windowsill watching the sunset

Trudy: (looks and smiles at Darryl) It was the most amazing kiss in the whole world!

Darryl: (grins) Better then Jay?

Trudy: (laughs) Much better… I wonder what he's up to now…. I wonder if he's thinking about me?

Darryl: (Sighs) Don't you think you are thinking too much about this kiss?

Trudy: (Frowns) No… I know he feels the same way about me, the way he looks at me…

Darryl: (Smiles) If you're sure… just don't get your heart broken!

Trudy: (smiles) I won't… not this time…

[Camera zooms in on Trudy's smile before fading out

**Scene 25: **

[Camera shows an angry and frustrated Jay storming through the forest, there are scratches on his arms and his lips are dry and cracked from lack of water

Jay: Where are these darn tree huggers? God you'd think finding a bunch of idiots who talk mumbo jumbo and eat grass would beeeeee….

(Jay trails off as he falls six feet into a hole)

[Camera pans back from where Jay is in the hole

(Jay jumps up and tries to reach the edge of the whole, without success… several attempts later and he falls on his previously injured hand

[The camera moves out further, panning out so that the view is an overview of the forest

Jay OV: Oh shit!

[Camera fades to black


	13. Episode 13

**Episode 13 - Behind Closed Doors**

** p p b Scene 1 /b **

p [The episode starts with the camera panning around the school in which the Mallrats now call home, it travels along a few abandoned streets, we hear a far of cry and the sound of smashing glass, the camera speeds up travelling over building, until it finally stops on an office block, it goes through the door and up a few flights of stairs where we see members of the freedom fighters keeping watch, as it reaching the last level we see Wolf and Dreamer standing by a window over looking the street below, the camera travels to the window and looks down, we see Conrad and Ebony leaving an old toy store followed by members of their tribe. A few scared kids, the last members of the tribe who were living in the toy store are dragged out and tossed on the street, one of the older girl members jumps up crying with blood on her face, she tries running back into her home but is hit on the back of her head by a member of the Krul tribe, killing her instantly. Conrad laughs before walking off with Ebony at his side; the surviving members are dragged away from their home followed by the rest of the Krul tribe. The camera pans in on the girl left on the street before fading out to black

hr 

** p p b Scene 2 /b **

p [Camera cuts to a dubious looking KC glancing up at Lex from where he's sitting on some steps, and then cuts back to Lex as he smiles down at KC

p KC: So let me get this straight… you're saying we should build a casino?

br Lex (nods enthusiastically): That's exactly what I'm saying KC… see you always did understand what I was on about even when you were an annoying brat at the beginning of the Mallrats…

br KC (rolls his eyes): Lex… firstly I was never an annoying bratty, I was a 'gifted' kid… you just took advantage of that! In fact I'd say you used me!

br Lex (looks defiant): I never used you… you were always paid fairly…

br KC (stands up): So you say… (shrugs) …anyway, that's in the past now… but sorry Lex, I just don't think a casino is what this city needs right now!

br Lex (frowns): Why not?

br KC: With Ebony having gone AWOL… you know something's gonna happen with her sooner or later, and with that and the rest of the Mallrats showing up I don't see how a casino could help!

p [KC sighs and then leaves the room, the camera pans back around to Lex

p Lex: You will see KC… you'll all see!

p [Camera fades to black

hr 

** p p b Scene 3 /b **

p [The camera swifts along the home of the Mall Rats, along the streets, to the green in front of the city. While that the melody of Abe Messiah is played. There is movement in the bushes, as then we see its Bray coming through them, holding them gentlemanlike back and helping Amber through

p [The music slowly fades out while he kisses her hand gently

p Amber (grinning): Don't make me get used to you as Mr Well raised as I know better…

br Bray (laying a hand over his heart): Auwch, that hurts!

br Amber (giggling): You mean you have always been a perfect gentleman?

p (Bray pulls her closely into his arms and leans his forehead onto hers)

p Bray: Well….no (They smile at each other in love, before they meet in a long soft kiss, melody of Abe Messiah becomes louder again, while cameras zooms out)

hr 

p [In the café sit some of the Mall Rats at breakfast. Salene is feeding Bray jnr., who plays with a teddy and tries to hit after her, because he isn't in the mood to eat. Brady learns to eat herself, having a spoon in her little fist and sticking it in her mouth, then she proudly smiles at her mom.

p Trudy: Oh Brady…you're such a big girl…well done honey! (kisses her daughters nose who giggles then happily)

p Salene (with a sigh): I'm give up…(Takes little Bray out of his seat and lets him down to the floor, the little boy directly crawls over to some toys of his which are strew in a corner) I don't know how Amber does it with him…he is so stubborn!

p Jack (with a wink): Does this really surprise you? With Bray and Amber as his parents?

p [The tribe older tribe members start laughing about Jacks comment, while the newer ones look a like wondering

hr 

p [Bray and Amber reach the building, hand in hand. Before they go in Amber stops him

p Amber: Wait a moment Bray…

br Bray (with a raised eyebrow): Anything wrong?

br Amber (shacking her head): No…I just…is everything okay between us?

p (Bray smiles softly and lays a hand on her cheek, looks deeply in her eyes)

p Bray: What's weighing on your heart Amber? We had a wonderful time, you and me….did I give you the feeling I am not heart over head for you?

br Amber: No…it's only that we're back to reality now…you know? With the others around…with…Jay around…

p (Bray sighs and pulls her into his arms)

p Bray: I can't promise you a fairytale…and that we won't have problems again…but…( he glances in her eyes) I love you more then I ever thought its possible…my love survived a year of torture…it has been my love for you that kept me living, breathing, hoping…I won't let it get destroyed by someone like Jay…No one ever can destroy it! No one!

br Amber (softly struggling his cheek): Oh I love you Bray….

br Bray (whispering): I love you too…forever and always…

p (They kiss with passion and end up hugging each other before they go in)

hr 

p Bray: Hello? Anyone home?

br Salene (to Bray jnr): Did you hear that sweetie? Mommy and Daddy are back! (she takes the excited boy and goes into the hallway, followed by the others)

p Bray jnr. (as he sees his mother): Mommy! ( he starts to get active in Salenes arms, struggling with arms and legs till she lets him down. The little boy tackles towards Amber his little arms reached out for her)

p Amber (getting down in her knees and catching him): Awww…mommy's little sweetheart.. did you miss me?

br Bray (coughing silent): And me?

p (he tickles the boy on his chin and little Bray garbs after his hand giggling)

p Bray Jr: Dada… (Bray smiles brightly)

br Bray: That's nearly dad….

br Amber (rolling her eyes): What's with you men…you all start drooling when br your kids can say "Daddy!

Bray (laughs and pulls both in his arms): I could droll all over my family all the time….cause I love you both!

br Amber (cuddling up to him): We love you too Bray!

p Lex (turning round going back into the cafe): Well…lets get going people….I get sick with all this holy family shit…

br Amber (with raised eyebrow): What's with him?

br Trudy (shrugging her shoulders): He's just Lex…

p [Camera leaves place, while the tribe starts laughing)

hr 

** p p b Scene 4 /b **

p [Camera pans around to show a tired and weary looking Jay glancing up at the hole is still in, wiping his arm across his face he covers it in even more dirt

p Jay: God damn it! Fucking hole!

p [Jay can be heard mumbling obscenities at no one in particular before the head of a Natural appears over the opening

p Natural 1: Crow, we got us a live one here!

p [Camera pans around to show some trees as Crow, Bluebell and another Natural step out into the clearing

p Crow (raises an eyebrow): A live one?

br Natural 1 (nods): Yeah, he um… seems pissed off!

br Bluebell (rolls her eyes): Wouldn't you be if you were stuck in a hole?

br Natural 2 (laughs)

br Natural 1: Yeah, I guess so!

br Crow: Well guys, I suggest we go see who our mystery guest is and find out why he's here!

p [Camera zooms to show the Natural's helping Jay out of the hole as Bluebell steps back

p Cloe: Oh… Jay!

br Crow: You know him Bluebell?

br Cloe (nods): I mean I use to know him… he's um Jay!

br Jay (looks up at Cloe and frowns): Cloe? Is that you? Are you really a tree hugger?

p [Crow growls in the background

p Cloe (nods): Yes… it's me Jay!

p [Jay and Cloe hug as Natural 1 glances at Crow and shrugs

p Natural 1: I guess that means he's one of the good guys!

p [The camera pans around to show Cloe and Jay chatting before fading to black

hr 

** p p b Scene 5 /b **

p [The camera slowly fades in; we see Alice and Ellie walking through the schools back field, talking about Alice's time away from the tribe

p Ellie: (places a hand on Alice's shoulder, with a small smile) I'm just glad to have you back.

br Alice: (stops and places a hand on top of Ellie's) I know and really sis I just want to forget about the past…how ever long I was with the Techno's…I'm more interested in what Jack had in store with you the other day.

p (Camera zooms in on Ellie as her smile turns into a wide grin)

p Ellie: We decided to keep it a secret until it was the right time.

br Alice: (Frowns) What? Come on Ellie you have to tell me I'm your big sister…if…umm…if you don't tell me, I'll beat it out off your geek.

br Ellie: (Folds her arms) Oh really?

br Alice: (copies Ellie's actions) Oh you know I will

br Ellie: (Lets out a sigh before looking around to see if anyone else is near) You have to promise me you will keep it a secret.

br Alice: (Grins) Promise, cross my heart and hope to die, stick a…

br Ellie: (Laughs) OK I get the picture

p (Alice smiles as her sister moves closer)

p Ellie: (Whispers) Jack asked me to marry him…and I said yes.

p (Alice gasps before her smile also breaks into a wide grin, she pulls her younger sister into a hug)

p Alice: I so better be the Maid of Horner

br Ellie: (Grins) I'll get back to you on that!

p [The camera pans out as Alice pushes Ellie on to the grass before dropping next to her laughing

hr 

** p p b Scene 6 /b **

p [Camera zooms into Bray and Amber's bedroom, where Bray is reading a book to his son. He holds the little one on his lap, sitting in a hammock with him. Bray jnrs head is leaned against Brays chest and he is sleepily closing his eyes from time to time, while Bray moves one hand gently over his little head

p Bray (in a gentle voice):.…and so snow-white and her prince lived happily ever after…

p [Lex appears in the doorframe and as Bray notices him, he makes a sign to be silent

p Bray: So little man…time for bed… (he kisses his son's forehead)

p [Bray lays him down into his small bed and covers him carefully with a soft blanket. Bray jnr.s eyes fall fast close and Bray smiles down at him

p Bray: Sleep well my son… (he kisses him again , this time on the small nose, then he turns round and walk to Lex

p Bray (whispering): Do you want something from me?

br Lex( also whispering): I just…well…thought you might want to talk?

p (Bray raises an eyebrow in confusion, closes the door leaving a small gap, Bray opens another door and the two step into a spare room before taking seats on two chairs)

p Bray: so Lex…what do you think I would want to talk about?

br Lex: Well Bray…you've been away for a long time…and a lot has happened here…

br Bray (staring into the front): Yeah…that's true, a lot has changed here in the tribe…some of our friends are still missing…new faces have joined…we have a new place to live in…I have a son…but…I can cope with that. I have survived and experienced so much things…it needs more to confuse me…

br Lex: Yeah….but…hmmm…what's with the fact that…well…how you handle Jay?"

br Bray (his face earnest): Well, I try to be respectful. I promised Amber I would try to act normal round him…

br Lex: Normal? How could you try and act normal around a man who was kind of responsible for your Tortures?

br Bray (sighing): Lex, won't you ever learn that forgiveness is grace? To be wrong is human, to forgive is divine ever heard of it?

br Lex (grins slightly): You're comparing yourself to a god? Well Bray…I always knew you were vain…"

p [They look at each other and break out in a laughter

p Lex (taking breath): Really Bray, I admire you…I mean Jay has shared a bed with Amber…he has kissed her, comforted her when she was sad, lifted her up when she was desperate…

p [Bray stares into the front and his eyes get a lost glance

p Lex: Bray? Are you okay?

br Bray: Oh what? Oh yes…I am okay…its just…

br Lex : Its me again…I can't ever keep my big mouth…you're unsure now…

br Bray (sighing): I think….you know me and my jealous attacks…but we're no kids any longer and our life is no fairytale. Amber is no princess and I am not her prince in white armour, we just have to accept that there have been other's in our life…

p [Lex nods and they two stare on into the front…

hr 

** p p b Scene 7 /b **

p [Darryl is walking along one of the empty corridors passing closed doors, he walks past Trudy's and stops for a second, we can hear Trudy humming from behind the door, normally Darryl would walk into the room but this time he just carries on walking until he reached his own room. Darryl's room is unlike any other we have seen, he has pictures he has drawn posted all over the walls, and clothes cover the floor. Kicking the clothes out of his way, he drops down on to his bed before pulling out a pad of paper, the camera zooms in on the picture he is drawing, it is a simple sketch of Trudy, Brady and himself, he looks at the half finished picture before ripping it out and screwing it into a ball, the camera zooms onto his sad face before fading out

hr 

** p p b Scene 8 /b **

p [The camera fades in on Conrad's office, Conrad is sitting behind his desk and Ebony is sitting on the edge of his desk playing with some of her loose braids

p Conrad: (Laughs) Do you really think the Mallrats could over power me?

br Ebony: (Grins) Let's just say they have destroyed all my plans and every other tribe that has tried to take other the city, they have smarts, they know what they are doing…

br Conrad: (Frowns) If I didn't know better it sounds like you're scared of these Mallrats and do you think I'm scared of them? I'm not scared of anything I faced the Chosen, I've faced the Techno's…

br Ebony: (rolls her eyes) The Mallrats destroyed both tribes and more…I'm not saying you should be scared of them, I'm saying don't think they are a push over, you need to play smart…

br Conrad: (leans forward) and let me guess you know all the right moves?

p (Ebony pushes herself of the table and moves behind Conrad wrapping her arms around his neck before bending down so her lips are next to his ear)

p Ebony: (in a hushed voice) Well I don't like to brag…well yeah I do…but I know the Mallrats inside out and I know how to play smart….as well as dirty….

p [The camera fades out on Ebony's twisted grin before fading to black

hr 

** p p b Scene 9 /b **

p [Camera pans around the half empty café, a few of the older members of the tribe are sitting around one of the tables in the middle of the room, talking in hushed voices

p Amber: Something has to be done about him; he can't keep acting like this

br Tai-San: All he needs at the moment is a friend, someone he can open up to…

br Amber: Tai-San we are all his friends

br Tai-San: (shakes her head) But who really knows the real Ram, we all know the Techno Leader Ram, The rebel Ram but what about just Ram?

p (The others sit in silence for a couple of minutes)

p Jack: (looks over at Ruby) You got to know him the best Ruby didn't you?

br Ruby: (Nods) We talked a bit but he never truly opened up much…

br Ryan: Does he see you as a friend though?

br Ruby: (Shrugs) I really don't know

br Tai-San: Would you try being his friend?

br Ruby: (Nods) I keep trying but…

br Tai-San: He pushes you away?

br Ruby: Most of the time

br Tai-San: (reaches over and places a hand on top of Ruby's) Ruby I believe you can get through to him.

p (Camera cuts to Ram, who is asleep in his room, it looks like he is having a restless sleep)

p Ruby OV: I hope so

p [Camera zooms out before fading to black

hr 

** p p b Scene 10 /b **

p [Camera pans around to show the Naturals camp where Ved and Jay are chatting before they're joined by Cloe and Ved then leaves, the camera focuses in on Cloe and Jay as the two of them glance at each other anxiously

p Cloe: So…

br Jay: So…

br Cloe: So Jay, now that you've found Ved… again, what do you want to do? I mean…

br Jay (nods): I know what you mean, and to be honest I really don't have a clue, I mean from what I remember when I saw him a while ago and seeing him now, there's been a massive improvement, he's so much more like…

br Cloe: Ved?

br Jay (nods): Yeah, he just seems so much happier here!

br Cloe: And?

br Jay: I think he should stay here, I mean here is nice (wrinkles nose), well okay nice enough!

br Cloe (smiles): I think you're right Jay!

p [Camera pans around to show Cloe's smiling face before fading to black

hr 

** p p b Scene 11 /b **

p [Camera zooms in the café, where Amber, Trudy and Salene are sat around a table drinking coffee

p Salene (with a sigh): Sounds like you and Bray had a really romantic time

br Amber (with a smile): Oh yes, we really needed that time to sort out any doubt's out. And…well…we enjoyed that very much…

br Trudy (grinning bright): That's clear if you consider that Bray has been captured for such a long time…

p [The three break out in a giggle and Amber playfully hits after her friend

p Trudy (getting earnest again): I have a problem girls…

br Amber: What for a problem?"

br Trudy: Me and some other mothers from the playground have suggested what happens to our kids, when they are older. From whom they will learn the things for life? What do they have to learn? Reading? Writing…maybe a bit of other languages? Surviving skills like making fires?

br Salene : Hmm…I see…well our kids will learn things form us, like we thought Patsy, Cloe and KC…

br Amber (thoughtful weighing her head): Hmmm….there are lots of kids in this town and there will be more children. Maybe its time to think of opening a school…

br Trudy: A school? A real school with teachers and classes…

br Amber (nodding): Why not? There must be plenty of young mothers who think of their children's futures and don't know how to teach them…

br Salene: We could ask Ryan for help…he was really good at teaching the kids the time we had the antidote…"

br Amber (smiling): Lets make a plan girls. I am sure Bray would help us as well…he already told me he is searching for something to do…I guess there will be many people who want a work…something to do. And a school is a very good place to start…

p [Amber gets a paper and starts up listing what they need

hr 

** p p b Scene 12 /b **

p [Salene is knocking at Ryan's doorframe as she finds him sitting thoughtful on his bed

p Salene: Can I come in?

br Ryan: What? Oh yeah, of course…

br Salene: Trudy, Amber and I are thinking about starting a school…

br Ryan (sounding surprised): Really? That's a good idea, so many children don't have anything senseful to do…they hang out on the streets and don't have anyone who teaches them the things for their life…

br Salene (smiling): You're right. And I thought about you helping us…you've been so great back that time…

br Ryan (even more surprised): Me? Oh…I don't know…but if you need help…I am sure…

br Salene: We need you Ryan….(lays a hand on his arm, he lays his over hers)

br Ryan: And I need your help Salene…

br Salene: For what?

br Ryan: Its Cassie…she has these twinges. I already asked Tai-San and she made some herbal teas for her and such kind of things. But…well maybe you could also have an eye on her? She has left behind all her friends for me and…

br Salene: I will keep an eye on her and help wherever I can Ryan. You're my friend and so she is my friend too.

br Ryan (with a sigh): Thanks Sal…

br Salene: No matter, I know the feeling of losing a baby….I wish that to no one…

br Ryan: Oh Sal…I didn't want too…" (he lays his arms round her)

Salene (sadly): Its okay…its past…

p [She clings onto him crying and he struggles comforting over her back

hr 

** p p b Scene 13 /b **

p [The camera pans around the once busy market to the now quiet one which has taken its place, empty tables line the street and a few traders stand behind their stalls selling what little they have. The young Mallrat, Sammy is walking through the market stopping at a stall every now and then; he soon comes up to a stall run by a young girl with blonde hair and an even younger boy with the same messy blonde hair

p Blonde boy: (smiles) Hi

br Sammy: (looks up from the table) Oh Hi

br Blonde boy: Looking for anything special?

br Sammy: (Nods) A present

br Blonde girl: (grins) for a girl?

br Sammy: (shakes his head) yea but just a friend

br Blonde girl: (laughs) hmm sure

p (As Sammy carries on looking through the items, his curiosity gets the better of him)

p Sammy: (looks around) What happened to the other traders and tribe who sell here.

br Blonde girl: Something is going down…

br Sammy: Like what?

br Blonde girl: throughout the city, Tribes are going missing, just disappearing, leaving their homes…

br Sammy: (Confused) Why?

br Blonde boy: (shrugs) No one knows, they say they have been taken prisoners by the Krul tribe, but it's just talk.

br Blonde girl: What ever is going on, we're getting out of the city as soon as we empty our stall we're out….so you buying anything?

p (Sammy nods before he looks over the stall again before picking up a silver necklace which has blue gems on it)

p Sammy: I'll take this!

br Blonde Girl: (nods) What do you have to trade…

br Sammy: (Grins) I'm sure we can think of something.

p [Camera zooms onto the Necklace before fading out

hr 

** p p b Scene 14 /b **

p [Camera drives along the building the Mall Rats live in, stops at a window and zooms then in. Its Brays and Ambers room. They lay on their bed, cuddling and kissing. Amber moves her hands down under Brays Shirt, who himself lies still under her and does nothing

p Amber: What's wrong Bray?

br Bray (grabbing her hands): I don't know…it's just…just…

br Amber (tenderly stroking over his hair): You can trust me Bray…

br Bray: that's my problem…

br Amber: Hmmm?

br Bray: I trust you, god knows I do. But…you….gosh… (he gets up and walks up and down) You've been in this room with him! You've kissed him here…he has laid in this bed with you…he…you….argh…its…I can't get it out of my head…" (moves a hand desperately through his hair)

br Amber (sadly): I knew it was too much to ask you to forgive me…

p [Bray kneels down and takes her hands in his

p Bray: No Amber! I love you, I trust you…and I am not mad with you. There is nothing to forgive, its just my stupid jealousy, just the thought another man did the same with you as I….makes me mad!

br Amber (struggling his cheek): I know this feeling, as I realised you had a relationship back the time as we found each other again…oh I was so jealous at Danni, though she was not there! I hated her just because you loved her…the thought at that you missed her…wanted to kiss her…drove me mad!

br Bray (kissing her hands): I feel so stupid…

br Amber: You're not stupid…

br Bray (whispering): I love you…that should be all that matters…

br Amber: If you want it more slow, just tell me…

br Bray (grins slanting): Its bit late for slow, or?

br Amber (smiling): Only because we slept here with each other last time and had those romantic days, does not mean we need that every night. We can still have separate rooms for a while…

br Bray (sitting up in the bed and laying his arms round her): I don't want separate rooms , I don't want slow…I… (kissing her passionate and pressing her back in the pillows) …want you…only you…

p [Amber closes her eyes and her arms round him, lets her hands wander through his hair

p Amber (breathing silently): I love you so much…

p [Camera zooms back out of the window

hr 

** p p b Scene 15 /b **

p [Camera shows Lottie sitting on her bed, the razor blade glittering by her side as she pulls up her sleeves and glances down at the wounds that are just beginning to heal

p [Tears run down Lottie's face as she gingerly runs her fingers along the scars, the tears getting heavier before she breaks down into sobs and collapses onto her bed in a state

p [Lottie's hand grazes the razor blade and she looks down at it for the longest moment before picking it up and drawing it along her as yet unblemished wrist area. A small sigh of relief escapes her mouth as she presses deeper and the blood drips down her writs and onto the bed sheet

p [The camera zooms to the blood splattered sheets before fading to black

hr 

** p p b Scene 16 /b **

p [The camera pans around the school lobby, we see the front doors being pushed open and Sammy running into the school, he closes the door's behind him and locks them before he leans against the frame, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the necklace, a smile spreads across his lips before he replaces it back into his pocket. Sammy makes his way into the café where we see some of the other Mallrats sitting around tables, Sammy drops down on the nearest chair, on the same table as Tai-San, Amber, Bray, Salene and Patsy

p Patsy: (looks up) You ok?

br Sammy: (nods) It's not me you should be worried about!

br Salene: (Confused) Huh?

br Sammy: Something bad is going on here…

br Bray: (rolls his eyes) Don't play games kid

br Sammy: I'm not…I'm telling the truth…I was down at the market today…

br Salene: On your own?

br Sammy: Salene, I'm not a kid anymore…anyway I was down at the market and something was wrong, hardly anyone was around, there was like five stalls up and running the others were empty and I was talking to these trades and they told me that tribes have been going missing

br Amber: Are you sure you heard right maybe it was just wasn't market day

br Patsy: Everyday is market day and why would Sammy make something like that up?

br Amber: (nods) I'm sorry Sammy

br Tai-San: This is serious, if what Sammy is saying is true who knows what will happen next.

p [The camera pans around at the Mallrats sitting at the table, it fades to black as it lands on Sammy

hr 

** p p b Scene 17 /b **

p [Camera fades in, the scene is completely different, the camera travels along the clothes shop floor, we see members of the Mode tribe running through the rows and rows of clothes, we hear a loud crash from below and Sapphire sends Phoenix a worried look before they both speed up following behind the rest of their tribe. Camera moves into the back of the store where we see Luna leading the escape, she pushes the fire escape door open before running down the flight of metal stairs. As she reaches the bottom she breaks out into a fast run until she reaches the safety of a dark ally, the camera cuts back and we see the last of the Modes leaving the building. The camera moves further into the Modes home and we see members of the Krul tribe trashing the Modes home. The camera fades out as Sapphire slams the fire door shut

hr 

** p p b Scene 18 /b **

p [The camera cuts back to the Naturals camp, we see Jay and Cloe sitting by the fire talking, the camera cuts to the hut Ved is staying in. Ved is lying in his bed with his cover wrapped around him. He closes his eyes as tears pours down his cheeks

p Ved: (whispers) I'm sorry…I'm so sorry.

p (the Scene fades into another one and we see a younger Ved in his Techno uniform shouting at some kids and pushing them into a truck while also laughing at them. The picture fades back to the older Ved)

p Ved: I didn't mean to hurt you…

p [The camera faces out on Ved's tear stained face

hr 

** p p b Scene 19 /b **

p [Camera pans around Trudy's room, Bray is sitting on the floor playing with Brady while Trudy lays on the bed reading a book, Trudy looks up before putting her book down

p Trudy: Umm…Bray can I ask you a question?

br Bray: (Looks up) Sure what is it?

br Trudy: Um…what…um…what do you think of Eric?

br Bray: (confused) Well he seems like a nice guy (Frown creeps over his face) Has he done something to you Trudy?

br Trudy: (Shakes her head) Oh no…it's nothing like that.

br Bray: (Grins) You fancy him?

br Trudy: (smiles) Maybe…

br Bray: Aww Trudy has a little crush

p [Bray and Brady start laughing while Trudy goes red in the face, she picks up the nearest pillow and throws it as him

p Trudy: (laughs) shut up lover boy.

p [Camera fades out

hr 

** p p b Scene 20**** /b **

p [Camera fades in to show an unconscious Slade on his bed, Ruby sitting by his side mopping his brow and in the background a figure lurks in the doorway

p Ruby: Come on Slade… you can pull through this, god knows you've been through worse…

p [Slade remains unconscious, as Ruby continues to mop his brow. The camera moves through the room to the figure in the doorway, zooming into Ram's face. He is frowning and looks mad

p Ram (hisses): Asshole… way to get the woman to notice you… pretend you're unconscious and she'll swoon over you… why didn't I try that… oh wait, no I was unable to walk and she didn't swoon then. Maybe I should get a leather jacket and try to look cool… yeah maybe that'll work…

p [Ram clenches his fist as he glances up at Ruby and Slade, frowning angrily

p Ram: Bastard!

p [Ram turns to leave as the camera pans out to show him as a silhouette in the doorway, Ruby hears his last comment and turns around, frowning as she does

p Ruby: Ram?

p [Ram leaves the doorway quickly

p Ruby (shakes her head): I must be hearing things…

p [Ruby turns her attention back to Slade; the camera zooms to his face as he starts to come to, his lips trying to form words…

p Ruby: Slade?

br Slade: Eb… Kr… Ebony…

p [Camera fades to black

hr 

** p p b Scene 21 /b **

p [Camera zooms in from the sky to show Crow and Cloe sitting opposite each other in Crow's hut… Cloe twiddles her thumbs as Crow sighs

p Crow: You okay? You seem a bit out of it today…

br Cloe (shakes her head): No… I'm fine… it's just things are weird at the moment… you know what I mean?

br Crow (nods): I do… you've got you're memory back, and you know that your old tribe is still around, that combined with Ved being here, it's making you feel uneasy…

br Cloe (frowns): Crow, I may not have been here very long, but I still know you… and the way you just said that makes me think there's something more than you're not telling me!

br Crow: I wasn't going to say anything…

br Cloe: I knew it! So what aren't you telling me?

p [Crow sighs and takes a deep breath

p Crow: These Mallrats could be just who we need Cloe… you understand what I'm saying… they could be useful to us, and vice versa…

br Cloe: It's like the Gaian's all over again…

br Crow: Huh?

br Cloe (shrugs): Never mind…

br Crow: What I'm saying Cloe is that we could be useful allies to each other… and we need those in this world, you never know what might be around the corner…

br Cloe: Do you know something Crow? Something you're not letting on?

br Crow (shakes his head): Just call it a feeling… I don't think we're in for sunshine and roses all the way… and I think we need the Mallrats on our side…

br Cloe (cuts in): You want me to talk to the leaders, to Amber, don't you?

br Crow (nods): Will you?

br Cloe (sighs): If it were anyone else I'd say no… but you saved my life, and I owe you guys that… so yes, I will talk to the Mallrats. I'll go to the city… but I'm coming back…

p [Camera fades to black

hr 

** p p b Scene 22**** /b **

p [Camera shows a determined looking Cass glancing up at Salene and Trudy from where she is lying in her bed, Salene is frowning down at Cass as she sighs

p Cass: What?

br Salene: Cass you know you need to stay in bed!

br Cass: But I feel fine… it's just a couple of twinges, completely normal for a pregnancy!

br Trudy (raises an eyebrow): And where did you hear that?

br Cass (frowns): I um… read it in one of those pregnancy books… it is, um normal isn't it? Trudy?

p [Camera pans around to show a close up of Trudy's face, as her frown turns into a softer smile and she shakes her head, before the camera pans out to show all three girls

p Trudy (shakes her head): I don't think so… not the ones you've been having…

br Cass: Yeah… but it could be…

br Salene: …something simple, like the baby lying on a nerve!

br Cass (nods): Yeah…

br Salene: You keep saying that, but still they keep coming… we're only trying to help, we care about you and the baby, and you're one of the Mallrats now… and we look after each other…

br Cass: I know…

br Trudy: So get use to taking it easy girl, me and Sal are gonna be making sure you take it easy… no more running around for you…

br Cass: But really I don't need…

p [Cass stops talking as Trudy sits down on the bed next to her

p Trudy: Cass you want this baby don't you?

p [Cass glances down at her belly and then up to Trudy as she nods

p Cass: Yes…

br Trudy: Well then, trust us when we say take it easy… believe me, I've been through it…

br Cass: I know… it's just… I'm worried…

p [Salene sits down next to Cass as the three girls hug…

p Salene: We're here to help… just remember that… okay?

br Cass (nods): Okay…

p [Camera fades to black

hr 

** p p b Scene 23 /b **

p [The camera travels along a darken corridor, two dark figures are hiding in the shadows, we see Trudy walking towards the figures unaware they are there. As she walks past them, one of them pushes her against the wall and the other moves next to her

p Trudy: (shocked) Ellie? Ruby? What are you doing?

br Ellie: (folds her arms) Don't you mean what are you doing?

br Trudy: (confused) I don't understand.

br Ruby: Don't play little miss innocent

br Trudy: (Throws her arms into the arm) Can someone please explain to me what is going on?

br Ellie: (Points at Trudy) You, cheating on Darryl…

br Ruby: (Buts in) who is a very nice guy

br Ellie: (nods) with Eric.

br Ruby: (Buts in again) who is also another nice guy, don't get me wrong.

br Ellie: Ruby? Please

br Ruby: (shrugs) Sorry

br Trudy: (laughs) Wait…you think me and Darryl?

p (Both girls nod)

p Trudy: (laughs even harder) You couldn't be so wrong, we're just friends and me and Eric…well I don't know.

p Ellie: O…oh Trudy I am so wrong

br Trudy: so…so wrong

br Ruby: I guess a sorry won't help

br Trudy: (Grins) You're properly right….

p [Ellie and Ruby watch as Trudy walks off to her room before the camera fades out

hr 

** p p b Scene 24**** /b **

p [Camera fades in to show a group of the Naturals gathered at the edge of the camp, Ved, Jay, Cloe and Crow are in the midst

p Ved: You'll be back right?

Cloe (nods): I'll come back as soon as I can…

p [Ved and Cloe embrace, as Jay ruffles his brother's hair

p Jay: Don't worry; I'll take care of her…

br Ved: You'd better!

br Crow (sighs): Come on guys… we need to get going to the city now, so preferably we make a dent in our journey time before night fall…

br Cloe (rolls her eyes): Crow… its only just sun rise, night time isn't for like another 12 hours…

br Crow: Yeah but at the rate you guys are saying goodbye we won't get going for another 12 hours!

br Cloe: Hey!

br Crow (smirks): I was just kidding… now are we ready?

p [Jay nods as Cloe glances back at Ved sadly

p Jay: Don't worry; Ved's not going anywhere… I think he's got the hot's for you anyway!

br Cloe (smirks): You think?

br Jay: Oh yeah!

br Crow: Please don't tell me I have to listen to this all the way there!

br Jay: Well we could always sing '99 green bottles sitting on the wall!'

br Crow (covers his ears): God no!

p [Camera fades to black as Jay and Cloe laugh, with Crow wincing behind them

hr 

** p p b Scene 25**** /b **

p [Camera shows the group of Mallrats sitting in the café, some twiddling their thumbs and others chatting amongst themselves when Slade arrives at the entrance, all eyes turn on him as Amber steps forward, the camera focused in on her face

p Amber: So… Slade, you wanted a meeting called… what is that's so important!

br Sammy (smirks): Probably a warning about the dangers of alcohol!

br KC: Like you'd know kid!

br Sammy: I'm not a kid!

br Lex (laughs): You're a kid Sammy… just accept it!

br Slade (coughs): YOU GUYS!

p [Camera pans around to show Slade's face looking angry, glaring at Sammy and Lex

p Slade: Look I know I was a mess when I showed up… and that many of you think I was in yet another bar fight… but the truth is Ebony did this to me!

br Ruby: Ebony… as in Ebony?

br Slade: Yes Ruby… how many Ebony's do we know?

br Amber: Why Slade? I mean I know she went AWOL from the Mallrats, but she always comes back one way or another!

br Slade (shakes his head): Not this time… this time she's in a whole new league!

br Bray (stands up): What do you mean?

p [Camera pans out to show the group

p Slade: I mean Ebony has joined the Krul… she's their newest member!

p [End Credits cut in


	14. Episode 14

Episode 14 – Don't Believe Everything You See

** p b Scene 1 /b **

p [Camera shows the Mallrats gathered around the tables in the café, some of the Mallrats looking disturbed while others glance at each other in disbelief. Camera pans around to show Lottie looking scared and small in the corner, before moving round to show the group of Mallrats in the café.

p Amber (shakes her head): You said Ebony's joined the Krul, I didn't think she could ever sink that low again not after what she went through with Mega…

br Trudy (rolls her eyes): Hello Amber… this is Ebony we're talking about, she's only ever looked out for herself!

p [Several of the Mallrats nod in agreement with Trudy, before the camera pans back around to show Lottie who is tugging on her already extra long sleeves, as she sighs deeply and looks around before slipping out

p [The camera shows Lottie's figure receding from the café, before moving round to show Sammy glancing at Lottie's figure

p [Sammy frowns and mutters to himself, before he glances around at the others who are still deep in conversation and then slips out of the café in the same direction that Lottie had gone

p [Camera pans to show Sammy's figure also receding into the darkened corridor before fading to black

hr 

** p b Scene 2**** /b **

p [The camera zooms in on the outskirts of the city, Cloe, Crow and Jay stalk through the empty streets staying in the shadows not wanting to be seen. We hear screams in the distance and Cloe sends Crow a worried look before he gives her a small nod and the three pick up their speed

p [The camera pans around a block of run down flats and we see a group of Krul members running down the street towards Crow, Cloe and Jay with prisoners tied up, running behind them.

p [Camera returns to Cloe and the others who are hiding behind a burnt out car. Cloe watches as the Krul member's run straight past them. She turns back around and drops onto the floor next to the other two

p Cloe: (Whispers) they're worse then the chosen

br Crow: This is why I hate the city

br Cloe: It's not all that bad in the city

br Crow: (Raises an eye brow) Really?

p [The three look over the car again as more kids are dragged down the street by members of the Krul tribe. Crow shakes in head in disgust before the camera fades out

hr 

** p b Scene 3**** /b **

p [The camera pans around the café, the tribe has broken into small groups arguing with each other about the news that Ebony has joined the Krul tribe. The camera focuses on Amber who hands Bray Jr to Bray before standing on a table. She lets out a bird call, she learnt while with the Eco's and every one quickly shuts up

p Amber: (Climbs down from the table with the help of Bray): We will talk about this in a sensible way…if Ebony has joined the Krul trib…

p (Lex breaks out laughing and everyone looks at him)

p Amber: (frowns) Got something to say Lex?

br Lex: (Nods) Do you all really think Ebony has joined the Krul tribe after everything the Techno's did to her? After loosing her sisters?

p (The Mallrats break out into small whispers again. Some nod in agreement with Lex while others shake there heads not sure that he is right)

p Bray: Come on Lex, you know Ebony as well as the next guy, she only does what she wants and when she knows there is something for her init…like power…

br Ruby: (Buts in) and the Kruls' are the most powerful tribe in the city at the moment.

br Lex: If she wanted to join them, why didn't she join them after a couple of weeks in the city? I'm not one to normally stick up for her, but I think she has changed.

br Tai-San: (Nods) I think Lex is right, since I have been back Ebony has seen different

br Trudy: Do you really believe a Leaped can change it's spots Tai-san?

br Tai-San: (smiles) She's done it once; I don't know why she can't do it again.

br Trudy: But she is still Ebony…

br Lex: And you're still Trudy...

br KC: (Grins) And you're still…

br Amber: (letting out a deep breathe) This is getting us no where, Lex can't you go talk to the freedom fighters, they must know something?

br Lex: I can try but I won't promise you anything.

p [Amber nods in agreement and the camera pans out of the café before fading to black

hr 

p b Scene 4 /b 

p [Camera pans around to show Lottie stalking down the corridor, spinning around as she does, the camera moves from her angry face to spin around to show Sammy walking up to her

p Lottie: Why are you following me?

br Sammy: I'm not…

br Lottie (yells): I'm not stupid Sammy; I know when someone's following me!

p [Sammy looks at the floor and then frowns up at Lottie

p Lottie (shakes her head): Why won't you just all leave me alone? I just want some peace and quiet! Now, please, just GO AWAY!

p [Camera pans back around to show Lottie's face as she frowns more and looks even angrier

p Lottie: Are you deaf? Why don't you go away like I asked?

br Sammy (shrugs): I got you something…

br Lottie (frowns curiously): Huh?

p [Sammy hands over the necklace he got Lottie at the market as her deep angry frown softens and she looks very guilty

p Lottie: Oh Sammy! I am so sorry! I'm such an idiot!

br Sammy (shakes his head): I should've told you why I was following you!

p [Lottie looks down at the necklace as Sammy pushes it into her hand

p Sammy: Do you like it?

br Lottie (nods): It's beautiful Sammy, thank you!

p [Sammy smiles and goes red

p Lottie: Will you help me put it on?

br Sammy: Sure!

p [Lottie holds her hair up, as she looks a little happier. Sammy moves around behind Lottie and fiddles with the necklace around Lottie's neck before the camera fades to black

hr 

** p b Scene 5**** /b **

p [Camera fades in from black to show KC lying on his bed, bouncing a small basketball of the wall before catching it again. His eyes are focused on the ball and he blinks every time it hits the wall

p KC: (to himself) Is this the life you want?

p [Camera cuts to a close up to his face

p KC: Of course it is, all you're family are here, the people who care for you are…

p [Camera cuts to the wall and we see the ball hit it

p KC: But do I really want to settle down again, I'm young, free and there is a whole world out there, more then just this city.

p [Cuts back to his face

p KC: Well of course there is a whole world out there, a broken world full of kids who have no future and no one to care for them like you do.

p [Cuts to a full view of the room

p KC: But they don't need me, they don't even know me anymore, I'm not the same kid I was back in the mall.

p [Cut's to his face

p KC: No you're not and you never know they might need you one day…

p [Camera pans out as KC sits up straight

p KC: Talking to yourself? That can't be normal….can it?

p [Camera fades out on KC's very confused face

hr 

** p b Scene 6**** /b **

p [Camera fades back in, the camera zooms in and we see Eric sitting on one of the many windowsills on the top floor, with his daughter fast asleep in a push chair next him. We hear the sound of a heavy door being pushed open and Eric turns his head round. The Camera pans around to show Darryl walking along the corridor with the door to the stairway closing behind him.

p [Darryl walks past Eric and gives the other guy a small smile. The camera turns back onto Eric. Eric sits still for a couple of minutes before he jumps up and runs after Darryl

p Eric: (Calls out) Darryl!

p (Darryl turns around and faces Eric, giving the older guy a smile)

p Eric: Can I have a word please?

br Darryl: (nods) Sure what's it about?

br Eric: Trudy…

br Darryl: (Backs away) Umm…shouldn't you be talking to her about her?

br Eric: (places a hand on Darryl's shoulder) I don't know how to tell her without hurting her feelings and you being closer to her…

br Darryl: You want me to tell her that you don't want to be with her?

br Eric: Yes

br Darryl: Yes?

br Eric: I mean no

br Darryl: (Confused) No?

br Eric: What I mean is that, I like her but I'm just not ready for a relationship…do you think you can tell her that?

p [Darryl nods and Eric gives him a thank you smile before he returns to his sleeping daughter. Camera fades out

hr 

p b Scene 7 /b 

p [Camera fades in from black to show May sitting on her bed as she twiddles a strand of hair around her face, staring aimlessly into space, before the camera fades to black and flashback to earlier scenes in May's life

p [Silent flashbacks, showing May and Salene when they first met, May and Salene talking about the Mallrats and them walking back to the Mall

p May OV: Was it all worth it? Should I have ever gone with you?

p [End Flashback

p [Flashback to the beginning of series 3

p Tai-san: I was trying to restore my inner calm. And it's not easy.

br May: You bet it isn't. Especially if you're hungry! What I want to know is, when're we gonna eat?

br Tai-san: There are more important things than food.

br May: Not right now there isn't.

br Tai-san: Fasting can sharpen the senses and heighten awareness. It can be good to deny yourself food.

br May: I'm not denying myself food, you are! We're all gonna starve because of you.

p [End Flashback, camera fades to black

p May OV: I see now that it was you that changed my path in life, if I never met you or the Mallrats how very different my life would have been!

p [Flashback to the end of series 4

p May: Your word, the truth. It matters to you, doesn't it?

br Pride: Of course.

br May: Well then what you said yesterday-

br Pride: May. You're home now, that's all that matters.

br May: No it isn't. Not to me. Did you mean what you said?

br Pride: I told you-

br May: Yeah, but did you mean it? Do you really love me?

br Pride: Of course I do.

p [End Flashback, camera fades to black

p [Camera fades in from black back to the present day, with May still sitting on the bed, still in the same position as the camera zooms into her sullen face, a stray tear rolls down her face before it drops onto her hand, after that more tears roll down May's face as she cries silently and the camera fades to black once again

hr 

** p b Scene 8 **** /b **

p [Camera fades in from black to show a close up of Tai-san's face as she frowns at Lex

p Lex (shrugs): What?

br Tai-san: I don't get you sometimes!

br Lex (smirks): Isn't that half the attraction?

br Tai-san (rolls her eyes): Not in the least!

br Lex: Oh!

p [Camera shows Tai-san glancing at Lex sadly, as he glances at her from the side of his eye, the pair of them stroll down an alley as he finally breaks the silence

p Lex: So you gonna share?

br Tai-san: Huh?

br Lex: Are you gonna tell me what's bugging you or do I have to take a wild stab in the dark!

br Tai-san (sighs): It's just this whole thing with Ebony is bringing back some memories of the Techno's…

p [Lex says nothing, as for once in his life he keeps quiet

p Tai-san: I was just remembering when…

p FLASHBACK

p [Flash Back of Tai-san and Mega arguing about the Mallrats and how she wants to go back to them, Mega gets angry and slaps her, she tries to run away but Mega zaps her

p END FLASHBACK

p Tai-san: …and that's what happened.

br Lex (frowns): I never knew… why didn't you tell me?

br Tai-san: Because the time was never right…

br Lex: And now is?

p [Tai-san nods as Lex smiles softly and the pair of them hug, stopping outside a warehouse before the camera fades to black on their embrace

hr 

** p b Scene 9**** /b **

p [Camera pans around Trudy's room, Darryl and herself are sitting on her double bed, while Brady sleeps in her single bed on the other side of the room. Both Darryl and Trudy are trying their hardest not to burst out laughing

p Darryl: So they really thought we were an item?

br Trudy: (nods and wipes tears of laughter from her eyes) As loved up as we can get

br Darryl: (grins) Boy…they must really think we're a good couple…must be my good looks and everything.

br Trudy: And my looks?

br Darryl: Your always going to be second best to me

p (Trudy opens her mouth in shock before grabbing the nearest pillow and hitting him over the head. Darryl screams like a girl and they both stop when they think they have woken up Brady)

p Darryl: (Frowns) I'll get you for that

br (He jumps up from the bed and moves next to the mirror where he starts to fix his hair)

br Trudy: (laughs) you're just as bad as Gel, with your hair.

br Darryl: (looks over at her and smiles) well someone has to take her place.

br Trudy: So that means you?

br Darryl: (Moves back to the bed, and sits next to Trudy) Well who else?

p (Trudy shrugs and the pair falls into an easy silence for a couple of minutes, both in their own little worlds)

p Darryl: Umm Trudy

br Trudy: (smiles and looks up at him) Yea?

p (Darryl runs one of his hands over his spiked head and glances over at Brady before replying to Trudy)

p Darryl: I saw Eric today

br Trudy: (laughs) so did I at breakfast

br Darryl: (shakes his head) No I mean after breakfast, he stopped me in the corridor a couple of hours ago…Trudy he said…

p (Trudy pushes herself up from the bed and walks away with her arms wrapped around herself)

p Trudy: He doesn't want to be with me…(she turns back to face Darryl) Does he?

br Darryl: I'm sorry Trudy, he said he…

br Trudy: I don't want to hear his excuses.

p [Darryl pushes himself up from the bed and walks over to her; they stand in the middle of the room just looking at each other. Tears start to swell up in Trudy's eyes and Darryl just reaches out and pulls his friend into his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder. Camera zooms out on the pair before fading out

hr 

** p b Scene 10**** /b **

p [The camera pans around the old warehouses and we see Tai-San and Lex making their way through the alleyways. From another ally we can see Ebony walking towards them. Ebony turns the corner and walks straight into the couple

p Ebony: Well what have we got here a couple of lost rats?

br Lex: (frowns) Ebony?

br Tai-San: What's going on Ebony…I thought you was happy with the Mallrats

br Ebony: (laughs) I've never been happy with your little tribe of do gooders…Conrad and the kruls, give me something you can't

br Tai-San: And what's that?

br Ebony: (Frowns) Power

p (Anger starts to build up in Lex and he is trying his best not to lash out at Ebony for Tai-San's sake, he runs bth his hands through his black hair)

p Lex: (through gritted teeth) I knew Siva made a mistake in forgiving you, before you got her killed.

p (Ebony's grins falls and she storms past the couple, knocking Lex's shoulder)

p Ebony: (shouts over her shoulder) You better watch your backs Mallrats, your day will come.

p [Lex and Tai-San share a look before they carry on walking towards the Freedom fighters HQ. Camera fades out

hr 

** p b Scene 11**** /b **

p [Camera pans around to show a rather frustrated Slade storming out of the school

p Slade: Fucking idiots! The lot of them, they all bloody well deserve to die, ignorant fools!

p [Slade continues to mutter obscenities about the Mallrats as he storms down the street, kicking at stray rubbish that litters the streets

p Slade (shakes his head): Totally unbelievable… I mean even Lex, even the muppet who thinks he's the sex god of the world doesn't believe… what the hell is going on with the world… has everyone suddenly gone insane when it comes to Ebony!

p [Camera pans to show Slade's angry face

p Slade: Goddamit!

p [Slade kicks at a stray beer bottle, the camera watches as it flies through the air and disappears from sight. A large crash is heard, followed by several angry male voices. Slade looks worried and frowns

p Slade: Time to leave!

p [Slade picks up his pace, heading for the bar as the camera pans around to show his figure receding into the shadows before fading to black

hr 

** p b Scene 12 **** /b **

p [Camera fades in from back on the room in which Maya and Kadin share. Kadin can be seen playing in the corner with some old toys and Maya is sitting at a table with Cassandra

p Maya: Ahhh this is so annoying…

p (Maya lets her head hit the table, she looks over at Kadin and gives him a small smile before looking up at Cass)

p Maya: Cass…please tell me what I should do

br Cass: Get over it, forget about him and move on

br Maya: (looks like she is about to cry) how can I? I live with him and he is the most caring guy I have ever known

br Cass: (places a hand on her friends shoulder) You have to, Bray has his own family now and there are plenty of other nice, caring guys out there.

br Maya: Like Ryan

br Cass: (nods) Yes…(then starts shaking her head) but you can't have him

p (Maya stands up and walks over to the window, she looks down at Amber, Bray and their son sitting on a blanket and having a sort of picnic)

p Maya: (looks back over at Cass) I think I love him!

p [Cass shakes her head and realises she is fighting a losing battle with Maya and her feelings towards Bray. Camera zooms in on Maya who s watching Bray before fading to black

hr 

** p b Scene 13**** /b **

p [Camera fades in from black on Ebony's room. She is lying on her double bed which is draped in dark red silk sheets, the camera pans around as the door is pushed open and Conrad steps in

p Ebony: (surprised) Conrad?

br Conrad: (nods) I hope I'm not disturbing you...

p (Ebony is about to reply but Conrad cuts her off)

p Conrad: Good.

br Ebony: Can I help you?

br Conrad: (Nods and sits on the edge of the bed) how bad do you want to destroy the Mallrats?

p (Ebony is shocked by the question but quickly replies)

p Ebony: Let's just say they have been a pain in my neck since day one, and it's about time I got rid of it.

br Conrad: If that's what you think, then why did you join them in the first place?

br Ebony: (grins) for power, what else?

br Conrad: (frowns) Is that why you are with us?

p (Ebony's grin quickly fades at this statement)

p Conrad: (stands up) Cause if I find out it is, you will not see the light of day again

br Ebony: It's not...I promise

p [Conrad isn't to sure but he nods away, before leaving the room. The camera zooms in on Ebony's shocked face before it fades to black

hr 

** p b Scene 14 /b **

p [Camera fades in from black to show Alice sitting on her bed, as she glances down at a recent Polaroid picture of Jack and Ellie, the camera zooms to Alice's figure as she runs her fingers over the picture tentatively

p Alice (sighs): Ellie, little sister… you grew up so fast, and I missed so much of it… you're not my kid sister anymore, you're all grown up and you're going to be a wife…

p [Alice sighs deeply as she puts the Polaroid picture down

p Alice: So when's it my turn? Huh? When do I get to be the special one in someone's life, when do I get to find that one person that you can't live without… when will I find the person who it hurts to be without… my soul mate? When?

p [Alice glances at the Polaroid again before she angrily flips it over and sighs

p Alice: I'm sorry Ellie, I know it's not your fault, but I can't help but be the jealous sister… I'm supposed to do these things firs, not last…

p [Alice shakes her head as she stands up and pulls on her coat

p Alice: I need to get out of here before I go insane with jealously, or with guilt…

p [Camera pans around to show Alice walking out of her room as she pulls her coat on tighter and heads for the exit, the camera then fades to black

hr 

** p b Scene 15 **** /b **

p [Camera fades in from black to show Lex, Tai-san and several of the Freedom Fighters standing around a dirty warehouse

p Dreamer: So Ebony, has joined the Krul?

br Lex (yells): Isn't that what I just said?

br Tai-san: Lex… calm down!

br Dreamer: Tai-san's right, I just wanted to be sure that I'd got the whole story before we decided on our next move…

br Lex: And what's that? Or next move I mean?

br Dreamer (sighs): Lex you need to take things easy, things in the city are about to get tough…

br Lex: Great… just what we need… like Ebony hasn't caused enough trouble in her short and unpleasant life already!

p [Tai-san punches Lex on the arm, as she grabs a hold of his hand and practically drags him out the room

p Tai-san: Thanks guys… Dreamer it was nice to meet you, we'll be seeing you again soon no doubt!

p [Dreamer waves goodbye as Tai-san drags Lex out of the room before smacking him in a scolding way on the back, the camera follows Tai-san and Lex as they exit the warehouse and then they walk back down the alleyway, where their hands slip into each other's and the camera fades to black

hr 

** p b Scene 16 /b **

p [Camera fades in from black, and zooms in to show a startled look on Patsy's face, the look is held for several seconds before she bursts out laughing and camera moves back to show KC sitting opposite her

p PatsyOhmigod, that is like the funniest thing I've heard in ages! Thanks KC!

br KC (looks confused): For what?

br Patsy (continues laughing): I haven't laughed like this in such a long time; with the depressing mood around here it's good to let off a little steam!

p [The room is quiet apart from Patsy's hysterical laughing as the camera turns to KC who scratches his head

p KC: I don't get it!

br Patsy (shakes her head as she struggles to breathe): Only Lex would think to set up a casino in the middle of a war torn city when Ebony's got and joined the bag guys!

br KC (smirks): Anything to make a profit!

br Patsy: Exactly!

br KC (smiles): So besides thinking it's the funniest thing you've heard in a long while, what do you think I should do?

br Patsy: About joining Lex in business?

br KC (nods): Yeah…

p [Patsy smiles as she looks at KC

p Patsy: You're changed… you never would have asked my opinion about it before, you'd have gone ahead and done it anyway!

br KC (sighs): Yeah, well times change… people change Patsy! I'm not the same person I use to be!

br Patsy (laughs): Neither am I! I went through puberty, grew several feet, filled out my clothes and got a brain!

p [KC blushes a little when Patsy mentions filling out her clothes

p KC: I see…

br Patsy: But KC…

br KC: Yeah?

br Patsy: Why don't you go for it? You're got nothing to loose… and god knows, thing's could do with cheering up around here!

br KC: Thanks Pats! You're the best!

br Patsy (rolls her eyes): I've been telling you that for years!

p [KC hits Patsy with a pillow as she squeals and then hits him back, the camera fades to black on their pillow fight

hr 

** p b Scene 17**** /b **

p [The camera fades back in, this time we are in Ram's room. Ram is pacing his room but we can't hear what he is saying because he is muttering. He lets out a cry, wrapping his hands around his face and dropping to the floor

p Ram: (screaming) what the hell is wrong with me?

p **Flash back**

p [Ram clenches his fist as he glances up at Ruby and Slade, frowning angrily

p Ram: Bastard!

p [Ram turns to leave as the camera pans out to show him as a silhouette in the doorway, Ruby hears his last comment and turns around, frowning as she does

p Ruby: Ram?

[Ram leaves the doorway quickly

p **End of flash back**

p (As the camera fades back in from the flash back, Ram is sitting on his floor with his head resting in his hands)

p Ram: Why can't I get her out of my head? Why am I so jealous of Slade? Do I fancy her? Is that it?

p (Ram ponders over these questions for a while. The camera fades to black and then fades back in. This time Ram is lying on his bed with his feet hanging ober the edge)

p Ram: I don't fancy her do I? I mean she is good looking…if you like that kind of girl…but do I like her?

p [Ram lets out another frustrated scream again before the camera fades out

hr 

** p b Scene 18 **** /b **

p [Camera pans around to show Ryan sitting on his bed, as it slowly fades in from black to zoom to his face

p [Ryan sighs sadly as the camera zooms to his hands and back up to his face before it pans out and Ryan sighs again, during this time incidental music plays

p [Ryan gets up and walks over to the window as he smiles fondly down at a picture of him with Patsy, and another picture of him and Cass, his smile then turns to a frown as he picks up a baby bootee that is sitting on the window sill, a stray tear falls down his face as he sighs sadly and deeply

p Ryan: Oh Cass, I'm so worried.., but I can't tell you, I need to be the strong one, I need to be there for you, I need to be your tower of strength, when inside I can't help but fall apart…

p [Another stray tear falls down Ryan's face

p Ryan: I can't hide it anymore, I need someone to talk to, I have to tell someone before this fear consumes me and I can't cope…

p [Ryan wipes away his tears as he tenderly places the baby bootee back on the windowsill before turning and heading out of his room towards Maya who can be seen in the background, the camera then fades to black

hr 

** p b Scene 19 /b **

p [Alice walks into the local bar, as the camera follows her figure and then pans around to Alice's face as her eyes are seen narrowing as she glances around the bar, a smile forms on her face as she spots a familiar figure and the camera pans out to show May sitting at the bar by herself

p [Alice walks over to May and sits down next to her

p Alice (smiles): Stranger… what's up?

p [May glances up at Alice and shrugs

p May: Hey…. And not a lot is up, it never is…

br Alice: Oh, someone's in a crappy mood…

br May (rolls her eyes): No I'm in a mood to drink, that's what I was doing in this dump…

br Alice: I thought it was just me that was doing that!

p [Alice orders two whiskeys as she glances sideways at May

p Alice: So what's your excuse?

br May (laughs): Life… or the lack there of!

br Alice: Huh?

br May: Love… life, and how mine is non-existent!

br Alice (smirks): Join the club! I've been on the shelf so long I'm a part of the furniture!

p [May glances up at Alice as she shrugs and then two of them clink their whiskey glasses together before downing the liquor. The camera then fades to black, before it returns to the bar, May and Alice are now slumped at the bar

p May: Life sucks!

br Alice (slams down her empty glass): My love life sucks!

br May: Get over yourself!

br Alice: No you!

p [May and Alice roll their eyes at each other before they giggle drunkenly

p Alice: You're all right May… you know?

br May: No…

br Alice (shrugs): It's a shame no one notice's girl's like us… we're good looking, great company… and we can hold our liquor…

p [Alice falls off her stool

p Alice: It's not like we're lesbians or anything… then I could understand the still being single!

p [May blushes as she helps Alice get up off the floor

p May: You wanna get out of here? Go find some action!

br Alice: Oh yeah… action, that's what I need…

p [May shakes her head when she realises exactly what kind of 'action' Alice is after. The two girls head for the exit, knocking over bar stool and getting angry glances as they head for the doors

p Alice: You're pretty May… I think I love you!

p [May rolls her eyes in disbelief as the two girls make it out of the bar, the camera zooms out to show a group of three Modes, the group are facing Alice and May

p May: Great!

br Alice: Oh look… live dollies! Bitches!

br Mode 1: What'd you say?

br Alice: I said… b.i.t.c.h… can't you hear properly?

br Mode 2: We heard you!

br Alice: Oh scary… look May, a load of scary little girls…

br Mode 1: Yeah, but we outnumber you, 3 to 2! So what you gonna do?

br Alice: Flatten you… that's what!

p [Alice swings at Mode 1 and the camera slows down to show the Mode being knocked to the floor, before moving back up to the rest of the group

p Alice: Who's next?

p [May laughs as the rest of the Modes run away, leaving their friend on the floor

p Alice: Ah, no fun!

br May (laughs): Come on Alice!

p [May and Alice drunkenly skip down the road as the camera fades to black

hr 

** p b Scene 20**** /b **

p [The camera fades in to the packed café. Lex is sitting on a table with Tai-san standing next to him

p Lex: We saw Ebony and Slade was right!

br Bray: So she really is with the Kruls then?

br Lex: (nods his head) I said she was didn't I?

br Bray: Woo…I was only checking

p (The room breaks out into small conversations)

p Maya: Oh Bray what are we going to do?

br Lex: The only thing we can do!

br Sammy: And what's that?

p (Lex makes eye contact with the older members of the tribe, who all share the same thoughts)

p Lex: Be prepared for an attack

p [Camera fades to black

hr 

p b Scene 21 /b 

p [Cloe, Jay and Crow stop at the school grounds as Cloe glances around, the camera shows her nervous face as she bites her nails before moving back around to Jay

p Jay: Something the matter?

p [Cloe says nothing

p Jay (waves his had in front of her face): Earth to Cloe!

br Cloe (jumps): Huh?

br Jay: I said is everything all right?

br Cloe (sighs): I'm just nervous… apprehensive I guess!

br Crow: Why?

p [Cloe takes a deep breath as she sighs

p [The camera flashes through Cloe's actions in S4, showing her as the angry young teen before fading to black and returning to the group of three outside the school

p Cloe: I was a bitch to them before I left, why will they talk to me ever again?

br Jay: Because some of them are decent people Cloe and they will forgive you… look how many times Lex and Ebony have done wrong, yet they're still members of the tribe…

br Cloe: I guess…

br Crow: You're a good person Cloe!

br Cloe: I guess we'd better it over and done with then!

p [Camera pans around to show Cloe looking a little less nervous as the group of three head nearer the school before the camera fades to black

hr 

** p b Scene 22**** /b **

p [The camera fades back in on the Mallrats meeting. Jack and Ellie are sat in the corner whispering to each other. Ellie gives Jack a few shoves before he stands up. You can see him mouth the words "All right" to Ellie, as he starts to climb onto a table

p Jack: Umm…can I have everyone's attention

p (No one responds to him, and he looks back at Ellie, who just shrugs, we see him mouth the words "Gee thanks El" to her, while she just smiles at him. He turns back to his tribe and does the only thing he can think off…he starts to sing. Ellie breaks out laughing but he's plan works and soon everyone stops talking and looks at him. Jack has really got into the song and doesn't realise everyone is looking at him)

p Lex: (shouts over the singing) OI…Jack, you wanna stop singing now?

p (Jack stops and looks down at his tribe, who are all grinning at him, he goes a bright red and climbs down from the table)

p Jack: Me and Ellie have something to tell you guys!

br Patsy: (laughs) What that you can't sing? Cause we already know that.

br Jack: (frowns) Very funny

p (Ellie walks up to Jack and wraps her around his waist)

p Ellie: (smiles) What Jack is trying to say is that…we're engaged.

p [As everyone starts to congratulate Jack and Ellie, Lottie stands uneasy in the corner. Sammy gives her a smile, and she returns one before running out of the café without anyone seeing her. Camera fades to black

hr 

** p b Scene 23**** /b **

p [Camera fades back in, as Lottie shuts her bedroom door, she has tears in her eyes. She runs across her room before collapsing on her bed

p Lottie: (screams into her pillow) I hate you. I wish I had never come to his stupid city.

p (Lottie sits up and reaches under her pillow, she pulls out a razor blade and stares at the blood stains on it. She rolls up her selves and we see her badly cut arm)

p Lottie: I don't like it here anymore…I wish I could be brave like Gel and just run away…

p (As she speaks she inhales deeply as the blade cuts through her skin. She starts to calm down as the blood starts to ooze out of the cuts)

p Lottie: I just want to be left alone…

p [The camera zooms in on Lottie's cut arm before fading to black

hr 

** p b Scene 24**** /b **

p [Camera pans around to show Jack and Patsy tightly hugging as Patsy pulls away from a somewhat embarrassed Jack, he steps back and stuffs his hands in his pockets as he smiles at Ellie, who smiles back at him

p [Camera zooms out as several collective gasps are heard coming from the group of Mallrats

p Pasty: Cloe?

p [Three figures step forward as the camera quickly moves to show the three new people before panning back around to show Patsy's eye's roll to the back of her head as she faints, and Jack moves quickly to catch her

p [The camera moves out from Patsy and Jack to show the rest of the Mallrats, moving along several of their faces, Ellie, Trudy, Salene, Ryan before resting on Bray's face as he frowns intently and can be seen balling his fists

p [The camera then moves to Amber as she holds Bray jnr close to her, the camera switches between hers and Jay's face before resting on Jay's, the camera then zooms out to show the distance between the two of them. Bray jnr can be seen squirming in amber's arms as he reaches towards Jay

p Bray jnr: Da-da!

p [Camera fades to black

hr 

** p b Scene 25 **** /b **

p [Camera pans around as it fades in from black to show Lottie sitting on her bed, she sits still before she sighs deeply, Sammy can be seen approaching from the left hand side of the room

p Sammy: Hey Lottie… I saw you…

p [Sammy frowns at Lottie; she follows his eyeline and tugs down her sleeves quickly before she folds her arms

p Lottie: What?

p [Sammy doesn't reply and steps closer to Lottie as he grabs her right wrist, pulls it towards him and tugs up her sleeve.

p Sammy' (frowns): What's that?

p [Sammy points to Lottie's fresh cuts as she winces in pain

p Lottie: Nothing…

p [Lottie pulls her arm free from Sammy's grasp

p Sammy (yells): I'm not stupid Lottie… you've cut yourself… on purpose!

br Lottie: So what! It's my life!

br Sammy: Why?

br Lottie: Because I can… and it's none of your business! Okay?

br Sammy: No!

br Lottie: No what?

br Sammy: Why are you being so stupid?

br Lottie: Just shut up! Okay! SHUT UP! I don't ever want to see you again! Just LEAVE ME ALONE!

p [Lottie runs from the room, tears glistening in her eyes before the camera fades to black

hr 

** p b Scene 26**** /b **

p [The instrumental version of the Dream Must Stay Alive is played throughout the whole of this scene

p [The camera cuts to the outside of Patsy's room, were we see Patsy and Cloe standing, they smile at each other before pulling the other into a tight hug

p [The camera pans around Bray and Amber's room as they both climb into bed. Amber reaches out for Bray but he turns his back to her and closes his eyes. Amber tries to hold back her tears as she pulls the covers up

p [Camera zooms in on Trudy's room. Trudy is lying in bed, looking up at the ceiling with tears rolling down her check

p [The camera fades into KC's room. KC is tossing and turning in bed, trying to sleep but he sill can't decided if he wants to stay or go

p [The camera cuts to May's room. It pans round and we see Alice and May fast asleep on May's bed fully clothed

p [Lex is lying in his bed with his hands behind his head, he lets out a deep breath, as the image of Lex starts to fade we see Tai-San sitting on her windowsill deep in thought

p [The camera cuts to Lottie, who is sitting on her bed crossed legged, with her arms wrapped around herself and rocking herself backwards and forwards. Tears roll down her check

p [Camera fades in on Sammy, who is lying in bed, holding the necklace which he gave Lottie, who no longer wanted it

p [Jack and Ellie kiss each other goodnight before they snuggle up to each other

p [The camera cuts to Ebony who is standing by her window, the camera zooms out of the window and we see a drunken Slade walking home on his own. The camera fades out to black

p [End credits cut in

hr 


	15. Episode 15

Episode1 15: Won't somebody love me?

p b Scene 1 /b 

p [The camera slowly fades in from the credits to Trudy's and Brady's room. Brady is fast asleep sucking her thumb while Trudy sits on a large chair watching her daughter sleep

p Darryl Over voice: I saw Eric today; he stopped me in the corridor a couple of hours ago…Trudy he said…

p (A stray tear falls from Trudy's eye, she wipes it away with the back of her hand and tries to forget the things Darryl had told her the night before)

p Trudy OV: He doesn't want to be with me…does he?

br Darryl OV: I'm sorry Trudy, he said he…

p (Trudy stands up and walks over to Brady, she runs her hand over her daughter's left check)

p Trudy OV: (Echo's around the room) I don't want to hear his excuses!

p (Trudy bends down and places a small kiss on Brady's forehead before she walks across the room and back to her bed. Climbing into bed, Trudy pulls the covers around herself and let's her head drop onto the pillow)

p Trudy: (whispers) What's wrong with me that makes guys run away?

p (A transparent image of Martian smiling forms over Trudy, followed by Martian changing into Zoot and as Zoot fades away, Bray replaces him. The Image of Bray is then replaced by one of Jay, then Mega and then finally Eric)

p Trudy: Why am I so repulsive?

p [The camera pan's around Trudy's room as Trudy cover's her head with her covers. The screen then fades into black

hr 

p b Scene 2 /b 

p [The screen fades in from black to show several of the Mallrats sitting in the café, as Cloe stands in front of the group, Crow sits in the back looking uneasy and glances are cast around members of the tribe not currently getting on, before the camera pans back around to Cloe

p Cloe: So, the idea for this meeting is that we… um I mean… I mean… (Cloe clears her throat), when I was lost the Naturals took me in, Crow… (she gestures in his direction) is an amazing leader and naturalist, he was so patient and amazing with me and I learnt so much… and what I'm trying to say, amidst my rambling is that we think it would be a good idea if the Naturals and the Mallrats work together… I mean it worked in the past with the Gaians, and we need each other… there are more evil forces at work in this world than any of us has ever been prepared for before!

p [The camera pans around to show of the Mallrats looking confused, Lex scractches his head whilst attempting to remain awake and Ryan is glancing at Cass with a concerned gaze, before the sound of clapping can be heard and the camera moves around to the source of the applause

p Amber: It's an excellent idea… it'll make everything like it was before… I mean it'll be whole new ground that we're treading… I know we all need to think about it! But what an amazing opportunity!

p [Amber glances at Bray as he smirks and nods, standing up next to her

p Bray: I understand what Amber's saying… we need allies in this city, now more than ever and I can't think of a better ally than the Naturals, a tribe who have done so much for a member of our tribe before they even knew she was…

p [The sound of Bray's voice can be heard in the background as the camera focuses on Cloe and Crow exchanging a look, before fading to black

hr 

p b Scene 3 /b 

p [Camera pans around to show May passes out on the bed as she groans and opens her eyes before pulling the covers over her head, the camera moves to under the covers and zooms in on May's face

p May: God… I feel so crappy… my head, oww my head!

p [May groans and holds her head

p May: What? (May goes quiet) Oh my god what did we do!

p [May goes deadly quiet as the sound of footsteps can be heard approaching May's door. She peeps out from under the covers and then quickly pulls then down again when the feet seem all too familiar

p Alice: You gonna come out from under there May?

p [May doesn't reply, the camera moves from under the covers to show Alice standing in the room with a breakfast tray in her hand

p Alice: I said are you coming out from under there?

[May doesn't reply. Alice places the tray down and steps forward, yanking the covers off, to show a dishevelled May covering her face

p Alice: I made you breakfast, least you could do is get your skinny butt out of bed!

br May: Alright, I'm getting up… I… I just don't do the morning after!

br Alice: The morning after the night before?

br May (mumbles): Yeah… I… don't like the awkwardness…

br Alice (smirks): And why would there be awkwardness?

br May: You know… we…

br Alice: Had a few drinks together?

br May (nods): Yeah and then we…

br Alice: Came home tohether?

p [May doesn't say anything and nods

p Alice: And then we came to your room together?

p [May starts to blush bright red

p Alice: And you don't remember a thing that happened last night do you?

p [May looks up at Alice

p May: Was it that bad? Was I bad? I know I'm a little rusty, but I'm good… I just… oh god what am I saying… heck I don't know what I am saying…

p [Alice stares at May for the longest moment before she bursts into hysterics

p May: What?

br Alice: Had you going there didn't I?

br May: You mean…

br Alice: …nothing happened… don't take offence, but you're not my type… I'm more into men! Nothing happened besides me putting you to bed! Had you going for a while there didn't I? (Alice sat down next to May still laughing)

p [May nodded quietly before smirking at Alice, as the camera faded to black

hr 

p b Scene 4 /b 

p [The camera fades in on Ellie, who is sitting at her desk in the room she shares with Jack. Screwed up balls of paper are scattered around the table and the floor around the chair. Letting out a frustrated cry, Ellie screws up the paper she is writing on and chucks it behind her without looking, her pen soon follows

p Ellie: (In mock voice) I know Jack, why don't I write the history of our tribe down, so our story is neither forgotten?

p (Ellie spins round on her chair so that she is now facing the bedroom door which has pictures of herself, Jack and Alice stuck onto it)

p Ellie: (In mock voice of Jack) Wow golly Ellie, that is a super idea why didn't I think of that?

p (Frowning, Ellie kicks the pile of screwed up paper so it scatters even further around the room)

p Ellie: Yea Jack why didn't you think of it…or a better idea why didn't you offer to help me?

p (Ellie stands up and starts picking up the screwed up paper, as the door is pushed opened and Jack's head pokes around the corner)

p Jack: Hey Ellie, you wanna grab some food?

br Ellie: (looks up) I'm kinda busy at the moment…as you can see

br Jack: (Raises an eyebrow)Eh…You want some help?

p (Ellie considerers his offer before she smiles up at him and shakes her head)

p Ellie: No it's ok, you get some food and I'll clear this up

br Jack: If you're sure…

br Ellie: (nods) I'm sure!

p (Smiling back at her, Jack strolls across the room and bends down next to Ellie, lifting her chin he places a small tender kiss on her lips and picks up the nearest ball of paper. Standing back up Jack tosses the ball into the paper bin and heads out of the room leaving Ellie in peace. As the door shuts, Ellie looks at the door before scanning the room again)

p Ellie: (in mock voice) Sure Jack, you just go and get some food and leave me all alone to pick up the paper!

p [Camera zooms out on Ellie and the endless amount of screwed up paper

hr 

p b Scene 5 /b 

p [Camera zooms out on a close up of map, as the camera moves further away; we can see that the map is the map of city. Two pairs of hands are sitting on different corners on the map. Red crosses and black circles sit randomly on the map and green question marks are also placed on other buildings on the map, along with red K's

p Ebony: So let me get this straight…the K's stand for buildings you control and out-posts and such.

br Conrad: (nods) yea that's right

br Ebony: and the green question marks are places you haven't checked out.

p (Camera pans around the room and we can see that Conrad is getting stressed)

p Conrad: (through gritted teeth) Yes…and the black circles are tribes who we haven't taken over, like your old tribe and the red crosses are tribes we have taken control off…do you understand it now.

br Ebony: (grins) I think and you need to calm down

p (Ebony walks around the table to where Conrad is standing and wraps her arms around his waist)

p Conrad: (Leans into her embrace) I don't need to calm down.

br Ebony: (smirks) oh really, I can sense it…

p (Ebony moves one hand up and travels over his chest, while her other hand moves lower)

p Ebony: And feel it…

p (Conrad turns around and pushes Ebony up against the wall , his arms hold Ebony against the wall by her wrists above her head. He leans forward and presses his lips against her's, running his tongue over her teeth, before biting down on her bottom lip, drawing blood)

p Conrad: (whispers) you're mine…

p [Conrad pushes her head up and places kisses along her neck and collar bone. Ebony looks away in disgust and sends a worried look back at the map. The Camera zooms onto the map one last time before it fades to black

hr 

p b Scene 6 /b 

p [Cloe walks down the hallway to Patsy's room, humming softly to herself as the camera follows her from behind. Cloe can be seen stopping in a doorway as she smiles to herself at what she sees in front of her

p Cloe (mumbles under her breath): I remember when you gave me that necklace, when you thought I was the best thing since sliced bread… was I stupid to spawn your advances then? You were such a little boy, a green haired boy… and now… hhmm… you're a man and I'm a woman, we've both changed so much…

p [Cloe glances at KC quietly from the doorway, careful not to draw attention to herself

p Cloe (mumbles): Me and you as kids were a might have been… you and me as adults are a maybe… maybe one day? Maybe somehow? Maybe? Maybe?

p [Cloe shrugs and carries on down the corridor, but not before one last lingering glance at KC's butt as she walks past the door, before the camera fades to black

hr 

p b Scene 7 /b 

p [The camera follows Lottie as she makes her way across the school's backfield; she runs one of the hands over the fence which runs around the basketball court. As her hand reaches the end of one of the sides of the fence she lets her hand drop down by her side as she carries on walking through the field and away from the school. As she reaches an old oak tree, she holds onto it for support as tears start to fall from her eyes, dropping to the floor she curls up into a ball under the tree. The camera zooms out and moves back until it reaches a top floor window. Through the window we cam see Sammy watching Lottie.

p Sammy's OV: She need's help...Ruby needs to help her.

p [Camera fades to black

hr 

p b Scene 8 /b 

p [The camera pans around the busy café, Ram is sitting on a table on his own drinking a cup of coffee…black. People walk past him, members of his tribe who he doesn't even know the names of. Taking a sip from his cold coffee, Ram looks up and as if time it self has stop, he doesn't move. Lifting her hand up, Ruby gives Ram a small wave and smile as she passes his table. In slow motion she carries on walking and looks back over her shoulder just in time to see Ram give her a small smile back as he places his cup on the table. When Ruby steps out of the café time seems to speed back up to normal.

p Ram: (confused) Ruby? Na…I can't be…can I?

p [Camera fades up on a loved up but very confused Ram

hr 

p b Scene 9 /b 

p [Camera fades in from black to show Amber and Bray stting in the café, baby Bray is sitting on Bray's knee, talking to himself as his father holds him securely, Amber sits staring vacantly at the plate of beans in front of her

p Bray: Bean for your thoughts?

br Amber (frowns): Huh?

br Bray (shakes his head): Nevermind… what's up with you? You were so pyshced about the whole new alliance with the Naturals earlier on today, and now its like you've crashed… what happened?

br Amber (sighs): It isn't getting any easier Bray… with Jay being around…

br Bray (nods): I know…

br Amber (shakes her head): You don't know Bray… I broke the guy's heart, and no matter what happened between us, I can't help but feel guilty… all the time…

br Bray: It's to be expected…

br Amber: Are you saying I deserved this?

p [Bray sighs and says nothing

p Bray: I don't want to talk about Jay… I don't even want to think about him… what happened between you is in the past. Right now I want to concentrate on you, me and our son… okay?

br Amber (nods): Okay…

p [Bray jnr looks at his parents and then pokes his father in the eyes, laughing as he does so. It does little to lighten Amber's mood, but she manages a smile

p Bray (through squinted eyes): That's better… (to his son)… no more grumpy mummy, otherwise you can poke her in the eyes… okay little guy?

p [Bray jnr gurgles to his father and then they hi-5, causing Amber's smile to widen. The camera zooms to her face, the guilt can be seen in her eyes, as she catches sight of Jay in the kitchen, her smile fading before the camera fades to black

hr 

p b Scene 10 /b 

p [The camera pans around Patsy's room. Cloe and herself are sitting crossed legged on Patsy's bed. Pictures from when they used to live in the mall are scattered in between them.

p Cloe: (Laughing) and what about the time KC fell into the sewers and Trudy had to wash him

br Patsy: (Crying with laughter) That was so funny...

p (The two friends sit in silence, enjoying each others company)

p Cloe: I'm going to miss you when I leave…

br Patsy: (shocked) What? You're leaving?

br Cloe: (Nods) Yea…I got to go back home

br Patsy: (shakes her head) No…this is your home, we're your family

br Cloe: I wish I should stay Patsy, I would do anything to be a member of the Mallrats again, but there is something…someone who needs me back with my tribe

br Patsy: (Trying not to cry at the idea of losing her best friend again) But what about me Cloe? I need you

p (Cloe crawls over to patsy and wraps her arms around her)

p Cloe: You have the others…he has no one except me

br Patsy: But I don't what them…I want you, I want my best friend

br Cloe: I'm sorry Pats…

p (Patsy nods, and the two girls hug.)

p Patsy: He must be really special if your leaving your real family for him?

br Cloe: (Nods) he is…

br Patsy: Do you love him?

br Cloe: (a small smile spreads over her lips as she thinks about the question) Yea…I think I do.

p [Camera fades to black

hr 

p b Scene 11 /b 

p [Camera pans around to show Sammy scratching his head as he glances in Ruby's room from the doorway

p Sammy (yells): Ruby? Ruby? You in there?

p [Sammy waits for 30 seconds

p Sammy (sighs): I guess not… where to search next? Ah I know… the café…

p [Sammy heads off in the direction of the café, the camera following him behind as he picks up the pace and starts to jog, just as he picks up a fast pace, a foot appears from a doorway and sends Sammy flying

p Sammy (mumbling from face down on the floor): Hey! What the hell was that for?

p [The owner of the foot emerges from the doorway

p Jay (laughs): Didn't no one ever teach not to run in school?

br Sammy (rolls over onto his back): Oh funny Jay! Very funny…

p [Jay doesn't look very amused as he picks Sammy up by the collar and pins the boy against the wall

p Jay: It wasn't supposed to be funny!

br Sammy (in a scared voice, trying to act brave): What do you want Jay? Huh?

br Jay: Tell me what you know!

br Sammy (frowns): About what?

br Jay: About Bray and Amber?

br Sammy: I don't know nothing…

br Jay: I don't believe you!

br Sammy (protests): Really I don't!

br Jay (sighs): This is going to be a rather long conversation then!

p [Sammy looks scared as Jay sneers at him and the camera moves to focus on Jay's angry face before fading to black

hr 

p b Scene 12 /b 

p [Camera fades in from black to show Ram standing in front of the camera, holding in his stomach with his hands flat on his head, looking like a complete food

p Ram (dramatically): For who could ever learn to love a beast?

p [Ram sighs

p Ram: Who am I kidding, quoting Beauty and the Beast and staring at myself in the mirror isn't going to cut it… Though it does have some meaning to it, how could Ruby ever learn to love me when I'm wearing a reminder of one of the worse times in her life!

p [Ram tugs at his techno shirt as he pulls it off

p Ram: I need a make-over… not just me, but my life… if I'm going to prove to the woman that I love her then I need to be able to show her! I need to clean up my act… I need to be a whole new me!

p [Ram acts excitedly as he starts to undo his pants and then stands up, dashing over to his wardrobe, and then tripping over his half undo pants as he gets a little too excited and sighs as he picks himself up…

p Ram: One step at a time… starting with taking off of the pants! (smirks)

p [Camera fades to black

hr 

p b Scene 13 /b 

p [The Camera moves through empty streets of the city. It passes by an old car park, the car park looks empty but a flash of bright colour runs from behind one dull car to another. The figure emerges out from behind the car, straight away you can tell he is a member of the Modes tribe because of what he is wearing. Phoenix lets out a low whistle and another member of the modes, this time female comes out from behind the car he was first behind. The girl takes off at a fast pace towards the ramp which takes you up to the next lever. From behind the camera three more members of the mode enter the car park. The first guy nods at them and one of the new comer's nods back, making Phoenix smile. The four Modes run up the ramp following the other girl. When Phoenix and the others reach the top floor of the car park, he lets out another whistle and behind ever car and dumpster the top members of the modes come out. Sapphire is he last one to come out from hiding and walks up to Phoenix and his three scouts

p Sapphire: Well?

br Scout 1: Our old home is completely trashed, there's no way we could return it to the way it was…

br Sapphire: (lets out a deep sigh) That's just great isn't it? Please tell me you have some good news?

br Scout 2: Well we have found somewhere knew for us to live but…

br Sapphire: But?

br Scout 2: It's just not as nice as our old place

br Sapphire: as much as it pains me to say it, it will have to do for now

br Phoenix: Are you sure Sapphire, cause we could always find somewhere else

br Sapphire: No anywhere is better then this dump…send word out to the others that we are moving, and make sure they are ready to leave in two hours.

p [Phoenix nods and makes his way back down to the other levels of the car park where the members of their tribe are hiding. Camera fades to black on Sapphire

hr 

p b Scene 14 /b 

p [The camera fades in from black, focusing on Lex scratching his head as he sighs

p Lex (yells): What?

br Tai-san: Why are you yelling?

br Lex: Because I want to!

br Tai-san (frowns): I'm not having a conversation with someone who's yelling!

br Lex (laughs): Oh that's rich… a conversation, we haven't had one of those in quite some time…

p [Tai-san rolls her eyes…

p Lex: Okay… so I don't get why we can't sort out what's going on with us, what us is and where it's going… are we getting back together, because we were never officially divorced, so we could just pick up where we left off… make up for lost time? (Lex winks suggestively at Tai-san as he shuffles closer to her)

br Tai-san (stands up and moves away): Lex… there is no way we're going back to marriage at this point in time. A lots gone on since we were back at the mall, we're both different people, we've gone through things… we have a lot of stuff to work through. I think we need to get our friendship back on track before we even consider any kind of other relationship!

p [Lex laughs

p Lex: My god tai-san, you are so full of it… you want to go back to being 'friends' who happen to sleep with other when need be? In fact we never had a friendship… I loved you, I still do… but I don't have friends, I never have… and I never will. I don't see how the hell we can build something we never had…

br Tai-san: If you didn't thing with your pants all the time you'd see where I'm coming from!

p [Tai-san sighed deeply and left Lex's room… he was more confused and frustrated than ever, the camera panning around to show him punching a pillow in frustration before cutting to the next scene

hr 

p b Scene 15 /b 

p [The camera fades in on Darryl's room. Clothes lay scattered on the floor. Darryl is sitting on the floor next to his wardrobe pulling clothes out, while Ram is standing in the middle of the room trying on the clothes Darryl is passing him. Looking at himself in the mirror, Ram turns his nose up before pulling the top off and throwing it onto the floor

p Ram: (Groans) this isn't working…

br Darryl: (Looks up at Ram and grins) Well if you weren't so picky…

br Ram: (Frowns) If you had some decent clothes.

br Darryl: (stands up) you're the one who came to me for help…for your "new look"

br Ram: (rolls his eyes) fine…pass me that top.

p (Darryl chucks Ram the top in his hands before he sits on the corner of his bed)

p Darryl: Can I ask you a question?

br Ram: (pulls the top over his head) Ummm…sure

br Darryl: What is this in aid off?

br Ram: (Confused) What do you mean?

br Darryl: Well what's with the "new look"….is it for a girl

br Ram: (stutters over his words) A girl?…no…I just felt that it was time I left my Techno self in the past. I haven't been the Techno geek for a long time now and I just felt that a change in clothes was in order.

br Darryl: Well if that's the case, we better do something with you're hairs as well.

br Ram: (frowns) One step at a time ok?

p [Darryl laughs and the camera fades out on Ram's mirror reflection

hr 

p b Scene 16 /b 

p [Camera shows Ryan sitting with Patsy and Cloe in the café, all of them talking excitedly

p Ryan: You know… I am so proud of you guys!

br Cloe: Why?

br Ryan: Because you two have been through so much, more than some of us older ones… you were so young when the virus hit and the way you've turned out… it just makes me so proud!

br Patsy: You're just saying that!

br Ryan (shakes his head): No I'm not! I am so proud of you guys… I couldn't be prouder even if you were my own kids!

p [Cloe and Patsy glance at each other, knowing looks in their eyes

p Patsy: You know I didn't think it was possible Ryan?

br Ryan (frowns): Thought what was possible?

br Cloe: Yeah I know… it was like kinda squishy at first, but now its like marshmallow stuff!

p [Ryan looks very confused, as Patsy and Cloe glance at each other and burst out laughing…

p Patsy (smiles): Relax Ryan, we were just talking about how soft you are!

br Ryan (blushes): Oh…

br Cloe (laughs): We still love you even if you are made of marshmallows!

p [Both girls hug Ryan at once, as the sound of laugher feels the café and the camera pans out

hr 

p b Scene 17 /b 

p [Camera fades in from black to show an old warehouse, the warehouse is piled high with allsorts of rubbish and wonders, a sound can be heard coming from the back of the warehouse, the camera moves to where the sound is coming from as a muffled voice can be heard

p Slade: No damn motorcycle hidden away in here!

p [Slade steps out from the pile of car parts he's been in and dusts himself down…

p Slade: I'm gonna find one… I know I am, some dumbass is gonna have dumped a real gem, and then with a bit of work, I'll be zooming off up the road by myself the wind blowing in my hair!

p [Slade sighs happily and stares into space for the longest moment before realising he is alone. He picks up his bag and creeps out of the warehouse, moving along to the next as the camera follows him in silence for several minutes before fading to black

hr 

p b Scene 18 /b 

p [Cloe glances up at Salene with a weak smile, it's obvious that things are still tense between the two as they smile weakly at each other

p Both: So….

p [Salene and Cloe giggle, as Salene motions for Cloe to continue

p Cloe: So I wanted to talk to you… properly I mean, I've been meaning to for a while now… I hated the way things were left in the city when we were last tohtehr… I mean I was such a bitch and I was so horrible to you… I just wanted to say that I'm sorry.

br Salene (shakes her head): Don't be silly… that was a lifetime ago, things change… I've changed and I can see you have! But what happened Cloe… what happened to you in the city that made you change so much, you became a different person!

br Cloe (sighs): Like you said it's in the past… and it's not really something I want to talk about!

br Salene (looks down and nods): I understand….

p [Cloe stares into space as she and Salene sit in silence

p FLASHBACK (no sound, just quick paced images)

p - Cloe and Salene arguing

- Cloe thinking she's pregnant

- Cloe in virtual space

p END FLASHBACK

p Cloe (sighs): So, do you have anyone special in your life at the moment?

br Salene (frowns): Um…

br Cloe: It's not a difficult question to answer…

br Salene: I know… it's just, I don't really know at the moment… things are… complicated!

Cloe: I see…

p [Cloe glances at Salene and they fall back into a semi awkward moment before the camera fades to black

hr 

p b Scene 19 /b 

p [In an old apartment block on the outskirts of the city, the Modes settle in their new home. In one of the flats, Sapphire, Phoenix and Luna along with some of the older members of the tribe are sitting in the living room

p Sapphire: (running a brush through her long blonde and pink hair) I want to know what you're all thinking…

br Phoenix: (Grins) …with Luna around I doubt it

br Luna: (frowns) Very funny!

br Sapphire: (Yells) Please guys…

br Phoenix: You really wanna know what I'm thinking?

br Luna: No thanks, I for one do not want to know the things you keep in that dirty little mind off yours!

br Phoenix: (puts on an innocent voice) but why not Luna? If you haven't already guessed you're the only girl I have naughty dreams over.

br Luna: (Screams) Sapphire! Make him stop!

br Sapphire: Luna shut up! Phoenix?

br Phoenix: (grins at Luna before he turns back to his leader) I think it's a stupid idea to leave the city, I mean we survived the chosen and the Techno's…I'm sure we can survive the Krul tribe?!

br Sapphire: But at what cost? The lives of our people? We always come out of these things, but in fewer members then when they started

br Phoenix: And running is the worst thing we could do, this is our home!

br Sapphire: What do you suggest we do then?

p (Phoenix looks around the room, he knows what he is about to say might make everyone in the room hate him)

p Phoenix: We ask the Mallrats for help…

br Luna: Are you out of you're mind?

br Sapphire: And what makes you think they will help us after what we did to their Trudy?

br Phoenix: Cause they aren't like the Krul tribe, come on they defeated both the Chosen and the Techno's… what have we got to lose?

br Luna: (Mumbles) Our dignity?

br Sapphire: Then we vote, do we leave our home or seek help from the Mallrats?

p [Camera fades to black

hr 

p b Scene 20 /b 

p [Camera fades in from black on Trudy who is pushing Brady on a swing just outside the school. The camera turns around and Eric is standing in the doorway of the school, he see's Trudy and makes his way over to her. Seeing Eric coming towards them, Trudy picks her Daughter up and makes her way towards the gate

p Eric: (stops at the gate) Trudy can we talk?

br Trudy: We don't have anything to talk about!

br Eric: (Opens the gate for her) Can we not at least be friends…I do like you!

br Trudy: (tries her best not to cry) I'm kind of busy at the moment if you can't see!

p (Trudy walks past him but is stopped when he places one of his hands on her shoulder)

p Eric: Please Trudy?

p (Trudy shakes her head and moves her shoulder so that his hand falls)

p Trudy: Just leave me alone!

p [Trudy storms back towards the school with Brady leaning over her shoulder crying out that she wants to go back to the park. Eric is left standing on his own, Camera pans out before fading out

hr 

p b Scene 21 /b 

p [Camera fades in on the school café; all the tables have been pushed to the side except one which is in the middle of the room. Amber, Bray, Tai-San, Lex and Crow sit around the table; a jug of water sits in the middle

p Amber: (takes a sip from her glass) I can't speak for everyone in my tribe but I don't see why a friendship between our two tribes can't be made.

br Crow: (smiles) Friendships need to be made in times of darkness, it never hurts to have friends who you can call on in times of needs!

br Tai-San: (nods) I agree, building links between our two tribes will be a great advantage to both of us and a nightmare towards are enemies.

br Crow: Our home will always be a sanctuary for any members of the Mallrats.

br Bray: Then its settled, the Mallrats and the Naturals will be allies

br Lex: (frowns) Don't I get a say in this?

br Amber: (Rolls her eyes) Of course you do…

br Lex: Good

br Amber: Well?

br Lex; (shrugs) Well what?

br Bray: (grins) Never mind…Let's tell the good news to the others!

p [Camera fades to black

hr 

p b Scene 22 /b 

p [Ram smoothed down the wrinkles in his pants and sighed, his other hand moving to his now somewhat shorter and cropped hair

p Ram: What kind of idiot am I for trusting Darryl with fashion advice, the guy can't even dress himself suitably let alone me! But I guess at least its not a Techno uniform, so the least Ruby can do is laugh at me!

p [Ram laughed at his own joke and then frowned; he didn't want to be laughed at, not least by the woman that he loved

p Ram: God help me… I mean I could get crucified by her laughter… I really hope that doesn't happen!

p [Ram looks down at himself, sighs once more and then heads off in search of Ruby, the camera following him from behind before fading to black

hr 

p b Scene 23 /b 

p [Camera shows Amber and Bray sitting outside on the grass, laughing as Bray jnr toddles around on his feet and then fall over, the three of them play happy families. The camera then moves to behind the family to the shadows where Jay can be seen scowling at the family

p Jay: If it's the last thing I ever do… I'll make you very sorry the two of you ever got back together and rubbed it in my face… I'll make you very sorry that you were ever born. No one walks all over me and gets away with it… no one!

p [The camera pans back around to the family and then back to Jay's scowling face before fading to black

hr 

p b Scene 24 /b 

p [Ram sits opposite Ruby as the pair of them smile, Ruby smirks a little at the colour of Ram's shirt, he doesn't quite realise what she is smiling about. The camera moves out to show the two of them sitting comfortably with each other

p Ram: I just can't help but feel so guilty Ruby… this, all of this is my fault!

br Ruby (shakes her head): Don't be silly Ram… you were partly to blame for the fall of the city, but Mega did worse than you ever could. You tried to redeem yourself in the end; you fought the right battle that's what counts!

p [Ram sighs and looks down at the floor

p Ram: So why doesn't it feel like that, why doesn't it feel like whatever I do is enough? I don't think I'll ever be accepted here…

br Ruby: Don't talk like that Ram… you do belong… I know you do. I want you here…

br Ram: But Ruby… you're one person…

br Ruby: I want you here more than anyone else… and I'll always be here on your side… I'm here for you…

p [Ruby's voice trails off, as the pair of them exchanges a look before the camera fades to black

hr 

p b Scene 25 /b 

p [As night falls over the city, seven figures move through the darkness making their way across the city. The Camera pans around the school and the seven figures are lurking in the bushes. Phoenix lets out a whistle and the Modes make their way up to the school's entrance.

p [The Camera cuts to the café, where the Mallrats and the three Naturals are celebrating their new friendship over one of Salene's and Trudy's best cooked meals, three loud bangs on the front door draws everyone's attention.

p Sammy: Are we under attack?

br Lex: (shakes his head) I don't think they would knock on the door first

br Bray: (Stands up) We better go see who it is…Lex, Ryan.

p (The two guys nod and follow Bray out of the café and into the hallway. Reaching the end of the hallway,. They can see the seven figures standing at the bottom of the stairs which lead up to the entrance of the school. Unlocking the door, the three Mallrats step outside, closing the door behind them)

p Bray: (shouts) Can we help you?

p (Phoenix steps forward)

p Phoenix: Mallrats, The Modes seek your help!

p [Lex, Bray and Ryan exchange looks before the camera blacks out

p [End Credits


	16. Episode 16

Episode 16 - Boys and Girls 

**Scene 1**

[The camera pans around the canteen and we can see the Mallrats along with Cloe and her friends still enjoying the meal which Salene and Trudy cooked. Silence falls over the canteen as Bray, Lex, Ryan and the seven members of the Mode Tribe walk in. Darryl is the first one to react by slowly standing up

Darryl: (confused) what are they doing here?  
Bray: Darryl, calm down, they need our…

(Before Bray is able to finish what he is saying, most of the Mallrats jump up with protest…it takes awhile before Bray is able to calm everyone)

May: Why should we give them the time of day after everything they've done to our tribe…to Trudy?  
Bray: Everyone deserves a second chance even…  
Lex: (Grins) Yea May, even you.  
Bray: Shut up Lex, you're not helping.

(Camera pans around the silent canteen before it stops on Amber, who leans forward)

Amber: We will listen to what they have to say and then we will do what we always do, we decided what happens as a tribe.  
Alice: (with a small grin) And if we don't like what they say we can fling them out!

(The camera cuts back to the Modes and a couple of them step back still branding bruises which Alice and May gave them, apart from Phoenix who moves forward)

Phoenix: Look I know we can't take back what we did to your tribe, but we're sorry and we need your help, we share a common enemy.

(The camera pans out as Phoenix starts to explain what the Krul tribe did to the modes home.)

**Scene 2**

[The camera fades in form black to show Salene hovering in the doorway of Cloe's room as she looks up from the bed where she's reading a book

Cloe: Hey Sal… (Frowns)  
Salene (smiles weakly): Hi…  
Cloe (sits up): Did you want something?  
Salene (nods): Yeah, I felt bad about what happened the other day, the way our 'talk' finished so abruptly, I was rude and I want to say that I'm sorry.  
Cloe (shakes her head): No need to be… I can see it was a sore point… apology accepted! Okay?  
Salene (sighs): Yeah it was... I mean it is a sore point… I mean I love them so much but when I think about what happened it just hurts so much…  
Cloe (sighs): Listen Salene… I'm no expert when it comes to love… with what happened between me and Ved and all, but all I can say is that if you love someone, you should give them another chance before you might lose them forever… because believe me… regrets are far worse than taking a chance. You get what I mean?

[Salene looks at Cloe, a single tear rolling down her face as she embraces the younger girl. The two girls hug as the camera fades to black.

**Scene 3**

[Phoenix and the Modes are waiting for the Mallrats in one of the old class rooms. Phoenix is sitting in one of the corners with the back of the chair leaning against the wall and his head rested against it, sleep has finally caught up with him. Two of the other modes are playing hang man on the old white board, while the others sit around one of the table's playing a card game. The camera spins around to the door as it is slowly opened and Amber, Bray, Lex and Tai-San walk in. As the door opens everyone stops what they are doing and Phoenix is now wide awake

Phoenix: (stands up) Well?  
Amber: The thing is, Phoenix?

(Phoenix nods to confirm that Amber has got his name right)

Amber: The thing is, we haven't come to a decision…

(Phoenix bangs his hands onto the table and the camera cuts to a close up of his face)

Phoenix: (Shouting) What do you mean you haven't come to a decision, the Krul's are out there killing innocent people, just because you're hidden away in this school doesn't mean they will leave you alone!

(Camera pans back out, Lex is about to speak but Tai-San stops him as she moves forward)

Tai-San: I hope you're not including your own tribe into that "innocent" category cause as far as I'm aware innocent people don't go around beating two shades of purple out of young mothers…and for your information Phoenix, we have had our own share of problems with the Krul tribe, just cause we don't run around like headless chickens doesn't mean we aren't concerned with what's going on!

(The room falls into a deadly silence, some of the Modes look around uneasy, maybe even guilty. Phoenix sits down into the nearest chair and folds his arms across his chest, it looks like he is about to say sorry but he changes his mind)

Amber: (shakes her head in disbelieve) As I was saying, we haven't come to a decision yet as there are a lot of factors to take in…including the fact that you brutally attacked a member of our tribe and made an even younger girl flee the city for fear of her own life…which in my own mind doesn't makes you any better then the Krul tribe but you also brought forward a lot of good points why our two tribes should help each other.

(Amber takes a seat in front of Phoenix and it is clear that the next part of her speech is aimed at him)

Amber: You may stay within our home while we come up with a decision BUT any trouble from you will destroy any chances of us even thinking of helping you…understood.

(Phoenix doesn't answer to start with him, he turns to face his tribe members but they are all looking away, not wanting to make eye contact with Amber of the other three members of the Mallrats. Phoenix turns back to Amber and his eyes scan her face, before he puts on his best smile)

Phoenix: Yea…we get it!

[The camera fades to black

**Scene 4 **

[Camera follows Ruby as she walks up the corridor, when she sees Lottie; the camera zooms in on the smaller girl. Lottie sees Ruby and then turns to walk the other way. The camera pans back around to show Ruby, whose face clouds over

Ruby (yells): Lottie! Lottie!

[Ruby runs to catch up with Lottie who is walking at a fast pace. She catches up with the girl and puts a hand on her shoulder

Ruby (sighs): Where were you off to in such a hurry?  
Lottie (shrugs): Nowhere I didn't hear you…  
Ruby (frowns): Okay…  
Lottie: Did you want something Ruby?  
Ruby (nods): Yeah, I just thought it had been so long since we'd talked that it might be nice to catch up for a chat!  
Lottie (sighs): There's not much to say Ruby… I'm fine, things are fine…  
Ruby (looks at Lottie suspiciously): You sure? You seem kind of edgy!

[Camera focuses in on Lottie as she tugs down the sleeves of her long top and crosses her arms across her chest defensively

Lottie (angrily): I'm fine… no matter what some people may think.  
Ruby (sighs): Come on Lottie, he's only looking out for you… he's just being a good friend!  
Lottie (yells): I don't need any friends like Sammy to go around telling people that I'm not okay… because I'm fine… got it? Just fine!

[Lottie storms off; the camera follows her walking determinedly out of the corridor before panning back around to Ruby

Ruby (quietly): I get the message that things are far from alright Lottie… and I'm going to get to the bottom of it.

[Camera zooms in onto Ruby's determined face before fading to black

**Scene 5**

[Cloe walks along one of the corridors with her bag hanging of one her shoulders, she stops at the first door onto her left and drops her bag onto the floor before knocking on the door, the muffled sound of "come in" prompts Cloe to open the door and step into her best friends bedroom. The camera pans around Patsy's room, it's changed a lot since we last saw it. The walls have been painted with a bright purple. Glow in the dark stars have been stuck onto the ceiling and a pale purple canopy covers the single bed which has been moved into the middle of the room. A desk has been pushed into the far corner of the room with a large mirror sitting on it, with many photo's stuck around the edges. Patsy herself is sat on her bed crossed legged, reading a book. Looking up from her book she gives her friend a small smile before she folds the corner of the page she is reading over and places the now closed book next to her

Cloe: (smiles) I thought we could have a talk before I left.  
Patsy: (Grins) You sure there is nothing I can do to twist your arm into staying with us.  
Cloe: (shakes her head as she sits on the corner of the bed) I wish there was…but the city is no longer my home, please don't think this has anything to do with you or anyone else in the tribe.  
Patsy: I know…I mean I understand.  
Cloe: You know Pats; there is always room for you to come back with us.  
Patsy: (shakes her head with a small laugh) No thank you…I guess I'm always going to be a city kid…you know Cloe during my whole time as a prisoner all I wanted was to be back with my tribe…and my best friend.

(The two girls share a calming silence before hugging each other, as they pull apart. Cloe pushes herself back up from the bed before brushing her skirt down)

Cloe: This isn't the last time we're going to see each other again…you do know that don't you?  
Patsy: Of course, we've been friends all these years apart…and with all the trouble with the other tribes I'm sure it won't be long before we see each other again.

[Cloe smiles and leaves the room but as soon as Cloe's back is turned Patsy's smile fades. She pushes herself off the bed and makes her way to the mirror; she then pulls one of the pictures off, which is off herself and Cloe. Wiping her eyes she walks back to her bed as the camera fades to black

**Scene 6 **

[Camera shows KC sitting in the café, as two cups are placed on the table and Lex sits down

KC (raises an eyebrow): Make yourself at home Lex!  
Lex (smirks): I always do… don't I?  
KC: What do you want Lex?  
Lex: What makes you think I want something?  
KC: Oh I don't know… the fact that you brought me coffee and I wasn't even sure you knew what a cup was for!  
Lex: I'd take offence at that if you weren't right…  
KC (smirks): So what is it you want?  
Lex: Well you remember all those years ago that we talked about the possibility of a casino….  
KC (frowns): Vaguely…  
Lex (smiles): Well I think that now is the time to start up the casino… and I want you to help!

[Camera focuses on Lex's greedy face before panning around to show KC

KC: Are you mad?  
Lex (frowns): Not last time I checked… why?  
KC: Why the hell would you think that now is the right time to set up a casino… this place is even more of a mess than the city we left behind… how can you even think about being so selfish as to set up a casino and take these people for a ride? I won't help you Lex and that's that.

[KC slams the coffee cup back down on the table and angrily leaves the café, leaving behind a rather confused Lex

Lex: What's eating him?

[Lex shrugs and the camera fades to black

**Scene 7**

[The camera pans around one of the old class rooms, all the tables have been pushed together in the middle of the room and the Mallrats are sitting around the table, with Amber standing at the head of the table

Amber: (speaking to her tribe) I don't think we should throw away a chance like this, everyday the Krul tribe grows stronger and we need as many tribes on our side as we can…  
Lex: (Is about to stand up but Tai-San stops him, he gives her a look but remains seated) But do we really need a tribe of Pansy's to help us?  
Alice: (Lets out a small laugh) They can't be that weak… I mean they did a good job on Trudy? (She then gives Trudy a an apology smile)

(The room breaks out into small conversations before Bray stands up and turns to Trudy)

Bray: (Raised voice) Trudy…what do you think?  
Trudy: To be honest…I agree with Amber, they might of done some bad stuff in the past but they truly need our help and like Amber said the Krul tribe are strong and we don't have as good a rep as we had back in the other city…

[The Mallrats break out into small groups and talk about what has just been said, Amber looks over at her long term friend and gives her a warm smile which Trudy returns. Eric is sitting quietly on his own and he can't help but stare at Trudy

**Scene 8 **

[Camera fades in from black to show Salene sitting in her room; her arms wrapped around her knees as she slowly rocks and mumbles.

Salene (softly): Maybe Cloe is right… maybe I should just talk to May… I don't want to lose her forever!

FLASHBACK

Salene and May fighting  
Salene and May making love

END FLASHBACK

Salene: I do love her… I love her so much that it breaks my heart not to be around her… not to hold her, smell her hair, trace the outline of her lips… god I love her so much…

[Salene sobs softly for a few moments

Salene: May completes me… I have to tell her that!

[Camera fades to black

**Scene 9**

[Cloe, Crow and Jay are standing outside the school with their bags packed and ready to go. Jay is sitting on the short wall outside of the school while Cloe is standing a few feet away from the doorway she is finding it hard to look away

Crow: (Places a hand on Cloe's shoulder) Ready?  
Cloe: (Looks at him) Yea think so…  
Crow: Cloe we understand if you want to stay after all they are your family  
Cloe: (Gives him a small smile) And so are you guys…no, its time we returned home, I will see them again, but for now Ved needs me…

(Crow nods and turns to look at Jay who is looking of in the distance)

Crow: Ready Jay?  
Jay: (Brought back to reality) Hmm?  
Crow: I asked if you were ready to go.

(Jay jumps down from the wall and picks up his bag looking like he's ready to leave)

Jay: (Shakes his head) I'm not coming!  
Cloe: (shocked) What? Why?   
Jay: This is my home I'm not going to leave just because Bray is back in the picture.  
Cloe: But what about Ved…he needs his brother!  
Jay: No he doesn't, he has you (he gives Cloe a small smile) You're the best thing to happen to him.  
Cloe: Please Jay come back with us  
Jay: (Shakes his head again) I'm sorry Cloe but I can't

(Jay turns his back on Cloe and Crow and walks back into the school)

Cloe: (Looks up at Crow with concern) Crow?  
Crow: There is nothing we can do, his mind is set…we will just have to go without him.

[Cloe nods and Crow slips an arm around Cloe's waist before the two walk away from the school, Camera fades to black

**Scene 10**

[Camera fades in from black to show Jack and Ellie's bedroom. Jack is lying on their double bed while Ellie sits on the edge while holding onto a large pile of paper

Ellie: (Reading from the paper) And this was the start of the Mallrats who at the time didn't have a name, with best friends Amber and Dal, Salene, brother and sister, Patsy and Paul, Jack, shy Cloe and with Lex, Ryan and Zandra trapped within the shutters none of them knowing that they would become the Mallrats…one of the best known tribes throughout the city.

(Ellie puts the papers down on the bed before looking over at Jack, who seems lost in his thoughts)

Ellie: What did you think?  
Jack: (Looks over at her) That was amazing…god I can picture everything leading up to that day like it was only last week.

(Ellie gives Jack a smile before she crawls over to him and places a soft kiss on his lips)

Ellie: (whispers into his ears) Just wait till we get to the chapter about us two.

[Jack goes bright red but he still grabs Ellie and pulls her into a longer and hotter kiss

**Scene 11**

[The scene cuts to Amber and Bray's room, both are sitting on their bed playing with Bray Jnr when there is a sharp knock on the door, all three look up to see Lex standing in the door way

Lex: (Grins) Awww what a happy family.  
Amber: Can we help you Lex?

(Lex moves further into the room and takes a sit on the chair which is next to the bed)

Lex: I was thinking today.  
Amber: (Smirks) Oh god did it hurt?  
Lex: (Fake laugh) Very funny…anyway it got me thinking today that we need to protect ourselves for the Kruls and whoever else is out there…  
Bray: I'm listening  
Lex: We need our own elite force…you know like Ebony had back in the city  
Amber: I'm not to sure Lex…from what I heard they were nothing but trouble when they tried to help you guys.  
Lex: Sure they had their problems…but it made it easier on us…  
Amber: (shakes her head) I'm not sure… Lex: Bray?

(The camera cuts to Bray who is playing quietly with his son; he looks up and runs a hand through his hair)

Bray: Amber, I think Lex is right.  
Lex; (Shocked) What?  
Bray: But I don't think we should bring strangers into our home…Lex couldn't you and Alice train up some of the guys…like KC and Eric and anyone else who wants to be trained up?  
Lex: But KC's just a kid?   
Amber: Yea but after working in those camps I bet he's pretty strong now…  
Lex: If you say so...  
Bray: (cuts in) SO Lex do we have a deal? You train up some of our guys so that if we're attacked they are able to fight?  
Lex: I guess I don't have much choice  
Amber: (frowns) but it was your idea?

(Lex stands up and pushes the chair back into the corner)

Lex: I will train some of the guys up but don't think I'm gonna train a kid like KC up!

[Camera fades to black as Lex storms from the room

**Scene 12**

[The camera pans around KC's room; in one corner is a pile of his clothes and on the desk are all his worldly items apart from that his room is pretty empty compared to everyone else's. KC storms into his room and slams his bedroom door shut

KC: (smacks his fists on the closed door) God Lex you're so annoying!

(KC moves across his room and lets his body drop onto his single bed, his head hits the pillow and he closes his eyes)

KC: (Talking to himself) What's wrong with me? Who cares if Lex is trying to scam some stupid kids…it would have never bothered me before…so why is it bothering me now? Why am I full of questions?

(KC lets out a loud groan as he twists his body so that he is now lying on his back and he lets his eyes open)

KC: I need to move on…start a new life where not everyone thinks you're the same stupid kid you were all those years ago!

[The camera fades to black as KC lets out another load groan of frustration

[Fade to black

**Scene 13 **

[Camera fades in from black, Jay is sitting in the café alone and glaring at the coffee cup in his hands, Bray is seen in the background hesitating near the doorway

Bray (hesitantly): Jay… can we talk?

[Jay says nothing and shrugs

Bray (sits down): Look, things have been said and done… and everyone's been hurt, no more so than you… me and Amber want to settle things with you and make peace.  
Jay (frowns): And how do you intend to do that?  
Bray: Do what?  
Jay: Mend my broken heart; do you have some kind of magic cure, some words that are going to make everything alright?  
Bray (frowns): Well no…  
Jay (yells): Then fk off… I don't need you… any of you…  
Bray (frowns): I was only trying to…  
Jay: Do me a favour… don't try… don't talk to me, don't do anything… don't even breathe near me… because I won't be responsible for my actions!

[Jay throws the coffee cup against the wall and storms out of the cafe, as Bray looks at the coffee running down the wall and sighs, putting his head in his hands before the camera fades to black

**Scene 14**

[Trudy closes the door which leads to Brady's room shut before she starts to pick up Brady's toys from the floor in her own room. The sound of someone coughing behind her, makes Trudy stop what she is doing and as she turns around to face the new comer as does the camera

Trudy: (frowns) Can I help you?

(Eric looks nervously at the floor before looking back up at Trudy)

Eric: I was wondering if we could talk?  
Trudy: well I'm kind of busy at the moment…  
Eric: (cuts in and steps forward) I could help you if you want?  
Trudy: (raises her voice) I don't need your help!  
Eric: (pleads) Trudy please?  
Trudy: (shouts) Get out!

(Eric takes another step forward but Trudy throws the toy which she is holding in Eric's direction causing him to step back)

Trudy: I think you should leave now!  
Eric: I'm sorry!  
Trudy: You know if you talked to me instead of Darryl then maybe it would be different but no…you couldn't have told me how you felt…  
Eric: (shouts over her) Cause I don't know how I feel…I mean I know I like you a lot but...  
Trudy: But what?

(Eric moves closer to Trudy and he reaches out with one hand and brushes a strand of her hair out of her face)

Eric: You make me feel something I haven't felt in a long time!  
Trudy: I…

(Trudy isn't able to finish what she is saying as Eric has pushed her up against the wall and kisses her firmly on the lips, as the kiss deepens the two move towards the bed before dropping on top of it while Eric's hand snakes up Trudy's top.)

Trudy: (In short breathes) We shouldn't be doing this?  
Eric: (He uses his other hand to unbutton Trudy's top) Why not?  
Trudy: Because it was only the other day you told Darryl you didn't want anything to do with me?  
Eric: (In-between kissing her neck) I shouldn't….of said…that…to be honest…you're all I can bloody think about!  
Trudy: But Brady….  
Eric: …is asleep! Please Trudy don't ruin this moment!

(As the pair engage in another deep kiss, the screen fades to black before fading back in to show Eric and Trudy now under the covers. Trudy's head is resting on Eric's bare chest and Eric is running one of his hands through Trudy's purple hair)

Trudy: (kisses his chest) That was…  
Eric: (closes his eyes with a smile) amazing!

[Camera fades out on the loved up pair

**Scene 15 **

[Camera zooms in to show Alice and KC sitting outside the school, Alice is leaning against the wall and KC is standing opposite her. The camera focuses in on KC's smirk as he talks to Alice

Alice: So what's this all about KC?  
KC: Well… I wanted to speak to you first of all about it, the truth is… I'm leaving Alice… leaving the city for good, and after all we've been through you've become my very best friend…  
Alice (rolls her eyes): KC… you're getting all emotional on me… I have a sister for that; don't need my mates to do that as well!  
KC (laughs): Sorry… but you get what I mean?  
Alice (nods): I get you… and I'll miss you, there's no doubt about that!  
KC: I was hoping you would… I need someone at least to mourn my absence… um; also I need to ask you a huge favour!  
Alice (smiles): So long as it doesn't involve putting anyone to bed… I'll do it…  
KC (frowns): Huh?  
Alice (shakes her head): Never mind… so you were saying?  
KC: I need you to tell the rest of the tribe when I've gone… now's not the right time to say goodbye and for all that crap with tears and so on, besides I'm not one for goodbyes…   
Alice (laughs): You mean you don't want the emotional scene before you depart?  
KC (nods): No… so will you do it?  
Alice: Of course I will KC… I didn't think you'd ever grow up and think of others besides yourself, but I was wrong… and I'm proud to call you my friend, you know that right!  
KC (smiles): Of course I do!

[The camera pans around as KC and Alice hug, before sharing an inaudible joke that sends them both into fits of laughter, as the camera fades to black.

**Scene 16**

[Camera shows Lex cornering Sammy in his room… Sammy looks a little scared as Lex is seen with a menacing look on his face

Sammy (frowns): What do you want Lex?  
Lex: Your help kid!  
Sammy: With what?  
Lex: I'm trying to set up a casino here in the city, but it's not a one man job… I need help… I need someone like you!  
Sammy: Why don't you ask your buddy KC to help?

[Lex mumbles and Sammy frowns as he tries to understand what Lex has just said

Sammy (frowns): What did you just say? I couldn't understand underneath the mumbling!  
Lex (rolls his eyes): I said KC wasn't interested…  
Sammy: Oh so I see… I'm second choice in your little venture. Thanks Lex, but no thanks… I've got better things to do with my time!  
Lex: Oh yeah, like what!  
Sammy: Like try to help someone get the life back on track, and not run off the rails. Which I think is a hell of a lot more important than some lame casino…

[Camera fades out on Lex's confused looking face

**Scene 17 **

[Salene is seen standing outside May's room, as she hesitantly holds up her hand and knocks, the camera pans around to show May glancing up when she hears the knocking

May (surprised): Salene?  
Salene (nods): Can I …um, come in?

[May nods and moves off of her bed, patting the empty space besides her

May: Please… come in, take a seat.  
Salene (smiles weakly): Thank you…

[Salene sits down and glances at May before down at her hands, likewise May stares at the wall, the tension in the room obvious as May sighs

May: So… how've you been?  
Salene: Fine… you?  
May: Fine.   
Salene: This is nice and awkward isn't it?  
May (laughs lightly): Just a bit… so, um… what brings you here?  
Salene (sighs deeply): I think it's about time we talked don't you?  
May (nods): Yes… oh god yes.  
Salene (frowns): It doesn't mean anything… I mean I'm not ready to do anything with you.  
May (frowns): I didn't mean… what do you mean you're not ready to do anything… I'm not going to pounce on you… why are you here then?

[Salene stands up, a frustrated sigh coming from her mouth, as she paces around the room

Salene: It's not supposed to be like this… I had it all planned out, what I was going to say, how this scene was going to work…  
May: This isn't some scene Sal… this is life…  
Salene (getting frustrated): I know… I just had these things that I was going to say….  
May (yells): So say them already!  
Salene (yells): Why are you yelling at me?  
May (yells): Because you're yelling at me!  
Salene: I'm not yelling at you!  
May: Yes you bloody are!  
Salene (shouts): I'm not… I was trying to tell you that I love you!  
May: You love me? After everything we've been through?  
Salene (nods as she looks at the floor): You complete me May, you're a part of me… a big part of my life and I love you so much. I love you May, do you hear me?

[Salene looks up, as she sees May rushing toward her, her arms outstretched as the brunette sweeps her off her feet and they kiss, gently at first, hands everywhere as their kiss intensifies and the screen fades to black

**Scene 18 **

[Camera shows Amber and Bray playing with Bray jnr in the kid's playground, the sun is shining and the small family looks happy. The camera then pans around to show Maya standing in the doorway, her figure hidden by the shadows, a sombre look on Maya's face, as a figure approaches silently from behind her

Jay: It hurt's doesn't it?  
Maya (jumps): Oh Jay, I didn't see you there… what did you say?  
Jay (rolls his eyes): I said it hurts doesn't it?  
Maya: What?  
Jay: Watching from the sidelines… not being with the one you love!  
Maya (blushes): I don't know what you mean!  
Jay (laughs): I know you have a thing for Bray… everyone knows Maya, it's so obvious, and the way you follow him around like a lost sheep…  
Maya: What do you mean everyone knows?  
Jay: I mean anyone with a pair of eyes that isn't completely blind can see that way you drool over Bray, the way you fawn over him when Amber's not around. The way you always want to take care of his child…  
Maya: I do not…  
Jay (laughs): Poor deluded Maya… don't you realise… Bray sees you as nothing more than a friend… and he won't ever see you as anything more than that as long as Amber's around…  
Maya (looks scared): You're wrong Jay…  
Jay: I don't think so… I think you're pathetic… wasting your time on Bray… the man's a wimp and he doesn't even glance at you twice… you're pathetic…

[Maya bursts into tears and runs away down the corridor as Jay's cruel laughs echo after her footsteps

Jay: That's it… run Maya… run away, it's all you're good for!

[The camera fades to black on Jay's cruel smirk

**Scene 19**

[The camera fades in from black to show a dark alleyway, at one end of the alleyway is a bin fire and two figures are standing by it wrapped up in long coats. Ebony looks around nervously before she places a hand on her partners shoulder

Ebony: (whispers) Let's go their not going to turn up and to be honest it was a stupid idea just us two coming out.  
Conrad: Just for five minutes…shut up!  
Ebony: Fine! I'm going!

(Ebony removes her hand from Conrad's shoulder and turns to leave but Conrad grabs one of her wrists and spins her around)

Conrad: (in a hushed voice) Listen!

(From the other end of the alleyway comes the faint sound of footsteps but over time they get louder until it is etching throughout the alleyway. Conrad steps forward as a group of six teenagers step into the light of the fire.)

West: (Looks Conrad up and down) So you're the great leader of the Krul tribe?  
Conrad: The one and only?

(West then turns his attention to Ebony and looks her up and down with disgust)

West: (to Conrad) and your slut?  
Ebony: (Moves forward) SLUT?

(Conrad grabs Ebony again and pulls her back)

Conrad: (Grins) her names Ebony…she's an ex Mallrat  
West: Mallrat… (Whispers) Tai-San!

(Conrad doesn't take any notice of the name and moves around to take a closer look at the other five guys)

Conrad: So why should I let you guys join my tribe?  
West: Because we respect everything you're doing?  
Conrad: (Laughs) Oh really? You sure you're not joining out of fear?  
West: I'm not scared of anything!  
Conrad: Is that a fact?  
Ebony: Conrad let's leave; they're a waste of time!  
Conrad: You know she's right until you prove yourselves to me I might as well have you wiped out!   
West: (Grins) we can prove ourselves don't you worry!

(Conrad turns to West and places a knife up against his throat)

Conrad: (Smirks) Glad to hear! You take down that little tribe of yours and then you can call yourselves Krul!

[The camera fades to black as Conrad and Ebony walk of in one direction and West and his followers walk back down the alleyway

**Scene 20 **

[Camera fades in from black as it follows Maya as she runs into her room and leaps onto her bed, her body racking as she sobs and hides her head in her pillow. The camera then pans around to show Kaden standing in the doorway as he rushes over to Maya

Kaden: Maya why are you crying?  
Maya (through her sobs): Just go away Kaden…  
Kaden: No…  
Maya: Please… I just want to be alone…  
Kaden: But why are you crying…  
Maya: Because of a man… always because of a man!

[Maya buries her head back in her pillow and sobs some more… Kaden is left standing in the room looking confused before he sits down beside Maya on the bed and gently strokes her head as she continues to sob from Jay's harsh words. The camera fades to black

**Scene 21**

[The camera fades back in from black to show, Amber and Phoenix sitting alone at a table in the canteen

Amber: Just because we're helping your tribe doesn't mean we have forgiven you for what you did to Trudy!  
Phoenix: (rolls his eyes) IF you say so! (Phoenix stands up ready to leave) We don't have a set home at the moment but when we do we will get word back to you…I can not tell you again how grateful we are with your decision and you will not regret it.

(Amber also stands up and the two shake hands)

Amber: Make sure we don't cause if any of your tribe take one step out of line you personally will take the blame for it!

(Phoenix nods and turns to leave before he turns back)

Phoenix: (Grins) I can see what your man sees in you

(Phoenix gives Amber a wink before he leaves)

Amber: Gross!

[Camera fades to black

**Scene 22 **

[The camera fades in from black to a dimly lit room, where the faint outline of someone can be seen. An object glitters in the dim light as a faint voice can be heard

Lottie (softly): I'm such a bad person… such a bad person…

[Lottie can be seen picking up the glittering object as she slices at her arms, the dark red liquid oozes down her arms as she whimpers with the relief… the room is silent apart from the sound of the knife cutting her skin and the splattering as the blood drips onto the floor. The sound of gently sobbing increases as the camera focuses on Lottie's pained face before fading to black

**Scene 23**

[The camera zooms out from a burning book to show more books on fire to them members of the Nightwind tribe fighting each other. Screams and cries echo through the once peaceful library which the Nightwinds used to call home

Emerald: (shouting) West, you double crossing piece of scum…how could you do this to your tribe? To me?  
West: (Throws another match into a pile of books) Aww come on Emerald you read books, throughout history men betray their families for something better and Conrad is the best thing to happen to the city!

(Emerald picks up a book and slams it into the side of West's face, which causes him to back hand his leader across the face making her fall to the ground. West towers over Emerald and spits at her)

West: (Looks at her in disgust) You dirty little….

(West isn't able to finish what he is saying as another member of the Nightwinds smacks him over the head with a blank of wood which causes him to drop to the floor. The new guy holds his hand out for Emerald to take)

Nightwind 1: We have to get out of the city!  
Emerald: What about the others?  
Nightwind 1: I don't know how many have escaped but a lot have moved onto West's side.

[Emerald gives a sad nod and allows her friend to help her out of her home as the library burns. The camera fades to black as ten members of the Nightwind tribe including Emerald run out of the entrance of the library and towards the city limits

**Scene 24 **

[The camera shows Bray, Amber, Trudy and Lex sitting around having some food when it pans around to show Jay lurking in the corridor. The sound of the group's laughter sends a pained look through his face, as his fists bunch up and he storms into the café

Jay (at Bray): That's it… me and you, we're gonna fight…  
Bray (looks surprised): Excuse me…  
Jay: Are you deaf or something… I said me and you… we're going to have a fight… right now, once and for all…

[Bray laughs off Jay's mention of a fight as he turns back to the group, only Lex appears to understand how determined Jay is

Lex: Um Bray… I think you should…  
Bray (frowns): What Lex? I'm not fighting anyone…  
Jay: Chicken!  
Bray: What'd you just call me?  
Lex: This is about to get interesting!  
Jay (smirks): I called you a chicken… or should I have said boy… you're not a real man, you're a wimp… you hide behind others… WIMP!

[Camera shows Amber and Trudy exchanging worried glances, as Lex glances from Bray to Jay and then back to each of them. Bray's eyes narrow, as he pushes the table back and stands up

Bray: No one… insults me like that!  
Jay: Oh… now we're talking… WIMP!  
Lex: That's a really bad idea Jay….

[Lex trails off as Jay's fist connects with Bray's chin, and Bray falters slightly, but not before he recovers and brings his fist into contact with Jay's nose, sending the blonde haired man flying to the floor. Bray then proceeds to jump on a weakened Jay as the two of them scuffle on the floor, fists and legs flying

Amber: Bray… stop it!  
Trudy (yells): Lex… do something!  
Lex (shakes his head): They've had this coming I'm not doing anything…

[Amber and Trudy try to step into the fight, Trudy is rewarded up a kick in the shins by Bray and she crumples to the floor. Amber yells at them and in turn Jay's hand smacks her around the face as he recoils from one of Bray's attacks

Trudy (yells): Amber! Are you okay?

[Both Bray and Jay pause momentarily as they see Trudy and Lex attending to the now unconscious Amber. Lex turns to both of them.

Lex: Nice going Jay!  
Jay: I didn't!  
Bray: Ahole!

[Bray smacks Jay one more time, sending the blond man to the floor as he hits his head squarely against the table and falls to the floor with a thud. All attention then turns back to the injured Amber

Lex (smirks): Well that was fun!

[Camera fades to black

**Scene 25 **

[The camera pans around the school's empty lobby. The front door is pushed open and two figures enter the school. The pair walk down the corridor and all we can see is their feet, one of them is wearing a pair of pink heeled boots and the other is wearing a pair of Timberland sand colour boots. As they move future into the school the sound of arguing can be heard coming from inside the canteen. The door to the canteen is pushed open which causes Bray, Jay, Lex and Trudy to look up from Amber who is still injured. The camera pans up to relieve who the strangers are

Gel: (smiles) Aww no welcome home party?

Lex: Gel?

[End Credits cut in

Season 6 (**www.s6. is based on the idea of The Tribe, the ideas for Season 6 come from the writers (The Dreamkeepers), although we claim no right to the characters, images or idea of The Tribe. Please do not attempt to pass on our hard work for this fan fiction as your own**


	17. Episode 17

** b Episode 17: Back for good? /b **

** b Scene 1 /b **

p [The camera pans around the Mallrats canteen to reveal all the Mallrats with the exception of Amber, Trudy, Bray and Tai-San. Gel is standing in the middle of the room with her friend standing in the background, with the rest of the Mallrats, still dressed in their bed clothes asking her questions.

p Ellie: So where have you been?

br Gel: (Shrugs) Urg umm…

br Ruby: (Cuts in) Nobody blames you Gel for what happened…

br Gel: (Smiles) Thanks Rub!

p [The camera moves away from Gel and the other Mallrats to Lex who is leaning against one of the tables his eyes jumping between Gel and her friend. Lex frowns before he pushes his self away from the table and moves back towards the crowd

p Lex: (Raises his voice) I have one question!

p [The room turns quiet as all eyes turn to Lex

p Gel: (Lets out a sigh) And what would that be?

br Lex: (Smirks) Oh don't worry Gel it's nothing to do with you, it's to do with your mate standing in the corner.

p [As if on cue everyone's eyes jump from Lex to the well built blonde guy standing away from the others

p Gel: (Gives the blonde a small smile before turning back to Lex Like you said he's a mate…a really good one for your information!

br Lex: Can he not speak for himself?

p [The blonde guy lets out a small laugh and moves across the room until he is standing next to Gel

p Axel: You're Lex right?

br Lex: (Frowns) Yeah what's your point?

br Axel: Oh Gel just told me a thing or two about her tribe and just by the way you acted I guessed you were Lex!

br Ram: (Laughs to Gel) I like you already

br Axel: Gee thanks…oh and I'm Axel!

p [Camera fades to black as everyone starts talking to Gel and Axel as Lex sulks in the corner

hr 

** b Scene 2 /b **

p [Camera fades in from black to Trudy's empty room, the camera pans around to the door as it is pushed opened and Trudy steps in with a sleeping Bray Jnr in her arms, as she shuts the door behind her she looks down at the sleeping boy. She moves across her room before placing him in Brady's small empty bed

p Trudy: (whispers) Your mommy is going to be just fine, don't you worry your little head, sweetheart.

p (Trudy then bends down and places a small kiss on his forehead. Walking away from the bed, Trudy then drops onto her large bed and covers her face with her hands)

p Trudy: (to herself) Why did everything have to get messed up for?

Eric: (Off screen) Cause life wouldn't be worth living for if we didn't have to work for it! 

p (As Trudy sits up to look at the new comer, Eric moves into sight before taking a seat on the edge of Trudy's bed)

p Trudy: (Frowns) How long have you been standing at the door for?

br Eric: (smiles) Long enough to know that Bray is really lucky to have you looking after him when he needs it.

br Trudy: He's family, he will always have me looking after him, just like Brady will always have Amber and Bray looking out for her and just like Felicity will always have her dad.

br Eric: (smiles) She's my whole world…which is why I'm here

p (Trudy's smile quickly falls and it is soon replaced with concern)

p Trudy: What's wrong is she ok?

br Eric: (Smiles) Yea she's fine…it's us that I want to talk about.

br Trudy: (Frowns) I don't understand what you mean.

p (Eric pushes himself up from the bed and crosses the room towards the window)

p Eric: I'm scared of how I feel for you, these feeling I have I haven't felt since I met Sara, Felicity's mother, and I feel like I'm betraying her it's only been eight months since she died giving birth to my daughter….

p (Trudy climbs of the bed and moves across the room before placing a hand on his shoulder)

p Trudy: (Sadly) I understand…I can wait till your ready.

p (Eric turns to face her and tears have formed in his eyes)

p Eric: And what if I'm never ready, you can't wait for me your whole life

Trudy: Maybe your doing me a favour, even before the virus I've always been dependent of the men in my life, even when I didn't need them, maybe it's time for me to be me.

p (Eric smiles at Trudy and places one of his hands on one of her checks)

p Eric: You are amazing.

p (Eric moves in to kiss Trudy but Trudy steps back)

p Trudy: Please don't because we know what happened last time we kissed!

p [The Camera fades to black as Eric nods in agreement and Trudy turns away from him so he doesn't see the tears rolling down her checks

hr 

** b Scene 3 /b **

p [KC steps into the school's empty lobby with his bag packed. He moves to the door and drops his bag before he walks back and looks through the canteen door and watches his tribe eating their breakfast, not one has notice he isn't there with them. KC lets out a sigh before he turns away and heads back to the school's front door. KC picks up his bag again and push's on his door before he is stopped by the sound of the canteen door opening

p Patsy: (Off Screen) Where you just going to go without saying goodbye?

p (KC closes the door before turning round to find Patsy with tears in her eyes)

p KC: Patsy?

br Patsy: I thought we were friends?

br KC: of course we are…its just that?

br Patsy: (Getting angry) Just what KC? What sort of friend leaves without saying goodbye…

p (KC drops his bag and closes the gap between the two of them)

p KC: I knew that if I had to say goodbye I wouldn't be able to do it, I wouldn't be able to leave my tribe?

br Patsy: (Frowns) And that would be a bad thing why?

br KC: There is nothing for me here Pats, everyone has someone and a reason to be here except me!

br Patsy: What about my friendship, isn't that a good enough reason to stay?

br KC: (sighs) See this is the reason why I didn't what to say goodbye!

br Patsy: (Trying to hold back the tears) Well don't let me keep you KC, if you want to leave then who am I to stop you?

br KC: (Wipes his eyes) Patsy please don't make this any harder then it is?

br Patsy (With hope in her voice) Why don't you make it easier and not leave, stay here with your friends…stay here with me, please KC don't leave me on my own, I need you!

br KC: (Frowns) You need me? Why?

br Patsy: (Going red) Umm…because your one of my only true friends, I grew up with you, it wouldn't be the same without you!

br KC: I don't know Patsy!

br Patsy: (sighs) OK...I'm only going to ask you one more time then you can go if you want. Please don't leave!

p [Camera zooms in on Patsy's tearstained face before cutting to KC's confused face before cutting to black

hr 

** b Scene 4 /b **

p [Camera fades in from black to show the natural camp in full flow, members of the tribe walking past the camera going about their everyday jobs. There is only one member of the tribe that isn't working like everyone else and that's Ved, who is sat in front of a dying fire snapping twigs. Cloe walks into shots and stands behind Ved

p Cloe: Hard at work I see?

p (Ved jumps up and throws his arms around Cloe's waist before burring his head into her neck)

p Ved: (Pulling away) When did you get back?

br Cloe: Just now but you was too bust hurting those twigs to notice!

br Ved: (Embarrassed) OH!

br Cloe: So by the looks of things you missed me?

br Ved: (Smiles) Of course I have...

p (Ved looks around the camp before his smile fades)

p Ved: Where's my brother?

br Cloe: (Looks away) He wanted to stay in the city.

p [Ved clearly hurt that his brother hasn't returned, turns away from Cloe before retaking his seat back in front of the fire. Camera zooms in on Cloe's concerned face before cutting to black

hr 

** b Scene 5 /b **

p [Camera cuts to show Sammy, pacing his room, out of nowhere he suddenly smacks his fists against his closed door before crying out in pain. Dropping to the floor he lets out a deep breathe before letting his head rest against the door

p Sammy: (Puts on a deep voice) OH and I'm Axel and I love you Gel.

Sammy: (Changes his voice to a high pitched voice) OH Axel I love you soo much.

p (Sammy then kicks the floor and cries out in frustration.)

p Sammy: Argh how could she like someone like him…of course she likes him, he's just like Ken. Barbie and Ken happy as can be.…god don't make me sick.

p [Camera zooms out, as Sammy carries on moaning about Gel; and her new friend. He smacks the door with his fist again as the camera fades to black

hr 

** b Scene 6 /b **

p [Camera fades in from black to show Patsy sitting on her bed, her head in her hands as she sighs heavily. The camera pans out to show that Patsy is surrounded by photos, of the Mallrats past and present.

p [The camera slowly moves over a series of photos, focusing individually on them

p (Photos of Bray and Amber, Lex and Tai-san, Salene and Ryan, Ved and Cloe, and KC come to pass in front of the camera. The camera stops on the photo of KC

p [The camera moves from Patsy's face back to the photo as music softly plays in the background, the music getting louder as Patsy's face breaks into a small smile at the sight of KC

p [The music playing is Blink 182 'Mutt'

p Pasty: So confused… god Cloe, I wish you were here to help me…

p [The camera moves back around to the picture of KC and remains there for the length of the song before fading to black

hr 

** b Scene 7 /b **

p [The camera fades in from black to show Gel walking along one of the school's corridor, her face showing no expressions. Sarah McLachlan – Fallen, plays throughout this scene

p Ruby Over voice: When you left things got worse, the Modes attacked Trudy and left her for dead.

br Gel OV: OH my god that's horrible

br Ruby's OV: If you think that's bad, then what the Krul tribe did to Lottie will give you nightmares, I know it does to me…

p (Gel stops in front of Lottie's room before knocking on it)

p Ruby OV: She hasn't been the same since, she wont let anyone near her

br Gel OV: I'm not surprised…

p (Lottie opens her door to find Gel standing there. Before either of them are able to say anything, Gel breaks down into tears and pulls Lottie into a tight hug)

p Gel OV: I could try talking to her, I mean I wasn't there for her when she needed me but I'm here now.

br Ruby OV: It's not your fault Gel.

p Gel: (Whispers into Lottie's ear) I'm so sorry, oh god Lottie…I am truly sorry.

p (Lottie pulls her self away from Gel)

p Lottie: (Upset) Ruby told you, didn't she?

br Gel: I asked….

br Lottie: (Cuts in) That's not the point she had no right to tell you.

br Gel: Lottie?

br Lottie: (Shouting) No just leave me alone! You left us Gel, why would you care now?

br Gel: (Crying) I'm so sorry!

p (Lottie pushes past Gel before running down the corridor, leaving Gel on her own. Gel drops to the floor and crying into her hands)

p Gel: I'm so sorry!

p Ruby OV: Don't be surprised if she doesn't want to talk about it…she's not herself anymore…she's not my little lottie anymore.

p (Camera fades to black)

hr 

** b Scene 8 /b **

p [Camera fades in to show KC pacing in his room, he is walking fast back and forth between the two ends of his room, and the camera moves to show the wear on the carpet, showing that KC has been pacing in his room long before the camera got there

p [The music of Queen - Headlong plays in the background as we see KC pace the room several more times before he stops and rests against the door frame of his room

p (KC glances at his packed bag now sitting in the corner of the room)

p KC (sighs): Why? Why did I stay when she asked?

p (KC slumps down to the floor)

p KC: Do I have feelings for her? As more than a friend? Am I…. Do I…. do I love her?

p [Camera follows KC's figure for the rest of the song before fading to black

hr 

** b Scene 9 /b **

p [Camera zooms out to show Bray and Trudy sitting around a still unconscious Amber, Bray jnr and Brady can be heard playing in the background. Worried looks grace both Trudy and Bray's faces

p Bray: I'm worried…

br Trudy: I know…

br Bray: I mean really worried…

br Trudy (nods): I know… it's written all over your face.

br Bray: Why hasn't she woken up yet?

p (Trudy puts her hand on Bray's knee supportively)

p Trudy: I don't know Bray… I really don't know…

p (Bray shrugs off Trudy's hand as he stands up and moves to the doorway)

p Bray (sighs): I can't lose her Trudy… not when I just found her again, not after all this time…

p [A stray tear falls down Bray's face, as the camera moves to show his worried looking face. Bray quickly wipes the tear away again, careful not to let Trudy see

p Trudy: She'll be fine Bray… just fine!

br Bray: How do you know that? You're not a doctor!

p [Trudy moves to where Bray is standing and puts her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at her

p Trudy (reassuringly): I know Amber, that's how I know… she's stronger than any one of us. She went through so much when you were gone… I know she's going to be just fine. And I need you to believe that.

br Bray (weakly): I do…

br Trudy (frowns): I don't believe you…

br Bray (louder): I do believe it!

p [Camera pans out on the pair of them before moving to Amber's unmoving figure and fading to black

hr 

** b Scene10 /b **

p [Cut to Ram's room. Ram is faced down on the bed with his head buried within his pillow. The audience is just able to hear Ram muttering to himself.

p Ram: Stupid, STUPID EMOTIONS! (Roughly pounds his pillow with a clenched fist)

br Ruby: (Appearing in the door frame) You know... talking to yourself is the first sign of madness.

br Ram: (Not bothering to move) I already thought we established that.

br Ruby: (Laughing, and sitting on the bed) Poor Ram, what's eating you? (Stroking the back of his head in a comforting manner)

br Ram: (Bolts upright and faces Ruby) my problems are my own. You on the other hand look for company. I therefore gather that you have something you wish to talk about.

br Ruby: Are you always this patronizing?

br Ram: You just bring it out of me.

br Ruby: Well, in that case, you're right. I do need company and someone to talk to.

br Ram: It's never anything more with women (Ram states with a wicked grin only to be met with a playful punch from Ruby), OW! (Ram proceeds to fall off the bed and lie flat on the floor, mocking Ruby's strength)

p Ruby: Oh you'll pay (Ruby jumps on top of Ram and starts to pound him with the pillow from the bed.

br Ram: ok, OK! MERCY, MERCY!

p [Both Ruby and Ram lie next to each other on the floor, breathing deeply from the battle. Ruby twists her body so that she is lying on her side and looking at Ram's face.

p Ruby: Seriously Ram, I came to talk to you about Lottie.

br Ram: What's wrong with her? (Not meeting Ruby's eyes, but stares into space instead)

br Ruby: She's distant, angry, emotional, her mood changes with a drop of a pin…

br Ram: To me, it sounds like that time of the month.

br Ruby: It's much more than that Ram. When ever I try to talk to her or get close to her, she pushed me away. She's pushing everyone away… just like you.

br Ram: (turning to Ruby with anger in his eyes) so I'm an expert on the subject?

br Ruby: You know I didn't mean it like that Ram. All I meant was that you may be able to relate to her.

br Ram: You want me to talk to her don't you?

br Ruby: It's not that simple. Yes I would like to talk to her, but I also want you to become her friend.

br Ram: I don't do friends…

br Ruby: (smiling) of coarse not.

br Ram: (frowning) you don't have some kind of ulterior motive do you?

br Ruby: (Pretending to be shocked) Why Ram! That's something you'd do.

br Ram: (chuckling) I wouldn't put it past you either.

br Ruby: Well I do want to get to know you more as well.

br Ram: You on a mission to save the leapers of the tribe or something?

br Ruby: (Getting up off the floor) something like that.

br Ram: (watches as Ruby walks towards the door) well if you want my opinion, look at her arms.

br Ruby: (pausing at the door frame and turning to face Ram) why?

br Ram: I've seen it before, depression, needing to be alone, only feel better with the infliction of pain…

br Ruby: What are you insinuating Ram?

br Ram: All I'm saying is next time you're near her, watch her. Watch her actions. Watch the way she tugs at the arms of her sleeve…

br Ruby: You're not saying…

br Ram: Look, don't conclude anything until you have evidence. I don't have evidence, but she is showing classic signs,

br Ruby: STOP! Please no more. I don't want to think of Lottie like that (quickly walking from the room, holding herself with the shock of Ram's words.

br Ram: wait Ruby I didn't mean to… DAMN:

p [Camera fades to black

hr 

** b Scene 11 /b **

p [Fade in on the camera slowly sweeping the members of the Naturals camp surrounding the fire. Slowly the camera pans to Ved sitting quietly away from the group watching the fire with a dazed look on his face. Cloe, noticing him, leaves Crows side and walks over to Ved, bending down to reach his eye level.

p Cloe: You're looking as though you have the weight of the world on your shoulders.

br Ved: (not taking his eyes from the fire, sighs deeply)

br Cloe: Do you want to talk about it?

br Ved: (roughly shakes his head)

br Cloe: Alright then (gets up and turns to walk away but is stopped by Ved as he quickly grabs her hand)

br Cloe: Do you want to go somewhere and talk?

br Ved: (nodding and follows Cloe to a secluded area)

p [Both Cloe and Ved stand in silence for about five minutes before Ved breaks the silence

p Ved: I was an awful person…

p [Cloe moves to interrupt him but is quickly shut off by Ved moving his hand to her mouth

p Ved: I can't remember everything, but what I do remember greatly outweighs all the great moments we had together.

p [Ved pauses to sit on the grass waiting for Cloe to do the same, but she remains standing creating the effect of power struggle.

p Ved: I was awful to you. I called you a "vert", I publicly humiliated you and I even left you when you told me you were pregnant (Ved voice growing softer with embarrassment).

p [Still not meeting Cloe's eyes he starts to slowly rock as he reminisces about these new found memories

p Cloe: Ved, (sitting down next to him, and speaking in a warm nurturing voice) Ved, its all in the past, and the past remains in the past.

p [Ved's rocking speed increases

p Ved: But I still left you in your hour of need, I treated you as an object, nothing more!

br Cloe: See this is where you're mistaken. You came back Ved, you came back to me.

br Ved: I am such an idiot. How could anyone be so horrible… how could I be so horrible?

br Cloe: Ved, you just need to remember more. Then you will see…

p [Cloe reaches and grasps Ved's hand and holds it towards heart. Ved slowly stops rocking and looks into Cloe's eyes. Not too far from the camp, a figure is watching them, Crow, gazing at the pair with narrow eyes. Camera fades to black

hr 

** b Scene ****12**** /b **

p [Camera fades in from black to show Axel sitting in the café by himself, the camera then moves to Lex and Ryan who nod at each other before entering the café and each pulling up a seat either side of Axel

p Lex: So… Axel…

p (Axel looks confused as he glances from Lex to Ryan and back to Lex again)

p Axel: Something I can help you with…

br Ryan: You could say that…

br Axel: So what is it…?

br Lex: What are your intentions Axel?

br Axel (frowns): My intentions? With whom… Gel?

p (Lex glances over Axel's shoulder at Ryan as he shakes his head)

p Lex: Not quite… what are your plans for your future? You know when are you leaving?

br Ryan: Lex!

br Lex: What? He is leaving… aren't you Axel?

br Axel: I am?

br Ryan: No he's not… Lex means what he asked first of all… what are your plans for the future?

p (Axel looks confused about whom he's supposed to talk to and what exactly he's supposed to answer)

p Axel: Um… to be honest I really hadn't thought about it…

br Ryan: You should do!  
br Axel: I should?

br Lex (nods): Yep…

br Axel: Can I ask why?

br Lex (shakes his head): No…

br Axel (scratches his head): I'm confused…

br Ryan: You're not the only one…

br Lex: Ryan!

br Ryan: What?

br Lex: You're not supposed to say that?

br Ryan: Say what?

p [Ryan and Lex look at each other confused, and then Axel does the same. Ryan shrugs, gets up and drags Lex out by his collar leaving behind a confused Axel who shrugs and goes back to his coffee before the camera fades to black

hr 

** b Scene ****13**** /b **

p [Camera fades in from black to show a messy kitchen and a blonde haired guy covered in flour, before moving out and showing Alice standing in the café

p Alice: Um hello?

p (Axel pokes his head through from the kitchen and smiles, flour covered clothes and face)

p Axel: You rang?

p (Alice smirks and walks through to the kitchen her jaw dropping at the sight of the mess)

p Alice: Ohmigod… what happened here?

br Axel: Um…

br Alice: It looks like a bomb went off…

br Axel (scratches his head): Yeah…

br Alice (puts her hands on her hips): Well…

br Axel: I was trying to cook…

br Alice (face softens): You made this mess trying to cook?

p (Axel looks awkward as Alice relaxes slightly and leans back against the counter)

p Axel (smiles): I was trying to make a meal to say thanks for everything, for letting me stay… but um as you can see I'm not very domesticated…

br Alice: I think that's an understatement!

br Axel: I'm sorry… I'll get it cleared up as soon as possible!

br Alice: And what do you intend for us to eat for dinner?

br Axel: There are beans… I can cook them!

br Alice: I'll tell you what… you clean the kitchen and I'll cook the dinner! With your help of course!

br Axel (smiles): Of course!

br Alice: Sound like a plan?

br Axel: absolutely!

p [Camera pans out on the messy kitchen as Alice sighs and shakes her head as she glances at Axel trying to clean up, but only succeeding in dropping a dozen eggs on the floor

hr 

** b Scene ****14**** /b **

p [The camera cuts to Slade's room to show Slade asleep on his bed, an empty bottle of vodka is laying in the middle of the room. Camera cuts to the door as it is pushed open and Ram steps in, he looks at the bottle on the floor before looking at Slade and shaking his head. Ram crosses the room towards Slade, on his way he picks up a glass of water before throwing the water over Slade, causing him to wake up

p Slade: (shouting) What the hell you playing at Ram?

br Ram: (shakes his head) Shouldn't you be asking yourself the same question?

p (Sitting up Slade grabs a towel and dries his face)

p Slade: (confused) What you talking about Ram?

br Ram: Look at yourself man, you're a good looking guy but your wasting away just cause a girl left you.

br Slade: (turns away from Ram) You don't know what I'm going through!

br Ram: You're not the first guy to have his heart broken by Ebony and you won't be the last but you can't just stop living because of her cause trust me, she's living her life still.

br Slade: I had it all planned in my head, I thought leaving the city would be good for her, starting afresh would change her…

br Ram: No one can change Ebony, not even her sisters.

p (Slade pulls his shirt on before climbing out of bed, his eyes linger on the vodka bottle for a moment before he turns back to Ram.)

p Slade: I'm a mess aren't I?

br Ram: (Shocked) where you not listening to me?

br Slade: (Grins) Oh funny!!

br Ram: No but seriously mate, you have people who care for you and if your not careful they will wash their hands of you.

br Slade: Woah…who did you still that off?

br Ram: (smiles) You…you taught me a thing or two back in liberty and now it's time for me to return the favor!

p [Ram holds his hand out and Slade accepts it, the two friends shake hands as the camera fades out

hr 

** b Scene 15 /b **

p [KC reflection appears on screen as he is seen mumbling into his mirror, as the camera pans back to show him the mumbling becomes clearer

p KC: I got to find the right words to ask her, I can't sound like an idiot… not this time!

p (KC starts to practice lines in the mirror. For each line he changes his voice several and times and then shakes his head before moving onto the next)

p KC: So Pats, how's it going? How are you today Patsy? What's hanging?

p (KC puts his head in his hands)

p KC: Focus KC… focus! So I was wondering if you could take me on a date! I want to date you! Ohmigod KC are you a fking idiot… speak properly guy!

p (KC curses several more times in the mirror)

p [Camera pans out on KC practicing his lines again, over and over, as the words become mumbles again and the camera fades to black

hr 

** b Scene 16 /b **

p [The camera fades in to show Cass lying on her bed reading a book, a knock at the door causes her to loose concentration and she puts the book down with a sigh)

p Cass: (shouts) Come in! 

p (The door is pushed in and a tearstained face Maya enters the room)

p Cass: (worried) What's wrong hun?

br Maya: (Sobs) I am so screwed…I'm in love with a guy who doesn't even care about me!

br Cass: (Nods in understandment) Bray?

br Maya: God why am I such a waste of space?

p (Cass pats the space next to her and Maya climbs onto the bed and into her friends arms)

p Cass: Your not a waste of space…you've just fallen for the wrong guy.

br Maya: A guy who has a family

br Cass: But you can't help who you fall in love with…no one can!

br Maya: I wish I was as lucky as you, Ryan is such a great guy.

br Cass: (smiles) I know!

br Maya: (Cries out) God all I can think about his him, his body, his eyes, his smile…I want him so much…

br Cass: (Sadly) But you cant have him

br Maya: I know

p [Cass pulls Maya into a tight hug as the older girl cries into her shoulder. Camera zooms out before fading to black

hr 

** b Scene 17 /b **

p [Camera shows Jay walking apprehensively towards Bray and Amber's room, as Trudy and Eric watch from the doorway of a nearby room. Jay enters the room, the camera pans around to show the unconscious Amber and Bray, who upon seeing Jay stands up and an angry look is cast on his face

p Bray: What the hell do you want?

br Jay (shrugs): I just came to see how she was…

br Bray: Came to see your handy work… huh?

p [Bray's eyes narrow at Jay who doesn't attempt to move

p Jay: You're just as much to blame… more so in fact!

br Bray: Why you arrogant, conceited… asshole!

p [Bray attempts to lunge at Jay, just as Eric and Trudy enter and stop the impending fight. Eric grabs Bray as Trudy steps in-between the pair of them

p Trudy: Can't you guys make peace? Huh?

br Bray: Back off Trudy…

br Eric: Now is neither the time nor the place… Amber is sick, she doesn't need you two playing macho man and causing more damage. I think you've done enough!

p [Bray relaxes and Eric lets him go, at the same time Jay leaves the room in a huff, whilst Trudy turns to Bray

p Trudy: Shame on you Bray... after our conversation earlier I thought you'd be different…

p (Bray opens his mouth to speak, but Trudy silences him)

p Trudy: Don't even Bray… just go back to Amber and be there for her when she wakes up!

p (Bray nods reluctantly and leaves Trudy and Eric alone, the pair of them leave the room, with both of them glancing in the direction of Bray and then Jay who is now seen storming down the corridor)

p Eric: Love's tough…

br Trudy: Tell me about it…

br Eric: I hope they make up sooner or later before hey pull the tribe apart!

br Trudy (nods): You and me both Eric!

p [The camera zooms to show Trudy's worried face before fading to black

hr 

** b Scene 18 /b **

p [Camera fades in from black, to show KC loitering at the edge of the café as Patsy sits at a table alone, staring into a cup of hot chocolate

p (KC walks up to Patsy and smiles nervously)

p KC (motions to the seat next to Patsy): This seat taken?

p (Patsy looks up at KC and shakes her head)

p Patsy: Looks empty to me…

p (KC sits down in the seat and puts his hands together nervously)

p Patsy: How have you been?

br KC: Not too bad thanks… you?

br Patsy: Fine…

p (Awkward silence ensures for a few moments)

p At the same time:

br Patsy: So did you want something?

br KC: Can I ask you something?

p (The pair of them laugh awkwardly)

p Patsy: So you were going to say?

br KC: I was going to ask you something…

br Patsy (smiles): And what was that?

br KC: Well you know me and you… and that we've become friends…

br Patsy: KC we've always been friends…

br KC: I know that… but what I mean is we've both grown up, and as people grow up things change... people change. Body parts grow; some get bigger and change shape…

p (Patsy looks confused and slightly worried)

p Patsy: Um… yeah…

br KC (scratches his head): What I meant to say was people change… and that my feelings have changed.

br Patsy: Your feelings about your body have changed?

br KC: Yeah but that's not what I was saying…

br Pasty: So what you were saying….

p (KC looks down at the floor)

p KC: I… I was going to say… that I think I've changed…

p (Patsy looks very confused and slightly disgusted)

p KC: Okay… um… I have to go…

p [KC runs away from the table like a small child, leaving Patsy behind

p Patsy: He's gone mad… completely mad!

p [Camera fades to black on Patsy shaking her head

hr 

** b Scene 19 /b **

p [The camera fades in from black to show Ruby and Ram sat close together on Ruby's bed, their legs only inches apart and we only catch part of their conversation)

p Ruby: …really going to stop drinking and sort his head out?

br Ram: That's what he said?

br Ruby: (Smiles) See its not hard to help a friend

br Ram: (Grins) OH yes wise one, I understand my path now in this world and with you as my mentor how could I wrong wrong.

br Ruby: (smirking) young one, you have much to learn

p [The two face each other before breaking into laughter. Ruby is the first to stop laughing, a puzzled expression crosses over her face before she leans forward and presses her lips against Ram, at first Ram pulls away but he then covers Ruby's hand with his own and gives her a smile before moving in to kiss her. As the kiss deepens the two forget the world around them, the camera pans around to show Salene at the door her fist ready to knock on the open door. A smile spreads over her lips as she lowers her hand and turns to leave. The camera fades to black

hr 

** b Scene 20**** /b **

p [Camera fades in from black to show a candlelit room, a small table with the remains of a meal sits in the corner of the room, as Salene and May sit cross-legged on the bed at the other end, the two of them talking in hushed voices

p Salene (sighs happily): I've missed this…

br May: What?

br Salene: You and I silly… just spending time with each other…

p (May moves her hand to hold Salene's as she smiles at her softly)

p May: l missed this too… I missed you so much…

p (May entwines her fingers through Salene's hand)

p Salene: I'm sorry that it took me so long to get to this point…

p (May shakes her head, as Salene moves her other hand and places it on May's thigh)

p May: Don't be Sal… I should have considered your feelings more, I didn't… I was the fool; I nearly threw away our relationship…

br Salene: All that matters is that we're both here…

br May: …and that we both love each other.

p (Salene and May both smile at each other as they lean in closely, their lips just inches apart)

p Salene: I'll tell you something else….

br May (smiles slyly): And what's that?

br Salene: That I missed something else…

br May (looks innocent): And what would that be?

br Salene: Do you mean I have to tell you? You can't guess?

br May: Oh I can guess… but I think I need a little reminder. It's been a while… my memory's gone rusty…

br Salene (smirks): Guess I'll have to give you a refresher then won't I?

p [Salene smirks as May as they pair of them lean in close and kiss passionately… the camera fading to black as the pair carry on, each needing the other more than they have done in a good long while

hr 

** b Scene ****21**** /b **

p [Camera fades in from black onto Lex knocking on Alice's door as he sighs like he has something on his mind. Alice can be heard telling him to come in, Lex opens the door and the camera follows him in as Alice sits and her desk and glances over at Lex, a smirk appearing on her face as she turns to face him

p Alice: Lex… to what do I owe the privilege?

br Lex: Well Alice…

br Alice: …oh I don't like that tone of voice.

br Lex (looks confused): What?

br Alice (rolls her eyes): Never mind... what did you want?

p (Lex sighs loudly before clapping his hands together like he has an important announcement to make)

p Lex: Alice… you know how a while ago we had a sheriff of the old city and you were deputy…

br Alice (shakes her head): Forget it Lex…

br Lex (frowns): Forget what, I didn't even ask you anything yet!

br Alice: If you're going to ask me to be you're deputy again you can forget it… that Alice has left the building… no wait the planet! I'm not a fool anymore!

br Lex: But we made a good team!

br Alice (laughs): No Lex… I was madly in love with you, and you being the ass that you are let me follow you around like a lost sheep.

br Lex: But…

br Alice: No Lex…

p (Alice points to the door)

p Alice: I'm not playing that game again…

br Lex: Geez woman, I was going to ask if you would help train the new army, not be deputy!

br Alice (frowns): Oh… I thought… wait a minute, what army?!

br Lex (smirks): The one I'm going to put together to squash those Krul once and for all!

br Alice: Oh… well in that case count me in…

br Lex: But you just said…

br Alice (shrugs): That was before… besides Lex, you should know that it's a woman's prerogative to change her mind. I'm surprised you haven't learnt that after being married to Tai-san all these years.

p (Lex turns to leave; Alice goes to follow him… as he rolls his eyes)

p Lex: Women!

p [Camera fades to black as Alice shoots Lex one of those looks before fading to black on the pair's laughter

hr 

** b Scene ****22**** /b **

p [The camera pans around the café to show Ruby and Ellie sitting at one of the table's drinking coffee

p Ellie: (smirks) You and Ram kissed? Like full on kissed?

br Ruby: (Going red) Yea?

br Ellie: oh…I mean Wow

br Ruby: He's changed Ellie, I know he has…

br Ellie: (Nods) I don't want to see you get hurt because…

p (The girls stop talking when Gel and Axel walk past them, once past, the girls talk in hushed voices)

p Ruby: What do you think of them two?

br Ellie: Do you mean….do I think they are together?

br Ruby: Yea? I mean it makes sense doesn't it…she leaves, meets a guy, falls in love and they decide to come back to start a family

br Ellie: (breaks into laughter) Talk about over the top Ruby? I dunno, something doesn't seem right there, I mean they are good friends but I don't think they are anything more or they would of asked for a joint room.

br Ruby: (Shrugs) Maybe they haven't don't it yet?

br Ellie: I know someone who wants to do it with Ram thou

br Ruby: Oh very funny

br Ellie: (Smirks) for me it is!

p [Ruby hits Ellie slightly on the head which in turn causes Ellie to hit her back, the two friends break out into giggles as the camera fades out to black

hr 

** b Scene ****23**** /b **

p [The camera fades in from black to show Trudy and Gel sitting on Trudy's bed in silence. Every now and again it looks like Gel is about to say something but she can't seem to get the words out

p Trudy: It's ok Gel; I don't blame you for what happened to me

br Gel: (smiles) I know you don't, but I do! I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused you.

br Trudy: (smiles back) Like I said its fine…but I do have one question?

br Gel: (Frowns) Which is?

br Trudy: What made you come back? I mean you left without saying goodbye and a lot of us didn't treat you well the day you left so what made you come back?

br Gel: (Smiles) Axel!

br Trudy: Are you two a couple?

br Gel: (laughs) God no…he found me sleeping on the streets and took me in, after a couple of days I explained why I left and he told me that running away from our problems wouldn't make them better. He asked if I wanted to return to my tribe and when I said yes, he left his own tribe to come with me.

br Trudy: (Smiles) He sounds like a good friend.

br Gel: If it wasn't for him I would properly be dead now

br Trudy: Well in that case, I'm glad he found you.

br Gel: I wish the others welcomed me back like you have.

p (Trudy puts a reassuring hand on Gel's shoulder and gives her a small smile) 

p Trudy: Give them time.

p [Gel nods as the camera fades to black

hr 

** b Scene ****24**** /b **

p [Camera zooms to show Bray holding Amber's hand in his, as her eyes start to flutter and a mumble escapes her mouth as Bray's worried frown breaks and he opens his mouth to speak

p Bray (softly): Amber… can you hear me?

p (Amber nods but doesn't speak)

p Bray: Here… have some water…

p (Amber sips some water from the cup that Bray holds to her lips)

p Bray (smiles weakly): Better?

br Amber (nods): Thanks…

br Bray: Are you okay?

br Amber (weakly): I think so, what happened?

br Bray: Long story… no need to go into it now…

br Amber (mumbles): …Jay…

p (Bray frowns as Amber struggles to find the words that she is searching for)

p Amber: Jay… wasn't he one that knocked me out… wasn't he?

br Bray (nods): But that doesn't matter now… what matters is you're back. You scared me for a while there. I thought I was going to lose you, and you want to know the worse thing was thinking that we weren't ever going to see you again… that I was never going to be able to hold you or kiss you…

p (Bray struggles to find the words to express his emotions as Amber slowly moves a hand up to his face and presses it gently against his cheek)

p Amber: Bray… I…

br Bray (shakes his head): Don't… I know what I want to say… I love you Amber… I love you and Bray jnr more than life itself; I couldn't imagine either of you not in my life…

br Amber: Me too…

br Bray: I love you so much Amber… you're my soul mate… you're my world, you and Bray jnr.

p [Amber slowly sits up and gently presses her lips to his forehead, and then his check as she works her way down slowly to his lips and presses her lips to his

p Amber (whispers): You are my world Bray!

p [Bray kisses Amber back as they're hands start to roam over each other's bodies and the camera fades to black

hr 

** b Scene 25 /b **

p [The camera pans around an empty room the door is pushed open and Axel steps in, he lets out a sigh before he drops his bag onto the floor. Crossing the room, Axel then sits himself down on the edge of the bed, he pulls a picture out from his pocket it shows himself with a younger girl and boy. The image fades and we see Gel enter her old room, nothing has changed, it's the same as she left it. Opening her bag she starts to put her stuff back the way it was before she left. Picking up her mirror she looks at her reflection before giving it a small smile. The screen fades to black

p [End credits cut in

hr 


	18. Episode 18

**Episode 18 -** **Won't somebody help me?**

**Scene 1**

[As the camera fades in from the opening credits, it pans around a burning building and inside we can hear children screaming for help. As we reach the front of the building, we see Conrad and his boys walking away each with their own smile. As Conrad walks past the camera he wipes a smug of blood from his left cheek. The camera zooms towards the burning building once more before fading from black

**Scene 2**

[Camera fades in from black to show Patsy sitting in the café by herself; she is sitting reading an old magazine. The camera moves up to show KC hovering at the edge of the doorway before moving back to an overview shot

(Patsy glances up and sees KC, she smiles but goes back to reading the magazine)

KC (muttering to himself): Just go for it wimp…

(Patsy glances up again, raises an eyebrow and then goes back to reading)

KC (still muttering): Wimp…

(Patsy stops reading and glances up at KC)

Patsy: KC, did you want something?

Kc: Um, why do you ask?

Patsy: Cos, you've been standing here staring at me for the last five minutes and its staring to creep me out!

KC: Oh…

Patsy (rolls her eyes): So did you want something?

(KC stares into space taking several deep breaths, oblivious to what Patsy is saying)

Patsy (waves her hand in front of Kc's face): Hello!

(KC still stares into space)

Patsy (angrily): KC, will you snap out of it? I'm not in the mood…

KC (blurts): Will you go out with me?

Patsy (frowns): What did you just say?

KC: I said, will you go out with me?

Patsy: Like on a date?

KC: Yeah…

Patsy: Ok…

KC: Ok?

Patsy: Yes… I said okay!

KC: How's tonight?

Patsy: Fine…

KC (smiles): Great, dinner it is then!

[Kc walks away, straight into a nearby table, before mumbling and leaving the café, as Patsy stares after him wandering what she has got herself in for before the camera fades to black

**Scene 3**

[Camera fades in from black to show Ebony sitting on the edge of bed with one of her legs dangling over the side with her diary resting on her other leg. The sound of her door being pushed open causes the camera to spin round towards the door to show Conrad standing in the open door way with a smile on his face.

Ebony: (Surprised) Conrad, when did you just back?

Conrad: Just now

(As Conrad makes his way cross the room the camera pans around him and we see Ebony closing her diary before dropping it onto the floor)

Ebony: So how can I help you?

Conrad: (Sits next to Ebony) Oh what a tempting question Ebony,

Ebony: (Laughs) what you on about?

Conrad: (Grins) well you asked how you can help me and well there is one way.

(One of Conrad's hand's slips onto Ebony's leg and slowly makes its way up towards Ebony's inner thighs but Ebony quickly jumps up)

Ebony: (shocked) What do you think your playing at?

Conrad: (stands up) Aw come on Ebony, your telling me you never thought what it would be like making love to a celebrity?

(Conrad reaches out and runs a hand over Ebony's tanned face before he lets one of his fingers linger on Ebony's lips)

Ebony: (steps back) I'm not going to jump into bed with you if that's what you're thinking?

Conrad: (Frowns) And why not?

(Conrad moves closer to Ebony again until Ebony's back is pressed against a wall and she has no where else to go)

Conrad: (Grins) You're my girl, so that means you do what I tell you to do

Ebony: It doesn't mean I have to sleep with you!

Conrad: Actually it does Ebony… (Conrad leans forward to whisper into Ebony's ear) and put it this way if you don't I wouldn't put your changes of seeing tomorrow very liking.

Ebony: Are you threatening me Conrad?

Conrad: Let's just say I'm giving you a choice, one, you became my real girl and you stay with the tribe or two you don't and you don't belong to any tribe.

(Conrad roughly kisses Ebony before he turns around and walks out)

Conrad: (Over his shoulder) I expect to see you in my room later tonight…and try to look nice!

[As Ebony's door is shut, the camera pans back to show Ebony leaning against the wall, with blood running down from her lip where Conrad bit her. Ebony tries not to cry but a tear escapes from her eye as the camera fades to black

**Scene 4**

[Camera fades in from black to show two figures lying entwined in bed, as the camera moves up the bed, we can see that the two figures are May and Salene

(Salene's hand moves from under the covers as she gingerly moves a few loose strands of May's hair away from her face)

May: Is this really happening?

Salene: What do you mean?

May (smiles): I mean I'm not dreaming am I… you and me, after all this time… we're really here… we're really back together!

(Salene gives May a look and raises her eyebrow)

May (smiles): I don't wanna pinch myself and wake up by myself again… I want to be here with you… always!

Salene: Of course it's really honey… I'm never leaving you again… well unless I have to use the bathroom… or I don't know… need some alone time!

(May sighs happily as she turns over in bed and snuggles up to Salene; Salene wraps her arm around May's waist and leans her head against May's neck)

May: I'm so happy right now… I can't believe that it's been so long…

Salene (sighs): I know…

May: I want to be with you always Sal! You know that right? I love you so much!

Salene: I love you too May… that's why I want us to have a baby!

(The room is silent apart from the soft breathing of Salene, as the camera focuses in on May's widened eyes and lack of breathing. May turns over to face Salene, finally releasing her pent up breath)

May: Say that again… I want to make sure I heard it right!

Salene: I said that I want us to have a baby… what do you think?

May: I… um… I….

[Camera focuses on May looking at Salene… as it fades to black before May can answer

**Scene 5**

[The camera pans into Bray and Amber's bedroom. Bray is lying on the bed balancing Bray Jr on his knees.

Bray: Alright, keep balanced, that's it. You're getting stronger aren't you

(Bray Jr gurgles with happiness as Amber walks into the room)

Amber: (smiling at the scene before her) I think its time for someone's nap

Bray: But I'm not tired!

Amber: (laughing) I wasn't talking to you!

Bray: I know, but he's not tired either!

(Bray Jr gives a huge yawn)

Amber: I think he's telling you otherwise

Bray: Fine then.

(Bray Lifts Bray Jr off his knees and passes him to Amber. Amber then puts

Bray Jr in his crib)

Amber: (kissing Bray Jnr's forehead) Sweet Dreams

(Amber crawls onto the bed and lies down next to Bray)

Bray: You look tired yourself.

Amber: That's an understatement

Bray: Is your head better?

Amber: Yeah, I don't really feel it anymore.

(They both lie in silence for a while, then Amber moves over to Bray and holds him

close)

Amber: Bray, I've been thinking…

Bray: That's never good

Amber: (sarcastically) Ha, ha, very funny. No seriously, I was thinking about how we

don't get to spend much time as a family. I know that's not really possible in this world,

but I want our son to know that we'll be there for him and each other.

Bray: It's now on the top of my agenda. (Kissing Amber on the cheek)

(Amber settles closer to Bray and rests her head on his chest)

Amber: I can hear your heartbeat.

Bray: Does it sound normal?

Amber: A bit irregular, but that's how I like it.

Bray: Since we were on the subject of family, where do you see us going?

Amber: (looking into Bray's eyes) What do you mean?

Bray: Like, have you ever thought about extending our family?

Amber: (Sitting bolt upright) WHAT?

Bray: Ok ok. Nice to know where you stand.

Amber: No, please Bray, don't get me wrong, I love Bray Jr and I love you, but the idea

of having more kids scares me

Bray: Kids scare you?

Amber: Not kids specifically, the idea of having more kids

Bray: You mean the pregnancy and the labor don't you?

(Amber nods)

Bray: But I'm here now

FLASHBACK: (Amber has a flash back to when she was pregnant with Bray Jr)

_Amber: If I hadn't doubted you all that time ago, we never would have been apart and_

_we're never going to be again are we Bray? (Bray shakes his head) Because I need you,_

_now more than ever._

_(Amber and Bray kiss)_

_Bray: We are going to make a world that is safe and fine for our baby to grow up in. I_

_swear it..._

END FLASHBACK

Bray: You went away for a second. What's on your mind?

Amber: You left. I know that it wasn't your choice, but you left me and you swore you

wouldn't.

Bray: there's no Chosen or Technos to worry about now

Amber: But there's the Kruls and there will only be more.

(Bray Jr begins to cry, Amber goes over and picks him up and holds him close)

Amber: (whispering) besides, what happened last time with the bleeding, I might not be

able to have anymore children

Bray: (leaves the bed and hugs Amber from behind and puts a hand on Bray Jnr's head)

Don't talk like that. You are perfect.

Amber: Thank you but do you mind if we talk about this later? I think Junior's hungry.

[Amber kisses Bray and then takes Bray Jr with her to the kitchen area. Bray watches

after her with a confused and sad look on his face. The camera then fades to black

**Scene 6**

[The camera moves around the city towards the small market area that remains in the city. The audience can see Tai-San moving through the street carrying a small basket of herbs and fruit that she was able to buy. As we walks through the street she sees a member of her tribe, the Nightwind, leaning against a wall clutching his stomach in pain.

Tai-San: What happened to you?

Xegus: It was the Kruls!

Tai-San: The Kruls? But how did they know where we were?

Xegus: There were too many. I don't remember much. I was hit unconscious.

Tai-San: Xegus, this is important. What happened to the tribe? What happened to Emerald and

West?

Xegus: I'm not sure. (Wincing with a new bought of pain).

Tai-San: Think Xegus. THINK!

Xegus: All I remember is some of them joining the Kruls!

Tai-San: Did they kill the rest? What happened to them?

Xegus: The rest of us are leaving Melbourne. Tonight!

[Tai-San is shocked by this news as the camera focuses on her face and fades.

**Scene 7**

[As the camera fades in from black we see Lottie run a hand through her long brown hair. As the camera pans out, we see that Lottie is standing in front of a smashed mirror, bits of glass lay on the floor and one of the pieces rests in Lottie's other hands. Blood is running down from her arm and dripping onto the pale carpet. As Lottie lets the piece of glass drop to the floor the camera zooms in on the blood stained glass smash into smaller pieces on the floor. The intro to Natalie Merchant – My skin, starts up. The camera travels back up to Lottie and we see fresh tears building up in Lottie's eyes before she turns away from the mirror

_Take a look at my body_

_Look at my hands_

_There's so much here that I don't understand_

_Your face say these promises_

_Whispered like prayers_

_I don't need them _

(Lottie walks out of her room with her hand supporting her bleeding arm. As she makes her way along the corridor more tears fall from her eyes)

_Because I've been treated so wrong_

_I've been treated so long_

_As if I'm becoming untouchable_

_Well content loves the silence_

_It thrives in the dark_

_With fine winding tendrils_

_That strangle the heart_

_They say that promises sweeten the blow_

_But I don't need them, no_

_I don't need them_

(Lottie stops at a door, she takes a deep breathe before bringing one hand up to knock on the door. The camera cuts to the other side of the door and we see, Ruby making her way towards the door with a bottle of water in her hand. As she gets closer to the door, the who scene slows down and as Ruby opens the door, the bottle of water slips out of hand and drops to the floor)

_I've been treated so wrong_

_I've been treated so long_

_As if I'm becoming untouchable_

_I'm the slow dying flower_

_In the frost killing hour_

_Sweet turning sour and untouchable_

Lottie: Help me…please

_Oh, I need the darkness_

_The sweetness_

_The sadness_

_The weakness_

_Oh, I need this_

_I need a lullaby_

(Ruby moves toward with her arms open and Lottie falls into her friends embrace, pulling Ruby to the floor. As Ruby rocks the younger girl, she can't stop the tears falling from her own eyes)

_Angel sweet love of my life_

_Oh, I need this_

_I'm the slow dying flower_

_In the frost killing hour_

_Sweet turning sour and untouchable_

[As the camera pans out on the two girls, the song fades away until all we can hear is the two friends crying before the camera cuts to black

**Scene 8**

[As the camera fades in from black it pans around the school's kitchen to show Gel standing at one of the counters making herself a drink. From behind her, the kitchen door is pushed open and Bray walks in with a crying Bray Jnr in his arms. Gel watches as Bray opens a cupboard and pulls one of Bray Jnr bottles out, nearly dropping the bottle

Gel: (smiles) Need a hand?

(Bray turns to look at her, before nodding and holding out Bray Jnr)

Bray: Thanks

Gel: (shrugs) It's no problem…(looks down at Bray Jnr) Hey Cutie, you properly don't recognise me do ya? I used to look after you back at the Mall?

(Bray Jnr lets out a small giggle as he pulls at Gel's long curled hair)

Bray: Amber never said

Gel: (Confused) About what?

Bray: (Shaking the bottle) That you used to look after Bray…

Gel: (Cutting in) and Brady

Bray: but why you?

Gel: (smiles) well someone had to stay behind while the others tried to save the city and I guess I wasn't good at anything else, then looking after the kids.

(Bray walks over to Gel and places the bottle of the counter)

Bray: You're good at it tho…he likes you.

Gel: (Whispers) Well I'm glad someone does

Bray: (Places a hand on Gel's shoulder) Wounds take awhile to heal Gel, and what you did isn't as bad compared to what some of the others have done, just give it time.

Gel: Thanks Bray.

(Bray picks the bottle back up and holds it out to Gel)

Bray: You wanna feed him?

[Gel smiles and takes the bottle from Bray. As the camera zooms out Gel and Bray break out into conversation as Bray Jnr drink's his milk

**Scene 9**

[The camera pans to Maya and Kaden's room. Maya is fiddling with her hair absentmindedly picking at the stray hairs. Bray walks in and smiles at Maya.

Bray: You know Maya we haven't really talked since we got here

Maya: (looking up at Bray) I know, its been awhile

Bray: I know I haven't exactly been tentative to you and Kaden, but getting Amber back its

just… (takes a deep sigh) everything feels like its fallen into place

Maya: I understand

Bray: (bending down and kissing Maya's forehead) You always do.

[Bray puts a hand on Maya's shoulder and walks from the room. The camera pans to show packed bags under Maya's bed and tears welling in her eyes.

**Scene 10**

[Camera fades in from black to reveal a single tall gold candle burning, as the camera pans out, we see Tai-San sitting behind the candle with an expressionless face

Emerald OV: Welcome to the Nightwind tribe, Tai-San, we only have one rule you are never allowed to speak about our whereabouts to anyone else

(Tai-San blinks a couple of times to hold back the tears which are threatening to escape)

West OV: If you ever need anything just come to me ok?

Tai-San OV: Thanks West

West OV: I'm more then happy to help a pretty girl like you

(As tears roll down her cheek, Tai-San doesn't even try to wipe them away)

Emerald OV: OH my god I've never laughed so much in my life

Tai-San OV: West isn't going to be too impressed when he finds out what you're done

Emerald OV: That boy needs to relax now and then, he's always so stressed

Tai-San OV: That is true, and it's nice to hear you laugh again

Emerald OV: Haven't had much to laugh about for awhile

Tai-San OV: Everything will work out in the end I promise

Emerald OV: I know they will, now that I have you as a friend

(Tai-san picks up a photograph of West, Emerald and herself hugging each other)

Tai-San: (sobs) Oh please West and Emerald, please tell me your ok, please tell me your safe and looking after each other. Why didn't you come to me for help, you know I would come within a heart beat to help you guys and the others?

[As Tai-san clutches the photo up against her chest, the camera zooms back onto the candle before fading to black

**Scene 11**

[A camera fades in from black to show a dark empty ally. As the camera pans around we can hear running footsteps becoming louder as they near the ally. Out from the shadows, a cloaked figure steps out, their face is completely covered. The running stops and is replaced with a slower walk. The camera turns away from the hooded figure and standing at the other end of the ally is Ebony. The camera zooms in on Ebony who has tears running down her face, she then breaks out into a fast run and as the strangers arms wrap around her, she sobs into their shoulder

Stranger: (whispers) Ebony what's the matter

Ebony: (Through gasps of breath) He's disgusting, you can't make me stay another minute, I wanna return to my old tribe, I want to be a Mallrat again.

Stranger: (angry) That wasn't the deal Ebony, you promised you would do anything for me…(Raisers their voice) You promised…remember?

Ebony: (In a small voice) How could I forget?

Stranger: (Pulls away from the embrace) Well make sure you don't

(Ebony steps back and wipes away her tears)

Stranger: What happened to the Ebony I used to know, the one who would do anything for power

Ebony: (lets out a small forced laugh) She's still here…somewhere

Stranger: Well you better get your act together, he can't suspect anything!

Ebony: (shakes her head) I can't…I won't do what he wants me to do…please don't make me!

(The stranger steps forward and places a reassuring hand on her shoulder)

Stranger: (in a softer voice) What is it Ebony…what does he want you to do?

Ebony: (Turns her face away) He wants me to sleep with him…how can I, when everything about him makes me sick?

Stranger: I know it's not nice, but if it's the only way you can get closer to him, you have to do it. Just do what I do, block it out, pretend your not there, image your somewhere else, with someone you care about.

Ebony: I can't, please don't make me!

Stranger: (Raisers their voice) Ebony, you can't let me down, I need you to do this for me!

(Ebony nods as she wipes her tears away again)

Stranger: Good! Now what else have you found out since are last little get together?

[The camera pans out as Ebony starts telling the stranger all she knows, but we can't hear what their saying. The camera fades to black

**Scene 12**

[A Camera cut to Lex looking very suspicious, he is standing is a shady corner with a long black coat on, his back pressed against the wall. The camera then cuts to a nearby doorway where voices can be heard

Gel: So I'll see you later Axel!

Axel: You got it! Catch ya later!

[Axel then leaves the room and the camera follows him down the corridor, before flipping back to show Lex leaving from his position, a dubious look on his face

Lex: I don't trust you… you're up to something I know you are, and I'm going to find out what you're up to if it's the last thing I do!

[Axel can be seen glancing over his shoulder as the camera shows Lex ducking into a crevice before he is seen, Axel shrugs and carries on walking, as Lex moves out of the shadows and carries on following Lex

**Scene 13**

[Camera fades in from black to show the café area, Cass can be seen carrying a couple of coffee cups over to a table where Ryan is waiting for her, you can see that her bump has become more pronounced and it is obvious that she is pregnant. Ryan gets up when he sees Cass approaching, Cass sighs and rolls her eyes

Ryan: Let me help you!

Cass (angrily): I can manage… I'm pregnant, I'm not an invalid!

(Ryan sighs and sits down)

Ryan: I was only trying to help!

(Cass puts down the coffee cups and sits down opposite Ryan)

Cass: I know… it's just that you're always trying to help nowadays! It's driving me insane!

Ryan: I don't mean to be like that… you know I worry!

Cass: I know sweetie and it's part of why I love you so much, it's just that I'm worried enough about the baby without you worrying about me as well! Do you know what I mean!

(Ryan nods slowly and lays his hand on Cass's)

Ryan: I can't help but remember what it was like when Sal was pregnant!

Cass: Ryan… you've never really talked to me about that time in you life… don't you think it's about time that you did… so that I can understand what you're going through?

Ryan (nods): The only reason I didn't discuss it was because the more I talk about it, the more real the baby becomes and it makes me think how different things might have been and how I wouldn't necessarily be here with you, my child would be almost 5 by now Cass… five!

(Cass moves her chair around to Ryan's and puts her hand on his small bump)

Cass: I know things didn't turn out the way you had expected… but we're here together now! And our baby will be with us soon!

Ryan: …I know! Salene wasn't as far as long as you are, she was barely three months I think, she wasn't even showing… that was the last I knew before I was taken away… all I knew was at the time she'd pretty much gone nuts! I didn't know what had happened to my baby until I heard through someone when I was incarcerated… I didn't know she'd lost the baby… and when I heard my world crumbled… my whole world. And you see, you're my whole world now! And I can't see you crumble…

(Cass sighs sadly as she wipes a stray tear away from Ryan's cheek)

Cass: All I'm asking is a little more space… I'm not an incubator; I have needs as a person as well… okay?

Ryan (nods): Deal…

Cass (smiles): Now how about we go for a walk? We haven't done that in ages…

Ryan: I'd like that… I'd like that a lot!

[The camera zooms in on Ryan's hand resting protectively on Cass's bump before fading to black

**Scene 14**

[Camera cuts to show Patsy and Cass sitting in Cass and Ryan's bedroom, Patsy is sitting cross-legged while Cass struggles to get comfortable

Patsy (laughs): I can't believe how big your bump has gotten! You look like you're ready to explode!

Cass: Tell me about it! And there's still a couple of months left to go… I'm going to be humongous by the time this baby arrives!

(Patsy laughs half-heartedly as Cass looks at her concerned)

Cass: But that's not why you came to see me, is it?

Patsy (shakes her head): No it isn't…

Cass: So do you wanna tell me what it is you wanted to talk about?

Patsy: Well, it's a little embarrassing….

Cass: It can't be that bad…

Patsy: Yeah well, I'm nervous… KC asked me out!

Cass (raises an eyebrow): On a date?

Patsy: Yeah…

Cass (smiles): So why are you nervous?

Patsy: Well because it's KC… I've known him most of my life, he's been one of my best friends… and I said yes, but I don't want to throw our friendship away…

Cass: Do you like him… I mean as more than a friend?

Patsy (nods shyly): Yeah… I do…

Cass: So you owe it to yourself to give this thing a chance… right?

Patsy (smiles): Yeah I do…

Cass: And you and KC have been through really bad things, and you're still friends?

Patsy: Yes…

Cass: So if it goes wrong… you're still going to be friends… right?

Patsy: I think so…

Cass: So…

Patsy: I'm just being silly aren't I?

Cass (shakes her head): No…

Patsy: Oh… doesn't mean I can't be nervous though… does it?

(Cass moves to put a hand on Patsy's shoulder)

Cass: You wouldn't be human if you didn't… now have you decided what you're wearing?

Patsy: Oh god… I hadn't even thought about that!

Cass: Well I guess we had better get started then!

[Patsy and Cass can be heard laughing as the camera fades to black

**Scene 15**

[Camera fades in from black to show Lottie and Ruby sat on Trudy's bed, Trudy is leaning against the wall opposite them. Both Lottie and Ruby have tears in their eyes, while Trudy is trying to hold back her own

Ruby: (Disgusted) They had no right to do that to you Lottie, don't blame yourself!

Lottie: (in tears) I should of stopped them, I should of fought back…I should of hurt them, like they hurt me!

(Trudy moves across the room and knees down in front of Lottie and takes one of her hands into her own)

Trudy: What they did to you was terrible Lottie, but we can't change that now, the only thing we can do is to help you move on…and I don't think it's possible for you to move on while in the city?

Ruby; (Confused) What you saying Trudy?

Trudy: Lottie, I think you need to move out of the city, I'm sure the Naturals tribe will let you stay with them?

Ruby: (Angry) You want her to run away

Trudy: (nods) Yes, when I escaped the Chosen I couldn't cope in the city, not knowing what they had done to me, or that they had my daughter, so Bray sent me to stay with Amber and it helped, it helped me move on, it made me stronger.

Lottie: (Nods) I wanna do it? I wanna be the girl I was back in Liberty…I don't want to be scared anymore.

Ruby: Then I'm coming with you!

Lottie: (smiles) Thank you!

[Ruby pulls the younger girl into a tight embrace and the camera fades out to back

**Scene 16**

[Camera fades in from black to show Tai-san sitting at her dressing table putting her hair up into a new style, Lex can be seen walking in through the door and slumping on her bed

Tai-san (turns around to face Lex): Did you want something?

Lex (lays down on the bed and doesn't move): Well that's a nice way to say hello to your husband!

Tai-san (Roll her eyes): Stop playing games Lex… what's up?

Lex (sits up): That new guy… the one Gel brought back… Alex… I don't trust him!

Tai-san (turns back to the mirror): You mean Axel right?

Lex: Huh?

Tai-san: His name is…Axel!

Lex: Yeah right!

(Tai-san sighs and gets up off of her chair, moving to her wardrobe as she starts to rummage through the wardrobe)

Tai-san: And what is it that you don't like about him?

Lex: Urgh just everything… I have nothing on him yet… but I will!

Tai-san: So you're following him then?

Lex (frowns): How'd you know?

Tai-san: Lex… I've been married to you for too long… I know you better than you know yourself sometimes!

Lex: So…

Tai-san: So… give the guy a break, until he gives you something to make you distrust him… try being a human being Lex… try trusting someone!

Lex: Like the way you trust me?

Tai-san (shakes her head): I do trust you Lex…

Lex: Then why won't you make up your mind… about us?

(Tai-san pulls out a silk dress as she looks at Lex and shakes her head)

Tai-san: I have made up my mind Lex… I've known what I wanted for some time!

Lex: And?

Tai-san: I'm not telling you Lex!

Lex: Why the hell not?

Tai-san: When you start to act like the grown man that you are I will tell you… but until you can prove to me that you're ready to start acting like an adult… but until that time you won't have my answer about our future…

[Tai-san walks out of the room, leaving behind a confused Lex who falls face down into the bed as the camera fades to black

**Scene 17**

[The Camera focuses and zooms out of a bed spread to reveal that it is Cass and Ryan's room. Patsy is sitting on the bed with Maya and Cass holding various make up items including eyeliner. Maya bends to Patsy and start to apply eyeliner.

Maya: She's a blinker!

Patsy: What?

Cass: A blinker means that you can't keep control of your blinking while someone applies makeup

to your eyes!

Patsy: Wouldn't it be easier just to say "that you blink a lot"?

Cass: But then we wouldn't be able to use our cool lingo!

[All three of them burst into laughter. The giggling slowly dies as Patsy suddenly looks pale.

Maya: Patsy? Are you ok?

Cass: What's wrong?

Patsy: I just realized, I'm going on a date. A REAL date. You know, stuff that happens in the

movies.

Cass: Well I wouldn't get your hopes up, you know that it's really over rated.

Patsy: Oh I know. It's exciting. Only I never thought that it would be with KC (giggling)

Maya: (matching her excitement) Really? I could tell there was something there.

Cass: Me too. I had to be told that there was something between me and Ryan before I knew

anything.

Patsy: I hope you guys are right. I look around here though and everyone seems to be pairing

off.

Cass: It's true, we just need to find someone for you Maya

Maya: Oh don't please (looking away)

Patsy: Ok ok, focus people! What are you going to do with my hair?

Cass: I'm thinking up

[The Camera leaves the room with the girls arguing over Patsy's hair style.

**Scene 18**

[The camera fades in from black to show Eric lying on the floor playing with Felicity, making the small child break out into laughter every couple of seconds. The camera pans around the library to show Maya reading Kaden a story but Kaden doesn't look really interested

Maya: (crossly) Kaden do you want me read you this or not.

Kaden: (smiles) Yea! It's my favourite book in the whole world

(Eric looks over and gives him a smile)

Eric: So you into stories then?

Kaden: Yea love them!

Eric: When I was your age I used to love stories, still do

Kaden: My brother used to tell me the bestest stories ever, every night it would be different but it would always end the same with me saving the day.

(Maya wraps an arm around the younger boy and pulls him closer)

Eric: (Smiles) well when every Maya wants a break you could always come to me for stories!

Kaden: (Grins) Really?

Eric: (Laughs) of course, I wouldn't of said it otherwise

Maya: (mouths) Thank you

[Eric gives her a small smile in return before turning back to his daughter. Kaden rests his head onto Maya's shoulder as she carries on reading the story. The camera fades to black

**Scene 19**

[The camera focuses in on a lamp in the room and pans out to show Patsy and KC sitting opposite each other, the table laid with dinner as the two of them look at each other across the table, both appearing nervous

Patsy: That was wonderful KC… where'd you learn to cook like that?

KC: I didn't… I mean, I don't cook… I enlisted the help of some of the others…

Patsy: Oh…

KC: I hope that doesn't mean you think of any less of me because I can't cook…

Pasty: Of course not…

(There is awkward silence between the pair of them for several minutes)

Patsy: Is this weird? I mean do you feel weird?

KC (nods): Oh yeah… I mean we've been friends for ages, but never, you know…

Patsy: Been on a date?

KC: Yeah… it's weird.

Patsy: That's what I was saying!

KC: Yeah…

(More silence ensues)

Patsy: So um… it's getting late…

KC: You have to go?

Patsy: I think maybe I should, I'm kind of tired…

KC: Okay... do you want me to walk you back?

Patsy (laughs): It's okay… it's just across the hallway, I think I can find my own way… but it was sweet of you to ask. I'll talk to you tomorrow… okay?

KC (nods): Okay… um, have a good night!

Patsy: Night!

[Patsy leaves the room as KC sighs and sits down with his head in his hands, and the camera fades to black

**Scene 20**

[The camera pans into show Ruby standing in front of a closed door, she has now changed into travelling clothes. She takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. As the door is pushed open, she gives Ram a smile

Ram: (Confused) You going somewhere?

Ruby: (nods) Yea, Lottie and myself are leaving.

Ram: (shocked) What why?

Ruby: It's Lottie, she needs to get out of the city, I can't really explain why, it's up to Lottie who she tells!

Ram: But you are coming back aren't you?

Ruby: (Smiles) Of course I am, I just don't know when.

Ram: (Frowns) When you leaving.

Ruby: As soon as Lottie is ready.

Ram: OH

(The pair stand in silence for a couple of seconds as Ram processes what he's just been told)

Ram: Do you have time to talk before you go?

(Ruby shakes her hand but reaches out for Ram's hand)

Ruby: We can talk when I get back…I promise!

Ram: (Looks away) Don't make promises you can't keep

Ruby: You should know I never do!

Ram: Take care of yourself

Ruby: (Grins) shouldn't I be telling you that?

Ram: very funny.

Lottie Off screen: Ruby you ready?

(Ruby turns back to Ram and gives him a small smile)

Ruby: I'll see ya when I get back!

Ram: you can count on it.

[Ruby leans forward and places a small kiss on his cheek before turning away. As she walks away the camera fades to black

**Scene 21**

[Camera fades in from black to show Lex and Alice walking around one of the empty school rooms that they have now converted to a training room, Lex is punching a bag as Alice leans against the wall and watches

Alice: You don't change you know that?

(Lex carries on punching the bag and ignoring Alice)

Alice (yells): I said…

(Lex stops punching the bag and turns to face Alice)

Lex: I heard you the first time… I ain't deaf woman!

(Alice shoots Lex a dirty look)

Alice: Asshole!

Lex: What I'd do?

Alice: You're just being your usual self… that's what!

Lex: What the hell is it with you women today? Does everyone have their period or something?

Alice (whacks Lex around the head): Mind you're manners!

Lex: What the hell is your problem Alice?

Alice (smirks): You are Lexie babe! You ain't the sheriff of this town anymore… get use to it!

[As Alice leaves the room, a frustrated Lex goes back to punching the bag the camera focusing in on him before fading to black

**Scene 22**

[Camera shows Tai-san and a cloaked figure talking in a dark alleyway, the camera moves closer to Tai-san and the other figure who we can see is Emerald of the Nightwind tribe

Emerald: It's dangerous in the city now… it's not safe for anyone anymore…

Tai-san: So what are you saying… about the Nightwinds?

Emerald: It's not like we're splitting up… well not those of us that are left!

Tai-san (frowns): Left… what do you mean?

Emerald: I mean West… he's joined the Krul's, he split the tribe, those of us that were able to get away with our lives have been in hiding…

Tai-san: Oh dear… I had no clue!

(Emerald nods and there is an awkward silence between the two of them)

Tai-san: West… I just can't believe it!

Emerald (frowns): Don't give me that Tai-san, you've always know West was a two-timing scumbag…

Tai-san: I wouldn't say that!

Emerald: Please!

Tai-san: What the hell is your problem Emerald?

Emerald: Nothing… I guess maybe I'm just pissed that my tribe has been split and that people I trusted have turned their backs on me and that now I'm being forced to leave the city… maybe that's why I'm pissed!

Tai-san: You're leaving?

Emerald (nods): It's not safe here anymore… you should get out…

Tai-san (shakes her head): I'm sorry for everything that happened to you Emerald, and I'm sorry that you seem to think I had something to do with it…

Emerald (sighs): It's not you Tai-san; it's the Krul's that are the problem. Listen I have to get going, the rest of the tribe are leaving tonight… you take care, and deal with that moron West if you get the chance…

[Emerald and Tai-san embrace quickly before Emerald makes her exit and leaves a sullen looking Tai-san behind

**Scene 23**

[Camera fades in from black to show Slade and Jay sitting outside the Mall, Jay appears to be down in the dumps and throws a stone at a stray cat passing by as Slade laughs and hands Jay the bottle of whiskey he is drinking from

Jay: Thanks dude!

Slade: You looked like you could use it more than me!

Jay: My life sucks!

Slade: You wanna go have some real fun?

Jay (raises an eyebrow): What did you have in mind?

Slade: I know a place where the girls are hot and more than willing to satisfy a guy if you get what I mean?

Jay (smirks): And where is this place?

Slade: Back of a little bar that I know… it's not far, and the best thing is the booze and girls are cheap!

Jay: Oh I like the way you think… lead the way wise one!

[Slade and Jay laugh out loud as they stagger down the street making a huge noise as they bump into things and yell at people in their way, the camera follows them before it fades to black

**Scene 24**

[Ruby and Lottie are shown in the Canteen with their bags over their shoulders.

Sammy: Do you guys really have to go?

Ruby: Sammy, you know that it's for the best, the naturals are very kind to be taking both of us.

Sammy: (kicking his foot at the floor) yeah I know. I'll miss you both. (Gives Ruby and hug and

goes to hug Lottie, as he is hugging Lottie he kisses her cheek and whispers) Keep safe.

[Sammy sprints from the room leaving Lottie a little embarrassed.

Gel: You two will be back in no time!

Trudy: We will miss you, and remember that your family is always here for you.

[Ruby takes Lottie's hand and leads her to the door, giving a small wave as they head out Ram quickly runs from his room and presses a small package into Ruby's hand and walks away. Ruby gives a confused look at the package, and puts it in her pocket.

Ruby: Bye guys, we will be back

Lottie: (looking towards Sammy's room) soon…

[Camera cuts to black

**Scene 25**

[The camera fades in from black to show Ebony dressed in a dressing gown walking along the corridor. She walks up to a door and knocks three times before entering. The room is dark only lit by a couple of candles. Conrad comes out from his bathroom with a towel wrapped about his waist

Conrad: (Grins) Glad you came to your senses Ebony.

Ebony: (undoing her dressing gown) There was no question really, I was just surprised!

Conrad: (Moves forward) Can we skip the small talk?

[Ebony nods as Conrad moves closer and bends down to kiss her neck. The camera zooms in on Ebony's emotionless face before fading to black

**Scene 26**

[As the camera fades in from black the intro to Mika – Over my shoulder starts to play. The camera pans around an empty street and out from a dark ally steps Lottie and Ruby

Over my shoulder, running away,

Feels like I'm falling, losing my way

(Ruby looks worriedly over at Lottie who has no facial expression on her face, Ruby tries to reach out and place a reassuring hand on the younger girl but Lottie moves further away)

Cold and dry,

Cold and dry.

(Ruby lets out a dishearten sigh and she tries to blink back the tears which are threatening to escape from her eyes. As the image of Ruby and Lottie fades away, the camera pans around a darken bedroom)

Fog out my daylight, torture my night,

Feels like I'm falling, far out of sight,

(As the camera zooms in we see two bodies moving under the covers, a hand reaches out from beneath the covers and pulls them down a bit, we see Conrad roughly kissing Ebony with his eyes shut while Ebony on the other hand has her eyes open and a single tear runs down her cheek)

Cold,

Drunk,

Tired,

Lost.

(As the scene of Ebony and Conrad fades away it is replaced with another darken room. As the camera pans around the room we see Jay being led over to a large double bed by a slim girl who is only wearing hot pants and a tight fitting top, in Jay's other hand he is holding a bottle of bear)

Over my shoulder, running away,

Feels like I'm falling, losing my way,

(The girl pushes Jay onto the bed before she climbs onto his lap and starts to kiss his neck while undoing his top, Jay shows no interest in the girl as he takes another sip from his beer)

Cold, dry,

Cold and dry.

(The scene cuts back to Lottie and Ruby who are now at the city outskirt, Lottie stops in her tracks and looks back at the city, Ruby gives her a reassuring smile but Lottie doesn't return one back and the two set off again)

Fog out my daylight, torture my night,

Feels like I'm falling, far out of sight,

(The camera cuts back to Ebony and Conrad. Conrad is now fast asleep wrapped up in the bed covers, while Ebony on the other hand is standing in the corner of her room, with her dressing gown on staring out of the bedroom window with a glass of wine in one hand, she casts Conrad one more look before downing the glass of wine)

Cold,

Drunk,

Cold and drunk.

[The camera fades to black and the end credits roll


	19. Episode 19

**Scene 1**

[The camera pans slowly from the outside of the school. It is clear from the city streets that chaos has taken over. Small fires burn with small groups of kids huddled around them for warmth. The camera zooms towards a window of the school and into Tai-San's room. Tai-San is in bed sleeping. Lex softly knocks on the door and carrying a tray. Tai-San stirs and wakes from her sleep

Tai-San: What is that?

Lex: Breakfast

Tai-San: (frowns) Breakfast?

Lex: Yeah breakfast

Tai-San: This is a first

Lex: (putting the tray down on the bed) and it's not the last

Tai-San: Thank you

Lex: Not a problem babe, oh I mean, Tai-San.

Tai-San: (In a serious tone) Ok, what's going on?

Lex: Nothing!

Tai-San: Seriously Lex, your creeping me out

Lex: I just want to make you happy

Tai-San: well right now you're not making me happy

Lex: (angry) I go to all this effort to make you breakfast in bed, just trying to prove to you that I

am "adult" enough

Tai-San: (matching Lex's anger) You call this effort? Lex, making breakfast in bed is not effort!

It's a sign of love and appreciation that you have for a person. And how can you think this would

make you an adult?

Lex: I don't know! I just want to be with you Tai-San

Tai-San: Well right now I don't want to be with you, so please leave!

Lex: No!

Tai-San: What?

Lex: I said no! You and I are going to talk about this now!

Tai-San: There is nothing to discuss Lex

Lex: Yes there is, I want to try for you Tai-San, but it seems that throughout the time that I've

know you, I've always had to try for you. Not that you're not worth it, but I want to be myself

with you. You loved me for who I was and I'm hoping that you still do.

Tai-San: There you go Lex. That was thinking just like an "adult"

[Camera locks on Tai-San's face and fades to black

**Scene 2**

[Camera fades in from black to show Patsy lying on her bed with her pillow clutched to her chest, she let's out a deep sigh and smiles, she closes her eyes and the image of KC at their date laughing the night before fills the screen. Patsy reopens her eyes, and turns onto her side

Patsy OV: Who would of ever thought? Me and KC…

[As Patsy closes her eyes again the camera fades to black

**Scene 3**

[Camera fades in from black to show Darryl sitting crossed legged on his bed with his note pad resting on his lap. Coloured pencils and other drawing equipment lay on the bed around him. The camera zooms in to show that Darryl is colouring in a picture of Maya and Kaden. A cough from behind the camera causes Darryl to look up

Darryl: (Frowns) Can I help you?

(Camera pans around to show Axel leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed)

Axel: (Nods) Your Darryl right?

Darryl: As far as I'm aware I am

Axel: (rolls his eyes) Funny!

(Darryl nods before he returns to his picture. Axel makes his way across the room and watches as Darryl works at his picture, after a couple of minutes of silence, Darryl stops colouring in)

Darryl: Do you know how annoying that is?

Axel: (Innocently) What?

Darryl: (Looks up) Standing over someone when their trying to concentrate

Axel: (Sits on the bed) You look cute when your concentrating and your amazing at drawing…you think you can draw me?

(The comment seems to go through one ear and out of the other as Darryl turns over to a blank page)

Darryl: (smiles) Course I can…but don't you want one with you and Gel together?

Axel: (Shocked) Me and Gel? You are joking right?

Darryl: (Laughs) Sorry for speaking…

Axel: Na me and Gel are just friends….so do you want me to take my top off or something?

Darryl: Na it's cool

Axel: (Dishearten) Oh ok!

(Axel moves across the room and takes a seat on the wooden chair in the corner of the room)

Darryl: (Smiles) That's great, just sit still and we will have a picture done in no time!

Axel: So…how's your love life?

Darryl: (Looks up) I can't really do this if you keep talking.

Axel: (Frowns) Oh sorry.

[Camera pans out as Darryl works away at the picture and Axel sits quietly on the chair

**Scene 4**

[Camera pans in on Jack's and Ellie's room, Ellie is sitting at their desk with Jack hovering over her, the camera zooms in on the piece of paper in front of the Ellie, it reads "Wedding plans". Ellie moves the pen to start writing again but stops and drops the pen

Jack: (Frowns) Ellie?

Ellie: (Looks up to Jack) You sure you want to marry me, there is so much to plan.

(Jack smiles and spins the chair around before knelling in front of Ellie and takes her hands into her own)

Jack: (Smiles) Ellie I would marry you in a deserted building, with no decorations, no music, no food and drink and no guests…just as long as I was able to say that you were my wife and we would be together for the rest of our live…

(Camera cuts to Ellie who has tears in her eyes)

Jack:…and that nothing could come between us and that I love you!

Ellie: (In tears) OH Jack

(Ellie jumps off her chair into Jack's arms causing Jack to fall backwards with Ellie lying on top of him)

Ellie: (Whispers) You are the most amazing person in the world Jack…

Jack: (Grins) If only everyone else knew that

Ellie: (Runs one of her hands through his hair) Who cares about everyone else right?

Jack: (Nods) Right

(Ellie leans in and presses her lips against Jack's)

Ellie: I love you Jack…

[Camera pans out as Ellie deepens the kiss

**Scene 5**

[Ram and Lex are in the Cafeteria, they sit huddled together purposely away from conspicuous eyes

Lex: (whispers) So you think it's possible to set up?

Ram: (whispers) Mate, if you can find the equipment, I can set it all up again

Lex: aren't you worried about what Ruby will think?

Ram: (angry) NO! (Quickly lowers voice) Cause she's not here is she. She ran off to the Naturals.

Lex: (whispers) alright, alright, calm down

Ram: aren't you worried about Tai-San?

Lex: of coarse, but she's doesn't have to know.

Ram: you know that phrase never works out for you

Lex: you know that you just jinxed it

Ram: Jinxed? Are you in the second grade or something?

Lex: (exasperated) not you too

Ram: oh let me guess, the whole "grow up and be a man" speech?

Lex: got it in one. Women ey?

Ram: you got that right

[The two remain in silence as the camera pans out and fades

**Scene 6**

[The camera focuses on a window of the school, and moves through it to reveal the school gym. We see Lex pacing up and down in front of a gangly looking group clutching staffs. Alice is by the wall looking very amused at Lex

Lex: Come on you lot. You're not going to help anyone if you act like your drunk.

[One of the militia promptly lets go of his stick and hits the foot of another militia. Chaos ensures with the group breaking out into a fight

Alice: Good job there Lex

Lex: (exasperated) what am I supposed to do? There just a bunch of kids

Alice: Wait. (Screaming) RIGHT YOU LOT! SHUT IT!

[The group immediately stop pushing and shoving each other. One appears from the group with a bloodied nose while another sports the start of a black eye.

Alice: I want you to grab the staff and take it by the end and hit the ground as though you're

going to whack someone over the head.

[The militia immediately do as told

Lex: How?

Alice: (know it all voice) Women's touch. Plus you're getting a bit soft.

Lex: (Yelling) RIGHT MEN. I want you to walk in single file around the gym until you're in

perfect unison. (Gives Alice a smirk) Not so soft now ey?

[Camera fades to black

**Scene 7**

[Ved and Cloe are walking through the woods near the Naturals camp

Ved: I think I'm ready

Cloe: For what?

Ved: I'm ready to get our relationship back on track.

Cloe: What makes you say that?

Ved: Cause I remember

Cloe: (excited) You remember?

Ved: Not everything, but I think most of it, yeah.

Cloe: That's fantastic (gives Ved a hug)

[They continue hugging for what seems like ages

Ved: (still hugging Cloe) Thanks for the support

Cloe: You're welcome

[Still hugging

Cloe: Shouldn't we let go?

Ved: (whispering) I don't want to

Cloe: (warning) Ved…

Ved: No please. I don't want to let go

Cloe: (slightly giving into Ved's advances) Oh Ved

[Ved kisses Cloe's cheek and trails towards her mouth. He slightly pushes Cloe against a tree and kisses her hard and passionately. Cloe runs her hands through his hair

Cloe: Oh Ved we need to stop

Ved: why? (Running his hands over her stomach)

Cloe: because we need to work out where this is going.

Ved: Well I want to be with you

Cloe: (laughing) well that's good, but I have to talk to Crow though

Ved: Yeah… I feel really bad after what he's done for me

Cloe: I feel the same

Cloe: Thank you Ved… I appreciate it...

[Camera focuses on Ved and Cloe smiling at each other and fades

**Scene 8**

[The camera fades in from black to show Salene standing in a room by herself; her back is to the camera as it pans back around to Trudy standing in the doorway. Just as she is about to knock and enter the room, Salene turns around

[Camera moves back around to show Salene, she can be seen humming to herself with a rounded tummy as Trudy raises and eyebrow

Trudy (whispers to herself): How can Sal be pregnant? She's gay!

[Salene pulls a pillow from up her top and pats her tummy

Salene: Soon…

[Camera moves back around to show Trudy looking confused and shaking her head, as she moves into the shadows and the camera fades to black

**Scene 9**

[Camera shows West standing in the darkly lit room of some dingy hotel, behind him a girl can be seen tied to the bed, her hands and legs are bound to the bed and she has scraps of clothes on which just preserve her dignity. West smirks at her before the camera pans around and shows him walking from the room, the door slamming shut behind him

Thug 1: Did you have a good time boss?

West (shrugs): So, so… nothing to write home about…

[Thug 1 laughs and shuts the door that West has just walked out of

Thug 2: The hostages are still in the other room…

West (nods): Good…

[West then proceeds into one of the neighbouring rooms, several people look up from where they are tied to chairs, some of them can be recognized as Naturals.

West (smirks at the hostages): Soon… Conrad will see… see how much I am worth as a member of the Krul…

[West laughs evilly as the camera pans onto his face and fades to black

**Scene**** 10**

[Camera fades in from black to show Alice and Ellie sharing a cup of coffee in the café, Ellie is staring into the coffee, a pile of paper surrounding her as she sighs heavily. Alice raises an eyebrow as she picks up some of the paper and tidies it into a neat pile.

Alice: You don't have to do this alone you know Ellie…

[Ellie doesn't answer and runs a hand through her hair

Alice: Earth to Ellie!

[Ellie sighs and looks up

Ellie: Huh, did you say something?

Alice (nods): I said you didn't have to do it alone!

Ellie: It's my wedding Alice… everything has to be just perfect!

Alice: Look… let me help! I'll make your dress!

Ellie (gulps): My dress…

Alice (nods): Yeah, unless you have another one in your wardrobe already!

Ellie (shakes her head): No… it's just, um… I'm not sure it's a good idea… that's all.

[There is an awkward silence between Alice and Ellie as the camera pans from one to the other and back again

Alice: Do you not want me to make it?

Ellie: Al, it's not that…

Alice: What is it then?

Ellie: Its'…

Alice: You're being a bitch Ellie!

Ellie (yells): There's no need to be rude!

Alice: Well if you weren't such a brat, I wouldn't have to be!

[Camera pans around to show Alice walking angrily from the café as the camera fades to black.

**Scene 11**

[Camera fades in from black to show Patsy walking through the corridor, Trudy and Cass can be seen down the corridor, as Patsy spies them, she visibly is seen turning on her heel and walking in the opposite direction. Trudy and Cass see Patsy and run after her, the camera follows them down the corridor before panning around to show the three girls

Cass: You weren't avoiding us Pats were you?

Patsy (shakes her head): Of course not, what gives you that idea?

Trudy (raises an eyebrow): Oh just that when you saw us you turned on your heel and started in the opposite direction!

[Cass and Trudy glare at Patsy, as Trudy puts her hands on her hips and Patsy looks at the floor

Patsy: Ok, ok! I was avoiding you!

Cass: What, because you knew we would give you the third degree about your date?

Patsy (nods): Yeah!

Trudy: Well yeah… of course we will!

[Patsy breaks into a smile as Trudy smiles too

Patsy: So…

Cass: So… tell us girlie!

[The girls giggle as they join arms and head towards the café, the camera follows them up the corridor before fading to black.

**Scene 12**

[Camera pans around a busy market street, the camera zooms into one of the stalls and we see Tai-San and Ellie trading for food. In the background people start to shout and scream before they start breaking away from the stalls

Ellie: (Looks up) What the hell is going on?

(As the crowd start to break away, Conrad, Ebony and a group of his boys walk down the street)

Tai-San: We got to go before trouble str…

Conrad: (shouts) OI Mallrats

Ellie: (whispers) A bit late Tai-San

(Conrad and most of his boys circle round the two mallrats, while some of his other boys turn the stall over which Tai-San and Ellie where trading at causing the trader to run for cover…during the whole thing Ebony stands in the background)

Conrad: (Grins) Having fun girlies…

Tai-San: (Ignores Conrad) You alright Ebony?

Conrad: (shouts) OI don't ignore me Mallrat.

Tai-San: Sorry did you say something…

Conrad: You got some nerve talking to me like that girl…

Ellie: (Grabs Tai-San's arm) Come on lets go..

(Tai-San and Ellie turn away to walk, two boys step apart to let them through by a nod from Conrad)

Conrad: (Shouts after them) You Mallrats better watch your backs!

[Tai-San turns back around to respond until she notices the sad look on Ebony's face. Ebony shakes her head and Tai-San turns back around before the camera fades to black

**Scene 13**

[Bray, Amber and Bray Jr are reading through a children's book, trying to explain the various symbols and colours that appear on the page. Silently Maya is watching the happy family, turns and walks away

Maya V.O (voice over):Why can't I ever have that? It's not fair. What's wrong with me? What

does he see in her?

[Maya silently walks towards her room, sits on her bed and curls up with a pillow.

Maya V.O: What's the point? I can't have anything anyway. Without my insulin shots I'm going

to die. What's there to live for?

[The camera focuses on Maya hollowed face and fades

**Scene 14**

[Camera fades in to show Jay and Slade walking side by side down the street, both of them are laughing care free as the camera moves around to show their faces

Slade: So where do you want to head today?

Jay (shrugs): I don't care…

Slade: What? Jay has no preference for any bar today?

Jay: I'm easy…

Slade: So bar with alcohol, bar with girls or bar with both…

[Jay shrugs and looks at Slade

Jay: I'm up for anything buddy…

[Slade laughs at Jay's crude joke

Slade: I propose the latter… I'm in the need for something more than a drink if you catch my drift!

Jay (laughs): Oh that I do… that I do…

[Jay and Slade crude's laughter can be heard echoing down the street, as the camera fades to black.

**Scene**** 15**

[Camera fades in from black to show Gel standing in Axel's doorway, the camera pans around to show Axel sitting on his bed with his legs crossed and the picture Darryl drew of himself resting on his lap

GEL: (As she walks in) He's good at drawing isn't he

Axel: (Looks up) I would say….he's amazing.

Gel: (Grins) Amazing huh?

Axel: (Smiles back) Yea!

(Gel sits herself next to Axel and picks the picture up before studying it)

Gel: I think this is the best picture Darryl has even done…it must of taken hours

Axel: (laughs) I was sat there for hours…

Gel: (Looks at her friend) I bet you enjoyed that?

Axel; (Swats her) Shut up

Gel: So come on…what's really going on between you two…you haven't been able to take your eyes off him since you got here

Axel: (Smiles) To be honest Gel…I have no idea.

[Axel takes the picture back from Gel and stares at it. The camera zooms into the picture before fading to black

**Scene**** 16**

[Camera fades in from black to show the school courtyard. John Barrowman's version of "weekend in new England" plays through this Scene. Sammy steps out from behind one of the tree's and slowly walks although the grass

_Last night I wave goodbye_

_Now its seems years_

_I'm back in the city_

_Where nothing is clear_

_But thoughts of me holding you_

_Bringing us near_

_And tell me_

(Sammy pulls a picture of Lottie out of his back pocket and can't help but let a few tears roll down his check.)

_When will our eyes meet?_

_When can I touch you?_

_When will this strong yearning end_

_And when will I hold you again_

(Sammy slips the picture back into his pocket as he walks through the tennis courts. He leans against the fence and closes his eyes)

Flash back

[We see a flash back of when the Mallrats first moved to the school. Lottie, Gel and Sammy run through the school field before stopping at the tennis court. Lottie runs off before coming back with three tennis rackets and a ball

Sammy: (laughing) where did you find them?

Lottie: (In a matter of fact voice)It's a school where do you think I found them?

End of Flash back

_I feel the change coming_

_I feel the wind blow_

_I feel brave and daring_

_I feel my blood flow_

_With you I could bring out_

_All the love that I have_

_With you there's a heaven_

_So earth ain't so bad_

_And tell me_

Flash Back

[Camera cuts back to the school; we see Sammy, Lottie and Gel having a pillow fight in Gel's new large room. Lottie hits Sammy hard around the stomach causing him to fall to the ground. Lottie breaks out into a fit of laughter before she also drops to the floor

End of Flash Back

_When will our eyes meet?_

_When can I touch you?_

_When will this strong yearning end_

_And when will I hold you again_

(Sammy wipes away the tears from his eyes and sets off back to the school. The picture of Lottie falls out from his pocket without him noticing)

Flash Back:

[The last flash back is off Sammy siting on his bed crying, he picks himself up and moves over to the window to watch Lottie and Ruby walk away from the school. Lottie looks up and she gives him a nervous smile which he returns

End of Flash Back

[Camera pans out as Sammy walks into the distance before zooming in on the folded picture of Lottie before fading to black

**Scene 17**

[Camera fades in from black to show Alice walking in on Ellie and Jack in their bedroom, Jack is sitting at his computer, Ellie is surrounded by yet more paper and clearly what can be seen as a seating chart.

Jack (sits up): Alice… did you want something?

Alice (growls): I just came for a quick word with my sister…

Ellie (looks up): What?

Alice: So you're still in a crappy mood?

Ellie: I'm not dignifying that with an answer…

[Alice scowls at Ellie, as Ellie scowls back, Jack stands in the middle of the pair of them and looks confused

Jack: Does one of you want to tell me what this is about?

Alice: She's being a cow…

Ellie: She's being a rude mare…

[Jack holds up his hands, and sighs

Jack: Alice… do you want to explain what the hell is going on?

Alice: I offered to make the wedding dress for Ellie…

Jack: …that was nice of you…

Alice: …and she threw it back in my face…

Jack (frowns): Oh… (turns to Ellie) Ellie?

Ellie: What? Can't I have the wedding my own way… I want to do everything by myself!

Alice: Fine… be that way… I don't care…

[Alice leaves again, a hurt look on her face this time as she sighs sadly and wipes a stray tear away, the camera turns back to Jack who sighs sadly and goes back to his computer, before it focuses back on Ellie who has a sad look on her face, the camera then fades to black.

**Scene**** 18**

[Camera cuts from black to show KC standing outside of Patsy's room, he's about to knock on her door but turns away and starts to walk away

Patsy: KC?

(Camera pans out to show Patsy standing in her doorway

KC: (turns back around) What? Huh? How did you know I was here? I didn't even knock?

Patsy: (Confused) Ummm I didn't…I was just on my way to see you.

KC: (Laughs) Oh…hang on you was coming to see me?

(Patsy nods before she walks back into her room)

Patsy: (shouts through the door way) You coming in or what?

(The Camera follows KC as he makes his way into Patsy's room. He moves across the room to where Patsy is standing)

Patsy: I wanted to tell you that I really enjoyed last night…and that we should do it again some time.

KC: (Grins) Really? Wow that's great…I mean I would love to go out with you again.

Patsy: (Laughing) Your weird, you know that right?

KC: I've been told that a few times…

Patsy: (Going red) But your also cute.

KC: Thanks…

(KC moves closer)

KC: (Whispers) I've wanted to do this ever since you came back into my life.

Patsy: (transfixed on KC's lips) Do what KC?

(Kc moves even closer. His arms snake around her waist, and his lips are only inches away from hers)

KC: Kiss you

[They both move in for the kiss, to start with they both seem awaked but they soon get into it and as the kiss depends, Patsy wraps her arms around KC's neck. Camera pans out as they carry on kissing

**Scene 19**

[Camera cuts back to Darryl's room to show Darryl sorting through his things, a knock at his door causes him to look up

Darryl: Axel…your back!

(Camera pans around)

Axel: (Smiles) Yea…I just wanted to say thanks for my picture…

Darryl: (Laughs) You already have…a few times

Axel: (Nods) I know…it's just no one's ever done something like that for me before.

Darryl: You must have had some rubbish friends then?

Axel: Does that mean we're friends then?

Darryl: (Laughs out loud again) Of course we're mates.

(Axel moves across the room and sits on the floor next to Darryl, his hand resting on the floor a few inches away from Darryl's)

Axel: (Looks at Darryl) Is that what we are mates?

Darryl: (Frowns) OF course we are…why wouldn't we be?

Axel: No what I mean is that…I wanna…

Darryl: (Cuts in) You wanna help me get rid of this stuff, cause I don't think I will be able to do it by myself.

(Axel moves his hand away and nods)

Axel: (Sighs) sure…

Darryl: (Notices the sigh) You alright

Axel: (Nods) Just super.

[Camera fades to black as the two guys start to pick up the rubbish on Darryl's floor

**Scene 20**

[Camera fades in from black to show Cloe sitting outside alone, the area around her is quiet as she sits with a small daisy in her hands, twirling it around. The camera moves closer to her, showing Cloe's sad eyes before it pans back to show Cloe's figure in the whole frame

Cloe (big sigh): I really don't know why I feel this way… why do I feel so sad when I should be happy about me and Ved?

[Cloe still sits quietly, the sound of birdsong can be heard in the background, her voice is soft as the camera pans to the daisy

Cloe: He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not…

[Cloe continues pulling all the petals off the flower as they slowly float to the ground

Cloe: …he loves me not! Oh no… how can he not love me, after everything we went through together…

FLASHBACK

(Flashback to Cloe when she is first found by the Naturals and Crow tending to Cloe)

(Flashback to when Cloe finds Ved again and takes care of him)

END FLASHBACK

Cloe: I hate my life... why can't things be so simple… I love him, or do I… I'm so confused…

[Cloe collapses into deep sobs as she falls to the floor, the camera pans out to show her sobbing figure before fading to black

**Scene**** 21**

[Camera focuses on May and Selene's room

Salene:May, I've been thinking about this Baby that we're going to have.

May: We are?

Salene: I thought we discussed it

May: No you discussed it.

Salene: Oh details. Anyway, what do you think?

May: Salene you're going to have to realise that it might not be possible to have a baby. I mean

biologically we are unable to have children and it's not as though there are any adoption

agencies out there giving away kids. Sal it just isn't possible.

Salene:Why would you say such things?

May: Sal, I know it's a wish of yours…(Salene walks from the room) SAL!

[Camera focuses on May's sad face before fading out

**Scene 22**

[As the camera pans around a darken room, we find Ebony sitting at her desk with a glass of wine, next to the glass is a half empty white wine bottle and a dying candle. A pair of arms wrap around Ebony's neck before someone places a kiss on her lips

Conrad: (Mumbles) Come to bed Ebony?

Ebony: (rolls her eyes) Later…

Conrad: (More forceful) I said come to bed!

(Ebony brushes Conrad's arms of her shoulders and stands up, picking the wine bottle as she goes)

Ebony: (brushes past him) And I said later.

(Conrad's arm shots out and his hand grabs Ebony's free arm and he turns her around to face him)

Conrad: (Leans in and spits as he speaks) Get into bed now!

Ebony: (Pleading) Conrad?

(The sound of Conrad undoing his zip causes Ebony to take a swig from the bottle)

Conrad: I won't tell you again Ebony!

(Ebony drops the wine bottle on a small side table before moving closer to Conrad. Conrad reaches up and starts to undo Ebony's corset)

Conrad: (whispers) You're mine Ebony

[Camera pans around to show Ebony's face, even though no tears are falling from her eyes, you can tell that she is crying inside. Camera fades to black as Conrad roughly pushes Ebony onto the bed

**Scene**** 23**

[The camera pans to show Cloe carrying out her chores following her for several minutes before it moves to where Crow is standing. He is hidden from Cloe's sight, in the trees. The camera zooms to his face as his eyes soften and he sighs.

[The sound of 'Damn I wish I was your lover' by Sophie B Hawkins plays in the background as the camera watches Cloe from Crow's POV whilst the song lasts before it pans back around to show Crow sighing loudly and fades to black

**Scene 24**

[Camera fades in to show Cass sitting in her room, as the camera moves around the room, the viewer can clearly see that the room is strewn with baby books, pregnancy magazines and various gadgets. As Ryan walks around

Ryan: Having fun?

Cass (looks up): Um, yeah…

Ryan: What you up to?

[Cass holds up a baby name book

Cass: Trying to think of baby names!

Ryan (raises an eyebrow): Any ideas so far…

Cass (smirks): Far too many… none you'll like I'm sure!

Ryan: Try me…

[Cass flicks to several marked pages in the room as she begins to real them off

Cass: Adina, Gad, Huri, Jeremy, Satan…

Ryan: Oh Satan… yeah that's good… name our child after the devil!

Cass (laughs): It's harder than you think to pick a name… and that's not the only thing we have to think about…

Ryan (nods): Yeah I can see from the mess you made in here…

Cass: It's not mess I'll have you know, it's organized chaos…

[Ryan shakes his head and laughs, raising an eyebrow at one of the items he sees

Ryan: And just what is this contraption for?

Cass: That would be for breast-feeding…

Ryan (blushes): Oh…

Cass: You'll have to get over the whole blushing thing… when I have this kid it's not going to be pretty…

Ryan: I know…

Cass: I hope you're not going to faint at the sight of blood… cos I need you there Ryan…

Ryan: I'll be there!

[Ryan moves over to Cass as he brings her to him and hugs her tightly before the camera fades to black

**Scene 25**

[Camera fades in from black to show Slade looking cozy with a girl, her head rests on his shoulder as he walks from side to side in a show that he's drunk, the girl is familiar but her face isn't shown

FLASHBACK

_Scene with Moon and Bray from Series 3 shows in silence_

END FLASHBACK

[Camera pans around to show the mystery woman as Moon, her and Slade look cozy and snuggle happily as the camera fades to black.

Season 6 (**www.s6. is based on the idea of The Tribe, the ideas for Season 6 come from the writers (The Dreamkeepers), although we claim no right to the characters, images or idea of The Tribe. Please do not attempt to pass on our hard work for this fan fiction as your own.**


	20. Episode 20

**Episode 20 – Obsessions**

**Scene 1**

[As camera pans in from opening credits a half asleep Ram makes his way down the darken corridor, the camera follows him as he makes his way into the canteen, at first it seems empty but as he walks past one of the tables, the soft noise of someone snoring causes Ram to look up. The camera pans around to show Ruby, still dressed in her traveling clothes, asleep at one of the round tables with a cup of cold coffee sat in front of her. Camera pans back to Ram who has a small smile on his face, he walks around the table to Ruby's side and gently shakes her shoulder

Ram: (Whispers) Ruby?

(Ruby slightly stirs but she doesn't wake up)

Ram: (A bit louder in a sing song voice) Ruby…Wake up!

(Ram realizes that Ruby isn't going to be waking up anytime soon. He removes his hoody which he sleeps in and folds it up, before he gently lifts up Ruby's head and places the hoody under her head to act as a pillow)

Ram: (Whispers) Welcome back Ruby.

[Ram brushes some strands of hair out from her face before he places a small kiss on her cheek, with a smile on his lips, a now wide awake Ram carries on to the kitchen to fix himself a drink.

**Scene 2**

[Ellie is sitting at a table in her room with pages of paper spread out in front of her. Her head is buried in her hands and she can be heard muttering herself

Ellie: Where am I going to find a dress? Which flowers? Daisies or sunflowers? Doesn't matter I

suppose, it just depends on getting them. What are we going to have to eat?

[Ellie is getting more and more frustrated by the amount of planning that is before her. She jumps up suddenly and flings all the papers onto the floor

Ellie: GAH!!!!!!!

[She stares at the papers as they slowly float to the ground.

**Scene 3**

[Camera fades in from black to show Ruby sorting her stuff out, her bag is thrown on the floor and everything she took with her and spread over her bed. Ruby lets out a yawn as she picks up her make up bag. Camera pans around the room, to show Gel standing in the door way

Gel: (Coughs) Umm…Ruby!

Ruby: (Turns around) Hiya Gel

(Gel smiles and walks further into Ruby's room and stands unsure of herself in the middle of the room. Ruby smiles and walks over to Gel and places a friendly hand on the younger girls waist)

Ruby: She is going to be fine Gel

Gel: (with tears in her eyes) You promise?

Ruby: Do you really think I would leave her, if I didn't' think she would be ok?

Gel: (Grins) OH and here's me thinking that you came back just to see Ram.

(Ruby grins and she tugs at the sleeve of the hoody she is wearing, which belongs to Ram)

Ruby: Well that was one of the reasons I came back but the other is that Lottie is going to be fine and the country life really isn't my kind of life…but what about you, I mean you and Axel.

Gel: (Grins) I'm really not his type and anyway he has his eyes set on somebody else.

Ruby: Oh and who would that be?

Gel: If I could tell you I would…but I really can't

(Ruby nods in respect before she looks over at her bed)

Ruby: God this was one thing I hated about coming home after holiday's the sorting out and washing of clothes.

Gel: (Shocked) What you did your own washing?

Ruby: (Laughs) Yea didn't you.

(Gel moves across the room and sits on the corner of Ruby's bed)

Gel: NO way! The house keepers did all of our washing.

Ruby: (Smiles) Somehow that doesn't surprise me.

[Gel has a confused look on her face as the camera cuts to black

**Scene 4**

[Amber and Trudy are in the cafeteria sitting at a table drinking some juice

Trudy: (sighing) I really would like some apple juice for one

Amber: What's wrong with orange?

Trudy: The pulp

Amber:The pulp?

Trudy: It gets caught in my teeth

[Amber starts to laugh

Trudy: And by the looks of it, it also gets caught in yours as well

[Amber moves a hand quickly over her mouth in embarrassment while Trudy just laughs. Eventually Amber joins and soon both girls are gasping for breath.

Trudy: Can't breath

Amber: Me either

[This sends the girls clutching at their stomachs still laughing. They eventually calm down. Suddenly a strange smell fills the room.

Amber: What is that smell?

Trudy: What smell?

Amber:It's really strong

Trudy: I don't smell anything…

[Bray walks into the room carrying a small bowl.

Amber:Bray… what is that?

Bray: Canned chicken soup. Why?

[Amber suddenly turns deathly white

Trudy: Amber, are you alright?

[Amber, suddenly gags and holds a hand over her mouth and runs out of the room

Bray: (Concerned) Oh god is she alright? What did she eat?

Trudy: Nothing unusual

Bray: I'm going to see if she's ok

Trudy: Umm Bray

Bray: Yeah?

Trudy: I'd leave the soup if I were you

[Bray looks down at his hand and realises that he is in fact still clutching the soup. He quickly puts the soup down and goes to check on Amber

**Scene 5 **

[Tai-san is sitting on the floor in a meditation position. Candles are lit all around the room showing a state of calm. Lex boldly strides into the room pauses and sees that she is currently meditating in a state of calm. Lex turns to leave.

Tai-san: (Not opening her eyes) What is it?

Lex: (Puzzled) How do you do that?

Tai-san: I sensed your aura

Lex: (Questioning) Really? (Suddenly cocky) Well than it must have turned you on.

Tai-san: No, it was black. A soul that is seeping into oblivion

Lex: (confused) Well… that's depressing

Tai-san: It's only because you focus on one thing. Sex

Lex: (Folding arms over chest) It is a favorite pass time

Tai-san: You could change your aura. Make it balanced

Lex: Like yours?

Tai-san: Yes

Lex: How?

Tai-san: (Opening her eyes and looking straight at Lex) Don't mention sex for a week.

Lex: That's it?

Tai-san: (Statement) That's it.

Lex: (Walking from the room) Easy

Tai-san: (To herself) not as easy as you think.

[Camera fades to black

**Scene 6**

[Flash backs of the previous evening with Slade, Jay and the bar flash onto the screen, they are fast and hazy… but images of Jay leaving with a girl who is all too familiar go by fast, before the camera pans around to show Jay laying in bed, a girl with dark hair lays beside him, her hair lays across her face and hides her identity

(Jay stirs in his sleep before he yawns and opens his eyes. His eyebrows raise as he spots the girl next to him)

Jay (growning): Why can't they ever leave before the morning… don't women get the part about a 'one' night stand… not a one night and one morning stand…

(Jay sighs and props himself up on his elbow, before reaching over to wake up the girl)

Jay: Um… girlie… wake up…

(Jay tries to wake the girl but she doesn't stir)

Jay: Hello…

(Jay brushes the girl's hair from her face)

Jay (Yells): Oh my god…

[Camera moves to show the girl who is deathly pale… Jay has jumped out of bed and is jumping around in shock

Jay; What the fk happened?

[Camera fades to black

**Scene 7**

[Camera fades in from black and pans around the natural's camp. It zooms in on Ved and Cloe who are sorting through fire wood. Crow walks past and gives Cloe a warm smile, which Ved notices

Ved: (Frowns) Stupid tree hugger

Cloe: (rolls her eyes) What's your problem now Ved?

Ved: (Throw's the wood down) Like you care!

(Ved jumps up and moves out from the camp, Cloe gets up and follows him. Cloe catches up with him and grabs him by the arms and turns him to face her)

Cloe: Ved, what is your problem, you've been in a foul mood all day?

Ved: (Breathing heavily) Him, god everything about our so called leader makes my skin crawl, the way he looks at you makes me sick.

Cloe: (shakes her head) Ved don't be so stupid.

Ved: I'm not, but everyone knows that he likes you…

Cloe: (runs one of his hands over his pale cheek) Calm down, it's nothing for you to get worked up over.

[Ved nods and pulls Cloe into a tight embrace, camera pans around so that we can see Cloe, she lets out a sigh and closes her eyes as the camera fades out

**Scene 8**

[Camera fades in from black to show May watching Salene from afar. Salene can be seen wandering around her room, a pillow stuffed up her shirt, and baby clothes scattered all around

May (sighs): Oh dear god… this is so not healthy!

[Trudy appears from around the corner

Trudy: You think?

May (jumps): Trudy… I didn't see you there… did you want something?

Trudy (shakes her head): It's okay May… I've seen what Sal has been up to recently, there's no need to try and hide it from me.

(May breathes a sigh of relief)

May: Thank god… I'm not sure how I could even start to explain it!

Trudy: I've known Sal for a long time May… but, well… even I've never seen her like this… I can see what it's about (Trudy motions to Sal having the stuffed pillow up her top) …but…

May: …to cut a long story short, since Sal is now convinced I'm not sleeping with Ruby she's been way too protective and now has gone off the rails with the whole baby issue… she wants a baby so badly but I keep trying to tell her it's not going to happen. Oh god… what am I going to do with her?

[May collapses into tears, as Trudy puts her arms around the brunette, the camera then pans to Sal who is oblivious to what is going on and carries on with the baby clothes. The camera then fades to black.

**Scene 9**

[The sound of 'Genesis' Follow You Follow Me plays in the background as Crow sits staring into the camp fire

_Stay with me,  
My love I hope you'll always be  
Right here by my side if ever I need you  
Oh my love_

(Crow sighs slowly as he stares into the camp fire and the music continues)

_I will follow you will you follow me  
All the days and nights that we know will be  
I will stay with you will you stay with me  
Just one single tear in each passing year  
_

Crow (whispers): Cloe… don't you know how I love you so!

(Crow puts his head in his hands)

_  
With the dark,  
Oh I see so very clearly now  
All my fears are drifting by me so slowly now_

[Camera fades to black as the music fades out

**Scene 10**

[Ellie is lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She is still muttering to herself about wedding plans. Alice bounds into the room

Alice: Hey sis, how's it hanging?

Ellie: (monotone voice) Not now Alice

Alice: Oooh touchy again are we?

Ellie: (warning now appears in her voice) I said, not now

Alice: I just came by the see how the wedding plans were going.

Ellie: (Rising from the bed slowly and gives Alice a death stare) You want to know how it's going?

Well, I'll tell you how it's going. I DON'T have a dress. I DON'T know where I'm going to get

flowers. I DON'T know what type of food people are going to eat. And I DON'T HAVE A

WEDDING RING!

Alice: Good to know where you're at

[Ellie just glowers at her sister

Alice: I'm always here if you need…

Ellie: Get out

[Alice immediately turns around and leaves the room

Alice: …Me

[Camera fades to black

**Scene 11**

[Camera pans around to show Alice polishing her boots in the café, as Lex walks in and pulls out a chair, turns in around and sits down opposite Alice. He doesn't say a word and just sits there for a few minutes

(Alice stops cleaning her boots and raises her eyebrow)

Alice: Did you want something Lex? Or are you just admiring my handiwork?

Lex: Haha very funny…

Alice: So what did you want?

Lex: Well… I need to talk strategies with you…

Alice: For the militia?

Lex (purses his lips): Not exactly…

Alice: Oh you mean… strategies in how to deal with Tai-san?

(Lex nods and sighs before closing his eyes… )

Lex: Yeah… whatever I do… it isn't good enough… now she wants the impossible…

Alice: So what amazing feat is she demanding this week…

Lex (rolls his eyes): For me to not mention sex for a whole week…

Alice: What? Really?

Lex (nods): Yeah…

Alice (laughs loudly): Oh my god… that is just too funny…

(Alice laughs loudly as she holds her tummy when the laughter becomes too much)

Lex: Alice?

(Alice continues to laugh as Lex sits there, getting more and more irritated)

Lex (raised voice): ALICE

(Alice laughs harder as Lex goes very red in the face and stands up)

Lex: STOPPING LAUGHING… ALICE! I mean it!

Alice: Oh Lex… get over yourself… it's hopeless… absolutely hopeless, you'll never do it!

[Lex storms off down the corridor, the camera following him, as it fades to black Alice's laughter can still be heard

**Scene 12**

[Camera fades in from black to show Jay rushing in and out of his room, he is still wearing his boxers before he runs out of the room and into the nearest bathroom. The camera then pans back around to Jay's room, as Slade strolls past and seeing Ram and Ruby in the room pops his head around

Slade: What's going on guys?

(Ram looks up to where Slade is standing in the doorway and motions to the bed)

Slade: What? Did someone die?

Ram (nods): Actually Slade… they did…

(Slade goes a little pale)

Slade: Oh… who is it? Someone we know?

Ruby (shakes her head): No one me or Ram know… or Jay…

Slade: Jay… he found them?

Ram: He woke up with her…

Slade: Her?

(Ram nods as he lits up the sheet to show Slade the dead body)

Slade (gasps): Oh god… Moon?

Ruby: Slade… you know her?

Slade: Yes… Moon… was an…

(Ruby moves to Slade and puts her arm around him)

Ram: How did you know her Slade?

Slade: She was my high school girlfriend… we dated for years… and I hadn't seen her in a while. I met up with her a couple of weeks ago… last time I saw her…

Ruby: When was it Slade?

Slade: last night… at the bar… with Jay!

[Camera fades to black

**sScene 13**

[Camera fades in from black to show Cass sitting in one of the empty rooms in the school, Cass sits on the floor, her back against one of the walls as she sighs sadly and puts her hand on her very pregnant belly, grimacing every now and then

Cass: Please… just hold on, please just a month more… and then you can come out…

[Cass grimaces again as her face creases into a frown

Cass: I have to… have to be strong… Ryan, he can never know…

[Cass grimaces again, as she sighs and puts her head in her hands before the camera fades to black

**Scene 14**

[Camera fades in from black to show Darryl lying on his bed with a book resting in his hands and his eyes closed. The camera pans around to show Axel walking past the door, he looks in but walks past, the camera stays on the door and Axel walks back past the door before walking in. He let's his eyes move up and down Darryl's body before he takes a seat on the corner of the bed.

Axel: You can't be tired at this time of the day?

Darryl: (With his eyes closed) Did you want something Axel?

Axel: (Grins) I thought we could, you know just hang!

(Darryl lets out a small moan and turns his back to Axel)

Darryl: Too tired, we can hang later, when I'm not so tired

(Axel hand hovers over Darryl's waist and he moves his body closer to the other guy, he let's his hand rest on Darryl's hip and leans closer)

Axel: (Whispers) I could stay with you!

(Darryl smacks Axel's hand away and quickly sits up)

Darryl: (Shocked) What the hell you playing at?

Axel: (Stands up) I just thought…that

Darryl: (Angry) You thought what…you would try your luck with me…I'm straight Axel

(Axel laughs and retakes his seat next to Darryl)

Axel: Darryl you might be a lot of things, but straight you aint

Darryl: (Frowns) And like you would know?

Axel: Since I stepped in the school, you haven't been able to keep your eyes off me

Darryl: (shakes his head) That doesn't make me gay.,,

Axel: It doesn't make you straight either boy…(Grins) It does mean you have a thing for me…

Darryl: Up yourself much?

(Darryl pushes his self off the bed and walks over to the window, it doesn't take long for Axel to join him)

Axel: (In a soft voice) What are you afraid off?

Darryl: (turns to face him) I'm not afraid of anything.

Axel: (Nods) Right sure your not

Darryl: What is your problem Axel… I told you I'm straight can't you get it though that blond head off yours.

Axel: (Leans close) I'll prove that you want me…

Darryl: (Grins) Like to see you try cause it wont work

[Axel winks at Darryl before he turns and storms out of the room, Camera pans around to Darryl who lets out a sigh as the camera fades to black

**Scene 15**

[Camera fades in from black to show Slade storming down the corridor towards one of the bathrooms, Ram and Ruby chase behind him… but Slade is faster than him

Slade (yells): JAY!

(Jay's head emerges from the bathroom)

Jay (annoyed): What?

[Slade speeds up, reaches Jay, raises his fist and smacks Jay squarely on the jaw before Jay even has time to respond. Jay flies against the wall and hits his head

Jay: What the fk? Slade?

Slade: Ahole…

[Slade smacks Jay again, this time in the stomach, making the blood double over in pain

Jay: What?

Slade: Moon… what the hell did you do to her?

Jay: I… nothing… she was that way when I woke up…

Slade: I don't give a shit… what you say… I know you killed her!

Jay: I didn't!

Slade: I saw her… I saw her body… in your bed!

[Slade smacks Jay once more before Ram pulls him off and Ruby stands between them

Ruby: Enough already!

Jay: Yes… moron!

[Slade lunges at Jay again, Ram holds him back

Slade: I'm gonna get you Jay! You watch!

[Slade breaks free from Ram as he storms off down the corridor and the camera fades to black

**Scene 16**

[Jack and Ellie are walking through the street of Melbourne taking in a beautiful day.

Jack: You're still stressed aren't you?

Ellie: Jack, I'm fine really. I just didn't realise how much there was to a wedding

Jack: Ellie, please I want you to calm down. There is no need to rush this. We have the rest of

our lives to be together

Ellie: But it's an important day.

Jack: It's a day, please remember that.

Ellie: (getting angry) Just a day?

Jack: Ellie please, don't take it the wrong way. I love you and want to see you happy. Not all

stressed and angry

Ellie: alright I'll try.

Jack: (Giving Ellie a passionate kiss) That's all I ask.

[Camera fades to black

**Scene 17**

[Camera pans around the school's kitchen, pots and pans and thrown around and food containers cover every work surface. Salene can be seen mixing some ingredients in a bowl when the door is pushed open and Gel steps in

Gel: (looks around) Woo Salene what's going on in here

Salene: (Grins) I'm planning a meal for the whole tribe, I can't remember the last time we had a meal together as a tribe

Gel: (Smiles) Oh and how come I don't know about it?

Salene: No one knows about it yet…(Frowns) Cause I kinda forget to tell everyone

Gel: You want me to spread the word?

(Salene places the bowl on the nearest counter before pulling her friend into a hug)

Salene: That would be amazing…and once you've done that, you could come and help wash up.

(Gel breaks out into a fit of giggles until she realizes that Salene isn't laughing)

Gel: You weren't joking when you said that was you?

Salene: (Smirks) Nope..

Gel: (Frowns) Oh…well I might drag Sammy to help out as well

[Gel turns to leave and the camera zooms in on Salene as she picks up the bowl again and starts mixing the mixture.

**Scene 18**

[Camera fades in from black to show, KC and Patsy crashed out on Patsy's bed. Patsy kicks off her shows before leaning back and resting her head on KC's shoulder

Patsy: (Sighs) I don't think I've danced so much before in my life.

KC: (Grins) You've improved since our parties back at the mall.

Patsy: (Shocked) OI.

(Patsy quickly swats at KC's stomach causing him to moan out in pain)

KC: That was just plain evil  
Patsy: (Smiles) why thank you

(Patsy tilts her head allowing KC to lean in and press his lips up against hers as he pulls away he smiles and he wraps one of his arms around her neck)

KC: I can't believe I was thinking about leaving.

Patsy: (Nods) I know think of all the fun you would be missing.

KC: (Smirks) And all the kisses

(KC slowly leans back pulling Patsy onto off him and he starts to place small kissing along her bare collar bone)

KC: (Whispers) Who would ever think we would end up together.

Patsy: (Grins) Not me for starters…

(KC starts to undo Patsy's corset, but Patsy rests her hand on top of his)

Patsy: (shakes his head) No not yet…let's wait

[KC nods with a smile before he leans in and kisses her again

**Scene 19**

[Ram knocks lightly on Ruby's door before sticking his head through

Ram: (Smiles) Can we talk?

Ruby: Cause we can, but please no drama, I've had enough for one day.

(Ram strolls in and leans against Ruby's desk)

Ram: (Nods) I know…do you think we should tell the others, we have a dead body in the school?

Ruby: (Raises an eyebrow) You came here to talk to me about that?

Ram: No but I mean come on they have a right to know…and that's coming from me

Ruby: (smiles) You really have changed haven't you?

Ram: Only cause you showed me how…Ruby you are the most amazing person I have ever meet

Ruby: (holds up her hands) Please Ram stop!

Ram: (Frowns) Why? If it wasn't for you, I would still be a Techno loser…Ruby I love you

(Ruby lets out a groan, she pushes herself up from her bed and walks over to Ram and places a friendly hand on his shoulder)

Ruby: Ram I'm so sorry, but I've got so much going on at the moment, with Lottie and now Slade that I don't even have the energy to think about how I feel about you, but I do care about you.

(Ram pushes past her and straightens his top)

Ram: (Hurt) No it's cool, I totally understand…

Ruby: Just give it time ok? As soon as I know Lottie is back to her old self then I can start thinking about myself.

[Ram nods and quickly removes himself from Ruby's room. Ruby lets out another groan as she drops back onto her bed as the camera fades out to black

**Scene 20**

[The camera fades in to a rare image of most of the Mallrats sitting together around the tables, which have all been pushed together. Salene and Trudy are dishing out the food, while the others encage in conversation. The camera slowly moves around the room catching small segments of peoples conversations. As Trudy and Salene finish handing out the food, Bray pushes his chair back and stands up

Bray: I just wanna say a few words before we start….

(before Bray is able to finish what he is saying, the canteen doors are flung open as Jay is pushed into the room followed by Slade jumping onto him and smacking him in the stomach)

Slade: (Screaming) Admit it Jay…you killed her…you killed Moon.

Bray: Moon?

(Camera cuts to Amber who is scanning Bray's face expression before cutting back to the fight, which both Lex and Ram have jumped in to try and break it up)

Ram: Come on Slade, take it easy…

(As Ram and Lex finally pull Slade off Jay, Ruby runs to his side and pulls him into a hug and lets him cry into her shoulder)

KC: (Grins) Gee don't you just miss this little get togethers we have?

[Patsy and Alice try not to laugh as everyone else watches Slade cry into Ruby's shoulder and as Jay wipes blood away from his lip.

**Scene 21**

[Alice is in her room and is piling some magazines in a corner

Ellie: (Sticking her head around the corner) Alice are you ok?

Alice: (Sarcastic voice) Oh just great. Wait here while I just go get some streaking mascara and

start tearing my hair out.

Ellie: Alright I understand that I've been a psycho recently

Alice: (Still arranging the magazines) More like a repeat of the Virus.

Ellie: Yeah I know. I've just been so overwhelmed.

Alice: (looks at Ellie) My offer still stands, I'm here to help.

Ellie: There is one thing you could help me with.

Alice: Name it

Ellie: Help me with my wedding dress.

Alice: (bright and happy) I've already started planning it

Ellie: Really?

Alice: Do you really think I'd keep all these bridal magazines for fun?

[Picking up a couple of magazines

Alice: So how do you feel about tulle?

Ellie: (questioning) You want me to look like a ballerina?

[Both girls fall into fits of laughter as the camera pans the room and fades to black.

**Scene 22**

[Camera pans around as Cloe and Ved sit eating dinner, they sit at opposite ends of the table, the only sounds that can be heard are the clattering of the cutlery against the plates

Cloe: Say something then…

Ved: Like what?

Cloe: I don't know, I just don't like all the silence!

Ved: Oh well I am sorry…

Cloe: Ved… don't be like that!

Ved: Like what?

Cloe: Like you're being now… all angry and horrid…

Ved: Well you know what Cloe… if you don't like it… you can go fk yourself… because I am sick of you always moaning at me…

(Cloe goes pale as she looks at Ved)

Cloe: I don't…

Ved: Yes you do Cloe… whatever I do is never damn good enough for you…

(Ved gets up and storms out of the room, leaving a shocked Cloe behind. Cloe stares into space as she wraps her arms around herself)

Cloe: I have to ask myself… is it worth it… is it all worth it… does he love me the way… the way I use to love him… oh god… I hate this, I hate the whole bloody situation…

[Camera fades to black

**Scene 23**

[Amber is in her room pacing up and down in silence. She keeps glancing towards a small dish on her bed side table

Amber: 10 seconds.

[She sits on her bed and rests her head in her hands. Suddenly she hears a soft ding. The soft ding makes Amber jump. She gets up and walks towards the small dish.

Amber:Ok here goes

[She lifts the lid of the dish and underneath is a pregnancy test. The pregnancy test has turned blue, signaling that Amber is in fact pregnant

Amber:(stunned) Oh my god

Bray: What?

Amber:Bray!

[Amber quickly hides the pregnancy test under the bed

Bray: Are you ok? You look pale again.

Amber: I'm actually feeling a bit sick

Bray: Really? Well come here and sit down for a bit

Amber:Thanks

[Bray starts to massage Ambers back slowly releasing the tension in her shoulders. The camera focuses on Amber's face, which still looks very pale and panic stricken and fades to black.

**Scene 24 **

[Camera fades in from black to show Cloe sitting weaving a basket, Crow can be seen lingering in the background

Cloe: I know you're there Crow…

(Cloe turns around to face Crow, a weak smile on her face)

Cloe: Come… sit

(Crow walks over and sits opposite Cloe)

Crow: Cloe… we have to talk…

Cloe: …about what?

Crow: Don't give me that Cloe… you know things have changed between us… the last couple of weeks have been hell for me…

Cloe: Crow… I… I know things are different… but I have to sort things out between Ved and me first…

Crow: I know… just don't wait too long to tell me what or who you want… I might not wait around forever…

(Crow gets up and walks away abruptly, Cloe calls after him)

Cloe: Crow… don't be like that… please come back!

(Crow doesn't look back)

Cloe: Please Crow… I need you!

[Camera fades to black as Cloe becomes emotional.

**Scene 25**

[Camera pans around a darken corridor, Darryl steps out from the canteen and makes his way to his bedroom. The camera follows Darryl as he turns around the corner but out from the shadows steps Axel blocking his path

Darryl: (Rolls his eyes) Can I help you Axel?

Axel: (Nods) I'm gunna prove to you, that your not as straight as you believe you are!

Darryl: (Laughs) Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that?

Axel: (Grins) just like this!

(The camera pans around as Axel pushes Darryl up against the nearest wall, his hands clutching at the collar of Darryl's top. Axel leans forward pressing his body up against Darryl's before he roughly kisses Darryl. Axel pulls away and gives Darryl a smile)

Axel: Does that help you to make up your mind?

[Darryl grins before his arms wrap around Axel's neck and he kisses the blonde Mallrat again with more passion. Camera fades to black as the kiss deepens.

[End credits cut in


	21. Episode 21

**Episode 21 – Blue Moon**

**Scene 1**

[As camera fades in from opening credits, it pans around the street outside the school; the sun is just rising in the distance and out from one of the darken alleyways limps a young teenage boy, who's face is covered in bruises and with blood in his hair

Stranger: (Calls out) Please somebody….please help me

(No one comes to his aid and the stranger walks up to the school before collapsing at the door leaving a trail of blood where his hands touched the glass)

Stranger: (Bangs his fists on the door) Oh my god…won't somebody help me?

(The camera pans around as the front door is opened and Tai-San knee's down next to him)

Stranger: Please help me?

Tai-San: (Nods) Of cause... (Calls over her shoulder) Lex? Bray? Anyone? I need some help? (Turns back to the stranger) What happened to you?

Stranger: The Krul tribe attacked my tribe (tears swell up in his eyes) they killed everyone in my tribe…they killed my kid sister.

(Tai-San wraps her arms around the younger boy and pulls him into her chest, covering her white corset in his blood.)

Tai-San: (Strokes his head) I'm so sorry…one day, Conrad and his boys will get what they deserve…(Smiles) I'm Tai-San!

Stranger: (Weakly) Razor!

[Camera pans around to show A group of Mallrats running down the corridor led by Lex…they slow down when they see Tai-San with the stranger. Camera zooms in on Razors bruised and bloody face before fading to black

**Scene 2**

[Camera slowly fades in from black to show Axel's bedroom. John Barrowman's version of "Feeling good", plays throughout this scene. Camera slowly sweeps across the floor passing by discarded mismatching clothes.

_Birds flying high you know how I feel_

_Sun in the sky you know how I feel_

_Reeds driftin on by you know how I feel_

(Camera slowly makes its way up the side of the bed, to reveal Darryl and Axel asleep in the bed with one of Axel's arms wrapped around Darryl's stomach

_Its a new dawn_

_Its a new day_

_Its a new life_

_For me_

(Darryl starts to wake up, it takes him a moment or two to work out where he is and why but after awhile, a smile creeps over his lips)

_And I'm feeling good _

(Darryl twists his body around so that he is now facing Axel. He leans closer and gently places a small kiss on his lovers slightly parted lips.)

_Fish in the sea you know how I feel_

_River running free you know how I feel_

_Blossom in the tree you know how I feel_

(Axel's eye flutter open and he returns the smile before kissing Darryl)

_Its a new dawn_

_Its a new day_

_Its a new life_

_For me_

(Darryl embraces Axel and he deepens the kiss, letting his hands roam over his bare chest)

_And I'm feeling good_

[As the song dies down and as Axel climbs on top of Darryl the camera fades to black

**Scene 3**

[Camera fades in from black to show new comer Razor lying on a freshly made bed with clean white sheets, the blood has been cleaned away and he has a bandage wrapped around his head. Camera pans around to show Gel walking into the room with Sammy by her side carrying a tray of food.

Gel: (Whispers) Look at him…he's a mess, I can't believe how messed up everything is at the moment.

(Sammy places the tray on the bedside table before walking over to Gel and placing a friendly hand on her shoulder)

Sammy: They will get what is coming to them?

Gel: (Nods) Yea but what about him and Lottie? They didn't deserve what they got but still they had their lives ruined

Sammy: I...

(Camera cuts to Razor who is stirring. He starts to panic when he doesn't remember where he is)

Razor: Where am I? Who are you people?

(Gel quickly moves across the room and sits herself on the end of the bed, taking his hand into hers)

Gel: (soft voice) You're safe, everything is going to be ok…I'm Gel and this is Sammy.

(Camera cuts to Sammy, who gives Razor a small reassuring smile)

Gel: You…umm…you're tribe was attacked by the…

Razor: (eyes widen) OH GOD…

(Tears start to fall from the younger boys eyes, Camera pans around to Gel who is trying to hold back her own tears)

Gel: You remember.

Razor: (Nods) I remember…sitting in my sister's room, reading her favourite story…she used to make me read it to her every night…you see she was only a baby when the virus hit and she saw me as her dad as well as her brother…then shouts and screams filled the building…I can remember it so clearly…our leader ran into her room, her face splattered with blood…

(Camera pans around to show Gel's and Sammy's shocked faces. Sammy turns away and walks to the window, he blinks a couple of times to stop the tears)

Razor: (Continued)…She was dead before I knew what had even happened…I couldn't risk going to see what was going on…I couldn't leave my sis. OH god it's my fault…I made her do it…

Gel: (In a high pitched voice) Do what?

Razor: I was sure she could make it…I forgot how high we were up.

Flash back:

[Razor is standing by an open window with blood on his face, he moves closer before looking down. The camera pans out of the window to show a young girl lying in a puddle of blood, her face is covered by her long brown hair.

End of flash back

Gel: It wasn't you fault how could you of known?

Razor: I should of…I was her brother!

(Razor breaks down in sobs and Gel quickly pulls him into her eyes and lets him cry into her shoulder, as she gently strokes his hair)

Gel: Shhh…everything is going to be ok.

[Camera pans around to show Sammy with tears rolling down his cheek before camera fades out

**Scene 4**

[The camera fades in from black to show a sly looking Ebony standing in the shadows, she is not dressed in her usual red leather, in fact she is covered head to toe in black lycra, the camera focuses on her face before she pulls on a balaclava, no clue to Ebony's identity can be seen in the way she is dressed. Craftily she sneaks out the back of the Krul building, she is careful to stick to the shadows and avoid the guards before slipping past them

[Ebony keeps to the shadows of the street, it is dusk and it aids her walking down the road, she keeps walking for what seems like ages, before coming to rest in a recess, where she removes her balaclava and looks around. From behind her a hand reaches and covers her mouth and pulls her into the darker shadows. Ebony fights the person off and turns around to face her attacker

Ebony: Hey... who are you?

(The person in the hood raises it a little and smiles, no glimpse of their face can be seen)

Ebony: Oh thank god it's you…

[Ebony smiles slyly at the person before the camera fades to black

**Scene 5**

[The Camera pans the dark and silent Naturals camp. A figure is spotted wrapped in a blanket walking across the silent camp. The figure quickly looks around, to spot anyone that might be watching and with her turn we are able to see that the figure is Cloe. Cloe continues to walk around the edge of the camp, trying to avoid disturbing the camp. She finally reaches her intended destination… Crow's tent. She gives a slight cough and after a minute, Crow opens the tent flap with only his trousers on. He gives a broad smile at seeing Cloe and immediately shifts his body to the side to allow her to enter. Cloe quickly walks past him as Crow takes a look around the camp and closes the tent flap. The Camera pans away from the tent to see Ved sitting by the fire. He just sits there snapping twigs in anger, fully aware of what he just saw between Cloe and Crow.

**Scene 6**

[Camera fades in from black to show Darryl sat on Axel's bed now fully dressed, he runs a hand through his messy hair before letting out a deep sigh and closes his eyes

Axel: (off screen) Tired?

(Darryl open's his eyes and they quickly widen in surprise. Camera pans around to show Axel standing in the doorway with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist.)

Axel: (Grins) See something you like straight boy?

Darryl: (Frowns) Shut up!

(Axel moves across the room before sitting himself down on his bed)

Darryl: Can we talk?

Axel: (looks over to Darryl) Sure what did you want to talk about?

Darryl: Us? I mean come on we jumped straight into bed after our first kiss

Axel: (Grins) what's wrong with that?

Darryl: (Shakes his head) Nothing it's just not what I'm used to

(Axel scoots closer to Darryl and paces a hand on his lovers inner leg)

Axel: Well maybe you need something your not used too…something to shake you up.

(Axel leans closer and gently kisses Darryl's neck)

Axel: (Mumbles) You don't want a boring relationship now do you?

(Darryl lets out a moan as Axel runs his other hand over Darryl's chest)

Axel: (Smirks) Thought not!

[Axel slowly lowers Darryl on the bed as he kisses his lovers collar bone, while his other hand works its way under Darryl's top. Camera fades out

**Scene 7**

[Ruby is seen in the cafeteria writing in a small notebook. Ram enters the room and sits down next to Ruby.

Ram: Hi Ruby

Ruby: (not looking up from the notepad and in a small voice) Hi

Ram: What's up?

Ruby: (same voice) not much

Ram: What are you doing?

Ruby: (annoyed) What is this Ram, 20 questions?

Ram: Sorry, I'm just a bit bored. I was hoping that you might be able to make it all better

Ruby: Not right now Ram

Ram: (puzzled) why not?

Ruby: Because I'm trying to help Slade.

Ram: (frustrated) Ruby, have you ever thought about helping yourself?

Ruby: I do…

Ram: (cutting Ruby off) No you don't. It's either Lottie or Trudy and now Slade. You never

EVER think about yourself! Let alone us!

Ruby: (matching Ram's anger) Ram, there is no us!

Ram: (shouting) WELL THERE COULD BE!

[Ruby gets up and leaves the room hurt. Ram just stares after her punches the wall in frustration.

**Scene 8**

[Ved is pacing up and down inside his tent within the Natural's camp. He looks distraught constantly running his fingers through his hair. As he paces his tent, images of Cloe and Crow enter his mind. 

_Cloe and Crow are shown talking in soft whispers under the cascading light of the candles._

[Ved immediately pulls at some of his hair

_The soft peeling laughter of Crow and Cloe is now heard_

[Ved stops pacing and holds himself

_Cloe caresses Crow's face with her hand and goes to kiss Crow_

[Ved falls to the floor in a heap. He continues to picture Cloe and Crow passionately loving each other as he rocks his body back and forth. Insanity beginning to show on Ved's face

**Scene 9**

[The camera shows Bray and Amber's room. Bray is sitting on the edge of the bed deep in thought. Amber enters the room and attempts to comfort Bray by draping her arms around Bray in a hug.

Amber:Are you alright?

Bray: No

Amber:Anything I can do?

Bray: To tell you the truth, I just want to alone right now.

Amber: (stunned and hurt) Oh, ok

[Amber walks from the room and turns and looks at Bray as she closes the door with a sorrowful look on her face. Bray looks at his hands and remembers when Moon had tended to his wounds after the attack of the Mosquitoes. His memories finally flash to Moon's offer to restart his life with her.

Bray: (absentmindedly) Moon, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you.

[Camera fades to black

**Scene 10**

[Camera shows Axel and Darryl lying in bed with Daryl's head resting on Axel's bare chest

Darryl: (Sighs) We can't stay here all day you know?

Axel: Who says? We could stay in bed for the rest of four lives if we wanted to

Darryl: Don't tempt me

(Axel lets out a small laugh and the room falls into a calm silence again, with Axel playing with Darryl's hair)

Darryl: (Breaks the silence) I don't want anyone to know about us ok?

Axel: (Confused) What? Where did that come from!

Darryl: (Sits up) I'm not joking Axel…I can't have people talking about me behind my back…

Axel: (Reaches out for Darryl's face) They won't…don't be stupid

Darryl: (Moves away) They will when I come out gay!

(Axel sits up and moves behind his lover and kisses his shoulder)

Axel: (Sadly) If you want to keep it a secret who am I to stand in your way

Darryl: (Leans into Axel) I'm sorry…it won't be forever.

[Camera pans out before fading to black

**Scene 11**

[Jay can be seen strolling casually down one of the corridors of the school, the camera follows him before it pans around to face him as he turns a corner, Ram is seen standing against the wall as Jay turns to face him

Jay: Didn't expect you to be the sort of person to go around hiding in corners of corridors Ram…

Ram: Give it a rest Jay… you can't possibly piss me off more than you have other people in this building…

Jay (raises an eyebrow): Meaning?

Ram: Meaning stay away from Slade…

(Jay laughs out loud as he leans over Ram)

Jay: Didn't know Sladey needed his big brother to stand up for him… I feel like we're in the playground at school here…

(Ram isn't amused)

Ram: I mean it Jay… I'm warning you…

Jay: You're warning me… oh that's rich coming from someone like you… Mr I have to rule the world because I'm so intelligent and kids at school mocked me…

Ram: This isn't about me and you… I'll save that for another time..

Jay: Oh… I'm so scared…

Ram: Stay away from Slade… or I think you'll end up doing yourself no big favour…

(Jay rolls his eyes as Ram shakes his head)

Ram: It's your funeral… don't say I didn't warn you…

[Ram walks away from Jay, his face fuming before the camera pans back around to Jay and shows him looking pissed before the camera fades to black

**Scene 12**

[Loud angry voices can be heard muffled through the camera as it fades in from black and takes a while to focus on where the voices are coming from

Cloe: Ved… you're so pathetic…

Ved: Oh am I now? Well at least it's me we're talking about…

(Cloe storms away from Ved, he follows her)

Cloe: You're the one who won't stop these stupid ideas…

Ved: Oh they're just stupid now are they?

Cloe: Stop it Ved… before you do yourself some harm!

Ved: Harm… Cloe, you've already done that… you and him…

Cloe: Me and Crow again…. God!

(Ved is fuming as he clenches and releases his fists)

Ved: God can't help you Cloe… no one can… you and him, I've seen you…

Cloe: How many more times? Me and Crow… we are friends… F.R.I.E.N.D.S (Cloe spells it out) Can't you get it through your thick skull?

(Ved looks more and more mad)

Cloe: Why do you have to be like this? Why?

Ved: Because I know I'm right!

(Cloe moves closer to Ved so that she is yelling in his face)

Cloe: That's the stupid thing… you couldn't be more wrong if you tried!

Ved: BITCH!

(Ved brings his fist up and punches Cloe… she recoils and falls to the floor. Ved looks shocked as he realises what he's done wrong)

Ved: Oh my god… Cloe?

(Cloe moves away from Ved, shuffling in a panic on the floor)

Cloe: Stay away from me!

(Cloe runs away from Ved as he falls to his knees)

Ved: What have I done? What have I done?

[Camera fades to black.

**Scene 13**

[Camera shows May sitting on the bed, trying not to stare at the pile of baby things in the corner of the room, Salene can be heard mumbling in the background. The camera moves around to show Salene picking up random items of baby clothing and commenting on them to May

May: Okay… ENOUGH!

(Salene looks as though she has been slapped around the face with a cold wet fish)

Salene (innocently): What?

May: All this Sal… with the baby stuff!

Salene: What about it?

(May puffs frustratedely)

May: It would be fine if there was a baby…

Salene: There's going to be…

May: NO THERE ISN'T… THAT'S THE FKING PROBLEM! 

(Salene looks at May sadly as she puts down the pink and blue teddy bears that she had been examining)

Salene: Why do you say that May?

May (sadly): Because it's not like you can just go to a sperm bank anymore sweetie… they don't exist anymore…

Salene: There's other ways to get babies nowadays…

May: Like how? I know you won't sleep with a guy…

Salene: I didn't say that was the way?

May: What you going to do? Steal one?

(Salene doesn't answer May's question and instead looks away, May then frowns worriedly)

May: Salene… why didn't you answer my question? Are you going to steal a baby?

Salene: I want a baby… I'm going t get one… one way or another!

May: My god woman… you can't be serious…

(Salene looks at May with dead pan eyes)

Salene: I've never been more serious about anything in my life…

May: Unbelievable!

[May watches as Salene leaves the room and the camera fades to black.

**Scene 14**

[Bray is marching through the school corridors and spots Jay near his room

Bray: (angry) YOU!

[Jay spins on his feet, but before he is able to fully turn around, Bray's fist meets his face with a sharp THWAK. Jay falls to the floor unconscious and Bray just stands over Jay

Bray: That was for Moon.

[Camera fades to black

**Scene 15**

[Trudy has Brady and Bray Jr in her room, watching them play with a toy hammer and saw. Amber walks into the room and picks up Bray Jr and sits on the bed next to Trudy.

Amber:Sorry about the intrusion.

Trudy: You're always welcome. You know that.

Amber: know I'm being really selfish but I really need a friend right now.

Trudy: Spill Amber. You know you can.

Amber: Are you sure you can handle this?

Trudy: There is so much that we've seen in this world that hardly anything is surprising

anymore.

[Amber waits a moment, trying to muster the courage to tell her secret.

Amber: Trudy… I'm pregnant

Trudy: (shocked) WHAT?

Amber: (quickly) Not so loud! I thought you said nothing shocked you anymore.

Trudy: I said most things don't shock me anymore.

Amber: (scared) I don't know what to do!

Trudy: (puzzled) What do you mean "I don't know what to do"?

Amber: (softly and ashamed) I haven't told Bray

Trudy: (shocked again) YOU HAVEN'T TOLD BRAY?

Amber: What is with you and being shocked?

Trudy: Sorry. But Amber you know he'd be ecstatic.

Amber: I know, but with everything going on at the moment, I don't think it's the best time

to tell him.

Trudy: Amber you have to tell him.

Amber: I know you're right, but I don't know how to tell him. Last time I told him I was

pregnant, he accused me of cheating.

Trudy: It's different this time and you know that.

Amber: True.

[Amber places Bray Jr on the floor and places a hand over her stomach

Trudy: I don't think you'll have the same complications as last time.

Amber: I hope not. I just hope that Bray will be there this time.

Trudy: Oh he will. I'll beat him up if he's not

[Amber and Trudy begin the laugh and the children look at them with questioning eyes

Amber: (stroking Bray Jr's face) I'm sorry sweetie. I'll explain it to you closer to the due date.

Trudy: (ecstatically) Have you thought of baby names yet?

Amber: Well, there are a few that I like…

[The girls continue to talk about the pregnancy while playing with there children as the camera slowly pans out of the room

**Scene 16**

[Camera fades in from black to show Gel sitting in front of a mirror running her brush through her long hair. Gel lets a cry as the image of Razor appears in the background

Razor: Sorry did I make you jump.

Gel: No…no it's fine.

(Gel turns around in her chair to face the new comer)

Razor: (Nervously) I just wanted to say thank you

Gel: What for?

Razor: Not many people in this world would sit by someone and listen to their past for hours on end.

Gel: (Smiles) Don't mention it…

Razor: (Knee's in front of Gel) But because of you, the pain in my heart doesn't hurt as much knowing that I have someone I can talk to about it…

Gel: And I mean it…if you ever what to talk about your sister and your past just come and find me…

(Razor takes Gel's hand and raises it to his lips before gently kissing her hand)

Razor: Thank you Gel…you're a true friend.

[Camera zooms in on Gel as she blushes before camera fades out to black

**Scene 17**

[Amber is sitting in the gym of the school. She holds a hand to her stomach and rubs it gently. As she sits, her thoughts drift to Moon and Bray.

Amber: What was there between those two? Maybe he loved her… No don't be stupid Amber!

Oh god and now you're referring to yourself in the third person!

[She stops rubbing her hand on her stomach

Amber: Sorry sweetie, I'm not going to tell your Dad about you until I at least find out what

happened between him and Moon.

[Amber gets up from the floor and strides out of the room with a new found purpose.

**Scene 18**

[The Camera is blacked out

KC: (Whispers) Nearly there!

Patsy: I Can't see a single thing…it's not very romantic KC

KC: That's the point…you know the whole not seeing a thing…

Patsy: Funny…KC where are you? (Panic enters Patsy's voice) KC!

KC: Calm down…I'm here

(Light slowly fills the screen as KC removes the blind fold that Patsy is wearing. The camera pans around the school roof, a table for two has been set and next to is a pile of blankets and pillows)

Patsy: OH KC!

KC: (Grins) Like it?

Patsy: (shakes her head) I love it…who would of ever thought that you would be romantic

KC: (Wraps his arms around her waist) I have my moments

(Patsy turns around in KC's arms)

Patsy: You sure do! 

(Patsy leans in and kisses her boyfriend as she wraps her own arms around his neck)

Patsy: (Whispers) I love you KC

[Camera pans around as the couple make out, the meal that KC planned has been forgotten. Camera fades to black

**Scene 19**

[Camera pans in from white to show the back of Slade, the camera moves around to show him sitting talking, the only other person in the room is the dead body of Moon

Slade: Do you remember the first time we kissed? When we were like 14 and we went to the zoo?

FLASHBACK

[Flashback to Slade and Moon at the zoo, the two of them are young, and are looking at the lions

Moon: Oh how nice, some scary lions!

Slade: Don't you like scary/

Moon: Not so much… more cute!

Slade: Like fluffy monkeys?

Moon: Yeah… I guess…

[More scenes flash past of their day at the zoo, as Slade and Moon get closer and end up holding hands, Slade cycles Moon back to her house as they sit outside on the bike

Slade: I had a great time today!

Moon: Me too… we should, do it again soon!

Slade: Yeah…

(Awkward silence ensues as Slade and Moon look at each other awkwardly before Slade leans over and kisses Moon)

Moon: That was nice…

Slade: Yeah…

Moon: Want to do it again?

(Slade and Moon kiss some more)

END FLASHBACK

Slade: Oh Moon… I missed you do much… and now… now you're dead…

[Camera fades to black

**Scene 20**

[Camera pans around Axel's bedroom, both boys are now fully dressed and are lying on Axel's bed eating beans on toast

Axel: (Grins) Not the most romantic meal I grant you…but it's the best I can do

Darryl: (Laughs) Who's complaining…I could really do this everyday

Axel: What eat beans on toast?

Darryl: Well yea…but I mean…us? Together

(Axel smiles and leans forward and places a small kiss on Darryl's check)

Gel: NO WAY!

(Camera pans around to show Gel standing in the doorway)

Darryl: Gel!

Gel: (Grins) Yes?

(Axel jumps up and runs across the room, he shuts the door before pulling Gel over to the bed and sitting her down next to Darryl)

Gel: You…

(Axel puts a finger on Gel's lip and she falls silence)

Axel: Yes me and Darryl are sleeping together, yes we are together and yes you will keep it a secret…ok?

(Gel nods and a smile spreads across her lips)

Gel: How cute…

[Darryl rolls his eyes as the camera fades to black

**Scene 21**

[Amber is sitting in one of the abandoned classrooms with a piece of chalk in her hand. On the chalk board in front of her is a list of boys and girls names.

Amber: What about we name you after our parents? His or mine? What about Martin?

[Amber absentmindedly twists the chalk in her hands as Bray enters

Bray: I've been looking for you everywhere

[Amber turns quickly and puts the chalk on the table

Amber: (quietly) Well you found me

Bray: I'm sorry

Amber: For what?

Bray: For neglecting you.

Amber: Don't worry about it

Bray: (apologetically) but it was wrong

Amber: You've been distracted. If a friend of mine died, I'd be reacting the same way. Only

I'd want you closer to me.

Bray: I had to figure out some stuff that's all

Amber: (Angry) Did it occur to you that I might need some comfort right now as well? I know

you're grieving Bray but you've got to remember that we are a family and you can't just shut

me or Bray Jr out when the time suits you!

Bray: (Exasperated) I know! That's why I'm apologizing. It was the old me coming out. I

went back to the defense I built when I lost you for the second time.

[They both stand there in silence

Amber: Tell me about Moon

Bray: Moon? She saved me when the mosquitoes attacked me and left me for dead. That

was when I started drinking heavily after you were kidnapped by Ned. I thought you were

gone forever, again, and I owed my life to Moon.

Amber: You loved her?

Bray: No, not in that sense. I cared for her because she saved me. She did ask me to stay

with her and make a new life for ourselves, but I loved you too much. I couldn't do it. I

knew that my heart would always belong to you.

[Amber stares at Bray and then suddenly rushes into his arms

Amber: If only you'd told me! If only I'd knew!

Bray: I didn't think you'd want to know

Amber: I always want to know about you and what you're feeling.

[They hold each other close for ages, enjoying the moment

Bray: Amber (relaxing the hug), what is up with those names on the chalkboard?

Amber: Oh, I found that when I came in here. It must have been the roster of the class.

[They take each others hand and smile as the camera leaves the room

**Scene 22**

[Camera fades in from black as Jay's face fills the camera, his eyes are dark and drawn and he has dark lines under his eyes, his hair is greasy and has grown way past it's usual length as he stares back at the camera

(Jay storms down the corridor into the café as he picks up a chair and throws it at the wall, laughing as it smashes into pieces)

Jay: Fking chair… never liked them!

(He then tosses several of the tables to one side before heading into the kitchen. He picks up some of the plates in the pile and starts to smash them)

Jay: Bloody Bray… (Smash) …Amber (smash) …and you're whole fking family! (Smash, smash, smash)

(Trudy rushes into the kitchen)

Trudy: What on earth is going on? Jay?

Jay: Well hey-diddly-dee! It's frigid Trudy!

Trudy (gasps): Jay! What has gotten into you/

Jay: Nothing but a whole pile of lovely vodka…

(Jay smiles as he picks up some mugs and throws them over his head, laughing hysterically as they smash)

Trudy (backs away slowly): What are you doing Jay?

Jay: Having a good time… wanna join me?

(Trudy shakes her head as she starts to back away, Jay sees her and steps forward to grab her hands)

Jay: Ah now missy… you ain't going anywhere till you give me a kissy!

(Trudy screams as Jay kisses her, she tries to fight him off and falls to the floor. Jay laughs as she gets up and runs away… he moves towards the microwave and tosses it over his head in the direction Trudy has gone…)

Jay: Whore…. You're all whores!

[Camera fades to black as the microwave goes smash against the wall

**Scene 23**

[Camera pans around to show Bray and Slade sitting outside the school, Slade stares sadly into space whilst on the swings as Bray stands against the wall

Slade: She was great wasn't she?

Bray (nods): That she was mate…

Slade: She was pretty too…

Bray (nods again): A real stunner was Moon…

(Bray and Slade go back to silence again, each lost in their respective thoughts)

Slade: Did you love Moon?

Bray (shakes his head): I only knew her for a short time… she was there for me when I really needed someone… she was a very special person…

Slade: I loved her…

(Slade's voice begins to break)

Slade: …she was my first love… the first one you never forget, you know?

Bray: I know…

Slade: …I …I don't think I ever loved Ebony the way that I loved her…

[Slade breaks down into tears as he puts his head in his hands, Bray moves over and puts a reassuring hand on Slade's back before the camera turns to black

**Scene 24**

[Camera cuts from black to show Patsy and KC passionately kissing against Patsy's door. Patsy reaches behind her back and she opens the door before pulling KC into the door. KC then kicked the door shut behind them as Patsy carried on pulling him towards the bed

KC: (Pulls away) Patsy…are you sure?

(Patsy nods as she lowers herself onto her bed)

Patsy: I'm more then ready KC!

(KC smiles before moving over to Patsy and climbing on top of her)

KC: You know what you said earlier?

Patsy: Ummm…what?

KC: (Smiles) I love you too!

[KC gently kisses Patsy's neck, as his hand starts to undo Patsy's corset. Camera pans around before fading to black

**Scene 25**

[Camera pans around the area to show Bray and Slade standing under a shady tree, they are not by the school… they are in a field somewhere just outside of the city

Slade: She would have liked this place!

Bray: Yeah… it reminds me of where she and her tribe helped me, the name of them escapes me now…

(Slade stops and looks at Bray)

Slade: She was in a tribe?

Bray (nods): Yeah… the guy, his name was Pony Joe…

Slade: I never would have taken her to be in a tribe!

Bray: You didn't see her after the virus hit?

Slade (shakes his head): She moved away just before it hit… we vowed to stay together… but after the virus hit… me and Josh… well it wasn't just me to think of… and they were tough times… you know?

(Bray nods as he hands Slade shovel)

Bray: We should finish this before the sun fades for the day?

Slade: Yeah… I just… it's hard!

(Bray smiles sadly as he slowly lowers the dirt onto Moon's body that lays in the shallow grave)

Slade: I'm going to find them…

Bray: Who?

Slade: Moon's tribe… she must have people out there waiting for her!

Bray: Maybe…

Slade: Well I have to try and find them…

Bray: And tell them what?

Slade: Tell them what happened to Moon… they have a right to know…

(Bray doesn't say anything and Slade stops shovelling as he looks at Bray suspiciously)

Slade: What?

Bray (shakes his head): Nothing…

Slade: Doesn't look like nothing to me…

Bray: I don't think they'll believe you…

Slade: Why not?

Bray: Because you're a border line alcoholic Slade… that's why!

(Slade doesn't say anything… he goes back to shovelling as Bray does the same)

Slade: I'm gonna do it…

Bray: what?

Slade: Give up drinking…

(Slade looks down at the last piece of Moon's uncovered body as he shovels a pile of dirt onto it)

Slade: …for Moon!

[Camera fades to black as the end credits roll in


	22. Episode 22

**Episode 22****: Three's a crowd**

**Scene 1**

[Camera fades in from black, it is night time, and the light dimly shines through the school, the camera pans down the hallway and comes to a stop outside Lex's room, as it moves into the room, a sleeping figure can be seen in bed, where Lex stirs

(A sleeping figure can be scene approaching from the hallway)

Lex (frowns and sits up): Who's there?

Tai-san: Just me Lex…

Lex: What do you want Tai-san, to tease me more?

(Tai-san shakes her head as she walks up to Lex, sits on the side of the bed and presses her lips to his, kissing him softly)

Tai-san: No more games…

Lex (lightly): No?

Tai-san (shakes her head): No…

(Tai-san puts her hand on Lex's and looks up at him, before she pulls down the straps of her nightgown, exposing herself to him)

Lex (smiles): Hallelujah!

[Camera fades to black.

**Scene 2 **

[Camera pans around to show two figures in bed, they can be seen to be KC and Patsy. KC is wide awake and laying opposite Patsy as she continues to sleep

(KC reaches out and gently brushes a few stray strands of Patsy's hair off her face before pressing his lips to her head)

KC (whispers): I love you…

(Patsy stirs as she smiles and opens her eyes)

Patsy: I love you too!

KC: Did I wake you?

Patsy (shakes her head): I don't mind… especially not if I get to wake up to you every morning!

KC: You want to… wake up to me then?

(Patsy nods as she snuggles closer to KC)

Patsy: Last night was the best time of my life… I'm so glad it was you KC, so glad you were my first…

(KC blushes a little)

KC: I had a good time too… I love you so much…

[KC and Patsy embrace as they start to kiss, the camera fogs up before it fades to black.

**Scene 3**

[Camera fades in from black to show Ryan leading Cass down the corridor, he is attempting to steer her towards their room, but both of them are giggling

Cass: Ryan, you're terrible at directions… I keep walking all over the place…

Ryan: We're nearly there…

Cass: What's so special that I have to have my eyes closed?

Ryan: You'll see!

(Ryan leads to Cass to their bedroom, the camera then moves back around to show what Ryan is surprising Cass with, it is a small wooden crib for a baby that has the words 'You are wanted and you are loved' carved on it)

(Ryan takes his hands off of Cass's eyes)

Ryan: Open them…

(Cass opens her eyes)

Cass: Oh… oh… Ryan…

(Cass glances up at Ryan, tears glistening in her eyes as she does)

Ryan: Do you like it?

Cass (nods): I love it… did you make it…

Ryan: With these very hands (Ryan holds up his hands) …and a lot of splinters!

(Cass walks up to the crib, running her fingers over the words that are etched in the wood… a silent tear running down her face)

Ryan: Are you crying?

Cass: I am… but they're tears of happiness… I love you so much Ryan… I can't think of what I want to say…

(Ryan walks over to Cass and takes her in his arms, as he smiles down at her and kisses her forehead)

Ryan: I know what you mean…

Cass: We just need a baby to put in the crib…

Ryan: Here's one I made earlier… (Ryan pats Cass's belly)

Cass: Silly!

Ryan: Did I ever tell you that you look so gorgeous carrying my child…

Cass (smiles): You may have mentioned it once or twice… I'm not saying no to hearing it again…

[Cass and Ryan get all mushy as the camera zooms out

**Scene 4**

[Trudy is in the playground, playing with Brady and Felicity as they bring her various items of interest including flowers and various leaves

Brady: Mummy! Look at this one. (Brady produces a gum tree leaf)

Trudy: That's called a gum leaf.

Brady: Gum? Eat it?

Trudy: (laughing) no sweetie, it's just a name.

Brady: (disappointed) Oh. (Quickly discarding the leaf)

[Brady goes on the search for more interesting items to show off. Eric appears at the corner of the playground and is obscured by the brick wall.

Trudy: Now miss Felicity. What have you found?

[Felicity is playing with a small daisy. She suddenly stops and looks up at Trudy with inquisitive eyes.

Felicity: Mmmmuuum

Trudy: Oh my gosh! Felicity, you just said your first word!

[Felicity gurgles with delight at Trudy's surprise.

Trudy: Oh sweetie… I just wish that "Mum" wasn't your first word, especially to me.

[Eric, who has been watching the commotion, sheds a silent tear. Camera fades to black

**Scene 5**

[Camera fades in from black and pans around the school grounds as it reaches the back flied we see Axel and Darryl walking across the field, every now and then their hands will touch slightly. Axel moves his hand even closer and slips his hand into Darryl's hand. Darryl quickly pulls away causing Axel to stop in his tracks

Axel: (Frowns) God Darryl! Why are you so paranoid, everyone is inside?

(Darryl stops and turns to face Axel)

Darryl: I can't help it!

Axel: (Smiles) you need to calm down…

(Axel moves closer to Darryl and places his hands on Darryl's shoulder)

Axel: (softly) Ok?

Darryl: (Smirks) Ok

(Darryl's eyes quickly scan the area before he turns all his attention back to Axel and gently kisses him on his lips)

Axel: (raises his eyebrow) Is that all you got?

Darryl: Is that a challenge?

(Axel just smirks as Darryl grabs him around the back of the neck and pulls him in for a longer and hotter kiss. As the two boys get more into the kiss the camera pans around to the tennis court to show Jay leaning against a brick wall)

Jay: (Shakes his head) Dirty queers!

[Camera zooms in on Jay's sickened face before the camera fades to black

**Scene 6**

[Camera focuses on Brady, the sneaky five year old watches as May leaves her room… she knows where she is going as she runs straight for the room and closes the door behind her

(Brady is seen rummaging around in May's room, before finding what she is looking for, a shiny package hidden away in a bear. Sitting on the floor, Brady tears into the package…)

Brady (with her mouth full): Me love chocolate!

(As Brady is stuffing her face, she doesn't see Sal wandering into the room)

Sal: Miss Brady… what are you doing?

(Brady looks innocent as she looks up at Sal)

Brady: Nothing…

Salene: Nothing, huh?

Brady: Yep…

(Salene shakes her head as she reaches down for the chocolate that Brady has attempted to hide by sitting on)

Salene: So what's this?

Brady: Mud?

Salene (laughs): Nice try girlie… I see you have your mother's sweet tooth… how about I don't tell on you if you share the chocolate… how does that sound?

(Brady muses over the idea for several minutes before she hands Salene a small square but keeps the majority for herself)

Brady: Deal!

Salene: Sneak!

[Salene and Brady laugh before the camera fades to black.

**Scene 7**

[Kaden is walking through the school yard, whacking a stick at the overgrown grass.

Kaden: Take that you evil Kruls!

[Razor appears around the corner

Razor: That's some swing you have there kid.

Kaden: (stopping) Oh. Thanks.

Razor: Your Kaden right?

Kaden: Yeah! Who are you?

Razor: Razor. I'm the new kid.

Kaden: (puzzled) You don't look much like a kid.

Razor: It's an expression

Kaden: Oh.

[They have 10 seconds of awkward silence before Razor picks up the conversation again.

Razor: So Kaden, have you ever been taught to use a sling shot?

Kaden: No.

Razor: It would be much more effective than a stick against the Kruls

Kaden: Really?

Razor: Oh yeah. You could shoot them from a greater distance

Kaden: (enthusiastic) can you teach me?

Razor: Sure! You can use mine

[Razor gives Kaden his slingshot and places an empty soda can on a wall in the distance.

Razor: Alright now, pull the elastic rubber back and hold the stick still. Ok now shoot.

[Kaden misses and the stone hits the floor.

Razor: Don't worry. You'll get it

[Scene fades as Razor continues to instruct Kaden with the slingshot.

**Scene 8**

[Conrad is walking through the street with a few of his lackeys following behind. He immediately spots his target and moves in.

Conrad: Well, well, well. What do we have here?

[Conrad places himself in front of some scared looking kids about 12 years of age

Kid 1: What do you want?

Conrad: Look at this boys! We have a comedian!

[The boy immediately shrinks back. Conrad grabs him by the collar

Conrad: Oh no, don't slink back! We wanna have some fun!

[Conrad's lackeys begin to laugh and circle closer to the kids. Conrad immediately punches the kid and he falls to the ground. Chaos breaks loose and the kids start screaming and running for cover. Conrad and his followers chase behind whooping loudly.

**Scene 9**

[Camera fades in from black as Ryan and Bray are seen sitting in the café, when Lex walks in… he makes an entrance by heaving a big sigh at the door and then proceeds into the kitchen

Ryan: He's killing for someone to ask him…

Bray: It's so obvious… he's like a cat that got the cream!

(Lex makes a lot of noise in the kitchen as Bray and Ryan shake their heads in disbelief. Lex then emerges back into the café)

Ryan: So… spill it already Lex…

Lex (smirking): I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about…

Bray: Lex… you're being an arrogant pig… just tell Ryan before he's a father!

Lex: Touchy!

(Bray shrugs and looks at Ryan before the two of them get up, Lex looks panicked at that)

Lex: Where are you guys going?

Ryan: Well if you're not going to tell us… we may as well leave!

Lex: Hey… stop being so hasty… I was just playing you guys…

Bray (rolls his eyes): We know… we're playing you…

Lex: Oh…

(Lex sighs and slumps into the seat as Bray and Ryan do the same)

Ryan: SO…

Lex: So… guess who got lucky last night?

Ryan: Um… Jay?

Lex: No thicko… me!

Bray: So you and Tai-san?

Lex: Oh yeah… we made up for lost time if you get my meaning?

Bray: I think we do Lex…

Lex: I mean she was putty in my hands, by the time I let her back into my bed… she was begging for it…

(Lex carries on as a figure from the shadows emerges)

Tai-san: Charming Lex... just charming…

(Tai-san leaves the room quickly as Lex looks panicked)

Lex: Tai-san… wait Tai-san…

Ryan: Haha… that's classic…

Bray: It's reassuring how some things never change!

[Camera fades to black.

**Scene 10**

[Camera fades in from black to show Axel and Gel lying on her bed, reading through old magazines, the camera pans around to show Razor walk past the open door and giving Gel a small wave before returning to Gel and Axel

Axel: (Frowns) You so have a thing for him

Gel: (looks up) Don't be stupid he's just a friend

Axel: (Shakes his head) Yea that's right, Razor is everyone's best mate!

(Gel sits up and closes the magazine she is reading)

Gel: You going to tell me what's up or are you just going to bitch about it all day?

Axel: I haven't decided yet

Gel: (Rolls her eyes) Well hurry up, I haven't got al…

(Axel tosses the magazine on the floor which he was reading and sits up on his knee's so that he is towering over Gel)

Axel: It just pisses me off, how everyone just accept Razor into the tribe but with it, it was al these questions like I had another motive for joining the tribe.

Gel: Razor came to us beating up while you was the one who convinced me to return so you can understand the difference

Axel: It still pisses me off!

(Gel gives her friend a small smile and raises onto her own knees, allowing him to rest his head on her shoulder)

Axel: Life sucks sometimes…but it does have it's perks

Gel: (Grins) Darryl?

[Axel doesn't reply but smirks as the camera fades to black

**Scene 11**

[Ebony is walking through the Kruls headquarters of the tribe, passing many of the offices with sleeping Krul members.

[It is obvious from the way that Ebony is dressed that she is heading out to meet the hooded stranger.

[Ebony gives a quick look over her shoulder and makes her way to the fire escape. From the distance a door opens and West is seen watching as she leaves.

**Scene 12**

[Axel leaves the comfort of Gel's room and makes his way along the darken corridor towards his own room. As he turns the corner he comes face to face with Jay who is blocking the stairway

Jay: You know I always thought there was something weird about you when you joined..

Axel: (Rolls his eyes) What are you on about Jay?

Jay: (Grins) Oh you know…just the way you stared at the guys a lot longer then you did at the pretty girls

Axel: (Frowns) Grow up Jay

(Axel tries to walk past the taller blonde but Jay makes sure that Axel can't pass him)

Axel: Stop being a jerk Jay and move

Jay: Don't you like this kind of male on male contact

Axel: (Looks Jay up and down) With you?

(A grin crosses over Axel's lips and he quickly presses his body up against Jay's)

Axel: (Whispers) Na I'm good!

(Axel turns and walks down the corridor towards the other stairway. Camera zooms in on Jay's disgusted face)

Jay: (shakes his head) Stupid poof!

[Camera fades to black

**Scene 13**

[Camera focuses on Maya and Cass sitting outside on the swings… Cass looks over at Maya as her friends cries softly

Cass: Oh Maya… why won't you tell me what's wrong?

Maya: I can't Cass…

Cass: Why ever not?

Maya: Because you're having a baby and I don't want to bother you…

(Cass gets up as she goes to look at Maya, crouching down to her friend's level as she puts her hands on her friend's knees)

Cass: I'm pregnant… not deaf, nor out of the picture… now talk to me…

Maya (sighs): I… I… I keep having these thoughts…

Cass (frowns): Thoughts? About what?

Maya: About death…

Cass: About death… what do you mean?

Maya (takes a deep breath): Cass… I'm diabetic… my insulin won't last forever… I'm going to die… sooner than a lot of other people…

Cass: Maya… don't talk like that…

Maya: It's the truth isn't it?

(Cass nods weakly as she looks up at her friend, tears are forming in the corners of her eyes)

Maya: The truth is… I want to die my way…

Cass: You mean…

Maya: I mean… I've been trying to think of the best way to kill myself… I don't want to die sick… I want to go my own way…

[Maya's voice starts to break as she faces her own destiny, she throws her arms around her friend as the pair of them sob together and the camera fades to black.

**Scene 14**

[Jack is working on his computer, running through some history of Melbourne. As he works KC enters the room.

KC: Hey Jack, still working on some harebrained scheme?

Jack: Very funny KC. Did I ever mention how funny who are?

KC: Alright I get the picture. No seriously, what are you working on?

Jack: Just looking up some information about Melbourne and the different types of areas there are. Nothing of much interest yet.

KC: Oh well. You'll find something.

Jack: Actually KC, while you're here, there is something I want to ask you.

KC: Sounds serious

Jack: Well it is. (Momentary pause) KC, will you be my best man?

KC: Really? Wow! I'm flattered.

Jack: Well you and I have a history. You did attempt to help me with the windmill.

KC: You only made it worse

Jack: (loudly) I did n… ok yeah I did.

KC: Glad to see you're finally admitting it mate.

[Both boys laugh loudly as the scene fades to black

**Scene 15**

[Camera focuses in on Alice as she handles a staff, the camera follows her as she and a member of the militia work together to demonstrate some moves to the other militia members, some members of the Mallrats, including Amber, Jack and Patsy are watching the moves as Ellie walks in

Ellie (whispers to Jack): What's going on?

Jack: Practice…

Ellie: Oh… do you think it'll be over soon… I need to talk to Alice

(Jack shrugs and sighs…)

Ellie (yells): Alice… are you going to be done soon?

(Alice groans as she turns to face Ellie)

Alice: Ellie… I'm kind of busy at the moment… can it wait?

(Alice returns to the combat)

Ellie (continues to talk): Not really! Alice, I…

(Alice is about to turn to face Ellie when her opponent trips her with the staff and Alice lands awkwardly on her leg. Alice groans in pain as she falls to the floor)

Ellie (Yells): ALICE!

Alice (groans): My leg…

(Jack and Amber rush to Alice's side as Ellie follows them)

Amber: Alice… can you move your leg?

Alice (nods): I think it's twisted…

Jack: Come on… let's get you to your feet!

(Jack and Amber help Alice to her feet before she crumbles and falls to the floor)

Amber: Maybe it's more than a twist?

Ellie: No…

Alice: Ellie? What?

Ellie: If you have a bad leg how will you give me away at my wedding?

(Amber and Alice stare at Ellie in disbelief)

Alice: Oh gee I don't know… that was the first thing I thought of when I fell to the floor, that I couldn't take part in my sister's wedding, because of course it is the most important thing in the world!

[Alice shakes her head as the camera fades to black.

**Scene 16**

[Patsy, KC and Ryan are sitting in the cafeteria just talking about Cass's due date. Razor enters the room and immediately spots Patsy.

Razor: Hey gorgeous!

KC: You're talking to me right?

[Ryan and Patsy both laugh.

Razor: No way! I'm talking to the little lady over there.

Patsy: You're kidding right.

Razor: I would never kid to you babe.

Ryan: (warningly) Hey watch it buddy. You haven't even been here for five minutes.

Razor: I've actually been here for a few days.

KC: (sarcastically) Pity it hasn't been longer.

[Patsy giggles

Razor: (placing a hand on Patsy's leg) Just remember babe, I'm always here from you.

[KC and Ryan both leap up from their seats

Razor: (Casually) Take it easy boys. (Razor exits the room)

KC: Patsy, why didn't you say something?

Patsy: I was in shock!

Ryan: (quietly) I don't like him

KC: You said it.

[Room fades to black.

**Scene 17**

[Camera pans around Salene's and May's room before focusing on the pile of baby clothes and toys in one of the corners. A hand appears on the screen and picks up a brown teddy and a yellow all in one baby suit. The Camera pans back to show Amber sitting on the edge of Salene and May's bed before bring the two items up to her nose and sniffing them

Amber: Just think Amber…soon Bray will have a little brother or sister to play with…the sound of tiny feet again…cause Bray's aren't as tiny any more...

(Amber smiles at the teddy before standing up and replacing the two items on the pile)

Amber: I wonder why May and Salene have all this stuff anyway?

[Amber shrugs and turns to leave but she can't help but pick the teddy up again and hiding it behind her back as she leaves. Camera zooms out before fading to black

**Scene 18**

[Camera pans around the darkened school yard…it zooms in onto the tennis court and we can see Axel and Darryl lying on their backs watching as the sun sets

Darryl: (more to himself) I can't remember the last time I watched the sun set

Axel: (Grins) I can but it wasn't as good as this one…

Darryl: (Blushing) And why's that?

Axel: If you need to ask then I'm going to have to go

(Darryl grins and moves closer to Axel, allowing his hand to rest on top of Axel's)

Darryl: (Whispers) Stay…

Axel: Like I have to be asked?

(Axel sits up before leaning over Darryl and placing a soft kiss on his lovers lips)

Jay Off-Screen: How cute!

(Camera pans out to show Jay hovering over the young couple. Axel quickly sits up before they both jump up)

Jay: (Frowns) You do know what you're doing is degusting don't you?

Axel: (Rolls his eyes) Says who? Remember world crashed…no more rules.

(Jay completely ignores Axel and turns on Darryl)

Jay: (shakes his head in disbelieve) I thought we were mates Darryl…but now I find out you're like him

Axel: (puts himself in front of Darryl) This has nothing to do with being mates with you

Jay: (shouts at Axel and raises his fist) Shut up you dirty little queer!

(Darryl quickly pulls Axel behind him before standing his ground)

Darryl: Get lost Jay before I make you

Jay: Like I'm scared of a couple of benders

Axel: (Smirks) Your only jealous cause your not getting any…I heard about Amber picking Bray over you!

Darryl: (Whispers) Don't Axel

Jay: (Points his finger at Axel) You'll pay for that!

Axel: Bring it on Jay!

[Jay spits on the floor before storming off back towards the school. Camera fades to black as Axel wraps his arms around Darryl's chest

**Scene 19**

[Camera fades in from black, it shows a dimly lit corridor, Patsy and KC can be seen wandering along it, stopping every now and then to kiss and cuddle, jumping at every noise

KC: I hate this…

Patsy: What?

KC: The sneaking around…

Pasty: I know… but it makes the moments we have together that much more special…

(KC smirks at Patsy as he runs a hand down her back and smiles)

KC: I think there's an empty store room around here…

Patsy: That's nice…

KC: Do you want to… spend some quality time in it?

(Patsy looks confused for a moment and then it hits her as she smiles)

Patsy: I think that's an excellent idea!

(KC and Patsy hold hands, but jump apart when they hear noises down the corridor)

KC: Maybe…

Patsy: …we should wait till later?

[Both of them nod before kissing quickly and leaving in the opposite direction, the camera then fades to black.

**Scene 20**

[Trudy is sitting in her room absentmindedly brushing her hair. Gel looks in and walks into the room.

Gel: Just the position that I was hoping to find you in

Trudy: Huh?

Gel: I've been thinking Trudy. You need a makeover.

Trudy: Wow, do I feel insulted

Gel: Oh no! That came out wrong. Just that, your look is fine, but it could do with a bit of freshening up.

Trudy: I'm quite happy thanks Gel.

Gel: Oh come on Trudy. It will be fun!

Trudy: Fun for whom?

Gel: Well, both me and you.

Trudy: Sorry Gel but I'm just not convinced.

Gel: Are you sure Trudy?

Trudy: No I'm not sure. But I'll let you know.

Gel: Thanks

[Gel exits and Trudy continues to brush her hair. She stops and pulls at strand and thinks of Gel's offer before fading to black.

**Scene 21**

[Camera pans around a warehouse full of teenagers. Standing on a high platform is Dreamer the new leader of the freedom fighters, in front of her a body lays on a table with a white sheet covering him. Lex, Amber and Bray can be seen standing among the other teenagers. At the back of the warehouse a figure in black leans against the wall. Dreamer coughs and the room falls silent

Dreamer: I'm tired of watching, I'm tired of waking up in the morning and seeing which of my friends are still alive (looks down at the body) or dead. This was the last straw, killing Wolf was Conrad's worse plan ever…and now he has us to deal with…

Kid 1: (Call's out) Conrad isn't scared of us kids!

Dreamer: (Nods) That's true but there are loads of tribes in the city that still haven't been taken over by Conrad and his tribe and if we can all form together who's saying we can't defeat them...I will destroy the Krul tribe for Wolf!

[Dreamer steps forward and knell's down she lifts up the blanket to refill the black expression on Wolf's face before she gently kisses his forehead. Camera fades to black

**Scene 22**

[Maya is shown in her room writing in her diary. As she writes, she is seen physically mumbling to herself and rocking slightly.

[Cass makes her way to Maya's room but stops as soon as she sees Maya's condition

[Tears begin to fall down Maya's cheeks, becoming emotionally drained.

[Cass just looks on in shock as her concern grows deeper for her distressed friend.

**Scene 23**

[Camera fades in from black to show Darryl walking along one of the darken corridors…as he walks past an open door way a hand reaches out and pulls him into the darken room

Darryl: (Laughs) Axel?

Jay: You wish gay boy

Darryl: (Scared) Jay…

[Jay doesn't reply but Darryl let's out a load moan before we hear his body drop to the group, as the camera moves away from the scene we can hear Jay's hard boats hitting against Darryl's soft skin

**Scene 24**

[Camera pans around Maya's room, we see Maya's note book resting on her desk with a pen sitting on top of it…camera moves around the room to show Maya sitting on her bed, tears roll down her check as she holds a sharp knife against one of her wrists

Maya: (To herself) Come on Maya…don't be such a wimp!

(She shuts her eyes tight and presses it tighter against her wrist)

Kaden off Screen: Maya? Where are you?

(Maya looks at her wrist before she quickly hides the knife under her pillow)

Maya: (Calls back) In our room Kaden!

[Kaden runs into the room and jumps into Maya's arm, the young teenager hugs Kaden close to her chest as tears carry on to fall from her eyes. Camera pans around again before fading to black

**Scene 25**

[Camera fades in from black to show tree's bunched together closely. As the camera slowly pans around, a sudden breeze picks up the brown leaves which also blanket the forest floor. The wind also caries two angry voices

Ved Off screen: Cloe…wait up, why can't you ever face your problems?

Cloe Off screen: Coming from the guy who's been running since he realised what kind of twisted piece of machine he really is.

(Camera quickly travels across the forest floor, twisting and weaving around the trees. The camera moves further up as we see Ved's feet running through piles of fallen leaves)

Ved: is that what you really think? Is that why you go to bed with him.

(Cloe let's out a ear piecing scream as she comes out from behind a tree and slaps Ved hard across the face)

Cloe: How many times do I have to tell you Ved…I'm not sleeping with Crow, we're just good friends.

(Anger swifts over Ved's face as he gets ready to lash out at Cloe, but before he has time Cloe breaks into another run)

Cloe: (Panic) Ved you need to calm down

Ved: And you need to stop slapping me?

Cloe: (Shouts) OH but its ok for you to hit me across the face?

(Camera pans around as Cloe enters a clearing, she stops for breathe, just enough for Ved to grab her around the arm. We see that the couples are standing on top of a cliff)

Ved: Just tell me this Cloe, Do you love me?

Cloe: I did…once

Ved: (with tears in his eyes) But?

Cloe: (Looks away) Not anymore…I'm sorry!

Ved: Because you love him?

Cloe: (Shouts) NO…because you turned back into the jerk you was in the city? Because I realised I could never be happy with you and I would never know what you would be thinking and do you know what scares me the most?

Ved: (Uses his free hand to wipe away the tears) What?

Cloe: (In between sobs) That I would wake up in darkness…because off you again.

(Ved lets go off Cloe's hand and walks to the edge of the cliff)

Ved: I told you that wasn't my fault…how can I make you believe that?

(Cloe moves next to Ved and places a friendly hand on his shoulder)

Cloe: You can't…that's why we can't be together…over the past couple of months, I've seen a Ved that I thought had died when he lost his memory and that the new you was being pushed away…the Ved that I feel back in love with!

Ved: (turns to face her, his eyes begging for forgiveness) What if I changed…what if I stop acting like a jerk and became the man you loved

Cloe: (Shakes her head) You can't just say that…you gotta prove it to me

Ved: (Nods) I will I promise…

(Ved closes the gap between them, but Cloe quickly steps back and slightly pushes him away, causing him to lose his balance and tumble over the end of the cliff)

Cloe: VED!

(Cloe rushed to the end of the cliff and gets onto her hands and knee's and peers over the end, to find Ved holding on to the cliff surface…his face is all scratched up and blood rolls down his cheeks. Where by Lisbeth Scott plays in the background)

Cloe: Oh god Ved! Hold on I'll get some help

Ved: (IN harsh breathes) Don't…leave…me

_On this half lit day_

_With your crown beneath your wings_

(Camera pans around to show rocks cumbering under Ved's weight)

Cloe: I need to go get help…I can't pull you up myself!

(Ved casts a look under him as the rock beneath his fingers start to crack away from the cliff face)

Ved: (looks up at Cloe) I Love you Cl…

_Ev'ry word just echoes_

_And the empty world sings_

(Camera zooms out as Ved's body falls away from the cliff face…the sound of Cloe calling after him echo's through the empty clearing)

_Where have you gone, my feather light heart?_

_I never imagined I could leave._

(Camera zooms back up to show Cloe still leaning over the cliff, tears pour from her eyes as she pushes herself up and moves away from the edge)

_In the glistening_

_Of the lost and open sky_

(When Cloe is away from the edge, she lets her body drop against a tree and slowly sinks to the floor, crying against the hard wood)

_Tiny piece of you sits_

_Simple wish waits for reply_

(Camera moves back over to the cliff edge and we can see Ved's body spread out on a rock, with the waves below knocking his body further into the sea. Camera slowly fades to black)

_Where have you gone my feather light heart?_

_You mustn't forget what love can see._

[End credits cut in


	23. Episode 23

**Scene 1**

[Camera slowly fades in from opening credits to show waves hitting the shore softly. The camera pans out show Cloe standing on the beach and letting the waves crash over her bare feet. A topless Ved walks onto the screen and wraps his arms around her waist and rests his head on her shoulder

Ved: (Whispers) Happy?

Cloe: (Beams) The happiest

(Ved tilts his head gently before he places a tender kiss on her neck)

Ved: It could be this way forever

Cloe: you promise

Ved: (leans in even closer) would I lie to you

Cloe: …No!

(Cloe turns around in Ved's arm's and the couple meet in a hot kiss full of passion)

Cloe: I love you Ved…

(the image of Ved melts away in Cloe's arms)

Cloe: (Panicking) Ved? Ved?

(Cloe turns back towards the sea to see, Ved's broken body floating out to sea, Cloe gives out a loud scream which causes the image to break away and be replaced by Cloe sitting up in her bed. Breathing heavily Cloe wipes sweat off her forehead)

Cloe: (Whispers) Oh Ved

[Camera pans around Cloe's tent, in the corner of the tent is a pile of Ved's clothes and other items. Cloe slowly lies back down as the camera fades out

**Scene 2**

[Camera fades in from black to show a topless Darryl sitting on his bed with Axel sitting next to him, wrapping his arm up in a bandage. Black and blue bruises cover Darryl's torso. Darryl hisses in pain as Axel moves his arm

Axel: (Softly) Sorry…

Darryl: Not your fault

Axel: Jay will pay for what he did to you

Darryl: (sighs) Just leave it Axel…please

(Axel nods and carries on wrapping Darryl's arm up)

Axel: You gotta at least tell the others…so they know what he's like now

Darryl: (Shrugs) There's no point!

(Axel jumps up and knocks Darryl's arm by mistake causing the other guy to cry out in pain)

Axel: What do you mean there's no point? Look what he's done to you…

Darryl: …I know…

Axel: …well if you know, why don't you act on it?

Darryl: (Dishearten) Just drop it Axel

Axel: Fine!

[Axel throws his arms into the air before storming out of Darryl's room. Camera zooms in on Darryl's saddened face before cutting out

**Scene 3**

[Cloe leaves the comfort of her own tent and enters the main part of the natural camp, she runs a nervous hand through her hair as Crow notices her and waves for her to come sit with him.

Cloe: (to herself) Here we go!

(Cloe nods and then moves towards to where Crow is sitting. She turns a log to its side and sits next to the older guy)

Crow: (Nudges into her gently) How you doing to day?

Cloe: Still not great…had the same nightmare again last night…

Crow: (smiles) It will past trust me…

(Cloe nods and the couple sit in silence for a couple of minutes watching as another member of the tribe starts getting the fires ready for breakfast)

Crow: (Breaks the silence) Cloe where do we stand here…cause I'm confused…

Cloe: (Holds her hands out) Not yet Crow…it's just too soon

Crow: It's been over a month and I still don't know where I stand…I thought we had something

Cloe: (Getting upset) Crow just stop!

Crow: Cloe?

(Cloe pushes herself up and moves herself away from Crow)

Crow: (Calls after her) Cloe?

(Camera pans around to show tears running down Cloe's cheeks, she runs past the other naturals and re-enters her tent. Camera zooms in onto the natural who was getting lunch ready, the young girl lifts her head and we see that it's Lottie, she seems to have a glow about her)

Lottie: (To herself) What was that about?

[Camera zooms into Lottie before fading to black

**Scene 4**

[Camera fades in from black to show Lex barricading the door to the bedroom, where Tai-san is pacing back and forth, her arms crossed across her chest defensively

Lex: Look, you can't keep walking away from this?

Tai-san (raises an eyebrow): Can't I?

Lex (shakes his head): For god's sake Tai-san, we're married… and you're acting as if I've killed someone…

(Tai-san sighs and crosses and uncrosses her arms)

Lex: Oh, so now you're not gonna say anything, huh?

(Tai-san remains silent)

Lex: God, sometimes I hate you!

Tai-san (voice breaks): And I hate you too!

(Lex looks a little stunned at the voice breaking; he isn't use to Tai-san appearing vulnerable. Tai-san walks away, her back to Lex as she sits on the bed and breaks into sobs)

Lex (walks over to Tai-san): Are you crying?

Tai-san (nods): Of course!

(Lex kneels in front of Tai-san)

Lex: I never knew you could cry…

Tai-san: I'm not immune to things such as crying (wipes her eyes) …you hurt me Lex, after I trusted you again… you really hurt me!

Lex: I never meant it to be like that… I was, I was just so glad to be back with you, after the time apart and breaking through the walls you put up…

Tai-san: I had to be sure of your intentions Lex…

Lex: I know… deep down I know you were right… and I'm sorry…

Tai-san: I love you Lex…

Lex: And I love you too!

[Lex cups Tai-san's face in his hands as he kisses her passionately, and the camera fades to black.

**Scene 5**

[Camera pans around to show Conrad sitting in his room reading over plans, blueprints of the city can be seen scattered around his feet and the surrounding floor. A knock at the door is heard as Conrad doesn't move, the knock comes again, louder and more impatient as Conrad looks up

Conrad: Go away… I'm busy…

(The door opens and West sticks his head around the corner)

Conrad: I said I was busy…

West: It's important…

Conrad: I'm still busy…

West: It's about Ebony…

(Conrad looks up at the mention of Ebony's name and motions for West to come in)

Conrad: So…

West: So… I have some nice juicy information for you boss…

Conrad: Spill…

(West takes a deep breath)

West: So twice now… I've seen her, seen Ebony leaving the base…

Conrad: …and?

West: And… she was going to meet someone!

Conrad: Who?

(West shrugs as he makes himself at home)

West: No clue boss… just someone with a hooded cloak on, she seemed to know them… got mighty chummy if you get my drift… I figured you want to know…

(Conrad glares at West as he walks over to the guy picks him up and pins him against the wall)

Conrad: You think I have time for your games?

West: Games?

Conrad (yells): Bring me something when you have something to tell me!

West: …but!

Conrad: But… nothing!

[Conrad throws West out the door and slams it shut, glaring at the wall before the camera fades to black.

**Scene 6**

[Lex, Bray and Amber are talking in the common room of the school.

Lex: So anyway, I was thinking about taking the militia out on a field exercise, like patrolling

the streets.

Amber: (Yelling) What are you thick Lex? We can't do that cause we're not in control! It

would be like storming up to the Krul's base and knocking yelling "COME OUT AND GET US"!

[Bray and Lex just stare at Amber. She stares back at them with the same intensity then just huffs and storms off.)

Lex: (shrugging) She's your woman

Bray: I don't know what's wrong with her. She's been acting like that to me all the time

lately.

Lex: It sounds like that time of the month

Bray: It could be. I think there's something more though

Lex: Is Junior sick or something?

Bray: No. I wish she'd talk to me.

Lex: If it was important, she'd tell you. But you gotta remember mate. You didn't want to

talk to her when Moon died. I'm just saying is all.

Bray: I guess so.

[The camera focuses on Bray's face and then fades.

**Scene 7**

[Camera fades in from black to show Cloe in her tent rushing about packing her clothes into a bag; the tent door is zipped open causing Cloe to jump. Camera pans around to show Lottie standing in the door way

Cloe: Oh thank god it's just you Lottie?

Lottie: (Frowns) avoiding someone…or should I say Crow?

Cloe: I can't stay here anymore Lottie, everything is just too real now?

(Lottie's moves into the tent and sits herself next to Cloe's bag)

Lottie: So you're going to run away?

Cloe: (shakes her head) No I'm going back to my real tribe, the one I was running away from to start with?

Lottie: (looks up at Cloe) You planning to go without saying goodbye?

Cloe: (Tosses a top into the bag) That is the plan

(Lottie jumps up and moves back towards the door)

Lottie: (Smiles) I'm coming with you! 

(Cloe stops in what she is doing and turns around to face Lottie with a raised eyebrow)

Cloe: You can't leave

Lottie: I'll leave a note, it's not like I'm not planning to come back again

Cloe: Only if you promise me, you will come back

Lottie: (smiles) I promise

[Lottie quickly leaves the tent causing the camera to turn back to Cloe as she throws a pile of photos on top of her clothes before closing the bag up. Camera fades out to black

**Scene 8**

[Camera cuts back to the school to show Gel lying on her bed with her head rested in one of her hands and her eyes going backwards and forwards as Axel paces in her room. Axe stops in his pacing and turns to face Gel

Axel: So now you know why I'm so pissed off?

Gel: Let me get it right…your angry because your boyfriend is scared he will be rejected if he comes out to his tribe but you still want him to come out of the closet…

(Axel thinks his over for a minute before he replies)

Axel: …Yes!

Gel: (Sits up) Don't you think that's a bit selfish of you?

(Axel looks away with tears in his eyes)

Axel: I guess…but he needs to make his mind up…I don't want it to be a secret anymore…I don't want Jay to get away from hurting him.

(Gel pushes herself up and moves behind Axel, she wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head on his shoulder)

Gel: I know you're not the kind of guy to wait for things…but for once I think you have to wait for Darryl to be ready…don't push him to far away or you might loose him….trust me I know what it's like to loss the guy you love!

(Axel leans his head against Gel's and the friends share a moment of silence)

Axel: I know

[Camera pans out before fading to black

**Scene 9**

[Tai-san is walking through the hall way and spots Amber leaving her room.

Tai-san:Amber wait!

Amber:(stops and slowly turns. In a monotone voice) Yes?

Tai-san:Do you feel it?

[Salene appears around the corner

Salene: Feel what? Trouble? Are Brady and Bray Jr ok?

Amber:Yes their both fine Salene. I just put Junior down for a nap.

Tai-san: Sorry Salene, I was just sensing a change of aura. It has shifted throughout the

entire mall.

Amber: (nervously) really?

Salene: Is it a good aura Tai-san? Like something wonderful is about to happen. Maybe a

new addition?

[Amber just looks at her feet while sucking in her stomach

Tai-san: (Looking at Amber) Something like that

Salene: Oh how wonderful! I've got to go and tell May.

[Salene leaves the two girls standing in the hall

Tai-san: Well Amber, what do you think about the change of aura?

Amber: (lying) To be honest Tai-san, everything seems normal to me.

Tai-san: Maybe I should meditate on it more.

Amber: Yes that should help. Keep the tribe in balance.

Tai-san: You actually agree with me?

Amber: It wouldn't hurt.

[Amber retreats back to her room and Tai-san walks down the hall towards her room

**Scene 10**

[Eric is in his room asleep on his bed with a book resting on his chest. Trudy appears at his door and knocks softly. Eric awakes with a start.

Trudy: Oh sorry!

Eric: (rubbing his eyes. In a groggy voice) No no, it's ok. I'm up, I'm up.

Trudy: I'm really sorry.

Eric: For goodness sake Trudy, come in and sit down.

[Trudy slowly enters the room and sits on Eric's bed.

Trudy: I'm really sorry to bother you…

Eric: Trudy if you say "sorry" one more time…

Trudy: Sorry… oh no!

[Both Eric and Trudy burst into laughter. Trudy's laughter starts to turn into crying. Eric places a comforting arm around her.

Eric: Trudy? What's wrong?

Trudy: Eric. I'm so scared

Eric: About what? Come on Trudy, talk to me.

Trudy: It's Jay.

Eric: What about him?

Trudy: He's so frightening!

Eric: What did he do?

Trudy: (Still sobbing) He threatened me! He openly threatened me.

Eric: (Angry) He WHAT?

Trudy: I don't know what to do anymore. He just…

Eric: (Getting up) He's going to pay

Trudy: (Holding his arm.) No wait! Please. Just hold me for a while.

[Eric lowers himself back to the bed and lets Trudy put her full weight on him. They stay there for hours just holding each other, letting the world fade away.

**Scene**** 11**

[Slade and Ruby are talking in the cafeteria. Slade is showing physical signs of weakness, with a pale face and his hands are slightly shaking.

Slade: It's been too long

Ruby: But it's worth it.

Slade: Not yet. But it will be.

Ruby: Slade we're all really proud of you. I'm really proud of you.

Slade: (looking deep into Ruby's eyes) It's just so hard. I don't know if I can last.

Ruby: You've got to Slade! Please. It's so important that you do.

Slade: I will. Only so I can tell Moon's people.

Ruby: If that's what keeps you going Slade. Then focus all your energy on it.

[Ruby grabs Slade's hand and gives it a tight squeeze in reassurance.

**Scene 12**

[Camera fades in from black to show Darryl and Trudy sitting in Trudy's room together, with Brady playing by herself in the corner

Trudy: You and Axel? Well I never!

Darryl: (blushes) Me either…he's so not my normal type

Trudy: Well it seems we're both going out of our "normal type group"

Darryl: (Frowns) You mean…you and Eric?

Trudy: (Smiles) He's all I can think of lately

Darryl: (Sighs) Aww it's like love!

(Camera pans around and the two friends laugh. Camera zoom's in on Brady who is looking up her mum and Darryl)

Brady: (sticks her tongue out) Love? Yuk!

[Camera fades to black

**Scene 13**

[Camera fades in from black, zooming to show Eric storming down a corridor, the camera focussing on his feet as the music playing matches the tempo of his footsteps, the camera moves up the length of Eric's body to his face which is set into a hard glare, he turns a corner and the camera moves to where he stops

Eric: You and me have business?

(A voice can be heard from off screen)

Voice: And what business would that be?

(Eric clenches his fists as the camera turns to show that the voice is in fact Jay)

Eric: You… and what you did to Trudy!

Jay: Ah, has the purple haired tart got you to deal with her mistakes!

Eric: You're unbelievable; you don't treat women that way…

Jay: Not even whores? That's what she is… a cheap, nasty whore!

(Eric gets really mad, the veins in his arms start to bulge and his eyes become narrower)

Eric: ASSHOLE!

(Eric lunges for Jay, his fists swinging wildly as he misses and hits the wall, cursing he tries again, just as Jay jumps out of the way. Eric then falls on the floor, but before he can move and lunge again, Jay picks him up and body slams the guy into the wall. Eric yells in pain as the camera pans to show the close up of the two men)

Jay: You're a fool Eric… a fool!

(Jay slams Eric into the wall again, this time blood is spilt as Eric's face squashes against the wall)

Eric: Ow…

Jay: Serves you right… moron…

[Jay laughs at Eric as he walks out of the room and doesn't look back, the camera moves to show Eric sliding down the wall, his nose horribly disfigured and bloody as the camera then fades to black.

**Scene 14**

[Camera fades in from black to show May standing in the city, her back is to the camera as she huddles in front of a small fire

May (whispers to herself): I'm sorry Sal… but I just can't do it anymore…

(May is seen to be picking up some items as she throws them on the fire, they are baby clothes and toys, the one's that have been seen in earlier episodes that Salene has collected

May: We're never going to have a child… and it's time you faced it…

(May throws the rest of the things onto the fire)

May: …one way or another…

[May walks away from the fire as the camera zooms into the colours of the flames and then fades into blackness.

**Scene**** 15**

[Trudy and Amber are walking through the school grounds. Both are walking in silence. At points of time Trudy turns to talk to Amber but can't bring herself to say anything. Amber doesn't notice this as she stares at the ground. All of a sudden Trudy grabs Amber by her shoulders and turns her body so that Amber is looking directly at her.

Trudy: (forcefully) You have to tell him!

Amber: I don't know how to.

Trudy: Come on Amber! It's killing him.

[Amber looks at Trudy silently.

Trudy: I think he already knows. He's seen the symptoms in both of us. You know he'd be

over the moon.

Amber: Fine. I'll tell him on one condition.

Trudy: What?

Amber: I choose when I tell him, and you need to be near the door when I tell him. That

way if anything goes wrong…

Trudy: It won't.

[Trudy gives Amber a reassuring smile which Amber returns. They give each other and big hug, and then continue to walk around the grounds.

**Scene**** 16**

[Ryan watches as Kaden and Razor tear through the school running into Patsy and KC

KC: Oi! Watch it!

Kaden: Oh sorry KC, Patsy.

Razor: What are you apologizing for?

Patsy: (looking at Razor) that's alright Kaden, (turns gaze back to Kaden) just watch where

you're going next time.

Kaden: Sure.

Razor: Come on Kid. (Looking at Patsy and bowing) Milady

[Ryan turns his attention from the scene and finds Maya in her room

Ryan: Maya I'm concerned about Kaden.

Maya: He can look after himself.

Ryan: I don't think so. I think he's gotten himself into trouble by befriending Razor.

Maya: (short) I'll keep my eye on him ok?

Ryan: Alright. (Turning to leave) I'm sorry to have bothered you.

[Ryan leaves and continues to walk down the hall.

**Scene**** 17**

[Ruby is Lottie's room, cleaning the few items that Lottie left behind. Ram bursts into the room

Ram: Ruby!

Ruby: Geeze Ram you startled me!

Ram: (frustrated) Ruby I need to know!

Ruby: (sighing) Ram, I'm not ready to tell you yet.

Ram: (angry) It's because of Slade. It's always because of Slade!

Ruby: (matching anger) Don't blame him! It's not his fault. I'm just trying to be a good

friend.

Ram: But you want to be more than good friends. You won't be happy until you screw me

over just to get to him!

Ruby: How dare you! (Walks up to Ram and slaps him on the face. Hard)

[Ram just stares back at her in silence. All of a sudden he bends down and kisses Ruby.

[Ruby stares back at Ram. After 10 seconds of silence she slaps Ram again and runs out of the room.

[Ram wipes a bit of blood from his lips after the slap and smiles. He knows she felt something.

**Scene 18**

[Camera fades in to show two people, hands entwined beneath a table, as the camera pans out to show that the two figures are Patsy and KC, and they are in a tribe meeting with Amber, Alice, Lex, Tai-san and Trudy, discussing chores for the next month.

Amber: So… that's washing done, next to dishes…

(Patsy glances at KC and nodes)

Patsy: Um, would you excuse me… call of nature!

Amber (nods); Sure…

(Patsy makes a hasty exit as the meeting continues. The voices carry on as the camera moves to show Patsy hiding behind the door in the café, as she listens into the conversation.)

_Several minutes later…_

KC: You know… I forgot that I've got to meet someone, got to get some supplies…

Tai-san: Ok KC… you go ahead…

(KC nods and leaves the room, as he rounds the corner, Patsy reaches out and grabs a hold of him, pulling him close she kisses him passionately)

Patsy: I thought you never escape…

KC: Me either, now let's get out of here…

(KC and Patsy giggle as they head out of the school and into the yard, at odd times they stop for kisses and cuddles)

KC: Mmm, I love the way that you kiss…

Patsy: I love the way your hands feel on my skin…

(KC pulls Patsy around the corner of the playground as he pushes her up against a wall and their hands start to roam all over the place, things get pretty hot as the camera starts to steam up)

Patsy (whispers): I love you KC…

KC: I love you too Pats…

(Things get a little more intimate as the camera pans around to show a nearby flower growing, the sounds of Patsy and KC's embrace can be heard off screen, when another voice is heard)

Lex (OV): Yo, Patsy, you out here?

Patsy: Oh shit… it's Lex…

(The camera pans back around to show Patsy and KC rushing to smoothen their clothes before KC disappears around the corner)

Patsy: Yes Lex...

Lex: Oh there you are… we got a little worried…

Patsy (absentmindedly): You did? Why?

Lex: Because you said you were going to the toilet and never came back, that was 20 minutes ago…

Patsy: Oh…

Lex: Come on, that meeting is nearly done… thank god…

[Patsy glances over her shoulder at KC, who shrugs, Patsy leaves with Lex as the camera shows KC and then fades to black.

**Scene 19**

[The camera pans around to show Ebony sitting in her room at the Krul base, the camera moves around the room to show the décor, which is red, red curtains, red carpet and red bed. The camera then moves to Ebony, who seated in the middle of her large sized bed paints her nails… the colour red….

(There is a knock at the door, Ebony looks up but makes no move to open the door)

Ebony (bored): Come in…

(The door opens and one of the slave girls comes into the room, curtseys and looks to Ebony)

Ebony (impatiently): Well?

Girl 1: Excuse me for interrupting… but Sir has asked you speak with him…

Ebony (raises an eyebrow): Conrad wants me? Well he can come speak to me himself..

Girl 1: But he said that you must go to him… he said immediately…

Ebony: Immediately huh? Yeah right!

(Ebony goes back to her nails)

Ebony: You can leave now…

(The slave girl nods and exits the door promptly… Ebony looks at the now closed door a frown on her face)

Ebony: I wonder what he wants this time…

[Camera fades to black.

**Scene 20**

[Camera focuses in a bloody nose before panning out to show Trudy mopping up the blood from Eric's nose.

Trudy (frowns): That looks like it's painful…

Eric (grimaces): That's because it is…

Trudy: Is it broken?

Eric (nods): I managed to get it back into shape but it still looks bad…

(There is an awkward moment of silence between Trudy and Eric)

Trudy: No one's ever done that for me before…

Eric: What?

Trudy: Stood up for me like that… I really appreciate it…

Eric (sighs): So how would you feel if I asked you out?

Trudy (blushes): On like a date…

(Eric nods as he gets up and smiles, going to look at his nose in the mirror before turning to face Trudy)

Eric: Yeah… I really like you Trudy and I'd like the opportunity for us to do this thing properly…

Trudy (whispers): Yes…

(Eric carries on as if he hadn't heard Trudy's response)

Eric: I mean… all this fooling around all this time… and we still haven't had our first date…

Trudy (a little louder): I said yes…

Eric: …and I think that we should, don't you?

Trudy (yells): I said yes Eric… I said I'd go on a real date with you…

Eric: You did?

Trudy (laughs): Yes dummy… didn't you hear me?

Eric: Nah, I guess I didn't…

[Eric blushes as Trudy laughs and the camera fades to black.

**Scene**** 21**

[Cass, Maya and Trudy are walking from the cafeteria to Cass' room. Both Maya and Trudy have one of Cass' arms as they walk along as she is finding it extremely difficult to walk.

Cass: You know what. I'm going to be so glad to walk normally once this is "thing" is out of

me.

Trudy: I remember feeling the same way. You'll eventually wish you were still pregnant

though.

Maya: I wish I could have a child but I guess that's something I will never get to experience.

Trudy: Maya, you will. But if you keep talking like that you're going to get everyone to

believe you.

Maya: I guess that's a positive

Cass: Hey people, trying to get a pregnant woman to her room here!

Trudy: Right. Come on Maya.

[All the girls eventually manage to get Cass to her room.

**Scene 22**

[Camera pans around the city's outskirts. It pans on a dirt road to show Cloe and Lottie walking at a fast pace into the city

Cloe: (Over her shoulder) We wanna get back to the school before night falls just to be on the safe side

Lottie: (Calls back) That's in a couple of hours…

Cloe: (Nods) I know…we gotta get a move on!

(Lottie suddenly stops in her tracks and all colour wash's from her)

Lottie: (To herself) Oh my god…I'm actually going my god…Sammy!

(Cloe turns around to face Lottie and raises an eyebrow)

Cloe: You alright hun?

(Camera zooms in on Lottie and she gives Cloe a small smile)

Lottie: Yea I'm just super…

(Cloe closes the distance between them and places a hand on her shoulder)

Cloe: (Smiles) I'm proud of you….and so will the rest of the Mallrats be…Sammy will be very proud of you

Lottie: (swats at Cloe's hand) Shut up!

(The girls link arms and carry on walking towards the school)

Cloe: (Mutters) You sooo can not wait to see him

Lottie: (Grins) I said Shut up!

(Cloe falls silence and Lottie gives her a smile)

Lottie: No one will blame you

Cloe: (Smiles) I know…

[Camera pans around to show their backs before fading to black

**Scene 23**

[The camera shows a line of feet and as it moves up there is a line of chairs, on the line of chairs is the majority of members of the tribe bar Darryl and Axel, Jay is seen sitting opposite the line of chairs, a vodka bottle in his hand as he doesn't look amused.

Jay: So what is this? The Spanish inquisition?

(There is silence from the members of the tribe as Bray and Amber look at each other)

Jay: Oh, so this is the Bray and Amber show is it?

Bray: No Jay… this is about you and your behaviour towards other members of the tribe…

Jay: Great… who's the snitch…

Bray: No one snitched, we've all noticed the way you were with Slade when Moon died, and you've treated some of the women badly…

(At the mention of the word women, Trudy looks at the floor as Eric squeezes her hand)

Jay (whispers): Whores!

Lex: Did you say something mate?

Jay: Nothing that involves you… wimp…

(Lex is not amused, he stands up and is ready to charge but Tai-san holds him back)

Tai-san: You can't help him Lex… Jay is on a self destructive path… only he can sort out his karmic energy flow…

Jay: Oh so now I'm a karmic mess… lucky me…

(Bray sighs as he stands up)

Bray: The reason you're here Jay is because the tribe has come together to make a decision about your fate…

Jay (challenging): My fate?

Bray: Yes Jay… all those in favour of Jay leaving should raise their hands now…

(Bray raises his hand and it is soon followed by all of the tribe members, with Slade, Trudy and Lex raising their hands promptly… Amber shakes her head in Jay's direction when she raisers her hand)

Bray: It's unanimous… for the first time in the history of the Mallrats we hereby banish you from the tribe Jay… you are never to return, you are no longer one of us…

(Jay jumps up and cuts Bray off, he is angry and his eyes narrow)

Jay: I can't believe you fking idiots, you have a war on your hands and you throw me out in favour of pretty boy… I hope you all bloody die…

(Jay picks up the vodka bottle he is holding and the chair before throwing the chair in Bray's direction and turning his back on the tribe)

Jay: You're all gonna pay…

(The camera moves back around to show the rest of the tribe sitting down, some of them are in shock as Bray gets up off the floor and goes to nurse his bruised arm from where the chair has hit him. Lex stands up and raises a finger to the blonde haired guy mumbling something incoherent under his breath)

(Suddenly out of no where there is a smash and an explosion in the café as a fireball spreads into half of the café, screams ensue as the Mallrats try to dodge the fireball from the Molotov Cocktail that Jay had just thrown)

(Camera pans back around to show Jay)

Jay: Adios… morons!

[Camera fades to black.

**Scene 24**

[Camera pans around Darryl's bedroom, we can see him struggling to change his top, in the background we can see Axel hovering in the doorway before he walks in. He walks up behind Darryl and gently helps him to remove his top

Axel: (Whispers) There you go!

Darryl: (Grins) Thanks

(Darryl tilts his head and kissed Axel on the lip's which Axel returns)

Darryl: (Walks over to his wardrobe) Did you hear that explosion?

Axel: (Nods) Yea…something to do with Jay being kicked out of the tribe…so don't worry about your secret coming out.

(Darryl turns back to face his boyfriend and lets out a sigh)

Darryl: Please don't start this again…

Axel: (Looks away) That's why I'm here Darryl

Darryl: (Frowns) What?

(Axel clears his throat and walks uneasy across the room)

Axel: I don't think we should carry on seeing each other…

Darryl: (Shocked) What? Why?

Axel: Come on Darryl…your not ready for a relationship and well I'm more then ready

(Darryl crosses over to Axel and places his good hand on Axel's chest)

Darryl: I'm sorry I'm not ready but please don't leave me!

Axel: (Shakes his head) I'm Sorry Darryl

(Darryl pushes Axel away)

Darryl: (Upset) What ever

(Axel turns to leave but casts one more look at Darryl)

Axel: I'm really sorry…

(As Axel leaves Camera focus on Darryl. Tears roll down his young face and Darryl then smacks his injured arm against the door of his wardrobe before crying out in pain and dropping to the floor)

Darryl: Well done Darryl!

[Camera zooms in on Darryl's tearstained face before fading to black

**Scene 25**

[The camera pans around the school café to show some of the Mallrats moving broken chairs and tables away while other are sweeping up the wreckage. The camera pans around to show the door being pushed open and Lottie and Cloe taking in the sight

Cloe: What happened?

(Patsy is the first one to react, she drops her broom and runs across the room into her friends arms)

Patsy: Cloe your back…and Lottie!

(Ruby soon follows and she pulls Lottie into a tight embrace)

Ruby: It's good to see you again sweetheart…and you look so good

Cloe: (Looks around) So what happened?

Patsy: Jay went a bit over the top when we kind of kicked him out of the tribe?

Cloe: (raises an eyebrow) What he's gone?

(Patsy nods)

Cloe: I need to find him

Lex: Why?

(Cloe looks around at her friends as tears roll down her cheeks)

Cloe: It's Ved…he's dead!

[Camera pans around to show the shocked looks on the Mallrats face before camera cuts to end titles


	24. Episode 24

**Episode 24: Shiny, Happy people? **

**Scene 1**

[The camera fades in from the opening credits to show the Mallrats gathered in the school sports hall. KC is at one end of the hall playing music through an old sound system, while Jack is messing around with a bunch of lights including some old Christmas tree lights. A banner is hanging from the ceiling saying "welcome back Lottie". Most of the Mallrats are dancing while others sit around the edges on small round tables. Camera zooms in on one of the tables, which Ram, Slade and Sammy are sitting around

Ram: (Grins) Sammy you not going to dance…Sammy?

(Slade and Ram grin as Sammy watches Lottie dance with Ruby and Gel)

Slade: I think somebody is in love  
Sammy: (Frowns) I think you need to shut up!  
Ram: Yea leave him alone…it's his first real crush since Gel

(The camera moves around the hall to show Razor dancing with Patsy, ever now and then he tries to wrap his arms around her waist but she would dance away. The camera zooms out so that we can see KC clenching his fists behind the sound system. The camera zooms in on the three girls dancing)

Ruby: To be honest I wasn't sure when we would see each other again.   
Lottie: Same here…I thought I would be trapped in the forest forever  
Ruby: Not your kind of place then?  
Lottie: (Smiles) What do you think?

[Ruby grins and pulls Lottie into a tight embrace causing a slightly drunk Gel to throw her arms around the pair and kisses them both before shirking out when Jack gets the lights to work. The scene fades out to black

**Scene 2**

[The sound of laughter and music slowly dies down and the images of the party fade away to be replaced by Darryl and Trudy standing in a darken corridor outside Trudy's bedroom. Trudy reaches out to her friend and places a hand on his waist.

Trudy: (Whispers) It will be ok…he will realise he made a mistake

(Darryl wipes away a tear and rests his head against the wall)

Darryl: I don't think so…he broke up with me because I'm a wimp and that's not going to change now is it?  
Trudy: (shakes her head) You're not a wimp, he shouldn't of tried to out you when your not ready.  
Darryl: He had every right...  
Trudy: Don't you dare make excuses for him Darryl…it's your life it should be up to you when you come out not him!  
Darryl: (Nods) but…I want him!

[Trudy pulls Darryl towards him and allows the younger cry to cry into her shoulder. The camera fades out to black

**Scene 3**

[Ebony is making her way to Conrad's room escorted by West

Ebony: So you think a woman can't find her way on her own West?  
West: I'm just doing what I'm told.  
Ebony: Oooo, so do you always follow the rules?  
West: (pointedly) At least I know my place and where not to tread.  
Ebony: (huffy) Is that a threat?  
West: No   
Ebony: Well good.

[They arrive at Conrad's office

Ebony: Well you've done your job, so you can fleck off now  
West: I'm supposed to escort you in.  
Ebony: That's just not going to happen. Now LEAVE.  
West: (knocking on Conrad's door) I think you'll find your power dwindling Ebony.  
Conrad OS: WHAT?  
West: I've brought Ebony.  
Conrad OS: Send her in

[Ebony opens the door and enters

Conrad: (back to Ebony looking out the window. Off in the distance a kid screams) Ah the sound of fear. Is there any Other kind?

[Ebony remains silent

Conrad: I SAID is there any other kind?  
Ebony: No. It sounds like Chaos.   
Conrad[Turning around and staring at Ebony Like Power and Chaos?

[Ebony just stares into Conrad's eyes

Conrad: (Anger rising) Answer me instead of looking at me.  
Ebony: Power and Chaos is a term that belongs to only one person.  
Conrad: Would that be Zoot?  
Ebony: How do you know about him?  
Conrad: I've heard a few rumours, but that is not why I brought you here. I want to know why you have been leaving at night.  
Ebony: It's just to get some fresh air.  
Conrad: So this mysterious person that you have been meeting and being friendly with is fresh air?   
Ebony: It's just a contact that I have, someone that keeps me with the low down on what's happening with the Mall Rats. That's all!  
Conrad: (leaning close to Ebony and whispering in her ear) What would you say if I said that I don't believe you?  
Ebony: (whispering back) well you'll just have to believe me.

[Conrad violently puts a hand to Ebony's throat and grips firmly. Ebony coughs in surprise and with a little labour trying to breathe

Conrad: Just remember Ebony, I am Power. I am Chaos. And you are not bride of Zoot. You are just a no body, someone that I can squish with the simplest order.  
Ebony: (struggling to get the words out) But… you… wouldn't…  
Conrad: Oh no? I am the Zoot of this city. Only I'm not going to get myself killed over some stupid babe. Ebony, you are nobody to me.

[Conrad violently shoes Ebony away. Ebony finds her back to the door

Conrad: Now, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!

[Ebony quickly leaves the room. Conrad goes back to looking at the papers on his desk and smiles cruelly.

**Scene 4**

[Camera pans around the café to show the half which was effected by Jay's Molotov cocktail. Most of the rubble has already been cleared away leaving space for the area to be repaired by Lex, Ram and Slade. Camera pans around to show paint pots scatted on the floor with the three guys standing around them

Lex: He sure does know how to make an exit  
Slade: Yea leaving us to clean up his mess…like always  
Ram: I still think we should go with blue  
Lex: (rolls his eyes) We are not painting the café baby blue Ram

(Ram grins before dripping his paint brush into the bright blue paint)

Ram: Wanna a bet?  
Lex: We're painting it red…plan and simple  
Ram: (Coughs) Just like you then Lex?  
Lex: (Frowns) What did you say Ram?  
Slade: (Shouts) Girls if your finished fighting it makes much more sense if we paint it Aqua…

(Both Ram and Lex raise their eyebrows)

Lex: Yea if we want to be sea sick  
Ram: Blue it is then?  
Lex: Yea if you wanna get beats  
Ram: Are you threatening me Lex?  
Lex: (Grins) Maybe

(Ram flicks his paint brush sending a light spray on blue pain over Lex's shirt)

Ram: (Smirks) My bad

(Lex shakes his head as he picks up the red paint and moves quickly to Ram before pouring the paint over him)

Lex: No Ram…My bad  
Ram: (Screams) LEX!

(Ram shakes his head and splashing Red paint all over Slade who's face also turns a shade of red)

Slade: It's war!

(Camera pans out as the three boys start to flick paint at each other, camera fades out before fading back in to show the three guys covered in paint leaning against a multicoloured wall. The floor is also covered in paint)

Lex: (Grins) Bray's going to kill us!

[The three guys break into laughter as the camera fades to black

**Scene 5**

[Camera pans around to show a dimly lit room with candles scattered around it, a table is set up in the middle of the room with a small meal already eaten as Eric and Trudy walk into the room

Trudy: Wow that was a great meal…  
Eric (nods): Well I can't take all the credit for it… I had some help in the kitchen department…   
Trudy (laughs): I like that… a man that's honest about his lack of domestic skills..

(Eric blushes as the two of them stand awkwardly looking at each other)

Trudy: So…  
Eric: So… did you want to go for a walk?  
Trudy (nods): You know… that's something I haven't done in the longest time… at least not without some small person constantly pulling on my arm… asking questions every five minutes...  
Eric (laughs): Yeah, luckily Felicity isn't old enough to do the tugging on my sleeve… yet!  
Trudy: Ah, not too long and she will be… now' she's talking and she'll be walking soon… you'll have your work cut out for you…

(Eric sighs as he reaches for Trudy's hand, Trudy looks down at their hands in each others and smiles)

Eric: Let's go for that walk shall we?  
Trudy (nods): Let's…

[The camera follows Trudy and Eric as they walk out of the school, the camera then cuts to the next scene.

**Scene 6**

[Ellie is in her room with Alice. They are making the final adjustments to the wedding dress.

Alice: Ok hold still  
Ellie: (fidgeting) I am holding still.  
Alice: Are you looking in the mirror when you say that?  
Ellie: No. I want only to see it finished.  
Alice: All right done. Take a look.

[Ellie turns around and looks at herself in the mirror. Her dress is floor length in white. It features bold streaks of pink and blue.

Ellie: Oh my…  
Alice: Is it alright?  
Ellie: I…I…  
Alice: Well?

[Ellie breaks down and collapses in a heap

Alice: Oh sis! You'll ruin the dress  
Ellie: Don't you care?  
Alice: Of course I care, but I know that this is just acting in your normal way.  
Ellie: (drying her tears) How can you say that?  
Alice: You know it's true.  
Ellie: Get out! I want to be left alone   
Alice: Fine, alright. I'm glad to help

[Alice marches from the room while Ellie has another bought of the sobs

**Scene 7**

[Camera pans around the Mallrats common room to show Lottie sitting on one of the sofa's with Gel sitting next to her reading a magazine, in another corner of the room Razor is trying to teach Kaden how to play poker

Lottie: (To herself) How do I know him?  
Gel: (Looks up) Hmmm?  
Lottie: (Leans in) Razor! I'm one hundred percent sure I know him…but I can't put my finger on it  
Gel: (Shrugs) Maybe you meet him in the market one day?  
Lottie: (Not convinced) Yea maybe…

(Camera pans around to show Razor turning to face the two girls and giving Gel a small smile)

Lottie: (Raises an eyebrow) I think he has a thing for you?  
Gel: (Smiles) In his dreams!

[Camera pans out as Gel returns to her magazine before showing Lottie watching Razor with great interest before fading out

**Scene 8 **

[Camera fades in as the sound of loud voices fills the camera before it pans around to show Salene and May standing in the café; Salene is holding a baby blue teddy bear close to her chest as May has her hands on her hips

May: Why Sal, huh why?  
Salene: Why what May? What's the big problem with us this time?  
May: It's not us… it's you!  
Salene: Well please tell me… what am I supposed to have done wrong?  
May: It's the baby business…  
Salene (rolls her eyes): Not this again…  
May: Yes this again… and it'll keep being this until you get the crazy idea out of your head that we're going to have a baby…  
Salene (frowns): We are going to have a baby…  
May (shakes her head): No we're not… we're both lesbians… you need a man and a woman to create a baby… don't you know that?

(Salene glares at May)

Salene; I'm not thick you know… I know we can't have one biologically; we'll get one somehow…  
May: NO WE FUCKING WON'T… there aren't any adoption agencies left in the world anymore Sal… GET IT THRU YOUR HEAD!  
Salene: I don't like the way you're speaking to me May… your tone of voice  
May: You know what… I don't care anymore… I just don't care!  
Salene: Well at this very moment I don't want a baby with you anyway!

(May screams in frustration)

May: OH FOR FKS SACK!  
Salene: Don't swear at me!  
May: Leave me alone Sal!

(Salene raises her eyebrows at May before raising her hand and slapping May squarely around the face)

May: BITCH!

(Salene raises her hand ready to hit May again, but May grabs her wrist and stops her)

May: No one hits me… no one! Consider this relationship done with!

[May turns and storms out of the school, not looking back as the camera follows her and fades to black.

**Scene 9**

[Camera fades in from black to show Ryan standing in a darken corridor, his back is to the wall as he appears to be listening

(Razor appears out of one of the rooms and turns down the corridor)

(As Razor steps in front of him, Ryan moves from where he has been hiding and moves around so that he has the younger boy pinned against the wall)

Razor: What do you want?  
Ryan: I have a message for you…  
Razor (raises his eyebrows): Oh really and what is it?

(Ryan glares at Razor)

Ryan: I'm watching you…  
Razor (scoffs): That's it? That's the big message?  
Ryan (narrows his eyes): I don't trust you Razor… and you'd best be careful… one wrong step and I'm kicking you out of here faster than you can run…  
Razor: Oh… I'm so scared…

(Ryan glares again, he is distracted for a second by a noise, in which time Razor moves free of Ryan's grasp and steps away)

Razor: Get over whatever you're problem is… cos I ain't going anywhere…

[Razor walks off, leaving a frustrated Ryan behind as the camera fades to black.

**Scene 10**

[Camera shows Lex and Tai-san sitting on the floor, Tai-san is sitting calmly cross legged, but Lex is finding it difficult to get comfortable.

Lex: I don't get this… I mean I thought meditation was supposed to be comforting…  
Tai-san (raises an eyebrow): It is… if you stop fussing around so much…

(Lex sighs and resides to sitting still as he crosses his legs)

Tai-san: Good… that's a good start…  
Lex: Yeah… and…

(Lex sighs and stands up, Tai-san looks up at him)

Tai-san: What?  
Lex: It just isn't me…. We tried this once before, Tai… and it didn't work back then…  
Tai-san: Okay…  
Lex: Okay?   
Tai-san: Yes Lex, it's okay if you don't want to try something… it's your honesty I appreciate…  
Lex: It is?

(Tai-san nods as she gets up and hugs Lex)

Tai-san: We're starting a fresh… and honesty means more than anything… right?  
Lex: Right…

[Lex smiles at Tai-san, as the pair of them kiss softly before the camera fades out.

**Scene 11**

[Camera fades in to show Lottie and Sammy walking down one of the many corridors which ran through their home. Every now and then Sammy would tilt his head so he could see Lottie.

Sammy: It wasn't the same without you…you know?  
Lottie: (smiles) Yea I missed you too Sammy  
Sammy: (Blushes) So did you met anyone nice while you were away?  
Lottie: (Shakes her head) I was there to get better…  
Sammy: I know but still  
Lottie: (Smiles) No I didn't meet anymore  
Sammy: Oh…

(The too friends carry on walking in silence for a couple of seconds, just enjoying each others company)

Sammy: Good!  
Lottie: Huh?  
Sammy: (Smiles) nothing  
Lottie: You're so weird

[Camera slowly pans out as Lottie starts to laugh at Sammy before he pulls her into a friendly hug

**Scene 12 **

[Camera shows KC and Patsy walking through the woods, KC is carrying a hamper as the two of them are seen to be smiling and laughing. The pair of them come to stop in a clearing.

KC: So… is here a good spot?  
Patsy (nods): Seems as good as spot as any to me!

(KC smiles as he pulls out the blanket and lays it on the floor)

Patsy: I haven't done this in the longest time…  
KC: What?  
Patsy: Been on a picnic..  
KC: Oh… me either…

(KC sits down and starts to unload the picnic hamper)

KC: Come on Pats, sit down… and eat something…

(Patsy sits down on the blanket and sighs as she stretches out and lays down. The camera moves to KC as he is seen licking his lips and looking in the direction of where Patsy is laying)

Patsy: I can tell you're looking at me… even if my eyes are closed…   
KC: I am not…  
Patsy: Are too!

(KC laughs as he turns back to emptying the hamper)

KC: You know me too well…  
Patsy: I know how a man's brain works…   
KC: Oh well then… I may as well embrace the stereotype…

[KC turns to Patsy as he leans over and kisses her, the camera then fades to black.

**Scene 13**

[Camera fades in from black on Gel's bedroom, the teenage girl is fixing her make up in the mirror with Axel lying on her bed tapping a simple beat with his feet

Gel: (rolls her eyes) Don't you have somewhere else to be?  
Axel: (Sits up) Oh sorry am I disturbing you?

(Gel turns around on her chair)

Gel: No don't be stupid..  
Axel: (Lies back down) Good!  
Gel: All I'm saying is that shouldn't you be trying to work things out with Darryl?  
Axel: There's nothing to sort out  
Gel: (turns back around) Sure…if you say so

(Axel carries on to tap his feet while Gel finishes doing her make up. Gel pushes herself up from the chair and makes her way towards the door)

Gel: I'm going to get some air!  
Axel: (turns to face her) You think I've made a mistake don't ya?  
Gel: (shrugs) It doesn't matter what I think…all I know is you're the only one Darryl has committed himself too since…forever, so maybe you should give him some slack?  
Axel: I dunno, I don't want to spend the rest of my life hidden away from the rest of the world

(Gel moves back into the room and sits herself in front of her friend)

Gel: He's not asking you too…but maybe you could till he was ready?

(Axel shrugs and turns his back to Gel)

Gel: (gently touches his arm) Don't throw away what you've got before it's even started Axel, cause you won't be able to get it back when you realise you've made a mistake…

[Gel leans in and kisses his cheek before she pushes herself off the bed and leaves Axel to his thoughts. Camera pans around to show Axel trying to hold back his tears

**Scene 14**

[Camera travels along a dark ally and we see Razor and Kaden walking side by side. Kaden is looking around nervously. Razor is caring a rack sack which hangs of one of his shoulders

Kaden: You sure this is a good idea?  
Razor: (Smirks) It's only a bit of fun  
Kaden: But won't we get into trouble?  
Razor: (Shakes his head) No one will find out…

(The camera pans around as they step into a large park. Razor drops his bag onto the floor before bending down and unzipping it. He pulls out a box of fireworks followed by a large rocket. Razor lines the fireworks up before stepping back)

Razor: (holding his hand out) Got the matches!

(Kaden reaches into his jeans pocket and pulls out a small box of matches he steps forward and hands them to Razor. Razor smiles down at him as he strikes one of them and passes it back to Kaden)

Razor: (Grins) go light them?  
Kaden: (Shocked) What?  
Razor: (Pushes him forward) Quick before it burns your fingers

(in a state of Panic, Kaden rushes forward dropping down onto his knee's he quickly lights the strings before he pushes himself back up and runs away. As the two boys run for cover the fireworks go off behind them)

Kaden: (looks behind him) WOW  
Razor: (Pulls the younger boy into a manly hug) Stick with me and life will be great.

[As the fireworks carry on going on, the two boys run off into the distance in a fit of laughter

**Scene 15**

[Camera pans around to show KC and Patsy still at their picnic, KC is pulling his top back on as Patsy laces up her boots

KC: Can I ask you a question?  
Patsy (nods): Sure…

(KC finishes getting dressed before he sits back down)

KC: What's going on with you and Razor?

(Patsy nearly chokes on the apple she is eating)

Patsy: Excuse me?  
KC: You and Razor… what's been going on?  
Patsy: What do you mean?  
KC: I mean he's been flirting with you non stop for the last couple of weeks, right in front of me and you've never said anything… what's up with that?

(Patsy frowns as she looks hurt and pulls away)

Patsy: I was trying to protect our secret, you and me… I figured it would look odd if I beat him off with a stick… why didn't you see that?   
KC (frowns): It seemed like more than that to me…

(Patsy gets up as she backs away from the picnic and grabs her jacket)

Patsy: I um… I…

(Patsy starts to walk away)

KC: Where are you going?  
Patsy: Away…. I need… need some space from you at the moment…

(Patsy walks off in a fast pace)

KC: Pats… come back!

[KC sighs as Patsy doesn't come back and the camera cuts to the next scene

**Scene 16**

[Maya is walking through the school yard. As she walks her thoughts drift to past memories of her life before she joined the Mall Rats

_[Flashback to past_

[She is running, through the streets. All she can see is the houses moving past in a quick pace. If she can only get to her stuff she'd be ok.

[A figure is seen chasing her.

Boy: Oi kid! Don't run so fast. We just want to talk

[Maya puts her head down and starts running faster. She knows it's a risk but it's a risk she's willing to take.

Boy: Slow down!

[Maya quickly takes a sharp turn and pushes on some corrugated iron. She quickly disappears inside and the boy manages to run straight past her.

[Maya knows that her insulin levels are low so quickly grabs a shot and injects it into her leg. She finally leans back and relaxes

_[Present_

[Maya is staring at her hands as they shake.

[At least here her life is safer, even though it will be a short one.

**Scene 17**

[Cloe and Patsy are sitting at the entrance to the school building. The streets are deserted and both girls are enjoying each others company.

Cloe: Seriously? Amber actually said that?  
Patsy: Yeah! You should have seen Lex's face! She hasn't talked like that to him in such a long time!  
Cloe: What did Bray say?  
Patsy: He was just as stunned.  
Cloe: Ah men…

[Cloe's face suddenly goes dark.

Patsy: Cloe? What's wrong?  
Cloe: I really need to tell you something.   
Patsy: Take your time.  
Cloe: You know how Ved… um… passed on?  
Patsy: Yeah?  
Cloe: Well he asked me to determine where our relationship was going.  
Patsy: So close to Ved's death? How could he? That's horrible! Doesn't he care for your feelings?   
Cloe: I know. I couldn't answer him. That's why I left and why I can't go back.  
Patsy: That's totally understandable.

[Patsy drapes an arm around Cloe.

Patsy: So how do you feel about him?  
Cloe: Patsy!  
Patsy: Cloe, if I can't ask you, who will?  
Cloe: I don't know how I feel.   
Patsy: I guess time will tell.  
Cloe: It usually does.

[The camera focuses on Patsy's face for a moment before fading.

**Scene 18**

[The Mall Rats are sitting in the cafeteria all enjoying a meal together. All of a sudden Ellie bursts into the room looking very flustered and out of control

Ellie: Hey!  
Trudy: Ellie are you alright?  
Ellie: What? Oh yeah I'm fine. I just brought everyone a little something.  
KC: Presents, at this time in the morning?  
Ellie: Present? No silly! I bought everyone invitations  
Eric: Invitations? Why? Aren't we all invited?  
Ellie: Oh of course you all are. I just wanted to make it official.  
Ruby: Ok…

[Ellie starts handing out the invitations.

Lottie: Thanks Ellie, they look really fancy  
Sammy: Yeah they're nice.   
Ellie: Oh thanks. Yes and I hope you all bring your partners.   
Razor: Partners?  
Ellie: Yes partners, people that you're going out with.

[And with that, Ellie bustles out of the room, leaving all the other Mall Rats looking completely confused and stunned.

**Scene 19**

[Camera zooms in to show a bar, the camera moves down the length of the bar, it comes to rest on Jay, who is cradling a glass of whiskey

(The sound of general chatter is heard from the other people in the bar, Jay appears to be staring at the drink until a particular conversation catches his ear and he turns around)

Guy 1: Did you hear the latest on those goodie two shoe mallrats?  
Guy 2: Nah, what?  
Guy 1: Turns out that one of their own is dead… they're not invincible…  
Guy 2: Oh… who was it? That annoying ass Slade?  
Guy 1: Nah… someone called Ved… heard he was pushed off a cliff…

(On hearing his brother's name, Jay spins around and pins Guy 1 against the wall)

Jay: Did you say that Ved was dead?  
Guy 1 (nods): That's what I heard!

(Jay drops the guy and frowns, before he raises his hand and smashes the wall)

Jay: They're going to pay… all of them, one way or another…

[Camera cuts to next scene.

**Scene 20**

[Amber is playing in the common room with Bray Jr.

Amber: Round and round the garden, like a teddy bear…

[Unknown to Amber, Salene is watching from a chair in the corner. She gazes intently upon Amber and Bray Jr as they play. Salene twists her fingers in anxiety.

Amber: One step, two step and tickle you everywhere!

[Bray Jr squirms in delights as his mother tickles his belly. Salene's fingers twitch wanting to join in.

[The camera shows Salene's face, disturbed and anxious as the camera pans from the room.

**Scene 21**

[Camera fades in from black to show Darryl sitting n his bed, gently unwrapping the bandage around his arm. The camera pans around to reveal Axel standing in the door way watching Darryl with great interest. Camera returns to Darryl who breathes in sharply with pain

Axel: (in a husky voice) Need a hand with that?

(Darryl looks up and shakes his head in disbelieve before he returns to his arm)

Axel: (walks into the room, shutting the door behind him) ok…I can understand why you're giving me the silent treatment…I was a bit of a jerk the other night, but I've come to sort it out  
Darryl: (Not looking up) I think, you made it perfectly clear how you felt, so if you don't mind leaving I'm kind of busy…  
Axel: So that's it you're not even going to listen to me?  
Darryl: What the hell? You're the one who called it off…so screw you Axel

(Darryl pushes himself up and storms across the room, throwing his door open)

Darryl: I think you should go  
Axel: (Pleading) Darryl?  
Darryl: (Tears in his eyes) Just go Axel!

(Axel moves back towards the door but stops in front of Darryl, he reaches out and Darryl allows him to wipe the tears away)

Axel: I was a jerk!  
Darryl: (Frowns) You were a lot more then that? You really hurt me, do you know that?  
Axel: I don't know where to start…  
Darryl: Just don't…

(Axel leans closer and pressing his lips against Darryl's. Darryl pushes him away and wipes his mouth)

Darryl: (Angry) So you think a kiss will make it better  
Axel: (Shrugs) No but it's a start…

[Axel moves closer again and this time presses his lips firmly against his lovers. Darryl can't help but kiss him back and lets out a low moan as Axel's hand slips under his waistband of his trousers. With his injured hand Darryl pulls his door shut cutting to the next scene

**Scene 22 **

[Camera fades in to show Patsy and Cloe sitting in Patsy's room, the pair of them are seated on the bed, legs crossed as the two girls paint their nails

Cloe: So…  
Patsy: So what?  
Cloe: So why don't you tell me what's going on with you…

(Patsy looks up at Cloe, a stupid grin plastered on her face)

Patsy: I don't know what you mean…  
Cloe: Of course not, that's why you have a stupid grin on your face and you look happier than I ever remember you being…  
Patsy: Okay, stop it already…  
Cloe: So who's the guy?  
Patsy: Well if you can keep a secret I'll tell you…  
Cloe: You know I can…  
Patsy: It's Kc…

(Cloe shrieks loudly and almost knocks over the pots of nail varnish)

Cloe: KC, as in the green haired kleptomaniac?  
Patsy (nods): Yeah… but he's not like that anymore… I mean he still has green hair…   
Cloe: So what's going on with you two then?  
Patsy (shrugs): Well it just kind of happened… we kissed and things went from there… I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am when I'm with him…  
Cloe: …do you love him?

(Patsy thinks for a moment and nods)

Patsy: With all of my soul…

(Cloe smiles sadly)

Cloe: I'm happy that you've found someone you can be with Pats… you deserve that…

(Patsy sees that Cloe looks down and gets up to hug her friend)

Patsy: There's someone out there for you too Clo, I know there is…

[Patsy hugs her friend as the camera zooms in on the pair of them before cutting to the next scene.

**Scene 23**

[Ebony is walking down the hall of the Krul base.

Conrad: Ebony!

[Ebony stops and faces Conrad.

Ebony: Yes.  
Conrad: (deep and threatening) Tell me who he is.  
Ebony: What?  
Conrad: (yelling) TELL ME WHO HE IS!

[Conrad backhands Ebony who is thrown to the ground from the force of the hit.

[Doors start opening as people start to emerge to see what the commotion is.

Conrad: GET BACK INSIDE!  
Conrad: (picks us Ebony by her hair and whispers) You will tell me now.  
Ebony: (not looking at Conrad.) It's just a contact. A nobody. They're trying to help us.   
Conrad: You're LYING! (Shoves an elbow just below her ribs)   
Ebony: Conrad, stop! It's not what you think.  
Conrad: It's some floozy that you meet.  
Ebony: No! (Conrad punches her in the eye)  
Conrad: Don't I satisfy you enough?  
Ebony: You always do!  
Conrad: (throws Ebony to the end of the hall.) Guards!

[Two guards appear at Conrad's side

Conrad: Take her to her room. Do not let her out!

[The two pick up Ebony and drag her to her room, followed by Conrad.

**Scene 24**

[Camera fades in to show Jack standing in front of the mirror, his voice gets louder as the camera pans in to show him

Jack: I'd just like to thank you all for coming her today… like I know you had no other choice with the way that Ellie has been… st I can't say that…

(Jack sighs and picks up a pen as he crosses out words on his speech, tossing aside a couple of pieces of paper as he grumbles)

Jack: Stupid ass… why can't I be naturally funny?  
Lex OV: Maybe because you're a geek?

(Jack looks up to see Lex standing in the doorway as the camera pans to show the other man)

Jack: Oh gee, just what I need… Lex's witty sense of humour…  
Lex: Well it seems like you need some help!  
Jack: Do you have any useful advice Lex?  
Lex: Yeah… stick to what you can do… don't make any funny jokes, especially not about your bride…  
Jack: And you know this from your experience at your two weddings?  
Lex: Yeah…  
Jack: Oh…  
Lex: So shut up and give me what you have so far…

(Jack hands Lex a blank piece of paper)

Lex (raises an eyebrow): And you were questioning my ability to write speeches… that's rich that is!

(Jack looks awkward)

Jack: Please help Lex… please…  
Lex: Oh I like that… do it again… beg me…  
Jack: Lex… will you quit being an ass and help me… please?

[Lex laughs and nods as he hands the paper back to Jack and picks up the screwed up pieces of paper, laughing at what some of them say as he does. The camera then fades to black.

**Scene 25**

[Ebony is in her room.

Conrad: (speaking on the other side of the door) Hope you enjoy your confinement

[Conrad leaves

[Ebony stands in front of her mirror. She slowly inspects each of the bruises that have now befallen her at the hands of Conrad.

[As the credit music begins to roll Ebony holds herself as a single tear rolls down her cheek.

[End credits roll

**Return to ****top**


	25. Episode 25

**Episode 25: Wedding Daze**

**Scene 1**

[The camera into the school from the opening credits. The camera zooms through the window and into KC's room.

[Jack is on the floor of KC's room sleeping on the floor as it's the night before Ellie and Jack's wedding.

[Jack is tossing and turning unable to sleep

Jack: (whispering) KC. (Waits a couple of seconds) Hey, KC?

KC: Mmmmmmm?

Jack: You asleep?

KC: I was.

Jack: I can't sleep

KC: Wedding night nerves?

Jack: I guess

KC: Just remember that it will be all worth it in the end.

Jack: I know that… I guess it's just the thought that I will spend the rest of my life with one

person

KC: regretting it?

Jack: no, just savoring the thought.

KC: It's nice that you've met "the one" though

Jack: Yeah I know.

KC: Even if it is Ellie

Jack: HEY!  
KC: Just kidding. It will be fine. You'll see. You've got the marriage vibe written all over you. (Waiting) Do you mind if I get some sleep now?

Jack: No, sleep away.

[KC turns to the side and immediately gets comfortable while Jack is still left with his thoughts

**Scene 2**

[Camera pans in from black to show the sun rising in the distance, camera pans backwards to show Ellie standing at her bedroom window watching the sun rise. She is wearing a dressing gown and her hair is up in a messy bun.

Ellie: (to herself) This is it Ellie…the biggest day of your life…

(Ellie turns away from the window and quickly leaves her bedroom, the camera cuts to show Ellie entering her sisters room. Alice is sitting on the edge of her bed making final adjustments to the dress. She looks up and gives her sister a warm smile as tears swell up in her eyes)

Ellie: Oh Alice don't!

Alice: OH I can't help it...it's not everyday I get to see my younger sister marring the boy of her dreams… (Grins) Even if he's one of the biggest geeks we know

(Ellie takes a seat next to her sister and they seat in a comfortable silence for a couple of seconds)

Alice: (Coughs) I know we haven't talked about them in awhile…but trust me when I tell you how proud they would be off you…you have grown up into a beautiful woman, little sis!

(Ellie wipes away a stray tear and rests her head on Alice's shoulder)

Ellie: I hope so…

Alice: I know so…you can't understand how happy I was when I found out that you and Jack were still together…I mean I know you had your troubles…and then there was that whole Luke thing…

Ellie: (Distant)…Luke!

Alice: …but you soon got over it and now you and Jack are the perfect couple…all we need now is to hear the sound of tiny geeky feet running around the school.

(Camera zooms in on Ellie, who hasn't been listening to Alice since she mentioned Luke. Ellie quickly stands up and takes the dress from Alice)

Alice: (Frowns) You ok Ellie?

Ellie: (Nods) Yea…just need to get ready…you know

Alice: Need some help?

(Ellie shakes her head as she moves towards the door)

Ellie: No it's ok…you just get ready and I'll see you later k?

Alice: Umm k…Ellie are you sure you're alright…no last minute nerves or anything?

[Ellie lets out a small laugh as she quickly leaves the room. Camera fades out

**Scene 3**

[The Mall Rats are in the common room of the school preparing for the wedding ceremony

[Streamers, balloons and flowers are all hanging from the ceiling.

[Trudy and Ruby are arranging flowers in the corners of the room.

[Ryan and Lex have managed to hang fairy lights along the door frames while Patsy and Cloe are folding place cards at Ellie's request.

Brady: Mummy look!

[While all the organisation has been going on Brady and Bray Jr have manage to get their hands on some extra streamers. Bray Jr appears to be wrapped like a mummy.

Brady: Now he's a mummy. A mummy from Egypt

[Everyone in the common room sees this and everyone begins to laugh. Eric comes over and picks up Bray Jr.

Eric: Well munchkin guess we better clean you up before your mummy and daddy see you.

[Eric carries Bray Jr to a table and starts to unwrap him.

Trudy: (turns to talk to Eric while picking up Brady) sometimes I don't know where she gets

it.

Eric: To me it's pretty obvious.

[Patsy wolf whistles and everyone bursts into laughter. Before the camera fades to black

**Scene 4**

[Camera pans around Ellie's bedroom to show Ellie now in her wedding dress, her hair is now hanging down in light curls, standing in front of a full length mirror. Ellie moves closer and gently rests one of her palms against the mirror as she closers her eyes

FLASH BACK

[Images of when Jack and Ellie first got together flash across the screen from moments such as their first tender kiss to the time they say goodnight through the walkie talkies.

END FLASH BACK

(Ellie opens her eyes and smiles at the happy memories)

Ellie: (Stares at herself) Get a grip of yourself girl…he's gone he's never coming back!

FLASH BACK

[The images of Jack and Ellie are now replaced with Jack being dragged off by the chosen and then Ellie and Luke having their first proper conversation to their first kiss and through their whirlwind romance to finally shown Ellie crying over his note saying goodbye

END OF FLASH BACK

Ellie: (tears rolling down her check) Why are you doing this Ellie? You love Jack...

[Camera fades out on Ellie's confused face

**Scene 5**

[Trudy and Eric are helping out with decorations at a near by table. Eric moves closer to Trudy and bumps her with his shoulder.

Eric: So, looking at the invitations earlier to the wedding, it says we need dates.

Trudy: NEED dates huh?

Eric: Yep, NEED them

Trudy: So you need a date then?

Eric: I didn't say that.

Trudy: Oh (continues working)

Eric: Hey hey. I meant that I'd already found one.

Trudy: (angry) How fortunate for you

Eric: It's you!

Trudy: Well bout time you said so.

Eric: Trudy, will you be my date to Jack and Ellie's wedding?

Trudy: hmm maybe.

Eric: (airy) Got a better offer?

Trudy: Yep

Eric: Who?

Trudy: Brady.

Eric: Well in that case I have Felicity.

Trudy: But there is nothing in the invitation that says we can't have four people go together.

Eric: That's true.

Trudy: So…

Eric: So I guess we'll make it a double date.

Trudy: Great. Who knows, the girls might not mind us swapping dates.

Eric: Maybe.

[Eric and Trudy smile at each other before giving into a huge hug.

**Scene 6**

[Camera fades in to show Patsy's room with several different outfits laid out on her bed, she is standing in front of the mirror twirling her hair around her finger as the camera pans around to show KC slumped on Patsy's bed

(KC holds up a pink top with a green skirt and smiles)

KC: How about this?

Patsy (laughs): Oh my god, are you stupid… I can't wear that… I'd look terrible…

KC: I don't think you would… you look great in anything, though I do think you look better with nothing on…

(KC winks suggestively at Patsy as she blushes bright pink)

Patsy: I can't believe you just said that…

KC (shrugs): Well it's the truth… ain't it?

(Patsy shrugs and turns back to the mirror, taking down her hair that is pinned up. KC moves from where he is on the bed and wraps his arms around Patsy's waist, nuzzling his neck into the crook of hers)

Patsy (moans softly): Don't…

KC: Don't what… do this?

(KC runs his hands up Patsy's body, and then back down again)

Patsy: Yes… that…

KC: Don't you like it?

(KC moves his hands again, but Patsy grabs them and stops him)

Patsy: I have to get ready KC.. I can't do it with you around… you drive me nuts!

KC (smiles): You drive me nuts too babe! It's why I love you…

(KC spins Patsy around and scoops her up, Patsy squeals as he does so)

Patsy: What are you doing?

KC (passionately): Showing you how much I love you!

[KC deposits Patsy on her bed, on top of the clothes she has laid out and smiles down at her as he winks suggestively before kissing her passionately, as the cameras fade to black.

**Scene 7**

[Alice is walking towards Ellie's room, fetching her for her big moment.

Alice: Sis, hey sis?

[Alice looks around the room and cannot see Ellie.

[She leaves the bedroom and begins to look in the toilet blocks.

Alice: Where is she?

[Lottie appears around the corner with Sammy

Lottie: Where's who?

Alice: Ellie. I can't seem to find her anywhere

Lottie: I saw her leaving the school about 2 hours ago

Alice: You WHAT?

Lottie: Yeah. I thought she was going for a walk or something. Didn't know she was going to disappear.

Alice: Oh sis, what have you done?

[Camera cuts out.

**Scene 8**

[The school pans into the girl's lavatory.

[Amber is on the floor with her head in the toilet, clearly unwell. Trudy is there beside her with a comforting arm on her back.

Amber: Oh god, why now?

[Amber vomits. She is pale and shaking.

Trudy: Because that's the way the world works.

Amber: (wiping her mouth on some toilet paper) I never had morning sickness with Jr.

Trudy: Your body is just reacting differently with this pregnancy.

Amber: Did you ever have morning sickness?

Trudy: No. Not that I can recall anyway and I don't think it's something you forget in a hurry.

[Amber gags again.

Trudy: Just take it easy. Let it pass.

Amber: I with I could take something to calm my stomach

Trudy: I doubt we could find anything. Besides, it's not like you could take it anyway in your condition.

[Amber rests her head against the cool tiles on the bathroom wall

Trudy: Feeling better.

Amber: The tiles are nice and cold.

Trudy: Have you told him yet?

Amber: Trudy…

Trudy: It's not fair…

Amber: Trudy… not… now…

[Amber gags again and finds herself once again in the toilet bowl.

[Trudy sighs and grabs some more toilet paper before the camera fades to black.

**Scene 9**

[Camera fades in from black to show the Mallrats in the café. Camera focuses on Jack who is sitting by himself, in one hand he is clutching a picture of Ellie...Lottie and Sammy come into focus as they take seats either side of him. Lottie reaches out and places one of her hands on top of Jack's

Lottie: Jack…she's no where in the school…I'm sorry

Jack: (looks up) She's left me…hasn't she?

(Lottie and Sammy exchange looks before either of them reply)

Sammy: OF course not mate

Lottie: she properly just needed some space…you know clear her head…this is a big thing for both of you…

Jack: I love her…

(Jack pushes his chair back and jumps up, causing the other Mallrats to all turn their attention to him)

Slade: Jack?

Jack: (Shakes his head) I'm gonna find her!

[Jack quickly leaves the room…Sammy and Lottie soon follow as do most of the others Camera fades to black

**Scene 10**

[Camera fades in to show Salene and Trudy sitting in the café enjoying a cup of coffee, taking a break from the stress of the day. Salene stares blankly into a cup of coffee as she stifles a tear.

Trudy: It'll be okay Sal…

(Trudy puts a hand on Salene's arm)

Sal (weakly): How can it be? I ruined… once again I pushed the person I love away and look now where it's got me…

Trudy: Oh Sal…

Salene: I just don't know…

(Camera moves around to show the entrance to the door as May walks through the door, and Trudy spots her)

Trudy: May… you're back.

(Salene spins around, knocking her coffee on the floor as she does so)

Salene: May… you're… are you… I mean… you're okay?

May (nods): Fine…

Salene: May… can we talk?

(There is an awkward silence between them as Trudy looks back and forth)

Salene (teary): May?

May (bluntly): What I said stands… it's over between us… I came back because this is my home… I'm not here to be with you. You've seen to that…

(May leaves the room in a fast pace)

Salene: May?

(Salene looks in the direction of where May has been and then slips to the floor)

Salene: May?

[Salene bursts into tears as the camera fades to the next scene.

**Scene 11**

[Cloe and Maya are both sitting in the decorated common room waiting for the return of the Mallrats. Both girls have neutral expressions on their faces, not wanting to give away any emotions.

Cloe: So Maya, I haven't really had a chance to get to know you.

Maya: Yeah well, it's been kind of busy around here.

Cloe: yeah I guess it has.

[They continue in silence for a couple of minutes

Maya: I'm sorry.

Cloe: For what?

Maya: I'm sorry about what's happened to you. I know it can't be easy but I can relate to what you're going through

Cloe: You can relate to what I'm going through? The loss of a friend? Being pushed emotionally till I can't take anymore?

Maya: Yes, but not in every sense of the word. I mean that we've all been through some tuff stuff in our lives, but I feel as though I can relate more to what you're going through than any of the other Mallrats.

Cloe: I suppose you're right. Maya, thanks for understanding.

Maya: Don't mention it.

Cloe: If you ever need me.

Maya: I know, I know, come talk to you.

[With that, Maya leaves the room. Cloe stares after the girl looking slightly confused but comforted by Maya's words.

**Scene 12**

[Camera pans around the docks to show Ellie still in her wedding dress standing on the edge of the platform, looking out to see. In the distance we can see Jack running past, he stops when he notices Ellie and slowly walks towards her. Leona Lewis – The first time I saw your face plays through this scene

Jack: (calls out) Ellie?

(Ellie slowly turns around and we see she has tear stained cheeks)

Ellie: (Sobs) I'm so sorry Jack

(Jack moves nearer, closing the gap between them)

Jack: Just tell me you love me

Ellie: Of course I love you…I will always love you

(Jack wipes the tears away from his face)

Jack: Then why did you leave…I don't understand?

Ellie: (shakes her head) I don't know how to explain…

Jack: Please….try

(Camera zooms on Ellie as she pushes her hair out of her face)

Ellie: I left because of you…

Jack: (Hurt) did I do something wrong?

Ellie: (Shakes her head) Oh god no…you're perfect…it's me! You deserve so much better then me, I've treated you so badly the last couple of weeks yet you still want to marry me…

Jack: (Grins) That's what Love is Ellie…and I do love you with all my heart...

(Jack reaches out and gently strokes one of Ellie's cheeks. Ellie leans into his hand)

Ellie: I haven't thought about him all these years and then on our wedding day, he's all I've been able to think about

Jack:…Luke?

(Ellie nods as Jack's hand falls to his side)

Ellie: I'm sorry Jack I never meant to hurt you…but it has to be a sign…

Jack: (Looks her in the eyes) You're just scared, I get that Ellie, I really do. I would be lying if I told you I didn't have my doubts either but when I think about everything we've been through and when I think about my future I can't see it without you by my side.

Ellie: But I broke your heart what says I won't do it again?

Jack: It's a risk I'm willing to take…if you married me today you would be making me the happiest man in the world, I know every man says that but when I say it I mean it from the bottom of my heart…

(Camera slowly pans out on the couple)

Ellie: but you could do so much better then me…don't you see that, if I've cheated on you before it makes sense I will again

Jack: If you want me to turn away from this and forget all we had, then you got another thing Ellie…I'm not giving up on us yet!

[Camera slowly fades to black

**Scene 13**

[Camera pans around to show Tai-san sitting at her dressing table brushing her hair, as she appears to be deep in thought

Tai-san: It was so long ago…

FLASHBACK

Lex: Why don't you ask me

Tai San: Lex, leave it

Lex: It's okay; we've nothing to hide, Tai-San. We're in love. Anyone got a problem with that?

Bray: Since when?

Ellie: Since he started taking Alice out. Builds up her hopes, then dashes them - just for the fun of it!

Lex: I never took Alice out like that; I care about Alice, but I never told her I loved her; and I never led her on. Tai-San was just trying to protect her; she didn't want to see Alice getting hurt!

Ellie: Really? Well she failed on that big-time

Tai San: I'm sorry, Ellie

Ellie: It's Alice you should be apologizing too, not me

Lex: Hey! Neither of us wanted this, it just happened; and now we want to be together

Tai San: Lex, I told you...

Lex: I know... you told me it's over; but it's not, Tai-San. Not for me, not for you and you know it. I love you, and I want to marry you

END FLASHBACK

(Tai-san sighs softly as she closes her eyes)

FLASHBACK

Lex: Because I love you, Tai-San; because I want to be with you; if that's not a good enough reason I don't know what is!

Tai-san: When I thought you wanted May; when Trudy told me she'd seen you two together, I couldn't bear it. Is that how you feel about me?

Lex: Yes

Tai-san: And that's why you want to marry me?

Lex: Yes

Tai-san: So that's what marriage is all about?

Lex: Yes, Yes

Tai-san: Then you have my answer...

END FLASHBACK

(Tai-san smiles)

_FLASHBACK of the wedding_

Trudy: We are gathered here today to witness the joining in matrimony of our friends, Lex to Tai-San; Ryan to Salene. They are here to show their love and trust in one another, and to take before us all the vows which will make them one.

END FLASHBACK

Tai-san: So many memories, so many sad and happy times… I hope that Jack and Ellie find that…

[Camera cuts to the next scene.

**Scene 14**

[Camera fades in from black to show Lottie and Sammy walking side by side down the main high street. Every now and then it looks like Sammy is about to say something but he changes his mind

Lottie: (shakes her head) I can't believe Ellie…she has this perfect guy then throws it all away…I could never do that!

Sammy: Do you have a guy in mind

Lottie: (Grins) I might do

(Lottie speeds up causing Sammy to run to catch up to her)

Sammy: After everything with this wedding is sorted…maybe…you know?

Lottie: (Grins) NO what?

Sammy: Well maybe me and you could go out for a drink one night…

(Lottie walks on and turns back to Sammy)

Lottie: (Shrugs) Yea…maybe

[Sammy is left stunned, camera pans around to show that Lottie is grinning before fading to black

**Scene 15**

[Camera fades in from black to show Jack and Ellie now sitting on the edge of the dock their legs hanging over the edge. Jack slowly reaches out and places one of his hands on top of one of Ellie's causing the young adult to look up at him

Jack: I can wait you know?

Ellie: What?

(Jack uses his free hand to wipe his eyes)

Jack: If you're not ready to get married to me, then I will wait…I'll wait till the end of time if that's now long it takes…as soon as you're ready just let me know and I'll be standing by your side and I'll become your husband then…

Ellie: (smiles) How about now?

Jack: (Shocked) You mean;…you're ready now?

Ellie: Like you said we're both going to have our doubts but as long as we're loyal to each other and promise to love each other till the end, then I think I'm more then ready

(Jack pulls Ellie into a gentle kiss and slightly pulls away)

Jack: (whispers) I love you Ellie and what ever the future brings we will face it together as husband and wife…

Ellie: I wouldn't have it any other way.

[Jack pushes himself up and holds his hand out for Ellie. As jack pulls Ellie up they meet in another tender kiss before they run off back down the dock. Camera zooms in on where they were sitting to show a crumbled picture of Luke and also the letter he wrote to her. The wind catches both objects and causes them to land into the seas. Camera fades to black

**Scene 16**

[Bray and Amber have walked through the front doors of the school, unsuccessful in finding Ellie. Amber looks weak and Bray has his arm around her waist.

[Ruby comes running towards them

Ruby: Have you found her?

Bray: No we didn't, we didn't go far.

Ruby: Slade and Ram couldn't find her either.

[Lex comes walking down the hall.

Lex: I knew it, she's done a runner!

Amber: Oh shut it Lex

Lex: What, I ain't joking.

Bray: Lex…

Lex: Alright alright. Geeze, tough crowd.

Ruby: This is awful! What are we going to tell everyone?

Lex: At least there's free cake.

Amber:I feel sorry for Jack.

Bray: (kisses Amber's forehead) there's nothing we can do now.

[Amber loops both her arms around Bray's waist

[Both Lottie and Sammy are seen running towards the school at a fast pace.

Ruby: Woah! Slow down you too.

Lottie: (panting) Sorry… but… big… news

Sammy: (panting) Jack found Ellie

Ruby: I'm hoping it's good

Sammy: (nodding) the wedding is on.

Amber:Sorry Lex, no free cake.

Lex: That's alright. I can still hit on the bridesmaid

[Lex receives a punch in the arm from Lottie

Lex: I was KIDDING! You people can't take a joke.

[Scene fades with the group heading towards the school common room

**Scene 17**

[Camera cuts in to show Lottie sitting in the café, she has on a pretty green outfit and is painting her nails, other people walk through the café, but no one stops, Razor then enters onto the screen

Lottie: Hi…

Razor (quietly): Er… hi…

Lottie (smiles): We haven't met properly have we?

Razor (awkwardly): Not really…

Lottie (pats the seat next to her): Come sit down…

(Razor looks awkward and keeps his head down)

Razor: Can't…. too busy…

Lottie: Surely not…

Razor: 'Fraid so…

Lottie: But if you're going to become a Mallrat…

(Razor moves quickly and leaves the café, leaving Lottie open mouthed)

Lottie: How rude…

[Lottie shrugs and goes back to painting her nails, the camera cuts to the next scene.

**Scene 18**

[Jack is standing at the end of the common room with KC by his side. He shifts uncomfortably for awhile until KC puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. Both the boys smile at each other.

[Patsy and Cloe come down the isle dressed in simple purple dresses and with daisies in their hair. They each carry a bouquet of white daisies and lavender.

[Slade, Ruby and Ram sit in the audience of the wedding. Ram gives a dirty look at Slade across from Ruby and quickly makes a grab for Ruby's hand.

[Ryan and Cass smile at each other while Amber rests her head on Bray's shoulder.

[Just then Ellie appears at the entrance with Alice by her side. She carries a bouquet of white daisies, pink daisies and lavender.

[Alice escorts her down the isle tears of happiness brimming in Ellie's eyes.

[Jack takes Ellie's hand and walks her the rest of the way to where Tai-san stands waiting.

Tai-san: Fellow Mallrats. We are here today to witness this union between our two dear friends Jack and Ellie.

Lex: It's about time!

[Everyone gives off a little laugh as Tai-san continues

Tai-san: I believe that the Bride and the Groom have a few words to say to each other.

Jack: (takes a deep breath) Ellie, from the moment I met you, I was speechless. And if Dal were here he'd vouch for it. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you and there is no one I'd rather spend my life with. Ellie, you complete me.

Ellie: (tears falling down my face) Jack, you are the reason I wake up in the morning. The reason I get through the day and the reason I can sleep at night. You are my rock that keeps me sane through the tough times and friend who is always there. I love you with all my heart and you make me whole.

Tai-san (takes a moment before continuing.) Now that we've heard their vows and no one has any objections I invite you both now to exchange rings.

[Both Jack and Ellie place a ring on the others fingers and smile happily.

Tai-san: And now with all these witnesses present, I would like to announce you husband and wife. Jack, you may kiss your bride.

[Jack and Ellie kiss as all the other Mallrats jump to their feet and clap enthusiastically.

**Scene 19**

[Camera fades in from black to show the Mallrats sitting down for the meal after the ceremony, Patsy and KC are sitting next to each other, with Razor sitting opposite Patsy, the camera focuses on Patsy, as the general chatter from the rest of the table fills the air

(Patsy squeals, Bray who is sitting opposite Patsy raises an eyebrow)

Bray: Something wrong Patsy…

(Patsy glances at Razor who winks at her)

Patsy (shakes her head): No, nothing…

(Patsy looks at KC and shrugs, trying not to give their relationship away)

(The camera then moves to under the table, where Razor's hand can be seen slipping between Patsy's legs, before it pans back around to show Patsy)

Patsy (stands up): RAZOR!

KC: What?

Patsy: He put his hand between my legs…

Bray: Razor?

Razor (shrugs): What? It's just a bit of fun… besides it ain't like she's married!

Amber: That's not the point Razor… we don't do things like that here…

Razor: Did you mind Pats? I thought you dug me anyway! Being a tease is your thing huh?

(KC glares at Razor before he jumps over the table and pins Razor to the floor)

KC (angrily): She is not a tease (KC punches Razor) She's a beautiful (punch) loving (punch) woman (punch) She's my woman (punch), now stay the hell away from her (KC punches Razor one last time and gets back up)

(The entire table can be heard applauding)

KC: Did I miss something?

(Patsy runs around the table and kisses KC passionately)

Patsy: I guess the cat's out of the bag now huh?

KC (nods): I guess so!

Cloe (yells): About time if you ask me!

[The entire table laughs before the camera fades to black

**Scene 20**

[Camera pans in to show Slade, he is sitting at a table by himself, he is oblivious to the rest of the party, as he sits drinking what appears to be a glass of water, one of the bottles of homemade wine sits in front of him as he stares at it, wringing his hands in an obvious struggle

(Bray appears from behind Slade as he sits down opposite)

Bray: You're doing really well you know…

Slade (doubtfully): yeah?

Bray (nods): Yeah… it can't be easy…

(Slade sighs and looks at Bray before frowning)

Slade: You know it isn't and you keep appearing out of nowhere all the time to congratulate me or hassle me… it isn't helping…

(Slade stands up ready to storm off)

Bray: I was only trying to help…

Slade: Do me a favour?

Bray: Sure…

Slade: Don't help!

[Slade leaves abruptly as Bray sighs and goes back to the party, the camera then goes back to black.

**Scene 21**

[Camera fades in to show a black screen, where music plays, the camera then zooms out to show Tai-san and Lex dancing, they are the only ones on the dance floor, fairy lights twinkle behind them as Tai-san leans her head against Lex's shoulder

Tai-san: This is perfect isn't it?

Lex: Yeah… it's nice…

(Tai-san sighs happily as she wraps her arms more tightly around Lex's neck before she moves her head so that she is looking at him)

Tai-san: What is it Lex?

Lex: What do you mean?

Tai-san: The tone in your voice… told me something was wrong…

Lex (rolls his eyes): It's nice that you know me so well…

Tai-san (raises an eyebrow): So?

Lex: Oh… well, it's just that I've been thinking… that's all…

Tai-san: About?

Lex: Us… I think with everything that's going on, it makes me realise how much I love you… and how I'm jealous of what people like Ryan and Cass have… what I'm trying to say, in this really long winded way, is that I want us to have a family…

(Tai-san pauses as she stops dancing and looks at Lex, moving her hands to move a few stray strands of his hair off of his face)

Lex: Well… don't you have anything to say?

Tai-san (nods): Yeah… I… I want your babies…

Lex (laughs): Okay..

Tai-san: I mean… yes, I want a family with you too Lex..

[Lex and Tai-san kiss passionately as the camera zooms onto them and then fades.

**Scene 22**

[Camera cuts in to show some of the Mallrats sitting at the table, whilst a few of them are off around the café, Ryan, Cass, Patsy, KC and Cloe are sitting at the table, their plates empty in front of them as they all looked stuffed. Cass however still has a full plate of food and continues to eat

Ryan: My god woman…

Cass (looks up): What?

Ryan: How can you still be eating?

Cass: I'm hungry… I am pregnant you know…

Ryan (laughs): Yeah, but you're not eating for a family of four, geez I have a big appetite and I didn't even manage to eat half of what you did, I don't know what you do with it!

(Ryan laughs to himself as Patsy and Cloe look at Cass anxiously, Cass proceeds to burst into tears and leave the table)

Ryan (shocked): Cass?

(Ryan looks at Patsy and Cloe)

Ryan: What did I do?

Patsy: What did you do? Ohmigod Ryan are you thick or something?

Ryan: What?

Cloe: You just told Cass she's fat… she's almost ready to pop and you told her she looks fat…

Patsy: Yeah… that's a real smart move,…

Ryan: Huh?

KC: They're trying to say you're an idiot Ryan and that you shouldn't call pregnant women fat!

Ryan: Oh…

[Ryan looks hurt and worried as the camera cuts before he has decided what his next action would be.

**Scene 23**

[Camera pans around the sports hall, we see that most of the Mallrats have left to go to bed. Gel can be seen dancing on the dance floor on her own to music inside her head. We see Tai-San and Lex heading off hand in hand…as it pans around we see Alice sitting at one of the tables, with a glass of wine in front of her. She wipes her eyes with a tissue before taking a sip from the glass. Also on the table there is also a picture of a younger Alice and Ellie standing with a young boy. Camera carries on to pan around the room to show Darryl and Axel making out in a darken corridor before fading to black

**Scene 24**

[Jack kicks the bedroom door open with Ellie in his arms, both of them laughing as Jack moves into the room. As he kicks the door shut he moves through the dark and drops Ellie onto their bed, before dropping next to her

Jack: I'm so glad you decided to marry me today

Ellie: (Whispers) Me to Jack!

(Jack leans in and kisses her passionately)

Jack: I love Ellie

Ellie: …and I love you

[Ellie slips her hand under Jack's shirt and slowly starts to undo his buttons as Jack slips the straps of Ellie's dress of her shoulders. Camera fades out to black

**Scene 25**

[Camera slowly travels along the darken corridors of the school, it passes by open doors to show sleeping Mallrats. It fades into the sports hall to show Alice and Gel slumped onto the floor, both fast asleep. Camera fades into Razors bedroom to show that his room is empty, his bed hasn't been slept in all night, the camera then fades to Kaden's bed to reveal that he is also missing

[Camera cuts to End Credits


	26. Episode 26

Episode 26: SOS

**Episode 26: SOS**

**Scene 1**

The camera slowly fades in from the opening credits to show Maya slowly waking up; she lifts her head up from the pillow and looks in the direction of Kaden's bed. Camera cuts to his bed to show that it hasn't been slept in all night. Camera cuts back to Maya who has now swung her legs over the side of the bed and is now rubbing the eyes to make sure she isn't seeing things

Maya: (Calls out) Kaden?

(No reply)

(Realisation hit's Maya and she quickly jumps out of bed, grapping her dressing gown as she leaves the somewhat empty room. Camera cuts to show Maya sticking her head into the sports hall, still a mess from the night before, she quickly scans the room before leaving. We next see Maya running into the common room, where Patsy and KC are snuggled up on one of the sofa's, the sudden entrance of Maya causes them both to look up at her)

Maya: (Out of breathe) Have…you….seen Kaden?

Patsy: (Shakes her head) Not since last night, why?

Maya: He's missing and it doesn't look like his bed has been slept in all night

KC: (Raises an eyebrow) He's properly out hanging with Razor and properly made his bed as he left…

(Maya is now the one who raises her eyebrows)

Maya: Which nine year old do you who makes his bed?

Patsy: Good point… (Grins) I mean KC still doesn't make his

Maya: So will you help?

(Both teenagers jump up and leave with Maya. We see screen shots of the three Mallrats searching different parts of the school. We see a shot of Maya standing in the middle of the school field calling out his name but still he doesn't show up. The three Mallrats and other Mallrats who have joined the search have regrouped in the café)

Maya: (Runs a hand through her hair) He's not here…what if something has happened to him?

Cass: (Places a hand on her friends shoulder) You can't think like that… (Turns to Sammy and KC) We need to get everyone together…wake everyone up…let them know it's an emergency!

The two boys nod before leaving the room. Camera pans in on Maya who is lowering herself onto one of the chairs, resting her head into her hands

**Scene 2**

Most of the Mallrats, minus Jack and Ellie are gathered in the school cafeteria.

Bray stands up to address the crowd

Bray: All right. Now that we're all here, we can get started. (Takes a breath) Maya woke up this morning and realized that Kaden is missing. Now did anyone happen to see him at the wedding?

Bray looks at everyone's faces.

Salene: I haven't seen him

Cass: Me either.

Ryan: I think it's safe to say that no one has seen him.

Maya: Don't say that!

Axel: Who saw him last?

Sammy: I honestly can't remember.

Tai-san: Neither can I. He seemed to have disappeared a lot recently.

Maya: That's because no one paid him any attention!

Darryl: (putting an arm on Maya's shoulders) Hey Maya, take it easy, we'll find him.

Ryan: I remember seeing him hanging around Razor.

Lex: Razor?

Ryan: Yeah. Razor gained Kaden's trust.

Gel: Razor was also missing from his bed this morning!

Bray: Right then, Kaden is obviously with Razor somewhere. I suggest we form search parties and start to look for them.

Lex: Hold on mate. If they're together, they could be fine.

Ryan: I don't trust Razor

Axel: I never trusted him.

Amber: Also, they haven't been in their beds all night.

Bray: That settles it. We're going to go and look for them.

At that moment Razor walks through the door

Gel: RAZOR!

Ram: Come here (grabs Razor by the collar and sits him down)

Slade: (bending down to view Razor in the eye) Where is he?

Razor: Jeeze, what's with the interrogation?

Slade: Where is he Razor?

Razor: (pretending innocence) Where's who?

Lex: Quit playing dumb!

Maya: Where's Kaden?

Razor: No idea.

Axel: This isn't a game Razor

Razor: And I ain't playing. I haven't seen the kid.

Bray: Are you sure?

Razor: Sure, I'm sure.

Bray: Right then, the search is on.

Shot remains on Razor as the camera switches to the next scene.

**Scene 3**

Camera remains focused on Razor as the meeting continues.

Amber: Right, we split up in teams.

Ruby: I agree, that way we'll cover more ground.

Ryan: Does anyone have a map of the city?

Lex: Cause we all carry that with us

Tai-san: Lex, you're not helping.

Amber:We'll then, Lex and Ryan take the docks and the east side of the city. Ram, Slade, Ruby and May, take the centre. Tai-San, Trudy and Eric can you two take the markets? Sammy and Lottie… (Amber starts to shake violently.)

May: Amber?

Amber:I…

Amber all of a sudden runs from the room.

Trudy: (trying to draw attention away from Amber) Good idea Amber.

Bray: What? Is she ok?

Trudy: She's concerned about the kids. (I'm going to make sure she's ok.)

Trudy leaves the room and goes to the bathrooms

Trudy: (concerned) Amber…

Amber is violently sick.

Trudy: You're having some of the worst morning sickness I've ever seen.

Amber:I'm the only one you've seen

Trudy: You know what I mean.

Trudy passes some tissue paper to Amber.

Trudy: I can't keep covering for you.

Amber:I know. I'm going to tell him, AFTER we find Kaden.

Trudy gives a reassuring nod to Amber as the scene fades.

**Scene 4**

The Mallrats are at the entrance to the school

Eric: Everyone ready to head out?

Ruby: Yeah I think everyone is almost ready

Amber and Trudy walk to the entrance

Amber:We're ready.

Bray: Amber, are you alright?

Amber:Yes fine. Has anyone told Jack and Ellie?

Ruby: We thought it was best to leave them alone.

Trudy: I guess that sounds alright. I don't think they'd want to be disturbed.

Eric: Well we should head out then.

Amber:Alright you all have your assigned posts let's go and find Kaden

The Mallrats leave the building. The camera pans and follows the Mallrats as they leave.

**Scene 5**

Camera pans around Maya's and Kaden's bedroom to show Maya sitting on her bed holding a picture of Bray, Ved, Kaden and herself from back when they were travelling together.

Maya: Oh Kaden…

(Camera slowly pans around to show Cass standing in the doorway; she makes her way into the room and sits herself next to Maya)

Cass: I'm sure we will find him hun!

Maya: (looks up with tears in her eyes) I know it sounds daft but he's like a brother to me and…and…

(Maya can't finish what she is saying as she breaks down in tears clutching the picture to her chest)

Cass: (Tries to blink back her own tears) We will find him….we can't give up hope!

Maya: This…this is….oh god this is my fault I've been distant from him….

Cass: (Pulls her into a hug) You can't do this to yourself

(Maya pulls away from the hug and jumps up, slamming the picture on the bed)

Maya: (Shouting) NO! This isn't right…it's my fault and I'm gonna find him

Maya storms out of the room camera pans back to Cass who is trying to push herself up from the bed before fading to black

**Scene 6**

Jack and Ellie are enjoying their honeymoon together. They are both lying on the bed together.

Jack: Want to get up?

Ellie: Not yet.

Jack: That's fine with me

Ellie: I like your thinking genius.

Jack: I like your attitude beautiful.

Ellie: I wonder how people are coping without us.

Jack: I'm sure their fine. We'll emerge eventually

Cass comes to Jack and Ellie's door and knocks

Cass: Can I come in?

Jack: (adjusting bed covers) Yeah sure.

Cass: (opening the door) I'm sorry to bother you guys but I need to tell you something.

Ellie: Sure, what is it?

Cass: Kaden is missing

Jack: Kaden is missing?

Cass: Yeah

Ellie: Why weren't we told?

Cass: Everyone decided that we didn't want to disturb your honeymoon.

Ellie: I guess that's understandable.

Cass: I'm sorry that I disturbed you, but I just felt that you should know.

Jack: Thanks Cass.

Cass gets up from the bed and leaves. Jack starts pulling on clothes.

Ellie: What are you doing?

Jack: Going to help look for Kaden

Ellie: But we're on our honeymoon.

Jack: And a member of our tribe is missing. How would you feel if Alice went missing again?

Ellie: Ok, we'll go look.

Jack: Good (kisses Ellie.) We can come back to our honeymoon later.

They kiss again as the camera fades to black.

**Scene 7**

Camera fades in from black to show Cass sitting in her's and Ryan's room, she is knitting small little botties for the babies, when the camera moves up to show that Ryan is standing by the door. Cass glances up at Ryan, glares at him and attempts to get up.

Ryan (sighs): Cass…

Cass: What?

Ryan: Look, I'm sorry…

Cass (rolls her eyes): About what?

Ryan: About what I said the other day, it was out of order and I shouldn't have said it…

(Cass manages to stand up and moves away from Ryan as he moves into the room and attempts to put his arms around her)

Cass: NO…

Ryan: Cass?

Cass: Look Ryan, quite frankly, I'm pissed at being this pregnant, and I can't deal with you being a complete jerk. I also can't have you crawling to me when you feel bad… I have myself to think of…

Ryan: But I don't understand…

(Cass sighs and leans against the doorway when she moves past Ryan)

Cass: You know what… I'm just not interested… do you understand that?

(Cass turns to walk out)

Ryan: Cass?

(Cass turns back)

Cass: Look, there's more important things that your conscience in the world at the moment… so therefore I suggest you shove you're apology and go and find that missing kid… that's something even you should be able to do so. Oh and do me a favour, don't try and have the last word, it won't do you any good.

Ryan opens and closes his mouth several times, but judging by the look on Cass's face me keeps his mouth shut, the camera pans back to show Cass walking away from Ryan before the camera fades to black.

**Scene 8**

Camera fades in from black to show Slade and Ram walking down a street, the two of them are silent as they stop outside a shabby looking building with the word Bar written on it in graffiti, a bouncer nods in Slade and Ram as they walk into the bar

Slade: Let me do the talking okay?

Ram (shrugs): Suits me just fine…

(Slade walks up to the bar and beckons over the bar tender)

Slade: You heard anything about a missing kid?

Bar tender (shrugs): I may have… what's it to you?

(Slade turns to Ram and rolls his eyes, before turning back to the bartender and smashing his head against the bar)

Ram: I'd co-operate if I was you… doesn't look like my friend here wants to play…

Slade: So what do you know?

Bar tender: Nothing, I was twisting you leg man…

Slade: Maybe I ought to twist your head off…

(A laugh comes from the punter to the right hand side of Slade)

West: Like you'd ever do that… you goodie two shoes aren't the kind!

Ram: Who the hell are you?

West: Name's West…

Slade: You're with the Krul…

West: And?

Slade: And… nothing, get the hell out of here!

(West laughs as he turns around to face Slade)

West: I think you forgot something, simpleton…

Slade (raises an eyebrow): And what's that?

West: That you're out numbered here…

Ram: Yeah?

West (laughs): Yeah…

(Of the bar full of people, 90 of them stand up and brandish baseball bats, Slade and Ram look at each other, raising eyebrows)

West: You were saying…

Ram: I was saying you're an asshole!

(Slade then raises his fist and smacks West squarely on the jaw)

Slade: Run for it…

Slade and Ram are then seen running from the bar, being chased by a gang of men before the camera cuts to the next scene.

**Scene 9**

The camera moves to the Krul base and into Ebony's room.

Ebony is in front of the mirror. She is slowly wiping off all her usual tribal markings.

As Ebony stands in front of the mirror, the camera pans to show that there are at least a weeks worth of untouched food in the corner of the room.

Tears roll down Ebony's cheeks as she looks at herself. Disgusted at what she sees staring back at her she throws a plate at the mirror. Both the mirror and the plate shatter onto the floor.

Ebony makes no attempt to pick up any of the pieces of smashed glass as she throws herself onto the bed and curls up into a tight little ball.

The camera moves out of the room through the window and fades to black.

**Scene 10**

Camera fades in from black as Alice and Ruby in the kitchen rushing around as the camera pans back

Ruby: Well this is one way to keep busy…

Alice: I'd much rather be out looking, but with my leg still being sore… I ain't gonna be a lot of use…

Ruby (nods): I guess…

Alice: Well at least this way I can be useful…

(Alice and Ruby laugh amongst themselves for a few moments)

Alice: Pass me the eggs would you?

Ruby: Why?

Alice: Well unless you fancy raw runny eggs, I suggest we scramble or fry them…

Ruby (laughs): That's a real good idea…

Alice: That's what I thought…

(Ruby tosses Alice a couple of eggs)

Alice (yells into the café): Lunch is almost up you guys!

Camera cuts to the next scene.

**Scene 11**

Groups of Mallrats are beginning to make their way back to the school as nightfall is approaching.

Lex and Bray return to find Maya and Ruby sitting on the steps to the school.

Lex: We couldn't find him

Ruby: We haven't had much luck either.

Maya begins to sob

Bray: Has anyone else returned yet?

Ruby: Slade, Ram, Sammy and Lottie have all returned but they haven't had any luck

Maya: It's not fair!

Ruby: I know it's not, but I'm sure he's safe, wherever he is

Maya: He's probably cold, tired and hungry and he has no one with him! I don't know what to do.

Bray: Maybe we should head inside to gather everyone together?

Slade OS: No need

Slade, Ram, Lottie and Sammy all appear at the front of the school

Ram: We haven't seen any trace of him

Sammy: Lottie and I searched the market place but there was no sign of him.

Lottie: We asked anyone that took the time to listen, but they haven't seen him.

Lex: I know this is unlike me to say, but I don't think he would have done a runner

Maya: I know he wouldn't!

Bray: there is not much more we can do now though

Slade: We're all tired and getting hungry

Bray: And there's always the chance of one of us also going missing.

Maya starts to sob harder

Ram: Maybe we should move this inside?

Slade: Yeah, wait for the others to return.

The group move inside with Ruby holding to an almost hysterical Maya as the camera fades to black.

**Scene 12**

The camera pans around the canteen to show that most of the Mallrats are sat around the tables eating the lunch that Ruby and Alice prepared. Camera pans around to the double doors as they are pushed opened and Maya steps into the canteen, she stands in the doorway for a couple of seconds watching the Mallrats eat before she speaks up

Maya: We found Kaden then?

(All the Mallrats stop talking, eating, and turn to face Maya. Cass pushes herself up from her chair and walks towards Maya)

Maya: (Repeats herself) Well have we?

Cass: (In a soft voice) Not yet Maya, but it's early days?

Maya: (tears build up in her eyes again) So why have you stopped looking then? I don't understand why?

Lex: (shakes his head) we need to eat if we're going to carry on the search...

Maya: (shouting now) But he's just a little kid…we can't leave him on his own!

Cass: We're just having a rest hun! No one is talking about leaving him on his own!

(Cass tries to move closer to her friend, who causes Maya to step back)

Maya: (Frowns) You all make me sick…stuffing your faces with food while Kaden could be lying in a ditch…dying…

Cass: (Shocked) Maya?

Maya: (spits) What?

(The camera pans around the café to show the shocked looks of the Mallrats.)

Maya: (shakes her head) You know what? If you're not going to help then I'm going on my own!

(Maya turns on her heels before storming out leaving the other Mallrats still in shock. Cass turns to face her friends)

Cass: (Whispers) We gotta find him!

Camera fades to black

**Scene 13**

Camera cuts in to show Trudy sitting in her room, watching Brady who is taking her nap on her own bed, Trudy is on her bed, as the camera moves back around to her, she brings her knees up to her chest and sighs sadly.

FLASHBACK

(Flashback to Patsy screaming, and then Trudy screams 'Where's my baby?')

END FLASHBACK

(Tears run down Trudy's face as she clenches her eyes shut tight)

FLASHBACK to various different scenes

Trudy: Just get out of my site; I hate you. I don't want you to ever be anywhere near me ever again.

Trudy: That stupid little girl is going to pay.

Trudy: stupid, careless, incompetent moron

Trudy: I'm not going to do anything stupid; I've got to be here for when Brady comes home, right?

Ebony: What the hell is going on?

Guardian: Silence!

Ebony: We had a deal

Guardian: There are no deals with the unclean and impure

Ebony: You're insane

Guardian: And you might live a little longer if you keep your mouth shut; you are no more than the instrument of Zoot's will

Trudy: What about me - and Brady? This is no place for a baby

Guardian: It's the only place

Trudy: What about the virus? She needs the antidote.

Guardian: The virus is a punishment for those who do not follow the true path. How could it strike someone who carries the very blood of Zoot in their veins?

Trudy: Please, she is just a baby

END FLASHBACK

(Trudy opens her eyes and wipes away the tears, as she looks up she sees Eric standing in the doorway)

Trudy: Eric…

Eric: Trudy, what on earth is the matter? Why are you crying?

Trudy: I'm remembering… when Brady, when she was missing…

Eric: Brady went missing?

Trudy (nods): Yes… she was kidnapped…

FLASHBACK

Guardian: Did you help her?

Trudy: No

Guardian: How did she get the key?

Trudy: I don't know, I wasn't watching

Guardian: Because there was an insect in you food?

Trudy: Yes. It's true, ask the guard.

Guardian: Look at me. Why are you afraid?

Trudy: I am not afraid

Guardian: But I see it in your eyes. Is it because you helped her?

Trudy: No! You said yourself I'd be stupid to trust her; Ebony is capable of anything

Guardian: But you asked for her to be your slave

Trudy: Yes, I asked for her to be my slave, and I knew what she was like; but so did you so I thought I'd be safe. But instead you let her escape: suppose she tried to kill me...

Guardian: Wait...

Trudy: Well, supposing she had, is that how you protect the child of Zoot and the Mother of that Child?

Guardian: murmuring in the ranks Silence...Silence. It will never be allowed to happen again.

END FLASHBACK

Eric: Oh Trudy… its okay…

(Eric brings Trudy into his arms and holds her tightly as she sobs softly and closes her eyes again)

FLASHBACK

Guardian: So, she betrayed you once again? I warned you against trusting Ebony... Don't cry. Yours is a far greater destiny. Put this on a white gown

Trudy: What's it for?

Guardian: Your entry ceremony into the family of the Chosen

Trudy: What happens?

Guardian: It is very simple: you will be asked to name the thing that you most want; and you will answer "Power and Chaos". That is all

Trudy: And supposing I want something else?

Guardian: That is not possible

Trudy: Brady and I are both overdue for our dose of the antidote

Guardian: No!

Trudy: Look: are you serious about wanting to look after the Child of Zoot or what?

Guardian: The antidote is a lie

Trudy: The antidote saves our lives, and if you don't get me some, I'm going to say that's what I want in the ceremony

Guardian: Perhaps you are not fit to be the Mother of the Child

Trudy: What?

Guardian: Perhaps the Child would be better off without you. Now do it.

END FLASHBACK

Eric: I'm here this time… and nothing, nothing is going to happen to Brady… I promise you…

Trudy: Okay…

Eric: You do believe me, don't you?

(Trudy nods, as the camera cuts to another flashback, when another man said something similar)

FLASHBACK to the Chosen on the beach

Trudy: Bray - don't forget me, I'll come back, I promise. Bray - I'll always love you.

END FLASHBACK

(Camera cuts to the next scene)

**Scene 14**

Camera cuts to the scene, as Ryan and Lex pull on their coats; the camera shows them exiting the school.

Ryan: This is the worse day ever…

Lex: Tell me about it… goddamn kids…

Ryan: Watch your mouth…

Lex: Sorry mate, but you must understand where I'm coming from…

Ryan (narrows his eyes): You're treading on dangerous ground Lex…

(Lex sighs and pulls away from Ryan as he picks up the pace and mumbles under his breath. The larger man hears Lex and storms up towards him)

Ryan: What did you say?

Lex (sighs): I said we might never find him!

Ryan: I told you not to go there!

Lex: Yeah… well I did, so deal with it!

(Lex turns to walk away, but Ryan grabs him and yanks his hair back)

Lex (yells): Hey, what's the big idea?

Ryan: You… need to learn to watch your mouth!

Lex: …and you need to learn to not be so sensitive. If you were anyone else but my best mate, I wouldn't let you get away with that!

(Ryan glares at Lex as he ignores the warning and pushes Lex up against a wall)

Ryan: Oh, I'm so scared of you Lex… you and your big mouth… you need to watch what you say! How would you feel if that kid was yours huh? If that was your baby missing?

Lex: Ry… I…

(Ryan shakes his head and lets Lex go and then turns to walk away trying to hide his tears. Lex walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder)

Lex: Why didn't you tell me!

Ryan (through gritted teeth): I tried to!

Lex: Yeah I guess I have a really thick skull and sometimes things don't go through!

Ryan (laughs): You're telling me!

Lex: Huh?

Ryan (shakes his head): Don't worry… let's just find Kaden? Huh?

Lex: Sure mate…

Lex smiles weakly at Ryan before the two men carry on their journey. The camera then cuts to the next scene.

**Scene 15**

Amber and Trudy are returning to the mall after searching for hours. Amber is bent at the middle and Trudy is holding her up.

Amber:We should keep moving

Trudy: YOU are in no condition to search. I can't believe that you would even want to continue on

Amber:I just feel helpless

Trudy: Yeah me too

Amber:No not, like that. Yeah I feel helpless that I can't do anything to find him, but I feel even more helpless that I can't search for him properly

Trudy: You're sick. You can't help that

Amber:I wish I could.

Trudy: I just wish there where doctors

Amber:If Dal were here, he would know what to do

Trudy: I know… I wish he were still here too.

Amber:It's times like these that I really miss him.

A new bout of pain sweeps over Amber as she doubles over.

Trudy: Right that's it! We're heading back right now!

Amber nods her head in agreement. Smiles at Trudy and put a bit more pace behind their walk as they head towards the school. The camera follows them for a bit before fading to black.

**Scene 16**

Camera pans around the main market street of the street; at different stalls, we can see members of the Mallrats questioning stall owners and other members of different tribes. Camera pans out to show Sammy leaning against a lamppost handing out leaflets with Kaden's picture on it, put its plan to see that Sammy isn't paying attention to the task at hand. The camera pans back to show that Sammy is watching Lottie talk to a couple of boys from the Modes tribe.

Scouting for girls, She's so Lovely plays throughout this scene

_I love the way she feels her clothes_

_I love those freckles on her nose_

_I love the way she plays it cool_

_I think that she is beautiful_

Lottie looks up and gives Sammy a small smile, which Sammy returns. She brushes a curl of her hair back behind her ear before carrying on talking to the boys

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

(Lottie waves goodbye to the boys and walks towards Sammy)

Lottie: Alright Sammy?

Sammy: (Nods) I think…Changes his mind) Yea, I'm good!

_She's so lovely_

Camera cuts to black

**Scene 17**

The Camera slowly fades in from black to show that night is starting to fall over the city. The camera pans around the school to show Maya standing behind her bedroom window looking out into the darkness. Maya pulls the hood of her jacket up before turning away from the window. Camera moves down to show Maya sneaking out from the front door of the school, we see her get half way down the road before someone steps out from behind her

Slade: Maya?

(Maya turns to give Slade a stern look before she breaks into a run, but it doesn't take Slade long to catch up to her and pin her against a wall)

Maya: (Crying) Get of me Slade!

(Slade doesn't reply but simply holds her against the wall)

Maya: I gotta find him…I gotta save him!

(Still Slade doesn't say anything, which causes Maya to break down into his arms)

Slade: (Smoothes her) It will be ok Maya…we will find him

Maya: (Looks up) You promise Slade

(Slade nods and holds Maya close to him.)

Slade: Get some sleep and then in the morning everything will seem better

Maya: (shakes her head) But he's just a kid…

Slade: (Nods) Yea…but he's a smart kid

Maya: (Smiles) yea he is!

(The two friends stand in silence for a couple of moments with Slade just slowly running his hands through Maya's hair. Maya slowly looks up and gives Slade a smile. She reaches out and runs her hand down his face before moving closer and presses her lips against Slade's but Slade quickly pushes her away)

Slade: (Shocked) Maya!

Maya: OH my god...

Slade: Look your upset, I understand that…but us…me and you it's never going to happen

Maya: (With tears in her eyes) I'm so sorry Slade…I didn't…god I feel so stupid

Slade: (Shakes his head) Don't be…

Maya turns on her heels and runs back into the school leaving Slade on his own. Camera pans around before fading to black

**Scene 18**

Camera fades in from black to show Darryl and Axel walking along a dark street, it's clear that they have had no luck in finding Kaden. Axel gives Darryl a small smile but the other guy doesn't return it so he moves closer and drapes an arm around Darryl's shoulders

Axel: You Ok Darryl?

Darryl: (Shrugs) NO not really

Axel: (Pulls him in closer) We will find him

Darryl: (Looks away) This is going to sound really bad, but that's not what's up!

Axel: (Confused) What is then?

Darryl: (Looks Axel in the eyes) Us!

(Axel stops and pulls away from Darryl)

Axel: OK I know things haven't been great between us since the whole Jay thing but still…

Darryl: That's not just it…

Axel: Then explain

(Darryl turns away and goes to sit on a bench and Axel soon follows but leaves a large gap between them)

Darryl: I'm not sure how…

Axel: Maybe it's time for me to say sorry?

Darryl: (looks up) You don't have to, I've forgotten all about it

(Axel closes the gap between them and gently touches Darryl's cheek)

Axel: (Whispers) I'm sorry! I'm sorry for trying to out you when you wasn't ready! I'm sorry for…

(Axel isn't able to finish what he is saying as Darryl starts kissing him. The couple sit on the bench kissing for a couple of seconds before Darryl pulls away and stands up, holding out his hand for Axel)

Darryl: (Smirks) We had better get back to the school!

Axel: (Takes his hand) and us?

Darryl: (Smiles) Are fine!

Axel: (Frowns) You sure?

Darryl: Promise

Camera pans out as the two boys head back to the school

**Scene 19**

Camera cuts to the Krul base to show West walking down an empty corridor, he finds himself outside's Conrad's office and knocks on the door. Conrad's deep voice echo's through the door and West let's himself into the office. Camera pans around the office, Conrad is leaning over his desk reading some reports while two of his guards flank him on either side. Conrad looks up from his paper work and frowns at West

Conrad: What is it this time West?

West: (Grins as he shuts the door behind himself) I was just wondering if you had heard of anything about one of the Mallrat kids going missing.

Conrad: (Bites his bottom lip) Oh that is a shame isn't it boys

(The two guards share a knowing smile, which causes West to frown)

West: It was you wasn't it?

Conrad: (smirks) Now that would be telling…I think you should take a seat West as I have one final test for you to prove your loyalty to us!

Camera pans around as West takes a seat before fading to black

**Scene 20**

Camera fades in from black to show Cloe walking back into the school on her own; she runs a hand through her hair before dropping into the nearest chair. Maya steps out from the cafe and stares at Cloe

Cloe: (Through gritted teeth) I'm so sorry Maya

Maya: Not a single thing?

Cloe: (With tears in her eyes) I checked all the places you said and not a single thing!

Maya: He's gone forever isn't he?

Cloe: (Pushes herself up) I'm sorry, I tried my best

(Maya pulls the younger girl into a hug and for the first time finds herself comforting someone else for a change)

Maya: It's not your fault

Cloe: I still feel guilty…god if only I didn't drink so much last night  
Maya: (shakes her head) Everyone drunk too much last night…if anyone should feel guilty it's me for not making sure he was in bed before I was! How thick am I?

Cloe: (Tightens the embrace) Let's just hope the others had some better luck!

Maya nods as the camera fades to black

**Scene 21**

Jack and Ellie are moving their way through the streets still looking for Kaden. Jack is leading, fully into the search for Kaden. Ellie only walks half-heartedly behind him.

Jack: KADEN! KADEN? WHERE ARE YOU?

Ellie: Jack keep it down

Jack: Why?

Ellie: We don't want everyone to hear us

Jack: I thought that was the idea?

Ellie: Well not everyone needs to know our business

Jack: Ok Ellie, what's really going on?

Ellie: What do you mean?

Jack: You haven't properly searched. All you do is tread around with your head looking at your feet. It's like you don't care.

Ellie: I do care

Jack: certainly doesn't seem like it

Ellie: I do

Jack: (sarcastically) Alright Ellie, what ever you say.

They walk on in silence. Ellie still walks with her head focused on her shoes while Jack looks behind sheets of steel.

Jack: You're being ridiculous

Ellie: I am NOT!

Jack: Yes you are!

Ellie: (angry) Fine jack, FINE! You want to know what's wrong? Well I'll tell you what's wrong. We're missing our honeymoon for a kid.

Jack: I can't believe you just said that.

Ellie: Well you wanted to know what was wrong and so there I told you.

Jack: I can't believe how selfish you're being

Ellie: Selfish?

Jack: Ellie, there is a missing kid. Someone that is dependent on our tribe. He needs us just as we need each other, but he is what comes first. How would you feel if it was a younger sister or brother missing? This is the exact same thing. We are all brothers and sisters to each other in the tribe. Just remember that next time you go on your high horse.

Jack storms off, leaving a stunned Ellie behind.

A few minutes pass before Ellie comes running up to Jack and leans a head on his shoulder.

Ellie: I'm sorry

Jack: Me too.

Both smile at each other.

Ellie: KADEN!

Jack: that's better

Ellie: I thought you'd agree

They continue to search as the seen fades to black.

**Scene 22**

Camera fades in to show Maya sitting in the café, she is wringing her hands tightly as Cass sits with her, only Amber, Alice and Trudy are at the mall, they can be heard looking after the children in the adjoining room. As Cass looks at Maya awkwardly, unsure what to say, the sound of heavy footsteps is heard down the corridor.

(Maya jumps up as she rushes to see who it is; she spies Jack and Ellie and rushes towards them)

Maya: Any news?

(Jack shakes his head)

Jack: Nothing… I'm sorry Maya; we'll try again tomorrow okay…

Ellie: Try not to worry…

(Maya nods silently and says nothing; before she can, do anything Ryan and Lex walk through the door. Cass looks at him awkwardly before Maya jumps in)

Maya: Anything?

Lex (shakes his head): We got nothing…

(Ryan moves to hug Maya, but she pushes him away)

Maya: No… I…

(Maya starts to cry, yet more people come in, this time Lottie and Sammy)

Sammy: We searched everywhere…

Maya (yells): NO!

Lottie: I'm sorry Maya… there's no sign of him, no sign of Kaden anywhere!

(The camera becomes hazy as it focuses on Maya and she collapses into a heap on the floor)

Cass: Ohmigod… Maya!

(Cass rushes to Maya's side, and tries to revive her friend)

Cass (softly): Maya, honey, can you hear me?

The mallrats crowd around as Maya stares listlessly at Cass and appears catatonic, the camera then cuts to the next scene.

**Scene 23**

Camera fades in to show a figure walking down the alleyway, as the camera moves up closer to the figure, a crack is heard and the figure turns around, it is at that point that we see that it is May. May pulls her coat tighter around her as she carries on down the alley. Another crack is head and May turns around again.

May: Who's there? I know there's someone there…

(SILENCE)

May: I'm not in the mood for playing games… come out and show yourself

(SILENCE)

(May sighs and turns around to carry on walking. The camera then moves to behind May, as a figure is seen in the shadows, it moves quickly towards May, who turns around, just as the figure raises a baseball bat and catches May's head. She screams and falls down, before the camera fades to black.

**Scene 24**

Camera cuts in, to show many of the mallrats sitting in the café, the last ones to come back are Slade and Ram, they enter as there are hushed voices talking.

Slade: Did we miss something?

Bray: Maya… she's um, she's gone catatonic, won't say anything… nothing, I've never seen anything like it…

Ram: I take it that means no one had any luck with the kid?

Bray (shakes his head): Not one sighting…zilch!

Slade: That sucks, it really does… we got nothing either!

(Slade sighs sadly and goes to the kitchen, as Ram settles back down with the rest of the group)

Ram: So, everyone… I mean every group had no luck at all?

Lottie: None Ram…

Ram: Damn… so I take it Slade and me are the last back?

Ruby: Yeah…

Trudy: No… May, she's not back!

(Ruby hears her lover's name mentioned and enters into the conversation)

Ruby: Wasn't she with you Bray?

Bray (shakes his head): No, I thought she was with Lottie!

Lottie: We thought she was with you Bray…

Trudy: Oh no…

Ruby: Oh no what?

Trudy: May… is missing!

Ruby: Oh god, who's going to tell Salene?

Trudy (sighs): I will…

(Trudy goes into the kitchen where Salene is and sighs)

Salene: Coffee?

Trudy (shakes her head): No thanks…

Salene: Is everyone back now?

Trudy: No Sal…

(Trudy looks down at the ground)

Salene: What?

Trudy: What do you mean?

Salene: Why do you look so suspicious? What's going on?

Trudy: Maybe you should take a seat!

Salene: Maybe you should just tell me!

Trudy (takes a deep breath): May hasn't come back… we think, we think she's missing Sal…

Salene (yells): MISSING?! NO!

(Salene drops the coffee pot and runs into the café, she sees the looks people are giving her and when she can't see May, the camera starts to spin, as Salene gets dizzy)

Salene (weakly): May?

Salene collapses to the floor as a collective gasp comes from the Mallrats, Trudy, and Tai-san jump into help. The camera then cuts to black.

**Scene 25**

Most of the Mall Rats are sitting in the school common room, Tai-san, Trudy and Eric return to the rest of them

Bray: How's Salene?

Trudy: Okay, upset and a mess…

Bray: Understandable

(Lex is sitting in a corner with Alice talking about the Militia's training, as the rest of the Mallrats keep quiet and mill over what has happened. Suddenly out of know where an ear-spitting scream is heard)

Amber:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Everyone is immediately startled and all begin talking over one another)

Bray: Oh my god! AMBER!

Trudy: Is she alright?

Sammy: Is it a raid?

Gel: Where going to die!

Lex: Where's the Militia?

Cass: Bray GO! We'll take care of the kids!

(Bray runs out of the room and heads towards the sound of the screaming. His search leads him to the bathroom. Amber is leaning against the wall sweating, pale and shivering.)

Bray: (panicked) Amber! What's wrong? TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!

Amber:(weakly) Bray… please… get… Tai… San… Trudy

Bray: (panicked) Alright. I'll be back

(Amber just clutches her stomach and groans in pain. Bray rushes from the room and returns to the common room. He is flustered and is in hysterics. Tears are seen running down his cheeks)

Tai-san: Bray? What's wrong?

Ryan: Mate, are you alright?

Bray: (physically upset) it's Amber; I don't know what's wrong with her! Trudy and Tai-san,

She needs you!

(Tai-san, Trudy, Eric and Lex all run from the room following Bray. He leads them to the bathroom and is able to see Amber in physical pain.)

Bray: Amber, I'm here! I brought Tai-san and Trudy! Amber please, tell me what's wrong.

(Trudy breaks through the crowd and is able to see her.)

Trudy: Right, Tai-san and Eric you stay with me. Lex, take Bray out of here.

Bray: (angry and screaming) I'M STAYING HERE!

(Trudy walks over to Bray and gives him a sharp slap in the face.)

Trudy: Bray, you're of no help to her in this situation. Please just let us handle it! We'll let

you know of any change.

Lex: (Leading Bray out of the room) Come on mate. Amber wouldn't have asked for them for

no reason.

(Bray turns and gets one final look at Amber before leaving the room.)

Tai-san: Amber what's wrong?

Eric: Why did you ask me to stay?

Amber: Tell… them…

Trudy: She's pregnant.

Tai-san: I thought I felt a shift in aura.

Trudy: No time for auras. Eric, can you bring some hot water and towels?

Eric: Got it. (Physically shaken by the situation)

Tai-san: She's loosing the baby isn't she?

Trudy: If don't do something she will.

(Scene cuts to the cafeteria where Bray and Lex are waiting. They see Eric walk past with a bowl of water and towels. Bray makes to stand up and follow but Lex pushes him back into the seat.)

(Scene cuts back to Amber in the bathroom with Eric, Trudy and Tai-san.)

Trudy: Ok Amber, I need you to breath

(Amber lets out a ragged breath)

Tai-san: She needs to lie down.

(Eric gently lies Amber down onto the cold floor)

Tai-san: I don't think there's much to be done.

Trudy: Don't say that Tai-san! The baby will be fine.

Amber:(weakly) No! not my baby! Please!

Eric: (soothingly) Shhh. It's ok Amber; it's going to be alright.

(Trudy mops Amber's face with a damp towel)

Trudy: All we can do is pray.

Many hours have passed. Not many tribe members are able to get some sleep aware of Amber's pain, but unaware of the reason behind it. Bray has fallen asleep sitting up at the table with exhaustion. Lex watches over him as the camera pans back to Amber in pain before fading to black.

THE END CREDITS


	27. Episode 27

Episode 27: One of Us

**Episode 27: One of Us**

**Scene 1**

The camera pans around the silent school.

The camera eventually cuts to Salene's room where both Salene and Ruby are sitting on the bed.

Salene:(sobbing) I can't believe it. Where is she?

Ruby: It will be alright

Salene: (angry) Oh don't give me that, "she'll be alright crap". She's not alright! I know something is wrong

Ruby: Salene you're going to make yourself sick.

Salene: (crying) I don't care!

Salene jumps up off the bed.

Salene: Why did she have to run away from me? All I wanted was a family together. I don't understand

Ruby: Maybe it was too fast?

Salene: I didn't ask your opinion!

Ruby: Sal, you're being irrational!

Salene: (shouting) I AM NOT BEING IRRATIONAL!

Salene picks up a soft toy and hurls it towards the door

Ruby: (getting up from the bed) Sal I'm going to check on Maya. When you've calmed down I'll come back.

Salene: (defiant) Just go.

Ruby leaves Salene and heads towards Maya and Kaden's room.

Ryan appears around the corner

Ruby: Oh Ryan, can you check on Sal? I think she needs to talk to someone, but she won't talk to me.

Ryan: Yeah sure. Any word on Amber?

Ruby: Not that I've heard. I'm trying not the think about it.

Ruby eventually reaches Maya's room and knocks on the door

Ruby: Maya?

Maya: (tear stained face. Quietly) Yeah?

Ruby peaks around the door and sees Maya

Ruby: Oh Maya (rushes over and puts a comforting arm around her)

Maya: I'm so scared.

Ruby: About Kaden?

Maya: About everything. May, Kaden and now Amber.

Ruby: You don't have to bear all the burden

Maya: I feel awful.

Ruby: You shouldn't

Maya: But I do! I don't know where Kaden is and now Amber…

Ruby: What about Amber?

Maya: (sobbing again) Oh Ruby! I didn't mean anything by it.

Ruby: Maya you're talking in circles. Tell me what's wrong

Maya: I wanted Bray. I wished that something would happen so that he'd be mine.

Ruby: Maya…

Maya: And now it has! Amber is going to die because of me!

Ruby: Maya you can't possibly believe that you had something to do with Amber.

Maya: I don't know what to believe.

The camera lingers on the pair before it pans slowly to the bathroom.

Amber is seen totally white, shivering and crying.

Trudy looks shocked and stares off into the far distance while holding Amber.

No words can be expressed. There is too much pain in what they have both witnessed.

The loss of a life

Camera cuts to the next scene.

**Scene 2**

It is now morning. Most of the Mallrats are walking around with subdued looks on their faces.

Cass goes to knock on Amber's door, but decides against it and walks off

Trudy is seen exiting Amber and Bray's bedroom who is approached by Bray

Bray: Trudy, is she alright?

Trudy: She's very fragile at the moment.

Bray: Is it alright to talk to her?

Trudy: I don't know. I just don't know.

Bray: Trudy, please tell me what's going on.

Trudy: Bray, only Amber can tell you that.

Trudy gives him a brief hug and then walks off.

Bray decides to enter the bedroom and sees Amber for the first time before the incident.

Amber is lying in bed with her head against the pillows asleep. She still looks very pale and weak.

Bray: (quietly) Amber?

Amber doesn't move

Bray: (a bit louder) Amber?

Amber stirs and wakes. She sees Bray and bursts into tears.

Bray: Oh Amber, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see how you were

Amber: Bray please.

Bray: Tell me what's wrong

Amber: I can't!

Bray: please

Amber:(turns her head away from him) I can't look at you right now.

Bray: Fine, I just want to help and protect you. How can I do that when you keep pushing me away?

Amber:Bray…

Bray leaves the room and Amber bursts into tears again.

The camera views Amber trying to cope with the pain before fading to black.

**Scene 3**

Camera pans around the common room to show that a few of the Mallrats have gathered on the sofas. Maps are scattered out across the floor, with Bray lying over them, crossing off areas which they have already checked. Camera zooms in on Lex as he runs a hand through his hair as he lets out a yawn.

Bray: (looks up) Are we boring you Lex?

Lex: (Rolls his eyes) No, I just think we're wasting our time when we all know what we should be doing?

Bray: Oh please enlighten me Lex..

(Lex sits up straight and leans forward closing the gap between the two of them)

Lex: Why are we wasting our time looking over maps when we all know that the Freedom Fighters will know everything we need to know…

(Camera pans around to show some of the Mallrats nodding in agreement)

Bray: (Shrugs) I dunno…they've been distance from us since Conrad killed Wolf.

Tai-San: It's still the best idea we've had…

(Tai-San gives Lex a small smile)

Bray: (Defeated) Ok…Who's in favour of asking Dreamer for help?

(Camera pans out to show all of the Mallrats in the common room raising their hands, before zooming back into Bray)

Bray: (nods) Then it's decided…but who's going?

**Scene 4**

Bray is walking through the school grounds trying to clear his head.

Bray: What could I have done?

Bray kicks a stone

Bray: Why is she trying to push me away?

Amber OS: I'm not

Bray turns around and see Amber standing there looking at him.

Bray: Sorry, just venting frustration.

Amber:That's ok. I understand

Looks at Amber up and down

Bray: Are you sure that you should be up?

Amber:Yes I'm fine.

Both stare at each other.

Amber eventually rushes into Bray's arms

Amber:I'm so sorry!

Bray: I know

Amber:But it's not what you think.

Bray: About what?

Amber:I should have told you sooner. Can we go and sit down somewhere?

Bray: Sure

They head over to the bench and sit. Amber holds Bray's hands in her hands.

Bray: Are you going to tell me what's been going on?

Amber takes a deep breath

Amber:Bray there has been so many times when I wished I could have told you what was going on. I just got so scared.

Bray just looks at Amber's eyes and waits for her to continue.

Amber: The last time I told you, you accused me of cheating and didn't even what to look at me.

Amber waits a couple of seconds

Amber:Bray… I was pregnant.

Bray: (surprised/ shocked) You're pregnant?

Amber:Bray listen. I was pregnant… but I lost the baby.

Bray: (dismay) You lost the baby?

Amber nods

Bray: How long did you know you where pregnant for?

Amber:About 3 or 4 months

Bray stands up in shock and anger and removes his hands from Amber.

Bray: 3 or 4 MONTHS? How could you not tell me?

Amber:(quiet) I was scared. Not only because of us, but what happened last time I became pregnant and had junior. I almost died Bray, and now another life has died. Maybe I can never have children again

Bray: (hurt) How could you even say things like that? I wanted another child. You know that. You couldn't even tell me?

Amber:Bray please, try and understand.

Bray looks around

Bray: I just need space right now.

Bray leaves Amber sitting on the bench. Both are just silent as the camera fades.

**Scene 5**

Patsy and Cloe appear at the door of Salene's room.

Cloe: Salene?

Patsy: It's us Salene.

Salene is lying face down on the bed. The girls enter and sit on the bed.

Salene: (muffled) Are you trying to make me feel better?

Cloe: The key word being try here.

Salene: You're not really helping.

Patsy: Sorry we're trying here

Salene: I know, (turns and face them) I just can't stop thinking about how I left things with May

Cloe: What happened?

Salene: We had a huge fight. We called each other names, and she stormed out.

Patsy: It was just in the heat of them moment. Don't worry. You both love each other.

Salene: I don't think May does

Cloe: Well when she comes back you can ask her.

Salene: I mean 'if'?

Cloe: No I said 'when'

Salene: You're right. When.

Patsy: That's the spirit. Now do you feel like coming out and having some lunch?

Salene: Thanks guys, but I might just stay here for a while.

Cloe: Ok Salene. Just don't lock yourself up for too long?

Camera fades to black.

**Scene 6**

Camera cuts in to show Eric sat on the floor in his large bedroom, with Felicity on his lap and Bray Jr and Brady playing near him. Eric lets out a yawn and stretches his arms out causing Felicity to fall backwards against his stomach. Felicity looks up at her dad with a huge grin

Felicity: (Struggles to get the word out) Da…dada?

Eric: (Grins) Clever girl…

(Brady gets up from where she is playing and moves over to Eric where she rests her hands on his shoulder)

Brady: (Frowns in confusion) Eric?

Eric: (looks up at her) Yes sweetheart?

Brady: Your Felicies Dad right?

Eric: (Nods) right…

Brady: and mum is my mum?

Eric: (Grins) That's right

Brady: And you love mummy…so does that mean your going to be my new Daddy?

(Eric is gob smacked and goes bright red)

Eric: Umm…maybe one day, I will

Brady: (Smiles) YAY

Eric throws her arms around his neck and rests her head against his. Camera pans round to show Bray Jr frowning cause no one is paying him attention. He picks up a brick and throws it at Eric with a small grin. Camera slowly pans out as Bray crawls over to them and leans against Eric's leg

**Scene 7**

The camera pans around the city showing how it's slowly decaying.

The camera eventually lands on the Krul base with Ebony pacing in front of her window.

Ebony is still not wearing her tribal make up and wears simple beige clothes.

As we see Ebony walking in front of the window the camera follows her eye sight to the area outside the building.

Here the camera focuses on Conrad and West in front of a large army.

Conrad stands proudly as he watches his new recruits being out fitted and sized up for weapons.

West is busy ordering the new recruits about while some old guards laugh at the trembling children

The camera pans back to Ebony who is taking a tally on her wall as she sees each new member walk through the gates.

Ebony quickly takes a count of the numbers she counted so far.

Once she has finished counting, she bites her lip. The numbers are overwhelmingly high

Camera returns to the army as the camera fades to black.

**Scene 8 **

Camera fades in from black to show Bray leaving his and Amber's room, as the camera moves up the corridor, trailing him, he pulls on his coat. The camera then pans around to show the front of the corridor as Bray's face can be seen, he is hurt and confused

Bray: Gotta get out of this place…

(Slade appears from a nearby room and smiles weakly at Bray)

Slade: Anything I can help with?

Bray (scoffs): There's nothing anyone can do now that the baby's gone… unless you can time travel?

Slade (shakes his head): I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do…

Bray: Whatever… I'm out of here…

(Slade looks concerned as Bray turns and heads towards the door)

Slade: Wait, where are you going?

Bray: Anywhere? Nowhere… somewhere?

Slade: Okay…

Bray: Look I just need some space; I need to be somewhere that isn't here…

Slade: Want some company?

Bray (shrugs): Not really, but would that stop you?

Slade (smirks): No… I never could take a hint…

Bray shakes his head glumly as the two men leave and the camera cuts to the next scene.

**Scene 9**

In a shady part of town 3 figures are seen talking in a dark room.

Each member talks with low voices and continue to look over their shoulder to make sure they're not being watches

Figure 1: So what now?

Figure 2: What do you mean?

Figure 3: What do we do with the captured Mallrats.

Figure 1: Mallrats. They're so stupid. They didn't even see it coming

Figure 3: Don't get cocky!

Figure 2 punches Figure 1 in the arm

Figure 2: He's right. Now shut up as I relay the plans

Figure 3: Yeah, shut it.

Figure 2: looks at figure 3 You're heading for a bashing as well.

Figure 3: Sorry.

Figure 2: Ok now, so far all I know is that there is talk of death

Figure 3: Death?

Figure 2: Death.

Figure 3: They actually want to kill them?

Figure 1: Sounds like it. I say good riddance.

Figure 2: So the Mallrats have no idea

Figure 1: (voice raises a pitch with happiness) None. They're so easy.

Figure 3: Well just keep it up.

Figure 1: Always do.

Voices are heard off screen

Figure 2: Split up.

The figures are seen running before the camera fades to black.

**Scene 10**

Camera cuts in as Ryan and Lex walk down one of the main roads, the pair of them look distain and vacant as they drag their feet

Lex: I'll be so glad when we find this kid Ryan…

Ryan (raises an eyebrow): You've changed your tune…

Lex: Yeah, well it made me think… about my son, what he would have been like if he was here now, if Zan was still with us… he'd be the same age as Brady… and you know, I still miss him, even though I never got to meet him…

(Ryan opens his mouth to speak but Lex shakes his head)

Lex: Please… don't…

Ryan: Okay…

(The two of them are silent for a couple of minutes before Ryan stops and points)

Ryan: We're here…

Lex: Okay… this is going to be fun…

(The camera follows Ryan and Lex as they head up the alleyway to the Freedom Fighters headquarters, stopping only to be waved in by the guard on the door, before they walk into a crude looking warehouse.)

Lex (sarcastically): Cosy…

Ryan (hisses): Shush Lex…

(Dreamer steps out from the shadows along with several other of the Freedom Fighters… she does not look amused)

Dreamer: What do you want?

Ryan: Your help…

Dreamer (arches an eyebrow): Care to elaborate?

Ryan: How to put it?

Lex: Basically two of our tribe are missing; one is a 9 year old boy…

Dreamer: And?

Lex: We've scoured the city, or at least we're trying to… but we need help!

Ryan: And that's where we need you!

Dreamer: To help search?

Ryan (nods): Yeah… so will you?

(Dreamer glances at the rest of the freedom fighters who nod and she turns back to Ryan and Lex and nods)

Dreamer: Yes, we will help you… but we'll do it our own way…

Ryan: Fair enough… well thanks…

Dreamer: Don't thank us yet, thank us when we find your boy!

Camera cuts to Lex who shrugs before the camera cuts to the next scene

**Scene 11**

Camera fades in from black to show Tai-san sitting in the middle of the café, she is sitting surrounded by candles with incense burning, as she sits quietly Alice and Ellie walk in.

Alice: Tai-san… what are you doing?

(Tai-san doesn't respond and sits still)

Ellie (rolls her eyes): She's gone all space age again!

Alice (chuckles): Tai-san?!

(Tai-san sighs and moves)

Tai-san: Yes…

Alice: What are you doing?

Tai-san: I was trying to cleanse the school…

Ellie: By sitting still?

(Tai-san ignores Ellie's comments)

Tai-san: The school is polluted by bad karma that's impeding the search for May and Kaden… I'm trying to solve that problem…

Alice (stifles a laugh): I see…

Tai-san (frowns): Don't you know by now… not to question what you don't understand… I'm doing my part and you do your part…

Alice (nods): Okay…

Tai-san: So…

Alice: So, I'll get out of your hair and go do my thing…

Tai-san: Thanks Alice…

Alice: No problem can't have us clogging up the karma whilst you try to cleanse it…

Ellie and Alice laugh as they leave Tai-san who shakes her head and sits down ready to start her ritual again, the camera then cuts to the next scene.

**Scene 12**

Camera fades in to show a bar, as the camera moves around the bar, it travels up the length of bar, past several patrons before coming to rest on Slade and Bray, two very drunk men.

(Bray holds up a glass, splashing the liqueur everywhere as he does)

Bray: This… I mean this, is a great… bar…

(Bray downs the shot and then struggles to sit still on the stool)

Slade (laughs): You just can't handle your alcohol!

(Bray glares at Slade, before he laughs and falls on the floor)

Slade (Slurs): I don't need no goddamn company… stupid ass!

(Slade slurs some more as he kicks Bray who appears to have fallen asleep in the floor of the bar)

The camera shows various cuts of Slade and Bray in a bar, of them dancing drunkenly as well as doing shots before the camera fades to black.

**Scene 13**

Camera fades in from black, Ryan and Lex are seen walking along the industrial area of the city, the pair of them are dirty and smelly, they seem to be tired as Lex drinks from a bottle of water before handing it to Lex.

Ryan: This has been a long day…

Lex (sighs): You're telling me…

(Lex glances at Ryan, smirking before his face creases over and he motions for Ryan to be quiet as the pair of them presses themselves against a nearby wall, as the sound of footsteps can be heard approaching from the direction they have just come)

(Lex steps out and is ready to attack the stranger)

Lex (yells): Hey…

Stranger: Hey… hold it Lex…

(Lex stops when he realises the stranger knows who he is)

Lex: Who are you?

Stranger: They call be Abe… I work for Dreamer…

Ryan: So, what do you want?

Abe: I have news…

Lex (impatiently): And?

Abe: And we've found something… might be related to your missing tribe members, it's an old hospital in the west side of the city… do you know it?

(Ryan shakes his head as he says that he doesn't)

Lex: I do… what kind of activity?

Abe (shrugs): How should I know… just thought you might want to check it out!

Ryan: Greta… thanks…

Abe: Hey… I'm only the messenger don't shoot me!

Ryan and Lex shake their heads at each other, as they shake Abe's hand and then he walks away, the camera then fades to black.

**Scene 14**

Camera pans around one of the many corridors to show Gel marching towards a closed bedroom door. The camera zooms in as Gel pushes the door open and storms into the room. Camera pans around the room to show Razor lying on his back reading an old comic book, Gel grabs the comic and throws it to the floor causing Razor to sit up leaving inches between his face and Gel's

Razor: (Snaps)I was reading that?

Gel: I don't care!

Razor: What is your issue?

Gel: You're my issue…

(Gel steps back and plays nervously with her hair)

Gel: (Frowns) Why aren't you helping in the search?

(Razor rolls his eyes and lays back down)

Razor: Cause there is no point…if the kid wants to be found, then he will come back…simple as

Gel: What if he was kidnapped?

Razor: (Laughs) What would be the point in kidnapping a kid…look I know Kaden…

Gel: And we don't?

Razor: (Shakes his head) I'm not saying that…over the past couple of weeks we spent a lot of time together….

Gel: (Mumbles) I've noticed

Razor: What was that?

Gel: Nothing…

Razor: Ok…anyway, I spent a lot of time with him, and he went on about looking for his older brother for ages…

Gel: (shakes her head) Please tell me you didn't convince him to go?

Razor: I'm not an idiot…but if he has gone to look for his brother then good for him

(The two sit in silence for a couple of seconds, before Razor reaches down and picks up his comic)

Gel: You know you could still help…seeing as you are part of this tribe?

Razor: And you could get off my case…you want to help, then go ahead, but I'm not wasting my time and energy.

Gel shakes her head in disbelieve before storming back out, slamming the door shut behind her

**Scene 15**

Amber is searching for Bray in the corridors of the school

Amber:(shouting) Has anyone seen Bray?

Eric and Trudy come out from behind the door and Ruby around the corner.

Ruby: I saw him leave about an hour ago with Slade

Amber:Slade?

Ruby: Yeah

Amber:Fine then. I'm going to search for Kaden.

Amber heads for the main doors to the school.

Trudy: Amber, are you sure that's a good idea?

Amber:(without turning around) Yes.

Eric turns to Trudy and Ruby.

Eric: This doesn't look good. We need to follow her.

Trudy: I highly agree.

Ruby: She's moving fast.

Eric: Best get moving then

The three of them quickly chase after Amber down the street.

**Scene 16**

Camera shows Trudy helping an exhausted Cass through the schools canteen into a near by chair. Trudy slowly lowers her friend into the chair

Trudy: (rubbing Cass's shoulders) Do you want anything…

(Cass shakes her head before covering her face in her hands)

Trudy: Cass?

Cass: (Looks up with tears in her eyes) I should be out there helping, not making you drag me back to the school.

Trudy: (shakes her head) Don't be stupid Cass…no one can except you to do anymore then you've done…your heavily pregnant and neither May or Kaden want you or your baby to get hurt.

Cass nods before resting her head on the table and Trudy slowly strokes her hair as the camera pans out before fading to black

**Scene 17**

Camera fades in from black to show West and Conrad walking slowly through their base. West is holding a clip board and writing notes as Conrad gives him orders. We can't hear what Conrad is saying to start with

Conrad: (looks over at West) Did you get all of that?

(West quickly reads over the notes he made before giving Conrad a reassuring nod)

Conrad: (shakes his head) Your such a geek no wonder you spent most of your life living in that dirty old library.

West: (Grins) At least I'm a geek who can fight

(Conrad tries to hold back a laugh at the concept but cant help but make a comment)

Conrad: If that's what you call fighting…

(west looks hurt but he doesn't add anymore fuel to the flames)

Conrad: Anyway book boy…I have a special mission for you

West: (Raises an eyebrow) Another one?

(Conrad ignores the comment)

Conrad: I want you to keep an eye on the city…I want to know who is working with the Mallrats…so we can take them down...I want them to be on their own when we destroy them

West nods as the camera pans out and cuts to black

**Scene 18**

Four figures are heading towards the school.

From a distance we can see that one person is struggling against two of the figures

Amber: Let me go!

Eric: Not on your life

Amber: We need to look for Kaden

Ruby: Would you quite kicking.

Amber: (screaming and kicking) I NEED TO FIND KADEN!

Trudy: Amber your being hysterical.

Amber: I'm going to kill Bray when I find him

Eric: (realization) I think the truth is emerging

Trudy: Amber if you don't stop your going to make yourself sick again

Amber: I don't care!

Trudy steps in front of Amber.

Trudy: I'm sorry to have to do this Amber.

Trudy raises a hand and slaps Amber right across the temple. Amber being in a weak condition collapses from the blow.

Eric: I'll take her to her room.

Eric carries Amber off as Trudy and Ruby give each other a concerned look before following Eric inside.

Camera fades

**Scene 19**

Camera cuts to a dirty alley, Slade and Bray can be seen slumped on the floor, Bray is nestled against Slade's chest, as Slade opens his eyes he groans.

(Slade holds his head and tries to move out from under Bray without awakening him)

Bray (mumbles): Stop moving Amber…

(Slade moves out from under Bray and groans, grabbing his head he leans against a nearby wall)

Slade: Slade, you're such a fucker… you did so well, not drinking for so long…

(Slade starts to get angry with himself)

Slade: Goddamn you Bray… you pulled me down with you, well no more… no more of you, no more with the Mallrats, I'm done… I'm gone, I'm leaving… leaving all of you fuckers…

(Slade picks himself up and shakes his head, sighing he kicks Bray in the side and turns away)

Slade: So long…

Slade walks away from Bray, from the Mallrats and from the city, he doesn't look back as the camera fades to black.

**Scene 20**

Camera pans around to show Ellie and Alice sitting in the café, the pair of them are grabbing a quick coffee in the café, before heading back out to search for Kaden and May

Ellie: It's sad isn't it?

Alice: What is?

Ellie: That people are missing… that's what I mean…

(Alice starts to talk but Ellie carries on regardless)

Ellie: I mean that they're missing when I'm supposed to be on holiday… I guess I can only be grateful they didn't ruin the wedding…

Alice (shocked): Ellie!

Ellie: What?

Alice (stands up): I cannot believe you just said that…

(Ellie just shrugs and goes back to her coffee, Alice remains gob smacked)

Alice: You are just unbelievably selfish sometimes Ellie… Kaden and May could be out there fighting for their lives and all you're concerned about is the fact that you're missing your honeymoon… you are a selfish, brat Ellie… I can't believe you're my sister half the time…

(Ellie stands up to object)

Alice (stands up): Don't bother trying to justify yourself… you cow…

Alice slaps Ellie hard around the face and turns on her heel to leave, shaking her head in disbelief at her sister before the camera fades to the next scene.

**Scene 21**

Camera slowly fades in from black to show Axel and Gel walking along a dirty alleyway. Axel gives his friend a concerned look before gripping her hand with his

Axel: You ok Gel? You've been really quiet…which really isn't like you

Gel: (Grins) Very funny!  
Axel: (Grins back) I do try

(Gel slows down before completely stopping. Axel in turn stops and places a friendly hand on her back)

Gel: What do you think of Razor?

Axel: (Screws up his face) honestly?

(Gel looks at him and nods)

Axel: Well he's a self-centred creep, with bad hair and a bad attitude.

Gel: Do you trust him

Axel: Not one bit…do you?

Gel: (Shakes her head) Not anymore…something just isn't right about him, and the fact he is really calm about both May and Kaden going missing

Axel: (Realising what Gel is saying) You think he has something to do with it…

(Gel shrugs as she sets off again)

Gel: All I'm saying is we should keep an eye on him, track all his moves take note in what he says.

Axel: You mean become spies…(Grins) How exciting!

Camera pans out as they walk off into the distance before fading out to black

**Scene 22**

Camera fades in to show Lottie sitting in the café on her own, with a cup of coffee in front of her going cold. In the background we can see Sammy walking towards her. As he comes into focus he takes a seat opposite Lottie but she doesn't react

Sammy: (whispers) Lottie?

Lottie: Hmmm?

Sammy: You ok?

(Lottie looks up and we see that she has been crying)

Sammy: What's the matter?

(Lottie dries her eyes on her sleeves before she speaks)

Lottie: It's Kaden…what if the Krul have him…I mean he's just a kid…

Sammy: (Reaches out) He will be ok?

Lottie: Even if we find him, how do we know he will be ok…I mean look what they did to me, it took me months before I started to get over what they did…and he's just a kid what if he can't get over it…

Sammy: (Shakes his head) Lottie you can't think like that

Lottie: There sick and twisted they could be doing anything to him…we need to find him Sammy…

(Sammy jumps up and hold out his hand for Lottie)

Lottie: (Raises an eyebrow) Huh?

Sammy: We're going out to look for him again!

Lottie takes his hand and smiles as he helps her up. Camera cuts to the next scene

**Scene 23**

Camera pans around the common room to show Ram, Ruby and Alice looking over a map of the city. They all turn as the door is pushed open. We see Patsy, KC and Cloe walk in and all three of them drop onto the empty sofa

Alice: (Dishearten) Should we even ask?

KC: It's like he's just disappeared...no one has seen anything or heard anything

Ruby: We can't give up yet KC

KC: (shakes his head) I didn't mean that…it just feels were looking for a needle in a haystack

(Camera pans through the open window to show Maya standing against the wall listening to the other Mallrats)

Ram OS: Even if we find him…there's nothing to say he's still going to be alive

Ruby OS: Ram!

Ram OS: Sorry Rub but it's true…

Camera zooms in on Maya who has now covered her mouth so the others can't hear her as tears run down her cheeks. She turns on her heals and runs off into the courtyard. Camera slowly fades to black

**Scene 24**

Maya is running through the school in a dazed panic

She can feel the need for insulin shot growing and is heading to her room as fast as she can.

When Maya returns to her room she finds her insulin on her bedside table.

As soon as Maya picks up the shot, thoughts of Kaden being helpless and alone drifted into her head.

Cold. Wet. Miserable. Tired. Lonely. Helpless.

Maya:How could I even think about myself?

Maya picks up her insulin and in a sudden fit of rage destroys it.

Maya smiles to herself and collapses as the camera focuses on her face before fading.

**Scene 25**

Camera cuts in, the song by Michael Jackson, Beat It plays as Bray is seen stumbling down an alleyway, he is disoriented and still drunk as he falls from wall to wall

(The camera then cuts to Ryan and Lex as they approach the hospital in the west of the city, Ryan pushes open the doors as the pair of them trudge through the hospital, checking rooms as they do.)

(Bray then flashes on the screen as he stops to catch his breath and leans against a nearby wall, when suddenly the realisation hits him that he wasn't alone last night)

Bray: Ah shit! Where the fk is Slade?

(Camera cuts back to Lex and Ryan)

Lex: This is the last room on this floor…

(Lex tries to push open the door with little success)

Ryan: We'll have to kick it in…

Lex: Great…

(Camera cuts to Bray who has resumed stumbling down the darkened alleyway, he falls once and picks himself up, he falls again and picks himself up, he falls over a third time and yells when he sees that he has fallen over a heavy bag, as he feels the bag we can see that it is the shape of a person)

(Camera cuts back to Lex, who kicks up the door to the locked door, and pushes it open as a bag that was behind the door slumps to the floor and it can be seen that it is a body)

Lex: Oh shit…

Camera cuts to black as the music fades out and the end credits roll.


	28. Episode 28

Episode 28:

**Episode 28: The Winner Takes It All**

**Scene 1**

The camera fades in from black, to show Bray face down on the ground, the pair of feet he'd previously fallen over underneath him, Bray groans as he pushes himself up

Bray: What the hell? What?

(Bray struggles to comprehend what's going on as he grabs a hold of the foot he tripped over)

Voice: Hey… watch it!

Bray: You're not dead…

(The person speaking pulls the blanket from over his head and groans)

Razor: Elementary… my dear Bray…

Bray: Huh?

Razor: I'm not dead…

(Bray nods as he grabs his head)

Razor: Bad night?

Bray: You could say that… why are you out here?

Razor: I was sleeping till some idiot decided to fall on top of me…

Bray (sheepishly): Yeah sorry about that…

(Razor rolls his eyes as he looks at Bray and then shakes his head)

Bray: Heading back to the school?

Razor: It ain't like I got anywhere else to go…

Bray: I take it that's a yes…

Razor: Yeah…

Bray and Razor head back to the school as the camera follows them before cutting to the next scene.

**Scene 2**

Camera cuts from black to show two figures from the back, they can be seen to be Lex and Ryan. Lex carries a small figure over his back, and Ryan has a female figure. The two of them walk into the school, heading straight for the café as Lex yells out

Lex: Everyone, come quick…

(Trudy, Tai-san, Eric, Gel and Darryl come running as Lex yells up)

Trudy: What is it? What's going on?

Darryl: Are we being attacked?

(Both Lex and Ryan deposit the people they are carrying on the floor, Ryan takes off his coat and places it under her head)

Ryan: We found them…

(Ryan brushes the hair away from May's head as we can see her face)

Gel: Oh god, are they okay?

(Lex looks up from where he has been covering Kaden's body)

Lex: No… Kaden's dead!

Eric: Oh god…

Trudy: And May?

Ryan: She's fine… unconscious but fine…

Eric: We have to get her to a bed!

Tai-san (nods): Eric's right… we have to see what we can do for May… (she quietens her voice) …it's too late for Kaden…

(Trudy drops to her knees as she moves to Kaden's small body and cradles his head in her arms)

Trudy (sobs): He was so small… so small…

Lex looks up at Trudy and puts a hand on her shoulder as he wipes away a stray tear. The camera then moves to May, as Darryl, Ryan and Eric move her to her room; all of them look worried as they put her on the bed before the camera fades to the next scene.

**Scene 3**

Camera fades in to show Eric, Ryan, Tai-san, Darryl and Alice standing outside May's room, hushed voices, the camera shows the back view of them, before panning through them to show May laying on the bed, a bandage around her head as she lay lifeless

OV: What's going on?

(All of them turn around and see that Salene is standing there)

Alice: Salene?

Salene: What?

(The Mallrats step aside so that Salene could see May, the camera cuts around to show May's face)

Salene (shocked): May?

(Salene rushes to May's bedside and collapses to her knees. She shakes her girlfriend in an attempt to revive her, before Alice places a hand on Salene's shoulder)

Alice: She's unconscious Salene…

Salene: What's wrong with her?

Alice: We don't know… but she's breathing and she's stable…

(Salene glances up at Alice, tears in her eyes as she looks back at May)

Salene: I'm not leaving her…

Tai-san: Sal… she needs rest…

Salene (yells): I don't care… I'm not leaving her…

(Alice and Tai-san glance at each other)

Alice: Okay Salene… we'll leave you two alone…

Salene says nothing as she stares at May, the rest of the Mallrats leave as the camera cuts to black.

**Scene 4**

Bray is walking down the hallway of the school carrying Bray Jr. He kisses the boy on the cheek his thoughts immediately returning to Kaden

Bray: Now where's Mummy?

Junior just gurgles with happiness. Amber walks in from the common room

Amber: (reproachful) Here

Bray: (short) Take him

Amber: (short) Fine. (takes Jr into her arms) Come on sweetie, lets go and find something to eat.

Amber and Bray don't even make eye contact with each other as Amber walks off holding Jr in her arms.

Bray sighs and heads towards Maya's room

Bray: (knocks on Maya's door) Maya?

no answer is heard from inside the room, Bray decides to enter.

Bray: Maya?

Maya has her face down on her pillow

Bray: Maya I know you can hear me, and what I have to say requires your attention.

Maya sits up and looks at Bray still not speaking.

Bray: Maya, there is no easy way to tell you. I can't think of anything worse to tell you.

Tears start to form in Maya's eyes.

Bray: Maya, Kaden's dead.

Maya: (hysterical) WHAT?

Bray: Maya, please. I know it's hard.

Maya: KADEN'S DEAD!

Maya jumps up from her bead and grabs a few items from her desk and hurls them across the room.

Maya: HE CAN'T BE DEAD!

Bray: Maya calm down.

Maya: LIKE HELL I'LL CALM DOWN!

Cass appears in the door way just as a candle goes flying past the door. Cass has to duck in order to miss being hit.

Cass: Oh my god!

Bray: Cass get Ryan and Lex

Cass: Maya honey, please listen to us.

Maya: (looks at Bray for a second and throws herself at him) IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!

Bray: (trying to fend off Maya's punches) STOP IT MAYA!

Cass immediately leaves the room screaming for Ryan, Eric and Lex

Maya continues to punch at Bray, as he tries to grab her wrists to stop her.

Maya: ALL… YOUR… FAULT!

Eric and Lex enter the room. Bray has managed to grab Maya by the wrists and hold her. Maya continues to thrash around

Bray: Hold her down

Lex hurls himself at Maya's legs while Eric attempts to grab Maya around the waist.

Ryan enters the Room

Bray: Ryan grab some rope!

Ryan: (quickly accesses the situation) Got it (leaves the room)

all three of the boys force Maya into a chair

Ryan reenters followed by Ram

Lex: Quick! Tie her down.

They all work quickly to restrain Maya. Finally they have her pinned in her chair

Eric: Some one should watch her constantly.

Ryan: I'll watch her first.

Camera fades as the boys look at Maya who continues to work ferociously at the ropes.

**Scene 5**

Amber and Bray Jr are in the cafeteria. Amber is slowly feeding a banana to Jr who smiles with each triumphant bite. Trudy joins her at the cafeteria table.

Trudy: How are you this morning?

Amber:just great! Junior here has really got an appetite.

Trudy: Oh I can see that.

Trudy looks downcast and quite disturbed

Amber:Trudy, what's wrong?

Trudy: You haven't heard have you?

Amber:heard what?

Trudy: It's Kaden

Amber:They found him?

Trudy nods

Amber:That's great! Where is he?

Trudy: Amber, Kaden's dead.

Amber looks stunned and remains silent for a few minutes.

Amber:Trudy, do you mind watching Junior for a while? There's something I've got to do

Trudy: Sure.

Amber runs from the rooms and into her and Bray's bedroom

Upon reaching the room Amber starts to hyperventilate and beings to frantically look around the room as though searching for something.

Then in a huge explosion of emotion, Amber falls to the ground in a hysterical state of tears.

She is finally able to grieve, not just for Kaden, but also the loss of her unborn child.

**Scene 6**

Bray and Ryan are in Maya's room sitting on her bed. Maya is still tied to her chair but is asleep.

Ryan: I'm glad she's finally asleep

Bray: She's exhausted.

Ryan: you mean physically?

Bray: Physically and emotionally.

Bray hops up from the bed from and places a pillow between Maya and the wall where she was leaning her head.

Bray: You want me to take over the watch?

Ryan: (shaking his head) nah it's alright now that she's quiet. You go on and fill everyone in on what's happened.

Bray clasps a hand on Ryan's shoulder

Bray: Thanks Ryan. I missed not having you around

Ryan: Same here.

Bray leaves the room and heads towards the common room to find Bray Junior and explain to everyone what has happened to Kaden.

Ruby appears from the cafeteria and stops Bray.

Ruby: Bray, have you seen Slade?

Bray: (runs his hand awkwardly trough his hair) the last time I saw him was when we… uh… had a drink together in the bar.

Ruby: Oh no! Bray how could you let this happen?

Bray: I didn't! He followed me to the bar. I didn't sit there and force drinks down his throat!

Ruby: Some leader you are!

Bray: I'm not a saint Ruby! I have to vent sometimes!

Ruby: You're supposed to set an example.

Bray: Ruby, I don't have time for this. Go and find Slade if you want. I have other things on my mind.

Ruby: Don't you care?

Bray: Of coarse I care! But Slade is able to fend and think for himself. If he wants to be found, you will find him.

Ruby turns and walks away from Bray.

Bray looks defeated and continues to walk down the hall as the camera fades to black.

**Scene 7**

Camera cuts in to show the Mallrats sitting in the café, there are raised voices as they chat amongst themselves.

Bray (stands up): Can we have some quiet please?

(Voices remain raised before Amber whistles and there is silence)

Lex (smirks): You only had to ask if you wanted us to be quiet…

(There are laughs from the Mallrats)

Bray: Yes thanks… Mr Comedian…

Lex: My pleasure…

(Bray ignores Lex's comment and carries on)

Bray: The reason we're here is to sort of update everyone on what's been going on… everyone's been so busy lately that we haven't had a chance to have a meeting so I'm aware that maybe not everyone is aware of what's going on… so you may or may not know, but May is currently unconscious… and that Kaden was found dead…

(Bray looks at the floor as there are whispers)

Bray: But there's also been a lot else going on…

Ellie: …my wedding…

Bray: Yes…

Patsy: Cloe and Lottie coming back…

Bray: Yes, but…

Cloe: Oh and Patsy and KC…

(Bray sighs as he looks around for some help)

Tai-san (stands up): This is not a time for comedy… things are serious right now… there are bad signs around, bad things are coming this way…

KC: Way to be cryptic Tai-san…

(Lex smacks KC around the head)

KC: Ow…

Lex: Show some respect…

Tai-san: I am not kidding everyone… watch my words, bad things will happen…

(Everyone looks around at each other whispering)

Lex (whispers to Tai-san): Way to go… nice way to scare everyone…

Tai-san glares at Lex, before the camera cuts to black.

**Scene 8**

Amber is lying on the floor of her and Bray's bedroom. Her hair is completely disheveled and flowing free on the floor with piles of tissues around her. She looks physically drained from crying.

Bray enters the room, returning to grab his jacket when he sees Amber lying on the floor in her state.

Amber makes no movement when she sees Bray doesn't move either.

Amber slowly puts a small smile on her face

Amber:(quietly) Hi

Bray: (quietly) Hi

Bray and Amber still continue to stare at each other.

Bray: Do you want me to help you up?

Amber: Yeah that would be good.

Bray slowly helps Amber up and sits with her on the bed.

There is an awkward tension in the air.

Bray: Are you feeling ok.

Amber:(starts to nod her head but then it dissolves into a shake of the head.) No not really. (Amber starts to cry) I didn't think I could cry anymore.

Bray: What's brought this on?

Amber:(not looking at Bray) When I found out about Kaden, I just started to think of…

Bray: The baby

Amber:(nods her head) I didn't have time to really think about it before. I lost our child. A child that we will never get to know.

Bray: (quietly) It's not your fault

Amber:I should have told you! I should have! But I wanted to wait until after three months because then it would have been over the dangerous miscarriage period.

Bray: But you where four months pregnant.

Amber:(desperately) I got scared. I can't tell you how much I regret it. I was scared about the complications with Junior and I was right to be. I don't think I can have anymore children.

Bray: Yes you can. There is always time to have more.

Amber:And I want more Bray! I want you to understand that! I wanted this baby more than anything.

Bray: I also want another child. We discussed that ages ago.

Amber:I know. I still don't completely understand myself why I didn't tell you.

Bray: (sighing) I'm trying too.

Bray pulls Amber into a strong hug.

Bray: No more secrets ok?

Amber:(nods furiously) I love you so much. I don't want to ever hurt you again. You mean so much to me!

Bray: I love you too. I know you won't hurt me again. I won't hurt you either.

Bray lifts Ambers chin with his hand. He bends down and kisses her passionately. Amber returns the kiss furiously.

Bray wraps his arms around Amber, afraid to let her go.

Amber:(Amber looks up at him with still within Bray's arms) I was going to name him Martin.

Bray: (tears begin to well up in his eyes) Martin…

Amber nods

Bray pulls her even closer to him, touched by the kind gesture.

Bray: What about if it was a girl?

Amber:Solaris

Bray nods

Bray: (understandingly) For your sister.

Amber:Two people that have disappeared from our lives.

Bray: But we found each other

Amber:And we'll always have each other

Bray: and Junior

Amber:and many more to come!

Bray and Amber laugh at each other.

Bray lies down on the bed and pulls Amber towards him.

They lie together with Amber resting her head on Bray's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Bray strokes Amber's hair away from her face.

The scene fades with the two complete in each others company

**Scene 9**

Camera fades in from previous scene to show Lottie sitting on the edge of Sammy's bed, camera pans out to show Sammy walking over to here and passing her a glass of water before he takes a seat next to her. Sammy watches as Lottie takes a sip from the glass, he takes a gulp as water drops trickle down the side of her lips. Lottie reaches over and places the glass on the bedside table

Sammy: Feeling better?

Lottie: (Shrugs) I think it's going to take more then a glass of water to make days like this better.

Sammy: (Places a hand on her knee) I know it doesn't make things better, but it doesn't look like he suffered much

Lottie: You're right, it doesn't! I just wish I was there with him.

Sammy: (Scratches the back of his neck uneasy) I don't…I don't wanna be in Salene's shoe's sitting by your bed waiting to see if you wake up!

Lottie: OH Sammy!

(Lottie throws herself into Sammy's arms and rests her head against his chest)

Lottie: (Whispers) Hold me!

Sammy: I'll never let go

Lottie looks up and her eyes met Sammy's, she closes the gap between them before gently pressing her lips against his for the first time. Lottie pulls away and gives Sammy a small smile before he pulls her back into his arms and gently runs his fingers through her hair

**Scene 10**

Lex and Ryan are walking down the street, heading towards the location of the Freedom Fighters.

Ryan: I don't think they'll listen to us

Lex: Come on mate! They love us.

Ryan: This isn't about your charm

Lex: I didn't say it was, but thank you for the encouragement.

Ryan: Whatever

They continue along the road until they reach a steel door. Lex knocks on the door and steps back.

A guard appears after a few minutes.

Guard: What do you want?

Lex: We need to speak to Dreamer

Guard: Regarding what?

Dreamer appears at the doorway

Dreamer: Yes, regarding what?

Lex clears his throat and continues to talk.

Lex: We need to discuss an important problem

Dreamer: We helped you try and find that kid when he was missing, what more do you want? (Turns to leave)

Ryan: We found Kaden

Dreamer stops in her tracks

Ryan: He was killed

Dreamer turns around and stares at them.

Lex: It was no accident.

Dreamer: He was murdered?

Ryan: Yes

Dreamer exhales.

Lex: There is only one Tribe that would do that.

Dreamer: (angry) Oh so now that it happened to one of you, you want to do something about it?

Ryan: It's time it stopped.

Lex: For good.

Dreamer: And what do you propose we do?

Lex: We need a meeting between all the tribes.

Ryan: We can't have the Kruls ruining our lives.

Dreamer: You can say that again. (sighing) Alright. I'm only doing this for my tribe.

Ryan: Great

Dreamer: Maybe finally we can stop these monsters.

Lex: Here's hoping.

Scene fades with Dreamer and Lex shaking hands over their latest agreement.

**Scene 11**

Camera slowly pans around Darryl's bedroom; we find Darryl curled up on his bed. Camera zooms in to show him with a pencil in one hand and his pad of paper resting on the bed. Scattered over the bed are screwed up pieces of paper along with colouring pencils, rubber and a sharpener. The sound of someone coughing causes the camera to zoom back out, to show Axel standing over the bed and watches as Darryl draws.

Axel reaches out and places a hand on Darryl's shoulder and giving it a light squeeze, causing Darryl to look up, he gives Axel a half hearted smile. Axel returns the smile before he sits on the edge of the bed

Axel: (Grins) Working on a new picture of me?

Darryl: (Rolls his eyes) You wish!

(Darryl turns back to his picture, Axel sits in silence for a couple of seconds before he tries to look over Darryl's shoulder)

Axel: Come on, let me see…

(Darryl moves his arm which allows Axel to see the picture)

Axel: Oh wow…that's amazing!

Darryl: (blushes) Thanks

(Axel scoots further up the bed so that he is behind Darryl, he then rests his head on Darryl's shoulder while one of his arms wrap around Darryl's stomach)

Darryl: (Whispers) I was thinking of giving it to Maya…you know so she has a picture of him smiling. What do you think?

Axel: (Smiles) I think you are the sweetest guy I have ever met! She will love it!

Axel props himself up on his other elbow, before he leans over and places a small kiss on Darryl's cheek. The camera steams over as Darryl lies on his back and Axel climbs on top of him

**Scene 12**

Camera fades into the next scene to show Jack with his back pressed against the wall and his head tilted slightly to one side. The door to his left and Alice's head pops round the side, she gives him a small smile, which he returns

Alice: I guess it was you who knocked on my door?

Jack: (Grins) Well I'm the only one around so I guess so!

Alice: (Rolls her eyes) Smart ass

(Alice opens the door wider to allow Jack to walk past, before closing it behind her. Camera cuts to inside of the room, Jack is making his way across the room kicking clothes to the side before he drops down onto Alice bed letting out a huff)

Alice: Just cause you're my brother-in-law doesn't mean I'm here to listen to all your problems

Jack: (looks up) it's about your sister

Alice: Why am I not surprised?

(Alice picks up a cup of coffee on the side before she sits herself on the floor next to the bed)

Jack: (runs a hand through his now longer hair) I just don't understand why she is being so hard about Kaden going missing and now we know what happens she seems to act like it never happened?

(Alice closes her eyes and takes a deep breath)

Alice: It's her way off coping, Kaden coming missing and turning up dead it brings too many memories back to her…and me…

Jack: (confused) Alice?

Alice: It was long before the virus…god Ellie must have been about eleven when it happened.

_Flash back_

Camera pans around the old farm house, we see a younger Alice leaving the house and working her way down the stairs

Alice over voice: I can remember like it was only yesterday! Every summer the three of us went to stay with our grandparents at the farm house

A harsh scream echo's through the farm

Younger Alice: (looks up) Ellie?

Alice looks in the direction where the scream came from before she breaks into a run, the camera follows her as she runs down a dirt track path, now and then missing her footing. As she turns the corner she finds Ellie, covered in blood running towards her with a small boy in her arms

Alice OV: It was our younger brother Mike, he was only seven…

The younger Alice snatches the boy from Ellie

Younger Alice: (Shouting) What did you do

Before Ellie has a chance to answer, Alice turns on his heels and runs back towards the farm house. Camera stays on Ellie who is sobbing

Alice OV: Mike died that night in hospital, even though I was angry at Ellie I knew It wasn't her fault but it didn't stop her blaming herself and after all these years she still does.

The scene cuts to show Mike lying in a hospital bed and Ellie sitting by his side, with one of his hands in hers…Ellie kisses his hand before she breaks into tears. The scene fades back to Alice and Jack. Alice has tears running down her cheeks, while Jack is trying not to cry

Jack: I had no idea…

Alice: (Wipes her eyes) Go talk to her…

Jack nods before he gets up, he gives Alice a small hug before leaving. Camera fades to black

**Scene 13**

The Freedom fighters and Mallrats are all gathered together in the common room of the school. The tribes are clearly divided with the Freedom fighters sitting on one side of the room with the Mallrats on the other.

Bray stands to start talking, not before being interrupted by Dreamer.

Bray: Alright everyone, I want to start by…

Dreamer: (spoken as an order) Hurry up please!

Bray: Well I would if I wasn't interrupted

Dreamer: (angry) Hey back off mate

Lex: (matching anger) I'm sure he's not your mate

Dreamer: (angry) You brought us here to fight?

Amber stands up and shouts

Amber:(shouting) Would everyone please sit down and SHUT UP!

There is a momentary pause as both tribes continue to stare each other down.

Amber:(looking at Dreamer) We did not bring you here to fight. (Addressing everyone) We brought you here because of the Kruls.

Bray: (puts a hand on Amber's shoulder) We have received some disturbing information about the Krul that Ryan and Lex have found.

Lex: (stands to address everyone) We found one of our tribe members, brutally beaten. Not in the same way you would normally beat someone. She was beaten almost beyond recognition. It was a clear message. We were getting too close to the Krul tribe. We have threatened them in some way so much so that they've also killed one of our tribe members.

Dreamer: So? They've killed many of our tribe.

Bray: We know that. But we don't want to see anyone else get hurt. We can't just stand by and wait for them to totally destroy us.

Patsy: They wouldn't really destroy us would they?

Dreamer: (standing) Yes he would. Conrad would stop at nothing to bring about total control and power. I know him too well to think otherwise.

Amber:There is only one course of action we can take

Dreamer: War

Bray: So then you agree?

Dreamer: It's the only way.

Lex: Then it's decided

Dreamer: We go to war

Bray: Against the Kruls

The two kids shake hands and both tribes start cheering with excitement and enthusiasm at the thought of ending a powerful enemy. Scene fades

**Scene 14**

Camera fades in from previous scene. Bray, Lex, Cloe and Gel are sat around one of the smaller tables in the canteen. Gel takes a sip of water before she speaks

Gel: Let me get this right, you want me of all people, to go and talk to the Modes…the tribe which kicked me out of my own home?

Lex: (Smirks) That's about it yea?

(Bray swats Lex before he turns all this attention to Gel)

Bray: I know its not the best situation but we need every tribe we can get to help us overthrow the Kruls, and you know the modes better then any of us, if anyone can get them to help its you!

Gel: (Smiles) Gee thanks Bray!

(Bray nods before he turns to Cloe)

Cloe: (rolls her eyes) I'll do my bit but it doesn't mean they will help us!

Lex: I don't see why they wouldn't, we made a pack didn't we?

Cloe: (shakes her head) That was before I walked out on them…but I will do my best to get Crow and others to help!

Bray: (Smile) Thank you!

Camera zooms out on the small meeting before fading to black

**Scene 15**

Camera pans around an old "Bed and Breakfast" house. A member of the Modes tribe is standing behind the reception desk, camera pans around to show Gel and Axel sitting into two arm chairs taking in their new surroundings. Axel grins and leans towards Gel

Axel: (whispers) I couldn't think of a better place for them

(Gel tried to hold back a laugh as she places a finger on her lips, and looks in the direction of the Mode boy, camera follows Gel's gaze and we see that the young boy is staring at the two Mallrats. A door opens to the right of them and Phoenix steps out into the foyer)

Phoenix: Sapphire will see you now

(The two mallrats jump up and once again Axel leans over to Gel)

Axel: I guess the princess is ready to see us now

Gel: (Smirks) Axel!

(Phoenix leads the two mallrats throw a long corridor and every now and then he looks back at Gel)

Phoenix: SO Gel, how have you been keeping?

Gel: So, so…much better since I've become a Mallrat

Phoenix: (smiles) You haven't changed…your still as pretty as you was back when we were dating!

(Gel blushes causing Axel to roll his eyes. They are lead to an open door, Luna is leaning against the wall blowing bubble gum, her eyes narrow when she sees Phoenix and Gel smiling at each other)

Sapphire (from inside her room) This better be good cause I've just cancelled my face massage!

(Sapphire appears from inside the room and leans on Luna)

Gel: (Grins) Oh it is…The mallrats and Freedom fighters have declared war on the Krul tribe and want your support

Sapphire: (Shocked) Shut up!

Camera pans around to show the shocked faces of the Modes before cutting to black

**Scene 16**

Bray, Patsy and Cloe are all starting off down the main street heading for the Naturals camp.

Patsy: Are you sure you're ready to do this Cloe?

Cloe: No

Bray: We could talk to him for you?

Cloe: He won't take it seriously unless it comes from me

Patsy: We'll be there the whole time.

Cloe: I know, it's just that I don't want to face him.

Patsy: I still can't believe what he did to you.

Bray: (concerned) What did he do to you?

Cloe: It was nothing major Bray…

Patsy: (cutting Cloe off mid sentence) Only that he pressured her to decided whether or not he and Cloe where in a relationship together just days after Ved died.

Cloe: PATSY!

Patsy: well it's true. And if he did that to me I would have punched him.

Bray: That is a pretty unfair situation he put you in.

Cloe: I know, but what can I do about it. Now that we need them, all I can do is push my feelings aside.

Bray: Ok thinking about it objectively, what are you going to do about it if he approaches you again?

Patsy: PUNCH HIM!

Cloe: (laughing) no, I'll just avoid it I guess. There is nothing more I can do.

Bray: Hopefully they'll just agree

Cloe: Hopefully

Scene fades with the trio continuing down the street.

**Scene 17**

Camera fades in to show Salene sitting to the side of May's bed, her hand entwined with her girlfriends, as the camera focuses on May; her eyes flutter as she groans softly.

Salene: May? Can you hear me?

(May groans softly as she glances over at Sal, wetting her lips as she attempts to speak)

May: Sal… where am I?

(Salene bursts into tears as she pounces on May and hugs her tightly… May tries to wiggle away as she mumbles)

May: It hurts…

Salene: Oh god… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…

May: What happened?

Salene: You… you were hit on the head… do you remember?

(May shakes her head and gulps down air)

May: I was… searching for Kaden… how long?

Salene: You've been unconscious for a couple of days… Lex and Ryan found you and Kaden…

May (smiles): He's okay then?

Salene: Who?

May: Kaden?

(Salene looks at the ground and then back at up at May tears in her eyes as she shakes her head)

May (tears well up): He's dead isn't he?

Salene (nods): I'm sorry…

May: God no…

(May breaks down in tears as she grasps Salene for comfort, the sound of tears can be heard as the camera cuts to black, the tears can still be heard until the camera cuts back in and shows May wiping away her tears)

May: I'm so sorry…

Salene: For what? Crying?

May (shakes her head): No… for leaving you… I love you Sal, so very much and I need you to know that more now than ever… can you ever forgive me?

Salene (smiles weakly): Do you even need to ask? I love you very much… always have and always will…

Camera shows May and Salene kissing softly before the camera cuts to black.

**Scene 18**

Camera fades in from black, to show Cass pacing in hers and Ryan's bedroom, beads of sweat are running down her face. She takes in deep breathes before she sits herself down on the edge of the bed

Cass: (breathing heavily) Where the hell is Ryan with my soda?

(Cass falls backwards in frustration and holds onto her bump with both hands)

Cass: (closes her eyes in pain) You better come soon or we are going to have a falling out before you are even born…how dare they declare war when I'm about to pop!

(camera pans around the room to show Ryan step in with a can of soda in one of his hands, the camera follows him as he walks across the from with a smile on his face. He places the soda can on the side and picks up a blanket before he gently places it over Cass who has worn herself out and fallen asleep)

Ryan: (whispering) You are so beautiful!

Camera cuts to black

**Scene 19**

Camera fades in to show the Mallrats and Freedom Fighters sitting down in one of the warehouses of the Freedom fighters, the representatives from each tribe include Amber, Jack, Alice, Lex and Ryan, and from the Freedom Fighters included Dreamer and three other members of the tribe.

Dreamer: Let's call to order this first meeting of the war council for the city…

Camera pans through several scenes of the meeting, with all of the Mallrats speaking, some arguments and some laughter, no particular sense are made of the meeting. The camera fades to black.

**Scene 20 **

Camera pans around Jack and Ellie's bedroom. Ellie is sat on the floor with a picture in her hands she is slowly stroking one of the faces on the picture. Jack appears from off-screen and crouches down next to her before wrapping his arms around her neck and kissing her softly on the top of her head

Jack: (whispers) Alice told me everything!

Ellie: (In a small voice) She did, did she? Even how he died?

Jack: …No

_Flashback_

We are back at the farm, Ellie and Mike are running down the same dirt path, Alice comes down later. Ellie is holding onto her younger brothers hand as they pick up speed. Mike is laughing which causing Ellie to laugh but soon they both loose their footing which causes them both to tumble down, camera pans out as the two of them roll down the hill hitting large rocks here and there. Ellie is able to stop herself but Mike doesn't stop until the back of his head hits a large rock

_End of Flashback_

Ellie: You see it was my fault, it was my fault Mike died

Jack: (shakes his head) That's not true Ellie!

Ellie: Mum and Dad believed it was my fault…u think they still blamed me even as they died of the virus!

(Jack tightens his embrace on Ellie before he learns in and whispers into her ear)

Jack: (Whispers) I love you and that's all that matters

Ellie turns around and gives Jack a smile before the couple meet in a kiss. Camera fades to black

**Scene 21**

Camera cuts from previous scene to show Darryl standing in the corner of his bedroom looking out of his window

Axel off-screen: You ok?

Darryl: (turns around and smiles) Yea I think so…

Axel: Good

(Axel moves further into the room and meets Darryl in an embrace. Axel places small kisses on Darryl's neck which causes him to moan)

Darryl: With everything going on it made me think?

Axel: About?

Darryl: (Smiles) Us!

(Axel pulls away and raises an eyebrow)

Axel: I though we were cool?

Darryl: (smiles) We are?

Axel: But?

Darryl: (Shakes his head) No buts…things have been a bit weird around her lately and with all this talk about war and everything made me realise

Axel: What?

Darryl: That I love you…

(Camera zooms in on Axel's shocked expression)

Axel: oh…wow…like wow!

Axel steps forward and pulls Darryl into a hug camera focuses on his confused expression before fading to black

**Scene 22**

West is in Conrad's office in the Krul base. Conrad is leaning back in his chair totally at ease with himself. West shifts his weight uncomfortably between one leg and another.

Conrad:So West, what is so important that it just couldn't wait until I had finished taking a nice long sleep?

West: I've had concerning reports

Conrad:(sarcasm) Concerning reports?

West: Yes

Conrad:(throwing a pen at West) Nothing concerns me!

West: (Dodges the pen) Beg your pardon but I'm just relaying information that concerns myself.

Conrad:That's more like it.

West stands there looking at Conrad for a moment.

Conrad:(angry) Well?

West: Sorry I wasn't sure if I should speak.

Conrad:What else are you good for?

West: Anyway, I've had reports that the Nightwind and the Mallrats have been holding meetings with each other.

Conrad:So?

West: so don't you think that's strange?

Conrad:(laughing uncontrollably) You serious?

West: Y-Yes?

Conrad:(still laughing) Just because a bunch of little tribes start to hold meetings has no concern for me.

West: Alright, I'm sorry to have bothered you then

Conrad:There is nothing that can crush the Krul. NOTHING!

West: Yes sir. I understand that now.

Conrad: Well good. Now please go and get the guards for their reports.

As the scene fades, West goes to leave the room and just before he opens the door, Ebony quickly sprints away from the door.

**Scene 23**

Camera fades in to show Cloe sitting by the river in the Natural camp, she looks sad as she stares into space, a twig cracks behind her as turns around and sees that Crow is behind her.

Cloe: Crow…

(Crow smiles softly at Cloe)

Crow: May I sit? (he motions to the space on the log next to Cloe)

(Cloe shrugs)

Cloe: It's a free world Crow…

(Crow sits down next to Cloe)

Crow: I have something to tell you Cloe… and I need you to sit and listen to me… can you do that?

Cloe (looks puzzled): Sure…

Crow: Cloe… I love you; I have done from the moment you washed up in the river…

Cloe: Crow… I…

Crow: I need to finish saying this…

(Cloe nods as she looks down at her hands)

Crow: I love you Cloe… and I want to spend my life with you, I want you to stay here with me… what do you think?

(Cloe says nothing for several minutes as Crow looks worried)

Crow: Well?

Cloe (breathes deeply): I'm sorry… I can't do this!

(Cloe gets up and runs away as Crow looks in the direction in which she ran)

Crow: Cloe?

Camera cuts to black.

**Scene 24**

Camera cuts in from black to show the Mallrats walking out of the school, the body of Kaden is in a small casket as Jack, Lex, Eric, Darryl, Axel and KC carry it out of the school, the rest of the Mallrats walk with their heads held low

Maya: I'm sorry I can't do this…

(Maya runs away from the procession as the Mallrats stop)

Cass: I'll go after her…

Ryan: You sure?

Cass (nods): Yeah… she won't be able to do the funeral… I know her… you go ahead…

Ryan: Okay…

(Ryan kisses Cass's forehead before the camera shows Cass heading in the direction in which Maya had run, the rest of the Mallrats head out of the school, with Tai-san leading the way. The camera cuts between shots of Maya sobbing in Cass's arms to the funeral procession walking out of the city)

(The camera then cuts back to the funeral where Tai-san stands in front of the rest of the Mallrats as Jack and KC light the fire and Tai-san says a blessing, the words are mumbled over the roar of the fire.)

Images of Kaden's life with the Mallrats flash across the screen before the camera fades out.

**Scene 25**

Camera cuts in from black to show Cass and Maya sitting in the school cafe, Maya is sobbing quietly into Cass's shoulder, Cass is shushing her and running her fingers through Maya's hair before she frowns.

Cass: Ow…

(Maya looks up at Cass, wiping the tears away from her face)

Maya: Ow?

Cass (nods): Yes… ow…

Maya (worried): Cass?

(Cass looks at Maya and then at the ground, as a gush can be heard)

Cass: My water just broke…

Maya: Oh god…

Cass: Maya… I'm having my baby right now…

Maya: Shit…

Cass: You're telling me…

(Cass groans as she has a contraction)

Cass: Where the hell is Ryan when I need him?

Maya: I'm here… I won't go anywhere… we can do this together… can't we?

Cass nods, gripping Maya's hand as a worried look passes her face and then the camera fades to black as the end credits roll.

Season 6 (**www.s6.**) is based on the idea of The Tribe, the ideas for Season 6 come from the writers (The Dreamkeepers), although we claim no right to the characters, images or idea of The Tribe. Please do not attempt to pass on our hard work for this fan fiction as your own


	29. Episode 29

Scene 1

**Episode 29: What has it all been for? Part 1**

**Scene 1**

Camera cuts in to show clips of Cass panting, and Maya holding her hand before the camera cuts back to present time.

Maya: You can do this Cass… just a couple of pushes and you can meet your baby!

Cass (Cries): I can't…

Maya: Yes… you can! (Grabs Cass's hand) …now push!

(Cass pushes, panting deeply as she screams and the sound of a baby's cry fills the air. Maya moves to scoop up the baby and smiles)

Maya: Well done honey… you have a gorgeous… (Goes to check the sex of the baby) …boy

(Cass looks over at the baby and bursts into tears, before her face scrunches up into pain)

Maya (looks over): What's wrong?

Cass (yells): Oh god… it hurts!

(Maya puts the baby down and moves around to between Cass's legs and cries)

Maya: Push Cass… there's another one…

Cass: Another what?

Maya: Baby! Now push!

(Cass screams again as she pushes hard, before another cry is heard)

Maya: It's a girl! You have a girl!

Cass: Oh…

(Cass looks at the baby that Maya is holding and the one besides her as she reaches out for them. Maya hands both of the babies to Cass and sits beside her friend)

Maya: You did so well… I'm so proud of you!

Cass (weakly): My babies… my beautiful babies…

(Cass bends her head and kisses both of her twin's heads softly… before smiling up at Cass)

Cass: I never expected…

Maya: Twins?

Cass (nods): It's a miracle…

(The sound of voices can be heard through the hallway of the school, as the Mallrats return from Kaden's funeral, and they drift into the school. Ryan, Lex and Jack are the first to turn the corner into the café, Ryan stops in his tracks as he sees Cass sprawled on the floor)

Ryan: Cass? What happened?

Cass (smiles): I went into labour… and our babies came into the world…

Ryan: Babies?

Cass (nods): We have twins Ryan, a beautiful girl and boy…

Ryan: I'm a daddy?

All the Mallrats applaud the newest arrivals as Ryan goes over to meet his children before the camera fades to black.

**Scene 2**

Camera cuts in to show Cloe sitting by a fire with Patsy, when Crow appears from behind

Crow: Cloe… you can't keep running away from this… I need to know one way or another

Patsy: Cloe?

(Cloe looks at Patsy and then Crow)

Cloe: Let's talk in private… I'll be right back Pats

(Patsy nods, and Crow and Cloe walk off to talk in private)

Crow: So?

Cloe: So what? I can't just figure out what I think overnight…

Crow: Well I don't have forever Cloe… look I meant what I said; I want you to stay here with me… I want you to be one of my wives…

Cloe: Look Crow, its one thing asking me to stay here… it is another… hang on, did you just say wives?

Crow (nods): Yeah… I already have one wife… but I want you as my second wife…

Cloe: What? You're kidding me right?

Crow (shakes his head): No… it's the way we do things here… I thought you knew that…

Cloe (raises an eyebrow): No…

Crow: So… what's your answer?

(Cloe shakes her head and walks away, Crow looks after her)

Crow: Cloe?

Camera cuts to the next scene.

**Scene 3**

Camera fades in from black to show, Maya lying on her bed, the events of the past couple of days are running through her head. Her eyes are red raw from where she has been crying so much, dark bags are also starting to show where she hasn't been sleeping. A knock on the door makes her look to the side but she makes no attempted to get up and answer it.

Maya: Come in!

(Camera pans around as the door is pushed opened and Darryl steps into the dark room, he gives Maya a small smile, in his hand is a rolled up piece of paper)

Darryl: (nervously) I've got you something

Maya: (shrugs) I don't want anything

(Darryl doesn't know how to respond but he walks across to her before he crouches in front of the bed so that they are at eye level)

Darryl: Kaden meant the world to you didn't he?

Maya: (blinks) I really don't want to talk about this Darryl  
Darryl: (Nods) I understand, but talking about it will help, trust me, and when every you need someone to talk to, you can always talk to me, morning, day or night, you just come find me and we can talk about it…

Maya: (smiles) Thank you Darryl, but really not now

Darryl: When you're ready

Maya: (Nods) When I'm ready

(Darryl pushes himself back up and kisses Maya gently on her cheek)

Maya: (confused) What was that for?

Darryl: Just to let you know that you don't have to be alone…you do have friends here, heck we're your family….we need each other, all off us…even Lex!

(Darryl turns and walks out, closing the door behind him. Camera pans back to Maya, who is now sat up, she spins her legs around and leans forward, she is about to stand up when she spots a piece of rolled up paper lying on the floor.)

Maya: Huh?

(Maya reaches out and picks up the paper, she slowly unrolls it and tears build up in her eyes again. Camera pans around so that we can what's on the paper. It is the hand drawn picture of Kaden; Darryl was working on the other day.)

Maya: (Whispers) Thank you Darryl

Camera zooms in on the picture before fading to black

**Scene 4**

Camera fades in from black, it pans around the school field before zooming on the sports shed at the far edge of the field, hush voices can be heard from inside. The scene then cuts to inside the shed, where we find Gel, Lex and KC. Both KC and Lex are sitting on over turned creates while Gel is sat on the floor while leaning against a box full of footballs

KC: (Shrugs) I dunno Gel…I mean yea, he is the biggest creep…

(A grin creeps over KC's lips)

KC: …except for Lex

Lex: (frowns) Oi!

(KC doesn't pay any attention to Lex as he carries on)

KC: …But do you really think he could have played a part in Kaden's death?

Gel: Of course he could…think about the facts, one how do we know the things he told us about his tribe are true? Two, it didn't take him long to build up Kaden's trust, three, he goes missing the same time Kaden does and then doesn't even help in the search and finally when we do find Kaden dead he doesn't even seem surprised…I just don't think any of it adds up!

(The two boys sit in silence for a couple of seconds thinking about what Gel has just said)

KC: (turns to Lex) Lex?

Lex: Well you know me…not one to miss the opportunity to get information out of someone?

Gel: (Smiles) So what do we do now?

Camera pans around the three mallrats before zooming on to Gel and then finally fading to black

**Scene 5**

Camera pans the walls of Conrad's office. The Camera stops and focuses on Conrad looking through the window. West is nervously standing behind Conrad looking over a plan of the base.

Conrad: Alright

Satisfied with the new recruitments training, Conrad turns his attention to West.

Conrad: What have you got so far?

West: We have two guards stationed at every entrance and exit…

Conrad: Not good enough!

West: What?

Conrad: NOT GOOD ENOUGH!

Conrad reaches across the desk and punches West across the jaw. West goes sprawling onto the ground

Conrad: Increase security

West rolls over on the floor and attempts to sit up while cradling his jaw.

Conrad: Get up!

West groans and stumbles to his feet.

Conrad: I want at least four guards at every gate, two guards at the end of each corridor and six at the entrance to the building.

West: (unable to move his jaw) how… numbers?

Conrad: Get the numbers

West: how…

Conrad moves towards West again with a fist raised. West immediately sprints from the room.

Conrad: (shouting after West) Don't come back without the numbers

Conrad bends at the waist and puts both hands on the desk.

Conrad: Idiot

Scene fades focusing on Conrad's dark menacing glare.

**Scene 6**

Camera fades in to show Cloe, Patsy and Bray packing up their things ready to return to the city.

Crow: Cloe… you're leaving?

Patsy: That's stating the obvious…

Cloe: Pats…

Patsy: Sorry…

Crow: Look Cloe… I need an answer…

(Cloe looks at Bray and Patsy and then back at Crow)

Cloe: Sorry Crow… it's a no… I'm not interested in being your floozy… I deserve better than that…

Crow: But…

Bray: Look mate… she said she's not interested… let's just leave it at that…

(Crow looks at Cloe shakes his head and turns to leave)

Cloe: Thanks Bray…

Bray (nods): No problem… now let's get back to the city…

Patsy: Too right…

The three Mallrats pick up their things and head back to the city, before the camera fades to black.

**Scene 7**

Camera cuts in to show Ryan and Cass's room, two identical cribs are set at the end of their bed, Cass is fast asleep as Ryan walks up and down the room, a baby in each of his arms as walks up and down, trying to coo to the babies, before they burst into tears and start crying

Ryan: Hush little ones…

(The babies cries get louder as Cass stirs in the bed and sits up)

Ryan: Sorry…

Cass (sighs): Can't you keep them quiet?

Ryan (shrugs): It doesn't seem to matter what I do… they never sleep…

Cass (smirks): Need's a woman's touch… bring them over here…

(Ryan brings the twins over to Cass in bed, she holds one of the babies in each arm, and their cries soon subside as she hums to them)

Ryan: How do you do that?

Cass: Woman's touch… I told you…

(Cass gets up and puts the babies in their cribs before going back to bed)

Cass: Cuddle?

Ryan laughs as he cuddles Cass; the two of them kiss and fall asleep almost immediately before the camera cuts to black.

**Scene 8**

Camera slowly fades in from black to show KC, Lex, Eric and Jack huddled outside of the school talking. The door is pushed opened and they are soon joined by Ryan, and their conversation quickly turns to the baby twins

(Jack turns to face the camera with a frown before he turns back to the camera; his unease causes the others to question him.)

(The camera slowly pans out and down a dark ally where the outline of a figure can be seen lurking. There hood is pulled up but we can see his nose and mouth. His lips move up as he smirks while watching the Mallrats)

The stranger turns on his heels before walking back down the ally, his cloak trailing behind him. The camera fades to black

**Scene 9**

Camera pans around the Krul base. Camera cuts to inside and passes guards walking along the long corridors. Camera moves through a wall and we find Ebony walking along a different corridor. Ebony reaches the stairs to the ground level and takes the steps two at a time, jumping down the last couple of steps. She marches towards the front door only to be stopped by a guard

Guard: Where do you think your going?

Ebony: To get some fresh air (Frowns) Not that it's got anything to do with you!

Guard: (Shakes his head) No can do pretty girl…New rule from the top man, no one can leave without his permission

Ebony: (Lets out a nervous laugh) Idiot, that doesn't mean me…so come on let me past

(Ebony tries to step around him but he holds his arm out to stop her)

Guard: (Grins) DO you not understand, you're the only one we aren't allowed to let out…

Ebony: (Confused) But…

Guard: Sorry Ebony…

Ebony: (rolls her eyes) Get stuffed

Ebony turns on her heels and walks back the way she came, as she turns around the corner she lets her guard down and for one moment a complete look of panic spreads over Ebony as she realises that she is trapped in her own home

**Scene 10**

Camera cuts in to show Cass and Ryan, each holding a baby sitting in the common room as Cass breast feeds the girl baby and Ryan holds the boy baby

Amber: Did you guys give those little ones names yet?

(Cass laughs)

Cass: We can't agree on names?

Ryan: Yeah… well kind of…

Cass: I like Kacie for a girl… and Julian for a boy…

Ryan: But I like Jake for a boy and Kylie for a girl…

Amber: Can't you compromise… like Kylie and Julian or Kacie and Jake?

(Cass and Ryan look at each other)

Cass: Kacie and Jake?

Ryan (nods): Yeah… that… that I like… I really like that…

(Ryan holds up his son)

Ryan: Hi Jake… you like that?

(Baby Jake gargles at Ryan)

Cass: I think he approves…

(Cass removes Kacie and passes her to Ryan, Ryan then hands over Jake as the boy gets his feed. Ryan places Kacie over his back and starts to burp the baby)

Amber: Cute names guys… very cute…

(Baby Kacie lets out a big burp and throws up all over Ryan)

Ryan: Charming…

Amber: That's parenthood for you…

Cass and Amber laugh as the camera cuts to the next scene.

**Scene 11**

The camera pans the cafeteria with Eric bending over to look in the bottom cupboards below the sink. Trudy walks into the cafeteria and notices Eric. She immediately heads over to him and pinches him on the bum.

Eric: Ow!

Trudy: Oh that didn't hurt

Eric: (turning around) Now that I know it was you, of course it did!

Trudy giggles as Eric takes a seat at a near by table

Trudy: So what where you looking for?

Eric: Just some form of fruit for Felicity.

Trudy: (slightly depressed) Oh

Eric: What's up?

Trudy: Huh?

Eric: You seem distracted

Trudy: Well there is something that is really worrying me

Eric: Spill!

Trudy: I'm worried about the children. Brady and Felicity, they're so helpless.

Eric: Dragged into a world that they and we have no control over.

Trudy: Exactly!

Eric: And now with this war going on…

Trudy: Their lives are even more in danger.

Both Eric and Trudy sit with each other in silent understanding.

Eric: Trudy, I promise you. I will look after both Felicity and Brady. Nothing will happen while I'm here to protect them.

Trudy: Thank you.

Eric reaches across the table and clasps Trudy's hand. Trudy places her own on Eric's and they smile as the camera cuts to the next scene.

**Scene 12**

The Camera pans around the Krul's base back yard, here we find a make shift stage where Conrad is standing on, behind him sitting on chairs are Ebony and the rest of the top members of the Krul tribe but there is an empty chair next to Ebony, which doesn't go unnoticed by Conrad

Conrad: (Speaking to his tribe) We have achieved so much my friends, the city is slowly falling under the weight of our power, every day more and more tribes are accepting what is and what will be and are no longer putting up the pointless fight.

(A load cheer can be heard from behind the camera, and smiles spread across Conrad's team, except Ebony who has a firm look to her. Conrad hold his arms up and the cheer dies down)

Conrad: But there are still two tribes who think they can defeat us, think they can save the city….(In degust) Freedom Fighters…Mallrats!

(Once again an uproar can be heard behind camera as insults about the two tribes are thrown out)

Conrad: (shouting over the noise) But not for much longer, we will destroy these two tribes, we will crush them and burn there homes until there is nothing left…the Mallrats will regret the day they stood up against the Kruls…and Conrad…

The cheer becomes loader, behind Conrad his men have jumped up from there chairs and are start to chant Conrad's name. The camera slowly turns around so that we can see the Krul tribe standing in front of their leaders. The camera pans out and for the first time we see the true extent of Conrad's followers. At the front of the ground are his true followers, covered in the Krul battle gear, their weapons raised high in the air but as we move further back we can children dressed in their own tribe gear…traitors to their own tribes…the chanting becomes loader and soon all of the people in the large field are shouting Conrad's name. Camera cuts back to Ebony who is standing at the back of the stage looking on in horror. Camera zooms in on her face before fading to black

**Scene 13**

The camera is stationary in the common room. All of a sudden a body is push past the camera fast paced. The camera then changes angles to show that Razor has been push violently into a chair. Lex slowly bends down over the boy to create a position of power.

Lex: (menacingly) Come on kid. Tell us what you know.

Razor: I don't know anything!

Bray now bends down into the frame

Lex: (quietly) Razor, stop lying.

Ryan OS: We have witnesses Razor

Razor: (laughing) You guys don't scare me!

Bray gives him a death stare which silences Razor.

Jack walks into the room. Ryan now appears in the frame from Off Screen)

Ryan: Did you bring it Jack.

Jack: Yep, charged up and ready to go.

Razor: (slightly nervous) What did you bring.

Jack: (proudly) I call it the _tortura torquere._

Razor: What does that mean?

Jack: well in simple Latin it means torture, to twist.

Razor: (panicking) WHAT?

Lex: You see why we suggested you talk.

Razor: I thought you guys where a peaceful tribe.

Ryan: Tell that to the Technos, Locos and the Chosen.

Razor watches as Jack now produces a long black rod which, after he presses a few buttons, starts to hum.

Jack: Ok I don't want you guys to be near him when I poke him with this.

Razor: Don't put that thing anywhere near me.

Lex: (puts his face, inches from Razor's) What's the matter? Scared?

Jack starts to bring the rod closer to Razor. Ryan, Lex and Bray back off.

The rod gets about two inches from Razor's stomach.

Razor: STOP! PLEASE STOP! I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!

Jack withdraws the instrument.

Lex: Tell us.

Razor: Krul.

Eric: What?

Razor: I'M A KRUL OK!

Lex: Well surprise, surprise!

Jack: Told you that he'd only respond to threats.

Ryan: Good thinking with the fake torture device.

Razor looks shocked but then grins wickedly

The camera then moves to the edge of the screen to show Lottie sticking her head around the corner.

Razor: Oh and I also got your little friend Kaden killed. You can just call me… Mr Dangerous! (winks)

A gasp is heard from Lottie as she sinks against the wall and closes her eyes

_Flashback_

Flashback to a dark room where Lottie is tied to a bed and a face emerges from the dark

Lottie (sobs): Please… no…

Guy 1: Don't worry sweet thing… this won't hurt… that much…

Lottie: Please…

(Guy puts his fingers to Lottie's lips to quieten her)

Guy 1: Time for quiet now… the only thing I want to hear from you… is screaming my name… Mr Dangerous!

_End Flashback_

Camera cuts back to Bray as he lunges at Razor and punches him squarely on the jaw.

Eric pulls Bray back.

Bray: Lock him in the basement NOW! GET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT!

Lex pushes Razor from the room followed by Ryan. Bray shrugs Eric off of him and storms from the room.

The camera follows Bray to the next scene.

**Scene 14**

Bray continues to walk from the room in a rage.

Amber appears around the corner and spots Bray kicking the wall.

Amber immediately walks over to Bray and slaps him hard in the face.

Bray stops and looks completely stunned.

Amber: Bray, I'm sorry but this kind of behavior isn't you.

Bray: I don't know who I am anymore.

Amber: I do. You're someone that completes me.

Bray: Not now Amber.

Amber: Your attitude right now is not helping. We promised each other that we would try.

Bray: I am

Amber: Well you're not helping the war.

Bray: fine

Bray turns to leave

Amber grabs his hand and pulls Bray back to her.

She brings him down to her and she kisses him.

Amber: Do it for yourself ok?

Amber leaves to walk down the hall. Bray watches after her and walks down the hall after Amber as the scene fades.

**Scene 15**

Camera fades in from black to show Cass and Ryan sitting in the café with the twins, Patsy and Cloe are with them, as well as KC and Jack. All of them laugh as they take turns holding the twins.

(The camera pans around to show Salene standing in the shadows, she is watching the new family from afar, her hands rest on her belly as she sobs silently)

Camera moves back from Salene to the family before panning back around to show Salene staring at them as her eyes narrow and the camera zooms in before fading to black.

**Scene 16**

Camera fades in from the previous scene. The camera pans along a dark corridor, from behind the camera steps Lottie, we can't see her face as she walks towards the door at the end of the corridor. The camera follows her right up till she bangs her fists onto the door before she pulls it open. When the door is pulled open we find a wire fence panel with a padlock and chain have been put into place to prevent the person behind it to escape

Off Screen: I was wondering when you was gonna come and see me!

Lottie: (Shouting) Shut up!

(Razor steps in front of the fence, his fingers gasp at the wire in front of him)

Razor: (Grins) Aww come on sweet thing…

Lottie: (Disgusted) Don't call me that…

(The two stand in since neither one of them breaking their eye contact)

Razor: What do you want Lottie?

Lottie: I want to know what made you do the things you did?

Razor: (Smiles) Nothing MADE me do it…I am who I am

Lottie: (Shakes her head) Your just a kid Razor…you're their pawn…the Kruls used you as they have no other use for you

Razor: (snaps) Then why did he give you to me then?

(Lottie doesn't know how to reply but the tears rolling down her cheeks causes Razor's smile to widen)

Lottie: (frowns) Screw you!

Lottie steps back and slams the door shut in Razors face before covering her own face with her hands causing the screen to fade to black

**Scene 17**

The Camera sweeps over a crowd of people within the Krul base. All eyes are eagerly positioned at a podium at the other end of the hall where Conrad stands.

Conrad: (addressing everyone) Now is the time!

Silence

Conrad: Now is the time to stand against these other, so called worthy tribes.

Silence

Conrad: Too long have they not cowered in fear. Too long have we allowed these tribes to exist. Now is the time to exterminate them!

Cheers from the crowd.

Conrad: WE ARE THE KRUL! WE RULE!

Crowd erupts in hysterical cheering

Conrad: THERE ARE NO OTHERS! WE FIGHT!

Cheers again as the crowd shows its approval of the call for war.

Conrad stares out at the crowd in silent delight at what he has created.

Scene fades to black.

**Scene 18**

The common room of the school is in full buzz as there are huge crowds jammed to the maximum in the room. Both the Modes and the Mallrats are present.

Amber: Thanks to Gel and Axel, we have finally been able to unite are two tribes in a soul cause.

Sapphire: I will admit that it wasn't an easy decision to make.

Amber: As long as you're here now, that's all that matters.

Sapphire: I just want to say (speaking over the noise in the common room) On behalf of the Modes, we welcome this war with great anticipation and readiness. There is nothing more than we want than to see the defeat of the Kruls.

Both tribes cheer and bang the tables enthusiastically.

Amber: This war isn't going to be easy on anyone. There will be casualties and I can understand if anyone doesn't want to take part in it. We need to stand united. There can be no division between the two.

Phoenix: Here here!

Eric: Thanks Phoenix.

Crow OS: Did we miss all the fun?

All heads turn to the entrance of the common room

Cloe: Crow?

Crow appears on screen

Crow: Well we can't let you guys defeat the Krul on your own.

Cloe: (slightly annoyed) We would have managed.

Patsy quickly jumps up

Patsy: Well it's good to see you guys. We can use any help we can get.

Jack: Yes it's good to see you guys.

Crow: So, you'll accept the Naturals in this war?

Ryan: How could we not!

Crow: Awesome! So now I believe you where in the middle of a celebration?

Axel: You got that right. To freedom!

All: To Freedom!

The scene fades with the tribes continuing to talk to one another and welcoming the Naturals to the city.

**Scene 19**

Razor is still locked up in the basement of the school. His hands are bound to a water pipe to prevent him from escaping. He keeps his gaze at the floor as Amber enters the basement.

Amber: You wanted to see me?

Razor: (looking up evilly) Of course

Amber: Well what ever it is. You can forget it.

Razor: There is nothing I want from you Amber.

Amber: Alright then, I'm leaving

Razor: Sure. If you don't want to know what your boy has been up to.

Amber: (suspicious) What are you talking about?

Razor: I'm talking about the drunken raids he's been on.

Amber: Bray drunk? (Reassuring herself) No, he would have told me.

Razor: Well that's not what I saw

Amber: You saw him?

Razor: Yes.

Amber: (solemn) alright.

Razor: So now that I've told you, how about you loosen these chains?

Amber: (walking from the room) One problem.

Razor: What's that?

Amber: (leaving the room) I don't believe you.

Amber is now out of the room.

Close up on Razor's face

Razor: Oh you will my dear. Just wait and see…

Camera fades to next scene.

**Scene 20**

Camera fades in to show a city street, paper blows down the city street and eerie sounds are heard as the wind whistles through the empty buildings

(Down the street strange figures can be seen, they wear eerie makeup and clothes that are unfamiliar with the city)

The camera follows them as they march down the city street, before the camera fades to black.

**Scene 21**

Camera fades in from black to show Lottie sitting on the edge of her bed crying, camera pans around to show someone standing in the shadows. Sammy steps out of the shadows and slowly joins Lottie on her bed before placing a protective arm around her shoulders

Sammy: (Questioning) Lottie?

Lottie: (looks up) I'm sorry Sammy…I thought I was over it, I thought everything was going back to normal but then he came and ruined it, like he did last time…

Sammy: (Confused) I don't understand

(Lottie shrugs Sammy's arm off and pushes herself up wrapping her arms around herself)

Lottie: Razor

Sammy: (Cuts in) What about him?

(Lottie turns to face Sammy and she doesn't have to tell him for him to understand)

Sammy: (Frowns) He was the one who raped you wasn't he?

(Lottie nods)

Lottie: …But there's more, when he…raped me…I became pregnant

Sammy: What?

Lottie: I gave birth to a boy when I was staying at the Natural camp…

Sammy: How did no one notice?

Lottie: With everything going on, I kept to myself, I wore clothes two sizes to big for me and tried to cover my stomach when ever I could?

Sammy: where is the child, your son now?

Lottie: He's being looked after by the Naturals, I wasn't ready to bring him back yet…I'm not even sure if I'm ready to be a mum yet!

Camera cuts to the Natural camp to show a young girl, rocking a baby boy to sleep before cutting back to the school. Sammy has got up and is now hugging Lottie. Camera fades to black

**Scene 22**

Camera cuts in to show Lex and Tai-san eating in the café, there is a feeling in the air as some of the other Mallrats walk in, and are silent before sitting down to eat

Lex: I don't like this…

Tai-san: Don't like what?

Lex: This whole thing… the feeling of being at war…

(Tai-san puts a hand on Lex's shoulder)

Lex: I'm going to do it…

Tai-san: Do what?

Lex: Get even…

Tai-san: With who?

Lex: Everyone… everyone who's ever hurt me… ever hurt anyone I love…

(Tai-san frowns at Lex)

Tai-san: You're talking nonsense Lex… with everything that's going on you've gone mad…

Lex: I'm perfectly sane Tai-san… I'm going to have my revenge… if it's the last thing that I do…

Lex glares into the camera before it fades to black.

**Scene 23**

Cloe is in her room sitting near the door not on any furniture. Patsy enters the room and nearly hits Cloe with the door.

Patsy: Oops! Sorry didn't see you there

Cloe: That's alright

Patsy: What are you doing sitting on the floor anyway?

Cloe: I felt like sitting on something hard.

Patsy: Fair enough.

Patsy sits down on the floor with Cloe

Patsy: How're you doing?

Cloe: What do you mean?

Patsy: You know what I mean

Cloe: Yeah I guess I do. It's just hard

Patsy: I bet it would be.

Cloe: (whining) Why does he always have to follow me everywhere?

Patsy: I don't think he does it intentionally

Cloe: (sharp) Yes he does.

Patsy: Ok, yes he does. He'll go away eventually

Cloe: It's all about waiting it out right?

Patsy: I guess that is all we can do.

Patsy reaches over and hugs Cloe who accepts the hug gratefully. The camera fades into black.

**Scene 24**

Camera pans around the Krul's ground, everything is peaceful. Camera focus on a downstairs window at the back of the building, all of a sudden a chair comes flying through it, causing glass to fall to the ground.

(A figure climbing through the broken window and jumps down, she pushes herself up and we see that it is Ebony. She looks around, realising no one is following her yet she lets a smile pass over her lips, for just a second before she puts her game face back on)

(Keeping as low to the ground as she can, Ebony moves across the lawn until she reaches the back fence)

Camera zooms in on Ebony as she pushes herself over the fence and into freedom. Camera fades to black

**Scene 25**

Camera fades in from black on an empty corridor in the school. Moonlight pours through a window and the once empty corridor now has an occupier. Sammy passes the window, the light showing his hard face. The sound of his feet hitting hard against the floor boards sending echoes throughout the corridor. As he reaches his destination, he reaches out with a gloved hand and pulls the door open to show a wire fence panel acting as a second door.

(Sammy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a key, he then unlocks the padlock and lets it drop to the floor along with the chain. The wire panel slowly opens and Sammy pushes himself into the room. He slowly walks across the room until he is standing over a sleeping Razor. He is about to pick up a pillow when Razor's eye's snap open. In a blink of a eye Razor grabs Sammy's wrist)

(The intro to one way or another by Blondie starts up)

Razor: (Frowns) Not so fast lover boy!

(Sammy tries to pull away, but Razor had a strong grip on Sammy's wrist. Sammy used his free hand to hit Razor on the side of the head, causing Razor to let go)

Sammy: (spitting) You'll pay for what you did to Lottie  
Razor: (Rolls his eyes) She's gotten over it!

(Anger builds up inside of Sammy and he jumps onto Razor, smacking him as hard as he can. Crying out in pain Razor is able to kick Sammy off him causing the young Mallrat to crash onto the floor.)

(Razor throws the covers off him and jumps out of bed before climbing over Sammy and making a run for it)

Sammy: (looks up) Come back you coward!

(Sammy pushes himself up from the ground and chases after Razor. Camera cuts to the corridor to show that Razor is heading for the stairway with Sammy close behind him.)

Sammy: (Shouting) RAZOR!

(Razor spins around and pushes Sammy away causing him to fall backwards.)

Razor: You can't beat me Sammy…so you just stay here and I'll go back to my tribe…

(Razor turns and walks away…Sammy pushes himself up again)

Razor: (Grins) I might pop in on Lottie though…

Sammy: (Screaming) Bastard!

(Sammy charges at Razor causing both boys to crash through the door into the stairway. They are both struggling at the top of the stairs)

Razor: Get off!

Sammy: You have a son!

(Razor is stunned by the news and lets go of Sammy)

Razor: What?

(With Razor in shock, Sammy takes his chance and rushes Razor again. Razor loses his footing and falls backwards but as he falls he grabs Sammy's top and pulls the Mallrat with him)

(We see shots at different angles of both boys falling down the stairs before they crash into a heap at the bottom)

Camera zooms in on them, to show that they have both been knocked out. Scene cuts to black

End credits cut in

Season 6 (**www.s6.**) is based on the idea of The Tribe, the ideas for Season 6 come from the writers (The Dreamkeepers), although we claim no right to the characters, images or idea of The Tribe. Please do not attempt to pass on our hard work for this fan fiction as your own


	30. Episode 30

Episode 30: What's it all been for

**Episode 30: What's it all been for? Part 2**

**Scene 1**

Camera fades in to show the two boys from the last episode, before panning out, Ebony is now standing over Razor and pulls a knife out from his back, blood drips down from the knife, and runs down her arms. The camera then pans out to show Trudy standing at the top of the stairs, her eyes widen when she sees Ebony and she lets out a loud scream.

Ebony (startled): Trudy… it's not what you think!

(Ebony drops the knife and starts to back away; she leaves bloody footprints as she steps back before slipping over in the pool of blood)

Trudy (cries): How could you Ebony…

Ebony: I…

(Ebony struggles to back away and only ends up getting covered in blood. Trudy runs down the stairs, kicking the knife away as she falls to her knees besides Sammy and checks his pulse… sighing when she feels one)

Trudy (sighs): He's alive…

(The camera moves around to show Ebony who looks shocked)

Trudy: Help… somebody… please help!

(Sounds of footsteps can be heard as Lex, Bray, Ryan, and May come running)

May (screams): Sammy!

Lex: What happened?

Trudy: Ebony… she killed Razor…

Bray: EBONY!

Ebony finally gets up and starts to make a run for it, but Ryan and Lex grab her, holding her before she can get away as the camera fades to black.

**Scene 2**

Camera fades in from black to show Ryan and Bray talking quietly in the school corridor, the camera pans past them to one of the empty classrooms, where Ebony is tied to a chair, Lex stands leering over her

Lex: We got you this time… you scheming witch…

Ebony: Grow up Lex…

Lex: Oh, the great Ebony speaks…

Ebony: It's not like you'd listen… you're an idiot…

Lex: Watch your mouth… murderer!

Ebony: I'm not a murderer…

Lex: I disagree… Trudy saw you; you murdered Razor… in cold blood…

(Ebony snorts as she turns her head away from Lex, trying to turn the chair she is tied to)

Lex: Trying to turn the other cheek Ebony?

(Lex grabs hold of Ebony's arms)

Lex: I can rip your arms right off…

Ebony: I'm sure the others wouldn't like that…

Lex: Bitch…

(Ebony cries out as Lex slaps her. Ryan and Bray hearing the cry run into the room, Ryan pulls Lex away, stopping the guy from punching Ebony)

Ebony: Get that loser away from me…

Bray: Shut up Ebony… just shut up… you have a nerve after what you've done…

Ebony: After what I've done… I've done nothing…

Lex: Liar…

Bray: Lex… shut it as well… you killed someone Ebony…

Ebony: Whatever…

Bray: You're looking at a long time behind bars…

(Ebony laughs at Bray)

Bray: What are you laughing at?

Ebony: Lock me up and you'll never find out… I have information… information that will be invaluable to you…

Bray: Like what…

Ebony: That's for me to know and you to find out…

Camera zooms to show Ebony's evil grin before cutting to the next scene.

**Scene 3**

The camera cuts in to show the Mallrats sitting in the café… Lex is sitting in one corner with Ryan, Bray is standing near Ebony, who is still tied to a chair with Trudy and May standing talking to Bray.

Bray: Will you guys please go and get the Dreamer, Crow and Sapphire? We need them here for a meeting…

Trudy: You believe it then... what Ebony says?

Bray (shrugs): I have to believe in something… maybe she's telling the truth…

May: Okay… we'll go…

(Ebony glances up at Bray, and raises an eyebrow)

Ebony: Calling a tribal forum?

Bray: Something like that!

Ebony: Oh I am privileged…

Bray: Shut it Ebony… just shut it!

Bray walks away from Ebony, shaking his head at her as he takes a seat across the room, waiting for the others to arrive. The camera then fades to the next scene.

**Scene 4**

The camera starts at Lottie's eye and zooms out to show her staring at Razor's body. The body had been taken to a spare room within the school and is lying upon some desks. Ruby, Trudy and May are with her.

May: I can't believe Ebony would do something like this.

Trudy: It does seem out of character, even if it is Ebony.

Lottie: (whispering) He deserved it.

Ruby: What?

Lottie: (almost shouting) He deserved it!

May: I think that's a little strong Lottie. I know that none of us really liked the guy but…

Lottie: (interrupting) He was the one

Trudy: The one?

Ruby: You loved him? But what about Sammy...?

Lottie: (interrupting) He was the one that raped me.

May: Are you sure?

Lottie: He's also the father of my son.

Trudy: (shocked) You have a son?

Lottie: (nods) And it's all thanks to this piece of Krul trash

Lottie throws a punch into Razor's corpse and walks off.

Trudy, Ruby and May continue to talk in silence and glance occasionally at Razor's body as the scene fades to black.

**Scene 5**

The Mallrats, Freedom Fighters, Naturals and the Mode leaders are seated in the school common room, along with most of the Mallrats; Ryan unties Ebony as she stands up, along with Bray who is ready to question her.

Bray: So we called you here to discuss Ebony… and this information that she has… so Ebony, please… go ahead and tell us what fantastic information you have that's going to mean so much to us…

Ebony: I have few words to say to you… I choose someone else to do my speaking for me…

Lex: Oh yeah… and who's that…

Ebony (smirks): Dreamer…

(Whispers are heard through the meeting hall before Bray stands up)

Bray: Quiet everyone… please… Dreamer?

Dreamer (shrugs): I guess the game is up Ebony…

Ebony: I guess so… do you want to tell them, or shall I?

Dreamer: I will…

(Dreamer stands up in front of all the tribes)

Dreamer: Ebony is a double agent… she's been working with the Freedom Fighters for months now, spying on the Krul and reporting back to us…

(Lex stands up and starts to charge towards Dreamer)

Lex: What? What the hell are you talking about?

Dreamer: Ebony spoke to me several months ago, and it was agreed that she would join the Krul, only her, myself and Wolf knew what she was doing… it was safer that way… better for all involved…

Bray: I don't believe this… Ebony?

Ebony: What can I say… I'm not an evil witch after all…

Lex: That's what you think…

Bray: Let's call a timeout… we'll reconvene in 20 minutes…

Dreamer and Ebony head off into one corner together as Lex leaves the room, Ryan following behind him, the camera then cuts to black.

**Scene 6**

Camera fades in to show Lottie standing in the hallway; she is slumped against the wall when Salene walks past. Salene stops and puts a hand on Lottie's shoulder.

Salene: Everything okay?

Lottie (rolls her eyes): Yeah… perfect…

Salene (sighs): I heard about Razor and what he did to you…

Lottie (nods): Yeah…

(Salene sighs and looks at May)

Salene: There's a reason I wanted to talk to you Lottie… I know this probably isn't the time or place…

Lottie: But…

Salene: But… the baby you had…

Lottie: What about it?

Salene: I um… I…

(Lottie sighs sadly before she smiles at May)

Lottie: You want the baby don't you?

Salene: Huh?

Lottie: I heard about what you and May are going through… trying to get a baby… do you want it?

Salene: Um… yeah…

Lottie: Okay… but can we sort it out in a while… right now isn't the time…

Salene (nods): Okay…

Lottie walks off, as Salene is left by herself, not quiet wondering how she just managed to get a baby, the camera then cuts to black.

**Scene 7**

Camera cuts in from black to show the tribe reconvening in the school; Ebony sits in the centre of the room, as the whispering between people starts again.

Bray: Okay… calm down… can everyone calm down!

(The whispering between tribe members dies down)

Bray: Okay Ebony… why don't you tell us the rest of the story…

(Ebony shrugs and stands up)

Ebony: Okay… now, you lot are accusing me of killing Razor… the truth is, I did murder him… he was a traitor… he was the inside spy that was working for the Krul…

Lottie: I knew it… I knew he was the one who raped me…

Ebony (nods): He's the brother of the leader of the Krul…

Sapphire: What? You had a traitor in your tribe the whole time?

Bray: We didn't know…

Ebony: He had everyone fooled… and there's more… before I killed him… he told me something… something that will mean something to you… he told me, that West… a former member of the Nightwind…

(Ebony looks at Tai-san)

Ebony: …joined the Krul… and to prove his loyalty… he kidnapped and killed a member of your tribe…

(Maya stands up)

Maya: Kaden?

Ebony (nods): Yes…

Maya (screams): No…..

(Maya collapses as Cass and Ryan rush to catch her)

Bray: That's the truth Ebony?

Ebony: Yes…

Bray: The whole truth…

Ebony: What is this… the Spanish inquisition?

Bray: You killed someone Ebony… that's not something we can just forget…

Ebony: So what are you saying?

Lex: He's saying you have to pay for what you did…

Camera focuses on Lex and then Ebony's face before fading to black.

**Scene 8**

Continues on from the next scene

Dreamer: It's obvious that we need to do something now

Lex: The sooner, the better

Lavender: Better we get to them before they get to us.

Bray: I couldn't agree more

A sombre mood passes over all members of the tribes.

Lex: (addressing Bray) Well almighty leader, what do you suggest we do?

Bray: We need to gather all the resources we can. Anybody that is able to fight should be given the option to take up arms.

Dreamer: to the warehouses?

Bray: To the warehouses!

Scene fades with the tribes leaving towards the city… heading to what could be their ultimate downfall.

**Scene 9**

The Mallrats, Modes, Naturals and Freedom Fighters have all moved down to the warehouse to gather all resources available to them.

Many are hauling in crates of weapons and ammunition.

Amber spots Ebony talking to Dreamer in the corner of the warehouse as they direct the resources to various areas of the warehouse.

Amber marches straight over to Ebony and taps her on the shoulder.

Ebony: Yes?

Amber: We need to talk. Now!

Dreamer looks at both Ebony and Amber and decides to step aside.

Dreamer: I'll be back later.

Amber turns to Ebony.

Amber: I don't trust you!

Ebony: Well what else is new?

Amber: I mean it Ebony, I don't trust you!

Ebony: So you said.

Amber shoves Ebony against the wall and places her face right close to Ebony's

Amber: No more tricks, no more games. You had your chance to prove yourself to us time and time again but no more!

Ebony: I've always pulled through though

Amber: Pulled through on your own schemes.

Ebony: Listen Honey, stop being so insecure. (Smirking) It's not like I've tried to steal Bray again.

Amber slaps Ebony hard in the face

Amber: You're so manipulative! I'm not falling for it anymore. We're done Ebony.

Ebony: (sarcastically) Oh sweetie you say that like you mean it.

Amber: What ever Ebony. All you have is sarcasm. You're too afraid to let anyone close to you and no one wants that anymore.

Amber starts to walk away.

Amber: Remember Ebony, you're going to end up alone and desperate all because no one trusts you.

Ebony: (to herself) We'll see.

Scene fades to black with Ebony smirking slightly at Amber's disappearing figure.

**Scene 10**

Camera fades in from black to show Ram, Ruby, Luna and a group of Modes in the Canteen sorting out Weapons, which the tribes have put together. Luna gets mud on her white skirt and cries out in distress. Ram and Ruby look at each other and grin

Ruby: (moves closer to Ram) Want a Coffee?

Ram: (Grins) Sounds like a plan!

(The two Mallrats drop what they are doing and move into the kitchen, as Ram closes the door behind him the sound of Luna and the other Modes are blocked out)

Ruby: (Smiles) How come we drew the short straws?

Ram: It's just our luck!

(Ruby fills the pan with water before sitting it on the stove. She then pushes herself up onto the unit next to the stove. The two friends stand in slice for what seems like hours. Ram rubs the back of his neck nervously before he speaks)

Ram: I'm glad we get to spend some time together before the big fight…

Ruby: (smirks) And why is that?

Ram: So I could tell you how I feel...

Ruby: And how do you feel?

Ram: (Shakes his head) Well if you let me finish I'll tell ya!

Ruby: Sorry!

(Ram moves closer to Ruby so that he is only standing a few inches away from her)

Ram: From the moment I met you back in Liberty, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, but then there was Java and Slade…but Ruby I do love you…

Ruby: Oh wow!

Ram: Is that a good wow?

(Ruby smiles and reaches out for Ram's top, she pulls him closer and wraps her arms around his neck)

Ruby: You don't know how long I've waited for you to make a move

Ruby pulls Ram even closer and gently presses her lips against his. Camera zooms in before fading to black

**Scene 11**

All the allied Tribes are gathered in the school common room

Bray, Amber, Lex, Dreamer, Crow, Emerald and Sapphire are all huddled around a table pouring over some maps.

Crow: Alright, I don't know what you guys are thinking but I feel as if we need to have a decisive leader in this fight.

Bray: It seems logical

Sapphire: Wait. Hand over the power of our tribes to one person?

Emerald: I'm thinking what Wolf means is that one person makes the calls about the strategic planning of the battle, but we still retain control of our individual tribes.

Amber: Sounds fine with me. I think it will respond well with the tribes if one clear leader is in charge but it will also be well received if also remain in control of our own tribes.

Lex: Well I don't like it.

Dreamer: Surprise, surprise

Lex: I just think some won't like receiving orders from a member that doesn't exits within their own tribes.

Sapphire: I guess it's to a vote then.

Dreamer: Right. All those that want one person in charge raise their hand

Amber, Bray, Dreamer, Emerald and Crow hands rise in the air.

Dreamer: Opposed

Lex and Sapphire raise their hands

Amber: Motion to have one leader carried. Just to be clear, once the war is over, all control of the leader will diminish. We will return to our own individual tribes and the running of the tribes will return to normal.

Emerald: Agreed.

Crow: I guess we need a leader.

Bray: Well I guess we need to nominate.

Lex: Well I nominate…

Bray: (interrupting) We will nominate other people. Not ourselves.

Sapphire: I nominate Crow

Crow gives a curt nod

Emerald: Well I'd like to nominate Amber

Amber: Me? (Thoughtfully) To be honest, I don't think I'd make a very good leader. I don't know the city well enough.

Lex: Dreamer.

Bray: Emerald

Crow: Does anyone else want to nominate?

All remain silent

Bray: Right, we have Crow, Emerald, Dreamer and Amber you're pulling out?

Amber: Yes. It's not right to risk it.

Lex: alright. Those in favour of Emerald?

Bray raises his hand.

Lex: Dreamer?

Amber, Lex, Crow and Emerald raise their hands

Lex: Crow?

Sapphire and Dreamer raise their hands

Crow: The vote is clear.

Amber: Dreamer, you are charged with leading our tribes into the war against the Krul.

Dreamer: I'll do my best everyone. I will rely heavily on each of your opinions.

Lex: So what is your plan almighty leader?

Dreamer: Each Tribe is to have specific attack points. I don't want the tribes travelling within 500 metres of the Krul base. I will give details of the plans some thought and return to you with the decision.

Bray: I think we'll relay the decisions so far to each of our tribes.

Dreamer: meet back here in an hour.

The members quickly disperse to converse with their individual tribes.

Scene fades to black.

**Scene 12**

The camera fades in from black to show empty streets throughout the city. Day in the Urban Jungle plays throughout this scene

(The camera pans around the central Krul base, members of the Krul are ready for a fight)

(Camera cuts to another part of the city to show the Modes walking towards the base lead by Sapphire and Phoenix from the south. Most of the modes are carrying fire torches)

(Camera cuts to show the freedom fighters led by Dreamer and Ebony making their way towards the Krul base from the north. Ebony gives Dreamer a small smile)

(Camera cuts to the east side of the base to show the naturals walking towards the enemy. Members of the Naturals also do keep sweeps of the buildings surrounding them)

(Camera cuts to the Mallrats and everyone else they were able to rope into the fight. Camera focuses on Jack who gives Ellie's hand a light squeeze)

(The screen is cut into four segments so we are able to see all the tribes. Dreamer lifts up a walkie talkie to her lips and mutters a single word)

Dreamer: ATTACK

Camera fades to black

**Scene 13**

Camera fades in from black to show the four tribes fighting the Krul, flashes of the battle from east, west, north and south flash across the screen.

(Ebony and Dreamer push over a bunch of the Krul)

(Ryan and Lex use wooden staffs to hit more of the Krul)

(Crow and several of the Naturals use sling shots to shoot stones at a row of the Krul)

(The Modes use fire to fight the Krul)

Screenshots of battle cries fly across the screen before it fades to black.

**Scene 14**

Camera fades in from black to show Darryl and a couple of modes fighting off a small unit of Krul boys. Not to far away Axel, Luna, Sapphire and some mode boys are fighting off another unit of Kruls. Darryl looks other at Axel just in time to see him being knocked to the ground

Darryl: (Shouting) AXEL!

(Darryl fights his way out of the circle and runs to Axel's aid. He knocks a skinny boy around the age 15 out by hitting the back of his head with a baseball bat, allowing him to get to Axel)

Sapphire: Get him out of here!

(Darryl nods and drops down by Axel who is being helped up by Luna. Darryl takes Axel into his arms, allowing the older boy to put all his weight onto Darryl)

Luna: Got him?

Darryl: (nods) Yea…thanks

(Luna isn't able to reply as she throws herself back into battle. Camera pans around to show that the two smaller battles have rolled into one, allowing Darryl to drag Axel to safety. Darryl pays one final look at the battle to see Sapphire fall)

Axel: (In a small voice) Darryl?

(Darryl turns away from the battle and drags Axel to the nearest building)

Darryl: I'm here!

Camera cuts to black

**Scene 15**

Ruby and Ram are seen running through the streets ducking behind various sheets of scrap metal and rubbish, trying to evade the advances from the Kruls.

Ruby: Talk about a bad day for a walk!

Ram: Hey! I thought I was supposed to be the sarcastic one

Ruby: Ah! But that wouldn't make it fun.

Ruby turns and smiles at Ram.

Makes a run for the next shelter from enemy fire.

Suddenly an explosion occurs. The whole screen is filled with smoke, fire and debris.

After a few moments Ram emerges from the smoke looking carefully through the rubbish.

Ram: (shouting) RUBY, RUBY! WHERE ARE YOU?

Ram continues searching

Ram: RUBY! FOR GODS SAKE ANSWER ME!

Ram reaches a piece of iron sheet and kicks it to one side. A small moan escapes from underneath.

Ram: Ruby? (looks underneath metal) OH GOD RUBY!

Ruby is lying semi conscious with a piece of scrap metal piercing her abdomen.

Ruby: (weakly and smiling) What took you so long?

Ram: (in shock) I'm so sorry Ruby, I'm so sorry!

Ram bends down and holds Ruby's hand. Tears streaming down his face he brings it to his lips and kisses it tenderly.

Scene fades to black.

**Scene 16**

Camera cuts to a black ally, to show Gel running down it, every now and then see looks behind her to ensure that she isn't being followed. Finally realising no one is following her she stops to catch her breathe. She leans against the nearest wall

Gel: (To herself) Come on Gel, your nearly home!

(Gel pushes herself away from the wall and walks down the ally keeping to the shadows, as she reaches the end she looks out before gasping in shock)

Gel: OH god no!

(Camera pans around to show Phoenix propped up against a burnt out car, a blood stained hand is holding his side as he breathes out in pain. It doesn't take Gel long to get to his side)

Gel: (Whispers) Phoenix?

Phoenix: (Opens his eyes) Gel?

(Gel gently touches his bloody hand before she slowly removes it replacing it with her own, covering the wound)

Gel: (looks around) We need to get you back to the school!

Phoenix: (shakes his head) It's too far away!

Gel: You need medical attention…and I'm no doctor!

Phoenix: (Grins) You wouldn't of guessed…(his smile falls) Have you seen Apollo?

(Gel shakes her head, as she slips her jacket off. She rolls it up and presses it against his open wound)

Phoenix: (Tears in his eyes) I'm gonna die aren't I?

Gel: Don't be stupid

Phoenix: No Gel listen…I need you to know something...I love you, I've never stopped

Gel: (Whispers) Phoenix?

(Phoenix reaches out with one of his hand and gently traces her jaw line with the back of his thumb)

Phoenix: I'm sorry…for everything

Gel wipes tears away as she gently leans forward and kisses his forehead as his eyes slowly shut. Camera zooms out to show a couple of Naturals running to Gel's and Phoenix's aid. Gel lets the tears fall freely as she pulls Phoenix close to her chest

**Scene 17**

Camera cuts from previous scene to the school. Camera pans around to show that the school is being used as central hub, with members of different tribes regrouping in the canteen, before going back to the fight. Amongst all the chaos, we find Maya sitting in her bedroom surrounded by photos of Kaden and the picture that Darryl drew for her

(Leona Lewis – Yesterday plays throughout this scene)

Maya: God what am I doing?

(Maya pushes herself up and walks out of her room)

_I just can't believe your gone_

_Still waiting for morning to come_

_When I see if the sun will rise, in the way that you're by my side _

(We see small clips of Maya walking through the school, then through the city until she reaches the field in which Kaden was buried in)

_Well we got so much in store_

_Tell me what is it I'm reaching for_

_When were through building memories ill hold yesterday in my heart_

_In my heart_

(Maya crouches down and uses her fingers to trace the letters on the cross)

Maya: (Whispers) I'm sorry I haven't come to see you sooner

_They can take tomorrow and the plans we made_

_They can take the music that we never play_

_All the broken dreams take everything_

_Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday_

_They can take the future that we'll never know_

_They can take the places that we said we will go_

_All the broken dreams take everything_

_Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday_

Maya: (With tears in her eyes) OH god Kaden, what do I do? Everything is so messed up…I had all these plans but now your gone and I don't know what to do?

(Maya looks up to the sky, sounds from the fight back in the city echo around the field)

_You always choose to stay_

_I should be thankful for everyday_

_Heaven knows what the future holds, or least where the story goes_

_I never believed until now_

_I know I'll see you again I'm sure_

_No its not selfish to ask for more_

_One more night one more day one more smile on your face_

_But they cant take yesterday_

Maya: (Sighs) Yea, I guess your right…

(Maya smiles and kisses the cross before standing up)

Maya: Everything will sort it self out

The song fades away as the image of Maya walking away from Kaden's grave fades as well

**Scene 18**

Camera fades in to show Alice and Lex walking through a pile of bodies, two dozen men march behind them

Lex: Let's take these losers down…

Alice: Alright…

(Alice and Lex hi-five before the camera moves back around to show the rest of the militia)

Lex: Militia attack!

The militia attack the Krul, all of the men hold wooden staffs as they move in unison, all using the same move of rotating the staffs before knocking down the Krul in front of them, the camera follows them as they knock down several rows of the Krul before the camera fades out.

**Scene 19**

Camera fades in to show Conrad sitting in his office, the doors to his office are flung open as his top lieutenants walk into the room

Guy 1: You asked to see us…

(Conrad gets up and moves to the window, where the battle that is going on can be seen)

Conrad: This is not acceptable…

(The lieutenants nod)

Guy 2: We understand Conrad…

Conrad: No… I don't think you do…

(Conrad picks up a knife that rests on the window near where he is standing and turns around, throwing it into the chest of guy 2, who then groans and falls to the ground)

Conrad: See… that's what should be happening to the enemy… now make it so! Before I rip the heads off the rest of you…

Guy 1: Yes Conrad…

Conrad (yells): Get lost!

The lieutenants leave the room, dragging the body of Guy 2 from the room as they leave, Conrad glares out of the window as the camera fades to black.

**Scene 20**

Patsy and KC are running through the streets where distant screaming can be heard.

Patsy: Where did they disappear to?

KC: Just keep running. If we stop, who knows what could happen.

Patsy: How could we have been separated?

KC: It was impossible to think that we could all stay together.

KC and Patsy keep running until they disappear around the corner.

Camera cuts to the next scene

**Scene 21**

The camera pans the office of Conrad as he sits at his desk.

All of a sudden, loud banning is heard at the end of the hall.

Conrad nods to his guards at the door

Conrad: Deal with it.

Scuffling is heard out side the door.

The door suddenly bursts open revealing Dreamer and several of her men. Conrad looks up

Conrad: So Dreamer, you've returned to the flock.

Dreamer: You're so full of shit

Conrad: Ah, only you were ever brave enough to tell me.

Dreamer: It's over

Conrad: And you're going to stop me?

Dreamer: Yes

Conrad: You, a little girl? I'm surprised to see you've lowered your expectations.

Dreamer strides over to Conrad's desk. Conrad stands.

All of a sudden Dreamer produces a knife and holds it to Conrad's stomach.

Conrad: (challenging) You wouldn't dare

Dreamer: (determined) Give me one good reason.

Conrad: Because you're nothing without me

Dreamer: You're not helping yourself.

Conrad: If you do this you'll regret it. I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN CONTROL THESE KIDS. I AM GOD. I AM IMMORTAL. I…

Conrad looks down at his stomach to see a dark red stain forming on his clothes.

Dreamer steps away with the knife covered in blood

Dreamer: You're nothing!

Conrad collapses on the floor his eyes slowly glazing over.

Scene fades to black with focus on Conrad's face.

**Scene 22**

Ryan and Ram with militia are heading towards an outpost guarded by the Krul.

Ryan: We'll take them from the left and cover them from the side.

Ram: Let's make this quick. I need to get back to Ruby.

Ryan: I understand.

Two militia appear in front of Ryan and Ram with a third figure who is badly bruised.

Ryan: Well, well, well, what do we have here.

Ram: Looks like Krul scum. The bottom of the barrel. A traitor. A killer of children.

West: (croaking, trying to get the words out) I'm not.

Ryan: Then what do you call killing Kaden?

West: a necessity

Ram: A necessity? You son of a bitch! (punches West in the gut.)

Ryan: We're taking him back to the school NOW!

Ryan points to one of the militia

Ryan: You. You're in charge. Finish up here and head towards the school once you're finished.

Soldier: Yes sir.

Pushes West

Ram: Come on you.

Camera cuts to the next scene

**Scene 23**

Camera pans around the front yard of the school. KC and Patsy can be seen in the distance walking towards the school, holding hands. A figure wearing a cloak runs towards the school from another direction. Camera zooms in on KC and Patsy

Patsy: (Stunned) Who the hell was that?

KC: (shakes his head) No idea but it can't be good?

(Patsy lets go off KC's hand and runs after the hooded figure)

KC: (Shouting after her) What are you doing?

Patsy: (Shouting over her shoulder) He could be a member of the Krul…we need to stop them?

(KC doesn't need to be told and follows after Patsy and the stranger)

We see clips off KC and Patsy chasing the stranger through different parts of the school. The stranger runs through a door which shuts behind him market as "Basement". Camera zooms in on the door before fading to black

**Scene 24**

Camera fades in to show Cass and Trudy in the school, the twins are in their cribs, Felicity, Brady and Bray jnr sit playing in the corner as Trudy and Cass work to block the room of one of the classrooms. They have barricaded the windows and the blocked the door with furniture.

Cass: You think this will be okay?

Trudy: I hope so…

(Cass looks at Trudy and sighs sadly)

Trudy: Worried?

Cass (nods): Yeah… worried for babies, Ryan… the rest of the tribe… worried for what the future holds…

Trudy: I know it doesn't help… but I've been through this before… so many times… and we're all still standing…

Cass: But haven't you lost… people, friends… along the way…

(Trudy sighs sadly as she looks at Cass, and then goes to pick up her daughter cuddling her close)

Brady: Ma…ma… cuddle me…

Cass: Trudy?

Trudy (nods): Yes… we've lost people, but I have a feeling… a feeling in my bones that they'll all be coming back…

Cass: I hope you're right Trudy… god I hope you're right…

Camera pans around to show Trudy's worried face and then cuts to the next scene.

**Scene 25**

The camera cuts back to the basement. KC and Patsy have just reached the bottom of the stairs when the door shuts

Patsy: (Looks at Patsy) There is no other way out is there?

KC: (Shakes his head) Nope…we've got them trapped?

(KC reaches out for the door handle but Patsy grabs his hand)

Patsy: What if he's armed?

KC: (Raises an eyebrow) We need to take the risk for the sake of the tribe…I need to, you need to get to safety!

Patsy: (smiles) We do this together as a couple!

(KC closes his hand around the door handle and pushes it open. The couple step into the room to find the stranger standing in the shadows with his hood still pulled over his face)

KC: (Nervously) Who's there?

Stranger: Aren't you meant to go "Knock, Knock" First?

KC: (snaps) I'm in no mood for games…

(The stranger laughs at KC as he moves closer)

Stranger: You really have turned out like Lex, haven't you KC?

KC: (Shocked) What?

Stranger:…Well you've always wanted to be him as we grew up…he was your idol!

KC: (Shouting) Shut up, you know nothing about me!

Patsy: (Soothing) KC please!

KC: I'm handling it Patsy

(The stranger's head turns so he is looking at Patsy, A grin spreads across his lips)

Stranger: Patsy? So the dead really do walk within the Mallrats

KC: (Raises an eyebrow) Who are you?

Stranger:…Lets just say an old friend!

(The stranger lifts his hands up and pulls back his hood, even though he has grown into a young adult, KC can still recognise his old friend)

KC: (Shocked) Andy!

Camera zooms in on Andy's twisted smile before it cuts to black

**Scene 26**

The battle begins to subside as most of the Krul begin to disperse.

Amber and Bray are heading back to the school with Bray's arm on Amber's shoulder and Amber's arm holding onto Bray's waist.

Just as they're within 500 metres of the school Ebony, with Dreamer, come onto the road from an alley.

Amber: Dreamer! How did you go?

Dreamer: Few lives where lost, but the Krul appear to be disappearing.

Bray: Good sign. You're heading back to the school? Most of the Tribes appear to be in party moods.

Dreamer: I'm about to head to the library to check on the rest of my tribe.

Bray: Well when you're ready make sure the rest of your tribe head over to celebrate. It's not every day that we can defeat a common enemy.

Ebony: I think some alcohol would be good right now.

Amber: At the Kruls I hope

Bray: Amber!

Amber: Ebony, no one wants you here. As I said before, you've betrayed us for the last time.

Ebony: It's getting quite annoying actually.

Amber: Leave Ebony. NOW! You're not welcome

Ebony and Dreamer look shocked. Bray just shakes his head

Ebony: Well Bray, aren't you going to say something?

Bray: She's right Ebony

Ebony: (shocked) What?

Bray: It's for the best Ebony.

Ebony: I don't believe this.

Bray: We can't trust you anymore Ebony. You've just done too much to the Mallrats. I'm sorry

Amber and Bray walk towards the school

Ebony: You'll be sorry for this!

Ebony runs a hand through her braids

Ebony: What am I going to do now?

Dreamer: Stay with me.

Ebony: Why?

Dreamer: Because I'm the reason you're in this mess. Come on. Let's go.

Scene fades with Dreamer leading Ebony back to the Nightwind.

**Scene 27**

Camera cuts to the school cafeteria with many of the Mallrats having made it back.

Lex: (slapping Ryan on the back) One to the good guys, again.

Ryan: You'd never get sick of it.

Lex: But as usual I was right.

May: What ever Lex

Lex: It's true!

Camera cuts to Amber, Bray and Bray Jr

Bray: Do you think we did the right thing about Ebony?

Amber: Yes.

Bray: Any remorse?

Amber: None

Bray: Alright then.

Amber: (hugging Bray) Now that this is over we can move on

Bray: I'm looking forward to it.

Camera cuts to Tai-san, Cloe, Jack and Ellie

Tai-san: I'm glad to see that the spirits have looked kindly upon us

Jack: I call it luck.

Cloe: It was more than luck. We deserved to win.

Ellie: There's no doubt about that. Jack can we have a honeymoon now?

Jack: (laughing) I don't think there is anything to stop us now.

Jack and Ellie embrace while Cloe and Tai-san hug with excitement.

Scene immediately cuts to the next scene.

**Scene 28**

Camera cuts back to the basement. Andy is leaning against a burnt out boiler, Patsy And KC watches as he plays with a pen knife

Andy: (Looks up at KC) I bet your wondering why I'm back, aren't you?

KC: Amongst other things yea…like what happened to the kid KC I knew back at the mall?

Andy: (Rolls his eyes) Oh get real KC…everyone changes…everyone grows up! Some of us grow up to become mere members of a tribe while others grow up to set the path for a new start!

Patsy: What are you on about?

Andy: (Shouting) MALLRATS…you all think you're the top dogs…but you killed him…you but him to his grave before his time…but you will all pay!

(Andy unclips his cloak and lets it fall to the floor to reveal a man-made bomb attached to his chest. Patsy lets out a small gasp as she steps back)

Patsy: OH God

KC: (shakes his head) You know it wasn't us who killed your brother…it was the Guardian…it should be him who your after not us…your friends!

Andy: (shouting) NO you're lying…trying to prevent the unstoppable…you must pay…you can't get away with the murder of him!

Patsy: (Scared) KC?

(KC pushes Patsy behind him)

KC: Pats, go warn the others…I'll be right behind you

Patsy: But…

(KC pushes Patsy harder and she turns and flees with tears in her eyes)

Andy: (Grins) You're such a hero KC…but no one is getting out of here alive

Blake - 1492 Conquest of paradise starts to play in the background

KC: (Begging) Andy Please!

(Andy closes his eyes and smiles as the sound of the counter going down gets louder)

KC: Andy?

KC realises there is nothing more he can do and turns and flees the basement

**Scene 29**

This scene plays out in slow motion. We cut from the previous scene, to find most of the Mallrats, Modes, Naturals and Freedom fighters celebrating their victory.

(We see a shot of Patsy running towards the café; she busts her way through the door and shouts "BOMB" to everyone before turning and running towards the sports hall)

(The scene cuts back to the basement to show Andy standing in the middle of the room with his eyes closed and his arms stretched out to the sky…the camera focuses on the counter "10…9…8…"

(We next see a shot of KC running up the stairs as he reaches the top a hand grabs his wrist, its Patsy)

( We then see a shot of complete causes in the school, as everyone tries to escape from the building)

(Camera finally cuts back to Andy)

Andy: (Whispers) Zoot be praised…and to his chosen victory..

(Tears roll from his closed eyes but his smile never breaks. Camera zooms in on the counter again)

"3…2…1…"

Camera zooms out from the school

**Scene 30**

Camera pans out as the school blows up, pieces of debris come zooming past the camera. Camera pans around to show one side of the school completely collapsing

Scene suddenly cuts to end credits

End of The Tribe Season Six

Season 6 (**www.s6.**) is based on the idea of The Tribe, the ideas for Season 6 come from the writers (The Dreamkeepers), although we claim no right to the characters, images or idea of The Tribe. Please do not attempt to pass on our hard work for this fan fiction as your own


	31. Continuation

Season 6 is continued with Season 7, which can be found here:

Season 6 is continued with Season 7, which can be found here:

/s/4537826/1/Season7TheDreamkeepers


End file.
